KINGDOM HEARTS 3 6
by Iamkingdomhearts1000
Summary: Full title is "KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-". A direct Sequel to Kingdom Hearts III, starring Kairi as the Protagonist. Warning: Contains both huge and major Spoilers, please read only at your own risk. Chapters are updated from time to time on DeviantArt. Small Crossover with One Piece from Chapters 30 to 47. First Story of The Sora Project.
1. Synopsis Beginning

New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-.

WARNING:

Contains both HUGE and MAJOR SPOILERS for KINGDOM HEARTS III. Please read only at your own risk.

Tagline:

"If you become lost...then I will become your Guiding Key home. Our Hearts are Connected, after all...right?"

Synopsis:

"Exactly a year has passed since the events of Kingdom Hearts III. Master Xehanort and Organization XIII had finally been defeated, but, at terrible cost.

In an attempt to save Kairi's Heart, Sora made the ultimate sacrifice once again and had used the Power of Waking to revive her. In the process, losing his Heart to Darkness once more, only this time around, does the effect seem to be more permanent.

Everyone had moved on with their lives-Donald and Goofy had returned to their positions as both Court Magician and Captain of the Guard respectively under King Mickey, of whom had resumed active leadership over Disney Castle.

Master Aqua, Terra and Ventus had started an experimental "Keyblade Academy" at the Land of Departure, taking Hayner, Pence, Olette and Namine as it's very first potential students to learn the ways of the Keyblade in recognition of their courageous acts.

Roxas, Xion, Axel and Isa had settled down in Twilight Town and had refurbished the Old Mansion as their new home quarters to live in.

Ansem the Wise had also resumed leadership over Radiant Garden with the help of his apprentices-Ienzo, Even, Aeleus and Dilan, as well as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, now renamed the "Radiant Garden Preservation Council".

Lastly, Riku had taken up Sora's role as the "Hero of the Keyblade", travelling from one World to another, preserving the both peace and balance whilst cleaning up the remaining messes left behind by Xehanort.

All in all, everyone is very happy with what they have regained...however, even though Sora had fulfilled his Destiny of being the "Key That Connects Everything". There was still just one Heart left that was in complete sadness...it was the Heart of Kairi.

Ever since his supposed demise at having saved her yet again, Kairi every single day goes to the Destiny Islands where she, Sora and Riku used to play as children. Waiting at the "promised place", hoping that one day, just maybe...Sora will return.

Despite objective pleas from everyone else otherwise, Kairi is adamant on waiting for Sora, no matter how long it will take. Despite knowing that she could wait an eternity and he would still never come back, Kairi still perseveres, determined to wait for her "Dearly Beloved". There is still so much that she wants-that she NEEDS to say to him and Kairi will wait for however long it takes until he comes back...

Having shown her dedication to everyone on this matter and becoming inspired by it, Riku had vowed to bring back Sora, he too, also believing that Sora still exists somewhere out there. Somehow, someway, Riku intends to bring back Sora to Kairi, refusing to let their feelings for one another simply die out.

Riku is wished good luck by Namine before departing with the King, having offered his services to help Riku. Both of them are given new outfits by Yen Sid who explains a possible theory on where Sora's Heart may be located after having been lost to Darkness a 2nd time.

Departing, Riku and Mickey venture to a Realm unknown, not knowing of the dangers awaiting them...meanwhile, Sora himself is seen.

Having finally awoken from using the Key to Return Hearts-The Power of Waking to revive Kairi. Finding himself on his Station of Awakening once more, a new adventure dawns for Sora, however, not only for both him and Riku but also Kairi.

No longer accepting to wait for her best friends to come back, Kairi also begins a new journey with both Donald and Goofy volunteering to join her. Thus begins the "New Chapter Prologue" of the three friends-Sora, Riku and Kairi."

(I will write KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 alongside BLEACH Fan-Fiction but this story will get my attention first, both in order to get back into the swing of things here on this site and because of my strong love for Kingdom Hearts overall).


	2. Prologus Sora

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part I.5: Prologus -Sora-.

Sora enters his Dive to the Heart in his Kingdom Hearts III outfit. He lands on his Station of Awakening, surrounded by four mirrors. Each containing a past version of himself: the north mirror represents his 4 year old self from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. the south mirror represents his 15 year old self from Kingdom Hearts II. Both the west and the east mirrors represent his 14 year old self respectively, the west in turn representing his original Kingdom Hearts self and the east his Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance self. Suddenly, the four copy Soras surrounding the original KH III Sora in the middle disappear. All transforming into a singular Light that shines very brightly and engulfs Sora as a whole. After the Light disappears, he finds himself on the beach of the Destiny Islands, surrounded by three of his past allies-Cloud, Leon and Auron.

Here, each of the three gives Sora a different question that he must answer, upon the chosen choices of his answers, he will both gain something and lose something. By talking to Cloud, he will say does Sora ask for Strength. By talking to Leon, he will say does Sora ask for Wisdom and by talking to Auron, he will say does Sora ask for Balance. By choosing two of three answers, leaving out the 3rd, Sora's path will have already been set into motion.

Suddenly, the Destiny Islands revert to the state they once were in when they were consumed by Darkness. Sora summons his Kingdom Key Keyblade in response, wondering what is going on. Pureblood Shadow Heartless then appear and start attacking Sora, only for him to swiftly defeat them. Afterwards, Sora makes his way to the secret spot, believing on a hunch that he will find some answers there.

By opening the door inside of the cave that is the secret spot, a wave of Darkness gushes forth, swallowing Sora whole. At first, he believes himself to have been lost to Darkness, only for a floating Heart to appear and reassure him otherwise. It starts to guide him towards other floating Hearts of pure Light, all of them together seven in total.

Four of the Hearts take on the visual images of Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna and...Kairi. Upon seeing the latter, Sora is greatly shocked. Before he can say anything however, the Heart that guided him here speaks it's piece. It reveals that although Sora's Destiny has been fulfilled, there is still so much more left for him to do. By averting the 2nd Keyblade War, only far more dangerous threats have been "awakened" as a result. Sora must regain his "complete" form if he is to battle this "new Darkness" as the floating Hearts call it.

To test him, they then transform the whole area into a new Station of Awakening, based on the cover box art of Kingdom Hearts III. Afterwards, a Twilight Thorn appears, attempting to attack Sora. He dodges before the floating Hearts inform him that fighting the Twilight Thorn is part of the test they have given him. To start things off, Sora is forcibly taken away the ability to use the Keyblade, instead, he must rely on the given magics gifted to him at the test's start. The available three magic spells are Fire, Blizzard and Thunder. Sora must think outside of the box and learn how to combine these spells all into one, using them to his advantage.

Sora quickly learns in the heat of battle the "Thaumaturgy" gameplay system. It allows him to combine up to two-three spells each, provided the respective magics can mesh well together more or less. Upon breaking the Twilight Thorn's defence, otherwise known as the "Opening Break" gameplay mechanic. Sora can now quickly harm the Twilight Thorn's central weak points before it fully regains both it's defence and composure.

Recognizing his latent skill returning to him slowly, Sora is bequeathed use of the Keyblade once more, however, it takes on a new shape. It is now "Dawn Till Dusk" rather then the "Kingdom Key" Keyblade. The floating Hearts reveal that through Sora's multiple battles up to now and them having added a little of their own combined magic to his Keyblade, it has evolved to become what it is now. Utilising this "new" Keyblade right off the bat, Sora immediately regains use of his Ragnarok ability as a Shotlock, using it to finish off the Twilight Thorn.

Afterwards, the floating Hearts reveal to Sora the truth behind the losses of his previous growth experiences. They reveal that it wasn't because of outside circumstances. Rather, the reason why Sora kept losing his powers again and again was because his Body could not handle all of them...not as he currently was at the time that is. The Seven Pure Lights of the Worlds that the Seven Princesses of Heart safeguard had acknowledged Sora's existence as an important one and thus had resolved to make sure that too much of his great power would not corrupt who he truly is in his Heart on the inside.

They also reveal that a far more dangerous "new Darkness" is soon to approach and threaten the Worlds. Unfortunately however, Sora is trapped in "Limbo" and cannot escape without outside help to combat this "new Darkness". For the time being, the floating Hearts, or rather, their Seven Pure Lights have now also resolved to take away Sora's Memory of talking with them, believing that it may affect his judgement later on within the future. They do assure him however that he WILL be saved. As Sora remains trapped inside of "Limbo" itself, there are those on the other side that are and/or will attempt to rescue him. Furthermore, before sending him into a deep sleep, they also assure Sora that Kairi as a Princess of Heart's time has ended, her powers have passed on to another. Who this "other" is Sora fails to hear, having completely fallen asleep at that point.


	3. Prologus Riku

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part II: Prologus -Riku-.

Riku and Mickey, seen in their new both crimson coloured and white coloured outfits respectively are seen yet again traversing the Dark World. the Dark World logo then appears onscreen:

DARK WORLD.

Riku and Mickey travel through the Darkness, pondering to themselves. Riku speaks up first by saying "...Not once, not twice but even THREE times, I'm back here? man, it's like Destiny is calling me to this place for something...or rather, someone. Could it...be?" said Riku. Mickey turns around and replies "Riku, are you alright?" says Mickey. "O-Oh! yeah, I'm fine, your maj-sigh, Mickey." says Riku in return. Mickey lets out a happy smile before becoming worried by hearing distant howling in the Realm of Darkness not too far away from where the two of them currently are. "This place, something's wrong, isn't it?" says Riku. "Yeah...I guess with Xehanort gone, after stirring them up, the Heartless are starting to go berserk here...we better hurry, Riku!" says Mickey. Riku simply replies "...Right." apparently, the heroic duo are in search of something that will help provide a clue on Sora's whereabouts.

They traverse the Dark World, digging deeper into it's "Black Catacombs", fighting many Pureblood Heartless along the way. Eventually, they reach some sort of hidden construction-a temple of sorts. Upon further investigation, they are shocked to find what they see inside, Mickey especially. "It-it can't be!" said Mickey.

To his great shock, all around the walls of this "Dark temple" were ancient tapestries, featuring the Foretellers from the Age of Fairy Tales. "Mickey, what's wrong? do these...pictures mean anything to you?" said Riku, of course not realising the significance behind the Foretellers, having never been told directly about them. "Hmm...welp, it's going to be kind of difficult to explain but I'll try..." said Mickey before beginning a long explanation.

"Long ago, over a century to be precise, perhaps even more so. There was the "Age of Fairy Tales". Back then, Kingdom Hearts was protected by it's counterpart-the X-Blade. And the ones who protected the X-Blade were the Foretellers. The very 1st true Keyblade Masters ever to exist. They coexisted amongst one another as five different Unions representing animals, but...overtime, things began to change. Internal fighting broke out and that led to-" said Mickey before Riku interrupts, knowing how Mickey is going to finish his sentence "The 1st Keyblade War." says Riku.

"Exactly. after that, the Worlds were shattered alongside the X-Blade which broke into twenty pieces-seven of pure Light and thirteen of pure Darkness. The seven pure Lights found refuge in the Hearts of pure maidens, thus completely making their Hearts devoid of Darkness. As for the original Dark thirteen...hmm." Mickey grimly ponders on what became of the thirteen of Darkness. Riku then speaks up, saying "Over the course of a very short time, those Worlds became restored because of what Master Yen Sid told me and Sora, right?" says Riku. Mickey replying "Yup! it was thanks to the combined Light of the Hearts of children that refused to give up to the Darkness that the Worlds were restored and became what they are today. Albeit smaller and separated from one another..." says Mickey. Riku then speaks up again by saying the following "And after that, the unseen domain of the one real Kingdom Hearts was lost, supposedly forever." says Riku.

"Correct, Riku. Even though we have seen Kingdom Hearts many times, they all weren't the "true" Kingdom Hearts. At least not from what you could take of my words, the thing is, Kingdom Hearts is actually us as a whole. It's a sentient force that resides in all people and things, so long, as a Heart beats, then that already clarifies as having a Heart to begin with." says Mickey, explaining his view on "Hearts all around us". Riku then replies "But if that's the case, if Kingdom Hearts truly resides in us now as we are, then, why does that Heart shaped moon always appear? the first time was because of the Door to Darkness, which both you and Sora closed on both sides. The second time was because the Organization was gathering Hearts to create an "artificial" Kingdom Hearts, using Roxas, Xion and Sora to fulfil that agenda." says Riku. Mickey then speaks up, saying "There was also another time that the Heart shaped moon had appeared. It was because of the X-Blade's forging through both Ventus and Vanitas' forced union. Master Yen Sid once told me that apparently, Hearts born of "Worlds" gather together as "Kingdom Hearts" when the X-Blade is created." says Mickey.

Riku takes all this into account, saying the words "So three times, a Heart shaped moon has manifested...though, I suppose you could only call it two times, since that time with the Door to Darkness doesn't really count per say-!?" suddenly, Riku becomes shocked upon Mickey realising something. "Oh! oh no!" says Mickey, Riku replies "What!? what's wrong Mickey!?" says Riku. Mickey immediately replies "I should have caught on sooner! Riku! when Kingdom Hearts was summoned during the crisis with "Ansem", it appeared behind the Door to Darkness, right?" says Mickey. Riku is a bit dumbfounded, not following on with what Mickey is trying to say "What are you getting at Mickey?" says Riku.

Mickey finally reveals his theory "Even if it's shadow appeared at the Door, the moon of Kingdom Hearts...was nowhere to be seen, right!?" says Mickey. Riku shockingly realises this "!? Wait, are you saying!?" says Riku. Mickey replies "...It's only just a hunch, a guess at best, but...even while battling "Ansem", the moon of Kingdom Hearts didn't appear, only...it's shadow. Perhaps that was what "Ansem" only needed at the time..." says Mickey. Riku replies "I don't understand Mickey, what is it that you are trying to tell me?" says Riku. Mickey replies "Maybe...JUST maybe...someone ELSE got to the moon of Kingdom Hearts before "Ansem" did!" says Mickey, greatly shocking and horrifying Riku. "WHAT!?" shouted out Riku. Mickey replies "My guess is that whoever took the moon from that time only left behind it's shadow and the Door to Darkness for "Ansem" to use, believing those were the only things he could make use of during the time he fought Sora, Donald and Goofy." says Mickey.

Riku then replies "So..."Ansem"-Master Xehanort had a co conspirator in all this!?" says Riku. Mickey himself replies "...I'm not sure, at the very best, I don't think so." says Mickey. "!?" Riku was further dumbfounded by all these revelations. "Riku, do you remember when Master Xehanort was trying to forge the X-Blade a 2nd time? when we saw all those floating Keys?" says Mickey. Riku recalls back to the 2nd Keyblade War's final showdown not too very long ago, remembering how Xehanort forged the X-Blade. "I should have seen this as well! it was that Keyblade of Master Xehanort's!" says Mickey. Riku replies "His Keyblade? what about it?" says Riku. Mickey then reveals to Riku whilst looking at the Foreteller tapestries "...Well, during the time of these ancient "Foretellers", they all possessed Keyblades...with Gazing Eyes." says Mickey. Riku becomes greatly shocked before summoning his Soul Eater sword, looking at the Gazing Eye embedded into it.

"You mean, this eye?" says Riku. Mickey then explains more by first nodding his head with a serious expression upon his face "Indeed, Keyblade wielders of old, from the time of Master Yen Sid, his friend Master Eraqus and even Master Xehanort. Even before their time, they would once in a while speak of "Keyblades with Gazing Eyes" and it is said that those Keyblades themselves...could record history in the making." says Mickey, Riku becomes shocked once more by this. He looks at his Soul Eater sword, wondering just what sort of part it has played up to now "Then...are you basically telling me that we have been giving a new enemy crucial information!?" says Riku, believing a new enemy is on the horizon from this fact about the Gazing Eye alone. Mickey trembles at the idea but does not deny it "...It's very possible. After Xehanort was defeated, we believed his Keyblade was lost alongside him when he joined with Kingdom Hearts, but...it's also very possible that it may have just ended up in the hands of a new enemy. If so, as Master Yen Sid would say: "Mark my words. Trouble will brew yet again..." says Mickey, finding much discomfort in these new revelations.

Riku then replies "In that case, we should-!?" suddenly however, Pureblood Neoshadow Heartless then arrive in vast numbers. Surrounding both Riku and the King, the two of them prepare to fight. "Riku, no matter what, focus! don't lose your sense of self in this moment! remember, the Heartless prey on those types of weaknesses!" says King Mickey, giving sound advice towards Riku. Grateful for the advice, Riku nods before charging at the Neoshadows, intending to strike them all down.

Riku utilises a new "Sensory" gameplay mechanic. Having become a true Keyblade Master, Riku has gained access to new abilities before, during and after the events of Kingdom Hearts III. "Sensory" being one of them. By using "Sensory" in a manner that is similar to sensing Ki, Riku can sense all of the Light and Dark currents that flow within everyone. In Mickey he senses pure Light, in Riku himself he senses a mixture of both Light and Darkness and as for the rest, namely the Neoshadows, he senses nothing but pure Darkness. The Pureblood Heartless adapt to their surroundings in the Dark Realm, leaving them both almost untraceable and unable to pinpoint before they attack and it is too late by then. However, Riku using the "Sensory" gameplay mechanic can combine multiple abilities and strike the Heartless in multiple blind spots. But also because Riku is still new to "Sensory", it takes a great toll out of his stamina, leaving him with barely little HP as is.

By combining "Sensory" with Shotlock, Riku drives out the Neoshadows hiding in Darkness, forcing them out into the open. This leaves him weakened but with King Mickey by his side, he manages to save Riku. Unfortunately, all the Neoshadows left over had then combined into a new type of Pureblood Heartless called a "Dark Heart". The Dark Heart is considered to be the "Evolved" form of the Darkside that resides in the Dark Realm, just like the Darkside itself is considered to be the "Evolved" form of ordinary Shadows. The Dark Heart manages to close off all exits of the temple grounds, leaving both Riku and Mickey at wit's end what to do...is this, to be the end for them?


	4. Journey's Beginning

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part III: Prologus -Kairi- Journey's Beginning.

Kairi is seen at the tree of the "promised place" on the Destiny Islands. Looking out to sea as she ponders about Sora. She reflects on all of her Memories with him up to now before finally stating "...Waiting...just isn't good enough, anymore." says Kairi. She turns around to surprisingly see both Donald and Goofy, smiling and also wearing new clothes. Donald presents a briefcase for Kairi with her own new clothes inside. She then has a small flashback from not too long ago.

She is seen talking with Yen Sid of whom appears shocked by what Kairi asks of him "What!? what did you say!?" says Yen Sid. "Master, I am tired of waiting around for everyone, it's time. I am going to find my friends myself, I am not going to be some "Princess" that needs rescuing. This time, I am going to bring back both Sora and Riku, not the other way around." says Kairi. Yen Sid replies "...No, I cannot condone such a journey. Even if what you say is true, Kairi, you are still a Princess of Heart, possessing one of the Seven Pure Lights. Although we no longer face any threat from Xehanort, there are still those of ill ilk that would do you harm. The same as Maleficent, for example." says Yen Sid, explaining his caution.

"...Even so, I...made a promise." says Kairi. Yen Sid wonders what this "promise" is. Kairi then reveals it to be "...I made a promise that I would always find Sora, no matter what, to him...and...to myself." says Kairi with a determined look upon her face. Yen Sid, realising that no means of convincing otherwise will work, sighs. He relents by saying "Very well...however, I insist that you wait for the time being before going after Riku and Mickey who have gone on ahead. I will ask that the three good fairies make for you new garments that you will need to traverse where I have sent the aforementioned two." says Yen Sid. Kairi, being reasonable, agrees to Yen Sid's terms by nodding her head.

The flashback ends and we see Kairi, having grown out her hair longer once more but now tied in a ponytail. Preparing to journey with both Donald and Goofy, of whom learned of Kairi's quest that was about to begin and thus volunteered to accompany her. Goofy says the following "Don't worry Kairi, we'll protect you. Or I am not the captain of the King's royal knights." says Goofy. Donald then speaks up "Nor I his magician!" says Donald. Kairi smiles and then replies "Thank you, Goofy, Donald. But-" however, Kairi was about to say something else.

Donald and Goofy wondered what she was going to say, as Kairi then announces "I won't need protecting. If you two are ever in danger, I will come running, count on it." says Kairi. Donald and Goofy are both shocked and made speechless at Kairi's declaration, followed on by her saying "It's the very least I can do after you both helped out Sora on his journeys, now...it's MY turn." says Kairi. Donald and Goofy are then reminded of Sora through Kairi and cannot help but smile with Donald even shedding a tear because of this. He then loudly announces for all to hear "Alright! let's GO!" shouted out Donald.

By the time the three make it back to the Gummi Ship, Kairi is already wearing her new outfit, consisting of both bright red and pink colours. She wears an armband that has Sora's Kingdom Crown Emblem on it. Being a first time pilot for the Gummi Ship, she has trouble manoeuvring it but with help from Chip and Dale at Disney Castle, Kairi quickly gets both a crash course and test run on how to handle the ship. By the time things settle down afterwards, Kairi ponders to herself, as Donald and Goofy wonder what she is thinking about.

"...This is...the same Sky. The same Sky that Sora used to travel..." she looks down at the ground for the moment, appearing depressed before suddenly lifting up her head and saying "...Sora! I'll find you!" says Kairi. She then summons her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and uses it to open a Gate, leading towards Kairi, Donald and Goofy's first destination.

What adventures will await the three? and thus begins the "New Chapter Prologue".


	5. First Love by Utada Hikaru

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part IV: Opening -First Love by Utada Hikaru-.

The Opening starts off with a young Sora looking up into the bright blue morning sky. It suddenly turns to the night sky and he then finds a young Kairi by the beach. He helps her by offering a hand, saying to her with the following words appearing onscreen:

"Who are you?"

Afterwards, the young Sora and Kairi fade away with the scenery next turning to dusk. Showing both the 14 year old Sora and Kairi sitting together, looking out towards the sunset. Mirroring the same scene from the original Kingdom Hearts, as Kairi says to Sora with the next following words also appearing onscreen:

"Don't ever change."

Again afterwards, Sora and Kairi fade away once more to next show their 15 year old selves at The Castle That Never Was where Kairi suddenly embraces Sora, saying the words that appear onscreen:

"This is real."

However, to her shock, Sora suddenly vanishes. She transforms into her Kingdom Hearts III self, rushing after the Kingdom Hearts III Sora, as he turns around, his face covered, smiling towards Kairi. As she reaches her hand towards out to his arm, it disappears. Sora himself then completely disappears into small firefly like Lights. Kairi looks at the fireflies disappear one after another.

The scene changes to show Roxas, Axel, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence and Olette eating Sea Salt Ice Cream on top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower, as one of the fireflies pass by Roxas with everyone else also looking at the firefly head upwards into the sky. Namine is seen sketching in the Radiant Garden castle library before looking out the window, to see another firefly pass by, Ansem the Wise and Ienzo then appear alongside Namine, watching with her as the firefly disappears. Aqua, Terra and Ven are seen preparing a huge sign to place out the Land of Departure's entryway with Ven's Chirithy helping them and spurring them on. Only for Ventus and Terra to accidentally drop the sign on both the left and right sides respectively, comically dropping the sign on Chirithy in the process. Ven tends to his Chirithy before Aqua and Terra then notice countless more fireflies flying up from the distance not too far away. We then see a close up of Ven's eye before the reflection in his eye shows us both Riku and Mickey also looking at the fireflies somewhere in the Realm of Darkness, these ones coloured purple instead of orange like the rest beforehand in the Realm of Light.

Kairi lastly makes a prayer sign whilst sitting at the "promised place", remembering Sora's smile. She then looks upwards as Donald and Goofy approach her, the two of them nodding their heads towards her and Kairi in return as well. She looks back at the sunset of the Destiny Islands, seeing through the sun a reflection of all the times she believed that she was helpless to everyone. She then shrugs away these thoughts of doubt, deciding to gird herself for the future awaiting her.

We lastly see the Foretellers and Luxu in the Keyblade Graveyard with the Black Box. One last firefly flies around Ira, Aced, Invi and Gula in that order before Luxu gently catches it and releases it into the air, pondering on the significance of it before he and the rest of his fellow apprentices are then seen walking forwards, Aced carrying the Black Box upon his left shoulder. They finally disappear into a sandstorm that engulfs them all.

The Logo "KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-" then appears onscreen, ending the Opening Movie.


	6. First Journey

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part V: First Journey.

Upon opening a Gate, Kairi, Donald and Goofy are led to Radiant Garden, a place of symbolic importance for Kairi. She thinks to herself "This is..." before Donald and Goofy interrupt her train of thought "It's Radiant Garden!" says the two. Kairi quickly remembers this place as being both Hollow Bastion previously and something else. Though in the latter case, she cannot quite remember.

Suddenly, the Gummi Ship receives a transmission "Who are you? state your business with our World". It was revealed to be Aeleus, maintaining a vigil post at observing spacecrafts that have been coming and going as of late to Radiant Garden. Because of Aeleus' somewhat scary face, Kairi has trouble speaking up. However-"Alright, alright Aeleus, that is enough. Can't you see that they are our guests?" speaking up was revealed to be Even, abruptly pushing aside Aeleus.

He then states "Welcome, welcome, I had immediately recognised your vessel, it is the Gummi Ship sent by Master Yen Sid, is it not?" says Even. Kairi then replies "Huh? o-oh! yes, we are. Umm, excuse me but how did you know that our vessel was approaching, let alone that it was us? more for that matter, how did you know it WAS us?" says Kairi, displaying caution around Even, not trusting him. Even is bewildered at first but then laughs it off, answering Kairi's questions in order "Oh I see! ha ha! fear not, young lady. We mean you no harm, we are scientists dedicated to the research of the Heart. You may have probably heard about us from your friends in the back there but-in truth, we were once your enemies." says Even, nonchalantly.

This shocks Kairi, however, Goofy then steps up, reassuring her that it is alright. As Even continues speaking "We were once members of the enemies that you fought before-the Organization XIII. However, thanks to the efforts of your friends both Sora and Riku, Ms. Kairi, we were able to see the errors of our ways. Now, we are working towards redeeming ourselves, no matter how long it may take for that to be fulfilled. We are resolved, to say the least." says Even.

Kairi cannot think up of a reply before Even again continues speaking "Sigh, at any rate, about your questions. Let me answer the 1st one, ahem: due to the whole fiasco concerning Xehanort, Ansem the Wise has ordered us to place up surveillance around Radiant Garden. Monitoring a handful of people coming both in and out of our World. Thanks to an upgrade in our "Claymore" protection and defence system, we can now safely identify threats that would attempt to do our World harm. That may be taken as an invasion of privacy, however, Ansem the Wise even took that into account. He made sure that the system would not immediately target "potential threats", instead, wishing to give them the benefit of the doubt. In all truths, having seen his own errors, Ansem the Wise is truly a forgiving man in regards to us, the apprentices who backstabbed him..." says Even with genuine remorse.

Kairi doesn't know what to say before Even resumes talking "...Also, for both your 2nd and 3rd questions together, the answer is-" suddenly however, Even was interrupted by a both shocking and surprising individual to appear. "We received a message from Master Yen Sid saying that you would make your way here. He knew that when you would open your very 1st Gate, Kairi, that you would be lead here. After all...this place is important to the both of "me", right?" the individual in question was revealed to be Namine. Having cut her hair shorter like Kairi before her with Kairi herself, Donald and Goofy reacting in surprise to Namine's "sudden" appearance "Namine!?" says the three.

Namine slightly giggles, having developed a more cheerful personality in stark contrast to who she was previously. She says to the new travelling three the words "Master Yen Sid had already informed us of an approaching Gummi Ship, but, even then, that wasn't really needed...I could already tell, just from seeing it, that it was you, Kairi." says Namine. Kairi says Namine's name, realising something from this. Namine clarifies upon this something "Even though we are now separate individuals, in one sense, we are still one in the same, Kairi. I am you, the same way that Roxas is still Sora. Don't get me wrong, we still have our very own Hearts but all the same, we cannot deny where we originally come from, right, Kairi?" says Namine, showing her cheerful disposition especially through this conversation. "Namine...yeah, you're right." says Kairi, smiling in return.

Even then coughs, wishing to resume speaking "So there you have it, even though we received the message ahead from the Master, Namine here was able to identify you through the Connection that you both once shared-or STILL share, as the case may be. Aeleus however, didn't quite help with that." says Even in a comical manner, causing Aeleus to become embarrassed and shy away.

Even lastly says "Well at any rate, you have been cleared for landing. We will send an escort to meet with you upon arrival." says Even, ending the transmission but not before Namine says before signing off "Just one second, Kairi-" says Namine. Kairi replies "Hmm? what is it Namine?" says Kairi. Namine then replies herself by saying "There's something...I need to tell you. Please, once you have looked around town, please come to the castle. We have...a lot to discuss." says Namine before waving goodbye and signing off.

Kairi ponders to herself about this as Goofy states "Hmm, I wonder what it is that Namine wants to tell Kairi?" says Goofy. Donald replies "Do you think it concerns us?" says Donald. Goofy then says to Donald "I don't know, probably not." says Goofy. Donald sighs at this "D'oh…" however, Kairi cheers both him and Goofy up by stating "Don't worry, you two. No matter what, we will face things as a team. That's what we are now, am I right?" says Kairi, declaring that she sees both Donald and Goofy as not only her travelling companions and allies but also, as her friends. This further reminds the two of Sora as they happily smile at Kairi before she then resumes piloting the Gummi Ship, finally stating "Okay then, boarding at Radiant Garden, now!" says Kairi, the Gummi Ship making it's way towards the World.

...Meanwhile...

A man in a Black Coat, somewhere in Radiant Garden, looks up towards the sky, seeing the Gummi Ship approaching. He states the words "...May your Heart be your Guiding Key." before secretly disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness.


	7. First World

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part VI: First World.

RADIANT GARDEN.

The actual city itself is seen more hustling and bustling with people all around. As Kairi, Donald and Goofy enter through the front gateways. Kairi takes a step forward to look out towards the World:

"...My first World." says Kairi. Donald replies "Huh? Kairi?" says Donald. Goofy then replies "What is it?" says Goofy. Kairi then turns around and states her happiness "This is my first World I have been to all on my own! I know we have our mission and all, but, in a way, it's kind of exciting. Being free and independent like this." says Kairi, mentioning the fact that she has come to this World on her own without Sora and Riku for the 1st time, but-"Still...I can't help but feel, like, I have been to this place before..." says Kairi.

Donald speaks up by saying "Of course!" followed by Goofy "Don't you remember when Sora and us came to rescue you Kairi?" says Goofy. Kairi replies "Of course I do, I would never, ever forget that. It's not like I have forgotten this World...more like, it just feels more familiar to me then I remember from the time you guys and Sora came for me." says Kairi, as she places a hand on her chest, wondering what she is feeling inside of her Heart.

Suddenly, commotion starts to develop as Emblem Heartless suddenly appear on the streets, one of the townsfolk running past by Kairi and the others states "Heartless!? how did they get through the Claymore security system!?" says the townsfolk in question with another stating whilst running "Who cares!? just run! I JUST KNEW we couldn't trust "that man"!" says the other townsfolk. As Kairi decides to focus upon this later, she rushes into battle ahead of both Donald and Goofy, the two concerned for her safety.

Kairi having gone on ahead of both Donald and Goofy confronts a pack of Emblem Heartless in an alleyway, demonstrating her skills. During the whole year since Kingdom Hearts III, Kairi has become a seasoned pro Keyblade Wielder, no longer a greenhorn. She shows off her skills using the Thaumaturgy system shown by Sora in his Prologue earlier on in the story. As well as showing a new gameplay system-combining two Keyblades! this particular gameplay system is called the "Cross of Two", stylised as "χ of II". After Sora had disappeared, he had left a copy of his Kingdom Key Keyblade for Kairi to use. By combining it with her own Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, she creates a whole new Keyblade called "Intertwined Destinies". Afterwards, she uses the Intertwined Destinies to transform into a Formchange called "Paopu Protection". Her new Keyblade takes on the form of a Paopu Fruit shaped star Shield that she uses to finish off the Emblem Heartless with.

Donald and Goofy soon catch up with Kairi, the latter having glimpsed Kairi's new abilities. "Gawrsh Kairi, you sure have gotten stronger, haven't you?" says Goofy. Kairi merely smiles before stating "It's no big deal. I knew that if I was going to save both Sora and Riku one day, I would have to up my game. Thanks to Master Yen Sid, Merlin, the King, Axel and everyone else, you two included. I wouldn't have been able to come as far as I have...thank you." says Kairi. Causing both Donald and Goofy to blush until the former suddenly spots one remaining Emblem Heartless trying to sneak attack Kairi. "Watch out!" says Donald, as Kairi turns around, seeming to be too late to counteract, she hears a voice. "Dodge!" upon hearing this voice, Kairi immediately grabs both Donald and Goofy, the three of them taking cover as a large Shuriken could be seen taking out the last remaining Emblem Heartless.

"That takes care of that. Boy, for a new Keyblade Wielder, you still have a lot to learn, haven't you?" the voice reveals itself to Kairi, Donald and Goofy. As the latter two are shocked to see that it is none other then Yuffie, now seen wearing a new outfit. "Yuffie!" says both Donald and Goofy, as Yuffie replies "Hey Donald, hey Goofy. Man, sure has been a long time, hasn't it?" says Yuffie, Goofy replies "It sure has!" says Goofy. Donald replies himself, saying "You said it!" however, Kairi remains dumbfounded. "You know her?" says Kairi. Yuffie comically reacts in shock "Oh come on! I know it has been a few years but have you really forgotten me!? it's me! Yuffie! the great Kunoichi!" says Yuffie. However, Kairi still remains dumbfounded. It is then also however that she suddenly remembers who Yuffie is "Oh I know! you're that girl who used to help Sora before in Traverse Town...right?" says Kairi, just guessing at this point, of which Yuffie recognises. "Seriously? geez...and here I thought you were the more responsible of you two lovebirds, apparently your becoming more like him every single day." says Yuffie. Kairi then badly blushes before stating "I-I-We-Sora and I aren't-!" however, Yuffie catches Kairi off-guard in the confusion. Saying "Who said anything about "Sora"? hmm? HMM?" says Yuffie, tricking Kairi. Kairi then becomes comically angry at this as Donald, Goofy and Yuffie all start laughing.

At that moment, Leon, also in a new outfit appears on the scene "Yuffie, cut it out will you? you were given a job and you're suppose to fulfil it. Now I'm here to remind you of that (why did they send me to do this? they could have just sent Aerith…)" says Leon, doing his usual "pondering thing" to himself. Kairi unlike with Yuffie immediately recognises Leon "Oh! Leon! hello again!" says Kairi, Yuffie lastly says "...Seriously?" looking down to the ground, comically in depression.

Above not too far away from them, are seen both Maleficent and Pete, observing the group down below conversing "You were right Maleficent! those yahoos made it here after all!" says Pete. Maleficent replies "Silence, fool! do you want to give away our presence to them?" says Maleficent, as usual intimidating Pete. "D'oh!" says Pete, keeping his mouth quiet. Maleficent then states "Now then, we shall see...we shall see if what "he" said is true. That one of the Seven Pure Lights will be passed on somehow..." says Maleficent in a foreboding manner, apparently referring to Kairi's status as a Princess of Heart and how her time as one of the Seven has nearly ended...


	8. First Encounter-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part VII: First Encounter-Part 1.

Here is a side trivia-these are the two Theme Songs that I would choose for Kingdom Hearts overall not by Utada Hikaru:

Back to Life by Hailee Steinfeld from the film Bumblebee.

Everything I Need by Skylar Grey from the film Aquaman.

"Over here! Cricket's the name-Jiminy Cricket at your service." says Jiminy breaking the 4th Wall, as he narrates what has happened so far in the story.

"Well now, as I'm sure everyone has guessed so far: this is a true tale of love right here. After Sora disappeared following his goodbye with Kairi at the Destiny Islands, she had vowed that she would never leave him to be by himself ever again and now, has started journeying alongside both Donald and Goofy in order to find Sora. As always, everyone needs a trusty Cricket to keep tabs on their Journals so naturally, I tagged along too of course! although I have yet to make a major contribution to everything, I still intend to help all the same." says Jiminy, placing a hand on his Heart, vowing to help everyone any which way that he can no matter what.

"So far, the adventure has only just begun. Our first stop is at Radiant Garden where we had been led to due to Kairi's mysterious Connection with the World itself. We met up with our old friends from Traverse Town here and, not only that but shockingly-Namine is revealed to be here as well! with our friends' help, hopefully we will find a clue that will lead us to Sora. And now, back to our story..." says Jiminy, finishing the recap.

We return to the present time where Kairi, Donald and Goofy are seen being escorted by both Leon and Yuffie to Radiant Garden's castle, with Goofy asking them the following question: "So uh Leon, how come we hadn't heard from you and everyone in a while?" says Goofy. (Trying to explain the absence of the Final Fantasy Characters in Kingdom Hearts III. :[)

Leon replies to Goofy whilst everyone continues walking "After we finally finished restoring Radiant Garden back to the way it was before the Heartless and Maleficent ruined it, our job as the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" came to an end. However, that didn't mean we were going to get off scot free exactly..." says Leon, Goofy becoming confused before Yuffie states the confusion correctly "Don't mind Leon, he's just sulking. What he means is that even though we finished the initial job that we set out to do, there was still plenty of work for us left that we needed to accomplish." says Yuffie.

"We knew that there were other Worlds that were ravaged or were being ravaged by the Heartless, so with the old wizard Merlin and Uncle Scrooge's help, we were able to navigate to those Worlds and help them out." says Leon. Yuffie follows up saying "That's right! but of course, we still had to look after Radiant Garden all the same, we couldn't just leave behind our home obviously..." says Yuffie, showing a past doubt upon the expression of her face...

"...That's when "they" reappeared..." says Leon, recalling a flashback to when the apprentices of Ansem the Wise became recompleted during the events of Dream Drop Distance and how both he and the rest of the Committee proceeded to deal with them:

"...Please, let us explain-!?" says Ienzo before being interrupted by Leon pointing his Gunblade at him. Replying "And why should I? as far as I know and believe, you were and are still the enemy that plunged our World into Darkness. You helped the man claiming to be the great "Ansem the Wise" destroy Radiant Garden!" says Leon, making a valid point against Ienzo being backed up by Aeleus and Lea. Ienzo himself then replies "...It's true, we brought harm to this World of ours and countless others through the scientific researches we were working on...by all rights, we should be locked up both here and now by you-the fair people of Radiant Garden. But-!?" it's then that Ienzo is interrupted by Lea placing a hand upon the former's shoulder before having a stare off against Leon.

"Look, I think what remains the same and all that matters is that we want to atone, we did what was wrong and our Heartless and Nobodies paid the ultimate prices for that...Got it Memorized?" says Lea, recalling the painful death that his Nobody Axel experienced and feeling some sort of regret for him. Leon recognises the pain upon Lea's expression, however-"...And what? you think that makes everything right?" says Leon, refusing to circumvent the truth to the apprentices' desires.

Ienzo speaks up once more, saying "We know that we cannot take back a whole decade's worth of pain, but, at the very least, we would like-no, we WANT to atone for our mistakes during all that time. Aeleus here has taken a vow of silence until all can be amended for and I myself wish to follow in my former master's footsteps and restore this once glorious World back to the way it was. I know both Even and Dilan will agree with me once they have awoken." says Ienzo. Lea then says "At any rate, we just want to make right by you guys...and Sora." says Lea, shocking and surprising Leon and both Yuffie and Aerith who were accompanying him.

"Sora!?" says Leon. Lea replies "Yeah...after our Nobodies were destroyed mostly by him and his friend Riku, us ourselves as the "Somebodies" of those Nobodies...we sort of underwent a "purifying process" upon being recompleted. At the very least, that's what it was for these guys here." says Lea, pointing to both Ienzo and Aeleus behind him, the latter merely nodding his head. Leon then asks Lea "...And you? what's so different now?" says Leon, wanting to know the answer Lea would provide. Lea then answers "...I..." whilst recalling Axel's Memories of both Roxas and to a lesser extent, Xion.

"Please, let us atone. We believe we can help both you and Sora. We aren't just saying this to save our own skins, we mean this when we say it. Please...give us at least one chance to prove ourselves and if we fail...feel free to do away with us." says Ienzo, accepting the consequences no matter what. Aeleus agreeing in silence and Lea just waiting for Leon's response. "...Hmm..." Leon ponders on what to do with the three, however, Aerith then speaks up "...No matter how deep the Darkness-" everyone becomes shocked by her words as she finishes them, lastly saying "-A Light will always shine forth...right?" says Aerith, rephrasing the words Sora said to "Ansem" in the near ending of the original Kingdom Hearts game.

The flashback ends and Leon tells Kairi, Donald and Goofy "Thanks to Aerith, after that, we began an uneasy truce with that lot. Thanks to them, we were able to make time and travel to other Worlds to help them out. During that time, we learned that Sora was undergoing some kind of test and we wanted to help out in case of potential dangers. However, that guy, called Lea? he knew how to open a Corridor of Darkness and it was the only way quick enough to get to Sora in time. So...as a sign of both good faith and trust, we left Sora in his hands, hoping that he could be depended upon. To my personal shock but also relief, Lea proved himself when he saved Sora during that said test from the enemy and thus, that served as the lynchpin to solidify our alliance between us and those guys..." says Leon.

Goofy replies "Gawrsh, all this was happening and we didn't even know about it..." says Goofy, Donald sighing at this whilst Kairi merely replies "Lea..." showing concern of what everyone went through at the time, she clutches a fist, lastly thinking to herself "...Am I always...just going to remain a hinderance to everyone? …" thought Kairi to herself, hating the fact that she couldn't help whatsoever during the events of Dream Drop Distance...


	9. First Encounter-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part VIII: First Encounter-Part 2.

At last, Kairi and Leon's respective groups travelling with one another arrive at the giant front door entrance of Radiant Garden's castle, here awaiting them are Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan.

"Hello there, it's been too long, Donald, Goofy." says Ienzo greeting the pair. Goofy replies "Howdy Ienzo, long time no see!" says Goofy. Donald himself replies "Have you been good?" says Donald.

"Heh, yes, we have. We still want to make things right and hopefully, so far we have accomplished that. We wouldn't have been able to do so without Leon and everyone else's consent." says Ienzo, Dilan following up by saying "Indeed..." says Dilan.

Leon replies with the following words "...Just so we're clear, I still don't trust you guys. It's going to take a lot more then what you have done so far to make amends..." says Leon, being strict in his position as a leader. Yuffie replies to this "Hey Leon, you don't need to be THAT gruff-" however, she is then interrupted by Ienzo, saying "No he's right, we still must atone however we can...no matter how long." says Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan looking down towards the ground in solemnness.

Just then however "...Regardless, the fact that we are still making an effort must count in some sort of way, right?" appearing on the scene was Namine. "Namine! you're actually here!" says Kairi, honestly surprised seeing Namine in person. She replies "Of course, this is my new home. Hopefully here...I can atone as well." says Namine.

"Atone?" Kairi ponders by what Namine means by this, as do both Donald and Goofy. Before Ienzo could say anything, Namine speaks up for herself, wanting to reveal the truth to them personally "...It may be a bit of a long story, but...Kairi, Donald, Goofy...even though I was so happy inside my Heart, having been brought back as a Replica...at the time, I still...didn't feel like I deserved to live my own life. I thought that if my Heart just stayed with yours, Kairi, I could atone for everything I had done...but...I realised, thanks to both Sora and Riku, that...was me merely just running away, refusing to accept the truth. In the past...I did wrong by you three personally." says Namine, shocking the new trio.

She further reveals the truth by stating the hidden past unknown to the three "When Riku brought me back, during the time at the Destiny Islands a year ago...there wasn't a proper time to say anything, considering..." says Namine, recalling the final scene between both Sora and Kairi during Kingdom Hearts III. She then continues "...But now, I need to tell you the truth, the WHOLE truth...sigh...a few years back, after your first journey, when you defeated "Ansem". Donald and Goofy...do you remember, what happened, after that? …" says Namine, trying to get the pair to recall the hidden Memories within them.

"Hmm...no, I don't think so?" says Goofy. Donald then replies "What are you getting at, Namine?" says Donald. Namine then says "...Before you awoke in Twilight Town and met your friends there, I...tampered with your Memories. In truth, you two and Sora...because of me, you hadn't forgotten a most important experience. Tied to everything that ever was at the time...and..." says Namine, shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"...!? Wait a minute! I think I remember something along these lines, do you remember Donald when we went to the Datascape?" says Goofy, recalling the events of Re:Coded. Donald replies "...! Oh yeah! that! we met the Data version of you Namine and she explained more or less everything to us, isn't that right?" says Donald.

"Yes, it's true, I left my Data self to explain a certain message that needed passing on to everyone at the time. But now that my real self is here, I want...to explain everything personally." says Namine. "Namine…" thinks Kairi to herself, concerned for her former alter ego. Namine goes on to state "Because I tampered with Sora's Memories, you forgot all of your experiences during your time at "a certain castle" and that led to the problem you faced with the Bugs inside Jiminy's Journal when Mickey digitised it." reveals Namine to Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Leon and Ienzo's respective groups remain silent as they continue listening on to the story. "Sora was the Connection between everyone...and Kairi...YOU were Sora's most strongest Connection." says Namine, pointing gently towards Kairi, of whom stays silent upon Namine mentioning Sora's name. "...I may have had my reasons at the time...but, still...as your Nobody, I felt...jealous of you, Kairi. ...Looking back at it all now...maybe I didn't even have reasons at all, maybe...I just wanted to spite you, for being...my Somebody." says Namine, placing both of her hands upon her Heart, feeling immense regret for her past actions.

"...I tried to take away the bond most important to you, Kairi...and even the bond most important to Sora..." Namine clutches her hands tightly upon her Heart, recalling the events of Chain of Memories. "Namine…" says Goofy, as both he and Donald look on sadly at both Namine and Kairi whilst everyone looks on sternly at the two. "Even if the Organization were using me at the time to accomplish what they were doing, I still, on my own actions..." Namine starts to cry, feeling immense shame.

After a few seconds, Kairi shockingly smirks and places a hand upon Namine's shoulder, equally shocking her "Namine...what you did at the time, what you felt...those were how you genuinely felt, weren't they?" says Kairi. Everyone becomes surprised by what she says "It's true that I can't say that I am exactly happy with what you did, but...in all honesty, could I have really changed that? it's not like I could without being there to begin with. Namine, I absolutely hated my powerlessness to do anything, I still do, even now..." says Kairi, causing Namine to reply the former's name "...Kairi-" however, Kairi then continues speaking "But you, you were different. You took action, regardless of whether it was right and/or wrong and whereas I couldn't do anything for Sora, in the end, you were still able to. Namine, I can't deny the feelings you felt at the time because of me, that would be saying that I denied you as you being the part of me that was missing, the half I needed to become whole again. Just like Sora and Roxas, I had to acknowledge and accept the fact that there was "another me" and from that, I knew what it was that I had to do. Even when we first met, I already knew that there was a Connection between us and afterwards, when we became one again. I...wanted to save you, no matter what." says Kairi.

Namine becomes greatly shocked by these words Kairi is saying to her before she continues by saying "I had no right to take away who you were-who you are now. You are you and simply taking back your existence as part of me would not have felt right with me, at all. You being jealous...simply proves that you ARE Human, Namine. Especially, even more so..." Kairi places a single hand upon her Heart, lastly saying towards Namine. "...It meant that you were truly your very own person. Knowing that, I immediately accepted you and I wanted to bring you back, no matter what." says Kairi, earnestly saying what she is feeling within her Heart. "Kairi...I...I!" Namine still cries before surprisingly, Kairi cradles her head before gently bumping it with her own. "Namine...your feelings...they are truthful of who you are and the nature of your Heart. I understand that and I hope, that maybe not today but someday, you...can learn to forgive yourself...okay?" says Kairi, wanting to help ease Namine's burden.

This greatly shocks her before both Donald and Goofy then stand next to Kairi and Namine, the latter stating "Yeah! we want to help too!" says Goofy. Donald replies "We don't want anyone feeling sad, we should all run on happy faces and smiles!" says Donald. Kairi smiles at her two companions before looking towards Namine, again lastly stating "See? you have your friends. Me, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Terra...all of us, we're here for you, Namine. So don't face anymore burdens on your own, please...let us help." says Kairi, holding Namine's hands within her own. This causes Namine to cry even more then before but now not tears of sadness...but, rather, tears...of joy.

Leon sighs at this sight whilst Yuffie playing bumps into his chest using her left arm. Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan all look on smiling before Namine starts to wipe away her tears, calming herself down. "...Thank you, Kairi...everyone...I..." says Namine before being interrupted by Kairi, saying "You don't have to say anything, Namine…"thank you."." says Kairi.

This is greatly shocks Namine more then ever before, knowing the significance behind Kairi saying "thank you", as Namine at last, smiles. A true smile to clear away the doubts and the looming Darkness that has haunted her up until now.


	10. First Encounter-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part IX: First Encounter-Part 3.

Kairi acquires a new Keyblade called "Lost Memories" after talking with Namine. It has a Keychain based on Namine's sketchpad.

A few minutes pass after the conversation ends. Namine guides everyone alongside Ienzo and the other apprentices inside Radiant Garden's castle to where Ansem the Wise is in his study.

"Master Ansem, we have brought back our guests." says Ienzo both knocking on and opening the door. Welcoming everyone upon getting off his chair is Ansem the Wise himself, saying "Ah, everyone. You are here..." says Ansem.

"It's Ansem the Wise!" says Goofy, shocked to truly see the real Ansem, recalling having last seen him during the events of Kingdom Hearts II. "Yeah, it's true! I didn't believe it at first!" says Donald, sharing his surprise alongside Goofy.

"Ah, you two. You are Sora's friends, are you not? Donald Duck and Goofy...am I correct?" says Ansem of whom is bad at remembering "backstage Characters'" names. Donald immediately recognizes this and replies "Hey, what's with that tone!?" says Donald in his typical displeased tone.

"Master, we also brought-" before Ienzo could finish, Ansem holds up his hand. "It is alright, Ienzo. I...already know." says Ansem. Entering the room then is Kairi, remaining silent upon finally meeting with Ansem the Wise directly.

The whole room turns silent upon the two facing each other, Donald tries to speak up but is stopped by Goofy. Suddenly-"...It is good to see you again...Princess of this World-Kairi." says Ansem. This greatly shocks both Donald and Goofy before Kairi replies "...Yeah, it's good to see you too...grandpa Ansem." says Kairi, further shocking not just Donald and Goofy but everyone else present too, except for both Namine and the apprentices, having already known about the Connection between both Kairi and Ansem the Wise.

"Kairi! did you just say...grandpa!?" says Donald, shocked by the sudden familiarity between the two. Kairi reveals "Of course, he is my grandpa-grandpa Ansem, the ruler of Radiant Garden." says Kairi. Goofy then replies "...But Kairi, wait a minute, if you already knew he was your grandpa then how come you didn't know about Xehanort's Heartless?" says Goofy, wishing to clarify about Kairi concerning both Ansem the Wise and "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness.

"...Oh, right, I guess I should explain that, huh. Sora never told you guys, did he? well...the truth is-I am not from the Destiny Islands. This World, Radiant Garden...it is the World that I was born in." says Kairi, greatly shocking Donald and Goofy even more then before. Kairi further states "I don't...remember all the details exactly, but...I do remember that I used to visit grandpa Ansem here at the castle when I was a little girl. He was old friends with my grandmother..." says Kairi, thinking very both dearly and fondly of her grandmother. "Oh, I get it! he's not your real grandpa but he's still a grandpa all the same, right?" says Goofy, stating a part of the confusion about the clarification. "Yep, that's right. You don't have to be blood related to be family. Of course, because I was still so very small at the time, I had trouble remembering his name. So when we met that "Ansem" back then, I wasn't able to remember grandpa's name and tell the difference between them..." says Kairi, remembering meeting the Seeker of Darkness during the events of the original game.

"Yes...please, forgive me Kairi. I should have handled that situation more carefully, if Xehanort had not betrayed me, then..." says Ansem, pondering on what could have been done at the time. Kairi however stops Ansem, saying to him the following "Don't blame yourself, grandpa. Even though all of that happened back in the past, I still found my way towards the Destiny Islands and had made a new life there. I have new family members and friends supporting me that help me move forwards, we can't take back the past...but that doesn't mean we can't create a whole new future either. Just like what you were always trying to do back when I lived in this World." says Kairi, trying to ease Ansem's guilt over the part he played in deciding the direction of Kairi's life over a decade ago.

Ansem goes silent upon hearing Kairi's words, although he is happy to hear them, he cannot help but still feel guilt over the past. Namine then speaks up "Lord Ansem, if I may interrupt-" says Namine. "Lord?" says Kairi, confused about why Namine is calling Ansem "Lord". Namine replies "Oh, right. I call Ansem the Wise Lord because, well...I am an apprentice of his." says Namine, greatly shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy. All of whom exclaim "WHAAAAT!?" shouted out the three.

Leon takes this direct buzzing in his ear, saying to himself "Why does everyone feel the need to shout out in this room?" says Leon, referring to Sora, Donald and Goofy during Kingdom Hearts II upon finding out apprentice Xehanort's true identity despite apparently not being there at the time. "It's true, Namine here has become a fellow apprentice alongside myself and everyone else here. We are grateful to have her onboard with us, considering-" says Ienzo, also apparently hinting at something.

"Considering?" says Kairi. Namine then replies again, saying "Kairi, the reason I became an apprentice to Lord Ansem is because...we believe that there might be a way to bring back Sora." says Namine very shockingly. Causing Kairi, Donald and Goofy to exclaim once more "WHAAAAT!?" shouted out the three yet again. "Will you guys stop that!?" shouted out Leon himself in a slight comical fit.

"Kairi...do you remember why Sora disappeared to begin with? what was the cause? …" says Namine. Kairi, though at first silent, replies "...Yeah...it was...because of me." says Kairi. However, Namine clarifies "No, you are wrong. It wasn't because of you per say but, the Power of Waking that Sora used." says Namine. Ansem the Wise then speaks up, saying "After doing further investigative research into this Power, we learned that while it can indeed Wake Hearts from the depths of slumber. It also has another use...in truth, it is also known as the "Power of Revival". The Power to Revive Hearts quickly after being lost to Darkness. But, there is a price to be paid for wielding such great...and terrible Power." says the Wise Ansem.

"...Huh?" Donald becomes baffled by the conversation. Ienzo clarifies upon it "We believe there was a time where Sora overused the Power of Waking to save friends that were lost to him at the time. Is there...any point in time that could have happened?" says Ienzo. Goofy thinks upon this "Hmm...oh! oh...oh no." says Goofy, realising and remembering the point in time when Sora overused the Power of Waking-it was the moment during Kingdom Hearts III when "Light expired".

"You mean that because of us, Sora lost his..." says Goofy. "Not necessarily." however says Ienzo, this shocks Kairi, Donald and Goofy even further. "A Heart cannot become lost simply from using the Power of Waking, even if overused. It doesn't cause a Heart to become lost to Darkness, rather, it just causes it to go to sleep, somewhere out there in the wide and vast sea of Worlds." says Ienzo. "!? So you mean that!?" Kairi, upon hearing this believes that Sora can be saved. "Sora didn't lose his Darkness but rather, to sleep itself. And from that, we believe we can still find his Heart and bring it back to the Realm of Light." says Ansem the Wise, confirming Kairi's belief.

"But, it won't be easy...Kairi, did you and anyone else find it strange that...Roxas was still able to exist, despite becoming a Replica? what I mean is that, even though Roxas is technically no longer Sora's Nobody alone, the fact that he still originated from Sora must mean something, right?" says Namine, raising a valid point. "...Do you mean, because Sora disappeared...that Roxas should have as well?" says Kairi. Namine replies once more "Yes, in all truths, that should have been the case. They both shared a body so of course, that would have meant Roxas more or less should have faded away too...but he didn't. Do you know...why?" says Namine.

Kairi goes silent but from a facial expression alone, appears to know what Namine is implying. Namine then states "It's because...of the strong ties that Roxas has to his friends, that...is what kept him from fading away alongside Sora." says Namine, referring to the bond between Roxas, Axel and Xion. Ienzo speaks up, saying the words "Furthermore...we also discovered another thing, Kairi. I remember Jiminy Cricket sending us a detailed recording of the passage in one of his Journals in order to help us with this matter." says Ienzo.

"Oh! that's my cue!" Jiminy then appears on the scene under Goofy's hat. "Jiminy! you were hiding in there?" says Donald. Jiminy replies to Ienzo, saying "Are you talking about the entry I sent you inside the Journal that you said could help with Sora?" says Jiminy. Ienzo replies "Indeed, thanks to you Jiminy, we learned something rather crucial to solving the mystery on how to bring Sora's Heart back. You see...because Kairi is a Princess of Heart, even without her knowing...she was able to use the Power of Waking to bring Sora back, even when he became a Heartless." says Ienzo, presenting this shocking revelation to everyone.

"Yes...because you are a Princess, Kairi...your Heart had no fear of overusing that Power, because of one of the Seven Lights that you carry." says Ansem. Kairi, upon hearing all this, is taken quite aback by it all "!? ...So, you mean...that I...have the Power to bring Sora back...again?" says Kairi. However, Ansem reveals something also shocking "...No, now, at this point, you no longer possess that Power. Because Kairi...your time as a Princess of Heart has ended." says Ansem, greatly shocking Kairi.


	11. First Encounter-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part X: First Encounter-Part 4.

"My time...as a Princess...has ended!?" says Kairi, shocked upon this revelation presented by Ansem the Wise. "Yes...unfortunately, your time as a Princess of Heart came to an end over half a year ago and now...your 7th of the Pure Lights has disappeared, having gone onto a new recipient." says Ansem.

"No..." says Kairi, becoming downtrodden by this news. Ienzo however states "But, even then, the Power would not have worked. At the very least, used a 2nd time." says Ienzo. "Err wait, I'm confused by everything, what do you mean Ienzo?" says Goofy. Ienzo clarifies "Right then, ahem: Kairi was able to bring back Sora because she already used the Power of Waking. But to use it a 2nd time on the same person...would not have worked. The Power of Waking can only be used once to bring back a person's Heart a single time through the means of Revival. I had dug further investigations and discovered something crucial to the puzzle. You see, although Sora used the Power of Waking on your friend, Ventus was it? twice in a row, there was a difference between using it the two times. The first was to simply Awaken Ven's Heart whilst the other time following after was to outright completely Revive his Heart from being lost to Darkness. As for you, Kairi...you yourself didn't Revive Sora through the Power of Waking a 2nd time, rather, it was because of the strong bond between the two of you that you kept on persisting in order to save him, not only that, but Sora also Revived himself through the Power of Waking after going through a "certain experience" that we have yet to clarify upon." says Ienzo with a long speech of words.

"I guess...this makes sense somewhat." says Kairi, not really understanding everything but accepting it all the same. "Kairi...we can still find and save Sora, the Key to that being...both you, and Namine." says Ansem the Wise. "!? Namine?" Kairi does not understand, however, Namine helps with that by stating "Kairi...even though I am own person...I still come from you as your Nobody. Not only that...but, in one sense, I am also a 2nd Nobody of Sora. Although I am born from both your Heart and Body, because the former resided within Sora's Body at the time, upon coming into existence, this had given me the both strange and unique ability as a "witch" to tamper with Sora's Memories and all those Connected to him." says Namine.

"!? So then..." says Kairi before Namine continues "Yes, because we share a Connection, all three of us, you, me and Sora. I might be able to use my Powers to link them back towards Sora's Heart somewhere out there. We can find it, but..." says Namine before Ansem the Wise himself continues "Without your 7th Light, we won't be able to do much good once we find the sleeping Heart. Therefore-" says Ansem, about to propose something grand.

"Kairi, Donald, Goofy. You three are among the very closest to Sora himself, without you three, I doubt we will be able to bring Sora back. Even if we do locate his Heart, that still leaves the matter of his Body. Creating a Replica vessel this time will not suffice, instead, we must bring Sora's Body back in it's true, full and original form. That is where you three come in-you, alongside Riku, are perhaps the only four that can bring back Sora to the Realm of Light as a complete being, Heart, Body and all. Your Hearts and his are all intertwined with one another's, when I tried to merge Roxas back with Sora through the means of the virtual Twilight Town as DiZ, I had seen this for myself. Sora holds you four in particular very close to his Heart, when Roxas was on the verge of losing his Heart to Darkness and Namine had helped bring him back from those depths...I saw the Station that would serve as the Key that would Connect to everything. The "Station of Awakening"...that was the initial clue needed to begin all what was needed to be done. You four alone...have the power to bring back Sora." says Ansem the Wise, revealing this shocking truth for everyone to hear.

"But again, the Power of Waking will be needed. In order to accomplish this, Master Yen Sid and myself believe that we must find the 7th Light that was passed from Kairi to another. Kairi, you must seek out the Seven Lights and obtain guidance from them, they will hopefully provide a clue to bringing our lost friend back to this World." says Ansem the Wise, revealing what will become the crux point of Kairi's new journey.

"Seven...Lights..." says Kairi, pondering on their significance. Goofy then speaks up, saying "We already know about Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna, but..." says Goofy. Donald continues, saying "That still leaves three more!" says Donald. "Indeed, since you already know of the Worlds of the aforementioned Princesses. I suggest seeking out the remaining three, that way we will know where to go and whom we must meet." says Ansem. Ienzo himself continues "Once we find a clue into the Power of Waking, we'll figure out what to do with it once you have obtained-or reobtained it as the case may be Kairi. Simply going through the same means that Sora and Riku did to obtain the Power as we were informed of will not be enough to serve as basis that you yourself will 100% percent obtain the Power. Plus, we don't have the time to go through all that. We must act-and with haste, too!" says Ienzo. Ansem clarifies "Indeed, Ienzo is right. Even though we know what we are seeking, that doesn't mean that others won't be seeking as well. Namely those with Dark and malicious intents, you know of whom I am speaking of, don't you?" says Ansem. Donald and Goofy immediately follow up in unison "Maleficent!" says the two.

"Correct, her and others like her will exploit the Seven Lights upon finding out about them. Kairi, as a Guardian of Light, it is your role to protect the Seven no matter what, even if you are no longer included among their rank." says Ansem. Kairi then replies "...Yes, I already knew. Thank you, grandpa, Namine, Ienzo, everyone. Thanks to you all...our efforts...won't be in vain!" says Kairi with determination upon her face, Donald and Goofy both smiling upon seeing her resolve.

"...It won't be easy." Leon finally adds a place into the conversation. "Leon!" says Donald. "Aerith, Cid and the others along with a few new recruits have been sent out across the Worlds in order to help with the Heartless situations. So far we haven't received any reports about Seven Lights, even so...we want to help as best we can. We owe that much to both Sora...and YOU guys." says Leon.

Kairi then lastly states "Don't worry, no matter how far the road ahead or how deep the Darkness...there will always be a Light to guide us all through. Right, guys?" says Kairi. Donald and Goofy both nodding their heads and agreeing. Ansem finally says the words "...Then, go now, seek out new Worlds, meet new friends and face new Destinies, altogether with one another. That...is the way things should be." says Ansem the Wise. Kairi herself then nods before Namine states "I'll stay here and help to use my powers with Ienzo and Lord Ansem's research into locating Sora's Heart. Kairi, please find him...and...and Riku, too." says Namine, concerned for Riku.

"!? Namine! you..." says Kairi, surprised by Namine's concern, causing her to blush. Kairi merely smiles from this, stating towards Namine "...Don't worry, I promise. I promise that I will bring back everyone both safe and sound. Until then, we will remain Connected...inside our Hearts." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart, as everyone else agrees with her before all sharing a unified nod towards one another respectively.

Outside the castle, at the Dark Maw overlooking the city of Radiant Garden are seen both Maleficent and Pete. The former says to herself "So...the Pure Light was not going to pass on but rather, already "had" passed on...interesting." says Maleficent. Pete replies "So we've just been wasting time sitting around!?" says Pete. However, Maleficent then says the words "Silence, you buffoon. This is exactly what I needed to know in order to further my plans...if I am going to resume my search for the Seven Lights, I will need a new order to help me...you will go to other Worlds and gather allies for me once more." Says Maleficent. Pete lastly replies "Wha!? AGAIN!?" as Maleficent finishes off by stating "The Destinies have been "etched"...soon enough, my time will come. But first, I will need absolute power in order to overthrow those that would stand in my way. Yes...the "Lost Masters", as they were before..." Maleficent starts to let out one of her evil hag laughs as the scene turns into complete Darkness, showing that the events of the 1st Visit to Radiant Garden had now finally come to an end and that the true journey was just about to begin.

Meanwhile,

A man in a Black Coat is seen holding a small black coloured pinwheel in his right hand, spinning it with his left as he looks over all of the Kingdom of Radiant Garden from sitting up top it's castle. He lastly says the words to end the Chapter by saying "First Encounters...are ALWAYS, the most important. Fuu fuu." sniggers the hooded man to himself.

(This is the last of the DeviantArt Chapters uploaded so far. I will continue writing the story there and then upload it afterwards here. I have held a vote on deciding a choice of three Disney Worlds based on The Princess and the Frog, Brave and Moana would the viewers like to see first. The votes are 2 for the 1st film, 1 for the 2nd film and 0 for the 3rd film so far on Deviant. Please say which of the aforementioned 3 Disney Princess films that you would like to see written as a World in this story first in the Reviews. I will continue the story once that is done. :])


	12. Princess, Frog and Doctor

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XI: The Princess, The Frog and The Doctor:

The title is meant to be a pun on the expression-"The Good, The Bad and The Ugly". Also, here is another theme song I would choose not by Utada Hikaru to star in the overall Kingdom Hearts franchise:

Hope by Namie Amuro from One Piece.

Now resuming the main story (at last :]):

It was a short while after leaving Kairi's birth World of Radiant Garden and exploring the universe in the Gummi Ship that eventually, it's crew found their way to the 1st destination they were heading towards, a World known by the following name as:

THE BAYOU.

Upon arrival, Kairi takes a look at her surroundings. "...Ugh, guys, I am one for adventure and everything but still, couldn't we have found a place more..."settling" as a term of expression to land in?" says Kairi, displaying her non fondness for the swamp like area. "Sorry Kairi but the Gummi Ship doesn't exactly get to pick and choose where to land..." says Donald in a somewhat genuine manner. Goofy replies "This place isn't for a girl so it's somewhat understandable..." says Goofy, trying to relate to Kairi on the subject.

Kairi then replies herself "...Oh well, it's like you said Donald, we can't pick and choose where to land. It's not to my personal liking...but if it means that we can move forward along then I will learn not to mind." says Kairi, resolving herself. Donald and Goofy then happily nod towards this as Kairi in return smiles before as she stated moves forward ahead. Suddenly however, they start to hear noise in the background.

"This is YOUR fault! if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be stuck like this!" says a Female sounding voice. Kairi says upon hearing this voice "Hey guys, do you hear that?" says Kairi. Again suddenly, another voice, this time Male sounding speaks up "MY fault? you weren't "my" Princess! I am the one who should be feeling sad right about now!" says the other voice. Kairi upon hearing the word "Princess" exclaims alongside both Donald and Goofy "A Princess!?" before then nodding her head towards the two, determined to find out further what this exactly meant.

They go to the source of the voice and to their shock find...two bickering frogs! one Female and one Male. The Female frog says to the Male frog "Ugh! I didn't ask for this to happen! all I just wanted was to open my own restaurant and now I'm stuck with a pompous rich boy like you!" says the Female frog. The Male frog "Why do I have to hear all of YOUR complaints!? if my parents didn't cut off my allowance, I wouldn't have to be stuck here, listening to you!" says the Male frog in reply. "What did you say!?" the Female frog and the Male frog start to bud heads with each other.

"...Talking...frogs...talking, frogs!?" Kairi loudly exclaims, catching the two frogs' attention. However, before they could react to Kairi, Donald and Goofy's presence. Swamp based Heartless then appear, threatening everyone as a whole. "AH!? NO! NOT THESE THINGS AGAIN!" the Male frog upon seeing the Heartless runs away in fear, however, the Female frog merely sighs at this and stands her ground, determined to fight back against the Heartless.

Upon seeing this for themselves, Kairi, Donald and Goofy agree to back the Female frog up with Kairi saying to her "Sorry for shouting out a minute ago, it's my fault these creeps appeared. My name is Kairi, please, let me help!" says Kairi, wanting to help. The Female frog is surprised to see that Kairi isn't truly bothered by her speaking before deciding to just go along with the flow and reply by saying the following "...I'm Tiana, we can talk after pushing these things back. Hey! Naveen! get over here! I need your help!" says the Female frog, revealing her name to be Tiana and the name of the Male frog to be Naveen. Naveen replies "...Nuh uh! no way! you won't be expecting me to help out with pest control!" says Naveen, however, Tiana is adamant.

"NAVEEN!" shouted out Tiana, Naveen then becomes more scared of her then of the Heartless and proceeds to reluctantly fight alongside her, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Using her new "Lost Memories" Keyblade she received after talking with Namine back at Radiant Garden, Kairi combines it with both either her normal Destiny's Embrace Keyblade or Kingdom Key Keyblade to form a new "X of II" Keyblade fusion. Using a Formchange from the combined Keyblades, Kairi transforms her Keyblade into a Deck of Cards called "Elemental Sleights".

Kairi carries four Cards between each of her fingers, one with a different colour. Red signifies Fire, Light Blue signifies Water, Green signifies Aero and Dark Blue signifies Blizzard. By throwing a Card of one up to four at her enemies a time each, Kairi can cause an explosion of Elements based on the magical properties of the Cards in question. After throwing all of the Cards in the order which she drew them, Kairi can then restack them with new Cards-ones that have the same Elements as before or completely new ones like a Yellow coloured Card signifying Thunder for example.

However, because of the nature of redrawing, she will sometimes end up with only few Cards or no Cards at all which could decide the potential outcome of the fight in question. Nevertheless, Kairi is able to utilise the Elemental Sleights Formchange to her advantage, forcing back the Heartless for the time being. Afterwards, she and both Donald and Goofy then get properly acquainted with both Tiana and Naveen. "Phew...that was cutting it close. So...who are you folks anyways? judging from those strange powers, your not the locals of this Bayou...are you?" says Tiana, wanting to know more about the trio.

"I, well..." Kairi has trouble explaining herself due to having been told about the World order and why it must be kept a secret. Still, she tries to explain as best and as truthfully as she can by saying "...It's difficult to explain but those monsters we just fought are the reason we're here. We're here to stop them from causing trouble, they are called the Heartless and they go around hurting innocent people. We can't just stand by and let them do that, that's why we wield special magic to fight against them..." says Kairi, hoping that this is good enough to convince Tiana.

"Hmm...well, you helped us so I guess that certainly proves your words. ...alright! I'll trust you. You seem like good folk and like my daddy, I don't go discriminating people unless they give me good reason to." says Tiana, openly thanking Kairi and everyone for their help, making them feel genuinely glad. "Of course, that being said, you guys unlike a "certain prince" in question, seem trustworthy enough that you might be able to help us." says Tiana, apparently with a proposition in mind.

"Huh?" Kairi is confused by this before Naveen suddenly speaks up "Whoa! whoa! whoa! back up Tiana! you're not seriously thinking of asking these, these...these "peasants" to help us look for "her", are you!?" says Naveen, displaying his caution against the trio. Donald takes great insult from Naveen's words "What!? peasants!? why I'll show you-!?" before Donald could take action, Goofy comically stops him. Kairi wonders by what Naveen is talking about "Huh? "her"? is something wrong?" says Kairi.

Tiana sighs before explaining the situation whilst rubbing the back of her head "Sigh...okay, it's a bit of a long story but the truth is we aren't actually frogs. We're human." says Tiana, this greatly shocks Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Tiana further explains by stating "Because this idiot, spoiled rotten prince got swindled and tricked by a voodoo witch doctor, he was forced to become a frog. After that, he was apparently supposed to find a "Princess" in order to break his curse and unfortunately, he found me. When we thought that we broke the curse, instead, I ended up as a frog too and now we're stuck like this! thanks a lot Naveen!" says Tiana, displaying her contempt for her "partner in crime".

"Hey, it's your fault for falling for my irresistible charm, what can I say? I am just that good looking." says the narcissistic prince. Tiana then replies "Ugh! get a clue will you!? ...anyways, we're here in the Bayou looking for an old lady that can hopefully turn us back to normal. Unfortunately with those monsters lurking about, it won't be easy. That's why I was hoping you could help us out, of course, I'll pay yo-!?" just before Tiana could finish her sentence, Kairi raises her hand to stop her finishing.

"That's okay, we'll do it free of charge." says Kairi, shocking both Tiana and Naveen equally. "But!" Tiana doesn't want to feel like she is not paying Kairi and the others back, however, they clarify "We don't need money, just knowing that we can get you both safe and sound through this ordeal will be enough, right guys?" says Kairi. Goofy says the words "Of course! in fact, we don't want to get paid! just knowing we can help is more then enough." says Goofy. However, Donald comically replies saying to both Kairi and Goofy "Speak for yourself." says Donald, known for his greediness that he shares with his Uncle Scrooge.

"Oh please! like you "aren't" expecting something in return! in this World, it's always give something and then give in return. Or, in this unfortunate situation that I myself am in-give and then just take altogether." says Naveen, showing his distrust towards the "good Samaritans". Tiana tells him off, saying "Knock it off Naveen! not everyone is like you and solely cares about money! ...but, are you sure about this? I know he's stupid but he's not exactly wrong. Are you guys truly after something in this World?" says Tiana, upon thinking about it further questions Kairi on the matter.

Kairi then replies "Well...it's kind of true that we are here for a reason and hopefully we'll find out what it is but if it helps, we don't mean you any harm, nor are we here for malicious intents. Please believe us on this, we will understand otherwise but again, we don't mean you any harm..." says Kairi, wondering if Tiana will trust the trio or not. After a slight stare off between the two, Tiana could tell after looking into Kairi's eyes that she was most definitely not the type to lie. "Okay, I believe you." says Tiana.

This shocks Naveen "Wha!? Tiana!?" says Naveen. Tiana replies "The girl can't do Jazz if she don't know how to sing and dance and from seeing Kairi, I can tell you Naveen that she can do both." says Tiana, using Jazz as a term of expression to show her trust in Kairi. "Tiana..." Kairi becomes truly grateful by Tiana's words before she states "Now, any objections o prince?" says Tiana, asking for Naveen's opinion on this matter.

Naveen, knowing that he cannot win against Tiana, sighs and agrees to allow Kairi, Donald and Goofy accompany them "Sigh...okay, okay. Just remember, the prince always goes first ahead of everyone and in times of crisis, everyone goes first ahead of the prince." says Naveen, displaying his cowardliness. "Oh goodie..." says Donald sarcastically. Tiana lastly states "Right then y'all, let's get going, this Bayou ain't going to explore itself you know!" says Tiana, leading the group as Kairi, Donald and Goofy further nod whilst Naveen merely continues to sigh about everything.

Meanwhile however, the evil voodoo witch doctor who turned Naveen into a frog in the first place, Doctor Facilier is seen shockingly being approached by a man in a Black Coat. The "good doctor" replies "It's as you said, friend. I send your creatures and vermin pop up in the woodworks." says the doctor. The hooded individual replies "Just be careful not to underestimate them, they are "special" after all." says the person in the Black Coat. However, the doctor merely replies "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything goes swimmingly. After all, I have my "friends"..." says the doctor before the background scene turns completely black, showcasing an ominous feeling behind the scenes.

(I haven't seen The Princess and the Frog in it's entirety so I hope I was able to more or less recreate the personalities of the Characters, please tell me if not).


	13. Charms of the Heart

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XII: The Charms of the Heart:

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Tiana and Naveen made their way through the Bayou as Tiana further explained to the aforementioned three how they ended up as frogs with Kairi replying: "The Shadow Man?" says Kairi. Tiana replies "Yeah, that's right, he's a shifty person who lives around these parts and the prince here was dumb enough to fall for his tricks, that's how he became a frog." says Tiana.

Naveen himself replies "Hey, I resent that accusation! ...even though it is true. Sigh...all I wanted to do is live the high life and party both all day and night along. Unfortunately, I was met with this accursed situation and now I am forced to look for a way back to my beautiful and handsome self." says Naveen, displaying his vanity. Tiana then asks Kairi a question "Well that's enough about him, I want to know more about you guys, for example-why do you appear human Kairi? I mean yeah we're frogs and everything, we were turned into this by magic so I didn't really think about pressing the subject at the time. But now talking like this, if we want to work together, I want to know exactly how it is that you shrunk to our size and more importantly, how can you understand us even though we're..."different" to say the least." says Tiana, still wanting to know more about Kairi and the others.

It was still difficult to explain because of the World order but Kairi wanted to remain truthful, therefore she explains both much and little as she can that would satisfy Tiana's curiosity and at the same time keep the World order a secret "Tiana...well, like I said before, we're here because of the Heartless. Basically...they go around place to place harming others in order to steal their Hearts, we are the only ones who can stop them because we can wield powerful magic, but, as for our magic..." Kairi was visibly struggling to explain the next part.

However, surprisingly, Naveen speaks up "Hey Tiana, don't you think you are interrogating them too much? as much as I may hate to admit it, they "did" come to our rescue so for now, I guess I will suggest giving them the benefit of the doubt, at least until we turn back to normal." says Naveen, his speaking in Kairi, Donald and Goofy's defence surprises them. Goofy replies to this by saying "Gawrsh Naveen, you really are a good guy!" says Goofy. Naveen himself replies "What do you mean "I am" a good guy!? of course I am a good guy! I have always been a good guy!" says Naveen, going on a tangent.

"...I guess I have been a little "too" strict about all this...sorry, Kairi. Even though I was the one who told Naveen to have faith in you..." says Tiana, however, Kairi shrugs away Tiana's doubt. Informing her that she was right to be wary at best "Tiana, I don't blame you. Believe me, I would have done the same thing maybe if I were in your shoes. There was a time when I was alone and I was frightened...but, someone very important to me helped me open up to everyone and soon after, I was able to learn to trust again. So I know almost exactly why you were so concerned. Please don't blame yourself about it." says Kairi, showing her forgiving nature once more, Donald says "Kairi…" feeling sad about this conversation.

"It's not that I blame myself per say, just...me and my daddy always had this dream we were going to fulfil together. But...now that he's gone, I feel like there's still a gapping hole in my Heart where he used to be, even after all the time that has passed since he..." Tiana places a hand on her Heart, sighing as she thinks of her father, Naveen notices this and appears to be concerned for Tiana.

"Tiana..." says Kairi, now truly understanding why Tiana was previously wary. Naveen however surprises everyone again, even shocks by saying "...If you keep your papa in your Heart. Then...he'll never be too far off away from you." says Naveen, showing his better side of himself once more. Tiana becomes shocked by Naveen's "sudden" personality change before he notices how she is looking at him and reverts back "O-of course, that is if you believe in those kinds of superstitions..." says Naveen.

"Tiana, Naveen's right. Even when and especially though you miss your father, just always remember what you hold most dear about him. I know I have no right to say that but, I can only offer words at this point..." says Kairi, trying to help Tiana as much as she can. Tiana, thanks to both Naveen and Kairi's advice becomes more open minded as it were and thanks the two of them "...Thanks Kairi, you too, Naveen..." says Tiana. Naveen replies in bashfulness "I-I am going on ahead! I will need to check if I am one step closer back to being handsome again!" says Naveen, running away before Tiana could spot him blushing. Donald and Goofy notice this but decide to keep it to themselves, instead merely happily laughing.

"AAAHHH!" However, Naveen could be heard screaming out. Causing Tiana to rush on ahead and both Kairi and everyone to follow after her.

To be Continued.

(Want to space out the Chapters just in case something happens, call me paranoid about this but yeah, I don't want to lose any of the work so far.)


	14. Lurking Shadows-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XIII: The Lurking Shadows-Part 1:

Kairi, Donald and Goofy follow after Tiana after she heard Naveen scream out from the top of his lungs up ahead. It turns out that Naveen found himself caught face to face with an alligator, however-"Whoa, whoa, chill frog, I ain't going to eat you." says the apparently friendly gator. However, Naveen believes otherwise "Oh sure! says the hungry alligator with huge, humongous teeth!" says Naveen, practically scared for life whilst backing himself against a tree in fear.

"Naveen!" Tiana arrives with Kairi and the others. "Tiana! help me!" says Naveen. "Hey you, leave that frog alone if you know what's good for you!" says Tiana, believing the gator to mean harm. Kairi then replies "Yeah! Donald! Goofy!" as she summons her Keyblade with both Donald and Goofy exclaiming "Right!" at the same time whilst also summoning their respective weapons.

"Geez...Louis, how are you going to explain yourself to them?" says the alligator, apparently named Louis. He rubs the back of his head, wondering what to do to show that he genuinely means no harm. Suddenly, more Heartless appear and upon seeing them, Louis himself becomes panicked "!? GAAAHHHH!" shouts out Louis, climbing up the tree Naveen is hiding in, causing it to bend and for him to fall out from inside it.

"Ah! hey! no! that's MY hiding spot!" says Naveen, however, Tiana reminds him of the situation in front. "Naveen! snap out of it! we need your help." says Tiana, Naveen, upon hearing Tiana say the specific word of "help" lets his ego get to him in that moment. "Did you say...help?" says Naveen, trying to display his vanity towards everyone, however, suddenly, he is caught in a cage from beneath the swamp lily pad he was standing on at the time. A giant alligator like Heartless uses it's tail to form the cage Naveen is trapped in as he shouts out to the group "Okay, now I am in need of help, ahem: HELP!" says Naveen.

"!? That stupid! ...ugh, fine! Kairi, I got to go help Naveen. Please distract that gator while I do just that!" says Tiana, explaining a plan of action. Kairi replies "Of course! we'll handle this! this...is what we do best!" says Kairi as she, Donald and Goofy ready themselves for the fight that was about to begin.

Two gauges appear at both the upper left and right of the screen. One represents a caged Naveen, the other Tiana. They are the two's respective health bars and should either one of them completely lose their HP, the battle is lost.

Kairi must act fast and help protect Tiana with Donald and Goofy's help as she tries to free Naveen, in the meantime, they have to distract the alligator Heartless in order for Tiana to complete her rescue attempt successfully. Of course, all of this won't be easy, because Kairi and the others have shrunk to the sizes of frogs, the alligator appears to them huge in size and the attacks made upon it only doing half the damage as they would normally if Kairi was normal size.

Not only that but because they are also fighting in a swamp, Kairi and the others have to use swamp lily pads as footings in order to fight against the alligator Heartless in the water. During this fight, Reaction Commands from Kingdom Hearts II return. During critical moments in the fight, the alligator Heartless will jump up and then smash down on the ground surrounding it, causing a huge "tidal wave" as it were amongst the swamp waters. To quickly counteract this, Kairi jumps on a nearby waterlog just the right size for her to use like a surfboard.

She has to move in on the waterlog in order to damage the alligator Heartless quickly before he can slowly but surely deplete both Tiana and Naveen's health bar points after becoming aware of the former's presence trying to rescue the latter. Once Kairi sees an opening whilst riding into the swamp tidal wave, she bashes the alligator Heartless on the head, temporarily knocking it unconscious.

She uses this as just enough time to finish off the alligator Heartless known as the "Darkgnaw", named after one of Terra's Keyblades in Birth by Sleep. This causes it to release it's captured Heart but not before wildly releasing Naveen from his cage, having been flung into the air, there was no way to safely catch him in time. However, to Kairi, Tiana and everyone else's surprise, the friendly alligator from before comes to the rescue. Shockingly using the musical instrument of a Trumpet of all things to catch Naveen inside of it.

Naveen lastly states "I'm-I'm okay, I'm okay. Just...woozy is all." says Naveen whilst Louis, the friendly alligator happily smiles at having helped saved someone.

To be Continued.


	15. Lurking Shadows-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XIV: The Lurking Shadows-Part 2:

A few minutes after all of the commotion dies down, everyone regroups and checks on Naveen to see if he is alright, especially Tiana. "Naveen...you, you okay?" says Tiana. "Err yes, I am fine, I am...just...peachy." suddenly, at that moment, Naveen and Tiana found themselves starring deeply into one another's eyes. Before it could continue however, they both notice everyone's gazes, looking away from each other in bashful embarrassment.

Kairi then talks to Louis, saying to him the words "...I guess you really were telling the truth...sorry." says Kairi, genuinely apologetic towards Louis for thinking that he meant harm. Donald and Goofy also apologize with the former saying "We're sorry too." whilst the latter holds his hat in his hands. Tiana herself speaks up, saying to Louis "Same here, if it weren't for you, Naveen here would have, well, I mean, you know...you get the gist." says Tiana, struggling to say the words as Naveen notices her especial concern for him.

"Hey, no problem, it was completely understandable. I mean, look at me, I can't exactly be found waltzing in on Rhythm and Blues when I really, really, REALLY want to." says Louis, forgiving everyone very easily, understanding their perspective. Tiana replies upon hearing Louis mention Rhythm and Blues "Rhythm and Blues? does that mean, that you like music?" says Tiana, curious about Louis' interest in Jazz.

"Sure do. In fact, it's my dream one day that I can hopefully play on the big stage. Sigh...but again, as luck would have it-" says Louis, pointing to himself the fact that he is an alligator and no one would give him a proper chance. "Oh..." says Tiana, sympathizing with Louis on a similar basis. "Still, even though I thank you for saving my life, how does a croc know how to play the Trumpet?" says Naveen asking a question. "Naveen!" Tiana tells off the prince, not wanting Louis to think them rude.

"You want to know? well, instead, how's about I show you!? lights! stage! camera! action! ...music." Louis starts to play his trumpet, catching everyone in a Jazz feeling mood. They cannot help but start dancing to the music, Donald and Goofy somewhat trying to the dance with the former falling miserably. "Gawrsh Donald, I can't help myself, I'm feeling the swing!" says Goofy. Donald replies "Me too! I'm waddling so fast I can't keep up!" says Donald. Kairi, dancing herself, replies "Hey! this is kind of fun!" says Kairi. Tiana says in reply to Kairi's words "I hear that! I can't stop moving my feet!" says Tiana.

"Louis knows how to play the Trumpet, especially when he has a love for Jazz, speaking of love-" says Louis, commenting on Trumpet and Jazz skills before using his tail to push the dancing Naveen into the dancing Tiana, embracing one another. They decide to go along with the flow and dance with each other. After a few minutes, Kairi, Donald and Goofy cannot dance anymore. "Phew! "huff", "huff", I'm..."huff" out of breath "huff" guys..." says Kairi. Donald replies "Same here..." followed by Goofy "Me too..." says the two.

Afterwards, the three notice that Tiana and Naveen are still dancing as Kairi comments upon them dancing on the lily pads "Hey...look at those two go." says Kairi. Donald and Goofy like Kairi are also amazed.

But, as for Kairi herself, for a moment and a single moment only. She visualises herself as her Kingdom Hearts III self dancing with the Kingdom Hearts III Sora in both Tiana and Naveen's places respectively. This causes a tear to subconsciously flow down her face upon reminiscing, Goofy notices this and asks "!? Kairi, are you alright?" says Goofy. Kairi then notices the tear on her face "H-huh? wha? …! o-oh! sorry..." Kairi wipes away the tear whilst both Donald and Goofy look on at her lamentingly, worried for her as they know what she is currently both thinking and feeling inside of her Heart.

It has already turned into night and both Tiana and Naveen finally finish their dance to Louis' Jazz beat. They gaze into each other's eyes once more, only this time more honestly. However, Tiana, remembering what is at stake decides to back away from Naveen, wanting to remain focused. She walks away and although Naveen wants to go after her, he decides not to, also believing what they must do first is the most important thing.

"Tiana, Naveen..." Kairi woefully looks on at the two walking away from each other. Suddenly "Sigh...such is young love." what appears to be a firefly appears behind Kairi, spooking her. "AH!" says Kairi. The firefly replies "Oh no! no! no! don't be worried! I just was enjoying the moonlight dance same as you folks were." says the firefly. Kairi, having already learned her lesson with Louis then tries to give the firefly the benefit of the doubt whilst asking him "...Okay then. But, who are you?" says Kairi.

"Ray! you're back!" Tiana approaches the group, identifying the firefly. "Ray?" says Kairi. Tiana replies "Umm-hmm! this here is Ray, he helped us when we first got to the Bayou and even managed to get us away from the Heartless the first time around." says Tiana. Ray then replies "Aw shucks, you're too kind. At any rate, the name's Ray, at your service." says the firefly. Tiana reveals to Kairi why Ray hadn't been seen up to now "Ray went on ahead of us to see if everything was clear so that we could find a passage avoiding the Heartless." says Tiana. Ray now knows the identity of the Heartless and says "So those creeps are called Heartless? well, they ain't wanted in these here parts, that's for sure! don't worry Tiana, once we get to Mama Odie, everything should turn out just fine." says Ray.

"Mama Odie? ...oh! Naveen did mention that you were going to see a "her". Is that Mama Odie?" says Kairi. Naveen then joins the conversation "Correct! once we find Mama Odie, the curse will be broken and we shall be going back to our old selves, yes...indeed..." says Naveen, unsure at this point. Tiana hesitantly replies herself "Y-yeah..." says Tiana. Kairi recognises the worries of the two but before she can speak up, Louis says the following "Y'all won't be able to make the passage up ahead without first class transportation. That...would be me." says Louis, offering his services to everyone's cause.

"Climbing aboard an alligator's back, that will be a new one, won't it Donald?" says Goofy. Donald however, is fearful of the idea "...D'ohhhh! …" although Donald knows Louis is trustworthy, there was still something about riding on a alligator's back that made Donald "cringe". A few seconds later, everyone climbs onboard Louis before proceeding to safely navigate through the marshes up ahead that cannot be reached on foot.

Lurking from within the shadows, watching the group take their leave was seen the shadow of the good doctor, taking it's leave to inform it's original self of our heroes' next plan.

To be Continued.


	16. Pining for Another

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XV: Pining for Another:

Yet another "Insert Song" for Kingdom Hearts not by Utada Hikaru I would choose for the series overall:

Let It Out by Miho Fukuhara from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Whilst riding on Louis' back to Mama Odie's, everyone has broken up into smaller groups to converse among themselves:

Donald and Naveen.

Goofy and Tiana.

and lastly

Kairi by herself.

Kairi looks up into the starry night sky as she thinks about both Sora and Riku. Remembering the good times before the events of the original game and even after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Kairi could also remember how badly Sora and Riku's parents were angry and crying tears of both sadness and joy upon being reunited with their children after they had finally returned to the Destiny Islands. For Kairi herself, she didn't receive the same "courtesy". Instead, time had resumed forward from the moment that the Islands fell into the Realm of Darkness. She returned as though nothing had happened to her and even worse, eventually, because of the Organization's interference, she began to forget about Sora in her Memory piece by piece...

Kairi then shockingly says to herself "...Maybe...this journey wasn't such a good idea...after all..." says Kairi, doubting herself. It's then that Ray appears "Hello, hmm? what's wrong? why are you feeling so low?" says Ray, wondering why Kairi is both looking and especially feeling sad. "Ray...sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, it's just..." Kairi was visibly having trouble continuing through with her words, however, Ray was immediately able to recognize the reason why Kairi was feeling sad.

"Youse in love, ain't ya?" says Ray. This causes Kairi to blush and try to say something but Ray stops her, continuing to say the following "It's okay, what you feeling to be love is true love. Love ain't all sunshine and rainbows, love has got to have equal hurt, the same as it has got to have equal loving. That's what true love is all about, don't you think?" says Ray. Kairi then understands the deeper meaning by Ray's words, saying "...A Connection? …" says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart. "That's the one little missy, see those two there? they are suffering from true love too. But we got to let them find their own paths, same as youse got to find yours..." says Ray, offering words of advice to Kairi.

"...My own...path..." says Kairi, pondering on the subject. Meanwhile, Donald and Naveen are seen talking amongst themselves whilst fishing just to pass the time. "...You got a bite, my Ducky friend?" says Naveen. Donald pulls up his "fishing rod" before noticing naught a bite, replying "...Nope. Zilch." says Donald. Naveen sighs before noticing Tiana talking with Goofy "...Say Duck-" says Naveen, only to get interrupted by Donald saying the words "It's Donald!" says Donald in comical anger.

"Have you ever...fallen...in love, with someone? I mean, truly? ...do you think...that I could...no, forget it. Forget I said anything at all." says Naveen, shrugging off the conversation. However, Donald continues it after recognising Naveen's worry "...Think too much and she fly away from the coop." says Donald. Naveen reacts in horror to this before realising that Donald was just messing with him, Donald then reassures Naveen by saying "Don't worry too much. I have a sweetheart too, if there's anything you two can solve together, you can. You just have to trust and work together." says Donald, shockingly presenting a rather uncharacteristic trait of himself.

Although not really enough to convince Naveen himself, he still manages to find comfort through both Donald's words and advice. It is then that Naveen imagines having caught a bite on his "fishing rod". Goofy and Tiana are seen talking among themselves as well, getting to know each other better. Goofy replies "So the dream that you were talking about before was opening up a restaurant with your dad?" says Goofy.

Tiana says to Goofy in reply "Yep, that's right. Daddy and me had big plans for our restaurant, we were hoping that soon enough, we would be able to open up a whole chain of restaurants. ...But daddy...he was struggling at the time and he...well, he never got to fulfil his dream. Now I am going to fulfil it in his place, not just for him but for me too, I want to let him and mama know that I am going to shine bright like a star, just like that one up above." says Tiana, pointing up into the sky towards the brightest star.

"Gawrsh Tiana, you sure got ambitious plans. But I think that your dad would be happy for you either way, especially if you end up with Naveen to share your happiness with." says Goofy pure heartedly. Upon the mention of Naveen's name, Tiana comically tries to shut Goofy's large mouth, not wanting the prince to overhear the conversation. "Goofy! what are you saying!? that I'm...that he's...we're not..." says Tiana. After fixing his "beak", Goofy replies "But Tiana, I think you two would make a great couple. I mean, you two look at each other the same way." says Goofy. Tiana becomes surprised but not so much by these words, having more or less realised this for herself. "...We-we do? …" says Tiana, although a frog with no hair, she imagines holding it in happy shyness, thinking that both she and maybe Naveen do genuinely have feelings for one another.

"Land ahoy everyone! we're here! Mama Odie's place." says Louis to everyone, spotting Mama Odie's residence up ahead as they all stand up on his back to look more closely at it.

Elsewhere, at "The Shadow Man"'s current location, his shadow reports back to him. It whispers inside his ear "...So, Mama Odie's place, is it? heh heh, this just keeps getting better and better. I'll take out three frogs with one stone, unless, of course, your assistance counts as two stones. Does it? "partner"?" says Doctor Facilier, talking with the person in the Black Coat from before. He replies "I am only "assisting" you as far as our "deal" goes, you do understand that, do you not?" says the hooded individual. The good doctor replies "Yes, yes, of course. You help me in retrieving the prince and I help you retrieve the girl that he's travelling with, that's the bargain." says the doctor, shockingly revealing that the hooded individual is after Tiana.

"The Heartless will help you achieve meets' end, if not, well...I would "hate" to think what would happen." says the man in the Black Coat, the doctor takes this as a perceived threat, grabbing the hooded man and saying to him "Watch your tongue, you whelping! I don't know who it is that you really are, nor do I very much care for that matter! I only agreed to work with you because you said that you could help me in taking over New Orleans. After I done that, our partnership is terminated so to say but even then, I have...my "friends on the other side". Soon enough, neither you nor your Heartless will matter at that point." says the doctor, sure of himself.

"Confident, aren't we? I will not interfere with the plan that you have in mind but nevertheless, I shall warn you now. Get too close to one of "Seven Lights" and the Darkness in your Heart will react in reply and take you over, be certain of that." says the Black Coated man, giving Doctor Facilier a "friendly warning".

The doctor lastly replies "Why should I fear Darkness when I have myself a debt to pay? you can keep your Darkness and your so called "Seven Lights". I need only one thing and one thing only-cash, money, moolah. Once I have enough of that, I will be able to satisfy my "friends"' needs for souls upon taking over the place." says the doctor, stating his greedy ambition. However, the hooded individual remains unfazed by this.

He opens a Corridor of Darkness before disappearing into it, stating "It is not the obtainment of souls that you should be worried about...but the loss of a Heart." says the hooded individual before taking his leave, giving the doctor one final warning whilst he merely shrugs it off and focuses on the pendant that he is carrying around his neck.

To be Continued.


	17. Love Torn Aside

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XVI: A Love Torn Aside:

The group finally reaches Mama Odie's hut as Louis waits patiently outside, not wanting to potentially frighten her. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Tiana, Naveen and Ray all enter together and at last, finally meet Mama Odie herself with Ray starting off the conversation:

"Mama Odie! it's me, Ray!" says Ray. Mama Odie then replies "Why hello there Ray you little sugar cube! what brings you out these here part of the woods? how's your granny doing?" says Mama Odie. Ray "She good, she good. Though she got in trouble again, heh." says Ray. Mama replies again, saying the words "Ah heh heh! that old gal of a firefly, still got a spring in her step!" says Mama, with Ray happily saying "Yep!" says Ray.

"She seems like a nice old lady." says Goofy. However, Mama, despite being blind had very keen hearing. She says to Goofy "Old!? who are you calling old!? I may be in my late primes but that don't mean I am old!" says the eccentric Mama before suddenly falling asleep on everyone. Naveen says in reaction to this "...Are you sure that this doting old lady can help us? I mean, well..." says Naveen, showing scepticism. Donald agreeing by saying "Yeah, same here..." however, Mama suddenly wakes up and bonks the two on their heads with her walking stick, having heard everything they said "I could still hear you boys! ah heh heh!" says Mama.

"Ya see? you can't fool Mama." says Ray. Naveen replies "Ugh...duly noted..." as both he and Donald rub the sore spots on their heads. Tiana then speaks up "Mama Odie? my name is Tiana, please, I was wondering if you can help us. You see, we got cursed and-" says Tiana, however, Mama interrupts her "Say no more sweetie pie, I know everything. That's why you come to Mama Odie in the first place." says Mama, revealing that she already knew everyone was on their way towards her.

Kairi then speaks up herself "Then, if so...could you help both Tiana and Naveen? please?" says Kairi, speaking in favour for both Tiana and Naveen. "Kairi…" says Tiana, she and Naveen having grateful expressions upon their faces, Kairi smiles towards them, however-"...I am sorry." says Mama, shocking everyone. "Huh!? wha!?" exclaims most of everyone, Tiana replies "Wait, so you mean, that you can't help!?" says Tiana. Naveen replies "Are you telling us we came all this way here for nothing!?" says Naveen. Mama then replies with the following "No, I can surely help you with your problem. But, I can't help you with "the" problem..." says Mama in cryptic words.

"The problem? what do you mean Mama?" says Ray. Mama says to him "Ray darling, surely you already know." says Mama. Ray for a minute ponders before quickly catching on, he then replies "...Sorry, Tiana, Naveen. ...I blew it, Mama Odie...can't help you both." says Ray. Upon learning this, the group become saddened. "Oh no..." says Donald, as for Naveen, he lashes out in anger "I knew it! coming here was a complete and utter waste of my time! that's it! no more!" Naveen storms out the hut. "Naveen wait!" says Tiana, following after him.

"We'll go too!" says Kairi, however, Mama Odie uses her walking stick to stop her from going after the two. "Sorry girl but this ain't your "problem" to fix." says Mama. Kairi replies "Problem? what problem?" says Kairi. Ray then reveals the truth "It's like I said before, it's all a matter...of true love." says Ray. Kairi for a moment ponders what this mean until just like Ray before her, she quickly catches on. "...The Connection!" says Kairi. Ray happily nods his head at this, replying "Yup, you got it." says the firefly.

The scene switches to Tiana and Naveen's perspective outside the hut, as Tiana tries to stop Naveen from leaving. "Naveen wait a minute! stop, just stop will you!?" says Tiana. Naveen angrily shouts out towards her "No! I will not stop! all I have been doing is walking, running, jumping, eating flies, going forwards, backwards, left, right, heck even dancing! well, enough is enough I tell you! I refuse to put up with these shenanigans any longer and not be rewarded for it!" says Naveen, losing his cool in that moment. Tiana then says to him "...Haven't you learn anything? you can only truly be rewarded by doing hard work. After that the real prize comes to you, didn't you get that by now?" says Tiana, wondering what are Naveen's feelings on this subject.

Louis hides behind the hut, seeing the argument play out between the two "partners in crime", Naveen then says "...I am sorry, Tiana, I truly...truly am. But...I am not like you, I...do not have a dream, nor a goal in my life. All I want...is to party and settle down in the good life, I thought as I was with you that I, I could...I could change! but! it's not that easy! it's like you always say, I am nothing but a spoiled rich boy! I am not like you! nor your father who have wishes they want to fulfil! I-!?" suddenly, in an offscreen moment, Tiana shockingly slaps Naveen on his cheek.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ray and Louis all witness this whilst Mama Odie, remaining inside her hut merely sighs. Tiana is shown to shockingly cry because of Naveen's words, saying towards him "...I thought you were better then that. I thought...I thought that maybe! ...forget it, just...forget it!" Tiana proceeds to hop away, not wanting to see Naveen's face any longer. "Tiana! ...T-Tiana?" says Naveen. Mama Odie lastly finishes "See? it's like I told y'all, I can't help with "the" problem..." says Mama, Kairi hears her and places a hand on her heart, wondering to do next...

Tiana cries to herself, all alone near a lily pond, it starts to pour down heavily and suddenly-"well, well, well...it seems the aspiring chef has now become out of options, hasn't she?" says appearing from out of nowhere, confronting Tiana was Doctor Facilier, having shrunken himself to Tiana's size. "!? The Shadow Man!" Tiana places her guard up against the doctor, however, he claims that he "comes in peace", saying the words "Now! now! no need to pick a fight. I come with tidings, Ms. Tiana. I am here...to offer you, an exchange." says Facilier, shocking Tiana as she wonders what does he mean by an "exchange"?

To be Continued.


	18. Last Light-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XVII: Last Light-Part 1:

Naveen sits by himself in the rain on a branch of Mama Odie's tree hut, wondering to himself "how could he hurt Tiana like that?" he looks deeply into the palm of his hand before shrugging looking away in disgust from it. Kairi approaches Naveen, suddenly saying to him the words "...So, I guess that's it then." says Kairi. Naveen replies "Huh? what are you talking about?" says Naveen. Kairi then replies herself, saying the following words "Don't be stupid, Naveen! you KNOW what I am talking about! you and Tiana!" says Kairi. Her words shock Naveen, however-"...It's too late. Even if I went now after her...I would do no good by her side, I...I am worthless, most especially to her. Even my own parents knew that, that's why they cut me off. So if I can't help myself, just how...can I help Tiana?" says Naveen, looking into his palm once more.

Kairi sighs before proclaiming "...You don't get to decide that." says Kairi. "!? What!?" says Naveen in reply. Kairi states "You don't get to say that you are worthless, no one does. No one in the whole wide World is worthless, not even one tiny single bit. Think Naveen, if you were truly "worthless" then Tiana..." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart, relating and empathising with Tiana's feelings. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one...in fact, I know it all too well..." says Kairi, clutching deeply upon her Heart, as she thinks of a smiling Sora.

"...But! if I didn't have that pain to begin with, I wouldn't known this kind of feeling! this kind of happy and joyful feeling that Lights up my Heart! just because someone is gone doesn't mean that those feelings are lost forever also! ...for as long as I will ever live, I will keep hold tightly onto these feelings...until the day I can finally and truly embrace them, that...is a promise, to myself most of all, Naveen." says Kairi, in a way exclaiming a vow that she will find Sora no matter what, this surprises Naveen, showing how much Kairi truly cares about her new friends.

The rain starts to let up and Donald and Goofy then join the group. "Once a woman learns to fall in love, truly...it isn't that easy for them to let go, also, if I am thinking and guessing correctly about how you might be feeling about Tiana, then...I know you must feel the same way, Naveen." says Kairi, trying to make a point towards Naveen. Upon hearing his friend's words, Naveen lastly looks into the palms of his frog hands one more time before finally deciding, that he will go and find Tiana in order to say something that needs to be conveyed towards her.

"Kairi...thank you. You both as well, Donald, Goofy. ...If we hadn't met you three, then...well, I guess that is a story for another time, eh? come on my companions! we must find Tiana!" says Naveen, rallying himself up. "Now you're talking!" exclaims Donald.

The group of four proceed to look around the area of Mama Odie's hut until shockingly, they find Tiana leaving with the Shadow Man! Naveen shouts out "!? Tiana! TIANA!" shouts out Naveen, however, Tiana walks into Facilier's shadows, taking them elsewhere, leaving everyone else too late to stop Tiana from going with him. Naveen quickly thinks up a plan of action and decides to head back to Mama Odie's, believing that she can help everyone.

"Mama! please! we need your help! Tiana-!?" says Naveen, however, Mama hushes him. "Calm down sugar, I know already. That dang blasted Shadow Man...waltz onto MY private property will he!? the nerve!" suddenly, the ground starts to shake. "Uh oh! what's happening!?" says Goofy. Louis outside says "Guys! guys! it's-it's those things again! what are they called?" says Louis. Everyone shouts in reply "The Heartless!" as Louis in turn replies "Oh yeah! THEM!" says Louis.

The Heartless are trying to attack Mama's hut whilst Louis keeps the entrance safe from them getting to everyone inside, at the cost of being injured. Due to his big body and them being small, the attacks are minimal enough that they cannot steal his Heart right away. However, he can't last for much longer, thus demanding an immediate plan of action. "This is bad folks! Mama! what are we going to do!?" says Ray.

"...There! just a little more Tabasco and it's done!" says Mama Odie. "You cannot be serious about making food at a time like this!?" exclaims Naveen. "Shush little man, I know what I'm doing. This here is a brew pot that will take you straight to the Shadow Man himself." says Mama. "!? Are you serious!?" says Naveen in reply. "O Course. But, at the moment, I can only send two of ya to go and the rest to stay here and keep my hut safe." says Mama.

"Kairi! you go with Naveen!" says Goofy. "Yeah!" followed by Donald. "But guys!" says Kairi, worried for their safety. "We can handle protecting the hut and Naveen needs someone to back him up, that's got to be you Kairi, you're our best bet." says Goofy, explaining the circumstances of the situation. "Still!" says Kairi, refusing to leave everyone behind "Kairi! go!" says Donald, as there is not enough time to keep the brew pot "still brewing". "Kairi...please." says Naveen, needing Kairi's help. Although she doesn't like this situation, she will nevertheless agree to it. "...Alright fine. But you two have to come out safe! all of you do! Mama, Louis, everyone! okay!?" says Kairi before both Donald and Goofy nod, assuring her.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" says Ray. "Ray! what are you!?" says Kairi upon noticing Ray has hidden himself in the back of her hoodie. "I don't think I'll be much help here, youse are gonna need all the help you can get!" says Ray, determined to help. "Ray..." afterwards, Kairi agrees to allow him to accompany both her and Naveen before they nod towards one another and then jump directly into the brew pot.

Taking them to where both the Shadow Man and Tiana are, with Naveen lastly saying to himself "Tiana...wait for me, your "prince charming" is coming!" says Naveen, determined to save Tiana from the doctor no matter what.

To be Continued.


	19. Last Light-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XVIII: Last Light-Part 2:

Tiana is seen walking out of Facilier's shadows in an area resembling a graveyard. All of the surrounding tombstones are seen spotting Heartless Emblems upon them. Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opens up, appearing from it the hooded individual.

"All right, "friend", here's who you wanted, now you're going to help me once the prince arrives." says the doctor. Tiana says in reply to this "Hey! this wasn't part of the bargain!" says Tiana in outrage about the "exchange" Facilier mentioned before. He replies "Hmm? oh! yes, that. Well...sorry Ms. Tiana but, the bargain has now changed. But don't worry, I will still keep my end of it...once your dear prince arrives, of course, heh heh." says Facilier, shockingly holding up the very same voodoo talisman from the original film that was used to curse Naveen in the first place. "Oh no! Naveen! Nave-!?" suddenly, Tiana is trapped in a large coffin that is actually a Heartless.

"So, THIS is your plan, is it? to goad the prince here with one of the Seven Lights. I would actually call it ingenious if it wasn't so...foolhardy." says the hooded individual. Facilier replies "What was that!?" says the doctor with the hooded man replying "Exactly as I said, you didn't think this through. Your plan is lacking, I told you not to underestimate his entourage." says the hooded man. However, the doctor exclaims "Me? the fool? HA! no sir, YOU are the fool! for underestimating my "friends on the other side"! just watch! I'll take care of both the prince AND those accompanying fools of his! just you watch from the shadows as I take the big stage with a GRAND entrance!" says Facilier, preparing a big showboat for Naveen's inevitable arrival.

"...Suit yourself." the hooded man disappears into the Corridor from whence he came. Finally, a few minutes afterwards, Naveen and Kairi arrive in the graveyard. "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick from that..." says Naveen, feeling the aftereffects of the brew pot transportation. "Tiana! Tiana where are you!? Tiana!" says Naveen repeatedly over and over. It is then that the Shadow Man appears before them "Can you bark any louder? hush yourself, boy. For you in the presence of the great and powerful voodoo witch doctor himself, the one! the only! DOCTOR Facilier!" says the good doctor as confetti appears behind him.

"Enough! you con artist! it's bad enough that you tricked me into all of this but now you have involved Tiana as well! release her, NOW! I command it!" says Naveen, trying to state his authority as prince against the doctor. "Have you already forgotten that you practically signed over your fate to me? dear prince? take a look, this is all I need in order to settle my debt." says Facilier, showing off the pendant containing Naveen's blood. "!? That's the!?" Naveen exclaims in shock upon seeing the talisman. Kairi replies "Naveen, what is that?" says Kairi. Naveen then reveals the truth "...That's the blood seal that marks my "contract" with him, it's the proof he needs to use against me..." says Naveen, explaining basically that the pendant is the symbolism of him having made a "deal" with the Shadow Man.

"!?" Kairi is shocked by this. "That's right, you stupid minded "peasant"! with the power of this voodoo charm in my possession, I can easily assume your form and then take over power for myself! soon I will have it all-money, power, fame, fortune! no one will EVER dare laugh at the Shadow Man again! now I will be the one playing the tunes! not those fat swinging cats that have always ran the show, it will be me and me alone! Facilier is in the house now and it will be playing his tune all day, night and year long! FOREVERMORE! AH HA HA HA!" says the doctor, already proclaiming victory.

"...Don't underestimate Tiana and Naveen!" says Kairi all of a sudden, shocking both Naveen himself and the doctor. "...Wha? what's this? the peanut gallery is speaking up? foolish little girl, I have already WON at this point. The prince can't defy me, not so long as I have this charm, without it, he will no longer be able to go back to his riches again." says Facilier, however-"That doesn't matter!" says Kairi, shocking the doctor.

"Money...can't-will NEVER, be able to buy Hearts! the strength of a loving bond...will be able to overcome such greed if that bond remains true to itself! I know...and I believe either way, that Naveen and Tiana...will triumph! over YOU!" says Kairi, proceeding to summon her Keyblade against the doctor. Naveen, becoming inspired by Kairi's words, decides to join her in battle against Facilier.

Angered beyond measure at this point, the doctor calmly at first proclaims "So...you want to play your tune against my Jazz, eh? ...fine, I will be happy to oblige...sigh...THE AMOUNT OF SOULS DON'T MAKE A SINGLE DIFFERENCE! I'LL TAKE BOTH OF YOURS!" says Facilier, suddenly, a Dark aura emits from him but more shockingly, Kairi alone...can see purple coloured strings manipulating him. "H-huh?" however, she doesn't have time to analyse. She focuses on the battle that was about to begin, as Facilier summons the coffin Heartless containing Tiana from before from beneath the ground, sitting upon it as he looks down upon his enemies.

"Someone! anyone! please! help me!" says Tiana inside the coffin Heartless known as the "Frenemy Grave". "!? Tiana!" says Naveen, realising that Tiana is inside the coffin. "What is it Naveen!?" says Kairi. "Kairi! Tiana is inside that coffin, I am positive of it!" says Naveen. "...Then I guess we'll bash it open." says Kairi, displaying a rather uncharacteristic trait of force in order to save Tiana. "Indeed, it's time to show the Shadow Man...how we cats dance!" says Naveen, ready to fight alongside Kairi.

"Boss Battle 1" from Kingdom Hearts III starts to play in the background.

At the start of the battle, the doctor casts Shell magic on the coffin, protecting outside attacks against it. Kairi and Naveen are required to attack him first before going after the coffin, however, because the coffin is part of the body of the Heartless fighting alongside the doctor, it doesn't make things easy for the two of them of course. On the Shadow Man's orders, the coffin will sometimes appear in front of Naveen, hampering his resolve to attack in case he might hurt Tiana in the process. Leaving Kairi to majorly attack the doctor sitting on top of the coffin by herself, however, she and Naveen join together in a team movement attack that allows them to strike back. The team attack is called "Dancing on Water" and re-enacts the dance between both Naveen and Tiana from earlier. Kairi takes Tiana's place as Naveen's dance partner as both she and him dance among lily pads on a magic based form of water summoned in the team attack. By "pressing the correct buttons at the right and/or perfect times", the two can initiate dance movements that summon Light based magic as though it was confetti on a stage dealing enough damage to the Darkness based Heartless.

Midway through the fight, Facilier is knocked off the Frenemy Grave, losing his control over it. The Shell spell that he casted upon the coffin itself disappears, as Naveen decides to take this opportunity to save Tiana. "Kairi! I need you to stall him! I will rescue Tiana from that thing once and for all whilst you show him the strength of your words!" says Naveen, showing his trust in Kairi. This surprises her but acknowledges Naveen's request, as she faces off against Facilier personally in a one on one fight.

"You DARE to underestimate ME!? I will offer up your soul to my "friends on the other side"!" says the doctor. Shockingly, he throws Naveen's blood talisman into the ground where the doctor's own shadow is. Because of the immense Darkness he is emitting, Facilier causes his shadow to merge with Naveen's blood pendant, creating a shadowy creature of Darkness that takes on the form of the doctor's "friends".

Kairi becomes shocked by this "sudden mutation" but quickly regains her resolve. She tries to attack the "literal Shadow Man" as it were, however, because it is a shadow in physical form alone, it cannot be harmed. Not even by magic, Kairi then realises that the only way to take out the shadow is to take out Facilier himself but the doctor is able to hold his own, even when fighting alongside his shadow.

He uses powerful "Witchcraft" magic to fight against Kairi whilst using his cane to deal melee damage. Kairi displays strength of Heart during the fight and is able to finally defeat Facilier, just as Naveen saves Tiana from inside the Frenemy Grave's coffin. "This-can't-BE!" Facilier lastly exclaims before being defeated.

Afterwards, Kairi tries to charge at him one last time but unfortunately to no avail, as Facilier's anger completely engulfs him "ENOUGH! THE MUSIC STOPS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" shouts out the doctor. He pushes back Kairi as Ray, having hidden inside her hoodie, waiting for an opportune moment to make his move then notices that the blood pendant is now sticking out of the "Shadow Man"'s chest, having been exposed to Kairi's multiple attacks.

Ray hesitates for a moment before ultimately making a gamble and takes his chance at stealing the blood talisman. "Here goes...NOTHING!" shouts out Ray. "Huh? wha!? !? Ray! wait!" Kairi tries to stop Ray from acting boldly but is injured at the time to be unable to stop him. Ray rushes towards the "Shadow Man" standing over behind Facilier, managing to steal the pendant and causing it to fall apart. "I got it! I got it!" says Ray.

Just as Naveen helps Tiana out of the coffin however, unfortunately, Facilier alerts himself to Ray's presence despite him being small. "NOOO! YOU INSECT!" Facilier grabs Ray and ultimately...throws him towards the ground and steps on him. Kairi, Tiana and Naveen notice this before Kairi cries out in both anger and despair "NO...RAY!" shouts out Kairi. She tries to retaliate but Facilier halts her, ordering her back "Back off girl! unless you want to see the bug squished again!" says Facilier, as a barely living Ray is seen almost being stepped upon again by the threat of Facilier.

"You! you monster! how could you!?" says Kairi, tears flowing down her eyes. "What are you, a fool!? all insects of the like deserve to be squashed by me! you and those two are no exception! now watch...as I finish off this fly for good!" says Facilier, intending to squash Ray again anyways. "No! stop! PLEASE!" Kairi shouts out, begging for Facilier to stop.

Just then, shockingly, grabbing Facilier's raised arm is...the hooded individual! alerting and especially shocking everyone to his presence. "W-WHA!? WHAT ARE YOU!?" says Facilier in genuine surprise. "Alright, I think that's quite enough already, "doctor". Your role...HAS COME TO AN END." ominously said the hooded individual. What would await Kairi and the others at this turning point?

To be Continued.

(The Princess and the Frog World will conclude next Chapter).


	20. Last Light-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XIX: Last Light-Part 3:

A new Remix of Master Xehanort's Theme plays in the background.

Tiana comments on the hooded individual shockingly grabbing doctor Facilier's arm "He caught the Shadow Man...with his bare hand alone!" says Tiana.

"...My "role" is, over!? what nonsense is this!? unhand me you-you!" says Facilier, trying to break free of the hooded man's grip. However, he replies "You don't get to make demands at this point, doc. Right now, I'M taking the spotlight...and you? you're just a 2nd fiddle at this point. Best save yourself the embarrassment whilst you can, it's humiliating to see you struggle from my grip." says the hooded man in a both mocking and scornful tone. However, Facilier was merely feigning ignorance, replying "Oh I'm afraid that YOU are the one who is indeed the "fool", you fool! have you forgotten!? my "friends on the other side" grant me powers you wouldn't believe! why I bet if I called upon them now, they'd take your soul-" says Facilier, however, shockingly just then, the hooded man simply replies "Go on then, call them and let's see what they are truly "made of"." says the hooded man, shocking everyone present, especially Kairi and Facilier most of all.

Enraged, Facilier gives into the hooded man's taunt but shockingly enough. Even when "beckoning" his "friends", they do not appear at this point. "W-WHAT!? what's going on here!? why aren't "they" coming!?" says Facilier, not knowing why his "friends" are not appearing like they already should have. "Haven't you noticed it already, you stupid con? your shadow." says the hooded man, pointing towards Facilier's shadow of which he notices is gone. "!? NO! OH NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS-THIS CAN'T BE!" says Facilier, crying out in anguish as he realises what this truly means. "Oh but IT IS, doc. You see, because you already gave into Darkness and you "failed to deliver on your promise of souls", your so called "friends" no longer have any use for you and have already taken your shadow. Which means-" suddenly, voodoo spirits then appear and begin an ominous chant.

"BUT-BUT! I STILL HAVE TIME LEFT! FRIENDS! PLEASE! I STILL HAVE MORE TIME! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! PLEASE!" says Facilier, being dragged along the ground to a nearby tombstone with no Heartless Emblem on it. The hooded man further mocks him, saying "You paid the prices when you dabbled with the Dark arts. Now, they are here to collect on the payment...as-am-I." says the hooded man, picking up Naveen's blood charm. Facilier then at this point realises that the hooded individual had set him up all along "YOU! YOU USED ME! YOU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOU! I SWEAR IT! I'LL HAUNT YOU TO THE END OF YOUR DAYS!" shouts out Facilier before ultimately meeting his untimely end by being dragged away into the underworld by his "friends on the other side". Leaving a horrified expression of his face as a grave marker upon his tombstone before the hooded individual leaves the doctor with a posthumous mock, stating "Oh, I think not. Your days have just ended...and mine...are just beginning. Now then..." the hooded individual redirects his attention towards Kairi, barely able to hold herself together after the amount of injuries she received from the fight.

"...Who are you? what...is it that you want!?" says Kairi, remaining on the defensive as both Tiana and Naveen go and retrieve the fallen Ray whilst the hooded individual is "distracted" by Kairi. "...My, my, my. Our Princess has sure come a long, long way since last we met." says the hooded man. "Last we met? ...who...just who exactly...are you!?" says Kairi, lowering her Keyblade as she wonders just who exactly is this person speaking with her...

The hooded individual at last reveals his true identity by shockingly taking down his hood to reveal...a mask! and not just any mask. It was the mask belonging to none other...then Vanitas! indeed, he has returned, once more! "I guess we never had a proper interaction with one another, eh, "Princess" of Heart. My name...is Vanitas and I...I am your absolute WORST nightmare..." says Vanitas, summoning his signature red coloured Void Gear Keyblade!

The Kingdom Hearts III Remix of Vanitas' Theme-Enter the Darkness plays in the background.

Vanitas prepares to fight Kairi of whom retaliates. Due to having very low HP, the battle against Vanitas is script based. Vanitas uses his superior fighting styles, skills and abilities to gain the upper hand against Kairi. Even though Kairi has only 1 HP point left, she doesn't "lose her Heart" until Vanitas unleashes a final strike in the form of shockingly his very own X of II Keyblade combination! he combines his Void Gear Keyblade with a copy of Terra's Chaos Ripper Keyblade, creating a whole new Keyblade named "Dark Armiger". Using the Dark Armiger, he uses the Zantetsuken technique to immediately finish off Kairi in one, single swift blow, ending the scripted battle.

Kairi is pushed back, pushed to the brink of exhaustion. "What's wrong, "Princess"!? are you giving up already!? I thought YOU were stronger then that!" says Vanitas, mocking Kairi. "N-No..." Kairi struggles to get back up but is unable to, Vanitas roughly kicks her aside, stating his "supremacy" against her "...How droll. For a former "Pure Light" against me-"Pure Dark incarnate", compared to the fractured Light that is Ventus, you fail on a grandiose scale. I'd give you a 0 of 10!" says Vanitas before placing his foot on top of Kairi's head.

"V-Ven? ! wait! Vanitas! it's you! you're Ven's!?" says Kairi, finally having caught on to Vanitas' true identity. "Bout time you realised! ...not that it's going to do you any good!" Vanitas prepared to deliver a finishing blow against Kairi, until suddenly "Get away from her you creep!" Tiana rushes toward Kairi's rescue, leaving Ray in Naveen's care.

"Ahhh...right on schedule. Now then, let's see if this charm can work one last piece of magic!" suddenly, Vanitas had anticipated Tiana coming to the rescue. Upon realising this, Kairi tries to warn Tiana to get away "Tiana, run! he's-!?" however, by then it was too late. Vanitas had used the last remaining Dark magic inside Naveen's blood charm to shockingly "steal" something from Tiana that causes her to suddenly collapse unconsciously.

"!? TIANA!" shouts out Naveen, rushing to his beloved's aid. "N-No! what did you-what did you do to her!?" says Kairi, demanding an answer from Vanitas. "Relax, you has-been. All I did was steal her pure Light, that's all." says Vanitas. "!? Pure...Light!? you mean-!?" says Kairi, realising the grave truth behind what this all means. "That's right, again you finally catch on, "EX Princess". But also again, too little, too late. I knew keeping that old quack around was good for something, so I used him in order to bait you into my little trap to drain you of strength so that you wouldn't be strong enough to fight back against me." says Vanitas, explaining the "real purpose" behind manipulating the witch doctor.

"B-But why!? how!?" says Kairi, flabbergasted at this revelation. "Don't be dense, if you were still one of the Seven, you would have been able to recognise that your friend here was also a pure Light just like you formally were. The Connection between the Seven is so strong that in fact, it's practically binding. Once your powers "passed on", you lost that dear Connection, allowing me to make my move at the correct timing." says Vanitas, having plotted everything in advance, almost just like his former "master"-Xehanort!

"...Why you! you-" says Kairi, only to be interrupted by Naveen, finishing Kairi's words "You COWARD! I'll make you pay for what you did to Tiana!" Naveen tries to throw a couple of good left and right handed slug punches at Vanitas. However, surprisingly, he fades both in and out of existence each time that Naveen lands a punch. "That won't be the case as we won't ever be meeting each other again onward. However, as for you, "Princess", we'll be seeing each other again REAL SOON...count on it. On that note, ciao!" says Vanitas, taking his leave as Naveen demands that he return "H-HEY! COME BACK HERE! YOU HEAR ME COWARD!? COME-BACK!" shouts out Naveen, as Vanitas even after disappearing lets out one of his signature evil cackles, showing that he truly won the "war" of the "battle" Kairi and the others had now finished. It was at this point that Kairi ultimately knew...it was their loss.

To be Continued.


	21. Last Light-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XX: Last Light-Part 4:

Mama Odie was able to transport Kairi's group back via the reverse way after Donald and Goofy had managed to fend off the Heartless at the tree hut. Upon arrival, everyone was quickly informed of what had transpired. Goofy says "...Vanitas!?" as Donald replies "He's back!?" says the two as Mama Odie tends to Ray's wounds whilst Naveen stays by Tiana at her bedside. "Yeah...honestly, it was a shock for me too. Apparently he was after Tiana all along and he stole something from her...I think...it was most probably a pure Light." says Kairi, shocking both Donald and Goofy with her revelation.

"So then Vanitas has returned and is also after the Seven Lights? but uh...why?" says Goofy. Donald, angered by Vanitas' actions states the following "What's his big idea!?" says Donald. "Agreed." Naveen then joins on the conversation. "Kairi, do you know that masked scoundrel?" says Naveen, seeking vengeance against Vanitas. "...Not personally. At the very least, he's one of our enemies and...he must stopped." says Kairi in reply.

"Agreed. When do you take your leave?" says Naveen, wanting to accompanying Kairi and the others. "Naveen...you can't come with us." says Kairi. "What!? but why-!?" Donald stops Naveen and shakes his head towards him. Even though Naveen hates this, in his Heart...he understands that Kairi, Donald and Goofy have their reasons and thus ultimately accepts this. However-"...Then, just promise one thing: you will make him answer for what he has done, not for me...but for Tiana." says Naveen.

"...Naveen. Would Tiana really want vengeance?" says Kairi, shocking Naveen. "Please don't misunderstand, we WILL make him answer, for everything. But...if anything, I don't want to think that Tiana would want you to confuse vengeance for justice...you understand that, right?" says Kairi, offering clear headed advice for the prince. He takes a moment to ponder on this and again ultimately realises that Kairi is right once more, replying "...Yes, you are right. I'm sorry, it's just..." says Naveen, looking back at Tiana.

"We understand. We won't let either of you down, I promise." says Kairi, fully intending to stop Vanitas no matter what. Everyone nod their heads at this until suddenly, Tiana is seen awaking! "!? Tiana!" Naveen rushes to her side, followed by the others. "...Ugh...my head...daddy?" for a moment, being dazed whilst awaking, Tiana believes to see her father who is actually a hallucination in the place of Naveen, tending to her. "Tiana...are you...okay?" says Naveen, concerned for his one true love. "...Naveen." says Tiana, surprised to see Naveen of all people before her.

"...I was a fool. I thought that I was worthless, amounting to nothing. Even when we were travelling together, I started to further believe that when I compared myself to you, Tiana..." says Naveen, stating his insecurities. Tiana replies "This again? look, Naveen, I may have come off too strong when I left-!?" before Tiana could speak any more, Naveen interrupts her, continuing to speak himself. "BUT! after you left Tiana, I...did some soul searching and I found the answer within myself-it was something that YOU taught me: "Only through hard work, could I understand better". I did just that and I realised that I certainly was NOT worthless...not if I have people that understand and both wish and pray the best for me..." says Naveen, having reached a epiphany.

"I thought that when my parents cut me off, that was my new lot in life." says Naveen. "Naveen..." says Kairi to herself, Donald and Goofy, as they all both listen and look on at the conversation in front of them. Naveen then lastly states "I had no money, no family to back me up, I had...nothing. A truly spoiled rotten rich boy having finally been dealt by the hand that fed him...or so I thought. After being with you, Tiana, something...changed within me. I felt...that at that point, I no longer needed-especially wanted my family's money. But I was too pig headed to accept that in earnest, so I...I tried to cut you off. I myself tried...but my Heart? my Heart itself in full honestly? it...pines for you, Tiana." says Naveen, once more ultimately confessing his feelings of true love for Tiana towards her, shocking everyone listening and looking in the background. Louis outside the hut also hears this confession, in surprise, accidentally bumping his head on the tree hut's entrance. As for Tiana? she was absolutely the most shocked of all, but-

"...Y'all, you need to gather round. Ray...has one last thing...he wants to say to you." says Mama Odie, shockingly revealing Ray's ailing condition to everyone.

To be Continued.

(Until laptop is fixed, at best, one Chapter a day will be uploaded).


	22. New Beginnings

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXI: New Beginnings:

Mama Odie informs everyone of Ray's critical status, telling them all that his injuries...are fatal. As such, Ray has asked one last request of his friends...to hear, what he has to say. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Tiana, Naveen and Mama Odie all gather together in a circle around Ray as Louis watches outside the tree hut through the entrance, unable to fit inside because of his massive size.

Rays coughs and wheezes before speaking "Cough, cough. "Wheeze"..."wheeze"...that-that y'all? you...you here by my side...to say goodbye?" says Ray, knowing that his time...was nearly upon him. Everyone was struggling to find the words within them-of what to say towards Ray...however, he eases their consciences-"Wheeze..."wheeze"...it's alright, you don't..."wheeze"...have to say anything..."cough"...Ray understands." says Ray, not wanting his friends to be upset. Kairi forms a fist inside her hand, believing herself to be the one responsible for Ray's fate. Saying the following words: "...Ray...it's my fault. It's all...my fault! yet...again! …" Kairi starts to sob, believing herself to be the one responsible for the loss of yet another friend, as she then starts to think about Sora...

Donald tries to ease Kairi's guilt, only to be stopped by Goofy. Realising that this was a nesscesary moment for Kairi...shockingly, Ray places a hand on top of her formed fist "!? Ray!?" says a surprised Kairi. Ray then replies "Do you remember..."cough"...what I said before..."wheeze"...Kairi? true love isn't just..."wheeze"..."wheeze"...about loving. That would be too easy...real...true love..."wheeze"...is about sharing the pain. You don't have to be lovers alone..."cough"! "cough"! ...to understand that. True love is about...forming a bond..."wheeze"...between y'all. Kairi...I know you're hurting girl..."cough"! but don't..."wheeze"..."wheeze"...let that hurt...win. It...will be tough for ya...but..."wheeze"...you'll pull through. You've got...your friends..." says Ray, informing Kairi about the "Connections" she has made. After a few seconds of pondering, Kairi realises what Ray means and looks back at Donald, Goofy, Tiana and Naveen. Through looking at her friends, Kairi comes to understand the deeper meaning behind Ray's words.

"Ray..." says Tiana with tears in her eyes too. "...Now don't be sad...Tiana. I'm...happy, happy that I could help out..."wheeze"..."cough"! "cough"!" Ray starts to cough more abruptly. "!? Oi! hey! stay with us! you can't...go...you hear me!? you just...can't." says Naveen, although saying otherwise, he knows...that nothing can be done at this point. Hence struggling with his words before Ray suddenly says "Wheeze..."wheeze"...prince...do us both a favour. Never...let go of the people you cherish. "Cough"! "cough"! "cough"! …" Ray starts struggling to speak. "!? Ray!" says Kairi, clutching Ray's hand tightly before he suddenly lets go, shocking her. The Light on his tail starting to fade in and out...Ray says one last thing to both Naveen and Tiana, telling them the words:

"Prince...never...ever lie...to yourself. To your Heart...you and Tiana...you take good care of yourselves. You hear? me...and my lady...will always be watching...over...you...go and...fulfil your dreams. "Wheeze"..."wheeze"..."wheeze"..."cough"! "cough"! It will be tough...for all of ya. But just...remember...just one...thing. Keep bright...and shine...Light...and...love...ain't...too far...off...from...each..." ...at that point, Ray...could no longer speak. The Light on his tail...ultimately flickering out, stopping altogether. Kairi, Donald and Goofy all cry at Ray's passing with Kairi herself closing Ray's eyes in order to "let him rest in peace". Tiana cries and buries herself in Naveen's chest, as he tightly takes hold of her within his arms-sharing Tiana's pain. Mama Odie remains silent, instead using her walking stick to grab a nearby lantern and blow out the Light inside it, wanting to pay respect to Ray's passing.

A few minutes later, they all gather around Ray at the large open swamp near Mama's hut, as they "send him off beyond the swamp's waters" on a boat. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Tiana and Naveen all tightly hold hands with each other with Louis playing a sad tune in the background on his trumpet. Tiana and Naveen tightly hold each other's hands as Kairi, Donald and Goofy do the same among themselves. As Louis finishes the send off song, Mama Odie offers a few words to comfort everyone "For a small bug, he sparkled so brightly and offered words of wisdom beyond the ages. He lived his life in Light to the fullest and he never, ever stopped praying. Praying for all to find true love and from that, true happiness with each other. He was a true firefly to the very end...his small Heart serving as a big Guiding Key for everyone to find their Lights beyond their trapped doors-" says Mama Odie.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy were greatly shocked by Mama's specific mention of the phrases "Heart" and "Guiding Key" used together. But they said nothing, instead, wanting to pay homage to Ray. Mama Odie continues speaking "We all are gonna miss you Ray, I know I will..." says Mama, having spoke her piece. Both Tiana and Kairi offer up swamp lilies to Ray's passing as the latter then suddenly recalls a "certain Memory" flashing back into her mind:

...It was the moment just before Sora had disappeared once more from Kairi's life. They tightly held each other's hands as they starred into the sunset with Sora suddenly saying something to her "...They can take your World-" says Sora. Kairi wonders what he is saying "Huh? Sora?" says Kairi before letting Sora continue. "They can take your Heart. Cut you loose from all you know...but if it's your fate, then every step forward will always be a step closer to home." says Sora. It only took a single second for Kairi to realise the meaning behind these words and she knew...she ultimately knew...that Sora's time was up. Having used the Power of Waking in order to bring her back, however, not wanting to say farewell through words to him. Kairi merely just smiled towards Sora but at the very same time could not hide her true feelings-the feelings of hurt as she saw Sora vanish away into the suddenly fading sunset.

"...Sora...I will continue my journey. ...But..." with the loss of Ray, Kairi started to wonder about Sora when comparing his fate to Ray's. Ray was at peace upon passing away, Sora though not having died was content with his ultimate fate all the same. Which led Kairi to believe...would it truly be the right to do? to bring Sora back? The next day afterwards, Kairi, Donald and Goofy are preparing to leave the Bayou but not before speaking with both Tiana and Naveen about a "certain subject" that needs discussing. "...So Naveen, that's...the blood charm that the Shadow Man used to curse you, right? if you break it, you and Tiana will be able to go back to normal." says Kairi. Naveen replies "Yes...maybe. But...to be honest, me and Tiana don't want to go back to normal just yet." says Naveen, shocking the trio of heroes.

Tiana reveals the reasoning why "If we destroyed the charm now, we won't be able to talk with you guys normally anymore, right?" says Tiana, as Kairi scratches her face with a finger slightly, not denying the truth. "I thought so...you can't get one pass by me girl, you need to keep your wits about you." says Tiana. Naveen follows up by saying "Not only that...but we want to spend time here in the swamp...where Ray lived. We owe that much to him, me especially..." says Naveen, showing guilt upon his face until both shockingly and surprisingly, Tiana holds his hand. "You're not the only one who feels that way..." says Tiana, as she holds Naveen's hand and through the way that she looks at him, Naveen returning his smile towards Tiana's. Kairi could already surmised that Naveen's feelings had finally reached her before stating "I guess it is true what they say-true love conquers all." says Kairi.

With Kairi saying this and noticing how she, Donald and Goofy are looking at the two, they suddenly back away in blushing embarrassment. "Yeah! well...every woman needs a handsome prince charming right? even if we are both frogs of course-" says Naveen, only to get interrupted by Tiana stating "And every "prince charming" needs a woman to keep them in line from dancing horribly!" says Tiana, using dancing as a metaphor. Naveen replies to this "What!? are you saying that my dancing a moonlight ago was terrible!? even though you were mesmerised by it and fell madly in love with me!?" says Naveen. Tiana then follows up with a joke "...See what I mean?" causing everyone among the group to laugh.

"...Oh right! that reminds me! Ray said...he and his lady...did he...have someone waiting for him?" says Kairi, wondering about this in sadness. Tiana and Naveen become surprised by this before smiling towards one another, as the former then points up towards the sky. "...There." says Tiana, pointing up towards the sky, revealing to Kairi, Donald and Goofy the lady that Ray was speaking about. "Ray dreamed big...and just like him and my daddy...I'm gonna make it big too." says Tiana. Naveen shows his support "And I will help you every step of the way." says Naveen, declaring his undying loyalty towards Tiana. From this, Tiana lastly says towards Kairi "That reminds me...Kairi. I hope that you find your man that you are looking for." says Tiana. Causing Kairi to badly blush "H-Huh!? what-what do you mean!?" says Kairi.

Tiana decides not to add on anymore words, leaving Kairi being both bashful and confused. Mama Odie then gets the last word in edge wise "Now go on! you whippersnappers! yo journey ain't done yet! in fact, it's just beginning! get out there and explore the World! there are peoples to meet and things to see! get a going! get a going! we'll be here in case ya ever wants to visit. Now gets a move on, sugarplums! the music ain't going to stand by and wait! youse got to feel the rhythm and blues baby! oh yeah!" says Mama Odie, swinging in her moves and Louis playing on his trumpet to her tune on the "stage" alongside her.

Kairi nods before then nodding towards both Donald and Goofy and them in return, as the three head out once more, continuing their journey. Tiana and Naveen dance to celebrate the three's continuing journey.

The World Logo for "THE BAYOU" then appears onscreen, signifying the end of this World visit.


	23. Secondary Interlude

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXII: Secondary Interlude:

While continuing their journey through space onboard the Gummi Ship, Kairi, Donald and Goofy receive a sudden transmission from Radiant Garden:

"Hello? is anyone there?" the transmission is revealed to be Ienzo. "Ienzo." says Kairi. Ienzo replies "Kairi, we received an earlier message from Jiminy stating something of great importance." says Ienzo. Jiminy then joins the conversation "Oh Ienzo! you got my message I see!" says Jiminy, standing on Kairi's shoulder. "Jiminy? what's this about?" says Donald, wondering what Jiminy and Ienzo are talking about. The latter himself then reveals what "We were informed of what happened during your visit to a certain World. Apparently someone named "Vanitas" had appeared and had stolen one of the Seven Lights? is this to be true?" says Ienzo, wishing to understand the dire seriousness of this.

"...Yeah. I was there, he attacked one of my friends and had managed to steal a pure Light from her. We didn't know all the time that we were together that she was actually one of the new Seven Princesses. Vanitas told me...if I was still a Princess...I would have been able to sense that pure Light. But because I'm no longer..." says Kairi, greatly angered by her lack of "being able to do anything". "...I see. I would say not to let such things bother you, but, I am no fool when it comes to the feelings of others and of how dire the situation truly is. This Vanitas Character has certainly thrown a wrench into our plans, odds are he will go after the other Princess. If nothing is done-" says Ienzo. Donald then interrupts him by stating "We'll stop him! there's no way we're going to let him hurt others! right!?" says Donald to Kairi, Goofy and Jiminy. "A-hyuck! Donald's right! even if Vanitas gets in our way, we'll stop him! no matter what! right Kairi? ...uh, Kairi?" despite both Donald and Goofy's encouragement, Kairi cannot help but be uncertain about everything.

"Kairi? what's wrong?" says Jiminy. Kairi replies "...Even if we do find Vanitas. How is it exactly that we are going to stop him? more importantly...how are we going to get back the pure Light that he stole?" says Kairi. "...Gawrsh Kairi, you don't normally doubt yourself like this." says Goofy, causing Kairi to realise the error behind her words. "Oh! s-sorry..." says Kairi, not wanting to cause concern. Goofy himself then says in reply "I didn't mean that was a bad thing...sorry..." says Goofy, believing himself to have upset Kairi and feeling bad about it. "...Ahem: at any rate-" Ienzo resumes the "Heart" of the matter.

"None of you should ever doubt the strengths of yourselves. You each possess individual weaknesses...just as much as you each possess individual strengths. It's like you and Sora always used to say, Donald, Goofy. Oh what were the words again?" says Ienzo, trying his best to cheer everyone onboard the Gummi up. Donald speaks up, saying "All for One and One for All!" says Donald. "Yeah! you're right Donald!" says Goofy. "Donald...Goofy..." Kairi looks on in amazement at how lively her two companions are and how positive they can still be. Jiminy adds onto this, stating "Kairi, it's okay to have doubts. We all do, but keeping such insecurities bottled up doesn't help the individual in question thinking about them. Don't you remember...what your friend Ray said?" says Jiminy to Kairi.

Kairi recalls Ray's parting words of "sharing the hurt". Upon remembering this, Kairi decides to become determined and live up to the words that Ray had left everyone, wanting to become a "inheritor of the Heart", as it were. As for Ienzo, he goes on to provide a rather surprising idea in mind "Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy. When you mentioned about retrieving the pure Light that was stolen...well, I think I may have a means of how to help with that: it would be far too dangerous to let the pure Lights go back to ordinary hosts after having been targeted so many times. The evil fairy Maleficent and Organization XIII-the group that I, as my Nobody Zexion was once a part of being primary examples...therefore. What I propose is this: once you have retrieved the pure Light that was stolen by Vanitas...please send it back to us and then, we will place it inside an empty Replica, to safeguard it." says Ienzo with his rather greatly shocking proposal, as it manages to shock the whole crew of the ship.

Meanwhile, on a both certain and familiar World, looking out towards a familiar sunset. Is seen an equally both certain and familiar young individual...eating Sea Salt Ice Cream.

To be Continued.


	24. Exploring the Seas

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXIII: Exploring the Seas:

MOTUNUI.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy arrive in a new World, filled with nothing but a vast Sea and multiple small Islands. Kairi is seen wearing an outfit akin to a swimsuit, similar to what she wore in the original Kingdom Hearts' 1st Secret Ending-Another Side. She is seen with Thalassa Seashells inside her hair and ponytail and as for both Donald and Goofy, they are shown with no shirts and with instead both tanned skin and many tattoos across their Bodies. Kairi comments on their new Appearances, saying the following words: "Hmm...I like the style Donald but, I don't know..." says Kairi, not sure what to make of her Worldly Appearance, as it were.

"It can't be helped, it's to protect the World Order, I have no say in the matter." says Donald. Kairi then replies "Still..." says Kairi, still unsure before Goofy decides to change the subject. "At any rate Kairi, we got to keep our wits about us. Remember what Ienzo said before? you know, about the Seven Pure Lights?" says Goofy, reminding Kairi of the task at hand. "Don't worry Goofy, I know. Ienzo said...that for the time being, we should look for the New Seven Princesses like beforehand. We can't afford to mess up a second time, if what Ienzo and us believe to be true. Vanitas will most definitely strike again and steal the Seven Pure Lights...we can't allow innocents to get involved any further!" says Kairi, stating her determination on this matter.

"Right! I'm with ya Kairi!" says Goofy, Donald following up with "Yeah! same! ...but uhhh...how do we get off from this Island?" says Donald, revealing that the three have no means of transportation. "Can't you just conjure up a canoe for us Donald?" says Kairi. Donald replies "My magic doesn't work like that! Ah phooey, first Sora and now you Kairi. I'm not a miracle magician you know!" says Donald, becoming comically both touchy and grumpy about the subject. "Well, since we can't magic one up, how's about we try making one from nearby trees?" says Goofy, presenting an idea. Kairi puts her hands together in excitement upon hearing this, replying "! That's a great idea Goofy! let's make a Raft!" says Kairi, becoming all giddy at the thought of making a Raft.

"What? why don't we just make a canoe?" says Donald, being "boring". "Donald! use your imagination! we can explore the seas with as much freedom as we wish and there's no better way of doing that then on a Raft!" says Kairi, not taking no for an answer on this. "Oh! that's right! you, Sora and Riku once planned on sailing on a Raft to other Worlds, right Kairi?" says Goofy, realising the significance of what building a Raft means to Kairi. She replies by saying "Yeah! that's right. It...was always our Dream...in a way, it still is." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart, as she recalls the fond Memories that she has having built the 1st Raft in the original game. Donald again comically sighs at this, himself replying by saying "...Oh brother. You're becoming more and more like Sora, Kairi!" says Donald, not knowing whether or not that resemblance for adventure is a good thing for the "Heart".

"Hehe, I'll take that as a compliment Donald. What can I say? my Heart's curiosity just can't be helped, also, it's not just because of my Memories that I want to build a Raft..." says Kairi, causing Donald and Goofy to wonder what she means. She reveals "Because we never got the chance to begin our "Excalibur"'s maiden voyage, now's the best time to finally fulfil that." says Kairi. "Excalibur!? nuh uh! no way! I'm not riding on a Raft named that! we're naming the ship "Highwind"! that's final." says Donald, thinking up the name Highwind on the spot. "Oh come on Donald! you're no fun!" says Kairi, making a real girly pout. "No means NO!" says Donald, literally putting his foot down.

Suddenly however-"AHHH!" the trio could hear someone screaming out in the distance. Wondering what was going on, they look out to sea and spot a young woman around Kairi's age being attacked by...pirate riding shark based Unversed! Kairi replies upon seeing them "Heartless!?" only to be corrected by Donald and Goofy. First Donald "No!" and then Goofy "Unversed! be careful Kairi, they are probably more dangerous then the Heartless!" says Goofy, warning Kairi of the danger that the Unversed represent. Earnestly taking his words into account, Kairi then announces "...Right, I understand. Then...let's stop them before anything else!" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy lastly replying together with the shared word of "Right!" says the two.

Kairi using new Flowmotion abilities is able to ride along the water currents and streams to where the young woman was, thus initiating a battle with the Unversed.

To be Continued.

(Small Chapter this time around, I know. I was working on another "Secondary Interlude" Chapter but unfortunately lost all the work on that. :[, Will resume working once the Moana World is complete).


	25. Just Getting Started

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XIV: Just Getting Started:

Kairi, using Flowmotion to ride along on top of the vast sea waters uses it's advantageous techniques to "her advantage", taking the Unversed from a distance. She proceeds to trade blows with them back and forth before deciding to finish the battle on the "surface" layer of the sea using the new Keyblade she acquired from The Bayou based on the original The Princess and the Frog film called "Swinging for Dreams".

Instead of performing a X of II Keyblade Fusion, instead, Kairi relies on the normal Formchange ability of the Keyblade alone. She transforms her new Keyblade into what resembles Louis' trumpet and uses it's sound-full melody to hypnotise the Unversed into "peaceful sleep dancing". This could be considered a somewhat major turn of events when taking into account that the Unversed of which are creatures of pure negative emotions alone and that Kairi's influence, despite no longer being a Princess of Heart is still able to effect them on the degree that they would-even can starting dancing "in peace".

Deciding to allow the Unversed to walk away peacefully this time around, Kairi uses her new Keyblade's ability to have them retreat for the time being and although this certain Formchange is useful in settling fights. It cannot be 100% guaranteed for and thus, Kairi already knows that she must fight later on regardless even when she may not even want to.

Kairi had fought the fight and settled it by herself, as Donald and Goofy then arrive to her location using their somewhat unstable control over Flowmotion. Donald uses his magic to create a platform for them above the water, as Kairi finally speaks, saying "...Phew! that took a lot out." says Kairi, becoming more or less drained from using her new Keyblade's Formchange.

"Gawrsh Kairi, you sure are getting the hang of your Keyblade now." says Goofy, comparing Kairi's skills now to what they were during both Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts III. "Heh, thanks Goofy. I've had a lot of time to practice thanks to both Masters Yen Sid and Merlin, if it weren't for them and everyone else, I wouldn't have become as strong as I am now. You guys are to thank too, so...thank you, Goofy, Donald." says Kairi, displaying her honesty and gratefulness.

Donald comically takes this as his own success "Of course!" before Goofy unintentionally corrects him "Aw shucks, we didn't really do anything, right Donald?" says Goofy, earning an annoyed glare from Donald. Kairi giggles before suddenly "Who-who are you people? I've never seen magic of that kind on these waters." the young woman they were trying to help out spoke up.

She sat on her canoe, amazed by how Kairi and the others were "standing on water". Upon realising their certain error in using their magic in front of other Worlds' people, Kairi quickly tries to think up an excuse behind their magic "O-Oh! this is..." however, shockingly-"...I can see that I'm making you anxious. Forgive me, I just got all excited from seeing such a thing before my very eyes, please, clime aboard." says the young woman, greatly shockingly the group of heroes.

A few seconds later, they take the young woman up on her offer and board her canoe, though they find a tight fit more or less "...Hey! you're taking up more room! back off!" says a grumpy Donald. An unsure Goofy then replies "Sorry Donald! but you're legs are too spread out." says Goofy. Whilst they converse among themselves in the back, Kairi and the young woman similar to her in age start to properly get to know one another "I must thank you for saving me back there, please, let me take you back to my island home. We'll prepare a feast for you there." says the young woman.

Kairi replies "...Err...thank you but, honestly, we just wanted to help. We don't want to become a cause for concern and bother you or anything." says Kairi, nervously rubbing the back of her head. "...Hmm, I'll admit that that strange magic of yours caught me by surprise...though, if we are going to be honest with each other: it's not the first kind of magic that I have seen on the seas. At any rate, it's proper manners so I'll go ahead and introduce my name, ahem: it's Moana. And yours?" says the young woman, finally identifying herself as Moana.

With assured nods from both Donald and Goofy, Kairi proceeds to introduce their group "...Well, my name is Kairi. That's Donald Duck and Goofy, thank you for your hospitality." says Kairi, bowing her head in thankfulness, followed by both Donald and Goofy doing the same thing. Moana reassures them, saying "No! no! the pleasure's all mine. I must say...your companions are unique, to say the least. I have never seen such strange and wonderous talking "creatures" before." says Moana, earning Donald's wrath for the comment of "creatures"-"Hey! who are you calling creatures-!?" only to then have his mouth covered by Goofy, not wanting to be rude.

"!? ! Oh no! I didn't mean any offense by that! I meant it as praise!" says Moana, realising the error behind her choice of words. Donald calms down and then says simply in reply "...Oh, then it's okay." says Donald, reacting in anger the 1st moment, followed on by comically casually calming down. Moana replies to Donald's "mood swing"-"Fascinating. Are you perhaps related to Maui?" says Moana, bringing someone up named Maui.

"Huh? Maui?" says Kairi. Moana is greatly surprised to see from the expressions alone of her new friends that they don't know who Maui is "...You don't know who Maui is? ...hmm, curious and more curious. Judging from your clothing in particular Kairi, you look just like an islander like me...and yet you don't know who Maui is." says Moana, having very keen insight.

"!? S-Sorry! it's just...we're...we're...! we're from far, far away islands! yeah! we don't know anything about a Maui because we have never heard about him before, yeah! that's it..." says Kairi, making a story up on the spot. Donald and Goofy hope that Moana both buys and believes it, at first, she remains sceptical. However, taking into account that Kairi did save her life, Moana decides to give the trio the benefit of the doubt "...Well, I guess it doesn't matter too much if you don't know who Maui is. Again, please let me take you my island, I want to pay my debt with respect. Please." says the kind Hearted Moana, not wanting to take no for an answer.

Kairi is unsure of what to say and do before Donald has a thought pop up into his mind, he whispers in her ear saying "Kairi, if we go with Moana, we might get a better grasp on this World..." says Donald, knowing that "knowledge and wisdom are "powers" needed for their bigger overall mission. Taking Donald's suggestion after a few moments thinking on it, Kairi agrees to Moana's welcoming invite to her islands "...Okay, we'll go with you Moana. It's the least we can do to payback all of the trouble that we caused." says Kairi, Moana shakes her head, saying in return "Nope! no trouble at all." says Moana.

In truth, Donald had realised that most probably, "succulent sea food" could be waiting for him on Moana's island, thus he has no troubles whatsoever showing his "real intentions" through Heart shaped eyes at the thought of eating the aforementioned sea food. Goofy merely just looks on at Donald, wondering what he is thinking about. Meanwhile, on a small archipelago of islands could be found Vanitas, plotting his next course of action. "...Tch, they followed me, did they?" says Vanitas, showing displeasure in Kairi's group's arrival at this new World.

Suddenly "It's your fault for making an early play into the game, Vanitas." was shockingly revealed to be another hooded individual wearing the Black Coat.

To be Continued.


	26. Heart of the Sea-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XV: The Heart of the Sea-Part 1:

Kairi, Donald and Goofy are seen with Moana in her canoe, journeying to her nearby home island. The three talk among themselves whilst Moana concentrates on the canoe "So uhhh, Kairi? once we get to Moana's island, what's our next step?" says Goofy. Kairi says in reply "Hmm...well, if there is a Pure Light in this World-no doubt most certainly since those Unversed are here. Ienzo said that we should try to convince the current holders of those Pure Lights to pass them on to us. That way, we can take them to Ienzo and he, grandpa Ansem and Namine "should" be able to place them within empty Replicas that Even made...but-" says Kairi, expressing doubt with that plan.

Donald then replies himself "What's wrong?" says Donald. "I can't help but feel...that that plan is a giant "maybe". I mean, what will happen if the Pure Lights don't react kindly to being inside empty vessels? will they return peacefully to past original owners? or..." says Kairi, thinking of two possible outcomes that could very well happen once she and the others retrieve the Pure Lights. "Hmm...well, we won't know till we start!" says Goofy.

Donald following up with saying "Goofy's right! if we think too much on it, we won't get anywhere!" says Donald, saying that "too much brain power" could hurt "the brain" itself. "...Well, I guess you guys are right. We won't know anything for sure until we find the Pure Lights to start with." says Kairi. Donald then replying "Goofy already said that Kairi!" says Donald, "correcting" Kairi. "Huh? he did?" says Kairi, immediately followed on by Goofy saying "Huh? I did?" says "The Goof".

"...Aw phooey." says Donald, comically facepalming himself. "Hey! you guys back there! we're here! land ho!" says Moana to Kairi, Donald and Goofy. They look out from the canoe to see the wonderous island that is Moana's home "There it is, that's my home. Welcome to the island...of Motunui." says Moana. "Wow! it's so beautiful Moana!" says Kairi, amazed by the sight of the island.

Moana holds her head back in slight bashfulness, replying "Heh, you think?" says Moana before going on to say "Once we land, I'll explain everything to my dad-the island chief and all of the villagers about you guys. That will save the trouble of..."needing to explain a few things"..." says Moana, starring intently at both Donald and Goofy in particular with the former immediately catching on "Hey! what do you mean by that!?" says Donald in comical anger before doing his signature up and down "angry dancing" which causes the canoe to accidentally rock.

Meanwhile, at the scene from before featuring Vanitas and the other Black Coated person "...And just what are YOU doing here?" says Vanitas, being his normal, confrontational self. "Relax, Van...I am not here to interfere with your mission. Only to see that you stay true to it." says the Black Coated person under his hood, apparently knowing how to handle Vanitas or "Van" as he calls him.

Of whom replies "Don't call me Van! seriously, I don't need your help. Why won't those idiots who "resurrected me" get that already?" says Vanitas. The Black Coated person then replies himself "Do not forget Van, that it was by "their" power that you could return as you have. They collected the needed amount of negative emotions in order for you to re-sustain yourself as a "whole" being once more. The least that you can do is repay them back a little...right?" says this person, revealing how Vanitas was able to return.

"Hmph, what? I'm supposed to be grateful for that? whatever. Whether I returned sooner or not didn't matter. As long as Ventus lives then I will too. The question that would be needed to be answered at this specific point is..."why bring back me and for what purpose?" says Vanitas, wanting to know more about his "role". "...After the last Keyblade War, my masters-YOUR masters had seen that even though you fulfilled your role as one of "The XIII". Your role overall was not...they brought you back simply on that basis." says the person.

Vanitas replying "...What? on a whim?" says Vanitas. The person himself replying "No, a basis and a whim are two different things. Surely you know that...well at any rate, you, the Unversed, each and every single "piece of you" will become central in deciding "future outcomes"." The person takes off his hood but his face is covered onscreen. He goes on to state "For now, find "The Heart of the Sea". That will led you to the next Pure Light, Van." says the person before turning around and opening a Corridor of Darkness to take his leave.

"I told you don't call me that!" says Vanitas, summoning his Void Gear Keyblade in an angry rage at the person before suddenly stating his name "I don't need you barking orders at me on "their" behalf! you hear me!? MANA!?" shouts out Vanitas, revealing the person's name to be "Mana". However-"...I prefer that if you called me "Felix", Vanitas." says this "Mana" person, instead wishing to be called "Felix" before leaving Vanitas behind.

To be Continued.


	27. Heart of the Sea-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXVI: The Heart of the Sea-Part 2:

A while after Vanitas' fateful "discussion" as it were with the man named Felix. Returning to the present moment in time elsewhere with Kairi, Donald and Goofy. The three are seen at front row tables of a banquet held just for them by both Moana and her fellow villagers for helping the former.

Donald is also seen enjoying the succulent sea food that he was looking forward to, however, he gets constantly annoyed by the villagers trying to "ruffle his feathers", as they find both him and Goofy quite "intriguing" as a term of expression. Donald does his usual comical "angry dancing" at them with Goofy trying to calm him down.

Kairi can't help but laugh at the comical banter going on between everyone but also cannot help but state something that she is feeling particularly uneasy about: "...I know we should be grateful and everything Moana, but...I can't help but feel like we're taking all this hospitality for granted, sorry..." says Kairi in an uneasy tone, catching Donald and Goofy's attention.

However, Moana clarifies to Kairi "You shouldn't feel bad. You helped me out so this is me returning the favour. We as a whole are doing this because we want to, that's all." says Moana, trying to ease Kairi's conscience. Although she still feels uneasy, Moana's words do cheer Kairi up nonetheless. "So Moana, how did you run into those creatures-the Unversed?" says Kairi, wanting to know a little bit more detail about the previous incident.

"! Oh, that...well, since I saw your magic, I guess I can share with you mine. Remember what I said before about "seeing another kind of magic"? ever since I was a child, I have had this mysterious power to speak with the sea-or more truthfully, the sea speaks with me." says Moana, revealing her "magical secret". "!? The sea...speaks with you?" says Kairi, showing very keen interest and wanting to know more.

Donald and Goofy immediately recognize this as being attributed to the fact that Kairi is an islander and thus her particular interest in Moana's story. Moana herself, surprised by Kairi's interest, especially by how she is listening to the story starts to divulge more of it less hesitantly by saying "...Well, not too very long ago. Us islanders of Motunui were strictly bound to one island only and...that got me frustrated." says Moana.

"Like my grandmother before me, I am a free spirit. I want to go wherever the sea, the waves and the wind takes me. Regardless of whether or not I know where I am heading, I want to bet all of my chances...on the "New World" just ahead of us all." says Moana. Kairi becomes greatly shocked upon hearing Moana's words, being able to relate to them in almost every aspect.

"...To tell you the truth, I know that exact feeling, Moana." says Kairi, divulging a bit of the outside World's truth to Moana. Moana is surprised as she replies "! You do?" says Moana. Kairi then replies herself "...Yeah. I may not look like it otherwise but, I am truly an islander just like you. Your story...it, resonated with my Heart. Not too long ago, me and my friends...we also wanted to set sail and explore the "New World". ...but for the World itself, we didn't know much about it beyond our islands except only that it truly existed..." says Kairi, thinking back to the days of when she, Sora and Riku were younger and innocent before the fateful events of the original Kingdom Hearts game had begun.

She places a hand on her Heart, thinking about those "Dearly Beloved" days, especially the days that she spent with both Riku and Sora...even more so, the case of the latter. Moana however was quick to catch onto what Kairi said specifically "...Wait, what did you mean by "truly" an islander?" says Moana. Kairi, Donald and Goofy then became comically horrified upon suddenly realising the former's error in her words, thinking that they had let "the" secret slipped.

As Moana becomes suspicious of the group of heroes, suddenly-"Moana! Moana!" shouted out a nearby villager. "Huh? what's wrong?" says Moana attending to the villager. The villager replies "M-M-Monsters! they are attacking the nearby islands! we have never seen their like before!" says the villager in desperation. Kairi and the others listening attentively realise that the villager was most probably talking about the Unversed for sure.

"The Unversed!" says Donald and Goofy. Kairi replies "They're back so soon!?" says Kairi. Moana overhears Kairi, replying to her "Are they the same creatures from before?" says Moana. Kairi reveals "Yeah, it's very likely. Moana, can we borrow a boat? we promise to bring it back to you as soon as possible." says Kairi. However, Moana has another thing entirely in mind "No...I'll do you one better. I will navigate you myself across the oceans." says Moana, shocking the trio of Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Kairi is against the idea "Moana no! it's too dangerous!" says Kairi. Moana says in reply "Look, I may not have special powers like you three but I believe that I do know these surrounding waters better then you. Besides, you shouldn't underestimate a fellow woman, right?" says Moana, displaying her headstrong personality. Kairi again tries to talk her out of it "But!" to no avail as Moana rushes on ahead saying "Come meet me by the beach, I'll prepare a Raft for us!" says Moana.

Kairi sighs at this unexpected sudden turn of events before Donald reassures her "Better to just go with the flow, right?" says Donald in a both sighing and guessing manner. "I don't like this. I didn't want to involve innocent people from the get go but now! …" says Kairi, hating for what she believes having involved innocents one way or another. Goofy then tries to find the positive in this outcome "Don't worry Kairi, Donald. Moana looks like she can most certainly hold her own out there, let's have faith." says Goofy, ever the eternal optimist of the group.

"...Yeah, you're right Goofy. Alright, no helping it now I guess. Moana said the beachside, right?" says Kairi, followed by Donald lastly "let's go!" says Donald. The trio then head towards where Moana said that she would be awaiting them.

Meanwhile, on one of the islands being attacked by the Unversed, being set on fire in the process "Find the "Heart of the Sea" he said...tch, that know it all Felix." was seen Vanitas talking to himself with shockingly a shadowy human like silhouette standing behind him. "Alright, here's the deal. I will give you back your "Heart" and in exchange, you find the "Heart of the Sea" for me...you got that, Boots?" says Vanitas.

The shadowy human like silhouette called "Boots" lastly replies by saying "...Yeah...whatever you say, Mask-Ya." says this Boots Character, using a unique way of referencing others by their names...

To be Continued.


	28. Wayfinders-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXVII: The Wayfinders-Part 1:

Kairi, Donald and Goofy head to the beach where Moana is waiting for them, only to shockingly find that the Unversed have appeared at Motunui too!

"Back off! I mean it! you creeps don't scare me anymore." says Moana, as she fights off normal Flood Unversed with the paddle for the Raft she intends to use. "Moana! the Unversed are here too!? Donald! Goofy!" says Kairi, summoning her Keyblade. Donald and Goofy summon their respective weapons before both nodding and engaging the Unversed in battle alongside Kairi.

The trio fight off against the Unversed before then noticing that they are specifically trying to target Moana's Raft by setting it's singular sail on fire. "No! stop that! Kairi! if they burn the sail, we won't be able to set out to the other islands in time!" says Moana, fighting off the nearby Unversed by the Raft.

"...Right, I think I know what to do!" says Kairi. In the upper left corner appears a health bar for Moana's Raft, the more damage the health bar receives, the more the picture of Moana's Raft itself alongside the health bar will catch on fire. If the health bar completely depletes to 0, the Raft will completely be set on fire and the battle will be lost.

Kairi realises that the best way to save the Raft from catching any further damage through fire is by dousing the sail with water based magic, all the while fighting off the remaining Unversed. As she protects the Raft whilst fighting against the Unversed, suddenly, Kairi alone is trapped in a inner circle of fire by a giant masked Unversed carrying a very long wooden branch also set on fire.

"!? Kairi!" shout out both Donald and Goofy. "Don't worry you guys...I've got this." says Kairi, displaying her confidence. During the fight against the giant masked Unversed, Kairi realises that the Raft can still be attacked by it as it uses the fire from the wooden branch it's using a weapon to send fireballs above outside the circle of fire and hit them directly into the Raft itself.

Refusing to let the Raft get damaged any further, Kairi proceeds to use Reaction Commands once more against the masked Unversed. She targets the Reaction Commands at just the right time of when the masked Unversed prepares to send off another volley of fireballs. Using Flowmotion, Kairi jumps up above one approaching fireball onto the next until she latches her Keyblade into the largest one.

Immediately afterwards, by "pressing" the Reaction Commands multiple times again and again in order, Kairi swings around the largest fireball using her Keyblade, in turn using the fireball itself as a magnet to attract the other smaller fireballs in to make the larger one even bigger. Finally, once it is already large enough, Kairi "presses" the final Reaction Command called "Firaza Meteor" where she hurls down the "fireball sun" as a meteor on top of the masked Unversed, instantly defeating it.

Upon defeating the masked Unversed called the "Fire Dancer", all of the surrounding flames die down as a result of it's destruction. Moana, Donald and Goofy approach Kairi as the former looks on in sheer amazement "...Wow...just...wow Kairi! that was amazing!" says Moana, greatly impressed with Kairi's skills. "Of course!" says Donald, followed by Goofy saying "You sure have become stronger Kairi!" says Goofy.

Kairi brushes the back of her hair slightly in embarrassment before then reminding everyone of the dire situation at hand "Okay everyone, we're not done yet. The other islands need our help!" states Kairi. Moana nods to this in agreement whilst both Donald and Goofy become surprised by how mature Kairi is taking the current development "Gawrsh, unlike Sora, Kairi knows the seriousness of something going on, doesn't she?" says Goofy. Donald lastly replies "She's more dependable then Sora!" says Donald in humour.

To be Continued.

(This is an experimental Chapter, I am wondering should I separate the "Boss Battle" Chapters from the "Main Story" Chapters? please share your opinions).


	29. Wayfinders-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXVIII: The Wayfinders-Part 2:

A menu explanation pops up. "Raft Travel" allows Kairi, Donald and Goofy to travel across the seas with Moana helping them onboard her Raft. By asking Moana to head in which direction, she can easily take Kairi and the others to whichever nearby islands. However, if the winds start to die down on the ocean then the Raft will sooner rather then later stop midway through the journey. In order to continue the Raft's voyage, Kairi must cast Aero magic on it's singular sail to restore the wind pulling the Raft across the waters. She must also do this when boarding the Raft in turn when beginning a new trek to the other nearby islands.

As they set sail, Donald comments upon feeling the breeze across the sea "Wow! this is great!" says Donald. "A-hyuck! yup! there's nothing quite like feeling the wind on your face!" says Goofy in reply towards Donald. "Eyes up everyone! we've got company!" says Moana, warning Kairi, Donald and Goofy of approaching airborne enemies.

The enemies in question are revealed to actually be Heartless this time around! Donald and Goofy both simultaneously comment on their appearance "The Heartless!" says the two in unison. "The who!?" says Moana, as Kairi replies "More bad guys! Moana! just keep steering, we'll take care of the unwelcomed guests!" says Kairi, preparing to engage the Heartless via Flowmotion across the sea currents once more just like before.

Kairi must once again protect the health bar of the Raft now that it is travelling across the oceans. In order to do so, she will have to switch between fighting on the water and fighting on the Raft when the situation calls for it. She fights alongside both Donald and Goofy when onboard the Raft and fights alone when using Flowmotion against approaching Heartless up close and personal.

Kairi doesn't have to worry about casting Aero Magic on the Raft's sail to keep it in motion since from being already under attack is it in "turbulence", as a term of expression. In the upper right corner is shown a number of how many Heartless that need to be defeated before moving onwards. A total of at least 30 Heartless need to be defeated whilst protecting the Raft.

After defeating the 30 quota, suddenly, paying homage to the film Jaws. Kairi is dragged underneath the Raft into the sea itself by a giant shark based Heartless. She engages in an aquatic battle against the shark based Heartless, using unique magic spells like Sea Fire and Sea Thunder both for prominent examples to fend off the shark Heartless. Afterwards, she uses a Reaction Command called "Trailblazing" to quickly latch on to the back of the Shark Heartless, causing it to try and wriggle Kairi off from itself in fury.

Kairi has to "keep pressing" the Trailblazer Reaction Command over and over in order to hold tightly onto the shark Heartless around it's neck. Finally, she presses the "Up, Up and Away" Reaction Command, of which causes the Shark Heartless to rashly lunge itself up towards the sky and above out of the oceans. Thereby crashing on top of Moana's raft where Kairi alongside both Donald and Goofy together finish off the shark Heartless' remaining HP.

The remaining Heartless flee in terror upon seeing the defeat and destruction of the shark Heartless known as the "Snaggletooth". Kairi starts to exhaust herself after the constant fighting but realises that more is just on the way, as she catches view of a nearby island with one of it's forests caught on fire. Moana looks on at this in fear "Oh no! the island!" says Moana. Kairi lastly states "Hard to starboard Moana! don't worry, we'll save the island no matter what!" says Kairi, trying to assure Moana.

To be Continued.


	30. Wayfinders-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXIX: The Wayfinders-Part 3:

Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Moana upon arriving at the island take a look at their surroundings and see that there is much work to be done. Moana takes a close look at the summit peak of a nearby dormant volcano on the island, realising that most of the fire is being concentrated there. "...Kairi. I'm going on ahead to that volcano, it seems like those guys are up to something there!" says Moana, as she rushes off ahead once more.

"Ah! Moana wait! ...she's gone again." says Kairi. Donald replies "She reminds me of Sora like you Kairi." says Donald. Kairi herself replies "...I don't whether or not if that is exactly a "good" thing Donald..." says Kairi, showing her worry and concern for Moana. "Don't worry Kairi, Donald. If there's anyone who knows these seas and islands better, it's Moana. We should have faith in her, don't you think?" says Goofy, trying to keep a bright outlook in these serious turns of events.

"...If only I had your positive way of thinking, Goofy." says Kairi, though still worried about her new friend Moana, Kairi decides to keep her feelings of anxiety at bay. Becoming slightly inspired by Goofy's "Cheer Ability", Kairi suddenly slaps both of her cheeks together at the same time before resuming focus on the task at hand. "Right guys, I'm going...to have faith in Moana. In the meantime, let's prove her faith in us by getting rid of all these flames!" says Kairi, trying to fill herself with "Vim and Vigour", especially because of the crisis.

"Yeah!" says Donald, also trying to fill himself with "Vim and Vigour". A menu explanation appears again, it reveals that Kairi must douse away all of the fire that has engulfed certain parts of the island with Water Magic, at the same time, she must fight Unversed that will try to get in the heroes' way. However, if the fighting against the Unversed carries on for too long, the fire will continue to engulf the whole forest on the island and there will be nothing left. Thus the battle will be lost, in order to make sure that doesn't happen, Kairi must mediate between both the fighting and casting Water Spells on the fire before they completely spread out through the respective areas on the island.

A new Remix of the Theme Vim and Vigour plays in the background as Kairi, Donald and Goofy begin to "wash away the forest" as it were.

Upon completing their mission and "cleansing" the forest. Kairi resolves now to go after Moana at the dormant volcano on the island "Moana, we're coming now!" says Kairi. Alongside her companions, the trio rush to the dormant volcano where Moana will hopefully be found. At the circular ring area of the top of the volcano, Kairi calls out to Moana "Moana! Moana where are you!?" says Kairi, shouting out.

Suddenly and shockingly, the dormant volcano starts to "Light" up like a Christmas Tree and the magma right down below the circular area where Kairi and the others are right at the top starts to act strange. Donald feels very uneasy as he looks down below "D'ohhh…? …! !? Kairi! Goofy!" says Donald. He calls out to both Kairi and Goofy, pointing to the other side of the circular area at the top of the volcano.

"Donald? what's-...!? Moana!" calls out Kairi, as she shockingly sees Moana having been knocked unconscious and held hostage by a man wearing the signature Black Coat. He carries Moana around his arm before then speaking to Kairi, Donald and Goofy, suddenly saying to them the words "Geez...what a pain. I have to do "this" in order to get my "Heart" back? this is bad business through and through..." says the hooded man. Kairi replies "Huh!? what are you talking about!? give our friend back!" says Kairi, angrily summoning her Keyblade.

The hooded man pulls up the arm not carrying Moana before making a gesture with it's hand, continuing to speak to the three heroes "Easy there, Girl-Ya. I don't want to hurt your friend if I don't have to, all I want is some "information" from you guys." says the hooded man. However, Kairi doesn't believe a single thing that the hooded individual says, replying to him "Yeah right! what makes you think that I'll believe anything "you" say!?" says Kairi, standing fierce but not taking brash action in case Moana could very possibly get hurt.

Goofy then speaks up, wishing to say his piece "...You're with Vanitas, aren't you!?" says Goofy. Following in reply is Donald by saying "Just admit it!" says Donald. The hooded man however, appears "genuinely" not to know Vanitas, at least, by name "Vanitas? ...oh, you must mean that Mask-Ya guy. ...Yeah, you could say that I'm working with him...but not by choice." says the hooded man. Again, the band of three don't believe him "Then why are you leading the Unversed to attack these innocent islands!?" says Kairi, demanding an answer.

"...I am only looking for something called the "Heart of the Sea." says the hooded man, revealing his intention. Donald replies "The Heart of...the Sea?" says Donald. Goofy realises what this may very well mean before huddling Kairi, Donald and Goofy himself up to explain the latter's potential theory "You don't think he's talking about one of the Seven Pure Lights do you!?" says Goofy to Kairi and Donald, shocking the two with Goofy's theory. "...Even so...Moana is my friend and you will return her! right NOW!" says Kairi, resuming an attack stance against the hooded individual.

"...Geez. This...just isn't my day." the hooded man proceeds to take off the hood of his Black Coat, shockingly revealing himself as...Trafalgar Law from the Manga/Anime series One Piece! Kairi, Donald and Goofy are especially shocked by how Law appears as he resumes speaking to them by saying the following words "Fine then, so much for peaceful negotiations..." Law seems like he was just about to take action at that current point in time, causing the group to remain on guard and start to get ready to seriously fight.

However, just then before either side could make a 1st move, the volcano started shaking and from the depths of the magma right below was seen a giant Unversed emerging from the magma itself. It spewed fire breath right at Law, causing him to accidentally drop Moana into the volcano. "!? Oh no!" says Law. Kairi, Donald and Goofy watch helplessly as Moana seemingly falls to her inevitable death, Kairi shouts out into despair itself "MOANA!" shouts out Kairi.

Again however, in that moment of desperation appeared a shining star in the sky, Donald looked up and said upon seeing it "Gwack! is it a bird? is it a plane?" says Donald, followed by Goofy "...! No it's!" says Goofy. Suddenly, the shining star flies right down past by Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Law on both sides of the volcano, creating a giant gust of wind that knocks both Donald and Goofy outside the volcano whilst Kairi and Law remain inside.

The shining star saves Moana from being eaten by the magma Unversed as Moana starts to awaken to catch a glimpse of her saviour, ultimately recognizing him as "...? …! M-M-Maui!?" says Moana. Maui, in his giant hawk form lastly says to close the Chapter off the simple two words "You're Welcome." says Maui, having saved Moana just in the nick of time.

(I included Trafalgar Law from One Piece as a special Manga/Anime series "Guest Collaboration Character", similar to the both Final Fantasy and The World Ends with You Characters already shown. I chose Law because of "certain Connections" about his Character that can be related back to Kingdom Hearts somewhat. Here's hoping his introduction will spice things up a bit more.)

To be Continued.


	31. Wayfinders-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXX: The Wayfinders-Part 4:

Maui catches Moana using the talons of his hawk form before throwing Moana up top above his back, causing her to be annoyed with him "H-Hey! a little warning next time Maui!" says Moana. Maui replies "Hey! I said you're welcome didn't I? …!" as Maui proceeds to fly Moana to safety outside the volcano, he catches a quick glance at the magma Unversed before it retreats, eerily recognizing it from somewhere...

Law covers his face with his hat, trying to take his leave. However, Donald and Goofy, circling around the other side of the volcano stop Law. Refusing to let him leave, Donald says to Law "You're not going anywhere!" says Donald. Kairi uses Flowmotion to jump across the gap, confronting Law close and personal "Alright! there's no where for you to run now! just surrender peacefully and-!?" says Kairi, trying to negotiate with Law. Unfortunately, things don't go according to "that" plan "...Sorry. I didn't mean for all this, but...I can't stop here, not yet." says Law.

Shockingly, he was standing in front of Kairi and the others until disappearing into the next second. "Gwack! hey! where did he go!?" says Donald. Goofy replies "Do you think he escaped using Darkness?" says Goofy, surmising on Law's escape means. "...No. It wasn't any kind of magic that I'm familiar with or Merlin would used. But, that guy..." says Kairi, as she started to ponder on whom Law's "true" Character really was. As Donald and Goofy become concerned for Kairi, they remind her about Moana with Goofy stating "At any rate, we've got to go find Moana. She couldn't have flown too far away on that big bird." says Goofy.

"...Right, let's go!" says Kairi, returning her attention to the more pressing matter at hand. After returning down the way which they came up towards the volcano, they reunite with Moana by the beach. "Moana! you're safe!" says Kairi, glad to see Moana is alright. "Kairi! Donald! Goofy! you guys are okay!" says Moana. Donald comically takes this in anger by saying "What do you mean "WE'RE" safe!? what's the big idea!?" says Donald, not at all happy with Moana apparently shrugging off her supposed demise beforehand.

"Chill fellow bird, no need to get your feathers ruffled." says Maui still in his hawk form. Donald gets carried away, not noticing Maui speaking to him "Be quiet! I'll be mad however...!?" Donald then quickly catches on to Maui speaking in his current form. The trio become shocked by the "talking bird" in front of them before Moana says to Maui about this "Err maybe you should turn back into your Human form Maui, they might understand better that way." says Moana. Kairi replies "Huh? Maui?" before Maui speaks "Well, if you insist kiddo." says Maui. He returns to his Human form the next minute, further shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"You guys...are not around from these parts, are you?" says Maui, guessing from their comedic shocked expressions alone. "N-no, we're not. ...Ahem, my name is Kairi. This is Donald and this is Goofy." says Kairi, introducing herself and her companions. "Howdy there!" says Goofy. Donald comically starts investigating around Maui himself, wondering how he previously transformed. Maui becomes a bit unnerved by Donald but knows that he does not mean any harm "Y-Yeah, pleasure...so you guys are friends with Moana? well, thanks for helping her, I appreciate it." says Maui, expressing his gratitude.

Kairi then remembers where she heard Maui's name before "Oh yeah! you're the guy that Moana mentioned before!" says Kairi. Moana builds up on this conversation "That's right, you're looking at the demigod of the seas himself, Maui. The very 1st person who took up the art of Wayfinding." says Moana. Kairi becomes shocked upon hearing Moana mention the specific word of "Wayfinding", replying to the latter, Kairi asks her "Moana, what...did you just say? was that...Wayfinding?" says Kairi. Maui speaks in Moana's place, saying "Uh huh, that's right. Wayfinding-the art of navigating across the seas safely. I'm the one who coined that term, please, please, no thank yous everyone, it was my pleasure." says Maui, getting carried away.

Moana elbows Maui "Ow! hey, what was that for!?" says Maui. Moana replies "Ever heard of modesty Maui!? honestly, sorry about him Kairi, he's a bit of a...huh? Kairi?" Moana then notices Kairi is starring deeply into the sand. Donald says to Kairi "Kairi?" followed by Goofy "What's wrong?" says the two. Kairi looks intently before suddenly and shockingly, she reaches for her back pocket and reveals...that she is carrying "the" Lucky Charm that Sora gave her. Kairi lastly says whilst looking deeply into the face on the Charm "...That's right. I...remember now." says Kairi, apparently remembering something rather crucial at this stage in her journey...

To be Continued.

(Next Chapter will be more about building up Kairi's own personal Character Development, please look forward to it. :])


	32. Lucky Charm-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXI: The Lucky Charm-Part 1:

As Kairi looked deeply at her Good Luck Charm-the Wayfinder that she made for Sora. Both Suddenly and shockingly, she found herself on the Station of Awakening! not only that...but it was her very own Station of Awakening. The stained glass floor that the "real" Kairi was standing on had showed her a portrait of her "sleeping self" from Kingdom Hearts III. Right next to the "sleeping Kairi" on the right side of the Station were also shown three circular portraits on the left side, containing the "fully Awake" faces of both Sora and Riku also from Kingdom Hearts III and Namine.

The "real" Kairi reappeared on the Station of Awakening in her primary Kingdom Hearts 3.6 outfit throughout the story as she was memorized by the surroundings that the Station itself "had to offer". Soon enough however, something had immediately caught her attention. Kairi discovers very shockingly that there is actually a fourth circular portrait but unlike the other ones of Sora, Riku and Namine respectively right besides it. The one in question had no one's face on it whatsoever, instead appearing as a complete blank.

Kairi worriedly placed a hand upon her Heart from seeing this, as she started recalling "certain Memories" that were lost to her following her resurrection from Sora's sacrifice using the Power of Revival. She remembered the absolute crucial moment in time when Xemnas had kidnapped her in order to fuel Sora's anger to help Master Xehanort complete his forging of the x-Blade. Kairi tried to break free of Xemnas' grip but was unable to, instead saying to him "Ah! what are-what are you going to do to Sora!?" says Kairi, concerned not for herself but for Sora...

Xemnas replies to Kairi by saying "You are the fire that feeds his anger. Once you have fulfilled your Role, the ultimate Key will become complete and Sora's Destiny in turn will become fulfilled..." says Xemnas. Kairi at that point had remembered what Saix once told her in Kingdom Hearts II when she was held as a prisoner by the original Organization XIII. "N-No, S-Sora..." Xemnas had cast a sleep spell on Kairi until the "awaited moment when the x-Blade would be forged". Unfortunately enough, the x-Blade was indeed forged.

Kairi's "death" at the hands of Master Xehanort drove Sora into absolute anger and despite knowing better judgement, his feelings for Kairi were so strong that he casted aside the importance of stopping Xehanort in order to avenge her, despite knowing that Kairi would not have wanted Sora to seek revenge. Nevertheless, all had transpired and nothing...could truly be helped whatsoever. Kairi fatefully said her final goodbye to Sora before he ultimately disappeared, but not...before he handed back to Kairi the Lucky Charm that she gave him before setting out on his new journey.

Upon finishing remembering, Kairi noticed herself crying again before wiping away the tears, she then asks herself "Why do I...keep crying?" says Kairi. Just then-"For the Aching Heart, a Wandering Soul knows no rest." says a both strange and mysterious voice. "H-Huh!? whose there!?" says Kairi, summoning her Keyblade in defence. A Corridor not of Darkness but instead of Light then shockingly appears in front of Kairi but what's even more very shocking is of whom appears from it. "Your Heart Aches...and so it Hurts. When a Heart Hurts, it...calls out. It calls out to the Wandering Soul lost into the Darkness. The Heart, the Body, the Mind and the Soul. These four elements are what make up what we call a "Being". From Beings come Light and Darkness, but from the Dark itself come the Heartless. The Heartless-the Doppelgangers of all Beings plague the Worlds in search of more Darkness. To that end, they feast on both Light and Hearts, ever seeking to enter the "Unseen Realm", the Realm of Kingdom Hearts." says the mysterious person.

Kairi doesn't understand what the person is trying to convey exactly, instead, asking for the person's name "...I'm sorry but, I don't understand what you mean. You don't...seem inherently malevolent. Who are you?" says Kairi, asking politely. She feels a rather serene kindness emitting from the mysterious person of whom replies "...Heh. I guess all that I am saying now would be rather confusing to my descendant after all...right? Kairi?" says the person. We lastly and finally see a closeup of the person of whom is ultimately revealed to be...the ancient Keyblade Master and Foreteller of the Vulpes Union-Master Ava!

To be Continued.


	33. Lucky Charm-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXII: The Lucky Charm-Part 2:

Kairi comes face to face with Master Ava of the ancient past. From the "Age of Fairy Tales" so to speak. Kairi is slightly wary around Ava whilst the latter merely giggles under her mask. Kairi then asks the ancient true Keyblade Master "...!? Did you-did you just say, that I'm...your...descendant!?" says Kairi, shocked from remembering what Ava told her at the end of the last Chapter.

Ava replies to Kairi by saying to her "Yes, that's right. Though, not in the conventional sense that you are probably thinking about at this moment." says Ava, giving a rather perplexing answer towards Kairi. As for Kairi herself, she decides to de-summon her Keyblade after wanting to talk with Ava a bit more. She asks Ava "What-what do you mean?" says Kairi. Ava, understanding Kairi's confusion then elaborates on what she previously meant by her words.

"Kairi, you are actually so far the 113th. The 113th...reincarnation of my Heart." says Ava, very shockingly revealing the Connection between both herself and Kairi. "!? …" Upon hearing this, although genuinely shocked, it seems Kairi was somewhat rather expecting it. "...You...are not shocked?" says Ava, wondering about Kairi's reaction. Kairi swings her head left and right however, saying to Ava in reply "No, that's not it...not exactly. I knew, I guess, I always knew...that there was something, "different" about me. It's...the reason why I was chosen as a Princess of Heart, wasn't it?" says Kairi, curious and wanting to know the truth about her "current status", as it were.

"Yes, there is no denying that you yourself are certainly special, Kairi. But alas...specialties are bequeathed upon everyone, are they not? it makes us no lesser or even higher then the other person. You already know this, correct?" says Ava, wanting an answer to her own question before revealing the truth to Kairi. Kairi remains silent but her silence alone is enough to convince Ava, causing her to smile. She then proceeds to reveal the truth to Kairi about her "status", saying to Kairi the words "Yes, of all of my Heart's "transmigrations", Kairi. You are actually the 13th of them all that I have been able to communicate with directly despite "my" form's passing so very long ago..." reveals Ava, the "previous" Kairi.

"!? The...13th?" says Kairi. Ava further explains "Indeed...my Heart has reincarnated over 100 times, at both best and the very least, you are the 113th inheritor of my Heart. However, as I mentioned a minute ago, I have only been able to talk with directly 13 of my "future selves" in spirit. You are the latest reincarnation and, before you, the previous "transmigrant" was your Grandmother." says Ava, presenting another very shocking revelation.

But again, Kairi had seemed to be aware of all this. Rather instead conscious as a better term of phrasing. "...My Grandmother's story-about Light and Darkness." says Kairi. Ava says in reply "Correct, that was my message about the "Unseen Realm"-Kingdom Hearts that I relayed directly to her Heart after she "beckoned" me the same as you Kairi." says Ava. Kairi says in reply herself "Beckoned?" says Kairi. Ava reveals "Because my Heart has now passed onto to you, Kairi. "I" in front of you am essentially "you" yourself. My soul can only communicate with your Heart if you feel as though both it and again you yourself need guidance. That is why I am able to appear now in front of you, Kairi." says Ava.

"I-I see..." says Kairi, appearing surprised. "!? You...don't need my help?" says Ava, wondering about her "descendant"'s reaction. "! No! no! I didn't mean like that. ...It's just, I've never...really had someone to help me before. But again! I don't mean that both Donald and Goofy "haven't" been helping me! just-" Kairi was comically at a loss for words, causing Ava to not help but laugh. She eases Kairi's worry, saying to her "Relax, it's okay. I fully understand, after all, we're "kind of" the same, are we not?" says Ava, pointing out the similarities between both herself and her latest reincarnation.

Upon hearing Ava's words, Kairi is also caused to not help but smile. Finding comfort in her predecessor's words before she then suddenly turns stern all of a sudden "Now then, Kairi. Although I do want to enjoy further banter with you. Unfortunately, because this is our first time communicating with each other directly, my presence will soon fade from your Heart altogether and you will forget about this meeting between us for the time being." says Ava, shocking Kairi. Kairi replies "W-What!? but, I don't understand! what do you-!?" says Kairi before again shocking her appeared Ava fading away into bits and pieces of particles of Light.

"There isn't enough time. Our Connection is weak at the moment and I can only speak with you for just a few more minutes. But this doesn't mean that we won't communicate again Kairi. As you grow stronger, the Connection between us inside "our" Heart will grow even stronger and soon enough, we will be able to talk again. You will forget but at the same time, you will never forget. Our meeting now is "etched" and thus our bond is formed. When you become stronger, I will be able to speak with you again for a longer duration. But now I must relay something before this meeting ends. Kairi, you must remain vigilant." says Ava, suddenly, her Body starts to fade away into Light itself more faster, eventually leaving just her mouth remaining.

Kairi tries to futilely reach out towards Ava before she lastly states something to Kairi that she cannot hear directly. Afterwards, the Light of Kairi's Good Luck Charm starts to engulf her as well, immediately returning her back to "the outside World", to reality. Donald wakes Kairi by calling out to her "Kairi? Kairi!" says Donald. Upon hearing his voice, Kairi suddenly wakens from the ground.

"Ugh...my head..." says Kairi. Goofy speaks up, saying the following "Gawrsh, are you okay?" says Goofy. Kairi replies to her friends "Ugh...G-Goofy? Donald? where? ..." says Kairi, looking around at her surroundings. Donald says to Kairi "You just conked out there." says Donald. Goofy replies "We were scared something happened to ya!" says Goofy, as both he and Donald then look at Kairi with saddened expressions upon their faces. "...I-I see. I'm sorry you guys, but I can't remember a thing. All I know is that I was looking at my Charm and then the next second...everything became a blur." says Kairi, holding her head, trying to knock it back and forth.

Afterwards, Kairi apologizes to her companions "I'm sorry for causing concern, please forgive me." says Kairi, bowing her head in repentance. However, although surprised by this gesture, Donald and Goofy are quick to remind Kairi of just one thing "Hey! no frowning, no sad faces!" says Donald and Goofy "Yeah! our Gummi Ship and adventure run on happy faces, ahyuck!" says Goofy. "!? You guys!" says Kairi, delighted by her friends' faith in her. Donald then says "If you need a rest, just say so. Girls need better sleep then boys, that's what Daisy tells me anyways." says Donald, offering advice. Goofy replies "That's what makes both you and Daisy such a happy couple Donald." says Goofy.

"Yeah! ...hey! what did you mean by that, Goofy!?" says Donald, comically taking Goofy's words as a unintentional indirect way of saying that both Donald and Daisy aren't a happy couple. Kairi giggles a bit from this and upon recognizing her smiling, Donald and Goofy feel that they have fulfilled their mission of cheering her up. "Moana and Maui have gone back to the village to gather more intel, we're just on standby until they return." says Goofy about the current situation.

Kairi then realises that the group had returned to Motunui whilst she was "sleeping away". "I see...then once they get back, we'll plan our next course of action. The other islands still need our help!" says Kairi, regaining her determination to continue helping others. Donald and Goofy agree as the three then look out towards the island they were on previously not too far away, seeing that it has now thankfully been calmed down following having nearly been set on fire in it's entirety.

To be Continued.


	34. Next Course of Action

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXIII: The Next Course of Action:

Moana and Maui reunite with Kairi and the others with the former glad to see Kairi has awoken both safe and sound. "Kairi, you're alright!" says Moana. Kairi replies "Yeah...thank you for bringing me to safety Moana." says Kairi. Moana merely chuckles and says in reply "Hey, it was nothing." says Moana. Maui then comically reacts by saying the following words "What!? excuse me but I'M the one who carried her back here, where's MY thanks!?" says Maui, feeling "unloved".

"Oh chill Maui, it's no big deal." says Moana nonchalantly. Maui replies in shock "It IS a big deal! I ain't no one's chauffeur! especially not yours, kid!" says Maui. However, Moana proceeds to ignore Maui "So anyways-" says Moana. "H-Hey!" says Maui himself of whom then receives a pat on the back from Donald, relating to "knowing the feeling of being ignored". The two sigh among themselves whilst Moana asks about what had happened to Kairi beforehand.

"Kairi, do you remember anything? anything at all from when you conked out?" says Moana. Kairi shrugs her head, not being able to remember a thing. "Sorry, Moana, Maui. It's like I told Donald and Goofy, I can't...remembering a thing, whatsoever..." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart as she becomes unsure of herself. "Kairi…" Moana looks on in concern before Maui places a hand on Moana's shoulder, reminding her of "Best let her be Moana. It'll come back to her in time...you just got to have patience, right?" says Maui, giving one of his signature smiles towards everyone.

Both Donald and Goofy chuckle at this whilst Kairi and Moana find reassurance from it. "Now then, us five have got to get a move on. The other islands are still in trouble from those monsters, they aren't as bad as that last one but still, the other two islands are in trouble. I'll take to the skies, let's go folks!" says Maui, trying to rally everyone before transforming into his hawk form using his magical fishhook and heading off into the sky itself.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy become amazed by Maui's transformation before looking at Moana whom replies "I'll guide you like before, once you're prepared everyone, meet me back here." says Moana, giving Kairi and the others the chance to stock up on provisions. Maui joins Kairi, Donald and Goofy as the World Party Member. Kairi can perform a team attack with him utilizing his hawk transformation. Maui uses his fishhook to fight with and can transform into multiple animals to help augment his preferred fighting style.

Meanwhile, on the archipelago of islands where Vanitas was seen before. He is seen arguing with Law of whom he previously called "Boots", saying to him the words "What was THAT pathetic display!? you were trying to deal with the enemy!? don't kid me "Boots"! don't think you can circumvent our deal and also...more importantly-" Vanitas summons his Void Gear Keyblade to Law's throat. "Don't you DARE think that you can mock me! …" says Vanitas. However, Law shockingly pushes aside the Void Gear directed to him. Instead saying to Vanitas "Just be sure to hold up your end of our bargain. I won't go easy on them next time, it's like you said, I need my "Heart" back..." says Law, apparently up to something, as being truthful to his personal Character.

Vanitas replies whilst de-summoning his Void Gear "...Hmph. You've definitely got a mouth on you. But still, Felix having paired me up with you was a bad idea. Even I myself can recognize that. Whose going to backstab who first? let's just wait and find out to see who makes the first move, shall we?" says Vanitas, anticipating an eventual betrayal with excitement. Law also appears to seem excited, lastly replying to Vanitas "Yeah, agreed, Mask-Ya. We already knew our alliance was going to be temporary...but the real question about it is how is it going to end? will you prevail or will I? either way, the weak have no say about how they choose to be defeated. Only winners and losers will be awaited by the end of all this, no more then 1 for each side. I'll get my "Heart" back, no matter how long and/or what it takes in order to achieve that. ...Until we meet again, Mask-Ya...Shambles!" says Law.

He shockingly uses his mysterious powers to disappear somewhere once more, leaving a silent Vanitas behind to contemplate things.

To be Continued.


	35. Heart of Corazon-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXIV: Heart of Corazon-Part 1:

Kairi, Donald and Goofy travel with Moana on her Raft by sea whilst Maui in his hawk form by air. As soon as battle starts, Maui returns to lend a helping hand. By reaching the 2nd island and clearing up a specific number of Unversed, the group proceeds to head to the 3rd island and do the same thing there. Afterwards, upon saving all three islands from the Unversed, suddenly, because of Maui's animal hearing, he could hear miles away that there was more trouble brewing on one last island.

Returning to the Raft with Moana on standby, as both Donald and Goofy look out towards the sea. Kairi asks Moana about Maui "So Moana, about Maui-" says Kairi. Moana replies "Ah, you're curious about him, right? well, I guess the curious are drawn to more curious, huh." says Moana, commenting on the "unusual" that Kairi, Donald and Goofy make up. Kairi hesitantly laughs before Moana then replies again "I'm kidding. relax, relax Kairi. I was only kidding, you really need to lighten up, don't be such a stiff." says Moana, believing that Kairi needs to ease a little from all of the tension.

"Well at any rate, about Maui, he's the demigod on these seas. A while back, I needed his help with a "certain something". Of course, like you, he was also a stiff. In the sense that he wouldn't help mind you!" says Moana, calling out to Maui in the sky. He replies "You're welcome, again!" says Maui. Moana comically sighs before resuming talking "Anyways, me and Maui couldn't get along at the beginning, but soon enough, things started looking up eventually. I was able to complete my mission given to me by the sea and Maui regain his heroic status as a demigod." says Moana.

Kairi replies herself, saying to Moana "...It sounds like you went through quite a few ordeals. Same as us..." says Kairi. Moana then says in reply "I wouldn't brag about it but yeah, that journey was pretty hectic. But at the same time, it was fun too, it's the same for you guys, right?" says Moana. Kairi becomes surprised by Moana's reply "Huh? f-fun? ...well, I won't lie to you Moana. So far our quest has been "engaging" to say the least, we've had to fight more times then one. Not all of our experiences were fun at all..." says Kairi, recalling her fateful encounter with Vanitas previously.

Moana remains silent upon hearing Kairi's words, she was going to speak up at that moment until suddenly "But, I won't say that there weren't fun times-I mean REAL, truly fun times either. We've laughed, we've smiled, we got mad and we got sad as well...but I believe that all of those experiences together built up what we perceive as bliss. Without Donald and Goofy by my side, I don't think I would have been able to recognize that. At the very least, not for what it truly was-what it truly "is"..." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart but unlike all of the other times up to now mostly, she feels happy within her Heart, truly.

"Kairi…" says Moana, placing a hand upon her own Heart as well. "Hey kid! eyes up!" says Maui towards Moana, Kairi, Donald and Goofy down below him. Maui sees someone off into the distance on the beachside of the nearby island and it is surprisingly revealed to be none other then Law. Seen carrying a sword as long as his own Body, Maui decides to go on ahead and "greet" Law personally. "Ah, Maui! stop!" says Moana, trying to stop Maui but to no avail.

Maui confronts Law at the beach of the island in his Human form, carrying his fishhook upon his right shoulder as he confronts the latter face to face. "Well, well, well. So, you're mister bigshot around here, eh? you were the one who endangered Moana before." says Maui, tightly gripping his fishhook. "...So what if I am? demigod? what I do is my own business and who I use to further my own ends honestly don't matter much to me." says Law, also tightly gripping his Katana.

"Oh? well then, I suppose you don't mind if "this" demigod casts judgement upon you then. Look pal, I don't know who you are and like you, I "honestly" don't care much. If you apologize to Moana now, I "just might" let off of my hook, I think that's a pretty sound deal no?" says Maui, pointing his fishhook towards Law directly. Law returns the action Maui makes towards him, saying in exchange the following "...And if I say no? from what I can remember of myself, I wasn't really much of the "caring" type..." says Law, as both he and Maui have a stare off.

"Remember? what? you're telling me that you're amnesiac?" says Maui. Law replies "...You can take it like that if you want. At any rate, I'm here for the "Heart of the Sea" and since you seem like the best lead to find it..." says Law whilst drawing his sword. He then says the words "...I'm going to "dice" that said lead from you. Don't worry, I'll be sure to patch you up afterwards. I also remember about myself being a doctor, as it were." says Law, seeming to remember bits and pieces of his previous life.

"The Heart of the Sea? ...you don't mean-" says Maui before getting interrupted. "Maui!" says Kairi. Maui looks back to see Kairi, Donald and Goofy have come to back him up. "Leave some for the rest of us!" says Donald. Maui replies "You guys!" says Maui in surprise. Kairi then replies herself "Any friend of Moana's is our friend too! besides, we can't let you fight this guy alone." says Kairi. Goofy speaks up saying "Yeah! we've got so many questions that we need him to answer!" says Goofy.

"There you have it! we're going to knock him unconscious and get him to answer all of our questions!" says Donald. "We're going to fight...and get payback for Moana too!" says Kairi, herself, Donald and Goofy standing their ground next to Maui against Law. "...Sigh, I guess this is beyond discussing, huh...well, okay. Just don't drag me down pipsqueaks!" says Maui towering over the three, as the trio reply "Right!" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"...Heh. This...should turn out interesting." says Law and with those last words, the battle between the five starts to begin!

To be Continued.


	36. Heart of Corazon-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXV: Heart of Corazon-Part 2:

Law starts off the battle between both him and the heroes by first using his both strange and mysterious powers to create what looks like an inner circular room. Kairi comments upon this "H-Huh? what is this? is he...warping the space?" says Kairi, trying to deduce Law's powers. Law smirks before then unleashing a brutal series of sword attacks against Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Maui. Kairi engages in close combat against Law, trying to outmanoeuvre him. However, Law anticipates Kairi's plan before smirking and then using his strange abilities once more, calling out the name of one of them-"Shambles!" says Law.

Kairi and the others now learn first hand how Law is able to transport/teleport around places without using the power of Darkness. "He-he just vanished and reappeared again!" says Kairi, observing Law's movements. "You've got a keen eye, Girl-Ya. Normally I am required to switch places with something in order to use this ability, but...now, ever since losing my "Heart", this has become a side effect of that. Now I no longer need a "substitute" in order to fight my battles. It's handy, but..." says Law, appearing rather unsure of which Kairi manages to notice above everyone else fighting alongside her.

"So what!? I'll show you REAL magic!" says Donald, preparing for a clash of "spells" against Law's assumed wizardry. Law smirks again, just taking this as a small challenge. Donald invites Kairi into a team attack using Flare Force from Kingdom Hearts III. They are able to knock back Law, however, this was just the beginning of the fight. Law decides to "up his game" by electrifying his hands and using the electricity within them to run as a current through his long Katana. In other words, by using his sword as a conductor, he has basically created a "lightning stream sword".

"Radio Knife!" says Law, he uses one of his unique abilities to strike Donald and Goofy with Maui acting on instinct to get Kairi to safety first. "Donald! Goofy!" says Kairi, shocked by the two's sudden paralysation. As the Court Magician and Captain of the Guard comically show off being paralysed, Law proceeds to use another of his unique abilities. In an offscreen moment, he slices both Donald and Goofy, however, greatly shocking everyone, they are still "intact" as a term of expression.

Though intact may not be the right word exactly. Instead, Law has sliced them apart...and has reassembled them! placing Donald's upper half of his Body with Goofy's lower half of his Body and Goofy's upper half with Donald's lower half. "Gwak! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA-W-WHOA!?" shouts out Donald before tripping over himself, not used to Goofy's Body. Goofy being the same "Uh-oh! whoops!" says Goofy, bumping into and falling over Donald.

"Hey! watch where you're going!" says Donald, Goofy replies "Sorry Donald! I can't help it! I'm not used to being cut up like salami!" says Goofy, feeling topsy-turvy with having been "mix matched" with Donald's Body. Donald himself feeling the same, Kairi and Maui look on at the two with dropped jaws more or less before the former interrogates Law about what he did to the pair "Hey! what did you do to Donald and Goofy you creep!?" says Kairi.

Law eerily smirks, revealing a bit of the nature of his true abilities "I told the demigod there, I am a doctor. This circular sphere we're all inside in is my "operating table". Once you get caught, you're basically my marionettes. Now, please tell me about the Heart of the Sea and I won't have to get any rougher, I'll even turn your friends back to normal for you." says Law. Kairi is hesitant about making a decision before Maui then speaks up for her "Don't you listen to "Doom and Gloom" here kid. He's just trying to goad you, once you fall for his trap, that's it. We lose, game over. If we want to save your friends then me and you are going to have to work together to defeat this guy, you with me?" says Maui, trying to advise Kairi.

"Maui's right! go get him Kairi!" says Donald. Goofy then follows up with the reply "We'll try to fix ourselves up using Donald's magic! you just focus on stopping him!" says Goofy. "Donald, Goofy. ...Alright, if you guys are fine with this then let's go all out, Maui!" says Kairi, brandishing her Keyblade once more. Maui replies "Now you're talking!" says Maui.

The battle resumes without Donald and Goofy this point onward, Law shockingly tosses aside his sword into the sand during parts of the battle and uses his "Countershock" ability to land devastating hits against both Kairi and Maui before proceeding to use his Shambles ability to transport him back to the side of his sword and pick it up. Kairi and Maui during the battle use their team attack called "Aerial Hook" which starts off with Maui transforming into his hawk form and Kairi climbing a top his back.

Afterwards, Kairi flies around on Maui's back, casting all kinds of different magic against Law that seem to effect him the most. For physical attacks, Maui sends Kairi off of his back in order to hit Law with his hawk talons whilst Kairi follows up by bashing with her Keyblade in mid air. Afterwards, she lands back on top of Maui and starts to push Law's remaining HP bar into a corner.

For the Aerial Hook team attack finisher, Maui proceeds to summon his fishhook that he uses to fight with in his Human form, summoning it in his hawk form's mouth. Maui then sends Kairi flying very high into the sky before then unleashing a series of critical blows against Law, transforming back between his Human and hawk forms whilst all the while using his fishhook to attack in both forms together. To finally finish off Aerial Hook, Kairi falls from the sky in the "Drop" style of both Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III. She lands a downwards hit upon Law, instantly defeating him.

Although the "gameplay" part of the battle had ended, the story part did not. After being pushed back, Law, seeing no other alternative decides to try and use his "Mes" (Scalpel) technique in order to achieve a very last second victory. He lunges at Kairi and seemingly achieves this victory by plunging his hand into her Heart in a offscreen moment.

This greatly shocks and horrifies Donald, Goofy and Maui whilst Kairi herself appears to have been knocked unconscious from Law's Mes. He lastly says the words "...I'm sorry." says Law, thus ending the Chapter.

To be Continued.


	37. Journey Far and Wide-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXVI: To Journey Far and Wide-Part 1:

"...Kairi...Kairi...Kairi...wake up already Kairi!" says a both strange and mysterious voice. It was a mix between both a young Male and a young Female sounding voice. Upon hearing the voice, suddenly, a bright Light emits from Kairi that pushes back Law. "...What!?" says Law, backing away. Donald, Goofy and Maui become further shocked from this sudden turn of events whilst the bright Light emitting itself is revealed to actually be the Light of Kairi and Sora's Good Luck Charm.

Before regaining consciousness, the mixed Male and Female voice says to Kairi before disappearing "You can't give up, not now." says the voice. Suddenly, Kairi awakens her eyes, regaining consciousness. She backs away from Law to the others' side as they approach her in worry. "Kairi!" says Donald, followed by Goofy saying "Kairi!" says Goofy. Maui then says the words "You okay kid!? we thought you were a goner for sure there!" says Maui.

"I-I'm not sure myself. The first second, the very first second-I felt my Heart being stolen away and then...right after that...something, or someone...saved me." says Kairi, causing her friends great shock and surprise. Before anything else, she then both suddenly and shockingly announces "...Hey! you! ...let's stop fighting." says Kairi, wanting to end her fight with Law.

Everyone, especially including Law himself becomes even more shocked then beforehand about Kairi's sudden declaration. "Have you gone bonkers!?" says Donald. "Kairi, he is our enemy though! he tried to hurt us and especially you!" says Goofy. Kairi then says in reply the following "...Even so, as we fought and especially when I felt my Heart in danger just a few minute ago. ...I could finally sense that there were no real malicious intents behind his actions, am I right?" says Kairi, asking Law.

Law remains silent but the silence is enough to convince Kairi "I thought so. I didn't want to trust you because of what happened with Moana. Don't get me wrong, I won't forgive you for that. But...as we fought and when you tried to steal my Heart, I could feel your own Heart emitting sadness-a very deep sadness. ...You have been talking about your "Heart" all of this time, but in actuality, you still possess one." says Kairi, presenting a rather shocking revelation.

Law continues to remain silent whilst Kairi continues to speak "...I could trace some of your Memories. At least the ones you had upon being "brought here". You spoke with Vanitas about reclaiming your "Heart"...but it wasn't "your" Heart per say, was it? then...what was it, really?" says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart, trying to sympathise with Law. Law himself finally decides to break the silence "...I-" however, shockingly, in that very moment. A Dark volley was shot at him from behind, wounding him and shocking not only Law but everyone else present as well.

"Ha ha! well what do you know!? it seems I was the one who was going to get the upper hand in the inevitable betrayal after all!" says appearing through a Corridor of Darkness was none other then Vanitas, brandishing his Void Gear Keyblade. Law says to him "...Mask-Ya!" with an angry both expression upon his face and tone in his voice whilst Kairi lastly says herself "Vanitas!" says Kairi, facing off against Vanitas once more...

What will happen next?

(Shortest Chapter so far, will work harder next time).

To be Continued.


	38. Journey Far and Wide-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXVII: To Journey Far and Wide-Part 2:

Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Maui face off against Vanitas with a wounded Law in the middle. Moana then arrives at the scene, calling out to the group "Maui! Kairi" says Moana. Maui however says to her "Moana stay back! it's not safe at the moment!" says Maui. Moana stops and upon looking at everyone, begins to assess the situation.

"Heh, this is just my lucky day. Not only will I obtain the "Heart of the Sea" but I'll also dispose of you as well, useless "helper"." says Vanitas, mocking the injured Law. "Why you!" says Law, trying to confront Vanitas despite being injured. However, Vanitas proceeds to kick Law aside before stating the following "Out of my way, you fool. I've got business to discuss with that "Princess" there." says Vanitas, wanting to have a "friendly discussion" with Kairi.

Kairi herself, remembering when she fought Vanitas last time remains on guard, refusing to let him win again. Kairi replies "Why are you doing all of this!? haven't you had enough destruction!?" says Kairi bluntly without fear towards Vanitas. However, he merely says in reply "Destruction? ...you could say that I am "destruction incarnate", the very fibre of my being is based completely both around and on negative emotions. And what better way is there to obtain even more of those said emotions then through conflict? through loss even?" says Vanitas, "stating" his reason both of and for existence.

Kairi however, refuses to believe his words, instead, saying towards Vanitas "...No, you're wrong. There's more to life then just destruction and loss. There's love, wisdom and experience. Without things like those...you'll just have an empty gap inside of your Heart!" says Kairi, refusing Vanitas' logic altogether. "Here! here! we're here on our journey because we have love in our Hearts! we won't let something like destruction get in the way!" says Goofy, calling out Vanitas. Donald also calling him out with the following words "Goofy's right! love triumphs over hate! our love for the King, Sora and Kairi we'll get us through even harsher hardships then you!" says Donald, re-summoning his staff.

Goofy also re-summons his shield, as Kairi looks on at her friends "Donald, Goofy." says Kairi, sensing how strongly the two feel about this. "Whilst I may not get the whole "lovey-dovey" concept and everything, what I do understand is hard work, friendship and family. These guys here and Moana over there have had their rough spots but they have always managed to pull through. A jerk like you who can't or even especially won't recognise those attributes is bound to fail, might want to take that onboard, you masked clown." says Maui whilst carrying his giant fishhook upon his shoulder.

Law hears the group's words and especially sincere feelings, however, Vanitas proceeds to continue mocking "HA! HA! HA! HAH! what? the "power of love trumps all"? get real, you idiots. If that was really true then how was I able to come back at all? huh? you explain THAT MUCH to me!" says Vanitas, pointing his Void Gear Keyblade directly at Kairi. She becomes shocked by Vanitas' call back towards her but then, shockingly, Law speaks up himself "...You're right. If love was truly "that" strong, there would be no need for hate." says Law, apparently agreeing with Vanitas' logic.

Before then ultimately stating "I myself was once filled with so much hatred that I forgot who I truly was at Heart. It was only through somehow, someway, be it a miracle or something else entirely. That I was able to regain my Heart. I thought that nothing mattered after I had lost it but, up to the point upon finally regaining it...I started to realise my true self again. I don't know what your deal is, Mask-Ya. ...but I've had just about enough of you, forget working with you. I'm now going to work "against" you. I'll take back my "Heart", no matter what!" says Law, getting up off of the ground and pointing his long Katana directly at Vanitas in the same manner he is pointing his Void Gear Keyblade directly at Kairi.

Kairi and the others become greatly shocked by Law's announcement of turning against Vanitas of whom replies towards Law "...Hmph. Those with Hearts are prone to become weak to sympathisers. Fine then, as you wish. I'll destroy you "all the same". But first-" suddenly, Vanitas disappears one second before reappearing the next, shockingly appearing behind Moana. Kairi horrifyingly remembers this as Deja Vu-it was this exact same turn of events that led to Kairi beginning her new journey at all to begin with.

Vanitas appears behind Moana before proceeding to roughly knock her out in a offscreen moment. "Kid!" says Maui, calling to the unconscious Moana. "I'll be taking this "bait". If you want her back, meet me at the "Goddess Isle", there, we'll settle everything." says Vanitas before using a Corridor of Darkness to disappear away with Moana as Maui tries to rescue her. "This is bad!" says Donald, Goofy then lastly replies "Kairi, what should-!?" however, Goofy and Donald then shockingly notice that Kairi has fallen towards the ground.

Tightly gripping her arms with her hands, she starts to breathe heavily and immediately soon enough, she hyperventilates! Goofy and Donald also immediately recognise this whilst calling out to Maui, but Kairi is unable to hear their words. She lastly thinks to herself "...It's-It's happening again...no...no...please, no! Sora!" says Kairi before falling unconscious from her hyperventilation...

To be Continued.


	39. Journey Far and Wide-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXVIII: To Journey Far and Wide-Part 3:

A short while after Kairi fell unconscious, a few things happen. She then awakens to discover just what-"...Ugh...my head. ...Sora..." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her head, as she recalls slightly what she remembered before falling unconscious. "Kairi!" call out both Donald and Goofy, rushing to Kairi's side. "! Donald, Goofy-!?" suddenly, before Kairi could get a word in edgewise, they abruptly hug her. Tears flowing down their faces in a comical manner with Donald stating "Don't scare us like that!" says Donald, followed up by Goofy himself stating "Yeah! how will we be able to face everyone!?" says Goofy, him and Donald having been waiting both anxiously and impatiently for Kairi to have awoken.

"...I'm sorry, you guys...I honestly don't know what to say." says Kairi, feeling guilty about having become a cause for concern yet again. "You have a habit of falling unconscious too much." suddenly, interjecting into the conversation was...Law of all people. Kairi says in reply to his appearance "!? You!" says Kairi, shocked to see Law. He then replies himself by saying "Stay down, you still haven't fully recovered yet." says Law. Kairi starts to feel slight pain before realising that her wounds were treated. "H-huh? my wounds...they're healing. Donald, did you use your Cure magic?" says Kairi.

Donald shrugs however with Goofy "correcting" Kairi "Nope! we have this guy here to thank! laughs" says Goofy, doing his signature laugh. Law says to Goofy "I don't need anyone's thanks, Goof-Ya. I AM a doctor, after all..." says Law, not wanting any thanks at all. "...Goof-Ya?" says Kairi, wondering to herself about Law's nickname for Goofy. "Oi, Duck-Ya. You can handle the rest of the healing, can't you?" says Law, also having given Donald a nickname. "Duck-Ya?" says Kairi, continuing to think to herself about Law's peculiar nicknames.

"It's not "Duck-Ya"! it's Donald "Duck"!" says Donald, trying to correct Law. However-"Sure, whatever you say, Duck-Ya." says Law, continuing to refer everyone by the nicknames he gives them, infuriating Donald as a result. Afterwards, Kairi proceeds to thank Law for his help "...Thank you. I know we were or maybe still are enemies...but I give credit when it is deserved. Again, thank you." says Kairi, bowing her head in politeness to Law's kindness.

"I told you I don't want your kindness, Kai-Ya." says Law, calling Kairi "Kai-Ya". Donald angrily says to Law "It's Kairi!" says Donald, still trying to correct Law's speech. "...Is that all? I'll be going then to greet Mask-Ya at the Goddess Isle." says Law, trying to take his leave. Before he could though, Kairi stops him by saying "Wait! come with us!" says Kairi, shocking both Donald and Goofy.

"Kairi! what are you saying!? did you forget what he almost did to you!?" says Donald in outrage. "No, I haven't forgotten...of course I won't forgive this guy for that, but...as I said before, I could tell that he has a Heart. If he didn't have a Heart, he wouldn't have treated my injuries, I know that much for certain." says Kairi, bluntly stating her view on Law. "What if I just treated you in order to use you to exact my revenge against Mask-Ya? what then?" says Law, making doubly sure that trust shouldn't be placed in a stranger so easily.

"Why you-!?" Donald tries to encourage a fight with Law but Kairi stops him, revealing "No, that's not the case at all. Upon awaking, I noticed that Donald and Goofy were restored back to their normal Bodies...that was your doing, wasn't it?" says Kairi, catching Law out, causing him to be slightly surprised. She continues to reveal "You said that you yourself are a doctor, right? even if we are enemies...I know that a real doctor wouldn't let even his enemies die, not if his personal feelings at Heart were to convince him of what was right and wrong." says Kairi.

"...I follow a hypocritical oath of doctors, that's all. To save a life worth saving, I didn't want to tarnish my honour as a doctor if I didn't treat your wounds you received from our battle." says Law, explaining his reason for having helped Kairi. "All lives are worth saving, I'm not a doctor but I certainly know that you yourself know that. You're basically saying that you helped Donald and Goofy as well to "repay a debt" to me, right? I know that's not truly the case." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart.

"Whether it be by a solemn oath that doctors follow or guilt or maybe even both. I can tell through the way that you patched up my wounds and restored my friends back to normal. You DO have a Heart and that's enough...for me to trust you." says Kairi with a smile upon her face, shocking Law. "Well...I guess he "did" fix us in the end...AND he did a better job at healing more then me. I suppose I can let this shifty guy slide." says Donald, "acknowledging" Law.

"...Who are you calling "shifty"? along with Mask-Ya, YOU three seem more shifty to me." says Law, trying to catch out "Kai-Ya", "Duck-Ya" and "Goof-Ya". Although this wasn't meant as a joke, the three decide to take it as such anyways. Law covers his face with his hat, saying "You three are too jovial for your own good...fine then, I am willing to form a temporary alliance with you until we defeat Mask-Ya." says Law, deciding to accept Kairi's earlier proposal.

"! Thank you. ...But, what should we call you? so far we have just been rudely referring to you as "him" or "this guy". What's your name, if it's alright to ask that?" says Kairi, wanting to at least refer to Law by something. "...Corazon...call me Cora." says Law, deciding to use the alias of "Corazon".

"Corazon? what...does that mean?" says Kairi, Law lastly replies by revealing "...I don't know. But...all I know is...I feel a very strong attachment to that name...it relates to my stolen "Heart". That's why I am wholeheartedly intent on getting it back from Mask-Ya...in order to rediscover what "Corazon" actually means to me. That's why, call me Cora for short. It'll do for the time being." says Law, from hereon referring to himself towards the group as "Corazon", "Cora" for short.

Kairi smiles at Law having decided upon this name, realising now alongside Donald, Goofy and Maui that she has gained a new ally in the World of Motunui to fight side by side with.

To be Continued.


	40. Journey Far and Wide-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XXXIX: To Journey Far and Wide-Part 4:

To show that Law has officially become a Party Member, he has removed his Black Coat and has replaced it with a poncho covering his exposed chest. His chest itself containing a rather unique large Heart shaped tattoo. Now having become a Party Member, Kairi can also invite Law into a Team Attack just like with Maui. Law's Team Attack is called "OP-OP Operation" with the "OP-OP" referring to the name of his abilities.

As the group gather themselves together waiting for Maui who went on ahead, he then returns by air in his Hawk form before reverting to his Human form. He reveals to everyone "Kairi, you're awake, that's good. I guess that "you" could be trusted after all, huh? ...well anyways, listen up everybody. I went on ahead to the Goddess Isle and it turns out something fishy is going on there." says Maui, glad to see that Kairi is alright and shrugging off Law whilst all the while explaining the current situation.

"What's the current status?" says Law, surprising everyone by both showing and taking authority whilst ignoring Maui's earlier untrusting gaze at him. Maui himself is hesitant to reply towards Law, given everything beforehand but relents, explaining "...The Goddess Isle is the home of the Goddess of these waters, Te Fiti. A while back, I got...involved in a rather big fix with said Goddess." says Maui, referring to the events of the original "Moana" film.

"Just HOW big?" says Law, appearing rather annoyed upon hearing this, giving off a scary expression on his face that in turn comically scares Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Maui reveals "Hey! hey! it's not that I am in a bind anymore! Moana helped me patch things up with Te Fiti...only-" says Maui. Law proceeds to sigh, guessing the current analysis of the situation "So basically, this Goddess, after you "apologized" to her directly, she was supposed to be find on the Goddess Isle...except that she is nowhere to be found, right?" says Law, shocking everyone present with his very impressive deductive skills.

"Y-Yeah, you're right..." says Maui, a bit fazed by how scary bright Law despite being a bit young for his age. "Ahyuck! Gawrsh Donald, if Sora were here, he would have taken forever to figure that out, right?" says Goofy, trying to make a joke. "This is no time for jokes Goofy!" says Donald, wanting to remain focused on the task at hand. Kairi agrees by saying in reply "Donald's right. Vanitas has been talking about finding "The Heart of the Sea"...so, at this point, we can probably assume..." says Kairi, wondering if her current guess is correct.

"Yeah...the Heart of the Sea MUST be this Goddess' Heart..." says Law, pulling his Hat down once more, feeling rather uncomfortable about all this. "Te Fiti's...Heart...sigh, great, JUST great!" says Maui, apparently knowing something. Law immediately catches onto this "Problem?" simply says Law. Maui then reveals a "secret" truth "...Yeah, you CAN say that. The reason I got into trouble with Te Fiti before is because I literally stole her Heart." says Maui, Law, again upon hearing these words, gives a comical death stare right at Maui "WHAT?" says Law, angry as heck.

"Hey! you weren't there! you didn't know what was going on!" says Maui, Law then says in reply "And I am supposed to care!? what, I'm supposed to feel pity for a thief!?" says Law. "Watch it pal! you're talking to a Demigod here!" says Maui, raising his fishhook. Law tightly grips his long Katana, saying to Maui "It doesn't matter if you're a god, a man or even an animal. You still botched things up either way!" says Law, him and Maui directly confronting each other face to face.

However, suddenly-"ENOUGH YOU TWO! stop acting like a pair of spoiled brats! look. I know it's not easy to bury hatchets, believe me, I know that much enough personally. But bringing up past grudges into the present future isn't going to solve anything! Cora, like we gave you the benefit of the doubt, I think that you should give the same towards Maui. And Maui, like it or not, we will need Cora's help if we want to save Moana. We all have a common enemy here and even if our goals don't exactly align in the end, we still want to accomplish them all the same. That's enough...to form a temporary alliance between you two, right?" says Kairi, ever wise with wisdom.

"That's our Kairi!" says Donald, Goofy following up "You said it Donald." says Goofy. Kairi then asks both Maui and Law "Can I request of you two to hold off on this? until we save Moana and retrieve your "Heart", Cora?" says Kairi, trying to serve as a bridge of reasoning between both Maui and Law. Maui sighs, being the first to relent "...Yeah, okay. I agree...I don't have to like it...but I'll agree to it all the same. I'm here to save Moana, that's all. If I have to go through Te Fiti again...well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." says Maui, resigning himself to a possible confrontation with Te Fiti once more...

"So? what about you dude?" says Maui, offering a hand of "friendship" towards Law. Kairi wonders what "Cora"'s answer will be before he then states "...If I get my "Heart" back and if we save your friend all the same. My pride as a doctor helping others won't be tarnished...we'll work together, for the time being." says Law, having given his answer. Maui replies "Tch, stingy punk." says Maui, deciding not to shake hands with Law after his remark.

"So it's settled, we'll head for the Goddess Isle, Maui, can you steer Moana's Raft?" says Kairi, Maui lastly replies "Who do you think you're talking to? did you forget that I AM the inventor of Wayfinding? no sweat, leave it to me kiddo." says Maui, Kairi smiles alongside both Donald and Goofy whilst Law keeps to himself, the group of five beginning to set out to the Goddess Isle.

To be Continued.


	41. Scherzo di Mare-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XL: Scherzo di Mare-Part 1:

As Maui steers Moana's boat towards the Goddess Isle of Te Fiti with both Donald and Goofy on lookout, Kairi converses with "Corazon" about the upcoming battle. "Do you think...that Moana will be alright?" says Kairi, asking "Cora". Law then replies to Kairi with the following words "Who knows? but I don't think Mask-Ya will want to act both hastily and rash. If he does, he'll squander his only "bargaining chip" and that will leave us with the chance to take him down. If he is that stupid then luck will be in our favour..." says Law, tightly gripping his Katana leaning upon his left shoulder.

"I doubt it, I've fought Vanitas before and he's definitely a foe that plans ahead. Before we marched to his pace...but now? things WILL be different." says Kairi, summoning her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade as she psyches herself up for the oncoming "storm", as it were. "...Let's hope you're right, Kai-Ya." says Law. Suddenly, Maui calls out to everyone "There it is! the Goddess Isle!" says Maui, pointing directly ahead at the island in front of the group.

Kairi and Law appeared determined as Donald and Goofy gulp to themselves, Maui says to himself before arrival "Moana, hang on..." says Maui, determined to rescue his very 1st friend. Upon arrival, the heroes look around for Vanitas but shockingly, he appears before them instead. He levitates slowly down from above with his Void Gear Keyblade already in hand, saying "At last, you've all shown up. Good, now things won't be so dull." says Vanitas, carrying Moana around in his arm.

"Vanitas! you monster! give back Moana!" says Kairi, standing her ground alongside both Donald and Goofy. Vanitas is unfazed, saying in reply "And why should I? as far, as I am concerned. She is a "potential backup", just in case." says Vanitas. Donald replies "Potential backup?" says Donald, following by Goofy next replying "What do you mean!?" says Goofy. "Idiots, haven't you already caught on as to WHY I kidnapped her? like "Princess" there formally, she is beaming with a Heart full of Light." says Vanitas, shockingly revealing what he believes to be Moana's true status.

"!? No! you can't mean!?" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy then reply in unison "Another Pure Light!?" says the two. "But unlike last time, I am having difficultly somewhat ascertaining her "true" nature. Even though I command the Darkness, despite all of it's powers at my beck and call. I am unable to tell whether or not if a Pure Light exists within this girl. It was the same when we met last time and it was also the same concerning my "other half"." says Vanitas, referring to Ventus.

"...!?" Kairi then recalls Vanitas' scheme from when she last confronted him at the Bayou. "So THAT'S why you manipulated that voodoo witch doctor! it was all to find out whether or not there existed a Pure Light!" says Kairi, finally figuring out why Vanitas used Doctor Facilier previously. Law interjects into the conversation "I honestly don't care one way or the other about all this. Just hand over both my "Heart" and the girl if you know what's good for you, Mask-Ya." says Law, unsheathing his Katana.

Maui tightly grips his fishhook, saying towards Vanitas "You better be prepared for messing with the friend of a Demigod, you masked freak!" says Maui, threatening Vanitas. "Well, well. The "good doctor" joined forces with the rabble, did he? well, not that it matters. You're all here now to bear witness to a "grand achievement"." says Vanitas, obviously up to something. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake a lot, everyone is more or less caught off balance by the tremors.

"What the!? what's going on!?" says Maui, Vanitas then shockingly says "I finally FOUND it." says Vanitas. "What!?" says Maui, Vanitas then holds up a small object which Maui with a horrified expression recognizes "T-T-That's!?" says Maui. "Maui! what's wrong!?" says Kairi, sensing Maui's fear amongst the tremors. Vanitas reveals "Actually, to be honest with you lot. I already knew WHAT the Heart of the Sea was." says Vanitas.

"What!?" says Law. Vanitas goes into detail about his words "The Heart of the Sea that the threatening Demigod there believed to be and the Heart of the Sea that I was actually looking for were two different things completely. In truth, "my" Heart of the Sea is in truth this girl, Moana. And the Heart of the Sea that you all thought to be the definite article...well...how's about I show it to you first hand?" Vanitas then suddenly clicks his fingers.

A few minutes later, emerging from the sea itself as it ruptured, causing the Goddess Isle the tremors Kairi and the others were both experiencing and suffering from. Was a giant magma based being that as it appeared, caused the waters surrounding it to boil to an immense degree. Maui was further horrified, recognising this "monster" to be none other then "...Te Fiti!" says Maui, shocking everyone with him present.

"THAT'S Te Fiti!?" cries out Donald, "It's huge!" says Goofy, looking upon the massive size of "Te Fiti". "Oi! oi! is this for real!?" says Law, not being able to believe the sight that was in front of his very eyes. "Maui, is that truly Te Fiti!?" says Kairi, asking the Demigod. Maui reveals "...No, not "exactly". This is Te Fiti, no question. But it's another form of the Goddess entirely. This-this is Te Ka-Te Fiti...without her Heart." says Maui, explaining "Te Ka".

"!? Without...her Heart!?" says Kairi, shocked upon hearing this revelation. Maui then notices upon closer inspection that Te Ka...has the symbol of the Unversed upon her head! he recalls the monster from before when he saved Moana from Law previously "I was right! that WAS Te Ka!" says Maui to himself inside his head.

"Mask-Ya! what are you scheming!?" says Law, taking the 1st action and using his powers to teleport and lunge directly at Vanitas. He blocks with his Void Gear, explaining "Like I told those fools down there-I can't tell the difference between a normal Heart and one with the upmost Pure Light." says Vanitas. Law struggles against Vanitas, replying "What do you mean!?" says Law, not understanding what Vanitas is truly talking about.

"You insects thought that I was after the Heart of Te Fiti, however, thanks to the man who brought you here and stole your "Heart", Felix. We had already obtained Te Fiti's Heart just in case of a backup theory. There are Seven Pure Lights and they will always transmigrate from one person to the next during each a decade." says Vanitas, explaining "the" system. Kairi down on the ground looks up towards Law confronting Vanitas up above, worried for the former "Cora!" says Kairi.

"The Seven Lights will choose a host depending on their Characteristics. It doesn't matter if they were born feeble or not, be they a noble or a peasant. The Seven will always join their Lights with those worthy of them. Te Fiti, the Goddess of the seas...or the girl Moana. Just WHICH of these two possesses the Pure Light that I am after? even after I stole Te Fiti's "placement" Heart, that wouldn't exactly mean that she would not have a Pure Light either way. It could still exist inside her "actual" Heart-the Heart that gives her a "physical" form and represents the battling Light and Darkness within her. Te Fiti of Light and Te Ka of Darkness...only when her "substitute" Heart is stolen will the Dark overtake the Light, such is the fate of all things." says Vanitas, believing "Darkness to be the true nature of the Heart".

"No! you're wrong!" says Kairi, riding on Maui's back to where Vanitas and Law are during the chaos. "Kai-Ya!" says Law, calling out to Kairi. "Whether if it's a real Heart or a fake one. A Heart...is still a Heart! Hearts grow from the burgeoning feelings that we feel towards others! love, friendship, acknowledgement, respect. All kinds of positive and joyful feelings make up a Heart! not just negative emotions alone!" says Kairi, once more challenging Vanitas' logic.

"Really? then why go so far as to control the Darkness with a 2nd Heart? it just goes to show that regardless of a 1st real Heart and/or a 2nd fake Heart, Darkness reigns supreme in both regards!" says Vanitas before pushing back Law. The former then points his Void Gear at Kairi, wanting to hear her answer to his logic "You can't tell me that this "Goddess" isn't a slave to the Darkness! just look at her!" says Vanitas, pointing his finger towards the looming Te Ka on standby.

"...I'll admit that Te Fiti may have problems controlling her Darkness-going so far as to use a "placement" Heart in order to do so, just like you said. But! I am going to believe otherwise that until she fully masters control over her Darkness-over Te Ka. Te Fiti won't endanger everyone by letting her Darkness run rampant! once she has faith in herself to merge her two Hearts together...she won't risk endangering the Hearts of the peoples of the sea. To her...they are the TRUE Heart of the Sea Vanitas!" says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart, stating her absolute faith in Te Fiti.

Maui smiles from Kairi's answer whilst Law smirks to himself, Donald and Goofy then re-join everyone and together, they stand united! "I'm going to get Te Fiti's Heart back! and Cora's as well!" says Kairi, shocking and surprising Law. "I am going to rescue both Moana and Te Fiti...I won't let you obtain the Pure Light and also! ...I...am definitely...going to find Sora!" says Kairi, standing both tall and firm with her friends by her side.

This greatly annoys Vanitas, deciding at this point that "talk is cheap". "Fine, then. Let's see how far you'll go with that "answer of the Heart, for the Heart"...once Te Ka cinders this whole ocean!" says Vanitas, temporarily escaping through a Corridor of Darkness before using the Unversed insignia to brainwash Te Ka and order her to attack everyone on the island from the sea.

To be Continued.


	42. Scherzo di Mare-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLI: Scherzo di Mare-Part 2:

This battle is more story based then "Gameplay" based.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Maui and Law/"Corazon" face off against the controlled Te Ka as they fight both on in the former case and by in the latter an island cliff. A special Battle Theme representing Te Ka plays in the background as the group of heroes prepare to face down the corrupted Goddess. "This looks bad!" says Goofy, followed up by Donald replying with a "Gulp!". However, Kairi remains undeterred, determined to save Te Ka from herself no matter what "We've got to do this everyone! Te Fiti and Moana are counting on us!" says Kairi.

"Enough talk, she's coming!" says Law, trying to get the group to remain focused. And thus the actual battle itself starts-with Te Ka letting out a huge roar, enough to damage a person's eardrums up front. She swings around her arms covered in lava, using them to damage the five heroes' HP. Kairi decides to see if her Water Magic can harm Te Ka but unfortunately, it is to no avail.

"Oh no!" says Kairi. Maui then replies whilst fighting "Magic won't do any good! she'll evaporate the Water as soon as it gets close with hot air! You'll have to fight up close and personal but at the same time avoid the lava at a distance! Climb on my back Kairi!" says Maui, transforming into his Hawk form. "Okay!" says Kairi, jumping a top of Maui's back once more. "Oi! don't just charge ahead on without a plan!" says Law, not wanting his new "comrades" to just dive in on ahead.

"Don't worry, we'll get close enough to strike an opening for you guys to handle!" says Kairi, thinking up a "plan" on the spot. "Wait-!?" Law tries to stop the two but Te Ka lets out another roar, not intending to wait any longer. "You ready!?" says Maui. Kairi replies "Hurry!" says Kairi, wanting to finish this fight against Te Ka as quickly as possible so as to help restore Te Fiti back to normal and then rescue Moana.

Kairi and Maui then immediately proceed to begin an aerial battle against Te Ka, flying around her and hitting her with Water based spells. "Kairi, look! do you see that!?" says Maui, pointing his beak towards something. Kairi says in reply "Huh!? what is it Maui!?" says Kairi. "Those bulges on Te Ka's Body...I sense a nasty aura emitting from them!" says Maui. Upon closer inspection, Kairi can see energies of Darkness emitting from the bulges.

"! That's Darkness! Vanitas must have filled her with so much negative emotions that those bulges appeared on Te Ka's Body! We could use this to our advantage Maui! hurry! get me in close so I can strike those things, if we destroy them all then this might just turn the tide in our favour." says Kairi, further working upon her "plan". "Alright, just be careful though, this is no pleasure cruise!" says Maui, flying from above right down below further towards Te Ka. Kairi again replies "Yeah...I know that!" says Kairi.

There are 7 bulges in total all over Te Ka emitting Dark energies from them. Upon destroying them all one after another, Te Ka writhes in pain. "Te Ka...Te Fiti...please forgive me. I promise that me, Donald and Cora we'll heal you once this is all over..." says Kairi, intending to make good on those words of promise. Suddenly though, Te Ka reacts, diverting it's attention towards everyone down below.

"!? No! everyone!" says Kairi, sensing the danger. Te Ka tries to throw a punch full of magma at Cora, Donald and Goofy, causing the latter two to comically hug each other in fear. However-"Room!" with quick thought and action in precise haste, Law was able to teleport himself and the others to an upper part of the island they were fighting on. "! That's right, I forgot! phew!" says Kairi, remembering Cora's unique powers.

"You saved us!" says Donald in disbelief at what just happened. "Don't ruffle your feathers! we're still on defence! find ways to make yourself useful you two!" says Law, wanting to find a way to land an offense blow against Te Ka. Although Donald doesn't usually get along with Law, he knew that he was right, looking down below to see the cliff that they were just fighting upon having been vaporised by Te Ka's magma punch.

"It looks those guys are struggling...you go help them whilst I fight from the skies!" says Maui, sensing that the others need help at the surface island. "...Alright but don't get too close!" says Kairi, advising Maui not to fight by himself alone within the sky. Maui nods before dropping off Kairi by everyone else's side. "Kairi!" says Goofy, surprised to see Kairi return. "Need some help?" says Kairi, trying to make slight humour in order to remain focused.

"Enough banter! it looks like you did something to this "thing" in order to make it angry. What happened?" says Law, having caught a glimpse at the previous aerial battle from slightly afar. "Te Ka is emitting Darkness based through negative emotions...my guess it's that Sigil that's doing that to her." says Kairi, pointing towards the Unversed Emblem upon Te Ka's head. "I see...so if we want the Goddess to regain her mental state of mind, we need to get rid of that symbol, right?" says Law, trying to make an accurate analysis.

"...Yeah, I think that's the best overall idea to go with. We destroyed 7 lumps of Darkness feeding Te Ka more negative emotions...but, that's not enough. If we're going to beat her...we need to go all out!" says Kairi, despite knowing how much hurt this will cause Te Fiti, if it saves her in the long run then Kairi is willing. "...Then I guess it's time to unleash my full power...Kai-Ya, you follow my lead." says Law, coming up with his very own plan.

"Huh? Cora?" says Kairi. Law replies "Don't worry, you should get the gist of it with those own tricks of yours..." says Law, referring to Kairi's ability of Flowmotion. Although she, Donald and Goofy don't understand Law's plan, suddenly-"ROOM!" shouts out Law. He creates a large circular sphere, big enough to engulf even Te Ka in it's surrounding. "This will chip away at my health...but you are determined to see this through, aren't you?" says Law, questioning Kairi's turn during this point of the battle.

Donald takes this negatively, thinking Law doesn't believe her whilst fighting "What's the big idea-!?" he is then stopped by Goofy as Kairi replies to "Cora" by saying the following words "...Is that out of concern?" says Kairi with a smile upon her face, recognizing Law's true intention. He remains silent whilst Kairi turns around, facing Te Ka once again. "Okay! whenever you're ready, Cora!" says Kairi, planning to go on ahead with Law's plan in mind despite not knowing what it is beforehand.

"Get ready!" says Law, he then creates a green coloured energy like blade within his hand. This was the OP-OP Operation Team Attack of both Law's and Kairi's. She charges on ahead, using Flowmotion to jump very high through mid air and lunge at Te Ka. Law uses his powers to appear ahead of Kairi, directly in front of Te Ka. He uses his long Katana to slice the giant Te Ka in half and along with her, slicing in turn a giant tidal wave appearing behind Te Ka. "What the!?" says Maui in astonishment.

Donald and Goofy are astonished as well before Law follows on with his continuing attack "Take this! GAMMA KNIFE!" shouts out Law again, he then strikes Te Ka at the very place where her "substitute" Heart should be. Due to both being a deity and because of her massive size, the Gamma Knife technique's primary effect does not faze Te Ka. Law Revealing "Because of your "divine status", Gamma Knife shouldn't hurt you as much, but!" says Law, as the green Gamma Knife itself that he struck Te Ka with begins to emit electricity.

"If I had used Countershock, this wouldn't have worked, therefore, I had to up the voltage using Gamma Knife!" says Law, shockingly, green coloured electricity envelops Te Ka all over, paralysing her into place. "NOW! Kai-Ya!" says Law, he uses his powers to return back to Donald and Goofy's side, leaving behind his Gamma Knife. Kairi, continuing her previous lunge then uses her Keyblade to hammer the Gamma Knife already inside Te Ka in order to defeat her. "Let's end this-"Gamma Hammer Key!" says Kairi, following onto Law's idea of naming his attacks with her own name-the Gamma Hammer Key.

Te Ka appears to be defeated by all these joint collaborations, falling back into the sea itself...

To be Continued.


	43. Scherzo di Mare-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLII: Scherzo di Mare-Part 3:

Upon seeing Te Ka seemingly having been defeated by both Kairi and the others, Vanitas becomes angered and tries to intervene by first summoning his Void Gear Keyblade "Tch! good for nothing goddess! if she was that weak, there's no way that the Pure Light would have resided within her. Guess I'll just have to clean up this mess myself-!?" suddenly and shockingly however, Vanitas get whacked on the top of his head by a huge rock.

It was being held by none other then Moana, having finally awoken "Made you look, creep!" says Moana. She tosses aside the rock before quickly climbing down to where everyone is whilst Vanitas is fazed. The rock had actually managed to crack a little bit of the top of Vanitas' helmet, enraging him. He states "...Gah! that's TWICE that someone has said that to me!" says Vanitas, recalling his rather humiliating "defeat" back at Monstropolis by both Sulley and Mike in Kingdom Hearts III.

The ocean boils around where Te Ka fell into it after being hit by Kairi and Law's collaboration attack. A few minutes later, they and Maui reunite with both Donald and Goofy. "Thank goddess!" says Goofy, followed by "We were WORRIED there!" says Donald, comically upset with Kairi and Law's rather both daring and bold move. However, Law shrugs this, pulling his hat down to hide his face once more. He states "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Duck-Ya. At any rate, this should hopefully put that sea goddess out of action for a while, enough for you to use that strange Key of yours to put her back to normal, Kai-Ya." says Law, reflecting on what must be done next.

Kairi appears surprised upon hearing Law's words but nonetheless agrees with them, saying in reply "You're right Cora, now's the time to help Te Fiti!" says Kairi, looking towards the ocean where Te Ka still is. "We'll back you up kid." says Maui, Donald and Goofy nod their heads in agreement before Kairi returns the nod, intending to go through the current plan. "Kairi!" calls out Moana to the group, everyone is greatly both shocked and surprised to see that she managed to escape Vanitas' grasp.

"Moana!" says Maui, rushing to his friend. "Maui!" says Moana in return. A few seconds of awkward silence begins before Maui breaks the silence "Kid...Moana, I'm sorry-I didn't foresee-" before Maui could begin his apology for being unable to help Moana before. She stops him, replying "Don't blame yourself Maui, it's okay. It all worked out in the end once I gave that masked weirdo a piece of my mind! or, a huge rock piece as the case may be, heh." says Moana, displaying an instance of her strong willed personality.

"We're glad to see you're okay, Moana." says Kairi, approaching with Donald, Goofy and Law. Upon noticing Law walking with them, Moana proceeds to say the following "...Yeah, same to you guys Kairi. Though whilst I was unconscious, I overheard something about the "true" Heart of the Sea, is that correct?" says Moana. Kairi then struggles to give a proper explanation but after encouragement from both Donald and Goofy, she decides to begin the explanation anyways "Well...Vanitas said that he was after both Te Fiti...and you, Moana." says Kairi.

"Me!? but...why?" says Moana. Knowing that she cannot break the World Order, Kairi tries to find a best possible loophole to explain "...He wanted to see whether or not if you were the "Heart of the Sea" that Vanitas kept on jabbering about. He said that he wasn't able to "tell the difference" between both you and Te Fiti…" says Kairi, starting to wonder in depth about all this upon hearing her own words.

"...I-I see. Though, I think that's because..." before Moana could give an answer about why Vanitas targeted her, suddenly, someone started clapping. "Well done, well done! I never imagined that Van would get humiliated so badly here. Then again, I suppose that is due to the nature of his Heart-the nature, of Darkness." very shockingly appearing onto the scene was the man that Vanitas spoke with before, the man that had caused all of the trouble in the World of Motunui-Felix!

He was seen wearing the signature Black Coat, causing everyone to summon up their guards against him. Law was able to recognize Felix's voice-remembering him to be the man who stole his "Heart". Law says in outrage towards Felix "It's you! you're the one...who stole my "Heart", aren't you!?" says Law. Everyone becomes shocked upon hearing Law's words, especially Kairi. "But how!? I thought we beat the Organization!" says Goofy, mistaking Felix for a member of the now defunct Organization XIII. "Who are you!? TALK!" says Donald, threatening to zap Felix with a lighting spell emerging from the tip of his staff.

"? Organization? ...oh, you must mean the "scapegoats". Sorry, but I'm not one of those guys, call me Felix, "Felix of the Emerald Mercury"." says Felix, politely introducing himself as he takes down the hood of his Black Coat. Revealing that he is wearing a white coloured mask with shockingly...the star symbol of the Foretellers upon it! Kairi refuses to let herself become intimidated by Felix, questioning him "What did you mean by...scapegoats? what do you know!?" says Kairi in anger, remembering all of the pain and suffering that those wearing Black Coats have caused her...

Felix talks behind his mask, revealing more information "Sorry, but I can't divulge that information just yet-it hasn't been "etched"." says Felix. "!? Etched!?" says Donald, not understanding what Felix is talking about. "For now, all I can tell you is this. On behalf of my superiors, I would like to tell everyone present here that I am one of "the six "Solaeris Apostoli", seven if you wish to count Van. If you want, just call us the "Sola" for short, ahem: at any rate, we humbly ask that you keep journeying forward, former Princess of Heart Kairi." says Felix.

This greatly shocks Kairi upon hearing that Felix knows her name and that she is even a Princess of Heart. Sensing the fear behind Kairi's face, Moana decides to step up and confront Felix personally. "Look pal! I don't know who you are or where you came from...but, you're scaring my friend, knock-it-off!" says Moana, pushing Felix around, returning the tension he is causing everyone. Kairi slightly regains her composure until "Now now miss. I am not here to cause a distance in the slightest. All I wish is that the young miss there simply knows who we are, that's all. I pardon if my actions appear rude..." says Felix, appearing to apparently show genuine remorse.

But Moana is quick to recognize a lie when she sees one "Yeah right! you may wear a mask like that other creep but you're also the same as him when it comes to being secretive and manipulating others!" says Moana. Felix sighs, feeling that he has been "caught out" in his act "Oh well, it's was worth a try." he lifts up his arm, plotting something. Maui is ready to act in case Felix plots something, however, by then it was already too late. Kairi is quick to recognise what Felix is scheming "!? Moana, RUN!" shouts out Kairi. Before Moana could react, Felix summons a uniquely shaped cane, adorned with the symbol of the Nobodies and the No Heart Keyblade Armour. He uses it to cast a sleep spell upon Moana before in turn, summoning Nobody Dusks to his side shockingly enough.

"!? These are!?" says Kairi, she, Donald, Goofy, Maui and Law then becoming surrounded by the Dusks. "More monsters!?" says Maui. "Keep calm!" says Law, urgently advising everyone to remain calm and focused in front of the enemies. "Former Princess of Heart...Kairi. I hope you will pardon my actions, but...you see, we "need" the Seven Lights in order to fulfil the will of the Master of the Sola. His path too, has been etched. Just like yours...that is why, although we do not wish to provoke confrontation. We will gladly react in kind to it, should someone stand in the way of our Master." says Felix, furthering speaking about a "mysterious Master"...

"I don't care about all of that! just leave Moana alone, she's been through enough already!" says Kairi, standing her ground against Felix, determined to still save Moana no matter what circumstances may change. "...I suppose that is true...very well then, agreed." shockingly says Felix. He orders the Dusks to back away from Kairi's group before moving himself away from Moana. "I guess considering that we already have a Pure Light to work with for the time being, we can take it easy and move at a steady pace. We will not inflict any further upon your friends here then we already have, provided you can convince the girl to give up her Pure Light then everything should turn out just peachy." says Felix, referring to the Pure Light that Vanitas previously stole from Tiana whilst deciding to make off for now and let Moana keep her own Pure Light. At this point, directly confirming that she is indeed one of the "New Seven Hearts".

"I cannot speak for Van but alas, my purpose here is now fulfilled. Please remember, we ask that you convince the girl to give up her Pure Light, in exchange for no further hostilities upon this World. Now then, I will bid you adieu." Felix then flamboyantly slams the bottom of his Nobody Cane into the ground, summoning a Corridor of Darkness with it. "Wait! w-what are you!?" says Kairi, demanding an answer from Felix, trying to prevent him from leaving. "Remember...find the Pure Lights." says Felix in a cryptic manner before ultimately taking his leave.

Just when everything seems to die down at that point...unfortunately, things only get worse for our heroes. The ocean next to the Goddess Isle starts to rupture and boil and from it...Te Ka arises! this time however, a veil of Darkness surrounds her shoulders and the Unversed insignia upon her forehead had transformed into an Unversed symbol shaped crown of all things. Vanitas had regained his footing at last, refusing to let everyone get away with having "humiliated" him any further, he lastly states "That annoying Mana! he appeared when he shouldn't have! just what did he tell that "Princess" and her friends!? ...no matter, I'm through toying with them anyways. I'll have the goddess finish them all off here and now and then, I'll take the Pure Light for myself!" says Vanitas, having a another agenda in mind entirely to those of whom call themselves the Solaeris Apostoli…

To be Continued...


	44. Scherzo di Mare-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLIII: Scherzo di Mare-Part 4:

"Oh-Oh no!" says Kairi, looking towards above at the re-emerged Te Ka. Maui carries Moana to safety, seeing her grumbling in her induced sleep. "...Kairi, everyone. We have got to get out of here! if I am right at what Te Ka plans to do next...she is going to sink this whole Goddess Isle right down to the very seabed itself!" says Maui, recognizing Te Ka's next course of action. "WHAT!?" shout out both Donald and Goofy in unison. "You all can go if you want, I'm staying!" says Law, adamant on his decision.

"What!? did you just hear me!? do you want to be lava bones, "tattoos"!?" says Maui, calling Law "tattoos". "Cora no! it's too dangerous!" says Kairi, trying to persuade Law from going through with his "suicide mission". However, to no avail "I don't care! ...my "Heart". I can feel it...it's right there!" says Law. Kairi becomes shocked by Law's words until he clarifies "I should have known that was what Mask-Ya was using to pull the goddess' strings! look! up there! do you see it!?" says Law, pointing his gaze towards Te Ka...around where her "placement" Heart should be.

Upon close inspection, Kairi sees that something is sticking out of the "placement" Heart insertion circle...Law then surprisingly reveals "The goddess needs two Hearts in order to accomplish two things-the 1st is a spiritual Heart to give her form and the 2nd is a placement Heart that allows her to move and use her powers. Mask-Ya...Vanitas stole the real placement Heart...and used my "Heart" instead!" says Law, shocking everyone greatly.

"So you're saying...that Te Ka isn't going crazy because her Heart was stolen!?" says Maui, confused as heck. "No, that's not it. Remember what Mask-Ya said? the goddess has two Hearts and the real one-the spiritual Heart is what represents her going out of control. Even so, he couldn't have been able to manipulate her without using another temporary Heart in order to focus his powers of "persuasion" upon her. That's where my "Heart" comes in, he's using it like a clockwork mechanism in order to control the goddess...as though she were a puppet!" says Law, explaining the situation concerning Te Ka.

Te Ka herself then lets out a huge roar, using the Darkness around her shoulders as though it was a raiment to fire off multiple Dark energy ball like blasts into the sea, causing huge detonations across the oceans and nearly hitting the nearby islands. "!? What the!? now I KNOW for sure that Te Ka didn't have that kind of power when I last fought her myself!" says Maui, recalling his previous battle with the goddess in the film. "You see that crown? that's how Vanitas is manipulating my "Heart" in order to control the goddess. We'll need to destroy it in order to save her..." says Law, displaying scepticism upon his face, wondering if they can achieve this ordeal or not.

"...I'll do it." says Kairi with a determined gaze. Everyone wonders what does she mean by this. "Kairi!?" says Goofy. Kairi replies "If we let Te Ka run rampant, she'll destroy the islands and Motunui as well! Moana...wouldn't want that at all costs! she helped us and now I am going to repay the favour personally." says Kairi, intending to go through with her plan. "Don't be stupid! the goddess is more stronger now then she ever was before! if you take her on by yourself, we won't be able to help you in that situation!" says Law, referring to how Kairi intends to fight on the ocean currents using Flowmotion and how both he and Maui can't help since they can't use Flowmotion themselves.

"Kairi, we'll go with you!" says Donald, knowing he and Goofy can use Flowmotion as well. However, Kairi politely refuses their offer to help "No Donald, Goofy. I have to be the one...to do this. That masked guy-Felix...if he is truly after the Seven Lights, then...I myself need to get stronger. So far, I have been showing signs of weakness now and again...well no more! from now on, I'm not going to be the one standing on the side-lines! I will become a Keyblade Master myself one day and then, I'll show both Sora and Riku just HOW far have I come since waiting for them." says Kairi, wanting with all of her very Heart itself to rival Sora and Riku…

"Kairi…" says a greatly concerned Donald. "...Tch, for some reason, you remind me of an equally reckless person...that Straw Hat-Ya! …" says Law, referring to none other then the primary protagonist of the series that he originates from: Monkey D. Luffy of One Piece. "...Cora. Don't worry...I'll save Te Fiti...and get your "Heart" back." says Kairi, shocking Law. Without warning, she then jumps into the sea below the island, using Flowmotion to ride the waves.

"Kairi!" call out both Donald and Goofy, praying for Kairi's safety. Maui is on standby looking after and protecting Moana who mumbles to herself, saying "K-Kairi…" says an unconscious Moana. Law can only look on sternly, wondering what will happen next...it is then that Kairi engages Te Ka in a one on one fight. Te Ka creates massive spheres of magma and hurls them down towards Kairi, however, she switches between three lanes to use Flowmotion upon the sea waves. Kairi must shift each time that Te Ka intends to attack directly with a magma sphere.

Just as Kairi nears Te Ka up close and personal on the water whilst formulating a plan, suddenly-Te Ka uses the raiment of Darkness surrounding it to act as a whip and catch Kairi off-guard. Having caught Kairi, Te Ka proceeds to squeeze Kairi within her Dark raiment until afterwards, apparently having "choked the life" out of Kairi then shockingly tosses her away into the ocean itself. Everyone looks on very horrified, Donald and Goofy especially, they call out Kairi's name "KAIRI!" shout out the two...

Kairi falls into the ocean in a manner similar to a Dive to the Heart sequence, just when everything seems lost to her at that point. She then hears...a both warm and familiar voice, saying to her the words "Giving up already? come on, Kairi. I thought YOU were stronger then that." says the voice. Kairi slowly opens up her eyes, recognizing the voice to be none other then "his"'s...afterwards, a Light shining bright deep down within the core of the ocean arises, engulfing Kairi within it. Just when Te Ka turned around, thinking it had won. Kairi then appeared from out of the sea up into the water until being caught by the waters of the sea itself. She says upon seeing this phoenomnia "W-What the!?" says Kairi.

"Kairi!" says Donald. "She's alright!" says Goofy. The two of them greatly relieved that Kairi is safe and sound, Maui is greatly shocked by what he sees in front of him "!? Is that...the ocean!? but-but I thought it only responded to Moana!" says Maui, recognising that the sea itself is acting in the very same manner as it did in the original Moana film-in the sense that it has sentience of it's very own. Kairi, although pondering severely on what is going on surrounding her "The sea, the water it's...no, no time for that now! ...if the sea is my ally...then I will use all within my power to live up to it's expectations! I am one with the sea!" says Kairi, deciding to fight alongside the ocean itself and vice versa.

With the sea carrying Kairi and wrapping itself like a cloak around her, providing a water barrier of sorts. As long as this keeps up then Kairi can avoid being damaged up close and personal by the lava covering Te Ka's skin. Te Ka lets out another roar, in the process exposing it's placement Heart weak spot. Kairi can see that green coloured electricity was still emitting inside it, meaning that Law's previous Gamma Knife technique was still in effect. If Kairi can just deplete all of Te Ka's Health Points then this will cause a chain reaction that will reactivate the Gamma Knife technique, thereby paralysing Te Ka just like before.

Since Kairi isn't out to destroy Te Ka herself, this works in the former's favour. Only wanting to subdue Te Ka and restore Te Fiti back to normal. Kairi must engage in both a long range and close range battle, switching between fighting away from Te Ka and shooting water spells at her with the ocean's help whilst all the while creating a platform of water in order to stand on. In turn in order to attack the placement Heart insertion circle. Whilst fighting up close, Te Ka will summon magma based Unversed in order to defend itself from Kairi's attacks.

Te Ka uses it's scream to momentarily paralyse Kairi and catch her with the Dark raiment whip once more, throwing her into the wide ocean yet again. The ocean manages to safely catch Kairi but this begins a repeated process back and forth where Kairi is forced back into long range fighting and must each time close the gap in order to resume close range fighting. Eventually, upon reaching Te Ka's last Health Bar, a Reaction Command starts. Te Ka charges another Dark energy based ball like before but on a very much more grandioso scale, fulling it by offering the Dark raiment up to it. She tries to unleash one final attack against Kairi but with the sea aiding her side by side, together, Kairi and the sea roughly but surely push back against Te Ka's final attack.

Ultimately pushing through Te Ka's final defence, Kairi then "presses" one last Reaction Command where she smacks down from above upon the Unversed crown with her Keyblade, destroying it and thus ending the battle. Te Ka writhes in agony from the destruction of it's crown and it's placement Heart starts to emit a small green coloured Light. The green coloured Light itself within a single second then lets out a massive shockwave similar to a EMP. This was the final effect of Law's Gamma Knife until it fades away completely. Te Ka, held into place by both the shockwave and the crown's destruction makes Kairi realise what to immediately do next.

Kairi afterwards digs into Te Ka's placement Heart, finding the "source of all her troubles"...Law and Maui both look on sternly, awaiting the final fate of everything.

To be Continued.


	45. Future Destiny

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLIV: Future Destiny:

Across the universe-in the vast, endless reaches of Dark space...on a both strange and mysterious planetoid. A Corridor of Darkness opens and it is revealed to be the same one that Felix used to take his leave back at Moana's World. Here, Felix himself appears on the scene, walking through what look like ancient ruins. Before making another step, he is interrupted by someone "Hey, what took you so long, Emerald Mercury?" says a voice.

Felix identifies the voice, revealing that it belongs to a Female "...Oh, so you two are already back are you? "Xeno of the Sapphire Venus" and "Xerces of the Topaz Earth..."." says Felix. He looks upward to see that there are two others just like him wearing the signature coat of Organization XIII but shockingly enough, unlike Felix's-they are not the standard black colour. Instead, the two called Xeno and Xerces are seen wearing both a Dark blue coloured coat and a Dark yellow coloured coat respectively.

Xeno and Xerces drop down to Felix's level on the ground, taking off the hoods of their coats and in turn revealing that they too are wearing "Union x" masks. Xeno says to Felix "Hmm? hey, where's "Vanitas of the Red Mars?" you know, the new recruit you were placed in charge of." says Xeno. Felix says in reply "He's just going through some rough patches but don't worry, he'll return soon enough earlier..." says Felix, knowing that Vanitas' mission at Motunui was almost over.

"So how about you two? any luck with finding and deciphering the stele?" says Felix. Xerces shrugs, speaking up with a sure attitude "Nah, no dice. Even though we all went to the same World, you and Vanitas were put in charge to find the Pure Light whilst me and Xeno had to scout the entire seven seas until we found that huge slab of rock." says Xerces. Xeno then clarifies "It was difficult and although we managed to find it, we still can't decipher it. It truly is from another World entirely then the one in which we found the stele in. What about you Felix, I thought you said that you were going to "bring someone in" to decode it." says Xeno.

Felix mentions "That was the initial plan but things...changed. Now, instead of using the wrong person I retrieved to find a way and decode the stele. Instead, I am going to rely on my wits and ask the master to use the Pure Light to decipher the stele." says Felix, referring about both Law and Vanitas, in the latter case, his abducting of the Pure Light. "What!? but the master and the head apostle won't allow that! ...will they?" says Xeno. "I am unsure, quite frankly. 1st off, it will depend on their current moods and also...Felix, what makes you think that you can use the Pure Light to decipher that giant stone?" says Xerces, wondering what Felix has in mind.

"Like I said, the person I was planning on bringing in to this "venture" of ours was the wrong one, but that doesn't mean all was for naught. Even if he himself couldn't decode the stele, there is still a way that us ourselves can. The stele is of a secretive nature found only within his World and yet, both his and a World of one of the Seven Lights had managed to crossover, as it were. Not only that but this isn't the 1st time that the "Worldlines" have intersected when they shouldn't have. The master was already aware of this and has made plans but alas, I do not know what he has in mind..." says Felix, speaking of his mysterious unknown master.

"Even so, in what way will the Pure Light decode the stele...the "Poneglyph" I think it's called." says Xeno, shockingly revealing that the giant stone slab is actually a Poneglyph from One Piece. Felix then replies "Before a World begins and after it has ended...it becomes recorded as "Data". The Pure Lights, otherwise known as "Lux" before the great Keyblade War of yore have the power to create Worlds in the form of Data itself using their combined almighty Light. Not only that but the Lux also have the power to "not just decipher but "rearrange" things to a certain degree"." shockingly reveals Felix, revealing further ties to the 1st Keyblade War from millenniums ago.

"This is what gave the universe it's current form of existence after the ancient war had ended. But along with the war's end, the "art of rearrangement" had been lost to the shadows of history and now, no one can rearrange the current Worldline that exists. But just as one Worldline exists where the secrets had been lost...then so too must exist another where the secrets "weren't" lost. That appears to be one of the master's endgames. I remember him telling both me and our leading apostle that a few hundred years following the great war, there were Keyblade Masters who seemed to remember the ancient art of rearrangement but alas, with so much knowledge having been lost prior, those said Keyblade Masters could only rearrange "World Data" in the form of journals. Those journals have reappeared more then just once over the years and...they have sparked the prying eyes of those interested in their power..." says Felix, referring about both Jiminy's Journal and Winnie the Pooh's Storybook, as well as both Maleficent and Pete.

"Ah, the interlopers of Darkness...I believe one of us will be assigned later to deal with them...not much in my personal favour, just so you know." says Xerces, not happy with Maleficent's interference. "Oh be quiet Xerces! seriously, until the pathway becomes "etched" by the master, we won't know what will happen." says Xeno, using the Key word of "etched".

"There are two kinds of Worlds-Worlds born of Hearts and Worlds born of Data. Worlds created from the former naturally come into existence from the Realm of Nothingness as nothing more but tiny specks alone. However, over time, due to a "certain process", those natural Worlds become what they are afterwards. By joining together the Light of all these Worlds, even if you don't steal their Hearts...you will still be able to summon Kingdom Hearts, granted that the time of the creation of the x-Blade is at hand." says Felix, shockingly revealing how Master Xehanort was able to summon the blue Kingdom Hearts moon in Birth by Sleep. "As for Worlds of Data, they are more "unique" to use as a term of expression. The Worlds created from the latter method reflect the Hearts of the people living on those Worlds. There are three colours to which the moon can take physical form from-blue representing natural Worlds, yellow representing Worlds of Data, in other-words unnatural Worlds and Worlds of unified Light born from peoples' Hearts altogether both combined." says Felix, explaining the method to how a Kingdom Hearts can be summoned through which colour.

"...But what about the last colour? the colour red?" says Xerces, wanting to know more about the unknown 3rd primary colour. "...It has not yet been summoned. Throughout all the millenniums since the First Light of Kingdom Hearts started the Big Bang and had created all of the individual Realms that all of the Worlds reside in respectively. Not even just once...has a red coloured moon shine down upon all..." says Felix, contemplating upon this.

"...So that must mean that is what the master may be after..." says Xeno, making a guess. "It's very likely...but...just what is the "Red Kingdom Hearts"? ...well I suppose that's enough of the history lessons for the time being, Xeno, Xerces. Please take me to the Poneglyph, is it? I will begin decoding right away." says Felix, deciding to move on ahead, not wanting to be left behind in the passages of time. "Then I'll take my leave, unlike you boys, a lady like me hates waiting around." says Xeno, disappearing off elsewhere.

Xerces leads Felix to where the Poneglyph is, being shown all of it's "magnificent glory" right in front of him. "Ancient history and dead languages always have been you're favourites, Felix." says Xerces before he mysteriously summons something hidden away from the viewers. Felix begins translating everything inscribed upon the Poneglyph but not before lastly stating "...Oh yeah. Before I forget, there is one other thing I should mention...the master explained to me...what the contents of the stele contain. But the knowledge inscribed on it, that's what he's really after. Very complexing and not to mention paradoxical, right? he knows...and yet he doesn't know. Strange, isn't it?" says Felix, having caught Xerces' eye with this revelation of this before we then get a close up of what Xerces had summoned.

It was lastly shockingly revealed to be the very same type of board game that the one both young Xehanort and young Eraqus used to play in Scala ad Caelum. Like the aforementioned, Xerces apparently appears to be getting ready to past the time until "the path has been further "etched". Shown on the chessboard itself were three silver Light pieces-one represented a star shape, another one represented a black mage's hat and the last one represented a shield.

To be Continued.


	46. Beat as One-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLV: Beat as One-Part 1:

Vanitas watches as Te Ka is ultimately defeated by Kairi. "...Great! thanks to Mana, my plan has failed...no matter, at least I got some compensation out of this." says Vanitas, as he holds up the Heart of Te Fiti. He opens a Corridor of Darkness, preparing to leave, however-"SNATCH!" shouts out Donald, using a Fire spell to knock the Heart right out of Vanitas' hand. "What!?" says Vanitas in surprise before he is caught off-guard by Goofy suddenly bashing into him with his shield.

Vanitas is pushed back, right next to the Corridor as Donald and Goofy stand against him with the former retrieving Te Fiti's Heart and then saying towards Vanitas the words "This was payback for last time!" says Donald, holding up the Heart victoriously as he recalls when both he and Goofy were easily defeated by Vanitas the last time they met him back in Monstropolis in Kingdom Hearts III.

"Tch, the Duck and the "Dog" is it? come out to hunt, have you?" says Vanitas. (A reference to the game Duck Hunt). Goofy himself replies "We're not going to let you get away with Te Fiti's Heart so easily Vanitas!" says Goofy. Donald speaks up, saying "Yeah! you tell him Goofy!" says Donald, him and Goofy determined to stop Vanitas no matter what.

"Hmph, says the backstage cast. Fine, keep the Heart. I'll let you have this round and take the Pure Light...but just remember one thing, idiots. JUST one thing...as long as there is Light, so too will there be Darkness not far behind...I'll be watching from the shadows, waiting. Until the time comes and I'll finally destroy you all...COUNT ON IT." says Vanitas, making dramatic expressions with his arms whilst slowly escaping into the Corridor right behind him, at last ending his involving threat on the World of Motunui.

"...Phew! that was pretty rough there." says Donald, taking a sigh of relief from having forced Vanitas to retreat for the time being. "Still, at least we got Te Fiti's Heart back, right Donald?" says Goofy, reminding Donald of their certain accomplishment. "Oh yeah! come on, Goofy! we better go give this to Kairi and the others!" says Donald. Goofy replying "Ahyuck! yup!" says Goofy. The two proceed to make their way towards the group, as they still watch on, looking at Kairi being lifted by the sea itself.

Kairi stands on a platform of water created by the sea, looking at what she retrieved for Law-his "Heart". "This...is Cora's "Heart"? but...it's a fruit." says Kairi, shockingly revealing that what she is carrying is actually the OP-OP Devil Fruit from One Piece that Law ate in order to receive his OP-OP powers. Before contemplating upon it any further, she suddenly hears a voice speaking to her "Well done, young maiden." says the voice. Kairi is taken aback by the voice, wondering whose it is "Huh!? whose there!?" says Kairi. "Do not worry, I mean you no harm...though it is strange. Moana could not hear my voice before...and yet you can. Perhaps...it is because of your magic from another World?" says the voice, greatly shocking Kairi.

"H-how do you know-" says Kairi, wondering what to say in reply. "It is alright, you do not need to explain yourself, young maiden. I can tell that you have your reasons for coming here from "so very far away"." says the voice, allowing Kairi to save face. It then continues speaking "Though as for one of the reasons why you are here...it is alright, I already know. My sister of the sea, Calypso, has told me of a "travelling group of wayfaring heroes", searching and seeking to put right the wrongs of those committing evil." says the voice, shockingly revealing Calypso from Pirates of the Caribbean's involvement in all of this.

However, because Kairi does not know of Calypso exactly, she does not understand who the voice is speaking of per say. "Calypso?" says Kairi in reply to the voice. "Yes, she is my sister that shares a bond with the sea. She told me that eventually, the wayfaring heroes would return to the seven oceans and when they would, they would sooner or later come into contact with me. That said, she also knew that they would be searching for something of great value. This something in question...it is the Pure Light of this pacific sea, is it not?" says the voice.

Kairi is surprised but does not deny her reaction. "I thought so...the Pure Light, it came to exist on this sea sometime ago. Of course, we knew that it would attract people with evil intentions within their Hearts. Therefore, me and my other sister residing on this sea-Te Fiti, decided to protect the Pure Light using our very own means. To do this, we met with whom the Pure Light chose to reside in, you know of whom do you not young maiden?" says the voice. Kairi is immediately able to recognize just who the voice is speaking about "...Moana." says Kairi.

"Correct. Sometime prior to your arrival here, we knew that Moana would be targeted due to the strong Light residing within her courageous Heart that allowed her to take said Light into herself in the first place. To protect Moana and the people that she cherishes on all of the seas themselves, Te Fiti, using her status as a goddess. Was able to "share" her Light with Moana's and thus, they both became vessels of the Pure Light together." says the voice, Kairi is greatly surprised by this revelation.

She replies "But wait, that would have meant that Te Fiti would have become a target in the very beginning!" says Kairi with outrage. The voice, understanding Kairi's reasoning and especially her emotions replies "...I understand how you feel, young maiden. But even so, we were indebted to Moana and we could not allow harm to come to both her and the peoples of our ocean. We chose this course of action and we wanted to protect everyone as much as possible. Te Fiti knew this, even if her placement Heart were to fall into the hands of evil beings such as the masked ones..." says the voice, referring about both Vanitas and Felix.

"...So that's why Vanitas had trouble. Before, he told us that he couldn't sense the Light from inside Moana...because actually, it was being "shared" between both herself and Te Fiti without Moana even knowing." says Kairi, guessing correctly the circumstances. "Yes, he thought that by stealing Te Fiti's Heart, his mission was fulfilled. In truth, he had failed...the moment you courageous people and Moana joined forces together." says the voice. It further speaks, saying "Without Moana, Maui and the one whom you call "Corazon" lending their aid...you would not have been able to stop the masked man filled with negativity from terrorising these peaceful oceans and for that...truly, for that I thank you." says the voice lastly.

"...You don't have to thank me, I am honoured just to have been able to help either way. But regarding thanks, I think the one that you should thank is Moana. She went through all of this trouble, along with both Maui and Cora. The least you can do is thank them instead, that would be enough to ask for a returning favour, right?" says Kairi before realising "Speaking of...just who are you exactly?" says Kairi, wondering just whose voice she was speaking towards. The voice itself however decides to merely snigger and then create a bright flash of Light from the sea waters in order to engulf Kairi and send her back to the side of her friends.

Before teleporting Kairi, the voice uses the sea directly to communicate something to Kairi, whispering in her ear something that greatly shocks her.

To be Continued.


	47. Beat as One-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLVI: Beat as One-Part 2:

Donald and Goofy reunite with Maui and Law just as Moana awakens in the former's arms. "Maui!" says Donald. Followed by Goofy "What happened!?" says Goofy, asking for a status update. "Donald, Goofy. I...really don't know just WHAT is going on. At the moment-! Moana!" says Maui, noticing Moana starting to awaken. "Ugh...Ma-Maui? ugh...my head. Please don't tell me I was knocked out again..." says Moana, hating the fact that at least now two times each she was saved by somebody.

Maui senses how Moana feels and tries to lighten her mood by comically joking about it "...Yeah, well...you didn't miss much. Just finishing up whilst you were sleeping away." says Maui. Moana, recognizing Maui's intention smiles before then realising-"! Wait! where's Kairi!? that jerk! did he-!?" says Moana, helping herself out of Maui's arms whilst trying to find Kairi, showing great concern for her after her conversation with Felix.

"Yeah, about Kairi...you might want to take a look kid." says Maui, pointing towards front past Moana of which she looks at what he is pointing at...only to be greatly surprised by what she sees. "...Kairi...is...she..." says Moana, seeing what is happening with Kairi out in the ocean nearby. "That's our Kairi!" says Donald with Goofy saying "Yup, ahyuck! Kairi actually worked with the sea in order to stop Te Ka and save everyone!" says Goofy, giving an explanation towards Moana, as Law remains silent, merely looking on at Kairi out in the sea carried by the water itself.

Just then, a bright flash of Light appeared before everyone and emerging from it was Kairi herself! "!? K-KAIRI!?" shout out both Donald and Goofy. "H-Huh? wha?" says Kairi, feeling a bit dazed from the transportation. "Kairi!" say Donald, Goofy and Moana altogether, greatly showing concern for their friend. "! Donald, Goofy and...Moana!? but-but how? I thought I was...oh, that's right." says Kairi, looking out towards the sea from the island.

"What happened!? don't scare us like that!" says Donald, recalling when Te Ka shoved Kairi aside on the ocean and nearly drowned her. "Are you hurt Kairi?" says Goofy, wanting to know if Kairi was still injured from the battle. "! Actually, now that you mention it...I feel just fine. I don't know how, but..." says Kairi, looking back and facing her friends.

"It was the ocean. It must have healed you." says Moana, Kairi is surprised to see her awake. "Moana! are you okay!?" says Kairi with concern. "Never mind me! what about you!?" says Moana, showing the same concern in return. "Hey! hey! what about us!? don't WE get any concern!?" says Maui, joking about himself, Donald and Goofy not getting any "love", as it were.

"...Sigh, enough chitchat. Let's head back to your island and I'll fix everyone's wounds there." says Law, wanting to return to a serious matter at hand. "Cora...yeah, you're right. Moana?" says Kairi, agreeing with Law's suggestion whilst asking for Moana's choice on it. "...If you're really going to help us...then please treat everyone before me, especially Kairi." says Moana, still hesitating around Law but at the very least giving him the benefit of the doubt if he can help heal everyone whilst shocking Kairi with her words.

"...You don't have to tell me twice. I don't feel like being in debt to people..." says Law, in his own way, actually expressing gratitude for Kairi for what she has done for him. "Moana...Cora." says Kairi, looking on at both Moana and "Corazon" before smiling to herself, as she becomes truly glad to know that she has made great and wonderful friends.

Meanwhile, overlooking everyone from up top of the island's peek were shown to be Maleficent and Pete! the latter saying towards the former "Oh dagnabit! we let all of those bozos get the jump on us! say, Maleficent? when is it going to be my time to shine?" says Pete. Maleficent replies "Silence, fool. We will have our chance...in fact, more sooner then you know." says Maleficent, as Pete becomes surprised but doesn't understand what Maleficent truly means. She turns around, opening a Corridor of Darkness and whilst going through it, catches Pete off balance with her walking staff, comically nearly causing him to fall inside the peek itself.

An hour later, after checking and making sure all of the islands were safe from Unversed activity. Kairi and the others return to Motunui where the villagers hold a celebration banquet for their heroes saving all of the islands. They are seen partying and eating with the villagers whilst Law eats by himself, eating soup before "imposing" on his solitude is Maui, wanting to eat with him. Although Law does not show it directly, he shows a slight smirk upon his face, having acknowledged Maui and vice versa.

Later sometime at night whilst the villagers, Donald, Goofy, Moana and Maui are all asleep, Kairi goes to meet with Law by the beach in order to return to him what he had lost. "...Here you go, Cora...is this...truly your Heart?" says Kairi, handing the OP-OP Fruit towards Law. "...Yeah, I get the feeling that it is." says Law as from looking at the fruit, he starts to get both warm and especially familiar feelings from it.

"...So, what are you going to do now?" says Kairi, asking "Cora". "Don't know, I was originally brought here from another World by those masked freaks for some kind of purpose I don't know about. Originally I thought that it was them wanting to find the goddess' Heart of the Sea...but since they already stole it and had it beforehand. It was all just a wild goose chase, they were leading me around, using me because they thought they could still use me...just like a puppet!" says Law, he tightly grips his Katana, recalling the face of his most hated enemy-Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece. By thinking of his archenemy, he had compared both Vanitas and Felix's manipulation of things in a manner similar to Doflamingo's.

"...Anyways, I had my reasons for helping. With this, our alliance has ended. The next time we meet...we will probably be enemies." says Law, still gripping his Katana. However, Kairi corrects him "Nope, next time we meet...we'll still be friends!" says Kairi with a smile upon her face. She causes Law to make a face fault before he replies "Wha!? don't go making decisions on your own! I told you that our alliance has ended both here and now!" says Law. Kairi however, stands her word upon this subject, saying to him "Look whose talking, Cora! you don't get decide if we end our friendship or not! when people form bonds...they also form a Connection. It's these bonds and Connections that give us our strength and allow us to become even stronger from them! Cora, you can't tell me...that there's absolutely no one in your life that you haven't formed a bond with, right?" says Kairi, wanting to hear Law's reply.

Law becomes slightly surprised but remains silent...he closes his eyes...and starts to reminisce. He recalls...his friends-his crew that are the Heart Pirates from One Piece. Namely for examples his crewmates Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and Jean Bart. Law also starts to recall inside his head a 5th person...but cannot make out who it is to be. He looks at Kairi of whom replies "You see? I know now, judging from your expression, without a doubt, Corazon. You have friends! and, they're waiting for you, to return to them. Isn't that right?" says Kairi, in Japanese, instead of using the normal word that describes "friends". She uses the word "Nakama" that is said throughout One Piece, meaning both "crew" and/or "friends".

Law is shocked by her words and suddenly, shockingly, he sees a visual of Sora standing in Kairi's place. Even though Law has never met and will probably never meet Sora himself, the fact that Law is able to see the visual of him appearing from Kairi both shows and convinces him of her words. He then realizes "...I see, so that's your "Heart", is it? your "treasure"." says the pirate, Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Kairi becomes confused by Law's words before he lastly smiles to himself and takes his leave, leaving in style but not before lastly replying "X doesn't always mark the spot...but I'm sure you'll be able to overcome even that. Just continue at your own pace and you'll find it, Kai-Ya." says Law, slightly waving back at Kairi who tries to stop him from leaving. Law lastly says the words "You're a lot like Straw Hat-Ya, in that regard." says Law, comparing Kairi to "Straw Hat Luffy". In the vein that they both go after whatever it is they have placed as goals and are searching for themselves, regardless of all of the obstacles and especially enemies that stand in their way.

Law ultimately takes his leave, using his OP-OP Fruit powers in order to do so and with that, the Chapter ends. (The Moana Story Arc will finally, FINALLY conclude next Chapter). :]


	48. Beat as One-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLVII: Beat as One-Part 3:

(At last, here it is. The Final Chapter of the Moana Story Arc. :] Honestly it wasn't meant to be as long as it has been. But still, if it has provided an interesting premise and story all the same then I am happy. :] By the way everyone I have got my old laptop back so writing should go a lot more faster now then before, please look forward to the future developments after this Chapter. :]).

It was the morning after Kairi and Law said farewell last night, even the former tried to stop the latter from leaving. The group consisting of Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Moana and Maui had gathered altogether by the beachside of Motunui, preparing to discuss "certain things" that needed discussing about.

"Phew! all's well that ended well yesterday, huh Donald?" says Goofy. Donald replies with a comical fat stomach "Burp! boy, I ate and slept like there was no tomorrow!" says Donald. "Hehe, I'm glad that you all enjoyed yourselves, the feast was held in celebration of your heroic deeds everyone." says Moana, happy to see that everyone is happy after all that has happened.

"But now the time has come where there are things that need some clarification...right Kairi?" says Maui, uncharacteristically focusing upon the matter at hand, as he places a hand on Moana's shoulder and asks what does Kairi know concerning everything up to now. "Well...it's just-" says Kairi, still struggling to find ways to explain things without going into detail about the World Order.

"It's okay Maui, it's fine. I understand...everything." says Moana, shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Maui himself is surprised whilst Kairi replies "Moana!? you...you know?" says Kairi. Moana then replies "Yeah...honestly, it's such a huge thing that I completely understand why you want to keep it secret...that's why it is going to stay a secret." says Moana, her words greatly taking everyone aback. "Huh? Moana? what's going on?" says Maui, confused about Moana's statement.

"It's a long story Maui so...let's just say that it's a secret between us girls, okay Kairi?" says Moana, being playful on the subject. Upon hearing Moana's words, Kairi cannot help but smile, as she replies "...Heh, yeah, you're right Moana." says Kairi. Donald and Goofy nod their heads which Maui recognizes, exclaiming "Oh come on! if they know the secret too, then how come I am the only one left out!?" says Maui. Moana says "Sorry Maui, the less people know the better." says Moana, trying to be both playful and serious at the same time.

"...Well, if you say so kid. I guess that's the kind of reward that me as a Demigod can offer our heroes here." says Maui, talking about his status as a Demigod of the seas. Kairi then asks Moana "But Moana, if you know, then...how did you find out?" says Kairi, asking Moana how she found out about "the" secret. Moana reveals "...While I was asleep, AGAIN...I was able to hear a voice. It was warm and familiar...I immediately recognised whose voice that it was. They explained everything to me and that I have something...of great importance to you guys, am I right Kairi?" says Moana, still lamenting that she was knocked out not just once but twice.

"!? ...Yeah, I'm sorry, Moana. This...will sound very awkward, but..." says Kairi, facing her head down towards the ground, unable to face Moana after everything that had happened to her. Moana however "Please don't do that Kairi, you have a very bad habit of feeling sorry. I believe that you should only feel sorry for the things that you can help...other things are sometimes just outside of our control, know what I mean?" says Moana, placing a hand upon her Heart, recognizing well enough the feeling of powerlessness that she has seen Kairi expressed.

"...But-" says Kairi, again however, Moana stops Kairi by saying in reply towards her "No buts, no coconuts. You should feel happy most of the time, I know sadness is a part of us and that we must accept it. But we should never let it overwhelm us, Kairi, I understand your reasoning. But if you continue journeying with that kind of thinking, then...you'll ultimately won't get anywhere. A good Wayfinder...knows when to express doubt and at the same time...seek out advice." says a smiling Moana.

Donald and Goofy then join in on the conversation, expressing smiling faces of their own towards Kairi. Maui also says something to Kairi "I thought that I had to do everything on my own back in the past not too very long ago. But then Moana here found me and I realized something: it's true there are things that you should figure out for yourself at times. But at other times, a person should rely on the bonds of camaraderie that surrounds them, don't you think kid?" says Maui, lifting up his fishhook and placing it upon his shoulder.

Moana says to Kairi "Our Hearts all beat as one, it's through that simple bond alone...that we know that we must carry on and never let our weaknesses consume us. We owe it to all of the Connections that our Hearts have made with others...and especially ourselves, Kairi." says Moana, giving Kairi clear advice on what she should do next upon her adventure. After hearing and seeing everyone's feelings upon this matter, Kairi pauses for a few seconds before she pulls out her good luck charm Wayfinder that she gave to Sora before.

"What's that?" says Moana upon noticing the Wayfinder. "...It's something very special to me. ...Moana, you're right. Our Hearts really do all beat as one...I...understand that now...truly." says Kairi, she then remembers the moment of when she shared the Paopu Fruit with Sora in Kingdom Hearts III before the fated final battle. "...Moana." says Kairi, now directly talking with Moana face to face.

"If I'm right...and the voice that spoke with you also spoke to me, then...please. I need your help, please...will you entrust us with the Pure Light that your Heart is safeguarding? that is the reason why both you and Te Fiti were targeted before. I realise it now, after we defeated Te Ka and we got her Heart back. She gave up the Pure Light that she was sharing with you, entrusting you with it fully. She must have known...this was what was going to happen." says Kairi, making a guess about Te Fiti's true objective.

"...That must be what I have been feeling inside of me for a while now...but Kairi. If I do entrust you with it...what will happen to it?" says Moana, concerned for the Pure Light that she is harbouring. "Don't worry, we have friends that will definitely make sure to take good care of it. If those guys come back then they will threaten the islands again. We absolutely don't want that to happen, no matter what, especially after knowing everyone." says Kairi, showing her own concern for the peoples of the sea.

Donald and Goofy look on, unsure of what is going to happen next. As a hesitant Moana doesn't know what to do until Maui-"Look Moana, I don't everything that's involved, but...if they say they will keep something of yours safe then we can trust them to do just that. You got to know them before I did...what do you say?" says Maui with a sure enough filled smile upon his face.

"!? ...Yeah, okay, you're right Maui." says Moana, agreeing with Maui. Realising that she has truly made wonderful friends in the form of Kairi, Donald and Goofy that can be trusted. A few minutes later, Kairi summons her Keyblade and summons the same Kingdom Crown pattern that Sora did in Kingdom Hearts II when unlocking new gateways to traverse other Worlds with. She uses her Keyblade to "unlock" Moana's Heart, freeing the Pure Light within. The Pure Light automatically proceeds to join with Kairi's own Heart, having sensed that she was a previous vessel for another Pure Light.

Kairi does a sort of victory pose similar to the victory sequences that play for Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Terra and Aqua during winning Olympus Coliseum matches. Her eyes show a different colour to them, showing that she possesses a Pure Light inside herself. The eyes themselves are now bright green coloured compared to Kairi's normal blue coloured eyes.

Everyone is shocked by what had transpired. "Wow!" says Donald, followed up by Goofy saying "Kairi, how do you feel?" says Goofy. Kairi turns around to face the two, replying "...Heh, never better." says Kairi. "Kairi, what...what was that?" says Moana, dazed and confused by the Light that she just saw her. "Don't worry, Moana. I've got it now...I will keep the Light safe, no matter what." says Kairi, assuring Moana despite still being confused.

Suddenly, a new tattoo appears on Maui's Body "Wak! what the!?" says Donald, noticing the tattoo. "Oh that? sorry, my bad. Guess I never explained it to you guys...whenever an act of heroism is recognised by me, my Body to be precise. A new tattoo pops up...signifying that act in question." says a smirking Maui, showing that the new tattoo shows Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Maui himself, Moana and even Law upon it.

Everyone smiles at this as Kairi reveals "...I guess with that, our job is done here, ready to go guys?" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodding their heads in serious agreement. "Just promise you'll come and visit sometime, okay you three?" says Moana, followed by Maui "Yeah, the ocean is never too far and wide for an occasional visit." says Maui. Kairi then says "Don't worry, even if we can't visit anytime soon...our Hearts will all still beat as one, right? Moana and Maui?" says Kairi, following up on what Moana said before.

She and Maui are surprised but nonetheless smile, Maui remembers something at that point "Oh yeah! here you go kid, I think you three will make better use of it then I will." says Maui, he shockingly hands a Heartbinder of all things to Kairi via his fishhook. "What is it?" says Kairi, not recognising the Heartbinder.

"It's a Heartbinder!" says both Donald and Goofy. "A Heartbinder?" says Kairi in reply. "Uh huh!" says Donald, again followed by Goofy "We'll tell you more about it on the way, let's go Kairi! Donald!" says Goofy. Kairi and Donald nod their heads as everyone then waves goodbye towards Moana and Maui.

Upon Kairi, Donald and Goofy taking their leaving. Maui lastly says "...Well, those interesting guys are gone now." says Maui. Moana lastly replies "Yeah...but thanks to them, we now know that new and interesting horizons can be explored. Come on Maui! let's go tell everyone! we've got to get making more stronger boats if we want to sail those tides!" says Moana, showing excitement at the new prospect having been revealed to her.

Maui smiles as finally the little man tattoo on his Body ultimately reveals himself, beefing itself up, prepared for the hard labour work ahead. The World Logo for MOTUNUI then appears, showing that the storyline for this World had at last come to an end.

...Meanwhile...

...We see where Riku and King Mickey were left off last time, all the way back to Part II: Prologus -Riku-. Just as the Dark Heart Heartless was about to destroy the two, suddenly...they are saved! a man in a Black Coat, wielding twin rapiers had arrived and had easily managed to expel the Pureblood Heartless. Riku and Mickey are greatly shocked by this hooded person's sudden reveal before he slowly approaches them, smirking to himself.


	49. KH 3 6 Season II

I imagined if the story was an Anime then this would be around the point where a New Opening and Ending would start to be shown, know what I mean? :]

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 "Season 2" Anime Opening Sequence".

Opening Used: After Dark (Nightcore) by Asian Kung-Fu Generation from Bleach Anime Opening 7.

The Opening starts off with the Destiny's Embrace, the Mage's Staff and the Knight's Shield being raised into a night filled sky before the scene suddenly turns to spin and reveal the ones wielding the respective weapons-Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Kairi specifically looks up towards what looks like a abandoned castle covered completely in Darkness, reminiscent of Hollow Bastion. She charges alone ahead past Donald and Goofy, right at the giant front gates of the castle, again reminiscent of that of Hollow Bastion. Upon the door slowly but both surely and sudden opening. A Keyblade strikes out right from the other side, revealed to be the Void Gear belonging to a helmetless Vanitas evilly smirking whilst his face is covered in the black Darkness.

The scene skips after seeing a close up of one of Vanitas' eyes to show the three so far known members of the both strange and mysterious group known as the "Solaeris Apostoli". Wearing the signature hooded coats but with different colours, Xeno is seen spotting Dark blue, Xerces Dark yellow and lastly Felix Dark green. Felix appears to be reading what looks like the Book of Prophecies, reading a certain Chapter before closing the Book but not before we see a glimpse of the Roman Numeral for the number 4 inside.

The scene skips again to show Pete and Maleficent back to side respectively, the former smirking evilly whilst the latter showing a cold disposition as always. The scene skips once more to show all of the main Characters in the franchise up to this current point in time after the one year time-skip following the events of Kingdom Hearts III. Spotting new looks and doing new activities, each living their very own lives to the fullest.

Resuming to the original scene showing Kairi, she blocks Vanitas' Void Gear Keyblade with her own Destiny's Embrace before lurking from behind the front gates within the shadows where Vanitas is emerge two Dark Heart Pureblood Heartless featured in Chapter 2 of the story. They cover as he places his mask on before confronting Kairi with both Donald and Goofy then arriving to back her up. Everyone smiling towards one another, they then charge again directly at Vanitas of whom we see catches a glimpse of Sora in Vanitas' eye behind his mask.

Riku and Mickey are seen traversing the Realm of Darkness still with a man wearing the Black Coat, keeping his face concealed as he mischievously smiles towards them. The scene lastly changes one more time and shows the Book of Prophecies that Felix was reading. Wind from a nearby window suddenly appears and uses it's strong gust to cause the pages within the Book itself on a table to scroll by until finally ending up back on the page with the Roman Numeral IV on it.

The logo for TV TOKYO then appears lastly onscreen to signify the Opening's End.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 "Season 2" Anime Ending Sequence".

Ending Used: Spinning World (Nightcore) by Diana Garnet from Naruto: Shippuden Anime Ending 32.

The Ending starts off with the background of The Final World. Kairi, Sora and an unmasked Vanitas are all seen back to back, side by side each one another respectively. Sora and Vanitas' faces are hidden away from the camera, looking towards the left and the right whilst Kairi looks downwards. She appears with a saddened expression upon her face before a tear falls down from her it, as she then looks upwards towards the clear blue Sky of the World.

The next scene we see both Riku and King Mickey being saved by a mysterious stranger wearing the Black Coat, smirking towards them. We then see elsewhere both Donald and Goofy facing off against a masked Vanitas on the World of Motunui. Following afterwards are small clip images showing the future Disney Worlds Kairi, Donald and Goofy will visit and the certain people that they will meet on all of those Worlds each.

Kairi resumes looking up towards the Sky until she feels someone tap her on her shoulder, it at first appears to be Sora towards the viewers enveloped in Light with his face both covered and smiling. However, as soon as Kairi turns around to face Sora, in his place appears instead Namine, joined by Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra and Aqua. The 7 are wondering how Kairi is feeling before proceeding to smile towards her. Upon realising the significance of their presence right both then and there, a close up of Kairi's cheek is shown, showing her last tear and also Kairi herself smiling. She wipes it away before taking Namine's offering hand and going to join their friends.

The logo for TV TOKYO lastly appears, showing a both small and slow spinning black coloured pinwheel left in the spot where Kairi stood in The Final World before someone (appearing to be Vanitas) picks up the black pinwheel.


	50. Seven of the Intermission-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLVIII: Seven of the Intermission-Part 1:

If this was a Manga, here's what would be featured for this Chapter:

Volume Cover: Kairi, Donald and Goofy seen charging ahead against hordes of Heartless, Unversed and Nobodies all respectively with Vanitas overlooking them, appearing as though he is manipulating them upon the current course of their journey. Half of his mask is broken, showing his exposed and deranged evil smiling face. Next to Vanitas on the left side are both Roxas and Xion, appearing solemn. Whilst on the right appears Ventus, smiling.

Colour Spread: Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra and Aqua all seen in casual clothing based both on and by Super Groupies. Kairi, Roxas and Axel appear in their previous Super Groupies clothing. Everyone appears to be walking towards the left side of a street based on a London crossing with a building similar to Big Ben in the background. The clock shown upon the building features an additional number 13 upon it.

Before going onto the actual Chapter itself, this will be a small few Chapters Story Arc, showcasing the respective groups of friends of both Roxas and Aqua, two MVP Characters respectively. As Kairi and the others continue their journey heading towards the World based on The Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Now then, time for the actual Chapter to begin, ahem:

The Chapter starts off with Roxas entering a Dive to the Heart towards his very own Station of Awakening. Before he was on Sora's Station of Awakening but now he is upon his own Station. Roxas' Station is similar to that of Snow White's from the original Kingdom Hearts game. Roxas is seen in his primary clothing from Kingdom Hearts II upon the stained glass itself with facial images of Xion above, Axel, Isa and Hayner on the left and Pence, Olette and Namine on the right sides of him respectively.

The "real" Roxas lands upon the Station, revealing him to wear a brand new outfit. His new outfit in question is similar to that of Hayner, Pence and Olette's-bearing bright red, black and white colours. It also spots the sleek, plaid design used for the main Characters' clothing in Kingdom Hearts III. As for Roxas himself, he is shown with a few physical appearance design changes.

His hairstyle is now based on Ventus' featured in Kingdom Hearts Union x but is parted the opposite side in order to differentiate Roxas from the latter. The former also has now more Darker blonde coloured hair in comparison to Ventus' Lighter blonde coloured hair. Overall, Roxas' design is meant to be a combination of Sora's Kingdom Hearts III design, Ventus' Kingdom Hearts Union x design and Roxas' own Kingdom Hearts Super Groupies collaboration design.

Upon landing on the Station, Roxas slowly awakens his eyes in order to look around. He questions his surroundings, wondering what is going on. "...Huh? what? ...I'm...back here?" says Roxas. He remembers how he visited the Station of Awakening in Kingdom Hearts II before and ponders on just why he is back here again. Suddenly, the Kingdom Key pops up in his dominant hand.

"W-What the!? the Keyblade? ...seriously, just WHAT is going on here?" as Roxas continues to speak to himself, a mysterious door adorned with features of the Nobody symbol appears behind him. Roxas decides to investigate into the door but before he can, suddenly, Dusks appear all around him. They cast a Shell spell upon the door, refusing to let Roxas investigate it. He suddenly hears-"My liege. It is not yet the time for awakening..." says one of the dusks via telepathy to Roxas.

He remembers fighting the Dusk in Kingdom Hearts II in front of the Old Mansion also calling Roxas it's "liege" and again when the Dusks confronted Sora about the term "liege" in Kingdom Hearts III when Roxas was still apart of the former's Heart at the time. "Liege? …!" before Roxas could think, the three surrounding Dusks attack him. Roxas transforms his Kingdom Key into the Oathkeeper and summons the Oblivion in his other hand.

Roxas manages to fend off the Dusks by suddenly fusing his two signature Keyblades into one via the x of II ability-creating a new Keyblade bearing the motifs of the two that were used to make it. This new Keyblade is called the "Orion" and has the ability to combine Roxas' Light and Darkness based attacks into again one. He uses the Orion to easily dispatch the Dusks before questioning himself-"What...was that just now? my Keyblades...they became one and I was able to use them as though that wasn't a care in the World..." says Roxas, wondering how he was able to achieve the x of II Keyblade fusion transformation ability.

The Shell magic spell covering the door automatically disappears, allowing Roxas to access it. He opens the door and upon doing so, becomes transported to what looks like the shopping district of Twilight Town. Here, Roxas wanders around a little, trying to gain a current grasp on things. He sees a nearby shop and walks up to it, here finding a sea salt ice cream waiting on the side with a letter next to it. The letter contains the X symbol of Roxas' necklace, realising that both the ice cream and the letter are meant for himself.

Roxas opens the letter and upon reading its contents, he becomes shocked from what he finds. Before he could "digest the contents" as it were, more Dusks appeared. This time in a group of five, the Dusks started to plan their actions instead of simply charging at Roxas like the last batch before them did. However, again is Roxas easily able to defeat them, leaving just one Dusk remaining. Before he could dispatch the last remaining Dusk, it was then that "...!? Huh!?" Roxas had noticed a both strange and mysterious white storm cloud approaching.

Except that it wasn't actually a white storm cloud per say but rather a Nobody version of the Heartless Demon Tower made entirely up of Dusks. The remaining Dusk goes on to wave Roxas goodbye before joining with this Nobody Demon Tower, known as the "Shell Tempest", determined to destroy Roxas.

"...Tch!" Roxas had to act fast if he wanted to catch this Shell Tempest of Dusks off-guard. He used the Free Running gameplay mechanic from Kingdom Hearts III in order to walk up the high walls of the shopping district and strike the Shell Tempest from above. Utilising fluent Parkour movements in the surroundings, Roxas also strikes the Shell Tempest from below. Finally, nearing the short end of the "Boss Battle" against the torrent of Nobodies, a Reaction Command appears. "Taking the Reins" allows Roxas to jump aboard the Nobody flurry, using his Keyblade to jam into the spot between the two leading Dusks at the head of their charge.

He soon roughly takes control of them as though they were a wild bucking buckaroo until again finally, he causes them to smash themselves into a nearby street lamppost, thus ending the battle with the signature bright flash of Light found normally at the end of Kingdom Hearts "Boss Battles".

Although the Shell Tempest was defeated, it was not destroyed. The Dusks start to run amok amongst each other, causing the Shell Tempest as a whole to become more fierce as a result. Roxas, recognising this, decides to switch the Orion back into the Oathkeeper and Oblivion to end the battle once and for all. He bashes the two Keyblades on the heads of the two leading Dusks in the exact same manner Roxas had charged at Xemnas in the Opening of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance.

The Dusks had then vanished completely into Nothingness following Roxas ultimately defeating them. He de-summons the Oathkeeper and Oblivion before holding out the letter he was reading before, tightly gripping it in his hand. He says to himself "...What does this all mean? …" says Roxas, wanting answers.

Suddenly-"You seek answers? then I can give you purpose." says someone towards Roxas. Recognising those words all too well, Roxas finds the person talking to him approaching from behind, clapping his hands. "Alright, fight, fight, fight. You truly are worthy of the mantle of "liege"...no wonder that "they" chose you." says this person, apparently referring about the Nobodies.

"Who are you? what do you want? and more importantly, why am I here?" says Roxas, pointing the Oblivion towards the stranger, demanding an answer. "Relax kiddo, if I was going to appear as a threat, you would already know by now. The name is Xerces, call me "Xerx" if you want." says the person, shockingly revealing himself as the hooded individual wearing the yellow coloured Organization Coat from the previous Chapter "Future Destiny".

His face still masked, Xerces or "Xerx" continues to speak with Roxas "It seems you still aren't aware of what brought you here...care to take a hint maybe?" says Xerces. Roxas however, remains undeterred, instead, merely saying in reply "Look pal, I don't know who you are and to be honest, I don't really care. Just send me back already, if not...then I'll just have to knock off that hood of yours and make you." says Roxas, readying his battle stance.

"That's a bit hypocritical, saying that you want to know who I am and the next minute that you don't...or was there a different meaning between those sentences of words together? funny, I guess for a "shell existence". Even their words and meanings are caught between two places." says Xerces, insulting Roxas' origin as a Nobody. Upon hearing these hurtful words, Roxas lunges at Xerces, trying to catch him off-balance. But Xerces, having already seen that move ahead of time jumps up to one of the nearby rooftops, replying towards Roxas "Hey easy, easy. Just because I insulted your initial status, doesn't mean that I insulted you per say, "friend"..." says Xerces, further mocking Roxas.

"Shut up! I may not have liked my status as a Nobody...but it's because I was a Nobody that I became a Somebody! I was a Nobody and still made friends...don't you dare insult that!" says Roxas, readying to fight once more. "...Well now, I guess I can truly understand why "they" chose you. You've got the charisma alright." says Xerces, talking in riddles. "For what!? come down here and face me like you mean it!" says Roxas, calling Xerces out.

"Unfortunately dude, it's as "they" said, it's not yet the time of your "awakening". Once you have that though...we'll probably talk again, for now though...I am going to have you forget about this experience of yours." says Xerces, suddenly, he causes Roxas to feel drowsy. Roxas starts to sway back and forth, dropping his Keyblades as a result. "W-What's...happening?" says Roxas. Xerces then appears directly in front of Roxas "Go and enjoy your youth bro, you'll be given at least that much...nighty-night." says Xerces before Roxas then falls down upon the floor, absolutely losing all consciousness.

Xerces' ominous smile under his hood is the last thing Roxas sees before he suddenly awakens in his room. "...What was that? a dream? ...ugh, what a mess. Maybe I have been eating too ice cream lately..." says Roxas, he cannot remember a thing from his journey to the Station of Awakening as a result of Xerces' tampering...

To be Continued.


	51. Seven of the Intermission-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLIX: Seven of the Intermission-Part 2:

As Roxas is seen elsewhere, meanwhile, in another World entirely...are seen the trio of Ventus, Terra and Aqua themselves.

The three have undergone slight changes in order to make up on their missing decade of life:

Ventus is seen in a similar appearance to that of Roxas but both with his hairstyle parted the opposite end and spotting a Lighter blonde coloured hue in comparison to Roxas' Darker blonde. He wears a jacket fully based on Roxas' original appearance but still sporting motifs of The Land of Departure's symbol upon the jacket, along with his Keyblade Armour activation piece still present from his last outfit. He now wears a green coloured headband in order to both signify his growth as an individual and show his new differing tastes in certain things.

Terra is seen with a completely new appearance and colour scheme, spotting jet black colours overall compared to the brown colours used before. His outfit is meant to be seen as a combination of Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort's clothing during their time as Keyblade apprentices so very long ago. Still sporting his Keyblade Armour activation piece but now on both arms instead of one, also wearing a pair of crimson coloured fingerless gloves. He is seen with a small X shaped scar upon his left cheek and wears a red coloured bandana in order to just like Ventus both signify his growth as an individual and show his new differing tastes in certain things. (The bandana is a reference of the design not used in Kingdom Hearts Coded) Finally, Terra is again also seen with both black and white coloured strands at the tips of his hair, to symbolise Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort's respective influences upon the young man.

Again finally for Aqua, in recognition of being the only Keyblade Master among the trio, she has taken over Eraqus' position as the new Master and overseer of The Land of Departure. Like Kairi she has grown out her hair but unlike the former, she does not wear a ponytail. Like Master Eraqus and Terra before her, Aqua adopts elements of a Samurai appearance into her own. She wears long Light blue coloured, sea patterned flowing arm sleeves and a navy coloured Hakama. She no longer sports her Keyblade Armour activation piece and also wears a white coloured ribbon upon her head in order to just like Ventus and Terra both signify her growth as an individual and show her new differing tastes in certain things. (The ribbon is a reference to another blue haired Character named Seishiro Tsugumi from the Manga and Anime series Nisekoi. I figured I would experiment a little with this design).

Together, Ventus, Terra and Aqua now overlook an all brand new "Keyblade Academy" at The Land of Departure, to recruit more potential Keyblade wielders in case of a major dire threat such as Master Xehanort's previously. They are just starting the academy and have yet to officially begin it's lifespan-Ventus and Terra are seen hanging up a sign by the giant front entrance with Aqua instructing them both how and where to hang it.

It is at night-time and the three friends are still busy with preparations. "...Ugh! come on Aqua! aren't we done already!?" says Ventus, calling out to Aqua, struggling to keep the sign steady. "Come on Ven, you should know better. When Aqua has her mind on something, she won't stop until she does it right." says Terra, also struggling to keep the sign steady but in comical fear of Aqua does not show it. Aqua however, recognises Terra's wavering and replies with a slightly annoyed expression "Hey, just what do you mean by that Terra?" says Aqua.

Terra is caught out by Aqua, just as Ventus loses strength in his arms, accidentally letting go of the sign and both he and Terra fall over towards the ground in a comical manner as a result. Aqua then pouts "Oh come on you guys! you want this Keyblade Academy to become a true ideal, don't you?" says Aqua. Ventus, regaining his footing replies "Oww...of course Aqua. We want to honour the Master's wishes just as much as you do." says Ventus, followed up by Terra saying the words "Ven's right. Even if we take our time about it, we WILL get it done Aqua, count on it." says Terra, forming a victory fist, declaring his intent to honour the both spirit and will of Master Eraqus.

"...Heh, I guess you're right." says Aqua, happy to see her friends eager and ready. Just then "Ah! look you guys! a shooting star!" says Ventus, noticing a nearby star. "Come on Aqua, Ven. We don't want to miss this." says Terra, getting up off the floor. "Right!" says both Ventus and Aqua in unison. Following their missing decade +, Ventus, Terra and Aqua have resolved not to miss a single star shower, wanting to make up for all of the time lost to them.

They head to their signature meeting place, watching the stars above in the sky fall down. "...It's still been so long...I can't believe we're able to watch the skies altogether again..." says Aqua, curling her arms around her legs. Ventus watches on with both of his arms laid back and Terra with one arm over one leg. "Yeah...it's been way too long..." says Ventus. Terra says in reply towards his friends "We faced the Darkness...and we came out on the other side. I am thankful and grateful...that I am able to be here with you two, after..." says Terra, gripping his hand back and forth, thinking about how he was once corrupted by the Darkness.

"Don't even go there Terra, I won't let you." says Aqua, facing Terra up close and personal. Terra is unable to look Aqua in the eye, to him it was because of how beautiful she appeared towards him. Aqua was wondering why Terra was looking away until Ventus speaks up "Terra...Aqua. It doesn't matter how much the Darkness has influenced us...I think we should all remember that we were able to benefit from something during our previous journey to fight it." says Ventus in a mature tone.

"Ven?" says Terra, a bit confused by what Ventus means. "What I mean is...it's true we can't wipe away the slate clean...but...it's because of the Darkness that we met all of our friends." says Ventus. Aqua is surprised by how grown up Ventus is acting but nevertheless agrees with him, replying with the words "Yeah...you're correct, Ven. I...hated being in the Realm of Darkness for all that time...but, I never lost hope. Not once and that? that was because of you, Terra and everyone else. You spurred me on, even when there were times I was close to losing myself." says Aqua, recalling her time as "Anti-Aqua".

"...I can't say that my experiences were of any pleasurable times..." says Terra, recalling Master Xehanort, himself as "Terra-Xehanort", "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas. "But I won't deny that I was able to gain a new kind of strength from all that...a new strength...to protect all of my bonds and the two of you with." says Terra. His reply surprises Ventus whilst causing Aqua to blush, taking that meaning as another thing entirely. Suddenly, a meteor shower follows upon the lone shooting star afterwards.

"Wow!" says Ventus, looking with glee upon the falling stars themselves. "...Let's never be apart again, okay, you guys?" says Aqua, also looking towards the stars. Ventus and Terra agreeing with one after the other saying "Yeah..." and "Agreed..." respectively.

Half an hour later, upon the stars having faded away. Everyone returns to the castle but not before Ventus senses something afoot. He turns around, just wondering what it is. He couldn't tell exactly...but he could tell that it was something-something...sinister.

To be Continued.


	52. Seven of the Intermission-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part L: Seven of the Intermission-Part 3:

The Gummi Ship stays on course, heading towards the next World destination. Whilst staying true to their charts, Kairi, Donald and Goofy discuss things over a Heart shaped intercom in the cockpit with Ienzo at Radiant Garden. "Hmm...the Solaeris Apostoli, you say? it's strange. There's no recording information on that group whatsoever. Even if I rummage through Xemnas-Xehanort's records and databases here at Radiant Garden. I doubt I will find any useful information ascertaining about those peoples in question..." says Ienzo, drawing a blank on the subject, as it were.

"Sigh...really?" says Kairi, not happy with this turn of events. "D'oh…" says Donald then followed up by Goofy "Even so, that won't stop us from stopping them, right?" says Goofy, trying to lift everyone's spirits. Kairi and Donald reply in unison "Yeah!" says the two. However, Ienzo is sceptical "Be that as it may...it's still worrying to know that there is not just one person searching for the Pure Lights but a whole group of them. It was bad enough when we as the Organization were involved but now this..." says Ienzo, still feeling guilty at this point.

"Don't do that to yourself Ienzo. I have gotten scolded about that kind of guilt myself. It's like Goofy says, even if we beat ourselves up about it. It doesn't change the fact that we'll stop them no matter what, right you two?" says Kairi towards both Donald and Goofy, nodding their heads in shared agreement. Jiminy then joins in on the conversation "At any rate, we've got to get the Pure Light your carrying to safety Kairi. It's not like before where it completely merged with you, right?" says Jiminy, trying to make a correct analysis.

Kairi is surprised but answers "Yeah...before, me and the Pure Light were one in sync. But because this is another Pure Light...it's difficult to explain." says Kairi, we see a closeup of her green coloured eyes. "Well, on your next charted destination elsewhere, you should be able to find certain friends that will help escort the Pure Light from you back here to Radiant Garden safely. You don't want to go trekking all the way back here, do you?" says Ienzo, providing a travel solution for the Gummi Ship.

"Huh? certain friends? what do you mean Ienzo?" says Kairi, curious. Ienzo merely smirks, replying "Heh, I won't spoil the surprise. At any rate, please make sure that the forces of Darkness do not obtain the Pure Lights. From what you told me about them, they are most definitely plotting something nefarious regarding the Seven Lights. In order to know more about the Power of Waking, a-k-a, the Power of Revival. We will need the Seven to better understand everything." says Ienzo.

"Okay, I understand. But what about Namine and grandpa? any luck?" says Kairi, wondering if the two have managed to track down any and all leads Connected to both Sora and Riku. "No, unfortunately, we still haven't been able to find your friends. Master Ansem and Even are currently working on a means to help Namine find Riku and then afterwards, find Sora. We believe that if we can find Riku and the King somewhere in the Realm of Darkness first, we can join our collective information together and then find a way to bring back the final missing person that should be here with us all..." says Ienzo, referring about Sora.

"...Right...no matter what, we're bringing them back. Everyone single one of them!" says Kairi, determined to save all of her friends, no matter the cost. "Gawrsh, you sound like Axel, Kairi." says Goofy. Kairi lastly replies "Well, we were sibling disciples after all." says Kairi, as she, Donald and Goofy then share a laugh amongst themselves talking about Axel.

In a comical meanwhile scene, we see Axel at the clock tower of Twilight Town, wearing his clothing from the ending of Kingdom Hearts III. His face is seen facing away from the screen and upon hearing someone talk about him, he sneezes. He says to himself "Sniff...cold." says Axel, believing that the air is chilly whilst munching on what's left of a Sea Salt Ice Cream popsicle.

Returning to aboard the Gummi Ship, Ienzo decides to break telecommunications for now, saying the words "Well then, I better get back to helping Master Ansem and Even. I'll contact you again as soon as we find any and all leads, you three please continue your journey. Remember, we're "all" counting on you." says Ienzo with an emphasis on the "all" before signing off.

"...Well, you heard the scientist. Let's continue at our current pace and reach the next World. We'll meet those certain friends Ienzo spoke of there." says Kairi, becoming giddy and all excited at the prospect of exploring new Worlds. "Sigh...this isn't a pleasure cruise!" says Donald, followed up once more by Goofy "But it's still fun all the same, right?" says Goofy. "Not you too..." says Donald, exasperated from all the optimism before he, Goofy and Kairi share another laugh with each other.

The Gummi Ship is lastly seen entering a hyperspace warp, leading to the next World.

To be Continued.


	53. Seven of the Intermission-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LI: Seven of the Intermission-Part 4:

Seen continuing the scene from Axel's point of view last Chapter, after sneezing and finishing his Sea Salt Ice Cream. He is seen starring out towards the bright red coloured sun of the World, just then-"...You're early." appears Roxas. Axel replies "...Heh, no you're just late, sleepyhead." says Axel, him and Roxas literally exchanging words that they once used in the past as both Nobodies and members of Organization XIII.

Roxas proceeds to sit down with Axel, also starring out towards the red sunset. He brought with him a single ice cream of which Axel takes note of "What? no ice cream for me?" says Axel in a joking manner. "I could already tell that you had one, besides, look at your popsicle stick." says Roxas, pointing towards the leftover ice cream stick. Axel wonders for a single moment about what Roxas says to him until looking at the ice cream stick and becoming surprised, seeing that it says "WINNER" on it. "See that? you're a WINNER Axel...Got it Memorized?" says Roxas, comically making fun of Axel.

"Oh ha ha, spiky." says Axel in a sarcastic tone, comically pouting. A few seconds later, he and Roxas share a laugh between them. "...Phew, honestly, I needed that." says Roxas, Axel again becoming surprised. "Huh? what's that about?" says Axel, concerned for his friend. "Lately...I have been having these weird dreams, Axel. And I wonder...if any of it is for real or not...considering the past and everything. It's got to be real..." says Roxas.

"!? ...Have you told Xion about them?" says Axel asking Roxas. He blushes upon hearing Xion's name, shaking his head back and forth before replying "N-No...not...yet. If it's all the same to you Axel, I'd really rather not tell her about this, she'll just get worried." says Roxas. However, Axel then advises Roxas "Hmm...I don't know man, Xion is the headstrong type sort of person. And people who are headstrong-especially Females at that don't exactly take it kindly when secrets are being kept from them. I figured that since you two are Keyblade wielders before I officially was one that talking to her would be your best bet." says Axel, more or less clarifying upon the Connection shared between both Roxas and Xion.

"...Yeah I know but-" says Roxas until suddenly "I thought you had learned your lesson about what happens when secrets are kept from your friends." says appearing on the scene is Isa, shocking both Axel and Roxas. "Isa!" says Axel, shocked to see his oldest friend having arrived. Isa says in reply to Axel "What? am I not supposed to be here? I live here in this town too, just so you know. Speaking of...you have been shrieking on your responsibilities again, Lea." says Isa, referring towards Axel by his real name of Lea.

"Geh! you-you know already!?" says Axel, comically having been caught out. "Huh? what's going on?" says Roxas, confused. Isa then reveals "Lea here was supposed to help me do job hunting in order to pay all of our respective rents at the Old Mansion we refurbished for ourselves so that me, him, you and Xion could all live in it. Me and him are actually paying the tuition fees for you and Xion to attend school alongside Hayner, Pence and Olette, even though it would technically be your first AND last year there. It's not easy being a mother hen you know..." says Isa, shockingly revealing all these new revelations at once.

"!?" Roxas is genuinely shocked himself to hear this whilst Axel rubs the back of his head, a bit awkward about everything and saying towards Isa "Sigh...yeah, yeah. I know Isa, I know...it's just it hasn't been easy. You are the "more respectable" type, you've got good work ethic skills and the ladies absolutely go gaga over you. Honestly it's frustrating, to say the least..." says Axel, once more pouting though this time less comically then in comparison to beforehand. "Axel..." Roxas feels a bit guilty about his role in both Axel and Isa's job hunting, including upon especially realising just then that the two truly were paying for everything, rent and all.

Upon attending an actual school of learning alongside Xion, now learning that Axel and Isa are suffering with "Munny" problems. Roxas becomes real guilty about himself, believing to be experiencing happiness at the expense of others "Isa, if it helps, I'll just quit school. Xion can make up for us both there and I'll help out-" says Roxas, however, Isa shows a comical frightening expression upon his face. Scaring Roxas and Lea into comical fear, he says to the former "Don't think yourself so high and mighty that you are actually in league with us adults, brat." says Isa, his X shaped scar upon his face comically enlarging like it does when he transforms into a Berserker.

Axel thinks to himself "Ah, there it is. Isa's "submission" side. Once he gets like this, there's no talking any sense of and/or reasoning with him, he was even like this when we were kids...gulp!" says Axel, recalling the "good old days" back at Radiant Garden. "Sigh...look Roxas, me and Lea need to do this. It's our responsibility as adults to go out and find hard working jobs...just as much as both you and Xion owe it to yourselves as the youths of today to learn and study things that will benefit you in the long running future. Lea knows this most of all...right, Lea?" says Isa, speaking sense to both Roxas and Lea with the latter hesitant to reply.

"...Yeah but..." nevertheless, Roxas still feels bad at this point for "having taken everything for granted". Sensing the building tension, Isa decides to quell before it could escalate, opening with a joke "...Ahem: by the by, "Axel". What was that about me being popular with the ladies? you know that I am too serious for my own good, I can barely hold a conversation with a beautiful woman as is." says Isa, comically making himself out to be a fool, greatly in stark contrast to his former self as his Nobody Saix.

Lea and Roxas both recognise this before they cannot help but look at each other and then laugh at Isa's corny joke, realising the intention behind it. "What's that Isa, you trying out to be a comedian now!? ha ha!" says Lea, amused by Isa's "attempt at humour". "I'd say what's more humouring is that face paint of yours Lea. Honestly, I thought you outgrew the marks under your eyes." says Isa, revealing that Axel has one of his old teardrop eye-marks under his eyes.

Because Roxas was so used to them before in the past, he actually failed to notice them "Ah! he's right! you've got your old tear marks back!" says Roxas with a surprised but happy reaction. "W-What? it's not THAT strange...is it? it's just...I couldn't get used to being without them and considering that I still cry like a huge baby at times. I figured well what the hey." says Axel, Roxas sniggers at this, saying "That's right, you DO tend to cry a lot! heh heh!" says Roxas, finding humour in Axel's "dilemma".

"Oh shut up will ya!? your a decade too early to be making fun of me, kid! for that, go buy me another ice cream! here! I'll lend you the Munny for it! the usual flavour, got it!?" says Axel, Roxas realising that he got carried away more or less. Even so, he agrees to Axel's request and heads to fetch him another Sea Salt Ice Cream whilst also recognising that it seems that Isa has something of great importance that he wishes to discuss with Lea alone.

Wanting to respect their privacy as old friends, Roxas smiles before heading onwards, allowing Lea and Isa their private conversation "...Heh, that guy...he's truly grown up, hasn't he Isa?" says Axel. Isa replies "...If you say so, he was originally your friend so I can't comment. But I think that you are right...it has been a whole year and he is adjusting to his new vessel nicely, same goes for both Xion and Namine. I was told by Vexen-no, Even that he is currently working on improving their vessel Bodies in order to make them more genuinely Human. That way, those three can age just like the rest of us and do among other things that they currently can't the rest of us can..." says Isa, stating the shared desire of the scientists at Radiant Garden wanting to do all that they can for those that have received Replica host Bodies for their Hearts to live in to further lead normal lives.

"!? I honestly didn't expect you to say all of that...but yeah, you're right. Those especial three deserve their lives after everything that had happened...but I am guessing there's more then just that you wanted to talk about, right? Isa?" suddenly, the conversation turns serious, as Lea and Isa start to talk more about certain matters that are at hand elsewhere.

Lastly, seen walking up the road towards the Twilight Town clock tower in her outfit from Kingdom Hearts III is Xion. Carrying a grocery bag with ice cream in, she smiles, making her way towards the entrance of the tower itself.

To be Continued.


	54. Seven of the Intermission-Part 5

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LII: Seven of the Intermission-Part 5:

Xion is seen from last time nearing the Twilight Town clock tower, she arrives by the entrance and then suddenly-"Xion!" she hears a voice, followed by another voice "Hey!" and lastly a 3rd voice "Yoo-hoo!" says the three voices.

Xion turns around and is delightfully surprised to see that it is none other then Olette, Hayner and Pence respectively. The latter two are seen plum tuckered out of energy, trying to race up towards the top of the street, especially Pence with Hayner who is equally exhausted chiding him about it saying the words "Ha...ha...you...you really...need to lose a few pounds, Pence..." says Hayner. Pence replies "Ha...ha...ha...oh...come...on Hayner! that's...ha...ha...not...ha...fair!" says Pence, comically gasping for life itself.

"Seriously, you two! are you really that unhealthy!? and I thought you especially competed against Seifer in sports at school Hayner." says Olette, like Hayner chiding Pence is she chiding Hayner. "Oh come on, give me a break Olette! this and that are two things! Seifer gets on my nerves to compete is all!" says Hayner, stating his reasoning, however, Olette is quick to retort "This and that aren't two things!" says Olette.

Xion giggles at the three's antics which attracts their attention, causing them to also join in smiling and laughing, even though both Hayner and Pence are slightly awkward about it. "So Xion, you going to meet the others?" says Hayner, wanting to know everyone's current plans. "Uh huh, yeah. I was just on my way to meet with Roxas, Axel and Isa at the top of the tower as usual." says Xion.

"Hmm? Roxas...eh? do you mean Roxas, in particular?" says Olette, being playful towards Xion, hinting towards about both her and Roxas being more then just friends. "E-Eh? huh!? Olette, what are you implying!? me and Roxas aren't-I mean we're!" says Xion, starting to act all bashful. "Heh heh, no use trying to deny it. Everyone at school has seen the way you two have been acting around each other lately, even Seifer and his crew." says Pence, catching Xion out on her apparent feelings.

Xion remains quiet for a few seconds before looking down towards the ground with her hair covering her face, comically wriggling around and both acting and blushing a very badly red expression, almost as though she was a bride. "Ah ha! I knew it!" Pence exclaims before immediately following up with "You may have grown out your hair in the past year so that we can't see your expression but even that can't hide your face burning bright crimson, ha ha!" says Pence, revealing that Xion has grown the length of her hair to exactly the same width as Kairi's was during Kingdom Hearts II but with her bangs at the top parted the other side.

Olette comically hits Pence on the head, saying "Knock it off Pence, can't you see that she's embarrassed? though I agree, you look just like a pure Hearted maiden right now, Xion, heh." says a smiling Olette. However, upon Xion hear Olette mentioning the specific words of "pure Hearted", the former tries to correct the latter, saying in reply "...No, I'm not pure Hearted, Olette. I'm just..." says Xion, trying to find something to say to follow up but struggling.

Upon recognising Xion's change in attitude, the gang turns silent before Hayner replies "...So what are you going to do with Roxas? are you going to ask him out to the Dusk Festival?" says Hayner. Upon hearing his words, Xion becomes surprised. She says "Huh?" says Xion. "Hey Hayner! don't butt in like that, it's rude!" says Olette, telling Hayner to mind his own business. "What? I'm just asking is all, anyways, don't you remember the Dusk Festival Xion?" says Hayner, realising that Xion may have forgotten about what this "Dusk Festival" in question is.

Pence decides to explain about it at this point, comically starting off with a "Ahem: well, as everyone here may or may not know about it. The Dusk Festival celebrates over at least 100 years since the founding of Twilight Town. They say that our World borders exactly in the middle between both the Light and the Dark, hence why it never really turns full Dark around here. In order to keep track of everything, we've got the town's landmark clock tower to tell us when it's time for sleep and when to awaken. But the real highlight of the Dusk Festival is all of the things that will be there, especially something called the "Dance towards Dawn"." says Pence, mentioning a "Dance to Dawn" event.

"A Dance...towards Dawn?" says Xion, still a bit confused. Olette decides to take over at this point "Yeah, they say that the Dusk Festival overall celebrates the time of night...but that the Dance to Dawn itself celebrates morning. Not only that...but it is said that if two people with a strong enough bond dance with each other during that event...they will..." Olette proceeds to whisper into Xion's ear, causing her to blush even more badly then beforehand. It appears that Hayner and Pence are both clueless about the last part Olette mentions towards Xion but decide not to bother themselves and await the Dusk Festival either way.

"We won't pry any further if you don't want us to Xion, but..." says Olette, concerned for her fellow Female friend, regarding Roxas. Even though Hayner and Pence don't fully understand everything themselves, they are still there for Xion regardless. Upon recognising the feelings that her friends have for her, Xion feels as though that she is truly blessed to have such indeed wonderful friends. "...Thank you, Olette, Hayner, Pence. Thank you...for always looking out for me...and for Roxas too." says Xion.

"Hey, don't sweat it, also, don't forget about Axel and Isa too!" says Pence. Hayner however follows up with "Yeah well, those two are adults so they can handle themselves just fine." says Hayner. Xion then decides to use this to her advantage and make a joke "...Really? and just what is THAT supposed to imply, Hayner? that me and Roxas can't look out for ourselves?" says Xion, causing Hayner to comically become off-guard and struggling to say a comeback of words. Everyone proceeds to laugh and Hayner starts to recognise that Xion she was just messing around with him, he isn't happy for being treated like an idiot even in comical jesting.

"Ah!" Pence notices something before Olette then replies "Xion! your ice cream has melted!" says Olette. "Huh!? oh no!" says Xion, seeing the grocery bag she is carrying dripping the remains of melted ice cream upon the floor. "Ha! payback! well what did you expect with a conversation as long as that!?" says Hayner, believing "justice has been served". Suddenly, Roxas appears on the scene, approaching from having left Axel and Isa to their own devices. "Hey! you guys!" says Roxas.

Xion calls out "R-Roxas!" says Xion, a bit nervous to face Roxas. Upon noticing Xion's face nearly up close, Roxas starts to comically look away the same as Xion is doing, the two having been unable to face each other recently. Hayner, Pence and Olette giggle among themselves after just having the conversation concerning the two. Roxas notices the melted ice cream before lastly saying "Ah! you're ice cream! ...well, I'm on my way to buy some more, want to come with?" says Roxas.

Xion once more becomes surprised before we see a closeup of her mouth, smiling to herself. She lastly replies towards Roxas by answering with "...Yeah." says Xion, deciding to go ahead with Roxas to buy more ice cream whilst Hayner and the others will wait for the two at the clock tower. Just as Hayner, Pence and Olette make their way up towards the usual spot upon the tower, they accidentally listen on to a conversation turned bad.

They see Axel smashing his fist against the clock tower wall upon hearing something that Isa told him...

To be Continued.


	55. Seven of the Intermission-Part 6

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Part LIII: Seven of the Intermission-Part 6:

Continuing a minute after Roxas had left Axel and Isa to talk and before Hayner, Pence and Olette would accidentally listen on the two's ongoing conversation. Isa reveals something of great importance to his friend "...Lea, do you still remember her? the friend...that we made back then?" says Isa, Axel becomes shocked by Isa bringing this up all of a sudden before he looks towards the red sunset with a solemn expression upon his face. "...Yeah, of course I remember..." says Axel, he then starts to remember the past from over a decade+ ago.

The young teenagers Lea and Isa are seen sneaking into Radiant Garden's castle for the very 1st time. "Lea! this was a bad idea after all! what if the guards show up and we get caught!? getting in trouble will be the least of our worries!" says Isa, not wanting to be arrested by RG officials themselves on account of Lea's curiosity. "I told you already, Lighten up Isa! we were both prepared for this and we can't back out now! could we call ourselves men otherwise!?" says Lea, wanting to experience a "man's ideal romance of adventure" by snooping around the castle and risking himself being caught to discover it's secrets.

Isa accompanies Lea on the account of not wanting his friend to likely get caught by himself and be all alone when that most probable time comes. "Sigh...honestly, you're too much of an idiot for your very own good." says Isa with Lea replying "And your too much of a good friend to leave me hanging. Mind you, I would do the exact same thing for you, just so you know, heh." says Lea, giving Isa a devilish cheeky smile of which surprises him but nonetheless causes Isa to smile in return.

"So, why the castle?" says Isa wishing to know the in particular. Lea reveals "Apparently, there's this very beautiful girl around our age being kept in the dungeon...so naturally, of course, we're going to bust her out!" says Lea, declaring his intention. "!? ...I'm sure it's got nothing to do with just wanting to see her up close and personal for yourself to see if she truly is beautiful or not." says Isa, however, Lea both corrects and clarifies Isa's words "S-So what!? even if she isn't beautiful or not, the fact that there is a dame in distress just gets me fired up to save her!" states Lea.

"So we're doing this rescue mission on account of your "fiery passion"!?" says Isa, wondering just what Lea has in mind. "No you dolt! I'm not doing this to ask for a date or anything, nor am I doing this to be cool as a tempered flame. I'm doing this...because I want to...and that it's the right thing to do." says Lea, explaining his reasoning. Isa is shocked but had expected this kind of answer from Lea. Suddenly-"I hear noises through the ventilation shaft! it must be them!" says a guard, another guard replying "Quick! alert Master Ansem!" says the 2nd guard.

"Uh oh! they found out already!?" says Lea, Isa replying "What with the racket we're making? err yes you idiot!" says Isa. Lea then says "Alright! we'll make a quick dash for the dungeons!" says Lea, catching Isa off with the former's determination to go through with his plan to find the girl in question "Wha-hey! Lea!" says Isa.

The flashback momentarily ends to return towards the present moment in time with the adult Lea and Isa. Axel asks Isa "Why are you bringing up this touchy subject all of a sudden Isa? …! don't tell me!" says Axel, becoming hopeful at the prospect he suddenly realises upon. "Don't get your hopes, Lea. If truly was her...I would have told you in a Heartbeat immediately. It's just...I saw a girl that looked like her, was all..." says Isa. However, Axel, still remaining hopeful "So!? I think at this point it's safe to assume that it truly could be her! think about Isa! Roxas and Ventus, Xion and Kairi! with all these lookalikes...it could just very well be her, don't you think!?" says Lea, using his specific reasoning to convince Isa for the two of them to go searching.

"Even so, regardless...we should wait on standby." says Isa, shocking Axel. "!? WHAT!? WHY!?" shouts out Axel. "Like I told you already Lea, don't get your hopes up. Even if it really is her...do you think, at this point...that she would "want" to be found?" says Isa, hinting at something. "What? just what are you talking about, Isa?" says Axel, wanting clarification from Isa's words. "If she still remembers us...but didn't approach us either way. That means...she has her reasons for not wanting to see us. It could be that she is danger...or...that just maybe. She doesn't want to see us, nor especially remember us, for all that we currently know..." says Isa, trying to be deductive.

However, this greatly angers Axel. Shouting out "!? DON'T BE STUPID! that kind of reasoning ain't going to work with me! "she doesn't want to see us and/or remember the past?", yeah right! we are who we are in part because of her! we joined the Organization to find her...and to save her! just because you may have given up-" says Axel, as he slams his hand against the clock tower wall, disagreeing with Isa until suddenly, he speaks back "I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP!" shouts out Isa. At this point, Hayner and his group listen on the conversation from around the corner.

Axel becomes shocked to see Isa's outburst of emotion which is very unusual of him. He calms down and replies "...Listen, Lea. Think...think about how we met her back at the dungeons...all alone and with no one else to be with nor the reverse." says Isa. Axel starts to recall more of his flashback with a solemn expression upon his face, he finally recalls meeting the girl that both he and Isa are still searching for in the present.

"...Hey, are you her? are you the girl from the rumours? the "Amnesiac Princess locked away within the castle"?" says Lea, casually approaching the "Amnesiac Princess" with Isa being wary and saying to Lea "Oi Lea!" says Isa. "...Well? are you?" says Lea, for he could only see a silhouette in shadow from the other side of the dungeon cage he was speaking through.

Lastly, he and Isa hear a sudden reply, it was a young Female sounding voice coming from the silhouette, saying:

"...Who are you?" …

To be Continued.


	56. Seven of the Intermission-Part 7

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LIV: Seven of the Intermission-Part 7:

Resuming a few minutes back to both Lea and Isa running through the ventilation shafts as they try to escape the guards and make their way towards the dungeons without being noticed. Isa says to Lea the words "I just knew that we shouldn't have taken the ventilation shafts to enter this part of the castle! we're like rats in a duct vent-no, we ARE rats in a duct vent!" says Isa, complaining to Lea.

"Oh be quiet Isa! do you WANT us to get caught!?" says Lea, Isa replying with comical outrage "The way we're both talking out loud at this very moment in time, we'll get caught for sure!" says Isa, him and Lea having a disagreement on the result of a successful infiltration towards the dungeons. Suddenly, Lea stops and tumbles over, followed by Isa in suite.

The two had practically fallen into the dungeons themselves with no guards whatsoever in sight. "Ow, ow and just ow...ugh...hey, where are we?" says Lea, looking around, wondering where the two were exactly. "Ugh...take a guess, flames for brains. We're in the dungeons." says Isa, standing up and dusting off the dirt from falling.

"R-Really!? we're here!? that was quick. Not to mention easy..." says Lea, standing up as well and combing the dirt from out of his spiky hair. "Take a guess, genius. The guards were placed on full alert because of us intruders. As such, they are currently searching everywhere, even if that means they have to vacate watching the dungeons in order to do just that." says Isa, explaining the current situation.

"Hmm...!" as Lea takes Isa into consideration (with naught a care in the world), he then notices something...rather, someone. The story returns from where the last Chapter left off in the present time within the flashback with both Lea and Isa finally being able to talk with the "Amnesiac Princess" herself.

"You can talk! awesome!" says Lea, Isa following with the reply "What? you were expecting her not to?" says Isa. Lea then replies himself "Can't be prepared for everything you know." says Lea. "I'll disagree with you on that one." says Isa. "Just who...are you two?" says the silhouette of the Amnesiac Princess behind the other side of the dungeon cell, wanting to know just who are both Lea and Isa truly.

"Heh heh...we're your knights in shining armour of course! we've come to get you out of here!" says Lea, shocking the Amnesiac Princess. Isa bonks Lea on the head before stating "Pardon my friend, he has no scruples when it comes to manners and regulations. But at any rate...before we answer you, mind if we ask you the same thing in return?" says Isa, wanting to know the Princess' name.

"Oi, Isa! you want her to not like and trust us!? we're here to save her of course!" says Lea, not wanting to lie about his purpose for meeting with the Princess. "Even so...we can't just call her the Amnesiac Princess all the time...we need a name." says Isa, shocking Lea. Although the latter knows that the former is right, he doesn't want to force the person in question to answer if she doesn't want to.

"Well? what is your name? do you have one?" says Isa, although being harsh is actually just trying to be realistic. "Isa!" says Lea, wanting his friend to be more sympathetic towards others. The girl on the other side struggles to answer but replies "...X. My name is...Subject X. I'm afraid...that's one of the only ones that I can remember about myself." says the Amnesiac Princess, calling herself "Subject X".

"That's not your name-" says Isa before being interrupted by Lea "But it's what we can learn to live with! right? Isa?" says Lea, wanting Isa to submit on this matter as he sighs and reluctantly does so. "So then, "X" is it? why are you here to begin with? what's going on?" says Lea, getting to the Heart of the matter itself.

"...I don't know, truly. All I know...is that I awoke here in these dungeons and when the guards found me...they introduced me to the lord of this castle. Master Ansem the Wise, he is a very kind and considerate person. Even though he has asked of me to stay here in the dungeons, he makes sure that I am properly accustomed, therefore I am not unhappy in the very least." says X, greatly shocking both Lea and Isa from her words alone.

"...But, doesn't it get lonely? I mean, no one to be with and nowhere to go? it's got to get pretty cramped at times, right?" says Lea, asking X an honest question. "...It's true that I feel like that at times...but I don't want to disappoint Master Ansem. He's done so much for me that I don't want to disappoint him in the slightest, please understand..." says X, wanting Lea to understand her point of view, sensing that he doesn't otherwise.

"...Well, do you hear her Lea? she doesn't want to be saved. Let's just go for now-" says Isa, however-"NOPE! NO WAY! I'M NOT LEAVING!" shouts out Lea, shocking both Isa and especially X. "Oi you dummy! you want us to get caught!?" says Isa, reminding Lea of the guards. Lea suddenly grabs the cell bars, saying to X "Even if you yourself are okay with that, I'm not! you don't have to please others for their sakes! if you want to be free then just say so! we'll gladly get you out of here, no sweat!" says Lea, stating his declaration.

"Wha-Lea!" says Isa, not believing what his friend is saying. Lea continues saying "I promise! I'll always be here to get you out and I won't ever stop until that happens! I promise! I'll save you no matter what! so please just listen to this selfish request of mine...don't ever, EVER stop hoping for freedom! you got that!?" shouts out Lea, ultimately shocking X to the point that even though we can't see her face, a single teardrop can be seen.

The flashback ends and we return back to the present in Twilight Town. "And from henceforth, you developed the subconscious desire to "always get your friends back", didn't you Lea?" says Isa, ultimately revealing the origin behind Axel's wish to save his friends no matter what. "...Yeah, that's right. At that point, the guards came and they chucked us out of the castle. We were able to come back and visit her a few times through different means, but...even that wasn't enough. So we petitioned to become apprentices of Ansem the Wise and the rest...is just history." says Axel, recalling everything that had happened after that.

"...We haven't given up Lea, I won't as long as you don't." says Isa, him and Axel coming to terms on an agreement. "Yeah...I'm not giving up, even if I turn old and wrinkly! I'll always bring her back, no matter what!" says Axel, reaffirming his intention of saving his friends, causing the listening Hayner, Pence and Olette to weep tears from around the corner. Isa notices their presence but does not call them out on it, instead, merely smirking to himself.

"Which is why I said we should remain on standby and not get our hopes up. If anything, we should consort with your Master Yen Sid and ask him where to start first." says Isa, deciding to begin a new personal journey with Axel. "Yeah, alright, I understand. But...what about Roxas, Xion and the others?" says Axel, worried about their concerns for their missing friends. "Don't worry, those kids can handle themselves. I've left them enough money to keep the rent busy for the time being until we return, that way, they won't have to worry about house costs. As for themselves personally, that Dusk Festival will be just around the corner, this will be a most important time for them all, Roxas and Xion especially." says Isa, having already noticed Roxas and Xion's budding feelings for each other.

Axel on the other hand "Huh? what do you mean?" says Axel, clueless. "Sigh...as always, your an "expert" when it comes to women and romance, Lea. Still, at any rate, just think of this as you going on another business trip to Castle Oblivion like in the past." says Isa, by mentioning Castle Oblivion of all things, he believes that the best way to go through the proper channels and speak with Yen Sid is to first speak with Ventus, Terra and Aqua at The Land of Departure for the time being.

"!? Ven huh? ...alright, let's do this. I'm getting all fired up!" says Axel. Isa smirks to himself once more as Axel also to himself finally says "Don't worry...I'll find you...and bring you back to us, I promise. Just wait for us a little more...our friend." says Axel, just like Kairi before him, resolving to go on a new journey to find a missing loved one most especially important to him with his best friend Isa accompanying him.

Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Kairi, Axel and Xion. These are the Seven in question of the Intermission as it now comes to a halt and we resume our current story across the Worlds themselves. Kairi sees in the distance upon the Gummi Ship exiting hyperspace "Ah! look you guys, there it is!" says Kairi. Donald replying "Gwak! it's-it's-it's-" says Donald, not believing what he sees for himself. Goofy is the last one to say something by revealing "It's a sand dune!" says Goofy, the World they are looking upon revealed to actually be a giant desert based World.

Next Time-The Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Arc.

To be Continued.


	57. Rough Neck of the Desert

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LV: The Rough Neck of the Desert:

THE SANDS OF TIME.

(Although the World itself is based on the Disney Live Action movie, the music is meant to be inspired by the original trilogy of Ubisoft video games that inspired the film-namely The Sands of Time, Warrior Within and The Two Thrones. Especially the 1st game).

Kairi, Donald and Goofy arrive in the World incognito. Donald uses his magic to disguise the trio as residents of the World itself. Him and Goofy take on the appearances of Persian merchants-"Now we won't look suspicious." says Donald, however, Goofy then replies "Gawrsh, you think?" says Goofy, referring to both himself and Donald, although disguising themselves externally can not disguise themselves internally (their physical appearances).

"Why are you putting a damper on things!?" says Donald, although knowing Goofy is right still wishes to remain optimistic so far. "I didn't mean anything by it Donald." says Goofy, being his usual cheery self whilst apologizing. "D'oh…" Donald starts to think of how bleak the chances look at blending in with the public.

Kairi then appears on the screen at last, revealing "Look guys! I'm a dancer girl! do I look beautiful?" says Kairi, revealing that her World appearance has taken on that of being a dancer girl of Persia. "Don't be so happy Kairi! we don't know what to expect here!" says Donald, after hearing Goofy's words does not want to take any chances.

"Oh poopie! Lighten up Donald, everything will be fine." says Kairi, Donald on the other hand "Sure for you maybe! but me and Goofy stick out like sore thumbs!" says Donald. "Can't you use your magic to make yourself invisible?" says Kairi, trying to think up a way to help both Donald and Goofy. "The magic doesn't work that way!" says Donald, his feathers getting further ruffled as it were. "I think we should head into town and figure out what to do." says Goofy, recommending the next course of action. Kairi replies "Yeah, good idea Goofy." says Kairi as both she and Goofy go on ahead without Donald, comically ignoring his previous words and leaving him behind, he says to them the words "Wak! wait for me you two!" says Donald, not wanting to fall behind.

Kairi and the others then enter upon a bustling marketplace "Wow! there's so many people here, it's unreal!" says Kairi, pleasantly surprised at how many people there are on the streets. "You haven't seen these many people before?" says Goofy. Kairi then reveals "No, not even in a single lifetime prior. There were markets back on the islands...but none this big!" says Kairi, revealing the difference in sheer scale between both the Destiny Islands and this new World in terms of population.

"Ah phooey, I'm sure it's not that big." says Donald, paying for an apple at a nearby food stand. However-"Hey! hey you! the one with the freakish Duck mask!" says the stand owner, suddenly grabbing Donald by his arm. "Ah! Donald!" says Kairi, seeing that Donald is trouble. "Wha!? hey, lemme go!" says Donald, having failed to hear the Duck mask comment. The owner of the food stall reveals "What is this cheap expense of payment!? I don't recognise this currency in the least! pay with Persian money you thief!" says the stall owner, not knowing of the currency of Munny of course.

Donald, realising this, says "...Oops." says Donald. "If what I suspect is true and you don't have money on you...then you are a thief! and thieves around here...are treated...to death!" says the stand owner before drawing a sword, he is preparing to lop off Donald's arm. "WAK! UH OH!" shouts out Donald, Kairi and Goofy try to rush to Donald's aid but appear to be too late "Donald!" says Kairi towards her friend.

Just when it seems all hope is lost in that moment-an apple is thrown into the stall owner's head! everyone is shocked to see the thrown apple before a young looking man appears on the scene "Don't you know it's not nice to treat customers that way? they may be new around here, having not seen their ilk before. But all the same, just as thieves can't be tolerated...can the poor behaviour of merchants cannot be treated also." says the young man, picking up the apple that he gently threw into the head of the food stand owner off from the floor.

"Who are you!? identify yourself! this is blasphemy on account of high treason!" calls out the food stall owner, demanding "justice" against the young man. The guards are alerted to the commotion and upon appearing, automatically align on the side of the stand owner. "You heard the merchant! identify yourself you street mongrel!" says one of the five guards that have arrived at the scene.

Kairi and Goofy after helping Donald when he broke free from the merchant's grip thanks to the young man's intervention, not taking any chances decide to side with him for the moment. He says to both the guards and the merchant the words "Oh, of whom when you speak...is it me, per say?" says the young man, intentionally being flippant towards those both in and with "authority".

"Coward! if you will not reveal yourself...then you will taste the steel of my blade!" says another of the guards, determined to eliminate the young man. "Well then, so be it...let's have a go shall we?" says the young man, drawing his sword. However, Kairi and the others then enter into the fray "Wait a second! this is our fault! we didn't know how things work around here! please let us explain!" says Kairi, trying to prevent an all out fight.

"It's too late for that, thief!" says one of the guards, not listening to reason. "No..." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart. The young man walks past and appears in front of Kairi, stating "It's best that you three get yourselves out of here, trust me, you don't want to be here for what happens next." says the young man, intending to give the trio a chance to escape. However, they nods towards each other and refuse, deciding to fight alongside the young man by summoning their magical weapons in front of everyone.

"No...we caused this, we've got to accept the consequences!" says Kairi, knowing that if the guards won't listen to reason then the only option left is to stand and fight, shocking the young man. "Is that magic!? they aren't just thieves...they are Djinns! demons!" says the merchant, seeing the magical summoning of the three's weapons for himself. The guards, having also seen this reply "Prepare to meet your fates, demons!" says the guards.

"Sigh...oh well, don't say that I didn't warn you. As much as I don't want any harm to come to a beautiful desert flower such as yourself, I can see that you can fend for yourself all the same...correct?" says the young man, wanting to know if Kairi can truly fight back or not, being both a woman and holding a "sword" at the same time. "Please don't mock me just because I am a woman...trust me, if you have doubts then please see for yourself!" says Kairi, stating her intent to fight.

The young man becomes shocked once more before finding a small laugh from this and lastly replying "...Very well then, let us just see your merit in skill itself. The name is Dastan, by the by." says the young man, finally introducing himself as Dastan.

"...Dastan? where have I heard that name before?" says the head captain of the five guards altogether, wondering just who is Dastan exactly. Kairi, Donald and Goofy then team up with Dastan and a big fight in the marketplace ensues, causing a commotion among the public and in turn causing them to flee in fear of the guards, believing absolutely that they will triumph against the group of heroes.

However, the guards themselves may just find that there is more to this particular group of four then meets the eye...more so more then others.

To be Continued.


	58. Lion

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LVI: The Lion:

A Battle Theme combining elements of The Prince of Persia original Trilogy of video games' music. Kingdom Hearts stylised alongside hints of Agrabah's Battle Theme can be heard in the background during the in fighting against the 4 guards and their captain.

The battle itself starts off with Kairi switching from her default Destiny's Embrace Keyblade to her new Moana/One Piece based Keyblade called the "Oceanheart", after the Heart of the Sea story element featured in the previous World. The Keyblade features traits of both Maui's fishhook and a uniquely designed submarine that is meant to reference Trafalgar D. Water Law/"Corazon" from his respective original series of One Piece.

By initiating the x of II mechanic, Kairi combines her new Oceanheart with her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. (Author's Note: Not all Keyblades need the x of II "gameplay" system in order to use Formchange into stronger Keyblade transformations, however, depending on the stronger abilities of each x of II fusion then it is a required necessity).

"Okay guys! we don't want to cause any further trouble let's just finish up here and make our getaway!" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy both saying in unison "Yeah!" says the two. A meter appears in the upper left corner showing the images and HP of both the guard captain and two of his subordinates. The ideal situation for Kairi and the others is to make a getaway and stop any potential guards chasing after them, more guards will appear on the way until their Health Gauge has been completely depleted.

Therefore, the more guards they take out, especially the following captains of the guard to appear straight afterwards, the less they will be able to give chase to a pursuit. Kairi, Donald and Goofy, joined by Dastan make the first strike by facing off against the first batch of guards. Kairi during the fight uses the Formchange of her Oceanheart Keyblade, transforming it into what looks like a again uniquely designed fishing rod.

With the fishing rod "Tug of Heart", Kairi can latch onto her opponents and lift them up into the air before ultimately throwing them about the area. She can also sap HP points from her enemies so long as they are caught by the lure of the fishing rod. Lastly, to finish the Tug of Heart off before reverting back to its default form, Kairi can finish the Formchange by using it to summon Tamatoa-the villainous giant crab from the original Moana in spiritual form. Similar to how Links in Kingdom Hearts III appear, Tamatoa "heeds" Kairi's call after she "reeled" him up from Lalotai, the undersea of the Moana World.

He sees in possession the "shiny trinkets" belonging to the enemies and proceeds to attack them using his pincers in order to steal them. By the time that he does steal them however, the technique ends and he is forcibly transported back to his home World, comically waving goodbye towards the viewers to signify the technique's end. With Tamatoa's intervention, half of the guards have already been defeated and thanks to the crab's specific and especial intervention, Munny and other prizes can be seen across the area.

"We've almost got this!" says Kairi, stating that they have reached the halfway point towards their escape. Upon finishing the remainder of the normal guards, suddenly...one final guard appears that is very different from the others. It is actually revealed to be a Heartless in disguise! emitting a strong, almost suffocating Dark aura from itself.

"A Heartless!?" says Donald, "What's it doing here!?" says Goofy, Dastan being the last one to say something "It's those peculiar guardsmen again...what do "they" want?" says Dastan, apparently recognising the Heartless in question. "No time for chitchat! we've got to beat this foe and run!" says Kairi, informing everyone to remain focused.

Upon hearing her words, they agree and refocus their attention upon the disguised Heartless called the "Scimitar". Despite the Scimitar being named after a sword, it actually wields a long spear in battle that it uses to an effective degree. During the fight, because of it's tall and muscular size, it is difficult to break through it's defence and land a surprise attack against.

Kairi experiences this first hand and struggles to think up a way to counterattack until suddenly, Dastan calls out to her from above. During the changing situation, he invites her into a team attack where Dastan cuts the rope on a group of surrounding barrels and Kairi hops on the one at the very front, leading the charge. Using "Barrel Blitzkrieg", the name of the team attack. Kairi rolls down a high road from above with 7 barrels containing explosive power behind them, she swings her Keyblade behind her and lifts one of the barrels up into the air before striking them again with the Keyblade, straight into the Scimitar itself.

Depending if she can directly launch all 7 barrels into the Scimitar before travelling down the high road at a very fast pace ends, Kairi will do significant damage to the disguised Heartless but otherwise will do lesser damage if all of the barrels are grouped together and hit straight into the Heartless. Upon hitting the Scimitar with the 7th last barrel in the form of using her Keyblade like a golf club, Kairi ultimately ends the battle by forcing the Scimitar to explode upon making contact with a blockade previously barring the way for the group of heroes' escape.

"!? Guys! I see it, a way out! come on!" says Kairi, leading everyone out of harm's way, at last having finally made their escape. The remaining captain of the guard is left to contemplate on this utter failure in the marketplace before one of his subordinates approaches him "Captain, those mongrels have fled into the streets, shall we give pursuit!?" says the lesser guard, eager to continue battle.

"...No, stand down for now. That man...I swear that he was...!? of course! hurry! contact vizier Nizam at once! he must be made aware of this!" says the captain lastly, informing his subordinate to give word to their higher superior, a man by the name of "Nizam". Meanwhile elsewhere, the man who appears to be this Nizam in question is seen talking to in secret with none other then Pete, ultimately explaining the reason behind the Scimitar Heartless' appearance in this World.

To be Continued.


	59. Lion of Among Persian Princes

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LVII: The Lion of Among Persian Princes:

Kairi, Donald and Goofy, having fled alongside Dastan from the guards finally catch their breath after becoming exhausted from all of the running. "Ha...ha...ha...that...was sure tough." says Kairi, somewhat unbelieving that they were able to escape their fiasco. "Ha...ha...my legs...aren't cut out for this...ha..." says Donald, referring to the short stature of his Body. "Gawrsh Donald, does that mean that you finally admit about being small?" says a casual Goofy, earning a comical expression of anger from his travelling counterpart.

"I'm not small!" says Donald before doing his usual angry dance, earning a slight laugh from Kairi still trying to catch her breath. "Be you small or tall, the fact of the matter is that you three certainly pack quite a punch to yourselves. I have never seen magic of that ilk before...just who are you?" says the approaching Dastan, curious about his new "friends". "Gak! uh oh..." says Donald, already remembering the experiences with Tiana, Naveen and Moana beforehand.

"Ugh...I don't want to explain all of this again..." says Kairi, finally having caught her breath. "Hmm? ...it seems you wish to keep that a secret...oh well, fair enough." says Dastan, shockingly deciding to easily let go of the matter towards Kairi, Donald and Goofy. "H-Huh!? are you...sure?" says Kairi, asking Dastan if this was truly okay or not.

"It's fine, I have no business prying in others' business, I am sure that you have your reasons. Regardless, you three should be more careful around here on the streets of Persia, I don't know where you came from or what exactly the currency of money that was that you were using beforehand. But be aware, this part of the desert is far more rougher then any that you have ever travelled to beforehand. I suggest making yourselves scarce before the palace quickly catches wind of you." says Dastan, once more deciding to take his leave at that point but not before bidding our heroes adieu.

"!? Wait! who are you though!? we haven't thanked you yet!" says Kairi, wanting to thank Dastan for "helping" them, however-"That's okay, I will consider your odd money as payment for my services." says Dastan, revealing that he had lynched Kairi and the others' Munny from them by stealing from Goofy who was carrying it all. "AH!" shouts out Donald, recognising the theft.

"!? Wait!" says Kairi, trying to stop Dastan from making away with their money. "As much as I would like to get to know a beautiful lady such as yourself, unfortunately, I have another..."engagement" that I must attend to." says Dastan before at last leaving the scene by performing acrobatic actions and parkour across the buildings of the alleyway he was talking with Kairi and her companions in, leaving them unable to catch up to him.

"D'oh he tricked us, that no good-" says Donald, trying to badmouth the "thief" Dastan until Kairi stops him, saying "No, it's not that Donald. If he was truly malevolent...he would have left your arm at that point, right?" says Kairi, reminding Donald that it was Dastan who had saved Donald prior. "!? …" Donald does not reply, recognising that Kairi is right but nevertheless "Even so, we can't just have all of our Munny stolen like that. We need to get it back." says Kairi, determined to reclaim their Munny pouch.

"Hmm...that man Dastan was it said something about a palace, didn't he?" says Goofy, contemplating on the next movement the group of heroes should take. "A palace?" says Kairi, wondering and curious. "That's right! I saw it when we were in the marketplace!" says Donald, pointing out that he saw the palace upon arriving in this World.

"Ahyuck! then all we got to do is ask that mister Dastan fellow to hand us back our Munny pouch nice and easy!" says Goofy, not wanting to resort to violence above all else. "I don't know if it will be THAT easy, Goofy...still you're right. Stealing isn't the answer...we've got to tell him that whilst we get our Munny back." says Kairi, determined to make Dastan realise an important lesson about stealing with both Donald and Goofy nodding their heads in agreement.

"To the palace then!" says Kairi, leading her friends onward. They traverse the streets of Persia, noticing that there are guards surrounding everywhere. "Gulp! do you think this was because of the earlier commotion?" says Goofy, noticing that there were more guards then there should be. (Being a Captain of the Guard and all). "No...even if that was the case, there's way too many guards just to be looking for troublemakers, right?" says Kairi, making a deductive analysis of the situation.

"You! hey, you three! are you the ones who caused the trouble in the marketplace?" says an approaching street peddler, shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy. "Uh oh! we're busted!" says Goofy before Donald comically keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to get caught. "!?" Kairi thinks of what to say on the spot before suddenly the peddler reveals "Relax, relax. I won't fib on you three, you were dealing with that stall owner yes? he is a cheapskate, I dealt with him before. Therefore, I won't grass on you three but still, you should get out of here whilst the getting is good. The kingdom is celebrating the takeover of the country of Alamut and our prince Dastan is to be wed in marriage to it's Princess Tamina in order to seal an alliance." says the peddler.

"...Dastan?" says Kairi. "...prince?" says Donald. Finally "!? PRINCE DASTAN!?" shout out Kairi and Donald, alerting the guards to the heroes' presence. "There they are! those street vermin won't get away now!" says one guard, followed by another guard saying "Hurry! block all entrances! we can't let the scurrying rats escape or especially into the palace!" says the 2nd guard.

"! Oh no! guys, we've got to run!" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy agreeing without question. Afterwards, the three head up the streets to find that they are near close to the palace itself. They then begin engaging in Metal Gear Solid sneak like "gameplay" that revolves around them sneaking past the guards and into a nearby window leading into the palace. Once successfully sneaking past all of the guards themselves, Kairi, Donald and Goofy enter through the window before the scenery then changes to reveal what is going on elsewhere within the palace.

"Hmm...what a strange shape." says Dastan, looking at one piece of Munny from the stolen pouch, just wondering what exactly it truly is. Suddenly, he hides the Munny and the pouch upon noticing two approaching figures "Well! well! well...if it isn't our dear baby brother, eh Tus?" says one of the two figures of whom Dastan identifies as "...Garsiv, Tus." his two older brothers.

"Dastan, where were you this morning? father called for you to present him the princess that you are to wed." says Tus, wanting to know his younger brother's activities. "Sorry brother, I was busy in the streets and helping out my friends there." says Dastan. Garsiv replies "Dastan, you among royalty! you shouldn't be associating with commoners-" says Garsiv until Dastan interrupts him "Less we forget that I am from the kind of the commoners, am I not Garsiv?" says Dastan, revealing that he is not of royal blood like his two brothers.

"That has nothing to do with it Dastan and you know it. Me and Garsiv still see you as our brother all the same, what he means is that you hold a high position and that you should be more aware of it." says Tus, the more reasonable of him and Garsiv. "HA! aware? Dastan wouldn't be aware of if he was riding a mule for a horse!" says Garsiv, engaging in a sibling rivalry against his brother.

"Now, now Garsiv. Your hand is on your sword again." says Dastan, mocking Garsiv of whom replies again "Where it should be as a proud prince of Persia!" says Garsiv, stating his logic. "Oh my brothers! ever eager whenever it comes to a fight." says Tus before he forces both Dastan and Garsiv to engage in a group hug. "Dastan...we aren't entirely wrong and you know that. After we invaded Alamut and took the princess Tamina for ourselves, I was intending to wed her myself but our father believed that because you have not taken any wives yet that you should be next. Please, as your older brother, I hope for you to understand what both me and Garsiv are trying to say once you have married the princess, do you...understand?" says Tus, trying to look out for his adopted brother.

"...Well, since your more open minded then Garsiv, because it's you Tus. I will think and act more based on what you say..." says Dastan, holding high respect for his elder brothers, even if engaging in sibling confrontation with one of them. "You better watch your back Dastan, otherwise I might just steal the throne from you and Tus!" says Garsiv as Dastan heads onward with his brothers watching him leave.

"I'll be sure to take heed Garsiv." says Dastan, as Garsiv says to Tus. "Tch...a skilled warrior yet with a mouth of insubordination." says Garsiv, "lamenting" that fact about Dastan. Tus lastly says in reply "It's okay Garsiv. I think Dastan is allowed that much as prince, don't you think?" says Tus with a smile upon his face.

Elsewhere, in the highest tower of the palace is seen none other then the Princess Tamina, crying to herself...

To be Continued.


	60. A Broken Hearted Princess

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LVIII: A Broken Hearted Princess:

Kairi and the others successfully infiltrate the palace after managing to stealthily avoid all of the guards, somewhat a miracle for them considering who they are. Kairi has trouble believing this herself "Phew...we managed to get by all of those palace guards without so much as breaking a sweat...Donald, thank you." says Kairi, politely bowing her head towards Donald but in a certain comical manner.

"Hey! what do you mean by that!?" says Donald, knowing for himself how very loud a Character he can be and thus finding comical insult from Kairi's gesture towards him. "Gawrsh, this palace sure is huge!" says Goofy, looking at the exterior all around the three. "It's a palace of course!" exclaims Donald before Kairi shushes him, saying "Not so loud you guys...okay. Our first order of business here is to find that Dastan guy and get our Munny pouch back...but..." says Kairi, having a certain plan in mind but hesitant to go through with it.

"What's wrong Kairi?" says Goofy before Kairi ultimately decides to reveal her plan "...If we're going to search a place this gigantic...we'll need to split up. I know we have done things as a team up to this point...but we need to cover more ground." says Kairi, explaining both her plan and her reasoning. "No way! it's too dangerous! what if you get caught!?" says Donald, remembering how brutal his situation was in the marketplace in the terms of consequence.

"Don't worry, if I see someone then I will try to flee and if a fight breaks out, I'll use sleep magic on my opponents." says Kairi. However, surprisingly enough, Goofy is the first one to say before Donald the words "But what about otherwise?" says Goofy, representing the concern shown upon both his and Donald's faces before Kairi, recognising this decides either way regardless to say the following "...It's like I said before in the alleyway Goofy. It's not always going to be easy for us, Sora may have been happy go lucky beforehand in all cases of all of the time...but I'm different. Like Riku, I want to think more ahead and plan my movements, not just act on instinct alone. I've realised this for myself after we had our previous adventures..." says Kairi.

She places a hand upon her Heart and remembers her experiences at both The Bayou and Motunui respectively, having learned from them. "...But of course, like Sora...I also want to follow my Heart wherever it takes me. That has what led our journey so far by being true to our Hearts. It's the same here you two, I...need to do this. I need to prove that I can fend for myself at least some of the time, that's my idea of true teamwork...don't you agree?" says Kairi, stating her view on the matter.

"Hmm..." says Goofy, still worried though. "...If you promise to behave then we agree." says Donald, greatly shocking Goofy, especially being the first one to say something of this sort. "Donald?" says Goofy, wondering what Donald has in mind. "We don't want to let ourselves and the others down if we can't protect you Kairi. ...But you're right, we can't mollycoddle you either. You and Sora are all grown up now, it's time to trust you two instead of just worrying. Right Goofy?" says Donald, being uncharacteristic of his usual grumpy but comical self.

"...Ya know? this reminds me of when Sora went to the Realm of Darkness by himself to save Aqua." says Goofy, recalling that certain Memory from Kingdom Hearts III. "Yeah...Kairi, your the bees' knees! you scout on ahead and me and Goofy will cover the lower parts of the palace." says Donald, explaining his plan of action. Upon hearing both of her travelling compatriots and especially their trust in Kairi herself, she is hesitant at first before then deciding to agree with Donald's plan.

"...Alright, but! promise me you two won't get hurt above all else! promise! okay!?" says Kairi, desperately pleading with both Donald and Goofy on this certain subject. "Same to you!" says Donald, followed by Goofy saying "Gawrsh, Sora wouldn't normally tell us this back in the past...but I know that we can't compare you two together. You're you Kairi, the same way that Sora is Sora. Don't you worry! me and Donald won't cause any problems that will damper your own progress Kairi. If we trust you then you should trust us...we are the King's Captain of the Royal Guard and Court Wizard after all!" says Goofy, demonstrating his faith in the teamwork between himself, Donald and Kairi altogether.

"I didn't expect you to say that, Captain Goofy!" says Donald, showing earnest surprise. "Really? I thought you were the more surprising of the both of us today Donald." says Goofy, showing an equal surprise in return. "...Heh, alright...I'm counting on you two. Let's go!" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy agreeing by saying in unison "Yeah!" says the two before the group of three then ultimately splits up from each other, covering more ground as they intended with their plans of action.

The focus shifts entirely onto Kairi alone now, as she works her way around manoeuvring the unknown territory that is the palace itself. "Okay...I'm all alone now...focus, Kairi. Just remember just one thing...even if alone...you're never truly alone." says Kairi to herself, rallying with a pep talk as she recalls the lessons that she has learned across her journey throughout the Worlds and the advice that she was given by her friends up to this point in time. Namely both Ray and Moana for certain examples.

Kairi proceeds to engage in more stealth "gameplay" but with more harsher conditions then outside of the palace. Despite all of the seemingly overwhelming odds, Kairi also proceeds to beat them all and make her way up towards the highest tower of the palace, hoping to find Dastan or at the very least the Munny pouch there. She nears the central tower room before overhearing a conversation going on from around the corner.

"Why do you still pray, heathen? face it, your fate is already sealed! once you marry Dastan, your country will be saved. Why continue denying your destiny and placing faith in your gods that will no longer be yours alone?" the conversation was revealed to actually be Garsiv, talking with none other then princess Tamina herself.

"...What's going on?" says Kairi, wondering just what the conversation in question that she was listening to was particularly all about. "...I already know my destiny, Persian prince. Even if I am to be wed...if I can still benefit my people and save the natural law and order of things then so be it. I have already prepared myself with resolve, unlike you, your "highness"." says Tamina, displaying a strong will about herself towards Garsiv.

Garsiv is tempted to behead her but calmly keeps his hand off of his sword, knowing how important that she is. "...Hmph. You'll make a fine wife for my little brother, witch. Just like you...he too has a mouth for insubordination." says Garsiv, leaving Tamina to her "fate". After he takes his leave, Tamina can be seen shedding a tear to herself rolling down her face but does not show emotion in the slightest, these two things Kairi immediately recognising.

Finally, Kairi cannot help herself but approach the silently tearful Tamina, lastly asking her "...Are you okay?" says Kairi, greatly shocking Tamina from the former's "sudden" appearance.

To be Continued.


	61. Two Kinds of Princess

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LIX: The Two Kinds of Princess:

Kairi meets with Tamina in the high tower where the latter is being held prisoner whilst elsewhere, Donald and Goofy regroup after a very short while. After regrouping, the two proceed to look around, trying to find any and all clues that would lead them to both Dastan and/or the Munny pouch. "Gwah...I don't see why we have to skulk around looking for our stolen Munny to begin with! if he was truly a polite prince, he should be offering our Munny back the moment that he stole it." says Donald, more or less declaring his idea of whom a true gentleman should be and act like.

"Now, now Donald. It's okay, we'll find the Munny pouch, don't you sweat it." says Goofy, ever the optimist in seemingly harsh situations such as this one. "Ha..." says Donald, taking a sigh from Goofy's optimism, wanting to remain "more realistic". Just then, as Goofy was concentrating on Donald, he accidentally bumps into a nearby wall and falls down a trap door. "Wak! Goofy!" says Donald, seeing his friend fall down.

"...I'm okay!" calls out Goofy after a few seconds. "...What is this place?" says Donald after helping up Goofy off from the ground, looking around their surroundings. They see torture chambers and devices of ill ilk, wondering just who and/or what is up to within the palace. Goofy shivers from the mere sight of everything that he sees, stating "Gulp! is this...supposed to be a castle dungeon? this isn't like anything back at our castle Donald." says Goofy, Donald in return is shocked that Goofy would even say such a thing, replying with the words "Of course not! the King isn't a "Heartless" scoundrel and you know that as well as I do Goofy!" says Donald, defending the honour of his King Mickey.

"Who are the loudmouths speaking here in the dungeons!?" says a very familiar voice to the ears of both Donald and Goofy. "That voice..." says the two in unison. Suddenly, the voice itself makes its appearance before Donald and Goofy, revealed to be none other then Pete! "!? PETE!?" shout out Donald and Goofy in the same manner that they did upon seeing Pete for the 1st time in Kingdom Hearts II.

"Geh!? not you bozos again!" says Pete, as Donald and Goofy summon their respective weapons "What are you doing here, Pete!?" says Goofy. Donald then replies himself "Yeah! we haven't seen you since Olympus! are you still trying to track down that Black Box!?" says Donald, mentioning the certain Black Box. "Hmm...even if I was, what's it to you two featherweights? why, compared to such a bigshot like me, you're all smoke and no action! laughs!" says Pete, laughing evilly.

"WHAT!? I'll show you!" shouts out Donald, charging at Pete. "!? Wait Donald! I think it's a-" unfortunately, the two are suddenly caught in a trap cage by Pete from above, having lured Donald right into it by using his provocative anger against him. "Why, you tricked us!" says Donald, outraged at Pete's cheap tricks. "Heh heh! you snooze, you lose buttercup! now then, I'm off to see the World some more but don't you know worry about a thing, my friend here is going to make sure that you are properly accustomed to things around here in the palace. Laughs!" says Pete, laughing evilly once more whilst leaving his old "friends" to bite the dust, as it were.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" shouts out Donald once more, as Goofy ponders on "...Friend?" just who Pete is talking about. The friend in question reveals himself to be Nizam in front of the two after having hidden away when Pete had trapped them, smirking evilly to himself. Meanwhile, returning to Kairi and Tamina up above in the high tower, the latter questions the former on her presence "...Who are you!? are you another servant of the Persians!?" says Tamina, demanding an answer from Kairi.

"!? N-No, I'm not! really! my name is Kairi. I came here looking for something that was stolen from me and my friends by a prince, his name is Dastan." says Kairi. Upon hearing Dastan's name, Tamina lowers her guard "!? ...Dastan? the prince that I am to wed? ...very well, I shall hear your story." says Tamina, acting a bit conceited. Kairi says to herself in her head "...What have I got myself into here?" says Kairi, rubbing the back of her head. "Speak, or I shall alert the guards." says Tamina.

"...Dastan stole something from us that we desperately need back, it's called a Munny pouch. It has a unique symbol on the front of it, have you seen something like that?" says Kairi. Tamina replies by saying "...No, I have not. If I did...I probably wouldn't have told you anyways." says Tamina, displaying reluctance around Kairi. "H-Ha Ha...I'm that suspicious looking, right? to be honest, I don't blame you. If I were in the same shoes, I'd probably do the same. But...is it okay if I ask something?" says Kairi, wishing to ask a question.

Tamina replies "...Speak." says Tamina before Kairi then reveals her question "...Why are you being locked up here in a tower of all places? I heard that you were to marry that prince Dastan but if so, they should know better then to treat a woman like this of all things. Treating them like hostages? as though they were a prize? that's horrible beyond belief." says Kairi, having already seen through this much that it was enough to state it outright. Tamina becomes greatly shocked, starting to recognise the "purity" behind Kairi's words.

"...You...truly are not of Persian?" says Tamina. Kairi smiles and nods her head "Uh huh, I don't think your captives would go around being dressed like I normally am. Then again, since I am dressed like some of the locals here, I guess that would be a bit confusing to say to begin with." says Kairi, reminding herself that she is dressed as a dancer girl in this World. "...No, it's not that. I can't describe it exactly, but...your Heart. It possesses a virtuous soul, almost akin to my own..." says Tamina, finding a "Connection" between both herself and Kairi.

Kairi becomes shocked upon hearing Tamina's words but nevertheless smiles, sensing the Connection itself. "...Sigh, it is a story I would not wish to utter from my own tongue. But despite that...my homeland, the kingdom of Alamut, is being help captive by these Persian barbarians. They have promised not to ransack and bring harm to my home and it's beloved people, only on the answer that I give them and that is...my hand in marriage." says Tamina, revealing her "circumstances".

"!? WHAT!? WHAT THE!?" shouts out Kairi, showing her truest unbelief at the gall of the situation presented towards Tamina, catching her off guard by Kairi's reaction. "...Okay, that does it. I can find the Munny pouch later...right now, I'm busting you out of here!" says Kairi, shocking Tamina once more. "What!? but I cannot! I have a duty I must fulfil here! if I leave now, my people will be in danger!" says Tamina, having a secret reason for being here...

"Even so, I can't ignore a fellow maiden's Heart when faced with a crisis exactly like this one! look, if your people truly understand you as a person and not just as a leader alone. Then surely they would be against this of all things! I for one am, even if I am not a native around here! I know I am hoping for a bit much when I say all of this but still! it's just-it's just wrong to give yourself away, regardless of your reasons! I won't accept that no matter what!" says Kairi from the top of her very lungs, in a way, relating Tamina's predicament to having "failed" in saving Sora during the events of Kingdom Hearts III.

"!? ...Just who...are you?" says Tamina, after seeing Kairi's honest Character first hand wonders just who is she truly? before Kairi could answer, suddenly-"Did you hear that!? there's a voice from atop!" says a guard, followed by another guard, stating "Impossible! no one should be there except for the princess!" says the two guards. "Uh oh! I guess I spoke too loud just then! come on! we've got to get out of here!" says Kairi, wanting to help Tamina all the same.

"!? I-I told you that I can't! I must remain here, no matter the cost!" says Tamina, although torn between staying and leaving, remains determined to stay for her secret reason. "I'm sorry but I can't just leave you like this! we're leaving!" says Kairi, acting on the honesty of her Heart, refusing to let a fellow maiden's happiness be taken away, even if said maiden has resolved herself.

Kairi proceeds to grab Tamina by her hand and rush down towards the stairs, Tamina struggles to let go "Did you not hear me!? let me go! (for a woman like myself, she has a very odd strong grip...)" says Tamina in her head, because of Kairi's countless fights up to now has she become more physically strong then ever beforehand. "There! it's an intruder! she's got the princess!" says a guard, a second guard then speaks up by saying "I knew we should have tightened the security around the palace borders! those are the street rats that caused mayhem in the marketplace!" says the 2nd guard, revealed to have been involved in the earlier fiasco.

"The guards already know you!? what have you done!?" says Tamina, outraged. "It's...a long story." says Kairi, more or less comically shrugging. She uses her Keyblade Destiny's Embrace to knock back the attacking guards until making their way towards a grand hall. Here, Kairi is confronted by "You'd best give up whilst you still can, you rat. I will not allow you to make way with our "princess"." none other then Garsiv, lying in wait to stop Kairi from escaping and to retrieve Tamina.

"...Great." says Kairi, coming face to face with Garsiv and his guard platoon.

To be Continued.


	62. Battle in the Grand Hall

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LX: The Battle in the Grand Hall:

"...Guess I should have expected this." says Kairi, observing the number of enemies in front of her, barring both her and Tamina's unwilful escape. Garsiv replies towards Kairi by saying "That indeed you should have, snake woman. For now...you have no choice of escape whatsoever. You will die by my blade-the blade of the honourable and mighty Garsiv." says Garsiv, drawing his sword against Kairi. "Honourable? don't talk about honour from how you have treated the princess here! women aren't prizes! you as men should know that above all else!" says Kairi, stating her defiance against Garsiv, shocking Tamina in the process.

"Learn your place, dancer girl. We are royalty...and as such, royalty can demand and treat things however we like whenever we like. A stupid girl who does not know even that much...deserves to be eliminated! consider this as the highest form of honour!" says Garsiv, charging at Kairi, intending to strike her down. "!? Look out! get out of the way!" says Tamina, trying to warn Kairi. However...instead, shocking everyone present, Kairi blocks Garsiv's sword with her Destiny's Embrace before stating "...Things? so what you're saying is...you see us as nothing more then just "things?" UNFORGIVABLE." says Kairi with a scary expression upon her face, enough to cause Garsiv of all people to back away in slight fear.

"...I'm not going to forgive you. I will escape with the princess but before that...I will beat you. I'm not letting what you said just now slide!" says Kairi, taking up a new battle stance with her Keyblade. "...HA! try so if you can...WOMAN." says Garsiv, although he backed away previously, he has regained composure and is now intending to resume fighting. The actual "gameplay" battle starts off with Garsiv sending in his guard platoon to fight Kairi in his place whilst he watches from the side-lines.

Enraged by Garsiv's previous words and now his actions from not fighting her directly, Kairi awakens a new ability in the form of a Command Style from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The new Command Style is called "Zangiri Style"-relying on attacks all based on the Zantetsuken technique. Kairi swiftly deals enough physical attack damage to all of the guards that eventually, she forces Garsiv himself out on the "stage".

"Tch! useless good for nothings! and you call yourselves proud soldiers and warriors of the Persian army!? I'll have your heads after I am done with the wench!" says Garsiv, entering into the fray. "Finally decided to "man up" have you? let's decide this once and for all!" says Kairi, calling out Garsiv, enraging him. Garsiv as a "Boss" is a fierce berserker, almost like Saix/Isa in combat but not as nearly as strong. Even still, he is a general of the Persian army for a reason.

Garsiv displays battle ingenuity in the form of tactics, switching between both his sword and carrying a spear on his back that he "borrows" from a defeated guard captain of his platoon. He strikes Kairi back with multiple slashes from both weapons being used one after the other, forcing her into a corner. "What's wrong!? is that all you got you lowly infidel!?" says Garsiv, trying to provoke Kairi.

Unlike Donald, Kairi remembers to keep being calm in mind and focuses on a way to defeat Garsiv using her Zangiri Style Command Style. Because the Zangiri Style itself draws inspiration from Terra's Critical Impact Command Style featured in Birth by Sleep, Kairi has to learn to move in balancing speed in order to land sequencing attacks upon her enemy.

"This is gonna cut it close...but I think I can win this!" says Kairi, determined to win the fight through and through. "Alright! let's settle this all up with this!" Kairi decides to unleash the final ultimate attack of the Zangiri Style-the Renzokuken. Based on the very same technique belonging to Squall (Leon)hart, Kairi unleashes a series of devastating hits against Garsiv, causing him to lose much of his HP bars with only three of them remaining.

"GAH! you...you! you lowly insect! me? ME!? BEING FORCED INTO A CORNER!? GAHHH!" Garsiv loses all forms of cool, unleashing a strong battle aura full of anger. He drops all defences and proceeds to use both his sword and "his" spear at once together! although he has indeed drop his defences, the fact that he closes the gap with both of his weapons, especially including the spear. Kairi finds that she cannot strike him either way regardless.

"...This is bad, I'm losing stamina from using that finisher move! ...I've got...to end this quickly!" says Kairi, sensing that her eyes are starting to go dim. With Tamina watching the ongoing fight, she is then suddenly captured by two guards "Prince Garsiv! we have recaptured the princess! you can now finish the heathen with no qualms!" says one of the guards. Kairi seeing Tamina captured calls out to her "!? Princess!" says Kairi.

"You fools! I was already intending to do such!" says Garsiv, seeing Kairi unfocused manages to hit her back with great force into a nearby wall. "UGH!" says Kairi in pain. "...Had enough yet? if you beg me now, I MIGHT just let you off with a warning." says Garsiv, being "merciful". "...I won't go back on my words. ESPECIALLY my feelings! I told you already...if it means teaching you a lesson about us women then I won't falter, not for one more second!" says Kairi, she then shockingly reveals the Heartbinder that Maui gave her back in Motunui.

"Huh? what is that? a pendant? is that supposed to be your magical lucky charm? HA! stupid girl! praying won't do much good now. Since you rebuked my offer of honour...I will strike you down as another form of honour! prepare...to meet your destiny!" says Garsiv, launching a final lunge at Kairi. Tamina, recalling Kairi's name calls out to her "Kairi!" says Tamina. Kairi assures Tamina however "Don't worry. The Light...is with me." Kairi's eyes begin to grow more greener then before, still possessing the Pure Light she received from Moana within her.

She taps into only just a tiny fraction of it's power, not wanting to use outright against Garsiv in case of accidentally destroying him. "I call upon the chill winds of the mountains...please hear my call, lady of snow!" Kairi uses the power of the "Love Heartbinder" that has the symbol of a snowflake upon it, summoning to her side a gigantic version of Elsa from Frozen as a Link Summon!

"WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!? IS THIS MAGIC BELONGING TO DJINNS!? YOU...YOU ARE A WITCH! A TRUE WITCH!" shouts out Garsiv in absolute unbelief, unable to acknowledge what he sees right in front of him. Tamina is dumbfounded by what she sees whilst the guards keeping her captive let go of her and proceed to run away in fear. Because of the Pure Light Kairi is carrying, it has augmented her Link Summoning ability to a degree that she can summon a giant version of the semi transparent Elsa.

Elsa mimics the smaller Kairi's hand movements until finally, Kairi clasps her hand and from Elsa's again mimicking the same movement does the latter summon a torrent of snow to their aid that after a few seconds suddenly becomes ice. "Diamond Dust" says Kairi as both she and Elsa together use the ice to trap Garsiv and thus immediately end the battle but at the cost of Kairi also immediately losing consciousness from the result of using Zangiri Style and summoning Elsa in sequence.

"How-how do you like that? now...you can't say..." Kairi falls downwards towards the ground, having spent all of her energy on the fight itself. The gigantic Elsa looks on in worry at Kairi but disappears, her summoning time having been spent with Kairi falling unconscious and knowing that she cannot do anymore for her summoner as she already has done.

A few minutes after, the huge ice encasing Garsiv around his body except for his head, arms and legs starts to turn into water, flooding the giant hall itself. "GAH! YOU! YOU HEATHEN WENCH! I SHALL ELIMINATE YOU ON THE SPOT!" shouts out Garsiv, determined to exact his revenge for "losing" by beheading Kairi. "No! DON'T!" shouts out Tamina, trying to stop him until suddenly-

"You lost this round, Garsiv. Perhaps this will make you rethink your stance on women...no?" says having caught Garsiv's hand from swinging his sword was none other then "the" prince of Persia himself...

"...Dastan!" says Garsiv, him and especially Tamina greatly shocked to see Dastan having arrived at the scene as he has done.

To be Continued.


	63. No Rest for the Wicked Best

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXI: No Rest for the Wicked Best:

A time-skip occurs a few hours later on...within a secret part of the palace dungeons. "...Err...remind me why we're "all" inside of this cage? I thought for sure that you two wouldn't have been caught in the least." says Kairi, having awoken a while after her fight with Garsiv and reunited with both Donald and Goofy. "And we gave you all that time to search around and get the Munny pouch back Kairi!" says Donald, not happy at all with this turn of events. "Ahyuck! at least we're all together again, right?" says Goofy.

"Not helping Goofy!" says both Kairi and Donald in unison, causing Goofy comedic shock. "Gulp! gawrsh, sorry, I was only trying to Lighten the mood..." says Goofy, feeling down at this point. "Well it's NOT helping Goofy! not helping one bit! we need to find a way to get out of here!" says Donald, trying to figure out a way to break free from the cage. "I must admit, you three sure have surprised if not shocked me. Coming all the way to the palace just to have an audience with me? how thoughtful." appearing on the scene then was Dastan.

"Wak! it's YOU! you THIEF!" says Donald, angry with Dastan. "That's not very nice, calling your saviour a thief?" says Dastan, bluntly reminding Donald of the incident before. Forced to keep his beak shut, Kairi speaks up in Donald's place "Even so! you stole our Munny! stealing is wrong and you as an adult should know that!" says Kairi, almost appearing motherly in her approach which Dastan recognises. "What are you, my mother? thank you but no thank you all the same. I don't have to be told by fools who are so greedy enough that they came all the way here, risking their lives for money they shouldn't mind losing a bit or a bunch of. Again, I don't know this currency but surely you should find more of it no? so again I ask...why come here and forfeit your lives?" says Dastan.

Goofy realises at this point that Dastan makes a "excellent point", saying in reply "Ya know fellas? I think he just might be right." says Goofy, Donald then comically holds Goofy's own "beak" in a tight grip, causing comical pain to him. "It's not about greed...and it's not about our Munny pouch anymore!" says Kairi, surprising Donald and Goofy. "...It's not?" says the two once more in unison. "No, it's not. We're here now and after learning of the princess' marriage to this jerk...I'm determined to wreck that wedding, no matter what!" says Kairi, greatly shocking her companions whilst earning a clap of "praise" from Dastan for Kairi's "reckless courage".

"Wreck..." says Donald, followed by Goofy "...A royal wedding!? we're going to crash a royal wedding!?" says Goofy. "Yep! that's right! once we break free out of this cage, we're getting out of here. All FOUR of us!" says Kairi, once more resolved to save Tamina. "...I hate to break it to you but that cage you are all trapped in has been reinforced by the same type of strange and mysterious magic that you lot wield. My uncle has been getting a visitor lately and he has been sharing "secrets" with us, at the same time he has provided us with more troops for the army then ever beforehand." says Dastan.

"...Does he mean Pete?" says Goofy, followed by Donald "Yeah, it must be." says Donald. "Pete?" says Kairi, not remembering who Pete is. "Oh yeah! it's been a long while since you last saw him. Do you remember him from when we went to save you with Sora at the 1st Organization's headquarters?" says Goofy, reminding Kairi of the past. "...Oh yeah! that big guy who followed Maleficent around everywhere. Honestly, I knew the name but I couldn't remember him personally, he didn't leave that much of an impression." says Kairi.

Elsewhere in some part of the outside desert beyond the palace city is Pete seen comically sneezing to himself, recognising that someone is talking about him in the meanwhile. Returning to the scene with Kairi and the others "Well, regardless of your situation and circumstances. I am to wed the princess Tamina of Alamut on my dearest father's command, no question." says Dastan in a "callous" manner.

"...You! your the worst! I would even say that you are the worst kind of Human being!" says Kairi, rattling against the cage bars. "Kairi! that's a bit much don't you think?" says Goofy, trying to calm Kairi down. "Not for me it isn't Goofy!" says Kairi, struggling to break through the bars to no avail. "...Truth be told, I do not want to wed her myself." says Dastan, greatly shocking the three, especially Kairi. "You may not know this but, in truth, I am actually not the king's son. At the very least, not both by and of royal blood. You see, I was a street urchin who was found by my "father" and ever since, I have become genuinely indebted to him. He gave me my home and my family-my brothers Tus and Garsiv, the latter of whom you had the "honour" to fight with before ending up here." says Dastan.

"That guy, huh?" says Kairi, cringing at remembering Garsiv, namely his demeanour. "Therefore, even though I wear the mantle of being a proud prince of Persia. I cannot help but still think that I don't belong here...I sometimes go back to where from I came whence long ago, trying to trace my bearings as it were. I then had the odd luck of bumping into you three there..." says Dastan, believing it to be "fate" that he, Kairi, Donald and Goofy met one another. "...Then we'll just call it bad luck for us." says Kairi, trying to play at being a smart aleck against Dastan.

"HA HA! you three certainly are amusing, I'll give you that much. ...Tell you what? I will present you to my father during when he is to meet my "lovely bride". Before we are to wed, I will plead with him to have you lot released and spared execution. How's about that for being gracious and courteous?" says Dastan, meaning his words but in a "mocking" manner all the same.

"...Ha! you think this changes anything!? we're still going to rescue the princess and stop that wedding from happening!" says Kairi, refusing Dastan's offer, much to Donald and Goofy's reluctance somewhat. "Try as you may, nothing can stop this now...it has been etched." says Dastan with his shocking choice of words before he ultimately takes his leave.

"D'oh...now what do we do Kairi?" says Donald, wanting to know what happens next. "Isn't it obvious Donald? odds are they will try to free us and "escort" us out of the palace once we are "presentable" to the king. It will be at that moment...we'll break free!" says Kairi lastly, stating her intended plan of action.

To be Continued.


	64. Calm Before the Storm

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXII: The Calm Before the Storm:

"...So Dastan, you speak of wanting to present me with three "jesters", as it were?" Dastan is seen kneeling before the throne, in front of him is seen in turn sitting upon the throne itself none other then his father-the current king of Persia named Sharaman. "Yes, father. They are the ones who caused the earlier marketplace ruckus. Upon closer inspection of them, I have deemed that they are good and trustworthy people, if only slightly misguided." says Dastan, presenting his "inspection" of Kairi, Donald and Goofy towards his father.

"Hmm...be that as it may, Dastan. I cannot simply allow troublemakers to roam free." says king Sharaman. "Which is why I humbly beseech you to allow them leaving of our kingdom and in exchange...I will give up my claim to the throne." says Dastan, greatly shocking all of the king's retainers scattered around the throne room. They mumble to themselves whilst the king, unfazed by Dastan's terms of negotiation for his request merely stands up from his throne and approaches Dastan, saying to him the words "...Walk with me, my son." says the king, wanting to speak privately with his adopted son Dastan.

The scene changes a few minutes later to show the father and son pair walking through palace gardens, the former says to the latter the following "...You are indeed the boy that I picked up off from the streets not so very long ago. I was beginning to doubt otherwise, what with you having closed off your Heart to both myself and your brothers." says king Sharaman, carrying an apple within his hand. Dastan replies "Father?" says Dastan, not understanding what his father Sharaman is trying to convey to him.

"Dastan, had I gone with you, Tus, Garsiv and my brother to Alamut and had stopped the invasion. Would that have stopped you all-my sons either way? listen, Dastan. I know you probably hear this much from your brothers but here is something that I know that they wouldn't have told you. The boy I met in the city square that day wasn't just capable of being good...but capable of being great. He would have known, then and there at the gates of Alamut whether to proceed with the arms of war...or, an extending hand in peace." says the king before throwing the apple towards his son.

"I'm not sure that I follow father." says Dastan, still not understanding. "...Oh well, I guess the followers can't learn unless from example. The presentation ceremony will commence by dusk tomorrow, please present your future wife and your three "jesters" by then, Dastan." says king Sharaman to Dastan before taking his leave. Dastan ponders on the words of his father of whom is then approached by his brother, the vizier Nizam from within the shadows.

"...You pamper that boy far too much, my dear brother." says Nizam, walking alongside his brother Sharaman through palace corridors. "And you underestimate him far too greatly, my brother Nizam. Instead of seeing with your eyes, look with your Heart. There you will find Dastan's true worth, brother." says Sharaman, giving Nizam certain advice of which he appears to overlook before skulking away back into shadow itself.

"...Followers can't learn unless from example?" says Dastan, holding the apple whilst tossing and turning it both back and forth. Meanwhile, Garsiv is seen being treated in the medical quarters of the palace with his brother Tus as company. "HA HA HA! really? Dastan did that?" says Tus, finding humour at Garsiv's earlier "defeat". "It's NOT funny, brother! gah! that Dastan! of all things, he interfered with MY victory!" says Garsiv, recalling the earlier point in time when Dastan had stopped him from beheading Kairi.

"...Let go of me Dastan, if you know what's good for you." says Garsiv, trying to break free of Dastan's grip. "Unfortunately brother, no. I cannot allow you to let such harm come to a beautiful desert flower, especially when there are two of them involved." says Dastan, saving both Kairi and Tamina from harm. Tamina says nothing in this situation, not wanting to provoke a retaliation against the unconscious Kairi.

"So then, princess of Alamut. Can we assume that this invader merely stole you away from your tower?" says Dastan, trying to find a loophole in the situation. Tamina more or less recognises this "Y-Yes, that's right. They had the gall to steal me away before our proper union to one another, Persian prince." says Tamina, "acting the fool" just this one time for her near saviour's sake.

"There, you see Garsiv? the princess speaks." says Dastan, although Garsiv knows otherwise, he decides to acknowledge Dastan's interference at least by a certain percentage of itself. "...Hmph. Were you not getting married, brother. I would have slit your "dear wife"'s throat as well." says Garsiv, ultimately relenting and sheathing his sword away. "Oh so charming, Garsiv. Well then, I will humbly escort the princess back to her tower and the prisoners to the dungeons, sound fair?" says Dastan, trying to reason with Garsiv.

"...You do that, Dastan." as Garsiv takes his leave, he takes one last glance at Kairi before smirking to himself, saying the words "...I guess women aren't as weak as I made them out to be..." says Garsiv, in a way, praising Kairi for the challenging fight that she presented towards one of the three princes of Persia. Acknowledging to a somewhat extent that Kairi was right about proving her words through her actions which she ultimately did so in the very end of the fight.

Returning to the present moment in time, Nizam approaches both Tus and Garsiv in the medical quarters "Tus, Garsiv." says Nizam to his two blood nephews. "Uncle." says Tus, welcoming the presence of his uncle. "I'm sure that I don't have to remind you but tomorrow, during the presentation ceremony, Dastan is to present your father with a gift." says Nizam, bringing up a certain subject just before the ceremony tomorrow.

"...A gift?" says Garsiv, questioning this matter. "Yes...since we are making such a grandeur for your dear beloved brother tomorrow, I'm sure the least he can do is offer something in exchange, could he not?" says Nizam. "...Your absolutely right, uncle. I will make sure Dastan gets word about this as soon as possible." says Tus, not questioning his uncle's council on the subject. "Very good Tus. You may just make a wise king yet..." says Nizam, bowing and then taking his leave.

"...Tus, haven't you noticed how off uncle has been with us lately? he seems...I don't know, something is not right." says Garsiv, sensing something afoot that does not agree with him. "Silence, Garsiv! do you want to be accused by your own family of treason!? uncle has never let us down before and I don't see why we should question him now of all times. You do wise to remember Garsiv." says Tus, showing his faith in their uncle but still, despite having heeded Tus' warning, Garsiv cannot help but still sense a certain danger approaching.

Lastly, Nizam is seen walking through the shadows of the palace, emitting a visual Dark aura around him as he finally smirks evilly to himself.

To be Continued.


	65. Destiny Past Tense

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLIII: Destiny Past Tense:

As Kairi and the others await their "promised time" of escaping, Kairi holds a stone in her hand, constantly throwing it against the bars of the cage cell. "Kairi! stop that! it's getting loud!" says Donald, his ears hurting after a while of hearing the same thing over and over again. "...Oops, sorry, Donald..." says Kairi, not really paying attention, more so out of the zone as it were.

"...Huh? what's up with her?" says Donald, puzzled by Kairi's change in attitude all of a sudden compared to earlier's youthful vigour of determination. "Hmm...you know Donald, I think we should let Kairi just be to herself for a while. I think she's got a lot on her mind that she wants to think about." says Goofy, recognising that Kairi is focusing on a certain something of great importance. "Oh yeah? like what?" says Donald, wanting to know more of what Goofy is trying to tell him. "Show some more decorum Donald!" appearing out of nowhere just then is Jiminy, informing Donald by telling him to show a little more consideration towards Kairi's feelings focused elsewhere.

"Wak! Jiminy! ...wait a second. If you're here...then...why don't you sneak past and get the keys for us!?" says Donald, startled by Jiminy's presence before realising why hasn't he saved them yet. "Shush! be quiet! ahem. Kairi told me not to even when I offered, that she wanted to carry out her plan to save the princess from that forced arranged marriage." says Jiminy, explaining the current situation. "Huh?" says Donald, slightly confused at this point. "Well I'll be! Kairi must have made a new friend and wants to help her!" says Goofy, realising the more in depth analysis of the current situation in hand.

"Uh huh, yup! Kairi isn't going to let this matter slide no matter what, I could tell just that from her earlier expression when I was still hiding." says Jiminy, having also realised earlier Kairi's sheer determination earlier to see things through. "...Even so Jiminy..." however, Donald is sceptical about everything at the moment, not knowing obviously what will happen next.

As Donald, Goofy and Jiminy converse among themselves, Kairi reflects to herself. "...The princess...she must...be feeling so lonely right now. So lonely..." says Kairi, she closes her eyes and thinks back on her past from long ago. She recalls when she was just a child still living at Radiant Garden, remembering her happy Memories with her grandmother.

"...Grandma? ...grandma Umi?" says Kairi, revealing that the name of her grandmother is revealed to be Umi. "Yes? what is it my child?" says Umi, answering Kairi. "Why can't I go outside and play with the other kids? it's not fair." says the young Kairi, apparently not allowed to associate with other children at Radiant Garden. "...Listen to me my dear. I know...I understand that you hate not making any friends but it is only for a little while, I am sure that grandpa Ansem will allow to play with other kids once you are older." says Kairi's grandma, it appears that Ansem the Wise did not allow Kairi to play with other kids for some reason.

"But-but I don't want to stay here at the castle anymore! I want to go outside! I want to make friends! grandpa Ansem is being mean to me!" says the young Kairi, becoming tearful and upset. Umi tries to calm Kairi by saying the words "No Kairi! it's not that at all!" says Umi until suddenly, Kairi lashes out against her grandmother "It is! grandpa Ansem and now you are being mean to me, grandma Umi! I hate this! I HATE YOU!" shouts out the child, storming off whilst in the process accidentally destroying a flower pottery vase belonging to her grandmother out of spite.

"Kairi! wait-" says Umi, trying to stop Kairi from leaving until except, just then-"No, let her be for now...Unmei." says none other then Ansem the Wise, having heard everything whilst revealing Umi's full name to be Unmei. "...Ansem. I am sorry, my wise lord. I understand why you are keeping her here but still...this is just cruel of us adults, especially me, as her grandmother to not allow her to play with other children. It's not fair to the child..." says Umi, placing a hand upon her Heart.

"...No, it's completely understandable, lady Unmei. I understand with both full and all reasons...though my apprentice, Xehanort had only believed this course of action to be logical because of what he has discovered about your granddaughter. Xehanort with his latest hypothesis believes that Kairi possesses an ancient kind of sacred Light that can resist the effects of pure Darkness itself and never succumb to it's effects. If we can learn more about this for our research into the Darkness of the Human Heart, we may very well be able to better understand how to fight the Darkness and resist it's corruptions and temptations. Not only that but Xehanort, alongside both Braig and Even believe that we can uncover more of Xehanort's unknown past to him, believing that he himself has a Connection to this unknown Light of Kairi's. There is also the girl that we are making sure to keep hospitalised in the castle dungeons involved in everything. Kairi, her Heart's unusually strong Light, Xehanort and the girl of very many secrets...I know that we are risking Kairi's future because of this...but..." says Ansem, forming a fist within his hand whilst harshly gritting his teeth, hating the very words that he was saying from his mouth directly towards Unmei.

"...I know and understand you, lord Ansem. Because it is you and you seek to better the lives of the people, I understand fully. Kairi...is this city's princess, once she has come of proper age...I hope for her to take the throne of Radiant Garden and establish the proper monarchy of the kingdom. She is a "Blueblood"...the currently last remaining in our bloodline from days of the ancient past since very, very long ago. I sense it...and I feel it. There has always been a kind, gentle voice echoing from deep inside of my Heart. It would only inform me of what would be the best courses of action that I should take for my family. After Kairi's mother, my daughter and her husband, your son were unfortunately lost to us and the monarchy of Radiant Garden was disestablished...I worked together with you to bring about peace to our fair and beautiful city. At first, I did not agree but overtime, I started to trust you more. Eventually, you actually became "the grandpa Ansem" that Kairi affectionately speaks of towards me to me, myself and I. She loves the both of us equally...and, as such I understand you, Ansem." says Unmei, presenting very greatly shocking revelations, all at once...

"...But, you're apprentices...Even, Braig...Xehanort. Especially the latter two...they are the ones I do not trust. I sense that there is foul play of some kind being plotted. Lord Ansem, please be wary, do not let the good of your research cloud your judgement. For everyone...and especially Kairi's sakes." says Unmei, politely bowing towards Ansem before slowly taking her leave. Ansem is left behind in silence to ponder, taking consideration of Unmei's words about everything...

...Lastly, the young Kairi is seen trying to stop crying whilst picking flowers to herself, her favourite pastime. "...I-I was mean to grandma..."sniffs", "sniffs". I...I want to apologise to her! I want to pick the best flowers and give them to her! "sniffs"!" Kairi regrets having gotten angry previously at Unmei and thus believes that if she picks a bundle of nice flowers for her grandmother will she forgive her. "...Oh child, you silly little thing. Come here..." says arriving and having heard Kairi's true feelings was Umi, feeling genuinely guilty about everything that has happened up to now.

"! …"sniffs", "sniffs"! G-G-GRANDMA!" shouts out Kairi, rushing towards her grandma Umi, hugging her very tightly whilst she merely pats Kairi on her head, letting her vent all of Kairi's feelings of sadness. A few minutes afterward "...Kairi...I am sorry. I am truly, deeply sorry my dear, dear grandchild. I know you are suffering from all of this...I truly, truly do. But...I cannot offer any words that would be of any calm for you. Instead...I shall tell you another story, one that is of truest storytelling just like the last one. Would you like to hear?" says Umi, a still teary eyed Kairi nodding her head whilst her grandma merely smiles, starting to begin her new story.

"...Well, long, long ago child." says Unmei and thus, the "true" origin of Kairi's favourite story told to her by her grandmother is revealed.

To be Continued.


	66. Kingdom of Hearts

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXIV: The Kingdom of Hearts:

"Long, long ago." says Umi, beginning her story until Kairi interrupts her "Hehe, grandma you already said long, long ago!" says Kairi, pointing that out towards her "Dearly Beloved" grandmother. "Really? oh dearie me child...well, let this be the last time then..." says Kairi's grandma until finally, at last, she begins the "fated" story...of how everything and especially everyone were "etched" into place by "destiny" itself.

Unmei begins her story with a simple explanation: "Long, long ago, Kairi. The Worlds were all united as one and had lived peacefully together. This was because they were all bathed in the warmth of Light itself-the first Light ever to exist. People loved the Light and all that it offered towards them...but then, overtime. Evil started burgeoning within their Hearts and from them, the first waves of Darkness spread throughout the united World. It was a Dark time of chaos indeed...the people were afraid, panicking and angry. They were angry with both themselves and everyone else around them until eventually, they turned their anger towards the very World itself. You see dear, they wanted to steal away the first Light in the hopes that it would fulfil the holes within their Hearts, but, alas...things are not so simple as that. In the end, a Dark conflict was waged and in the process, all was lost. The Worlds were scatted, divided from one another and eventually, the first Light was lost as well. It was banished away into the depths of the innermost Darkness, never to be seen and heard of from ever again..." says Unmei.

She continues "...But even though the first Light was lost to us, there were still courageous people who never lost hope, not until the very end. By carrying the truest Light known as hope, they were able to defeat the Darkness and restore the fractured Worlds back into semblance." says Unmei, Kairi at this point interrupts her "Grandma Umi, what does "semblance" mean?" says the young Kairi, not understanding big words. "Oh my yes, I completely forgot about using big words like that. "Giggles" Umi giggles to herself, finding humour in this whilst Kairi remains confused.

"Well Kairi, semblance is a word that means something of "outward appearances", it means that even though the Worlds were in the end saved from the Darkness, they were still divided from each other. During those times, the strongest power that the people had at their possession was "Connections" and...when war broke out, those Connections were seemingly lost forever." says Umi, tightly holding her hands together.

"...Grandma, it sounds like war is a bad thing. I don't like war...I don't want to lose my Connection with you." says the young Kairi, believing that war itself meant to lose the Connection-the bond that she cherishes with her grandmother above all else. (Not too far off the mark actually. :[)

"That will never happen, Kairi." Umi proceeds to hug Kairi whilst saying "The bond between us-our Connection. Will never fade simply just like that...you are probably too young to understand this yet but it is not the Connection that we share as grandmother and granddaughter respectively that serves as our bond and keeps it strong at the centre of it's Heart. But it is the Connection...of the love that we share for each other and everyone else too, that is one of our Hearts' greatest strengths." says Unmei, trying to explain towards Kairi that blood relations alone do not form a Connection-a bond. But understandably, Kairi does not know of what her grandmother tells her, merely earning a radiant smile from her.

"Kairi...I have told you everything that you know so far...about both the Light and the Darkness of Hearts. But now...now is where our story truly begins my child. It is said that Hearts themselves are actually all just seeds of something known as the "World Tree". The World Tree was named Yggdrasil and Yggdrasil itself was the Heart of all. It went by another name for the people to more easily remember it...it was actually known as...the Heart of all Worlds...Kingdom Hearts." says Unmei. (Naruto much? please share your opinions about this.)

"!? Kingdom...Hearts?" says Kairi. "Yes, my dear. Kingdom Hearts. Back then, Yggdrasil couldn't be pronounced properly and in order to remember it's significance to everyone, they decided to call it "Kingdom Hearts" because it embodied all of their Hearts as though it was a wise king, ruling both fairly and especially kindly over all of the peoples of it's kingdom. When our universe was born, so too was Yggdrasil-so too was Kingdom Hearts. It was a mighty tree that spread far and wide, spreading Light across everywhere that it's branches had reached. But...alas, even the World Tree itself was not everlasting." says Unmei.

"Alas?" says the young Kairi, mimicking her grandmother's choice of words. "Yes Kairi...alas. The World Tree was withering away and knew that if it was to fade then so too would all Light within the Hearts of everyone that had lived back then. All of their hopes and their dreams having been placed into the World Tree...therefore, as though it had a consciousness of it's own. The World Tree devised a secret plan to keep the Light forever strong. It would create a sacred fruit that would be born from the union of everyone's Hearts joining together. The World Tree bore this fruit before it's passing and the fruit itself...took on the shape of a Heart. The Heart would shine bright as though it was a moon into the very sky. Thus was born the "true" Kingdom Hearts, the child of Yggdrasil the World Tree." says Unmei.

She continues once more, revealing "The true Kingdom Hearts would be where all life begins and where all life returns to upon when fulfilled. As our Hearts returned to the divine moon, our collected life energies mixed together formed a substance of Light that would become known...as Lux. It is said that the people could summon Kingdom Hearts directly if they had gathered enough Lux altogether...but, this was considered dangerous. The Lux born from the Light and all Hearts was not to be inferred with, believing it to be a great power to be held with great responsibility." says Unmei, Kairi intently listens to the story, hearing everything that was being told to her.

"Therefore, 20 sages of ancient wisdom going back as far as to when the World Tree existed had then appeared. By combining their knowledge, they created a holy blade of Light that would serve to protect everyone that was encompassed by it. But...the name of the blade escapes me at the moment, I am sorry Kairi. I am afraid that those parts of the story I just cannot remember." says Unmei, intentionally being portrayed as if she was "playing possum or not".

"Aww!" says Kairi, not happy about this missing part of the story. "Giggles, never fear Kairi. Even though the name has been lost...it's story was not. The 20 sages had casted very powerful magic upon the blade that would link it directly to Kingdom Hearts, allowing it to become it's "counterpart". At this point, no matter how much Lux was gathered, Kingdom Hearts would not appear unless by the command of the blade that it had become linked to-to serve as it's protector." says Unmei.

"A great while after that, Kingdom Hearts was started being referred to as an "Unseen Land" because of the almighty blade protecting it and safeguarding it from evil. It was hidden away so that none could abuse it's power...but, even that was not enough to stop the plagues of Darkness that were born even after that. The Dark intended to find a way to take control of the blade and use it to obtain Kingdom Hearts but, in the end, the blade reacted violently and as a result was shattered. The blade had become a fusion of the Light that was already a component of itself and the Darkness that bonded with the blade, forming another component entirely. Even though it would still retain it's image of Light, the blade was now truly two as one...it was shattered as a final result of war. The 20 pieces of magic that was used to forge it by the 20 sages were divided into two different halves of each other-two exact different halves. Seven were formed in the Light half of the blade whilst Thirteen were formed in it's Dark half. The 20 were separated immediately following after and...as a result...became lost forever." says Unmei, however, upon the expression of her face, she believes that one of the Seven Lights that was supposedly lost forever is the very same Light that resides within Kairi's Heart that Ansem is researching.

"...Grandma...that was a long, LONG story! hehe!" says Kairi, having sensed that the story had reached it's end. "! Oh! oh dear! was it Kairi? please forgive me...I guess it must come with being old." says Umi, finding a chuckle with her granddaughter from this. "But you know grandma...I wouldn't mind going to see Kingdom Hearts first hand!" says the young Kairi, at that point using words very uncharacteristic of her very young age. But for good reason too...as very shockingly, Umi sees the visual appearance of her granddaughter 10 years later on in the future as a 14 year old during the events of the original Kingdom Hearts game.

We see a future "flashback" of the 14 year old Sora speaking with Kairi about remembering her original home and using the very same words that she said towards her grandmother-saying that "I wouldn't mind going to see it".

"...Well then Kairi, I think it's getting late. Do you want to return to the castle?" says Umi, noticing the dusk scenery on the outskirts. "Umm...just a second grandma!" says Kairi, surprising Umi. A few minutes later, Kairi is lastly seen having picked a bundle of flowers as she promised herself to give to her beloved grandmother "Grandma Umi...I'm sorry for being mean earlier..." says Kairi. Umi is greatly shocked before then smiling, patting Kairi on the head and hugging her "Oh Kairi...you truly are a wonderful child my dear. In fact, do you see? do you remember what I said? about our very special Connection?" says Umi, referring about the Connection of Love. Kairi after a few seconds realises and smiles as a result, her grandmother smiling in return before the two finally proceed to return home back towards the castle.

We last see a closeup of an unusual Heart shaped flower amongst the groves of flowers.

To be Continued.


	67. Gate-crashing a Wedding-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 LXV: Gate-crashing a Wedding-Part 1:

Cover Art:

A Synopsis shown on the Cover states "It's time to stop the fated wedding! the Prince of Persia Arc reaches its midway point!". The Cover Art itself shows Kairi, Donald and Goofy on the bottom left, charging upwards against Persian soldiers in the upper left led by both Garsiv and Tus, preventing them from reaching Tamina and Dastan. Kairi tries to reach out towards Tamina who ignores her as both she and Dastan with solemn looks upon their faces prepare their wedding vows towards one another. Lastly lurking in the shadows is seen Pete, standing behind the giant face of Nizam, evilly smirking.

Now for the main story:

It was the morning of the next day and some of the guards are seen sleeping on the job, having celebrated Dastan's "stag party" the night before. Garsiv appears, yawning to himself whilst awaking his guards, saying to them the words "...Oi! get up, you lousy excuses for soldiers! stop loitering around everywhere, we have a wedding to prepare!" says Garsiv, giving his slowly awakening men their orders already. Goofy could hear the ruckus up at the top of the surface from the palace dungeons deep below the ground from his giant ears. He says the following "Hmm...gawrsh everyone, it sounds like things are getting busy up there..." says Goofy upon his "observation".

"Of course they are Goofy! they're planning a wedding!" says Donald, trying to state the "obvious" towards Goofy of whom appears clueless somewhat still about everything. "Ugh...this is just great! I HATE this World! we get into trouble as soon as we arrive, got our Munny stolen and now we're locked up in these cages like criminals!" says Donald, rattling against the cage everyone is trapped in. "But uh, Donald? aren't we criminals already?" says Goofy, remembering the commotion from the marketplace incident before the heroes had invaded the palace, already making them "criminals" to the public eyes to begin with.

"Oh be quiet Goofy! you've been saying one thing after another in here!" says Donald, getting restless in "the slammer". "You don't have to be mean to me about it Donald!" says Goofy in reply, having received the "short end of the stick", as it were since being imprisoned. As Donald and Goofy conversed among themselves, Kairi is shown sleeping to himself by covering her legs with her arms. Recalling her Memories of her past that were previously an entire blank decade's worth for her. Jiminy approaches Kairi, sensing that she was awakening, he says the following "Kairi? Kairi! are you awake yet?" says Jiminy.

"...Hmm? Jiminy?" says Kairi, awaking from her crossed sleeping position. "Oh good, we thought that you just drifted on us again." says Jiminy, recalling what happened to Kairi previously back in the last World that they visited. "Oh...oh, no. It's okay Jiminy...I was just...remembering a few things." says Kairi, she was intentionally being portrayed as whether or not she remembered her specific Memories of the term "Kingdom Hearts" after she was told about it by her grandma Umi, becoming later involved with the Heart of all Worlds itself and "learning" about it by the time that the original game begins.

"Well, at any rate. They will be planning to hold that ceremony today. At dusk I think it was? will we strike then?" says Jiminy, gladly offering his service to help Kairi rescue Tamina. "...Yeah, we have to Jiminy. We just have to...there's absolutely no way...that I'm going to let another person down again, not ever. She may not admit it to herself...but I could already tell after her hearing her explanation. She has a strong will and especially love for her people...she would do practically anything and everything for them. But...that doesn't extend both ways, not for everyone at the very least. She knows that and yet...I know this is side-tracking from our original goals...but this is something I have to do Jiminy. I want...to help her!" says Kairi, tightly clutching onto her clothing, showing a fierce expression upon her face.

"Sigh...once you get something into your mind, you won't stop no matter what huh? don't worry Kairi, I already know about this all too well. Sora and even Pinoke were like this as well, so...you've got my support on this!" says Jiminy, referring about both Sora and Pinocchio, the boy whom Jiminy served as his "conscience". "...Yeah, thanks, Jiminy." says Kairi, suddenly joining the conversation then "Ahyuck! don't forget about us!" says Goofy. "Yeah! we're here too!" says Donald.

"Goofy...Donald." says Kairi, looking back at her friends. "I may not understand all the details...but I don't really need to do I? all that matters is that there is someone that you want to help Kairi and that's good enough for us, right Donald?" says Goofy. Donald replies "Yep! at first I was a little hesitant before about crashing a royal wedding...but if the King were here, he'd probably do the same thing! you've got my magic to help!" says Donald. Goofy himself replies "Yeah and my shield too!" says Goofy. Although everyone didn't have their weapons on them at the time being and could not summon them as a result of the anti magic cage they were trapped in. They were still all prepared for their upcoming battle nonetheless.

"...Thanks...you guys. Seriously, all of you are the best good friends that anybody could ever have, I know if Sora were here...he would say this too. Okay...come dusk today...we're gate-crashing!" says Kairi, herself, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy showing determined looks upon their expressions. Lastly, we see Tamina already being prepared for the presentation ceremony by her chambermaids, having already resolved herself just like her intending to be saviours down in the palace dungeons have.

To be Continued.


	68. Gate-crashing a Wedding-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXVI: Gate-crashing a Wedding-Part 2:

As everyone elsewhere prepares for the "ceremony of their lives", Nizam is seen talking with Pete, having returned from the deserts outside. They are discussing a both secret and especially nefarious plan of some sort "...So are you absolutely sure that this will do the trick?" says Nizam, Pete replying "Yes siree! no questions asked and no asking for your money back! this will assure a both quick and easy way to the top, heh heh!" says Pete with his usual haughty laugh.

"Hmph, I should expect so. I am not sealing an alliance based on differing otherwise results." says Nizam, apparently discussing the terms for his working partnership with Pete to become officially 100% percent complete once all that they are plotting in mind is both said and done. "Now, now, don't you worry that shiny cue-ball head of yours Nizam my pal. Trust me, your not the first vizier I've have dealings with...but just like with the last one, I'll make sure that everything goes off without a hitch. Oops! sorry for that last one, wasn't making a pun heh." says Pete, referencing Jafar from Aladdin and lying about how working with him had succeeded the latter's own evil ends whilst also making a bad joke about Dastan and Tamina "getting hitched".

"...Very well, I shall take your word for it. The new palace guards that you have presented will be posted in extra numbers around the palace. They will make sure that nothing goes wrong in the slightest...and, in exchange, as they represent you will they doubly make sure to bring me that Dagger." says Nizam, specifically mentioning some kind of Dagger that appears to be absolutely vital to his own agendas, Pete merely just smiles evilly, going at his own pace as it were.

Elsewhere, in Dastan's palace chambers is he seen being readied by his chambermaids before entering the room just then "...Hello, my little brother to be wed." is Tus, greeting Dastan before the presentation. "Brother!" says Dastan in reply. Tus nods his head towards the chambermaids, signalling them to leave. Tus proceeds to reveal to Dastan "Father has placed Garsiv and his platoon in charge of security and uncle has provided extra guards to help." says Tus, causing Dastan to feel slightly unnerved about the last bit of news.

He reveals his feelings on that regarding subject, saying the words "...You mean those masked individuals? Tus, I really don't think it's a good idea to-" says Dastan, however, Tus then interrupts him. "Sigh, not you too Dastan! honestly, first Garsiv and now you. Is everyone in our family highly suspicious of our uncle? look Dastan. Uncle is only thinking of the best for both you and the entirety of Persia, he would never do anything to betray his beliefs for our country's kingdom." says Tus.

Dastan then replies "...It is not the welfare of the kingdom that I am concerned about but...the welfare of our country." says Dastan, saying that he is placing the needs of the people before the official monarchy. "Oh Dastan...ever trying to please everyone in a World of winners and losers. Still...that's what we admire about you, my brother. Me and Garsiv practically had everything given to us since we were young but you? you are indeed something special Dastan. I...I am truly glad that you became my brother, you know that do you not?" says Tus again.

"!? Tus." says Dastan, shocked to hear his elder brother's words that were not of his usual Character. Suddenly, Dastan's best friend from his orphan days on the streets that serves as his official retainer and 2nd in command named Bis enters "Dastan! prince Dastan! it is almost time!" says Bis, comically interrupting on a "touching moment". "...Ahem! alright, I will leave you to things, Dastan. Be sure that you are fully ready! father will not condone sloppy conduct and inappropriate attire." says Tus, in a comical manner reminding his brother of the preparations he lastly needs to make before taking his leave whilst in truth, trying to hide his "embarrassment" from both Dastan and his retainers.

"...Oh but he does ever?" says Dastan, smirking to himself whilst saying his words, recognising Tus' "embarrassment" but appreciative for it all the same. "Prince Dastan? is something the matter?" says Bis, wondering about Dastan's smirk. "! It's nothing Bis. Now then, call the chambermaids back will you? I have to look presentable do I not?" says Dastan to his best friend. "Ah! yes! good thinking my prince!" says Bis, bowing his head before heading off to find the chambermaids.

"...Sigh, whatever I am to do? father...what did you mean yesterday?" says Dastan, after hearing that Tus was proud of having the former as his brother, blood related or not. Dastan then starts to both think and recall their father's words about "learning from example" and what exactly did he mean by them. Lastly, royal trumpets could be heard all around the palace and even in the city, signifying that the presentation ceremony was starting to get underway at last.

To be Continued.


	69. I Now Pronounce You-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part XLVII: I Now Pronounce You-Part 1:

At last, the wedding ceremony presentation had begun and the festivities were underway. Anybody whose everybody of royalty had appeared at the ceremony, awaiting for their eagerly awaited announcement of the princess Tamina's betrothal to prince Dastan, the 3rd son in line to the throne of Persia. However, there was some scepticism amongst some groups of "nobility", allowing a "commoner" to marry a royal...

"Did you hear the rumours? apparently king Sharaman's son is of the lesser "importance"." says 1 one person, a 2nd person follows up with the reply "Seriously? what is the king thinking?" says the 2 person. A 3rd and last person states "They are no rumours at all, the king has outright declared the authenticity of it." says the final person.

Suddenly, a small throwing knife was thrown in-between the heads of the 1st and 2nd person respectively, scaring the living daylights out of them. "Rumours or not, Dastan is still my brother that is to be wed. If anyone here has a problem with both him and my father, please, step up. I won't bite your heads off and feed your bodies to the mutts, I promise." says appearing on the scene was Garsiv, having been the one who threw the throwing knife.

He walks up to the wall and takes the knife out of it before "threatening" the 3rd person with it, wanting to know if everyone had a problem with Dastan his adopted brother in particular, showing that although Garsiv was the type who would never openly admit it does he still both care for and love his brother not of a blood bond. Tus then himself appears on the scene, lowering Garsiv's hand and telling him "Now, now brother. They are our guests. This is a joyous occasion! we don't want to be scaring them off before the ceremony starts now do we?" says Tus, reminding Garsiv.

"Tch!" says Garsiv, backing away whilst Tus bows his head towards the guests, easing the situation. A few seconds afterwards, he and Garsiv talk amongst themselves about Dastan "I spoke with Dastan and the chambermaids should be finishing preparing him for this ceremony of his." says Tus as Garsiv replies "Yes...uncle has dispatched extra guards to aid my soldiers...not that I mind, mind you but still..." says Garsiv, still displaying hesitance.

"No more Garsiv, not one more word about that." says Tus, not wanting to hear anymore about his uncle Nizam apparently plotting something "treacherous". As Garsiv remains silent upon hearing Tus' words on this subject, finally, at last "Hello my fellow brothers and sisters of the seven deserts! it is I, the king of Persia, Sharaman." says the king, the ceremony now starting to kick off officially at last.

"Ahem! I am sure you are all probably wondering why it is you have all been summoned here from your neighbouring countries...well, the truth is that this is a most joyous occasion. My youngest son, Dastan, is to be wed to the princess Tamina of Alamut! now I am sure that amongst you there are those who feel insecure about Dastan, most probably having heard of his true heritage already...but. I will say now that my son is indeed worthy to stand alongside my other sons of royal blood, his older brothers Tus and Garsiv." says Sharaman, pointing towards both Tus and Garsiv across the room.

"Dastan has proven time and again that he is a true prince of Persia, having fended off a potential invasion by Alamut supplying our enemies with weapons..." says the king, his words causing conversations and controversy amongst the nobles who have only just heard of this as of right now. "For his heroic actions, Dastan has been dubbed by his subordinates and the peoples the "Lion of Persia" and, as such, be it my duty as both the king and as a loving father...I proclaim that Dastan seize the ultimate spoil of his victory over Alamut and have it's princess extend her hand to him in marriage. The bonds forged between all of our kingdoms unites us in a single brotherhood...and by the creed of this kingdom of Persia: "The bond between brothers is the sword that lifts up our almighty empire"...the wedding shall now take place during the presentation ceremony!" says king Sharaman, shocking everyone present, especially both Tus and Garsiv.

"What!? what is father thinking!?" says Garsiv to both himself and Tus, as the latter replies "...I do not know. He must have something in mind..." says Tus, wondering what is his father planning. "Now then! before we bring out both the groom and the bride...my son had wished for a request of me in exchange for his bid of the throne." says Sharaman, once more shocking everyone, especially both Tus and Garsiv again, more so then just a few seconds beforehand.

"Dastan...is giving up the throne!? why!?" says Garsiv. Tus still ponders to himself about this until the king announces by clapping his hands together "Bring out the jesters of our troubles!" says king Sharaman. Lastly entering onto the scene could be heard "Hey! watch where you're carrying me!" says a familiar voice, followed immediately up by another "Gawrsh! I wish I wore my best suit to this kind of shindig!" says the other voice.

Finally "Let us out already! I told you we're done causing trouble!" says a 3rd and final voice as altogether, the three voices are revealed to be Kairi, Donald and Goofy, trapped in separate cages. "!? Those heathens and that witch!?" says Garsiv, shocked to see that Nizam's prisoners caught earlier, Donald, Goofy and especially Kairi of whom he fought also earlier just yesterday were now brought onto the scene, presented in front of everyone.

"...Well, tell me what your names are...troublemakers plaguing my kingdom." says the king, as Kairi, Donald and Goofy have a direct stare-off with him in turn as both Kairi and the king lock eyes in a mental confrontation of thoughts.

To be Continued.


	70. I Now Pronounce You-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXVIII: I Now Pronounce You...-Part 2:

"Hmm...I did hear a rumour per say that three troublemakers causing trouble in the marketplace just yesterday were caught...but, these are those three? they are...strange to say the least." says Tus, observing Kairi, Donald and Goofy across the room in their cages. "Yes...it's true. That woman in particular is most troublesome...not only shockingly enough is she their ringleader but also, she possesses tremendous power to push back even me of all people." says Garsiv, begrudgingly acknowledging Kairi, at least by her abilities.

"You!? pushed back!? I find especially that hard to believe Garsiv!" says Tus, unbelieving his brother's words. "Make no mistake, brother...that woman has the power of Djinns on her side. Of all people...why would Dastan surrender his claim to the throne for these troublemakers!? they should be executed both here and now in front of the king!" says Garsiv, tightly gripping one of his arms as he wishes to already hear what his father's verdict will be upon all of this.

King Sharaman himself then proceeds to talk with the group of heroes, Kairi in particular "...You there, young woman. I hear from my son that he wishes to pardon you three...is this true?" says Sharaman, asking Kairi a question. "...Yes, it's true. I don't know why exactly...but the prince has offered us a pardon in exchange for no longer causing trouble and for us to leave this kingdom immediately..." says Kairi, acting as though she has given up in order to await the opportune moment to escape at last and save Tamina.

"I see...although he is my son and a prince of Persia. He does not command that level of power just yet...that jurisdiction falls upon me, the king of all of Persia. Which means that technically I am the judge, jury and executioner of you three..." says Sharaman, testing Kairi and the others' strength of will. Kairi remains silent, not falling for the king's "taunt" whilst Goofy becomes confused by something "...Err, jurisdiction? what's that Donald?" says Goofy. Donald becomes comically shocked by Goofy's statement before then replying "Wak! you're a captain, Goofy! you should at least know what THAT basically means!" says Donald, comically outraging against Goofy.

"...Oh? it seems you lot are capable of banter, even when regarding your current situation." says the king, curious of the group's nature as kind hearted Characters. "...You'll find that we don't break so easily when it comes to strong Hearts, "your majesty"." says Kairi, remaining defiant enough that she would both openly and directly oppose the king in front of the entire public listening on. They become shocked by her declaration with one of them screaming out like a fanatic "That girl is a heathen! she dare oppose the will of the king!? behead her! behead her immediately! it's bad enough that she is a woman to begin with but this!? this is outrage of the highest offense! did you not hear me guards!? behead her now, that's an order!" says the frantic "nobleman".

The guards were tempted to act upon the "noble"'s order but were then shockingly enough stopped by Sharaman himself of all people, raising his hand before taking a few seconds of silence and ultimately, suddenly-"...HA HA HA! you three are unbelievable court jesters at their very best! I can see why my son Dastan favours you all. You in particular, young lady. If the fates had deemed so...you would have been chosen to become Dastan's 2nd wife but alas, you seem a bit far too young for marriage. Therefore...let us just go with pardoning you three as a result of "humouring" me. Do you hear all of this, my fellow kings and queens! these three are pardoned for their crimes. If a simple marketplace skirmish is all that it takes to behead them...then simply there would be lesser subjects in my kingdom. They will be released upon the wedding's end, that is all." says the king, having made his final declaration.

Everyone is supremely shocked by his final decision but none more so then Kairi, Donald and Goofy themselves. Garsiv says "WHAT!? but father-!?" before Garsiv could take the matter with the king, Tus stops him and thinks "Hmm...father wouldn't have pardoned them so easily, even if it was just because of a marketplace brawl. I see...he was testing them. He wanted to see if they had "true Character" to them and thus, they passed. Father wouldn't have liked them and allowed them to live otherwise...a true king's final verdict..." says Tus, pondering on the decision of a "true king".

"...What's going on? I thought we would have been judged and think of a backup plan in order to rescue the princess. This king...he is certainly wise beyond his years, he doesn't seem like a bad person...but still. This doesn't change anything, I am STILL going to rescue the princess!" says Kairi, although recognising that king Sharaman does not appear to be malevolent as she previously made him out to be, this does not change anything at all of what must be done.

"Finally! bring out the groom and his bride to be!" says Sharaman lastly, as a wave of trumpets echo the entire room. Kairi and the others become further shocked, realising that their time to escape was nearly at hand...all they need is just the right moment in order to do so.

To be Continued.


	71. Short Hiatus and Author Notes 1

Sorry everyone, the reason I haven't been posting any latest Chapters is because I have come down with both a bad cough and cold. It should clear up by the end of the week so until then, I'll just share the following to make up for no new Chapters this week.

This was originally meant to be included at the very beginning of the next Chapter:

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Author Notes I-Character Ages:

Both Sora and Kairi are age 4 during Birth by Sleep, age 14 during Kingdom Hearts, age 15 during Kingdom Hearts II, age 15-16 during Dream Drop Distance, age 16 during Kingdom Hearts III and age 17 during Kingdom Hearts 3.6. KH 3.6 takes place exactly a year following the events of KH III. (Roxas, Namine and Xion are also biologically wise age 17 during the events of KH 3.6.)

Riku is age 5 during Birth by Sleep, age 15 during Kingdom Hearts, age 16 during Kingdom Hearts II, age 16-17 during Dream Drop Distance, age 17 during Kingdom Hearts III and age 18 during Kingdom Hearts 3.6.

Ventus is age 16 during both Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts III, Aqua is age 18 during both BbS and KH III, Terra is age 20 during both BbS and KH III. Following the one year time-skip, they are ages 17, 19 and 21 respectively.

Both Lea and Isa supposedly might be 16 years old the same as Ven during the events of Birth by Sleep. Ten years following after, they would most probably be 26 during the events of Chain of Memories, 26-27 during the events of 358/2 Days, 27 during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, 27-28 during the events of Dream Drop Distance, 28 during the events of Kingdom Hearts III and lastly 29 during Kingdom Hearts 3.6.

The trio of Hayner, Pence and Olette are ages 15 during Kingdom Hearts II, 16 during Kingdom Hearts III and 17 during Kingdom Hearts 3.6 all respectively.

Does this seem all correct both timeline and/or age wise? please share your opinions everyone.

Lastly, here are the official Character Designs for Kingdom Hearts 3.6 by YessieMaltese on DeviantArt. I am truly grateful towards them for having made such awesome Designs and I intend to pay them back sometime near in the future, no matter what. :]

yessiemaltese/art/Kairi-KH-3-6-Concept-Art-Request-790956774

yessiemaltese/art/Aqua-KH-3-6-Concept-Art-Request-791478185

and

yessiemaltese/art/Roxas-KH-3-6-Concept-Art-Request-792526963

Those are the three Character Designs so far by YessieMaltese. :]


	72. Short Hiatus Ends Tomorrow and Glimpse

As promised, my cold should completely clear up by tomorrow and thusly...KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two- should resume as planned. :] But before that...here is something of a somewhat Spoiler that I wish to share. If you do not wish to read beyond this, that is fine. This is something that I want to keep in mind for myself personally...once the "promised" time comes and hopefully, it will. :] I also at the same time want to share this with everyone and again, because it contains Spoilers for both my Story and especially another "certain franchise" of noteworthy names. I just want to give everyone a little bit of a warning beforehand so please do not read this if you still wish to remain excited for the future. In all honesty, I intend to continue to surprise but otherwise...this Spoiler is meant to contain the kind of atmosphere of where I want to go with the Story upon eventually reaching it's inevitable end. Welp, at any rate, here it is-Uprising Stormbreaker:

(Completely Copied from posting it on DeviantArt before uploading here-KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6: Teaser for the Future End-Uprising Stormbreaker.

Inspired by both the latest and the very 1st STAR WARS Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker /adzYW5DZoWs Here is a glimpse of how I want my Story to go upon nearing it's eventual end...

The scene starts off midway, showing Kairi, wearing a white version of her KH 3.6 outfit, as she faces off against someone approaching in the background of what looks like The Final World but with a setting sun both look and especially feeling. The setting sun background itself is meant to refer to the Solaeris Apostoli, the primary antagonists of the Story.

Kairi sees the person approaching revealed to be none other then Vanitas, wearing a completely jet black coloured version of his normal outfit...and unmasked. He summons a nearly completely shattered Dark Armiger, his Keyblade from The Bayou World with Kairi summoning in kind her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, also nearly completely shattered...

The two have an almost deathly stare off before we then see a closeup of Vanitas' eyes, as he states the following words "...Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle...can the Key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts...and, "HIS" Heart." says Vanitas. We then see a closeup of Kairi's normal blue coloured eyes, for a moment only turning bright gold the same as Vanitas'...signifying the influence of Darkness.

She lastly directly charges at Vanitas as simultaneously, the whole scenery around them changes to that of the World of Scala ad Caelum. Also enveloped in a setting sun/dusk like based background. The final scene ends with Vanitas doing a parkour backflip, as he sees Kairi's approaching direct attack and "replies" by unleashing a flurry of Dark created bolts-his kind of "countenance"...

The short Teaser ends with the following phrase appearing onscreen in bright silver colours and big letters in turn in a respectable manner: "Dusk Till Unto Dawn...".)


	73. Back to the Ever-Flowing Sands

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXIX: Back to the Ever-Flowing Sands:

"...Hello everyone! long time no see! hey! over here! it's a me, Jiminy Cricket at your service. Gosh, it sure has been a while huh? well, maybe not for you guys and gals in the audience but it certainly has been for us on the centre stage. I almost thought that we would never get to rehearse again...but all joking aside, it sure is great to see everybody again. Now then, where did we leave off? I think it will be best for everyone if we recap what's been happening "so far", if only for the sake of appearances." says Jiminy, trying to reintroduce all of the viewing audience back into the swing of things. (On my behalf, lol. :])

"Ahem, now then, where did I put that big old storybook of mine? let's see...ah ha! here it is! right then. Kairi, Donald and Goofy had arrived in a World full of sandy deserts known as The Sands of Time, said to Ever-Flow eternally, hence the name. Soon enough, as somewhat expected, they got into trouble. The locals were on their tails and it seemed like the end for the heroic band of three. But fortunately enough, fate was on their side, as arriving into the situation itself was a both dashing and handsome prince named Dastan. Although he was indeed a prince, he was not of the king's lineage but still, regardless of whether that truly mattered or not, Dastan was still a Dearly Beloved son to the king all the same and an equally Dearly Beloved brother towards his two elder brothers." says Jiminy, introducing the flow of pacing for his beginning narration.

"Dastan had helped Kairi and the others escape from his kingdom's city posted guards but at the same time, he swiped them of their hard earned Munny. Not standing by and willing to let such an action happen to them, Kairi and the gang rushed off to where Dastan was in order to give him a piece of their respective minds and Hearts equally. Even when they did not know that he was actually a prince and especially in turn even after when they eventually did find out about Dastan's true status. They sneaked into the castle and temporarily separated and it was during this time that Kairi met a princess being held hostage by Dastan's kingdom named Tamina." says Jiminy, picking up the pace in his flowing storytelling.

"Tamina was apparently the leader of a enemy nation and the only way that the lives of her people were to be spared would be that if she were to marry Dastan, the only one of the three princes who had not taken any wives yet. Even though she felt otherwise about the whole marriage, Tamina was determined to carry it out if that was what it would take in order to save her nation. Kairi however could not stand idly by and allow a fellow suffering maiden to deny her true feelings, even if she was nobly sacrificing herself for the benefits of her people. She took Tamina and tried to rescue her despite the princess' determination to stay in the palace but ultimately, in the very end, Kairi alongside the others were caught. Dastan met with the captured heroes and was intending to publicly introduce them in front of everyone towards his father the king in order to pardon them, in exchange giving up a claim to the throne that he competes for alongside his older brothers." says Jiminy, starting to hint at the narration's end.

"And now, we finally arrive at the end of this recap. Kairi and friends have been presented to the king and now, time to take the spotlight are..." says Jiminy, closing his storybook and pulling his hat down slightly before we then return to the present storyline to reveal both Dastan and Tamina themselves, entering from opposite sides of the room in half and half both formal and wedding clothing native to the former's kingdom of Persian nobles, especially "higher nobility".

To be Continued.


	74. I Now Pronounce You-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXX: I Now Pronounce You...-Part 3:

...On the outskirts deserts, watching atop a sand dune are seen two mysterious figures in cloaked robes, one of them very shockingly enough was seen smoking on a cigarette of all things, the other figure tells the one smoking "...You should put that out, unless you want another one of your cloaks to go burning up yet again." says the cloaked figure. The other replies by saying "...Yes, "mom"! sheesh, can't go having a good smoke for the Heart of me around these parts." says the other figure, he decided to respond by putting out his cigarette and crushing it's remains with his foot upon the sand.

Afterwards "...Now then, should we get going?" says the 1st cloaked figure with the 2nd one replying "Yeah...we got ourselves a mission here after all. As much as I want to know just what's going on over there in the kingdom, we can't just stop every time something comes up now, can we? alright, that's enough stalling for me, let's get a move on." says the other cloaked figure, he reveals that he was watching atop the sand dune, wondering just what was going on inside the city boarders that he was directly looking at from afar.

Meanwhile, inside the palace had both Dastan and Tamina arrived into the royal scene itself. Some of the nobility were talking amongst themselves about the two arrivals whilst others were vulgarly wolf whistling at the sight of Tamina. "Why those jerks!" says Kairi, rattling against the bars of her cage, something of which only king Sharaman notices but decides to keep to himself. Just then however, another throwing knife made noticed by Garsiv appears on the wall, next to in between the heads of the wolf whistlers.

"Whistle like that again and I will behead you all here and now in front of the king, regardless if this is a wedding or not. Is-that-clear?" says Garsiv, in a way trying to protect the both "honour" and "integrity" of the wedding that was now proceeding. The wolf whistlers, having learned their lesson merely gulp and hide away behind others, not wanting to incite the king's wrath. Tamina slowly walks past the cages of Kairi, Donald and Goofy before she shockingly reveals that she has something to say to them.

She suddenly says to Kairi in particular the words "...I don't know who you three are nor where you came from. You in particular...but, for earlier, I did not require your assistance." says Tamina, "spitting in Kairi's face" as it were for her gesture of trying to save the princess herself earlier. "Wak!? why you!" says Donald, angry with the tone Tamina was taking with Kairi. "Donald calm down! it's okay. I understand...completely." says Kairi, surprising Donald and Goofy alike.

"Understand? understand what? the burden of having to rule a kingdom and do everything within your very own sole power to save it?" says Tamina, mocking Kairi. "...More or less. I won't say that I completely understand...but, I know what it's like for a Heart to suffer in anguish. To have all of it's feelings casted aside...just for the sake of pure selfishness alone. I know that you are trying to do all that you can in order to save your people...but, I've learned something over the course of life. Those that always, always try to do things by themselves...will inevitably fail. That's the one and only truth..." says Kairi, sharing wisdom beyond her age with Tamina.

Although greatly shocked from Kairi's words, Tamina merely brushes them aside in prideful arrogance, walking on ahead to take her place in front of the king. Dastan himself then speaks to Kairi "That's it, rile up my bride to be why don't you? that will get her all the more gutsy." says Dastan, not liking the approach Kairi took with her words towards the princess he is to wed. "...I have nothing more to say to you, scoundrel. If you truly cared about the princess' wellbeing...you would actually get to know her as a Human being and not go through all of this façade." says Kairi.

"The princess' wellbeing? are you actually implying that I have feelings for her? I thought you already knew that this was a political marriage." says Dastan, not understanding the true meaning behind Kairi's words. "...Don't try to be coy, your "highness". Yeah, it's true. You were able to pull a fast one on us during that scuffle back in the markets...but don't think you can pull one over us when it comes to the feelings of others. Me in particular...I know what it's like for a maiden to feel like they have had everything taken away from them, especially..." says Kairi, pondering for a moment on a Memory of Sora, smiling towards her and giving her a thumbs up. She then resumes speaking "...And I also know that if a person were to decide upon participating in a marriage, they wouldn't just do so without thinking about it in full perspective." says Kairi again, slightly shocking Dastan.

"Even if this is a marriage for the sake of public appearances...two people would never, ever consider matrimony unless they took certain things into account. For the princess it's her people that you monsters have taken captive...but you? even if you are just doing this to please your family, you wouldn't just do this wholeheartedly. You told us...you live in the markets, right? that just tells me all that I need to know...there was a friend of a friend once. Almost had the exact same life that you did...if that tells me anything, it tells me enough that I need to know at this current moment in time." says Kairi. Dastan, slightly annoyed, replies "...Really? and what might that be?" says Dastan.

"...That YOU yourself have a Heart, a Heart...that cares." says Kairi, having already realised the truth behind Dastan's façade of an imposing Character with status. Because of the multiple stories that Sora once told her about his adventures, in particular the story of both Aladdin and Agrabah. Kairi was quickly able to deduce that Dastan is actually a kind and caring person after piecing everything up to now. From helping her, Donald and Goofy both time and time again...and for actually taking part in this wedding to Tamina...in order to help her.

The king overhears all of this and slightly smirks to himself before then coughing, signalling Dastan to approach him at Tamina's side. Dastan looks with a fierce expression towards Kairi, Donald and Goofy, trying to ignore what she just said towards him...as at last, he and the princess stood before Dastan's father, king Sharaman.

It would appear to be that the nuptials were about to begin...

To be Continued.


	75. I Now Pronounce You-Part 4

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXI: I Now Pronounce You...-Part 4:

(After almost or an entire week's break, I can't really tell for sure but anyways...ahem! here is the next Chapter in the Prince of Persia Arc. Things will get a move on more starting in this Chapter and now, here it is.)

Both the prince Dastan and the princess Tamina stand before the former's father, the king of the entirety of the kingdom of Persia, Sharaman. It would be at this moment that he would bequeath to them their "blessing" for marriage and thus, solidifying an "alliance" between both Persia itself and the princess' kingdom of Alamut.

"...Ahem! we are all gathered here today, friends, allies and family. To celebrate the blessed union that is to be bestowed upon these two. My son, prince Dastan of our beloved Persia and his to be betrothed to him, the princess Tamina of Alamut." says the king, beginning the proceedings of everything whilst Kairi merely both looks on and listens in silence...waiting for the right opportune moment.

"...I know that all of the events that have led to this holy marriage have not been on the very best of accords...in fact, you could even go so far as to say that they were downright heinous in regards to you, princess of Alamut. Even so...everyone here knows that this is merely a political marriage at best and it is to save face for your kingdom to the eyes of all the public." says Sharaman, going through the proper channels and explaining why the wedding is being held in the very first place.

"...We need not save face, for there is none to save. As I told your "beloved" sons, my kingdom had done nothing of the sort against your kingdom. We did not deal in illegal weapons and especially, above all else, we were not planning any invasions against you with your enemies. My people believe in the sacred ways of peace and nothing more...not that YOU would understand that." says Tamina, displaying a will filled with resistance against Persia's authority, stating what she feels must be said to be the truth and not just for the sake of her kingdom but overall as well...

Dastan merely coughs in hesitance before speaking up at this point "Be that as it may, princess, your country couldn't afford to remain neutral for a time being and soon enough you would have been forced to choose sides. The only matter of importance in that situation would be who would get to claim you as their queen first...as such, just like a viper sinking it's venom into it's prey with it's teeth, we naturally struck first." says Dastan, taking on the role of the "villain" for the bystanders to see.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Garsiv, Tus and Sharaman are the only ones to recognise this for what it truly is. Tamina replies with the following "Hmph! as expected of a "noble" prince of Persia, I am "sure" that I will make you a "lovely" wife, all the same..." says Tamina, tightly gripping her hand with Kairi especially noticing this but still remaining silent with a both clear and calmed expression upon her face. "Yes well...so long as you don't kill me in my sleep, I will be all the more merrier." says Dastan, making a "joke" that all of the "noblemen" listen onto and laugh towards.

"Now, now. That is enough, Dastan. She is to be your wife...the least you can do is humour her and hear out her feelings from time to time, can you not? that is the sole benefit...of being a wife to a son with a claim to the throne." says king Sharaman, revealing that he was never intending to revoke Dastan's claim towards him. "! Father!" says Dastan in a surprised if not shocked reply.

"You mean "king", boy." says Sharaman, reminding Dastan that this is an official's event after all. "! Sorry...your majesty." says Dastan, trying to remain composed of which Tamina scoffs at and in turn earns Dastan's slight comical scorn. "Dastan...you are a prince of Persia and as such, your claim to the throne can not be so easily dismissed. It doesn't matter of your origin, I have told you this many a time already. Myself, Tus and Garsiv already knew this beforehand and so should have you. Even though it is very likely that Tus will succeed to the throne before both you and Garsiv may well instead, just remember one thing...you are all my sons...and I am exceptionally proud of you three." says the king.

"...Yes, my king." says Dastan. Both Tus and Garsiv remain in silence, listening on. Garsiv then decides to break the momentary silence by saying the words "...Hear that Tus? your succession to the throne has practically been solidified...congratulations." says Garsiv, although begrudging about it, praises his older brother. Tus however continues to remain silent, listening intently to the ongoing wedding procession...

"Gawrsh, they must be one big happy family." says Goofy, becoming slightly off track by all that is going on. "Gwah!? get your head out of the mud Goofy!" says Donald, trying to remind Goofy to remain focused. The guards nearly ready their spears towards the two inside their respective cages, reminding them to be quiet. The king continues to speak "...Now then! I believe it is time that we commence with the ceremony itself." says Sharaman, clapping his hands together whilst greatly shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy with his words.

"Is it time!?" thinks Kairi to herself, however-"But before we do, Dastan, it is custom of our people that you present me with a gift from Alamut, as triumph over it's planned invasion of our fair Persia." says the king, causing Kairi to sigh in relief slightly. Tamina does not reply, knowing it would not do any good at this point whilst Dastan on the other hand replies "A gift? err...uh, father...perhaps?" says Dastan, clueless at this point.

"Do not worry Dastan, your uncle arrives to your rescue." says Nizam, approaching the king's throne. "!? Uncle!" says Dastan as king Sharaman, wary of his brother merely replies "...Brother." says Sharaman. Nizam bows his head in politeness before offering to Dastan something "...Now then Dastan, as what my brother here has just said. You are to offer a gift towards the king in recognition of your newly obtained status as the "Lion of Persia"." says Nizam, mentioning Dastan's new title given to him by the public of which he takes no pride in whatsoever.

Kairi and Sharaman equally recognise Dastan's pained expression before Nizam resumes speaking "Thusly accordingly, you should present him with the spoils of war of our enemy's kingdom...here, take this. It is a both sacred and finely carved dagger with which the peoples of Alamut, especially the princess here held in high reverence." says Nizam, ultimately presenting the very same dagger that he was talking about wanting to obtain beforehand with Pete.

Tamina's expression becomes horrified upon seeing the dagger, something of which only Kairi herself recognises. Seeing the princess' expression turn as pale as it did...Kairi knew that something was most definitely wrong at this point. "...A dagger?" says Dastan, sceptical at the gift to offer right in front of his father. "This is no ordinary dagger, dear nephew. It is said to be a dagger that controls time itself...with it's power, ruling the very sands themselves would become a reality both in and of itself...of course, it is merely just a superstitious legend that the kingdom of Alamut had created for themselves in order to humour themselves with having a god of their very own." says Nizam, clear headed and mindful, nevertheless, his brother still displayed some scepticism.

"...Regardless if it is truly a blunt knife of godly making...the fact of the matter is that it is all the more a both fine and especially presentable gift towards me, the king. Do you not...agree? Dastan?" says Sharaman, although wary, he can not find it within his Heart to both judge and doubt his beloved brother Nizam, trusting him above all others. "...Yes...if you find it acceptable father, then...I offer this gift of Alamut towards you. As a symbol of my "wife" pledging allegiance towards our fair and beloved nation of Persia." Dastan finally replies by taking the dagger slowly and politely out of Nizam's hands before ultimately offering it towards his father.

Kairi however, senses something evil going on. She senses it in the form of a headache that she suddenly gets upon Dastan passing on the dagger towards the king. "Ugh...what's!? this scent...it's!?" says Kairi, realising that she can "smell" the scent...of Darkness. Lastly, upon taking the dagger as his offered gift, king Sharaman lastly decides to begin the ceremony.

"...Dastan, 3rd son and prince of Persia. Tamina, daughter and princess of the kingdom of Alamut. With this dagger that I have received as a holy gift...by the power vested in me that I bestow upon it...I now pronounce you-" says king Sharaman, just as he was about to say "the" final words though-"...STOP!" shouts out Kairi, her eyes glow very bright greenish. Before they were just a normal shade of green due to the influence of the Pure Light that she received from Moana previously.

Because of the Pure Light residing within her, Kairi's Sensory "gameplay mechanic" becomes severely stronger then ever before and with it, she could actually see itself a manifestation of Darkness emitting from the dagger that the king was holding...what was to happen next, at this point?

To be Continued.


	76. Heresy to the Throne

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXII: Heresy to the Throne:

(The idea for the Chapter name comes from the Final Fantasy VIII Theme of the same name-"Heresy".)

Upon clutching the Dagger passed onto him by Dastan, suddenly, an awful aura of Darkness completely overtakes king Sharaman. Manifesting itself and shocking nearly everyone present, "nearly" everyone. The crowd of "upperclassmen" starts to scream out at what is transpiring: "What is going on!? what parlour trick is this!?" says a "nobleman", followed by another "nobleman" stating "Is this some ploy made by the prince!?" says the 2nd "nobleman", catching Garsiv's attention upon hearing the remark.

Garsiv roughs up the "nobleman" in question, demanding silence: "Watch your tongue! I will not tolerate such-" however, before Garsiv continue any further. Tus stops him by placing a hand upon the former's shoulder and reminding him: "Enough of that Garsiv! look!" says Tus, pointing towards the situation in front of the two brothers. The Darkness emitting from the dagger and consuming the king within it starts to spread all across the room, nearing the cages of Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Uh oh!" says Goofy, clinging to the top bars inside his cage in a somewhat comedic fashion with Donald following suite. "Wak! make it stop! MAKE-IT-STOP!" shouts out Donald. The Darkness however does not approach Kairi of which Donald notices. "Kairi! are you okay!?" says Donald. Kairi replies "Yeah! I'm alright! Jiminy! what's going on!?" says Kairi, wanting to know why the Dark aura isn't approaching her.

"It's got to be because of your new Pure Light Kairi! look! your eyes are glowing bright green!" says Jiminy on-top of Kairi's head, pointing towards her eyes of which she becomes surprised by. Dastan covers himself whilst protecting the princess and tries to approach Sharaman "...F-FATHER!" shouts out Dastan. King Sharaman weakly replies by saying only "D-Dastan..." his foster son's name until ultimately, he is swallowed up into the Darkness itself, immediately dissipating afterwards...

"...What trickery is this!? DASTAN!?" shouts out Garsiv, approaching Dastan in a cautious manner with sword in hand. Dastan is shocked to see Garsiv's reaction and approaching him in such a manner "G-Garsiv! I-I don't know! I don't-!?" before Dastan could speak any further, he notices all of the onlookers, treating him with contempt. Among them speaks out a "nobleman", saying the words "...We were right. We were all right! the king should not have adopted such filth into his family! once a mongrel, always a mongrel! he has tried to usurp the throne for himself! that "gift" he has presented is living proof! off with his head I say, off with it!" states the "nobleman", using this as a chance to eliminate Dastan, a "street rat that wormed his way into the royal family".

"!? Garsiv...wait! you don't honestly believe-!?" before Dastan could save face, Garsiv points his sword towards his "brother's" throat. "I don't know just WHAT to believe, Dastan! come quietly...and you just may be spared mercy for all of this..." says Garsiv, although sceptical believes that it is his sworn duty to see regulations through and thus, must apprehend Dastan accordingly. Dastan then notices his uncle Nizam slowly retreating away into the shadows, smirking towards his "nephew" evilly.

Dastan with a very horrified expression upon his face realises the terrible truth: his uncle had set him up and had planned all of this from the beginning. Tamina in the background notices the dagger that king Sharaman dropped onto the ground and, utilising this chance, she takes it and makes a run for it whilst all of the commotion is going on. Kairi and the others themselves then notice that the cage doors were severely loosened due to the exposure to the wave of Darkness that previously covered the entire chamber just moments ago.

"...Things look bad, but, this is the only time to escape! now guys!" says Kairi, whispering to Donald, Goofy and Jiminy with the three nodding their heads in agreement. Dastan, enraged at having been tricked, screams out his uncle's name "...NIZAM!" shouts out Dastan. "Dastan! that's enough! don't make yourself an enemy!" Tus appears alongside Garsiv, trying to convince Dastan to stand down. "FIRE!" Shouts out Donald both suddenly and especially unexpectedly, he sees a nearby steam pot and upon using a Fire spell upon it, he causes steam to emit from it and cover the whole chamber.

(A Kingdom Hearts stylised version of the Final Fantasy X Theme-"Hurry!" plays in the background onward.)

Taking this as the only chance as a means of retreat for the time being, Dastan quickly makes a getaway into the smoke itself and steals a nearby guard's sword to use as his own. "That did it! okay! now's our chance! let's go you guys!" says Kairi, her bright green eyes reverting to a normal shade of green. "Yeah!" Say both Donald and Goofy. Kairi's group and Dastan alone escape into separate exits on each side of the chamber. After coughing and regaining composure upon the smoke's clearance, Garsiv becomes enraged to his extreme boiling point. "AGH! FIND THEM! YOU HEAR ME!? FIND-THEM! BRING THEM BACK...DEAD! OR ALIVE!" declares Garsiv, ultimately handing out a Bounty warrant for Dastan's immediate arrest.

Kairi and the others begin "gameplay sequence" that involves escaping from the guards yet again, exactly like in the marketplace more or less. "There's going to be no end to them if this keeps up! we've got to run, NOW!" shouts out Kairi, leading everyone on a narrow passage to freedom throughout the palace. They fight guards along the way, determined as heck to capture them. "STOP!" shouts out one guard, followed by another: "KINGSLAYERS! YOU'LL PAY FOR KING SHARAMAN'S DEATH WITH YOUR LIVES!" shouts out the 2nd guard.

"Gulp! they sure mean business, huh Donald!?" says Goofy, recognising the guards' killer intent. "Shut up and run!" says Donald. Kairi then says "We'll break through! no matter what! HUP!" declares Kairi. Whilst the three make a lengthy getaway with their weapons in hand, back in the royal chamber, Tus examines the scene of what had occurred with Garsiv by his side. "...If Dastan is truly responsible for this, then..." says Garsiv, displaying slight hesitance in finishing his sentence. Tus then says the following "...Regardless, he must be brought back alive to serve out a sentence verdict Garsiv. Find him, employ Bounty Hunters if you have to but remember, Dastan must not be killed! calculate a reasonable price for them...if they do bring Dastan back dead then the price...will be reduced. Understand?" says Tus, assuming a direct authority position due to being the firstborn.

"...As you wish...my king." says Garsiv with a heavy Heart, announcing Tus as the new king for the time being. Tus, also burdened by this unfortunate turn of events, nevertheless sits upon his father's throne, refusing to be seen as "weak". Returning to the viewpoint of Kairi and the others, they are seen escaping Nizam's Heartless guard. "Hey! it's the Heartless!" says Goofy, noticing the Heartless guard up ahead. "Great! these guys!?" says Kairi, she prepares to charge through, however-"Don't stop! keep moving or you'll drag!" says a voice from above.

It is revealed to belong to Dastan, escaping from the ordinary Persian guards on an upper floor above. Him calling out to Kairi, Donald and Goofy shocks the three with Kairi saying in reply "You!" says Kairi. "Keep moving! we'll escape together!" states Dastan, wanting to form a truce in the moment. Having no time to properly think, Kairi decides to agree whilst continuing to run. "Ugh, fine! Donald! clear us a path!" says Kairi.

Donald nods his head before saying the following words "You want a run for your Munny? I'LL give you a run for your Munny! THUNDER!" says Donald, he uses a Thunder spell to shock paralyse the Persian guards chasing Dastan up above and to dismiss the Heartless guards in front. Dastan jumps down below, running alongside the group of heroes. "...Thank you! I owe you!" says Dastan. "Don't think this makes us even!" says Kairi, considering everything that has happened up to now.

"I know...still, we can talk about that later! we will need each other's help to escape! let's put away our amnesty for the time being and run!" says Dastan, although hesitant about agreeing, with reaffirmation from both Donald and Goofy, Kairi decides to accept Dastan's proposal. "...Alright. Any idea on what happened to your father the king!?" says Kairi, truly understanding that Dastan was not the one who "murdered" his own father.

"...It was...Nizam. My uncle! the royal vizier! my own uncle Nizam went so far as to..." says Dastan, feeling pain within his Heart from this revelation. "! Kairi! that's the guy who Pete was talking with before!" says Donald. "Yeah, I know Donald! even if I couldn't tell right away...I knew that there was a shroud of Darkness surrounding that man. So he...his own brother..." says Kairi, enraged beyond belief of what she has come to recognise. "Kairi! up ahead!" says Goofy, he points towards the gate leading directly outside the palace, however, it is guarded by another Scimitar Heartless.

"We're doing THIS again!?" states Donald, feeling a sense of Deja Vu. "No...not this time!" says Dastan, he then notices someone up above. "Prince Dastan! here!" It is revealed to be none other then Bis, Dastan's friend, retainer and the only one who believes him to be innocent. Bis tosses a small explosive powder grenade to Dastan from higher above. The grenade's appearance pays homage to the Bomb based enemies from Final Fantasy.

"Use that my prince!" says Bis before he is then arrested by a group of nearby guards, having suddenly caught up to everyone. The guard captain replies "Good! hold them there! those street vermin won't get away so easily!" says the guard captain to the Heartless Scimitar that does not respond. "Bis!" Dastan worriedly calls out towards his friend having been caught but Kairi reminds him of the foe in front "Focus! we've got to break through! we'll save him later, I promise!" says Kairi.

She greatly shocks Dastan from her earnest intent alone to save Bis, earning his gratitude but still leaving him in pain for "abandoning" a friend behind nonetheless. Kairi sees the pain upon Dastan's face and relates it to her own personal pain, namely concerning both Sora and Riku. Dastan then throws the "Bomb" grenade right into the Scimitar's face, causing the palace gateway behind it to explode alongside the Heartless in question.

"There! almost there!" says Kairi, she, Donald, Goofy and Dastan making a hasty escape forward...

To be Continued.


	77. Beyond Into the Sands

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXIII: Beyond Into the Sands:

"AH! RUN! RUN MY PRINCE!" shouts out Bis pinned to the ground. "Shut up you!" a guard smacks Bis in the face with the bottom of his polearm before stating "Do NOT let them get away! if they do, we will have kingslayers running amok! find them and capture them at all costs!" says the guard calling out to his fellows with them agreeing in unison "Yes!" says all of the guards together. Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Dastan leave through the palace exit, making their way onto the streets just outside.

"...Okay, we've passed the first hurdle. ! hop on, quick!" Dastan sees a nearby horse and proceeds to mount it. "H-Huh!? what are you-" says Kairi before suddenly, Dastan takes her up by the arm and lifts her upon the back of the horse. He explains his reasoning "Listen, from here on out, it will be tough to even escape. The only way to do so is through a fast horse and this here horse is my brother's, the fastest in all of Persia. I need you three to guard the rear whilst we make our getaway, think you can do that?" says Dastan, explaining that he needs Kairi and the others to defend themselves whilst he manages their escape way on-route.

Donald and Goofy themselves hop onto the back of the horse as well before Kairi nods her head, agreeing to Dastan's plan. "! Hurry up!" says Donald, followed by Goofy "They're coming!" says Goofy, seeing the guards swiftly approaching. "...Alright, let's go! hyah!" Dastan takes the reins of the horse whilst taking one last look at the palace with a sorrowful expression upon his face. "Gameplay sequence" begins involving a KH stylised version of the FF VII Crazy Motorcycle Chase throughout the streets of Persia with Dastan riding his brother Garsiv's horse and Kairi, Donald and Goofy are sitting directly behind him.

They are to use magic spells to drive off pursuers also on horses and airborne Heartless. Donald watches the left side whilst Goofy the left. Kairi can switch in between the two sides, focusing magic attacks on either. Because Goofy is the only one who doesn't know how to properly wield magic and with Dastan riding in front, the former can only counterattack with his shield against enemies when they approach up close and personal. Nevertheless, Kairi, Dastan and the others proceed to escape in style upon the horse.

"Gah! there's just no end to them!" says Donald. Goofy replying "Keep on the track! otherwise we'll bump into the stalls!" says Goofy. Dastan himself replies "Yeah...I know that already!" as though going through a horse practice relay, Dastan has to be wary to jump over the stalls appearing in the front less the horse suffers damage from crashing into them. Suddenly, Garsiv appears on the scene, riding on another horse. "DASTAN! COME BACK HERE!" shouts out Garsiv. "Garsiv! I guess he isn't known as the fastest rider throughout Persia for nothing..." says Dastan, lamenting this twist on things.

"Come back Dastan! you are already in enough trouble as it is by escaping like you are!" says Garsiv, somewhat trying to reason with Dastan. "...I'm sorry Garsiv, but, even if I explained...I know that both you and Tus wouldn't believe me. I'm sorry..." says Dastan, facing forward instead of back. "Dastan you!?" says Garsiv, angered by his younger brother's words. "...Time for round 2!" Kairi decides at that moment to intervene, changing Garsiv's focus from Dastan upon herself.

"The witch!? fine, I'll stop you first!" says Garsiv, readying his single polearm to strike with. "Donald! cast Protect!" says Kairi. "You got it!" Donald follows up with Kairi's request by casting a small Protect shield around the horse, shocking Dastan greatly. "W-What the!?" says Dastan. "This guy is tougher then the others...I think we'll need this Protect if we're going to outrun him." says Kairi, remembering the last time she fought Garsiv just yesterday.

"You heathens won't escape! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" shouts out Garsiv, a small "Boss Battle" begins with facing Garsiv upon a horse chasing up to everyone. A gauge in the upper left corner shows the Health Bar of the horse Kairi is riding upon and if it falls to 0, the battle will be lost. "You haven't got a chance in Persia!" says Garsiv, he tries to strike with his polearm but Goofy manages to block with his shield slightly if Garsiv approaches somewhat from a near distance.

"...! I see it! the kingdom's exits!" says Dastan, seeing up ahead. "...Alright, let's end this!" Kairi jumps up into the air before ultimately lunging down upon Garsiv who defends himself with his polearm and in the process, Kairi destroys the weapon and knocks Garsiv off of his riding horse. "GAH!" says Garsiv, falling onto the ground. Kairi both nimbly and gracefully like a professional gymnast returns back to the horse, standing on-top as she looks on at the defeated Garsiv before looking at the escaping Dastan.

Garsiv coughs up sand in his mouth before screaming out at Dastan "DASTAN!" shouts out Garsiv, Dastan refuses to look back...believing that he now has no home to return to. Kairi can only feel sorrow from this, relating to Dastan's hurting in a way. At last, the group makes their escape outside Persia and into the Sands themselves...

To be Continued.


	78. Desert Trekking

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXIV: Desert Trekking:

Not too long after Kairi and the others escape the city, Dastan finds a bunch of desert cloaks concealed in a satchel on the side of the horse's top saddle. He hands three of them to Kairi, Donald and Goofy and keeps one for himself. "Here, if you're entering the desert, you'll need these..." says Dastan, awkward about everything that had transpired back at the palace.

"...Thank you." says Kairi, bowing in politeness. However, Dastan replies with an annoyed expression "Save your thanks, I don't need your pity." says Dastan, angry about everything but most of all especially, angry with himself. "Hey! we helped you get out of there!" says Donald, picking a fight with Dastan. Although Goofy tries to stop the former, Donald is determined to get his point across.

"And who was it that provided the horse!? huh!? without me, you all would have been sitting-" says Dastan, just before he continues, Donald says "DON'T SAY IT." says Donald with a both scary and somewhat comical expression upon his face. Nevertheless, Dastan finishes his sentence "...Ducks." says Dastan. Greatly earning Donald's ire, the Duck then suddenly lunges at Dastan, trying to again somewhat comically attack him by swinging onto his arm.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOOSEMEAT!" shouts out Donald, intending to "serve a "royal" platter" by fighting with Dastan. "Wha!? hey! let go, you annoying monster midget!" says Dastan, trying to shake Donald off of his arm. "MAKE ME MR. ROYALTY!" exclaims Donald, holding onto Dastan's arm trying to swing the Duck off back and forth. "ENOUGH! fighting like this won't get us anywhere! Donald, let go of his arm!" says Kairi, taking a firm, almost motherly stance when approaching the situation.

Not wanting to escalate things any further (especially earning Kairi's wrath) does Donald decide to relent. "...Bah humbug!" says Donald, using one of his beloved Uncle Scrooge's signature phrases whilst kicking away a pile of nearby sand. "...Great. This is just...great! I am stuck here in the desert with a bunch of toe-rags and I...I have lost..." Dastan also kicks a pile of nearby sand, hating the fact that he feels powerless in this whole situation.

Believing that he has quite both potentially and possibly lost the love of all those he considered his family, Dastan starts to give into despair. Remember the feeling of powerlessness of being unable to save his father, king Sharaman and especially upon seeing the last expression that he gave towards his son. Dastan decides to swear upon revenge by taking the life of the man responsible for all of the tragedy that has happened-his "uncle" Nizam.

Even if it means being treated as a criminal either way, Dastan is determined to avenge both himself and his father by stopping Nizam's ambitions no matter what. "...Once I have regained my footing, I am going back to Persia and making doubly sure that Nizam pays. Do me a favour and stay out of my way, I don't want us giving each other debts back and forth. Consider that escape of ours the last debt of mine repaid towards you, here...you can have your worthless money back, it's no good to me. If only I hadn't stolen it..." says Dastan, believing that his thievery served as the crux of all of this.

He mounts his horse after throwing the pouch on the ground with Goofy picking it up. "Hey! you can't just leave us here in the middle of the desert! we'll wither up like plants!" says Donald. "Try me, I don't care for you fools any longer. You have all brought me nothing but trouble, the circumstances have changed and now...now I must redeem myself, even if there is no redemption to be claimed." says Dastan, as he tries to leave with his horse however, Kairi stands in the way.

"...Out of the way or I'll have the horse trample you." says Dastan. "...No, you won't. You...intend to answer for your sins, don't you?" says Kairi, surprising everyone, although Dastan seems to be aware of what Kairi is trying to state. "You're going back to your kingdom...and once you have got your revenge...you intend to "settle things", don't you?" says Kairi. "...Err, Donald? when Kairi says settled...!? you don't mean!?" says Goofy, realising what Dastan intends to do. "That's not the way to find "your" redemption! you want to truly be redeemed!? then face forward and walk tall. Take responsibility like the man you are and live with your regrets. You can't just escape otherwise!" says Kairi.

Dastan however then argues with Kairi's logic "Don't you place your values on me, you outsider! you three were the ones who were causing trouble in the marketplace and I felt like helping you, that's all. It wasn't for any good will or anything, I just wanted to be amused." says Dastan. Kairi otherwise knows the truth though "Tell us-tell yourself the truth! we're not stupid like you make us out to be! whether you'll acknowledge that or not is irrelevant, we know the truth for what it really is and we're not going to act stupidly like we don't know anything just to protect your pride." says Kairi, standing her ground on this matter with both Donald and Goofy joining in.

"...What do you three even want from me!?" says Dastan, wanting to know Kairi's reason for going so far like she is. "...To learn a lesson! we want you to acknowledge doing practically everything by yourself will inevitably fail. We don't live in the Worlds as sole individuals...we live, as Connected individuals!" says Kairi, shocking Dastan for a brief moment and a brief moment only.

"...Hmph, Connections, huh? in case you haven't noticed, I practically lost all of my Connections!" says Dastan, still trying to argue at this point. But again, Kairi rebukes him by stating "Don't just assume that! don't give up before even finding out the truth! no way, I am done letting myself feel sorry...and I am also done seeing others standby, doing the same and do nothing. That's just completely wrong to me!" says Kairi, slightly running out of breath after declaring her statement towards the Prince of Persia.

"Tch, again you are just pushing your own ideals onto-!?" before Dastan continue the conversation, he notices someone nearby...it is revealed to be none other then the princess Tamina herself!

To be Continued.


	79. Differing Yet Intertwining Times

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXV: Differing Yet Intertwining Times:

It turns out that after Tamina had escaped with the Dagger at the palace ahead of both Dastan and Kairi's group, she made her way through the desert but without proper supplies like water for example, she fell short by falling unconscious. It was moments just before Dastan and the others' current conversation would have gone on to become explosive that she fell unconscious nearby the group, not noticing them nearby up ahead.

A few minutes after saving Tamina and cooling their heads, everyone decided to set up two nearby tents to rest in. A person would take a turn each looking after Tamina until she would awaken. Thus, upon said awakening, Kairi whose turn it was taking care of the princess is greeted "...! You-you are!?" says Tamina, shocked to see Kairi of all people. "Are you okay? you're not hurt are you?" says Kairi however, nonchalant about Tamina's surprised above all else reaction.

Just then, entering the tent is Dastan "So, I take it that the lovely princess has woken up just now, has she?" says Dastan. "!?" Tamina is especially shocked to see the prince that she was previously supposed to marry whilst Kairi decides to take this opportunity to leave the two of them to themselves. "...Don't you do anything weird to the princess, understand?" says Kairi, leaving Dastan with a warning.

"...What do you think I am, a scoundrel or something? ...sigh." says Dastan, rubbing the back of his head, apparently getting along with Kairi, Donald and Goofy for the time being for Tamina's sake. "...So, the disgraced prince is working with the misfits, is he?" says Tamina, at last letting out her true feelings against Dastan. "You should actually be grateful towards them, "your highness". If not for them, I probably would have abandoned you in the desert." says Dastan, making a returning snide towards the princess.

"Oh, am I supposed to be grateful am I? thank the makers for the blessings that travelling jesters have given me. Especially above all else the "undying love" of a prince, fallen from grace." says Tamina, being sarcastic. "...I did not kill my father, princess. I maybe being accused of being a kingslayer but that does not make me one. Why would I betray the love of the very man who gave me everything? who took me in, gave me a home and gave me a family? I would never." says Dastan, trying to remain calm and keep his feelings bottled.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy are listening outside of the tent that Dastan and Tamina are resting in. "Gawrsh, you sure it's okay to earwig like this Donald?" says Goofy. Donald however shushes him whilst both he and Kairi continue to listen to the conversation inside. Tamina replies to Dastan "Really? well, after learning that you are actually a "street mongrel", the Persians seem to have it out for you, believing that you wanted to usurp the throne for your own benefits." says Tamina.

"And what of you, princess? what do YOU believe? do you see with your eyes a murderer of fathers before you?" says Dastan, wanting to hear Tamina's answer about all this. "...You destroyed my homeland and terrorized my people, I do not care for in the slightest the internal warfare that you Persians bring about upon yourselves. But...if you wish to find solace in your fate, if that is what you are asking me..." says Tamina without Dastan noticing, she slowly pulls up the Dagger that she escaped with behind her back and intends to strike him with it.

Suddenly, Kairi feels a headache from the Pure Light within her eyes, as they glow pure bright green again. She senses murderous intent and tries to enter the tent in order to stop Tamina. She calls out towards her now former "betrothed" the words "I will give you the sweet and painful joy of death's release!" says Tamina. She and Dastan upon the latter noticing the Dagger in the former's hands are then locked in a struggle of arms with the prince accidentally touching the top of the Dagger's hilt...

Very shockingly because of having done just that, by touching the Dagger's hilt...Dastan himself is rewound back several moments in time seconds earlier! to the point that Goofy had seemingly "repeated" his words about eavesdropping. "Gawrsh, you sure it's okay to earwig like this Donald?" says Goofy "again". Donald proceeds to shush him "again" but this time around, Dastan can hear the shush and decides to look outside the tent. He sees Kairi, Donald and Goofy "secretly" spying on their conversation. "Yes? was there something you wanted to share, "FRIENDS"?" says Dastan in a sarcastic manner.

Donald and Goofy then decide to walk away whilst whistling and Kairi turning her face away from Dastan's. Dastan then returns to the inside of the tent and resumes talking with Tamina. She says to him "How rude of them!" says Tamina. "Hmm? ! y-yes, yes it was..." says Dastan, recalling what just happened "moments earlier". Then, as time seemed to resume moving at it's own pace, Tamina "repeated" what she said towards Dastan. "Ahem: well then, after learning that you are actually a "street mongrel"-" says Tamina until suddenly, she is cut off by Dastan midsentence.

"The Persians seem to have it out for me...believing that I wanted to usurp the throne...for my own benefits." says Dastan. He greatly shocks Tamina, fearing what may have already transpired. "!? How did you know what I was going to say!?" says Tamina. Deciding to act now before it was too late, history began to repeat once again more or less with Tamina reaching for Dastan's sword instead of the Dagger this time around just in case.

However, it didn't really matter for once Dastan had the certain theory pop up inside his head, after getting struck across the cheek by his blade taken up by Tamina, he steals the Dagger away from her and decides to press the top of it's hilt again. "!? No! STOP-" shouts out Tamina, as Dastan presses the hilt and ultimately, time rewinds a 2nd time. The cut on his cheek disappears and everything reverts back to the moment Goofy speaks out "once more".

"Gawrsh, you sure it's okay to earwig like this Donald?" says Goofy. Before Donald can shush Goofy, Dastan shushes Goofy instead, greatly shocking everyone outside the tent. "Wak! you were listening!?" says Donald, unsure if Dastan was listening or not. "Yes...about one or two times." says Dastan, confusing Donald. "And you, try to kill me again and I will really abandon you in the desert." says Dastan, pointing at Tamina.

"!? Again!?" says Tamina, realising what Dastan means. "Huh? what are you talking about Dastan?" says Kairi, wondering what Dastan means. Dastan takes away the Dagger forcibly from Tamina that she was planning to stab him in the back "the 1st time" around with hidden behind her and reveals the truth to everyone present. "...THIS." says Dastan with a serious expression upon his face, having learnt the ultimate truth of the Dagger...of Time.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Nizam speaks with Pete from within the shadows "I had given away the Dagger to ensure that it would be brought back to me. Make sure that both it...and it's Sands are returned to me and maybe then and only then...will I join this alliance you speak of." says Nizam, offering his "allegiance" should Pete succeed.

"Yessiree! you can count on me, Nizam my pal! Heartless squad! saddle up and roll out!" says Pete lastly, shown with a bunch of Heartless riders, intending to set out and hunt down both Kairi and Dastan's travelling group. (The last words Pete says are meant to be a pun on "Transform and Roll Out!" :])

To be Continued.


	80. Legends of Time-Past

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXVI: The Legends of Time-Past:

"...So...all that talk about a legendary controller of the Sands of Time themselves...it was real. Wasn't it, your highness?" says Dastan, holding the Dagger he took from Tamina in a carefree manner, interrogating her about it. Tamina remains silent but all the same, Dastan deduces that his guess is correct. "So I am right...this is it. This...this is what my uncle...no, Nizam is after. He was after this Dagger all along..." says Dastan, looking eagerly at the Dagger within his hand.

From his gaze towards at the small blade itself alone were Kairi, Donald and Goofy worried. Particularly about the prince himself funnily enough. Goofy says among the conversing huddled group of three the following "Uh oh...I sure don't like the look in Dastan's eyes fellers..." says Goofy, worried about Dastan's safety. "Yeah...as much as I don't like him, I don't think it's a good idea to leave him with that Dagger." says Donald, especially worried about the small knife's power to control traversing back into time...

"Be that as it may, Donald, Goofy. We can't do anything about it, not as long as he has the Dagger in his possession...it's strange. I remember Merlin the Wizard telling me about something like this. He said that Xehanort was able to travel through time by obeying the manners that needed to be followed...but, from the looks of things, that Dagger doesn't exactly follow the rules. Does it?" says Kairi, asking both Donald and Goofy about what is required to travel through time itself.

"Yeah, it doesn't." says Donald, Goofy continues up by saying "The reason Xehanort was able to travel through time apparently was because, according to Master Yen Sid, Xehanort had to give up his Body in order for his Heart to travel back to his past. His Heart waited out in the past and had met his younger self and that's how he was able to restart up the Organization after we all defeated it the 1st time around." says Goofy with a serious tone in his voice.

It's then suddenly that he realises something "! Though actually..." says Goofy. "Huh? what's up, Goofy?" says Donald, wondering what Goofy has realised. "Hey Donald, don't you remember that time when we met that fake Riku at San Fransokyo? you know, when he told us about "unlike a certain Wizard that we knew that he had to travel back through time through the proper channels?" do you recall that?" says Goofy, hinting at something.

"...Yeah? so?" says Donald, confused by Goofy's hinting. Goofy then reveals what his hint is "Well, I just remembered during our 2nd journey when we were fighting against the Nobodies that we also travelled back in time during then. Like with Pete now, we had to stop both him and Maleficent from overtaking Disney Castle with Darkness by travelling back to the past and protecting the Cornerstone of Light. Now after piercing everything together, Merlin created that special Door for us and we were able to save the Cornerstone. But...we never gave up our Bodies, did we?" says Goofy, explaining his reasoning.

"! Oh yeah! you're right! but that was just Merlin's special magic that he used to conjure up the Door with...wasn't it?" says Donald, both him and Goofy pondering on these similarly Connected circumstances. "...You two sure had your fair share of adventures with Sora, didn't you?" says Kairi. "Oops! sorry Kairi, I kind of got side-tracked there." says Goofy, realising that he left Kairi out of the conversation. However, she merely just swings her head, explaining "No, don't be sorry. I'm glad...and I'm also hopeful...that us three will also go on many adventures together as well." says Kairi with a both big and proud smile upon her face.

Her words greatly shock the pair but afterwards, they become happy and decide to join in on the smiles all the same. "Still...that leaves Dastan doesn't it? we can think about Merlin's Door later but right now, that Dagger needs our undivided attention." says Donald, deciding to return to the situation at hand. "Yeah...you're right Donald. A Dagger that can control time itself isn't something that should be left around and be used so capriciously...I'm guessing that the princess was trying to protect the Dagger's true purpose because of just that alone..." says Kairi, deducing the reasoning why Tamina fought to protect the Dagger...before pondering on the long term suffering that she had to endure up to the certain moment in time back at the palace.

"So then, princess. How far back can this Dagger travel back? a few seconds? a few minutes? maybe even a few hours? just how far long per say?" says Dastan, believing with hope that with the Dagger, he can revert all of the ill ilk that has befallen his family and redeem himself towards the eyes of his people of Persia. "...Dastan. Please believe me when I say this: time is a treasured gift. It is not something that can be squandered so easily! the kingdom of Alamut has safeguarded that Dagger for generations upon generations so that it's power would never, ever be used. Please Dastan! do not heed my words but the laws of time! do NOT use the Dagger to undo that which has already been wrought!" says Tamina, desperately pleading with Dastan to not misuse the Dagger's power.

Kairi becomes especially shocked to hear Tamina's words, almost as though Kairi becomes "synchronised" with them. She starts to recall the past "...The past is a gift...it should never be squandered...the time I spent with Sora is certainly precious to me. The Memories that we made with Riku and everyone else on the Islands-Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. Those times will never become forgotten to me...not ever. Yes...I understand what the princess means...but..." says Kairi, although acknowledging what Tamina says to be the truth is reluctant to accept it. Mainly for herself in the terms of her inspiration behind her current journey, the reason of why she adventures to begin with...

Kairi realises that by journeying to find Sora...could she trying to be changing the results of the past? the sad tragedies that befell both her and everyone else? if anyone was given the choice, of course they would try to change the wrongs done to them. And yet still...Kairi cannot help but feel something is wrong about that...she clutches her arms with both hands tightly, starting to worry at this point about continuing her quest...

"...We all make our very own Destiny, princess." says Dastan, shocking both Kairi and Tamina with his sudden declaration. "I would say that those laws are the laws of your gods and not mine...but, since I don't pray to any gods, how can I expect to believe myself on that statement? therefore...it's better to be safe then sorry, isn't it?" says Dastan, he ultimately decides to not use the Dagger to revert back time and undo everything that has happened so far.

"I do not need time to grant my wish of revenge against Nizam...instead, I will use time to stop his instead, count on it your highness." says Dastan, in a way, exclaiming that he is going to "fight time with time" but on his accords alone and no one else's. Kairi, realising what Dastan means by this cannot help but issue a small smile.

"...So then, you will not use the Dagger?" says Tamina. "I will only use it in the worst case scenario and nothing more. Nizam will be brought to justice by my blade...not this Dagger. Even so...he is after it and I suspect that it is not the Dagger by itself alone. What else are you hiding, princess?" says Dastan. For a minute alone, Tamina's focus drifted before returning, surprised to hear Dastan's resolve upon this matter.

"...I cannot tell you, I will not. You are still my enemy, "prince"." says Tamina. "Then tell us, tell me. We aren't your enemies in the slightest." says Kairi, actively joining in the conversation with both Donald and Goofy. "...But you side with the Persian!" says Tamina, hesitant to believe Kairi's words. "Not by choice! it's more of a begrudging thing." says Donald. "Gee, thank you, goose." says Dastan with a sarcastic tone.

"Point being, we all have the same enemy here princess Tamina. Dastan's enemy is aligned with ours and unless they are both stopped then everyone will suffer, not just Persia and Alamut..." says Kairi, explaining the ramifications of what could and will potentially happen in the best way possible without letting on about the truth of other Worlds. "!? What do you...mean by that?" says Tamina, questioning Kairi.

"It doesn't really matter, does it princess?" says Dastan. Tamina angrily replies "Of course it matters! you have the Dagger and if it is abused, the very sands themselves will engulf us all!" says Tamina. "Then side with us...side...with me, princess of Alamut. I promise you...once all is said and done, I will return the Dagger to you and right the wrongs done by Persia to your kingdom. You have my word on that..." says Dastan.

"!? As...a "prince" of Persia?" says Tamina, questioning Dastan's promise if he can be trusted or not. "...No, as..."the" prince of Persia." says Dastan, describing himself with "the" in order to remind himself most of all that he is truly a prince of Persia and that he intends to redeem himself, no matter what. "...Very well, I shall trust you...but, on their behalf. They are my true saviours...after all." says Tamina, finally opening up to Kairi and the others but not Dastan, still holding him with contempt for what Persia has done to Alamut.

"...Oh such a bestowing princess..." says Dastan again with sarcasm. "Heh, don't worry, we'll protect you Tamina." says Kairi. "Yes...I should expect so...Kairi, was it?" says Tamina, wondering if she had gotten Kairi's name right. Kairi smiles whilst Donald and Goofy decide to introduce themselves with "funny" looking faces. "Hey! I'm Donald!" says Donald and Goofy "And I'm Goofy! nice to meet you!" says Goofy.

"AH! AWAY WITH YOU, YOU MONSTERS!" shouts out Tamina, comically shocked by Donald and Goofy in her face up close and personal with their "unusual" appearances. She apparently hurts their feelings in a comical manner, leaving Kairi to attend to their feelings. Dastan facepalms himself, saying "Oi...give me the strength not to rewind time and forget all of this." says Dastan, comically holding himself back from having a itchy trigger finger touch the Dagger's hilt.

"...Well fuel my rocket and say blast off! it's you guys!" lastly, suddenly approaching the group of heroes onscreen is the hooded individual with the cigarette from before, recognising Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

To be Continued.


	81. Past Friends and Future Allies

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXVII: Friends of the Past, Allies of the Future:

Here's what I've got for this Chapter so far:

We take a time-skip one hour on into the future, with Kairi, Donald and Goofy conversing amongst themselves in what looks like a rundown tavern hut. Kairi says to her two companions the words "...I guess it's true what they say, people do run into unexpected situations, huh?" says Kairi. Donald replies "Yeah! you said it!" says the Court Magician Duck, as we then take a glimpse back at one hour previously, leaving off where the last Chapter had ended.

Kairi receives a new Keyblade upon Dastan officially "obtaining" the Dagger of Time from princess Tamina. The new Keyblade itself in question is called the "Trickster Lion" and is meant to be based on Dastan's previous epitaph as the "Lion of Persia". The term Trickster refers to Dastan's name-of which is Persian for "Trickster". The Trickster Lion is a unique Keyblade in that upon fusing with another Keyblade via the X of II transformation. It takes on the form of an already established X of II transformation made by another Keyblade.

To put it simply, it takes on the form of Kairi's Paopu Protection Shield X of II Keyblade transformation but with a certain little something added to it. The Trickster Lion has a special ability called the "Junction Shield" and it can Junction a giant clock onto the star shaped Shield. (This is based on the Junction ability from Final Fantasy VIII.) There are two hands on the clock and each time they suffer a form of damage, the two hands move up one spot each. The clock has 13 numbers upon it and the two hands are both one big and one small respectively. If the big hand takes damage from physical attacks, it moves up one spot and the same goes for the small hand via magic based damage.

Upon both the big and small hands landing on the same number XIII after working all the way around the clock numbers prior, another ability called the "World Freeze" is then activated and time freezes all around for everyone except Kairi. The World Freeze only last a few seconds, as the two hands on the clock quickly move in reverse back to the number 1 whilst time is frozen. Kairi at this time must make use of the advantage and hit the frozen enemies in time and once time resumes it's natural flow, the accumulated damage is dealt at last onto them.

Writing in Progress, to be resumed later on in the day.


	82. -77 Wandering Flame and Moon

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -77: Wandering Flame and Moon:

(Mostly named after the Theme from Final Fantasy X. Honestly, I wanted to call this Chapter something else but decided upon the name after acknowledging how right it felt in regards to the content to be featured. The Chapter itself is a Prequel/Midquel that takes place around the same time as the current Chapter LXXVII elsewhere, featuring both Lea and Isa on their journey to finding their missing friend-Subject X.)

At the familiar sight of what looks like a golden castle in the background of a rising dawn upon both nearby mountains and spring falls are seen emerging from the shadows once covered by moonlight the two friends, Lea and Isa. Isa comments upon seeing the castle first-hand "...Hard to believe that this was once Castle Oblivion, our 2nd headquarters..." says Isa, recalling Castle Oblivion...and how both Namine and especially Xion originated from it.

Lea recognises the solemn and pained expression upon Isa's face, regarding his mistreatment of Xion back in the past as Saix. He decides to cheer him up by saying "...Hey wolfie, lighten up, it's the dawn, not dusk. No need to howl out in depression, heh." says Lea, trying to be comical whilst comparing Isa to a lone wolf. Isa recognises Lea's attempt at cheering, having known him for as long as he has.

Though slightly not amused, Isa proceeds to chuckle all the same. "...Heh, listen to yourself. Sounding articulate...so out of Character for you, "Axel"." says Isa, referring to Lea by the name of Axel just once. "Hey hey! easy there buddy, I think I have a right to be...what you called me. I mean, after all, these are Keyblade training grounds and I, myself, am a Keyblade wielder..." says Lea, deciding to nonchalantly summon his Flame Liberator Keyblade before Isa for all to see.

"Yes...that's a miracle in and of itself how you managed to pull that off." says Isa, being comically sceptical. "What? you think I don't have talent?" says Lea in reply. "No, it's not that. I've known you for a very long time and every-time I try to forget you, which believe me I have-" says Isa before then being interrupted "H-Hey!" says Lea with slight comical ire. Isa then continues speaking "I realise a little something new about you each time, Lea. For example, about what I was getting at with that Keyblade of yours...I was informed by Xemnas back when we were still part of the Organization that Keyblade wielders are..."picky" as the term of expression that he used about choosing their "rightful" wielders. It's because Xemnas himself actually was a Keyblade wielder..." says Isa with great shock upon Lea's face.

"Whoa! seriously!? then why the heck did he have us, Roxas and Xion do all the hard labour work in the end!? he could have just done it himself without even forming the Organization to begin with!" says Lea, bringing up crucial points. Isa however explains upon them "Remember Lea, Xehanort needed Thirteen vessels of Darkness in order to further his plans. Xemnas and the rest of us were just a long road ahead for that, the Organization itself was a bonus in order to carry out his ideals. Because Xemnas was Xehanort, to a extent...well, even I don't know." says Isa, shrugging his arms about, wondering if Xemnas/Xehanort was just lazy on his part or rather had a further secret agenda in mind...

"Hmm..." Lea ponders to himself. "...Anyways, back to you-" just as Isa wanted to continue speaking with Lea about him wielding a Keyblade, suddenly-"YO! LEA! ISA!" shouted out Ventus from up top the steps leading to the castle to down below by the entrance towards his two old friends. "Ah! Ven!" says Lea, happy to see Ventus. "...Ven." says Isa, still unbelieving that Ventus and Roxas actually look alike.

Ventus greets them at the entrance, asking them about their visit to the Land of Departure "Heh, it's been a while since I last saw you two. A year, right?" says Ventus. Lea replies "Yeah, a whole one in fact. Man, it's great to see you, you little shortie!" says Lea, being playful with Ventus about the fact that Lea himself and Isa were now older then Ventus himself, considering everything. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in you giants! that doesn't change anything! we're still friends all the same, no matter what, right?" says Ventus, being casual towards his "elders".

"Heh! right." says Lea, bumping arms with Ventus. "I'm not so sure about that, excluding you Lea, I feel like the only responsible "adult" around here." says Isa, causing both Lea and Ventus to exclaim at the same time in comical ire "Hey!" says the two, right up in Isa's face. "Don't be so sure about that." says another voice at the top of the steps, revealed to be none other then Terra.

"Ah! Terra!" says Ventus, seeing Terra has arrived. Upon seeing Terra however, Lea and Isa become greatly shocked for a moment though, visually seeing Xemnas through Terra for just a brief second. "Xemnas!" exclaims Lea. "That's right, you were Xemnas'..." says Isa. Ventus is confused by the sudden reactions whilst Terra merely remains silent, realising what it is the two are shocked about concerning himself.

"That's all in the past, everyone." the last person to arrive on the scene is Aqua. "Aqua!" exclaims Ventus, as Aqua continues on to say whilst walking down the steps "Regardless of our past histories with each other, that still doesn't change the one crucial fact we should be all aware of...we live here, now, in the present. None of the grudges matter in the end...we're still all friends, are we not?" says Aqua, reminding everyone of what is most important.

"...Yeah, Aqua's right. I don't know what went down between you three, but...Lea, Isa. You guys and Terra are all my friends, that won't change." says Ventus in a simple manner, wanting to leave his feelings on the table, as it were. "...It's not as easy as that though-" before Isa could speak up, Lea interrupts him. "Yeah! you're right Ven." says Lea. "Wha!? Lea!?" says Isa before Lea continues with the following words "It doesn't matter about all that past bad mojo, what matters is the here and now, just like you said "water"." says Lea, purposely being comically flippant with Aqua, in regards to the "fire-water" relationship that they share.

"It's Aqua!" says Aqua, correcting Lea about her name before comically pouting in a cutesy manner. Everyone except both Terra and Isa proceed to laugh as the former speaks up "...Isa was it? if you want to talk, I'm all ears. But...for now, let's just enjoy the moment." says Terra, wanting Isa to feel at peace around him. "...Very well." says Isa, agreeing to Terra's terms.

"...Now then, I am sure that there must be some reason that the two of you are here, are you not? otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way just to see us..." says Aqua, being right on the money. Ventus and Terra's expressions then equally turn serious, as Isa turns towards Lea as he lastly reveals "...Yeah, you're right. We're...looking for someone." says Lea, starting to explain the nature behind both his and Isa's new journey and how it has led them to the Land of Departure to start it off.

To be Continued.


	83. -77 2 Trial by Wind

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -77.2: Trial by Wind:

Axel and Isa start discussing who it is that they are looking for towards Ventus, Terra and Aqua. With the former revealing what they know so far to be both his and Isa's friend's name to be as. "...Ahem: We're looking for someone...a Female that should be around our age. Her name...is "Xilowa"." says Axel, revealing the "true" identity of Subject X's name-Xilowa, the girl who was "forced" to live in the castle dungeons of Radiant Garden...

"...Xilowa?" says Ventus, confused by this person's name. Aqua speaks up "Who is she?" says Aqua. Lea and Isa take a moment to reply with the latter being the first to speak "She's...someone very important to us." says Isa. "Yeah...that's right. A while back, we joined Xemnas-" before Axel could continue, he notices Terra upon mentioning Xemnas' name. Deciding to ease the fellow Keyblade wielder's conscience slightly, Axel instead decides to use Xehanort's name in place of Xemnas'.

"I mean, Xehanort's Organization in order to find her. We pooled all of our time, energy and resources into finding her...but, we never did." says Axel. "I see...so then, why now? of all times?" says Aqua, wanting to hear the two's feelings about this friend of theirs. "We still haven't given up, nor do we intend to. I, in particular..." Axel clutches a fist of which everyone notices but decides to remain silent about.

"...Did Xehanort leave any trails lying about? anything that you could follow up upon?" says Terra, folding one arm whilst waving about the other. "No, none. We were thorough...we even went so far as to check with Ansem the Wise who we served under, once." says Isa. Upon mentioning Ansem's name, Terra cannot help but feel a certain Connection to it, slightly recalling some of his Memories as Terra-Xehanort.

"Hmm...this is all very questionable, to be honest. I'm...not sure how we can help." says Aqua, a bit vague about the next course of action that everyone should take at this point. "We were hoping that, with your help, we could convince old man Master Yen Sid to lead us to our next destination. If we talk with him without no proper Keyblade Master, well...he would just think that we are being reckless." says Axel, uncharacteristically thinking ahead for once.

"We heard about how Riku and the mouse king went in search of Sora...and Kairi and those two others are off searching for him on their own as well. Because that leaves you as the only Keyblade Master around, Aqua...we need your help." says Axel, requesting Aqua's assistance in the current matter, even going so far as to bow on both his hands and knees in the next few minutes, shocking everyone except Isa present greatly.

Ventus, upon looking at Lea, cannot help but recall Sora bowing himself towards Saix during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, the latter ironically enough now here as Isa and on the side of Light. Ventus feels slightly guilty about Sora's fate, placing a hand upon his Heart before Aqua then speaks up. "I-I see...I'm sorry. I cannot help you both, you see, I am the new master of The Land of Departure and, as such, I cannot leave it." says Aqua, explaining that she cannot go with Lea and Isa.

"What!? come on!" says Axel, speaking up before Isa places an arm in front of his mouth. "Wha!? Isa!?" says Axel. "If it can't be helped, it can't be helped, Lea." says Isa, realizing the importance of Aqua's situation and position. "Oh come ON! you're not serious, are you Isa!?" says Axel, still trying to be defiant in regards to this matter. "Regardless." says Isa simply.

"Regardless my butt! can't you at least spare Ven or Terra here!?" says Axel, still wanting to request assistance. "I can't. I'm Aqua's official bodyguard and...I won't ever leave her side again." says Terra, speaking firmly. "Terra..." says Aqua, placing a hand upon her Heart. "...I'll go." says Ventus, surprisingly speaking up.

Lea and Isa are shocked by Ventus' declaration but none more so then both Aqua and Terra. "! Ven." says Terra as Aqua replies "Ventus, no!" says Aqua, the motherly side of her not wanting Ventus to endanger himself. "What am I? chopped liver? come on Aqua! I've been training just as hard as you and Terra in order to hone our skills in case of future predicaments, this being one. I...want to help my friends, no matter what. I wasn't there for Sora last time...I'm sure as heck not going to let that happen again!" says Ventus, speaking out in defiance against the usual overprotection of himself.

"...But!" Aqua still remains unsure at this point, however, just then, again surprisingly "...Let him go Aqua. Ven isn't a kid anymore, it's like he said, he's been training hard alongside us, ever since we said farewell to Master Eraqus…" says Terra, voting on Ventus' behalf. "Terra!" say both Ventus and Aqua in unison. "But Terra! I don't!" says Aqua, remaining hesitant. "Come on Aqua, I thought YOU were stronger then that. You ARE after all the new Master, aren't you? or, do you plan to keep the position until I tag along?" says Terra, trying to add playful banter into the mix to ease the matter at hand.

"! Terra!" says Aqua. "Aqua...you should stop mollycoddling Ven. He wants to prove himself...and we can't let him if we keep holding him back. If he wants to be there for his friends, he'll be there no matter what...right? Ven?" says Terra, displaying his high trust and confidence in Ventus. "...Terra..." says Ventus, almost slightly unnerved by the high amounting degree of trust that his friend places in Ventus.

"...Of course, that being said...Ven, let's head to the training grounds. If you're heading out on a new journey, I'm not letting you if your skills have dulled and gotten rusty. That sound good to everyone?" says Terra, wanting to hear Axel, Isa and Aqua's opinions. "...Yeah, this might just be the best way to go, not only that but I could get practice in for myself as well." says Lea. "I'm not a Keyblade wielder so I'll leave the final verdicts to you all." says Isa.

"...Aqua? what say you?" says Terra. Aqua, holding her hands then replies "...I'll watch but, please let me still think about it." says Aqua in reply. "...Alright. Come meet me when you're ready Ven, I won't hold back unlike usual." says Terra, making his way towards the training grounds. "Yeah...I hope you don't either!" says Ventus, starting to ready himself in preparation.

A few minutes later, at the training grounds not too far away, in what looks like a newly established arena for Keyblade wielders to train in. Ventus and Terra face each other at opposing sides with the latter exclaiming "...Remember Ven. This is a test to see if you're ready for the outside World...without Aqua and me holding your hands anymore. You ready?" says Terra, proceeding to summon his Ends of the Earth Keyblade.

Ventus lastly exclaims whilst Lea, Isa and Aqua watch in the background "Heh! I didn't need you guys to hold my hands anyways! I was an apprentice of Master Eraqus' just the same! I always felt lesser whenever I compared myself to you, Terra. But...that's all going to change here and now! this is a fight I intend to win and ultimately prove myself! bring it on, Terra!" says Ventus, summoning a new variation of his Wayward Wind Keyblade.

It is the original version of the Keyblade that was introduced in the Birth by Sleep video that was featured as the Secret Ending of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. The unaltered Wayward Wind renamed the "Reversi Sweep", otherwise known in it's "Japanese translation" or Romaji as the "Backwards Brush". The Keyblade is based on the colours of Ventus' Missing Ache Keyblade used in Kingdom Hearts Union X.

Ventus proceeds to charge at Terra, determined to help out Axel and Isa on their journey to find their missing friend-the one they call Xilowa…

To be Continued.


	84. X-77 2 Rising Sun

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 X-77: The Rising Sun:

On a remote planetoid, surrounded by Dark shadows covering what look like ruins...are seen seven tall pillars, a throne fitted upon them each a top. Below in the centre surrounding these 7 seats of power as they truly were was a black version of the Nobody Emblem turned upside down...this was the meeting place of the Solaeris Apostoli, the new enemies at large.

Two people were already seen sitting upon their respective thrones, made of different colours. On a green coloured throne was seen the "Emerald Mercury"-Felix and on a equal yellow throne was seen his fellow counterpart, the "Topaz Earth"-Xerces. The two were seen discussing something until suddenly, arriving midway through their conversation via Corridor of Darkness was the "Sapphire Venus"-Xeno, seen sitting upon a blue coloured throne.

"...Ugh! man! today has been a very long today for me. All that work has tired me out to no end! seriously, a lady shouldn't be asked to do this kind of thing." says Xeno. Xerces replies "...A lady? you? ha, get real Xeno. In your dreams, a real lady should be of proper etiquette, you're just-!" before Xerces could continue insulting his other fellow counterpart was shockingly, a Chinese based folding fan, in turn based on the Nobody Emblem Connected by a Chain thrown at him.

Although appearing unfazed by it, the Chain that was thrown at Xerces by Xeno in order to shut him up was then pulled back by her. She proceeded to use the 1st half of it's paired folding fans in their proper fashion whilst giving off a haughty laugh. "Oh Xerces, ever the mouthy. You never know when to shut up that mouth of yours, do you!?" says Xeno, angrily slamming her folding fan into the armrest of her throne, displaying a sign of being calm one second before becoming erratic the next.

"Me? mouthy? fine, I'll take that as a compliment. At least I'm not a crazy lady with mood swings around here." says Xerces, still insulting Xeno. "What did you say!?" says Xeno, once again slamming her folding fan into her armrest, taking great insult from Xerces' words. "Enough, both of you. We are the Sola, we should all get along as the master's apprentices, should we not?" says Felix, being the voice of reason among the current three.

"Tch!" says Xeno simply. Xerces then replies "Only you call us the Sola, Felix. Honestly, it's a bit of a stupid nickname, why don't you just go by the full name instead?" says Xerces. Felix replies himself, revealing his logic on the current subject matter "Because, Xerces, there is great purpose to be found in that name." says Felix. "Hmph! it's just a name, Felix. Don't get so worked up about it." says Xeno.

Suddenly-"Wrong, it is not just name, comrade." said a voice with a Russian accent, shocking everyone. The "Sola" were greatly shocked by it's sudden emergence before a Corridor of Darkness then emerged upon another throne, coloured orange. "Like Felix said, Sola name has purpose. Purpose leads to mission, missions need to be fulfilled. It is master's wish." the Corridor of Darkness revealed yet another of the masked individuals, same as the three currently present.

"Ugh, oh great, oh great! if it isn't "Alexkseiyj of the Opal Jupiter", back a long time away from wandering about like an idiot nomad." says Xeno, displayed to see the newcomer having arrived, apparently a superior to the three that were here before him. "Please, call me Crux. Easier name to remember by." says the one called "Alexkseiyj", preferring to be called simply "Crux" instead with a polite tone behind his voice.

"It is great to see you after such a long time, Apostle Crux. How long has it been exactly?" says Felix, greeting his fellow "Apostle" with proper mannerisms. "Same here, Apostle Mana-sorry, I mean Felix. As for years...have lost count. Cannot remember last time we were all gathered together like this..." says "Crux", surrounding himself with a gentlemanly atmosphere by showing towards his fellows in the way he sits upon his throne like a proper gentleman would.

"Well duh! of course you don't remember, none of us do! the master used that strange power on us again and once we awoke, well...everything just went from there." says Xeno, mentioning the mysterious master and his strange powers, enough to cause the rest of the members present to go silent. "...So, where are Exodus and head Apostle? surely they would not miss meeting, would they?" says Crux, referring about of whom may be the other possible members of the Solaeris Apostoli.

"...I wouldn't know, Apostle Crux. The head Apostle is known to go missing at times...and Apostle Exodus is known to keep towards herself." says Felix. "If you ask me, we're nothing but a bunch of misfits who knows naught where they are heading." says Xerces after. Xeno following up by replying "Oh shut up! no one asked you!" says Xeno with a both vulgar and rude expression upon her face.

"Silence! comrades! I will not condone you youngsters arguing in my presence." says Crux, giving off an intimidating aura that is shockingly enough to put Xerces and especially Xeno in their places whilst Felix merely gulps to himself. Felix decides to mention towards Crux "...Actually, about what Xerces just said, Apostle. That's not entirely true...in truth, I had decoded rather "certain" facts about our upcoming futures." says Felix, deciding to officially begin this "meeting" without the head Apostle and the one mentioned to be known as Exodus.

"Really? what have you learned?" says Crux. Felix proceeds to reply "...Ahem: the Seven Lights are soon to meet, just as the master had predicted. Once gathered...the rising sun will take place and a new war will be waged upon it's dawn..." says Felix, presenting the mention of a "war". "!? ...So, it's nearly, finally upon us..." says Crux.

"Indeed...the "X-Blade War". A Keyblade War the likes of which nobody has ever seen beforehand...the master had mentioned that two wars have already been waged but this next war, the upcoming war...shall be the last. There are again "certain" requirements that need to be fulfilled, hence why he placed me, the scholar, in charge of the decrypting of an ancient stone tablet known as a "Poneglyph". It was found on a World that me, Xeno and Xerces visited at the same time but in different areas. I alongside our newest member who you have not met yet named "Vanitas of the Ruby Mars" were tasked with guiding the Pure Light of that World into the "Etched history" whilst both Xeno and Xerces were required to retrieve the giant stele and for me to decipher it's ancient text on behalf of the master that was to foretell of the "Future Destiny" that awaited us all." says Felix in length.

"It wasn't any fun." says Xeno, waving her arms about. "It's not meant to be fun, you dunderhead. Any mission given to us by the master is a role that we must play out, no matter what. NO exceptions..." says Xerces, reminding Xeno of their places as students to a cause, of which she merely scoffs at. "Regardless, Xerces is right. Speaking of...Xerces, it's almost time." says Felix, hinting something.

"Huh? what?" says Xeno, curious all of a sudden. "Sigh...alright, I'll get to it. Hey Xeno, try not to cause me any headaches in the meantime, will ya?" says Xerces, taking a sudden absence through a Corridor of Darkness. "Wha!? hey Xerces! wait! why that little-hey! Felix! what was all that about!?" says Xeno, waving her arms about like a frantic lunatic.

"Relax, young woman. True love is not far away, ha ha." says Crux, taking amusement at Xeno's reaction. "HAH!? WHAT THE HELL DOES "THAT" MEAN!? you think me!? and Xerces!? ugh!" says Xeno, disgusted at the very idea of imagining both herself and Xerces together, like, together "together". "...Anyway, asides from all of this "interesting" talk. There is another matter that needs discussing..." says Felix, suddenly and lastly standing up atop his throne, shocking Xeno and surprising Crux, his fellow and superior both respectively.

Felix ultimately finally takes off his mask in order to breathe in fresh air as he says the words "The X-Blade is the Key to Yggdrasil...once it has been obtained by either side of Light and/or Darkness...the truth will be revealed. Yggdrasil..."Kingdom Hearts"...could that possibly very well be what the master...is after?" says Felix, lastly revealing his actual head features at last: he has short jet pitch black coloured hair and Dark green coloured eyes, almost resembling Kairi's with the Pure Light that she currently possesses. Facial wise, he resembles the Character Itachi Uchiha from the Manga and Anime series Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden and his hairstyle is based upon the Character V from the recent Devil May Cry V. Human Physical Appearance wise, he is meant to be a combination of these two Characters of their respective franchises.

However, due credit goes towards the very especial next scene...underneath the black Nobody Emblem of the meeting 7 thrones...is seen an underground cave and inside the cave itself...are seen three particular Chained up individuals of worthy mention. Whom appear both battered and bruised to an extent...they are...Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord! approaching them from the other side of their cave cell is...an evil smiling Demyx!? this is just the beginning...

To be Continued.


	85. X2-77 2 Frightening Langgamu

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 X+-77.2-Frightening Langgamu:

The badly injured Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord are seen chained up against a wall with a evil smiling Demyx interrogating them on the other side of their cave cell...

"...Heh heh, well lookie here, it seems you guys are finally awake, aren't you?" says Demyx, acting high and mighty around his former "companions". "Ugh...! Demyx! why you! you-you SNAKE!" Larxene slowly awakens to see Demyx, angry at him and tries to break free from her bindings, rattling them. "Whoa hey easy now, you shouldn't really do that if I were you...ELRENA." says Demyx in a foreboding change of voice.

"!? What...what did you just!?" says Larxene, highly shocked to hear Demyx call her by another certain name of great mention. "What you think I didn't know? come on, "Elrena". You DO remember that Xemnas said that all four of us were tied to the ancient Keyblade War...do you not?" says Demyx, pacing left and right outside the cell whilst lording over his position of interrogator towards his captives.

Luxord is the next to awaken, replying "...Hmph, so I take it that you recall your "true self" then, eh?" says Luxord. Demyx himself then replies "Hmm...nope, not exactly." says Demyx with a casual expression upon his face. "What?" says Luxord, confused by Demyx's answer. "More to the point, what about you three? because of Ms. Lightning-y's reaction here, I'm guessing that you're already starting to catch on to your "real" Memories...ain't that right. Lauriam?" says Demyx, facing his gaze directly at Marluxia, identifying him as "Lauriam".

Marluxia, having faked being unconscious decides to no longer play possum and instead talk with his prison watcher "...Heh, caught on to my sleeping act did you?" says Marluxia with a confident smirk upon his expression. "Ha ha, man oh man Marly, you're so easy to read. You're like an open book, no wonder Axel was sent to eliminate you two when you were plotting a coup." says Demyx, earning Larxene's fury. She yells out towards him the words "When I get out of here Demyx!" says Larxene with pure rage.

"Sorry, that ain't happening." says Demyx to Larxene. "What!?" a surprised Larxene says in reply. "...Whatever do you mean by that?" says Marluxia as he still displays his confidence in front of everyone. "Marluxia...what are you scheming?" Luxord thinks to himself about if Marluxia has a scheme in mind that he plans to enact. "Marly, I remember that when Xemnas told us the truth about who we really are, unlike the rest of us, you yourself didn't appear all that shocked. Which got me thinking...that must have meant that you KNEW what Xemnas was going to lead onto, correct?" says Demyx, shockingly giving an out of Character deduction about his fellow former Organization XIII member...

"...I get it now, that's what you're trying to hint at, isn't it?" says Marluxia, having made a deduction of his very own during the conversation about Demyx himself. "! Marluxia, what are you two talking about!?" says Luxord with a stern disposition in his voice, wondering where the flow of all the talking would lead. "Like I said, you're so easy to read...Lauriam. Back when the old Organization rounded up all us empty husks, Xigbar and Xaldin were the ones who found you. However, unlike me and these two here, you...still had your Memories intact even after becoming a Nobody." says Demyx, greatly shocking both Larxene and Luxord with his sudden yet thought-out words.

"HUH!? get real, idiot! everyone knows that when both a Heartless is created and a Nobody is formed right after that as the by product, no one can recall their prior Memories, no matter how hard they try! you're speaking nonsense." says Larxene, trying to use her logic against Demyx's as he then counters back with it "Yeah, that's true with most cases like ourselves here...but not for Marly. He's the only one here that has any full indication of having his entire Memory despite being a Nobody. Do you want to know why? it's because...of the reason that he held on strongly to his Human Memories and physical form, even despite being robbed of his emotions altogether..." says Demyx, hinting that there is a certain mystery surrounding Marluxia.

"What!?" says Larxene, she and Luxord shocked by this news as they face Marluxia, remaining silent and now showing a serious expression upon his face upon Demyx revealing that Marluxia has some kind of "reasoning" behind his previous actions. Demyx goes into detail about what this truly means "Here's the thing, Larxene, Luxord. Marluxia here was inducted into the Organization because he had a something special that us three didn't...it wasn't because of his abilities that he was named as the Lord of Castle Oblivion by Xemnas. Rather, it was because of something else entirely...the same something that I mentioned just a minute ago about why he gained a Human form instead of becoming just a ordinary Dusk. That being..." says Demyx, however, just before he could continue "...Enough, stop dragging up the long forgotten past, nor for them especially Demyx. No matter how much we may want to...we can never-will never, regain the lost centuries' worth of time..." says Marluxia.

"...Heh, fine then, I guess that's it for storytelling and spoilers. Sorry to those in the audience! you're just going to have continue reading in order to find out more!" says Demyx, breaking the 4th wall. "Who are you talking to? have you gone mad?" says Luxord, wondering why Demyx was turning his head away from them. "...Hey, new guy. Your shift is over, it's our turn now..." suddenly, an unknown voice could be heard approaching.

"Oh! hey you guys! "Obsidian Lapis" and "Onyx Lazuli" was it? I see that old man Crux sent you..." says Demyx, identifying two newcomers having arrived on the scene by their apparent names. Like the Solaeris Apostoli, they too were seen wearing masks covering their faces. The one named Obsidian appeared to be a young Male and the other named Onyx appeared to be a young Female, each of them being around the same age as Demyx of whom they were to take over for in watching the prisoners-Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord.

"...I take it these two are apart of the "3rd" Organization?" says Marluxia, asking Demyx a question. "Yep, you could say it's like that somewhat. These guys here and myself are called "Disciples", that's the rank given to those in the "Solaeris Apostoli" that answer to the Apostles themselves. There are seven of those big bad dudes and let me tell ya, you do NOT want to get on their bad side, yeesh." says Demyx of his superiors.

"Enough, quit talking your mouth away, Master Crux has called for you so now get going, otherwise Onyx here will make doubly sure that you do either way." says the one named Obsidian, mentioning that the one named Onyx is considered to be quite fierce and does not like any and all kinds of insubordination. She appears to keep to herself at all times but nonetheless serves as an enforcer for the Solaeris Apostoli.

"Welp! that's my cue. Sorry that we can't continue this reunion any longer you guys but, duty calls. Au revoir!" says Demyx. Before he leaves though, Larxene takes one last snide at him by saying "...HA! you? duty? you don't even know the meaning of the word, you slacker! like you really amount to anything at all! you're just a third rate loser with nothing to benefit towards anyone!" says Larxene, trying to be the most hurtful that she could be at the moment towards Demyx. "...Sigh, Larxene, enough. It's unsightly..." says Marluxia out of the blue.

"Wha!? Marluxia you!" says Larxene, again rattling her chains. "...Demyx. I do not claim to know how much that it is that you do know about me and my plans...but, know this. As you are who you are currently...do not make the misunderstanding that you can peer into my head. We are not friends, nor are we former fellows of a once "tightly knitted" group. Once these shackles of ours are broken...I will deliver a sweet and painstaking agony to the one who took everything away from me...MAKE NO MISTAKE OF THAT." says Marluxia in an ominous tone, enough that Darkness started to surround him and had shocked Luxord whilst slightly frightening Larxene.

"M-Marluxia." says Larxene, as she sees another side to Marluxia altogether. "...Ahem, calm down, Marluxia. As much as the regal tone suits you...I'd say I am the better gambler at these sorts of talks. Demyx...have you forgotten that our "Wild Card" is still in play? there is just one thing that I need to ask you..." says Luxord, apparently wishing to discuss something of great importance with Demyx, enough that Marluxia decides to cool down and hear what Luxord has in mind.

"That's enough, no more talk." says Obsidian, however "Oh? you got something you want to say? hmm...well okay. For old times' sakes, let's hear it." says Demyx, wanting to hear more about the Wild Card that Luxord just mentioned. "...Please tell me-if you were intending to betray us all along and leave us in this underground that we are imprisoned in...then why did you help Vexen bring back Roxas? surely you did not have to involve yourself in that matter as you did...but proceeded to anyways. Why? what was to gain from all of that if "this here" was going to become the eventual outcome?" says Luxord, finding a few pieces within the wide story that didn't appear to make sense event wise...

"...Heh, I remember telling Larxene there this once not too very long ago. Don't you remember Luxord? I could be imposing whenever I wanted to be, the problem with that though is that I'm just too lazy. However...that doesn't mean to say that I can NEVER be imposing..." suddenly, an evil aura started to surround Demyx that Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord were not familiar with. They had recognised that it was not the usual kind of Darkness that is normally associated with everyone, even both Heartless and Nobodies. Luxord thinks to himself in his head upon sensing this malice of a very hateful kind "...This demonic malevolence...it's...not Darkness but, something else entirely. ! Wait...could it, be!?" Luxord appeared more so then anyone else highly shocked and especially horrified upon sensing the true nature of the Darkness like aura surrounding Demyx.

"...Hey Luxord. The Wild Card you were speaking of...you gave it to "him", didn't you?" says Demyx, revealing that he knows of Luxord having passed on his Wild Card to Sora. "...Yes, I did. Now the story will play out according to the fates...whether it be a fool's gambit or not. I suggest...you and especially your "superiors" prepare for the oncoming storm...it may just work out in your favour...or not, heh heh." says Luxord after regaining his composure, at this point, having placed all of his hopes on the Wild Card that he gave to Sora...the true significance of it still having yet to be revealed.

Demyx lastly takes his leave with a normal smirk upon his face, his face hidden by the "camera" as he gives it whilst waving backwards towards his former "friends" before closing a gigantic stone door behind him, shutting off the way towards their underground prison cell...

(Story to resume Ventus' fight with Terra next Chapter.)

To be Continued.


	86. -77 3 Strong Earth and Fast Wind

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -77.3: Strong Earth and Fast Wind:

"Remember Ven, I'm not going to hold back." says Terra, taking his usual battle stance. Ventus replies "Yeah...I know that already! here I come, Terra!" says Ventus, as he proceeds to at his best friend.

Ventus' "gameplay" style is meant to differ when compared to both Kairi and Roxas prior to him, the two of them having already appeared in "playable" form. Ventus proceeds to fight against Terra with his new Reversi Sweep Keyblade, determined to catch Terra off-balance. However, Terra, having more experience when it comes to fighting and especially having the brute force to backup his strength refuses to let Ventus win so easy.

Terra uses his Ends of the Earth Keyblade to summon giant boulders from out of the training grounds and levitate them, in a way using his Keyblade as though it was a conductor's ballet. The boulders match his every movements, following the Keyblade both when and where it is being swung about. The name of this new technique of Terra's is called "Wild Gaia" and he proceeds to use it in a both offense and defence manner against Ven, not wanting to underestimate his friend's potential and speed.

"Think you can break through my defence Ven!?" says Terra, egging Ventus on to attack. "Ha! I'm not going to fall for that Terra. I've got a few new tricks of my own!" says Ventus, as he then summons his Wingblade Command Style all of a sudden. "He's using that? what for?" says Terra inside his mind, thinking of the next move Ventus intends to make.

Ventus then surprisingly shows himself combining the Wingblades to his actual Body instead of just hovering him. "Shocked? I like to call this my "Sylph Trailblazer". With this secret move, I'm going to beat you Terra!" says Ventus, at one moment disappearing before then reappearing the next, striking Terra with the Wingblade not attached to his Body and instead surrounding his Keyblade.

"Whoa! Ven's got mad skills, don't you think Isa?" says Lea, ever easily impressed. However, Isa is otherwise, thinking "Hmm...so, he's attached those blades of Light to his Body to reinforce his speed. They take away the gravity surrounding him and thus essentially make him as Light as a feather...but that also means a certain consequence." says Isa, realising a flaw behind Ventus' strategy.

Aqua looks on concerned but refuses to become involved, no matter how much she may want to. She acknowledges that this is a path that Ventus must tread alone if he is to grow as an independent Keyblade Wielder. Ventus moves at what appears to be lightning Mach speed, until suddenly "W-WHOA!" he tricks over himself and lands into a nearby wall.

"Hey! come on Ven! don't slouch about like that!" says Lea, encouraging Ventus to get back up. "And there it is. In exchange for gaining more speed, he has gotten faster to the point that he can't even control it. Not only that..." says Isa, analysing the trial battle. "Ugh! okay, new tactic-attack head on!" says Ventus, after regaining his footing, he resumes using his lighting speed to attack Terra directly.

But ultimately, Terra does not even block with his Keyblade and instead grabs Ventus' Keyblade with his bare hand alone. Ventus and Lea call out in unison "What!?" whilst both Isa and Aqua look on, not surprised in the least. "Sigh...come on, Ventus. I KNOW that you're stronger then this." says Terra, he latches his Keyblade into the ground before using a single flick of a finger to send Ventus flying back into the wall he crashed into before.

"AH! Ven!" says Lea. Isa says to himself again "As I thought. in exchange for making his Body Lighter, he has also basically stripped his own source of physical ability. He gained speed...but lost power. If he truly wants to win this...he's going to need both." says Isa, seeing the balance that Ventus must succeed in achieving.

"Ven, Terra." says Aqua looking on. Terra takes his Keyblade out of the ground before speaking up to Ventus "...Hey Ven. Because we have been training together all this time, I know that you are more capable then this. You've just gotten rusty, that's all. There's nothing wrong with your new move per say...but you still have to work out the kinks about it." says Terra.

Ventus manages to remove himself from being stuck into the wall, facing Terra once more. "Ugh...yeah, thanks for reminding me." says Ventus in reply to Terra before speaking towards himself inside his mind "Terra's right though, I can't help anyone if I sacrifice power for speed or even vice versa. I've got...to find the middle ground. Think, Ven! remember...remember what Master Eraqus once said during his lessons!" says Ventus, as he has a momentary flashback of both himself and Master Eraqus training together.

"...Sigh, Ventus. You are swinging with too much power behind your Keyblade and you're sacrificing your speed's Reaction timing because of it." says Eraqus, offering advice to his pupil of whom is seen completely tired out on the ground. "Huff...huff...huff...but-but Master! it's not fair! you have that powerful Keyblade of yours!" says Ventus about Eraqus' Master's Defender.

"The Master's Defender has nothing to do with it and you should know that! a Keyblade's true strength and worth of recognition can only go so far so long as the Wielder it fights side by side with grows as well. The reason you are not learning anything any quicker is because you are too hasty to learn, not eager but rather instead rushing. You are my apprentice, Ventus and as such, you must learn to focus your mind and channel your spiritual aura that empowers you just like it was a flowing river in peacetime. May your Heart be your Guiding Key, now, let's try this again. GEH YA!" says Eraqus before striking Ventus without warning, resuming the training.

Aqua and Terra are seen looking on at their Master training Ventus whilst commenting "There's a phrase no one's used in ages." says Aqua with Terra replying "Yeah, tell me about it. The Master's going old school if he's trying to teach Ven about the importance of that phrase." says Terra. "...Well, I think that's enough standing by. We should resume training also, we don't want the Master to scold us." says Aqua. Terra then replies again "...Yeah, okay. You lead the tango Aqua." says Terra, referring to the two's own training as though they were performing for an upcoming duet dance of which causes Aqua to girlishly giggle about upon realising.

"How many times must I tell you Ven!? it's not about do or do not for there is no trying. Remember, May your Heart be your Guiding Key. Now then, once more, again!" says Eraqus, taking up his fighting stance as a tired Ventus prepares to continue fighting. The flashback ends before the final scene of the Chapter shows Ventus reflecting on Eraqus' lesson that he was trying to teach him "...Yeah...May...May my Heart be my Guiding Key. It's...strange, though. Why do I...feel that I have heard that somewhere else before?" says Ventus, as he is lastly seen refocusing himself before resuming his fighting stance, causing Terra to smirk upon seeing that Ventus is now starting to get both his resolve and determination into high gear.

To be Continued.


	87. 2-77 3 Wind of the Willows

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 +-77.3: The Wind "of" the Willows:

Whilst Ventus proceeds to continue fighting Terra, he starts to recall hidden Memories within him that he did not have prior, even both before and during the events of Birth by Sleep...(A Theme that combines motifs of Ventus' Theme, the Theme of Organization XIII and the Theme of Daybreak Town called "Ne Ventus Perdas-Let Wind Not Be Lost" starts to play in the background.)

He recalls them subconsciously however, not being outright aware of them. He could hear four voices call out to him, saying his name in repeated succession. Because the Memory replay was too both hazy and rushed in sequence for Ventus to remember all at once, he had difficultly making out the voices and of whom they belonged to...

Suddenly, he awakens to find himself in his original clothing in turn in a place that he seems to not recognised..."...W-Wha? what...what is this place?" says Ventus, he takes a look around at his surroundings, appearing to not recognise any and/or all of it until finally, he takes a look at what looks like a giant clock tower.

"Is that...a clock tower? strange...why do I-! AGH!?" Ventus then also suddenly starts to scream out in pain, for upon looking at the clock tower, another rush of even more hidden Memories starts to invade his head. He sees eight unknown figures that he again appears to not know of, the figures in question revealed to actually be Ephemer, Skuld, Brain, Strelitzia, Lauriam and Elrena with the last two being made out in shadowy silhouettes but are clearly and intentionally made to appear as though they are both Demyx and Luxord. Or to be more precise, their Human "Somebodies".

However, Ventus' Memories start to intersect with another person's of certain mention elsewhere, as he starts to hallucinate seeing the clock tower of Daybreak Town switching in place with the other clock tower of Twilight Town in a both back and forth manner. "Ugh...that, that's Twilight Town..."his" home." says Ventus, by "his" referring to Roxas.

"I see...the Memories are muddled because another shares your form..." shockingly, appearing before Ventus, walking up to him is a man in a Black Coat. Although hooded, the man does carry an object within his hand...it is revealed to be the small black coloured pinwheel from the early Chapters of the story. "What!? who are you!? ! that coat! are you-!? AH!" says Ventus, his head overflowing in pain, regardless of the only slight agony that it causes.

"Because both you and "he" share a Connection of Bodies, this is proving pretty hard to deduce the true nature..." says the hooded individual, looking away from Ventus and starting to spin the small black pinwheel he is carrying. "...What-just what do you mean!?" says Ventus, he ultimately decides to summon is Keyblade, but...

"...!? W-Wait a minute, this Keyblade!" says Ventus, recognising that the Keyblade he was now wielding was not his own but rather his Missing Ache variation from KH Union Cross. "Until the Memories are no longer muddled...it is pointless to further investigate everything. I shall send you back..." says the hooded individual, as he lastly pulls up his hand and releases a Dark wave from it, in the process causing his black pinwheel to spin faster.

Ventus is sent flying by the Dark wave back into the "present", not recalling anything that had happened within the "Dreamlike World". "...Err...what was I just doing for a moment?" says Ventus, not recalling anything whatsoever. "Heads up Ven!" says Terra to Ventus, sending his Wild Gaia boulders in the same practice as falling meteors headed directly towards the latter.

Ventus, upon seeing the shooting down boulders from the sky aimed at him manages to swiftly dodge with a Dodge Roll before reanalysing the flow of the fight. He now remembers that he must concentrate on the balance of both speed AND power if he is to win this trial presented to him by his best friend.

"Sheesh...get your head in the game Ventus!" says Lea, reminding Ventus not to lose "Heart", as it were. Isa remains silent, recognising that for a sole second that something was wrong with Ventus. "Ventus...are you..." Aqua also had recognised something was wrong for that just briefest of moments, but deciding not to ponder on it at the moment, resumes concentrating on the trial at hand.

"Ven..." says Terra, concerned for Ventus but refusing to let up for him. At this moment, Terra had decided to swiftly end the battle by approaching Ventus head on using maximum speed. He suddenly appears in front of the younger Keyblade Wielder and proceeds to "strangle" him. Lea upon seeing this tries to intervene but is stopped by Isa, knowing full well that the trial battle was still in play.

"...Ven, you told me that you were serious about this, didn't you? judging from the course of this whole fight...I'm starting to think you're not ready. If otherwise...start to prove me wrong! surpass your limits! surpass me, Aqua and our Master Eraqus! I know that you are ready! now then...GEHHHH YAAA!" shouts out Terra, mimicking the battle cry of Eraqus whilst throwing Ventus into the air.

"AH! VEN!" shouts out Lea. Aqua herself saying "Ventus!" says Aqua with great concern. "Guah!" says Ventus, feeling the immense power behind Terra's throw. All of time seems to slow down in motion for Ventus as he gets thrown into the sky, thinking to himself the words "Ugh...Terra's right! what am I doing!? at this rate, I'm going to lose! ...no way, not again. I'm not...ever going to let others suffer because of such a thing...not ever again!" says Ventus, at that moment, he recalls watching the tearful sadness of Kairi, as both she and Sora had said their "goodbye" at the ending of Kingdom Hearts III...

A gushing tornado starts to appear and manifest itself around Ventus, the Wingblades surrounding him disappearing as a result. "! What's this!?" says Isa lastly, seeing that Ventus was "caught" in the "eye of the storm" and had appeared to be undergoing some kind of "personal metamorphosis". This is enough for Terra to smirk, seeing that Ventus was starting to tap into his inner potential and taking things seriously "at last".

To be Continued.


	88. -77 4 Tempered Winds

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -77.4: Tempered Winds:

"...Ven. You've...come a long way from the little brother that you were to me. Now...you are my equal of the Keyblade, a true...Keyblade Wielder!" says Terra, as he senses Ventus emerging from the "eye of the storm", now both with a Light green coloured aura surrounding him and his eyes shining bright blue.

"W-WHOA! what the!?" says Lea, almost being blown away by the strong winds now surrounding Ventus' entire Body. "Is Ventus okay!?" he exclaims, however, Isa assures Lea not to worry by stating the following "Relax, panicky. It's just "Manifestation", that's all..." says Isa, revealing to Lea the cause behind Ventus' new surge of power.

"H-Huh? "Manifest?", what are you talking about Isa?" says the absolutely clueless latter, causing the former to sigh in comical annoyance before explaining the current turning point "...Alright, to put it simply, Ventus...has done the same thing that I used to..." says Isa. Lea still confused though then asks what Isa means by his words.

"Look, I hate talking in slow motion so just cut the chase already, Isa. Just what the heck do you mean by "doing the same thing that you used to?", I don't get it at all." says Lea, hating "beating around the bush", as it were. "...Ven has entered a form of "Berserk"...my special ability from when...I was Saix." says Isa, shocking Lea.

"WHAT!? you mean when you went full rage previously!?" says Lea, recalling Isa/Saix's Berserk state. "That's right. Because of my Moon based powers, I was easily able to tap into what was called "Manifestation" by Xemnas and bring out the full usage of the latent potential that I once had as a Nobody." says Isa.

He continues to reveal by saying "Manifestation...otherwise known as "Ethereal". That is the primary component that Nobodies use in order to forge their weapons and channel their inner powers buried very deep within. Hadn't you ever noticed that?" says Isa. "!? So wait...my Chakrams and your Claymore were created from this "Ethereal" thingy? I thought that was just my flames doing all the work." says Lea, recalling a mental image of his/Axel's Eternal Flames Chakrams.

"No you moron. Think about it, as a Human, you can't practically summon Magic based Fire from out of thin air unless you learn Magic itself to begin with. Xemnas said that Ethereal is a "visual" element and that it Manifests itself from what the person perceives to be the greatest element of natural sources to them. For example, I once saw the natural Moon of Kingdom Hearts to be the greatest natural sources element and from that, I crafted my Claymore-the Lunatic from my Heart that I possessed as a Nobody." says Isa, explaining fundamentals if not coherently detailed, at least enough to Lea's both understanding and liking.

"...Nope, you lost me." says Lea of whom still does not understand exactly. "Sigh...of all the...no wonder you flopped in school when we were kids." says Isa, making a comic retort on Lea's "stupidity". "Hey! I resent that. Those lessons...just weren't to my liking, that's all." says Lea, refusing to admit that he was once bad at studying.

"Lea...Axel. You "both" envisioned your flames as the strongest natural sources and thus, that's what your Ethereal Manifested as. Ethereal is the term to described the nature of a Nobody's growing Heart and the source of their hidden strengths. It reflects the personalities of the Nobodies in question so as to "humour" them on the fact that they "didn't" have Hearts, yet were still crucial existences all the same..." says Isa, starting to explain more in concreate detail more or less.

"Wait...I think I'm starting to get it. And, because of such a crucial thing for a Nobody to know about...Xemnas omitted that truth like everything else, right?" says Lea. Isa replies "Yeah, he feared that learning about such a "organic evolution" for us beings who supposedly did not have Hearts at all would ultimately give us them or help to proceed their growing rate within, as all Human based Nobodies will obtain Hearts regardless either way, no exceptions. We have to thank both Roxas and Sora for that one..." says Isa, realising the irony both behind and of the evolutionary process for Nobodies.

"...! But wait, you said that Ven's undergoing the same thing, he's not a Nobody though! so then what's happening right in front of us?" says Lea. Isa then replies again "Manifestation or Ethereal doesn't just apply to Nobodies alone, it can apply to "Somebodies" too. Xehanort's younger time travelling self was able to incorporate the same means for his own powers and with his older version's help, combine them with that Xehanort's Keyblade. In my case, the Moon element had overwhelmed me and had left me in a rage filled stupor without concentrative thoughts, only keen on destruction and nothing more." says Isa.

Continuing on, he again states "But this is different for Ven...before, he summoned the Wind around him in the form of blades. Next, he evolved that practice by latching them onto his Body. That stage could be called "Manifest Lv. II" and now...what we're seeing here is "Manifest Lv. III". Ventus has not just summoned the Wind itself and latched it onto his Body as though it was armour...but instead, he has now accepted that form of both strength and power fully into himself, reaching a higher state of evolution. Evolving upon evolving basically..." says Isa, trying to make a final simple statement.

"! So then..." as Lea looks on, Aqua ultimately decides to stand by the side of both him and Isa, finishing what Lea had already deduced through speech-"That's right...ever since our lost decade of time, myself, Ventus and especially Terra have been training to hone our skills to the upmost peek condition and make up for all of that lost time. What you see now is the hard earned result of Ventus' training...he has truly...come a long way." says Aqua with a single slight tear in her eye, remembering the old days.

Returning to the point of view in the battle, Ventus, glowing brightly grips his fist back and forth, sensing the immense surge inside himself. "This is...my true power?" says Ventus. "Not bad, Ven. You really have come a long, long way in over a whole year's time. I'm impressed...but...this trial is still in play and I can't...AFFORD TO GO EASY ON YOU." says Terra lastly, we see a closeup of his face, showing us a slight secondary glimpse of one of his blue coloured eyes turning amber. Something that greatly shocks and only slightly horrifies Ventus upon noticing...

Nevertheless, Ventus says lastly himself "...Terra. Thank you...thanks for sparing with me all that time, you and Aqua. But still...I'm going to win this! the Winds...are on my side!" says Ventus, swinging his Keyblade arm and in the process, unleashing a large gust of Wind right behind him. He prepares to face off against Terra yet again for what appeared to be the final round of the trial that would ultimately decide Ventus' true both growth and worth as a Keyblade Wielder.

To be Continued.


	89. 2-77 4 Deep Will

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 +-77.4: Deep Will:

Ventus and Terra begin the final round of their trial battle...with the latter deciding to unveil a both unique and especially very shocking twist to it. "Ven...I think it's time to gauge the strength of your resolve...with this next technique of mine..." says Terra, surprisingly, he takes off his bandana...

"...?" Ventus does not know what Terra is planning whilst everyone else looks on before Aqua herself starts to feel a very uneasy feeling within her Heart. "...Terra." says Aqua, concerned for her friend...as Terra begins to unveil his new secret stratagem. "Ventus...I have never shown this to both you and especially Aqua...in case of what you thought about it..." says Terra, as suddenly, a wave of Darkness starts to emerge from his shoulders.

This shocks both Lea and Isa and especially both Ventus and Aqua with the former commenting on this "W-What!? Terra!? what's going on!?" says Ventus, unsure and worried about Terra. Suddenly...Terra's voice changes, bringing about a very familiar sinister sounding tone from it-"...Ventus. Are you ready? to challenge...my "Mode X"?" says Terra, revealing the name of this new technique.

Ultimately, the wave of Darkness surrounding him had changed his hair completely white and his eyes also completely amber. Upon looking at this visage, Aqua becomes horrified as she now knows what Terra has become...he has transformed into his Terra-Xehanort appearance of his very own volition! Ventus, recognising Terra-Xehanort then speaks out against this transformation "TERRA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" shouts out Ventus in absolute shock.

"That's!?" says Lea, followed by Isa "Xehanort!" says Isa. The two of them recalling mental images of Apprentice Xehanort, "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas altogether. Just as Aqua was about to move in and intervene at this point, "Terra-Xehanort" lifts up his head and stops her, revealing "...Relax, everybody. It's still me." says "Terra-Xehanort", trying to prove to everyone that he is still Terra at Heart.

"!?" Everyone is greatly shocked by his words but remain obviously sceptical. "Aqua...Ven. I knew that if I had shown this to you two, you would become fearful...but trust me, this is all under control." says Terra, starting to reveal the mystery behind this transformation of his. "I...could never control the Darkness inside me...no matter how much I tried to." says Terra.

He continues "Because of that, Xehanort was easily able to exploit that and transform me into...into this. Even so...it was thanks to you both. It was thanks to you Aqua, Ven, that I never truly lost sight of the Light that was within me. My will remained strong...and it had manifested itself in a multitude of forms...in order to protect you." says Terra, recalling mental images of the Lingering Will, Terra's Heart intervening during the final fight between both "himself" and Aqua and lastly Xehanort's Guardian-A-K-A Terra's own Heartless.

"...You see, that was my very own Manifestation, just like you in front of me right now Ven. The strength to never, ever give up on my friends..." says Terra, explaining the reasoning behind why he never gave up even once. "...But...that still doesn't explain..." despite hearing Terra's words, Aqua still remained sceptical. Terra cannot help but slightly smirk before resuming a serious expression upon his face and further explain "...It turns out that even though Xehanort's Heart was expelled from mine, traces of it still remained...they will never fully go away, no matter how much I try to get rid of them. I started to despair...but then, I realised. Because Master Eraqus was part of my Heart too, I could balance his and Xehanort's influences upon me together. And thus...I found my solution: I called it Mode X-"Mode Xehanort". Essentially, I take on the form of Xehanort "inside" me...but, combining it with my Memories of the Master. I use those Memories as my basis to take control of the reins within me and make "Xehanort" submit to me...now, "he" and I are one in the same." says Terra, finally explaining that he had completely assimilated Terra-Xehanort into himself with the "help" of Master Eraqus.

"!?" everyone is well and truly shocked by Terra's statement before he redirects his gaze towards Ventus. "Ven...the power you now possess from all of our training together...that is the power of your "Connections", our bonds. Not just between the three of us...but between all of us, together. And now...I want to see...that final resolve of yours!" says Terra, unleashing a wave of strong yet controlled Darkness...the Dark itself shockingly not feeling malevolent in the slightest.

Although Lea and Isa appear sceptical from the Darkness that they feel, Ventus and Aqua realise otherwise...this was truly their friend, Terra, in control! thusly..."...Okay, I'll trust you on this, Terra. Aqua! you're the Master! is it okay to continue!?" says Ventus, asking Aqua for her okay whilst Terra remains silent, wondering what her answer will be.

Despite her traumatic Memories of Terra-Xehanort, upon looking directly at "him" does she surprisingly see not Terra-Xehanort per say but rather, the Terra that she has always known. From this...Aqua makes her final conclusive answer: "...The trial will proceed! as Master of the Land of Departure, I allow this!" says Aqua.

Smiling from her answer, Terra proceeds to face Ventus now with his Mode X, finally starting to get things underway...

To be Continued.


	90. -77 5 Final Round

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -77.5: The Final Round:

"...Terra, let's end this I'm going on that journey! I'm going to help Lea and Isa find their missing friend, count on it!" says Ventus, levelling up the tempo of the strong winds emerging behind him. "Ven..." says Lea, concerned for his friend fighting for his and Isa's sakes. "Yeah...only if you can beat me! come Guardian!" says Terra, calling upon the Xehanort's Guardian that once served as his own Heartless.

"What the!? that thing!?" says Ventus, moving within the air itself as he looks on Terra, Aqua being the same kind of shocked as Ven is. "This Heartless was myself, once...would it really be that strange to call upon it!?" says Terra, ordering his Guardian to attack on his behalf. Ventus blocks with his Reversi Sweep Keyblade "Geh! no...I suppose not! says Ventus, pushing back the Guardian's fist.

"Come back!" says Terra, taking command of the Guardian as it is called back by him and guards his rear. "Don't worry Ven, this Guardian of mine won't steal a Heart unless ordered to." says Terra, as his Guardian proceeds to charge up lightning bolts in it's hands and then shoot them directly at it's opponent.

"Uh huh...thanks for the warning! WIND!" says Ventus, shouting out the last bit by using the wind to guard himself against the lightning shot at him. "Apparently, Wind can cancel out lightning so, you're loss Terra!" says Ventus, finding enjoyment in the fight. (This bit was a reference to Naruto: Shippuden.)

"Stay focused Ventus! this is you're trial here, not mine!" says Terra, moving about the place by "flash-stepping". (A unintentional reference to Bleach but happy all the same about it. :]) "Oh, right, sorry!" says Ventus, he directly charges at Terra, locking Keyblades with him. In this moment, Ventus looks up to see the Guardian getting ready to grab him but manages to swiftly dodge just in the nick of time.

"Tch!" says Terra with Ventus replying "Heh! how's that!?" says Ventus. Only for Terra to reply himself "Not done yet!" Terra decides to transform his Ends of the Earth into it's Ultima Cannon form, intending to shoot a giant energy blast that Ventus would not be able to block alone. "H-HUH!? hey come on Terra! that's not fair!" says Ventus, recalling the destructive power and capabilities both behind and of the Ultima Cannon.

"A duel is never fair unless it's sports, that's rule number one for any and all kinds of real life battles, Ventus. You should always make advantages of the fights when they are given to you...because you never know...WHO WILL USE THEM FIRST!" shouts out Terra, instantly firing his Ultima Cannon.

"! Uh-oh!" says Ventus, as he tries to block the Ultima Cannon blast aimed right against him. "AH! Ven!" says Lea, Isa places a hand on his friend, saying the words "Don't interfere, Lea. Remember, this is a trial...any involvement on our part and Ventus may have just lost either way." says Isa. Aqua follows by speaking up "He's right...Terra wishes that he could go easy on Ventus but knows he can't. This is...more a trial of growth then it is acceptance...for the both of them." says Aqua, recognising the "real fight" that her friends are fighting directly in front of her of which surprises Lea from her words.

"Ven! are you going to give up yet!?" says Terra, still firing the Ultima Cannon. "UGH! N-NO! I WON'T! shouts out Ventus, starting to be pushed back by the Ultima Cannon strike. "Heh...I knew it, you are much stronger then before...but this is my win, accept that!" says Terra, powering up the strike even more.

"Whoa hey! that's not fair! upping the voltage like that-" before Lea could finish his sentence, Aqua interrupts him. "No, it is fair. All fights are equally fair...regardless if they are fought to the death...didn't Terra just speak of that moments ago?" says Aqua, correcting Lea. He comically gulps with Isa also correcting him "...Moron." says Isa.

"...Sora...if...if you were here...what would you do. What would you do...to win this fight?" says Ventus, focusing upon how would Sora normally win his fights, having spent as long as he had with him. He recalls Sora out in Memory "I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power!" and "My friends...they are my power!" from both Kingdom Hearts and Dream Drop Distance respectively.

"...!?" Ventus then also recalls himself saying something similar during his fight with Vanitas-"My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" says Ventus in the seconds flashback. "That's right...how could I be so stupid as to forget that? ...thanks, Sora." says Ventus with a smile upon his face.

"!? His demeanour has changed." says Terra in his mind, noticing Ventus' changed expression before he calls out "...TERRA! AQUA! LEA! ISA! AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO! YOU ARE ALL...MY POWER!" shouts out Ventus, greatly shocking everyone present with his declaration. Watching atop the stairs of the entrance to the Land of Departure's castle not too very far away is none other then his Chirithy…

It says the words "...May your Heart be your Guiding Key, young Ven..." says the Chirithy. Returning to Ventus' point of view, for a second, he thought that he could hear his Chirithy's voice "C-Chirithy!?" says Ventus before then resuming focus. Ventus manages to strength the strong winds surrounding him and ultimately push back the Ultima Cannon Shotlock orb.

"He-He deflected the Ultima Cannon!?" says Terra. "Alright! way to go Ventus!" says Lea, cheering Ventus on whilst both Aqua and Isa like Terra cannot believe what was happening. Ventus holds his Keyblade with both hands, infusing the wind energy into it in order to create a Light blast of wind based elemental properties.

"This is it! the end! Terra! I'm finishing this! GO!" shouts out Ventus, aiming the beam of Light blast directly at Terra who blocks with his Keyblade, surrounding the hand holding it with upmost Darkness. "GAH! this Light! it's strong!" says Terra, feeling the strength of resolve behind the beam attack.

"...Ever since I saw the Light of the past...it got me thinking. What if...I could tap into that kind of strength too?" says Ventus, recalling when Sora fought the Demon Storm in Kingdom Hearts III. Because of the strong wind backlash, his headband accidentally becomes untied and flies off Ventus' head towards the direction of the castle, where the Chirithy grabs it and holds onto it.

"...I'm not alone, my friends are here! everyone..." Ventus recalls all of his friends that he remembers on the left side of his head and the silhouettes of his past friends from his Union X days on the right. At last, he uses the beam of Light to push back Terra's Darkness filled defence and break it, exclaiming "Alright! got...it..." however, having nearly spent all of his reserves of strength at this point, Ventus falls unconscious, his Keyblade disappearing upon falling to the floor.

"!? Ven!" says Terra, ending the trial as he rushes up to Ventus' aid. He deactivates his "Terra-Xehanort form/Mode X, reverting to his normal hair and skin colour, as well as his normal voice instead of Terra-Xehanort's/"Ansem"'s. Aqua also rushes to Ventus' aid, alongside Lea and Isa. The last scene shows a smiling closeup of the sleeping Ventus, believing that he had rightfully won the trial at this point.

To be Continued.


	91. X-77 6 Lonesome and Lonely Vanity

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 X-77.6: Lonesome and Lonely Vanity:

Terra is seen cradling Ventus in his arms, as the former says to the latter in his sleep "...You did good, Ventus." says Terra, approaching him and the unconscious Ven were Aqua, Lea and Isa whilst Ventus himself was seen happy asleep. However, as he slept, he started to see visuals of a place he had seen naught beforehand...

...It appeared to be a giant shining city, glistening with all kinds of colours all around. It's local settings were based on a combination of both medieval and high technology. There were people shockingly wearing similar robes to that of "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness...a coincidence? maybe...or maybe not.

Through the eyes of another...Ventus had looked down below at this ancient kingdom like background from an above place that overlooked both everyone and everything that was in the sight of the peek in question. Although Ventus could not see this person per say...it was revealed to be none other...then Vanitas!

Being seen without his mask offscreen, as he held said mask within his hand. Vanitas said to himself the following words of comment whilst looking out at this both strange and mysterious World "...Hmph, what a huge World. No way that it's part of anything bigger...this World is just about as big as a World could get. Seriously...why is it...coming here each time helps to calm my nerves?" says Vanitas, reflecting on the past that had led up to now for him personally.

He recalls when he was defeated by Ventus and then again alongside Sora, the two of whom he once considered his "brothers who live in the Light". Even so...Vanitas had opposed his "brothers", standing in the Darkness that opposes Light itself. After he was defeated by Ventus and Sora together, he then recalls how he was brought back into existence.

"...Even though my Replica Body was destroyed and that should have been the end of me for reals...my Negative Emotions were still revived and in this World of all places no less. I was found by those fanatics wearing masks and right away, they inducted me into their ranks...I figured I join them for the fun of it, if I could cause trouble in the process." says Vanitas, explaining both how and especially why he joined up with the Solaeris Apostoli.

"Solaeris Apostoli...Solaeris...shouldn't it be "Solaris"? why the heck is an E in there? ...tch, no matter, like I care. Mana only forced me here back to this World in order to cool my head off after what happened..." says Vanitas, gripping a fist as he recalls the humiliating defeat that he had suffered back on the World of Motunui at the hands of Kairi, Law and everyone else there.

"Those inferior idiots...I'll show them the next time we meet...I'll get my revenge for my injustice, of that, be certain." says Vanitas, swearing revenge, still vengeful about the previous loss. Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opens up behind him and appears a hooded Demyx, of whom immediately unveils his hood.

"Yo! masked dude! how ya been!? where were you? the higher ups have been calling in for you..." says Demyx, casually greeting Vanitas. He meekly replies with annoyance in his tone "...Tch, the Benched." says Vanitas, remembering Demyx prior from Kingdom Hearts III, as a member of the "Real" Organization XIII.

"Whoa hey! so not cool bro! just because I got benched doesn't mean that you can look down upon me, I mean. The tables have turned! now I am the superior. Neat huh?" says Demyx, gloating. However, Vanitas couldn't care less "...Hmph, like I care about any of that. Later, Benched, I'm going elsewhere cause I can't stand the sight of you." says Vanitas, getting up from sitting down and then jumping down below into the castle town itself, leaving Demyx with a comic expression that says across it "unbelievable".

Half an hour later, Vanitas is seen wandering the castle town, taking a look at the back-alleyway surroundings. "Heh, these back streets are my kind of place, nothing but thugs all around to rein in. Who knows? maybe I can become their boss and slowly amass an army in order to take over this entire speck of a kingdom!" says Vanitas, discussing gleeful plans of "World domination".

Before he could discuss with himself anymore, he overhears talking nearby. "Hey lady, don't you mess with us." says a voice, followed by another voice "Yeah, it's not polite to us citizens." says the other voice. Vanitas hangs around a corner in secret, witnessing an argument happening. It was between three man and a young woman...

The last of the three man speaks up by saying "I thought that you said that it was "your" duty to help us, the people of this country. So? are you going back on that? are you going to abandon us?" says the last man. Vanitas was instantly able to recognise the type of men that the three were just from their words alone.

"Great...lowlife ruffians, so self important. How ridiculous...hmm?" just as Vanitas was deciding to walk away, he then noticed the young woman in question they were talking with. She had long flowing ebony coloured hair and bright brown coloured eyes, she replied to the three "...You're right, I would never abandon the peoples of my homeland...but you three are not from here. You are nothing but thugs, mercenaries who are harassing the peoples on the behalf of our sworn enemies. The Solaeris Apostoli!" says the woman.

"!? What!?" Vanitas was greatly shocked to hear the name of the group that he was currently working for. "Look lady, we don't care who we work for, as long as we get paid. And one of those guys wearing the creepy masks with that weird looking X on them told us to dispose of you, saying that you would become a future threat to them. Don't blame us...blame the money, since money is the source of all greed in this accursed World." says the lead thug, he forcibly tries to take the hand of the woman, expecting her to cry.

But just then-"SLAP!" did the young woman give a great big huge slap across the leader's face. "Do not think me some dame in distress, I am a Duchess' daughter, I do not ask for respect, nor command it. However...it is proper to treat everyone with the same equal amount of respect, don't you dare think that you are superior above others!" says the woman, her words greatly shocking the three thugs.

But...none more so then especially Vanitas, himself becoming highly shocked just from seeing the young woman in action and her words. Even so, the ruffians themselves were not impressed, the head ruffian after getting slapped then saying the words "...That's it, you've done it now! I was hoping to make you disappear peacefully...now we're just going to have to go with Plan B. Boys! finish her off!" says the ruffian, the other two agreeing with simple nods.

"...Karasu!" calls out the young woman, suddenly, above from the sky flew down a crow of all things and had proceeded to peck the three thugs on their heads. The woman quickly tried to escape whilst this was happening but ultimately was unable to, tripping over a barrel filled with apples. The head thug had prepared to eliminate her then with a dagger, gloating "Hehe...no where to run now, "your highness". Say goodbye to your pet bird and the World you know-GOODBYE!" shouts out the thug, although trying to instil fear into the woman, it does not.

She remains steadfast, even in the approach of an oncoming strike of death. Although clearly scared, she held back her tears, wanting to accept her possible end with honour, dignity and grace. Just as she closed her eyes and had awaited her fate...Vanitas then appeared on the scene, using his Void Gear to block the final strike.

Everyone present is greatly shocked by this sudden appearance made by him, as the young woman opens up her eyes slowly and a bright glint momentarily blinds her. It was the sun of the World reflecting off of Vanitas' mask, shining directly into her eyes. "...Oi. I'm not really the gentleman type...but still, somehow seeing this woman in trouble just annoys me in someway. Get lose, will ya?" says Vanitas in a simple manner.

"Huh!? who in the heck are you, you masked freak!?" says the head thug, picking a fight. Offscreen a few moments later, Vanitas had badly beaten all of the three ruffians up, forcing them to retreat with comical terror in their eyes. After de-summoning his Keyblade, he tries to take his leave. Until suddenly, the young woman takes hold of his arm.

"...Huh?" says Vanitas, surprised by this action. "Wait a minute, that weapon...you wield...a Keyblade? masked stranger?" says the woman with Vanitas becoming further surprised upon her knowledge of his weapon. "What the? you know about the Keyblade? ...just who in the heck are you?" says Vanitas, wanting to know at this point.

"Oh! please, excuse me. Because you wear a mask, I was mistrustful of you subconsciously and had forgot that you are my saviour for just a brief moment...but there is a reason for that. Especially since it is Connected to the Keyblade." says the woman. The crow from before that she called Karasu then reappears and sits itself upon the young woman's head, as she lastly reveals her name.

"...Pleased to meet you, masked hero. My name is Viridian. I hope...we will learn about one another, yes?" says Viridian, including an offer into her words. Leaving Vanitas with a comical blank expression upon his mask, not knowing what to make of this situation and instead finding it to be tedious as heck...here's to the future.

To be Continued.

(Credit goes toward YessieMaltese for the Character of Viridian.)


	92. D-77 7 Last Two Journeys

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 ÷-77.7: The Last Two Journeys:

A few hours after the trial had ended, Ventus had awoken in his room to see Lea sitting on a chair in front of his bed, watching over him. Lea snores until Ven wakes him "Ugh...Lea?" says the awakening Ven. A comic snore bubble then pops as Lea himself then awakens. "H-Huh!? wha? ! Ven! you're awake." says Lea, happy to see Ventus having finally awoke.

"Y-Yeah, I could say the same thing about you...what happened?" says Ventus, trying to recall the bits and pieces prior. "! Well man, you sure put on a spectacle. We were all impressed, Terra and Aqua especially. Isa was Isa as usual and me? you got my blood pumping throughout the whole dang fight! but...in the end...it was your loss." says Lea, revealing to Ventus that he had won the battle but lost the war...

"!? ...Sorry." says Ven, as Lea replies "Huh? for what?" says Lea, baffled. "...It's just, I really wanted to prove myself to everyone...and now...I can't help you and Isa out..." says Ven, disappointed with himself. "...Sigh, what? that's all?" says a casual Lea, rubbing the back of his head. Ventus is surprised before Lea then reveals the following "...Look Ven, you did what you had to do. No one can blame you for that...so what of the outcome? as long as you were able to give a few hard-knocks in edgewise, that should be satisfying enough, don't you think?" says Lea, after rubbing his head places his hand on his lap whilst waving about the other in the air.

"...Still...I really, truly wanted to help..." says Ven, still lamenting at this point. "Now, now. Don't start that, "kid"." says Lea, mocking Ventus for his age again. "Hey! I'm not a kid! !?" upon hearing Lea mock him, Ventus uncharacteristically had lashed out. "PFF! HA, HA, HAAA! man oh man, you crack me up! it's not just your looks but also your mannerisms! you and Roxas are practically twins, heh." says Lea, referring about the similarities between both Ventus and the just now aforementioned Roxas.

Knocking on the door at that moment are both Aqua and Isa, having come to check up on their respective best friends. "! Aqua! Isa!" says Ven, calling out to the two as he decides to get out of bed. "Yo, glad to see you're back so soon, how did it go?" says Lea, asking Isa a particular question.

"...It wasn't bad, training against a Keyblade Wielder helped improved my views on them." says Isa, apparently having trained with Aqua in the meantime. Aqua however says in reply towards Lea "Oh please, he may be putting on a bold act right now but I had him running in circles." says Aqua, upon revealing this, Isa comically feels ashamed and embarrassed, shying around everyone else with naught a word.

Noticing his comic shyness, Ventus, Lea and Aqua cannot help but laugh happily with Isa in this moment, in the process causing him to Lighten up as well. "...Oh yeah! where's Terra!?" says Ventus, wanting to know where Terra is. Aqua remains quiet until revealing Terra's location-"...He's in the great hallway, if you have fully recuperated, go see him Ven. He wants to talk to you about something..." says Aqua, mentioning something of great importance to Ventus of which causes him, Lea and Isa to all become puzzled by.

A few minutes later, Ventus goes on ahead to meet with Terra, sitting in one of the three thrones in the great hall. Terra claps his hands and says to Ventus "...Congratulations, Ven. You...are now...a new true Keyblade Master." says Terra, giving Ventus a moment until he fully realises what Terra had just said to him.

"...H-HUUUUUUUH!?" Ventus humorously explodes his head upon hearing these words. He says to Terra "W-WHAT!? WHO!? WHAT!? WHEN!? WHAT!? WHERE!? JUST...WHAT!?" shouts out Ventus, repeating what over and over again. Terra waves both of his arms about whilst sitting in front of Ven, trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey easy, easy Ventus. Remember it echoes throughout here..." says Terra. Ventus then replies "But! but! that couldn't have been a Mark of Mastery Exam, it wasn't! only a proper true Keyblade Master can conduct the Exam and it was only a trial to see if I was worthy of going out into the Worlds officially now!" says Ventus, recalling when he left without permission.

"...Ven, to tell you the truth, that wouldn't have been possible in the slightest. Apprentices to the Keyblade would never be allowed to leave their Master's side, even if they begged with all of their Hearts..." says Terra, placing a hand upon his Heart whilst greatly shocking his friend in the process.

"...The only difference from last time when you left was because you left without permission. As for the others...well, they didn't have Masters to begin with, that's why." says Terra about Ventus himself, Sora and Riku before continuing with the following statement "I knew that if I had revealed to you that it was the Mark of Mastery, you would have refused it out of thinking for me. But...I wasn't going to allow that and so, me and Aqua figured that the timing when your friends had arrived was the perfect chance to conduct the Exam. We played it out so that you would think that I was conducting it when really...it was Aqua all along." says Terra.

Aqua, Lea and Isa then appear on the scene. "He's right, Ventus…" says Aqua, as he replies "Aqua!?" says Ven. Aqua reveals "Ven...you keep telling yourself that you're grown up now and you want to explore the outside World. Whilst that aspect is indeed true about you...it would have also meant that you would subconsciously think that we would be going as well...Ven, we are older now and wiser. We would love to go on another adventure with each other...but we have positions to uphold now, it wouldn't be so easy to circumvent all that." says Aqua, explaining the politics behind the current matter.

"Aqua's right...Ven, it's time for you to spread your wings and see the Worlds on your own this time around, like you said beforehand...we are your power and you ours...we want to prove that on our very own grounds of proof as well. We can't let our underclassman steal all the spotlight now, can we?" says Terra, smiling whilst proceeding to stand up from the throne and approach Ventus.

"! Terra...Aqua. You guys..." says Ventus, confused as how to handle all of this new information, especially having become a new true Keyblade Master now. Lea wraps an arm around Ventus, saying to him "Hey, if you don't want the position, I'll gladly take it!" says Lea. Aqua comically rebukes him however, also joining in their conversation.

"Don't be joking, the way you are currently, it will be a million years before you can catch up to us seniors!" says Aqua about herself, Terra and Ventus. "Hey! I've been training too! we just had a training match 2 and a half hours ago didn't we!?" says Lea, revealing that he was also training and not just Isa.

"Yes but for the remaining half and two full hours, your friend put up much more of a fight then you did yourself against me. Unlike you, it didn't take a single of my magic spells in order to quell his "blazing spirit"." says Aqua, revealing the details more or less. "WHAT!? is that how it went down Isa!?" says Lea, having been "caught out", as it were.

"Sigh...sheesh, "Axel". Even though you have a Keyblade and I don't...you're still bad at learning anything at all." says Isa, mocking Lea. "W-WHY YOU!" everyone cannot help but laugh out loud at Lea's comical expense at this point. Terra places a hand upon Ventus' shoulder, saying to him the words "Ventus...I'm proud of you, Aqua is too. And I know if he were here too...so would the Master. It's okay...I don't want to hamper your progress over concerns for me, I can handle myself. Don't you worry...I'll catch up to both you and Aqua one day someday not too very far from now, I haven't give up yet. Nor do I intend to ever...I mean, after all, being a Keyblade is all that I have dreamed about." says Terra.

His words causing Ventus to become tearful, Aqua as well though slightly in the latter's case. "For now, I'll let you have the spotlight...don't let everyone's expectations of you falter...Master Ventus." says Terra, officially proclaiming Ventus to be a true Keyblade Master on Master Aqua's behalf with her absolute approval.

Lea and Isa each congratulate the new Keyblade Master "This is awesome, Ventus! once I learn how to properly study, I'm going to catch up to you." says Lea, Isa replying "...So never?" says Isa, mocking Lea again. Everyone slightly giggles as then suddenly, out of the blue...

"UGH! what-what's that Light!?" says Lea, his eyesight almost being blinded from an emerging blue and white Light in the very back of the hall. "...A message!?" says Aqua, she rushes to see the gemstone that the Light is spreading from, discovering that it is none other then Master Yen Sid, projecting his entire visual from the Light itself in the centre of the hallway for everyone to see.

"Master Yen Sid!" everyone except Isa exclaims. "...Aqua, Terra, Ventus...and Lea too, it appears." says Yen Sid, greeting everyone with his semi transparent projection. "Whoa, okay, that's cool." says Lea, looking on at the projection. "Shush!" Isa shushes Lea before Aqua says to Yen Sid "...What is it Master? you don't normally call the Land of Departure..." says Aqua.

Yen Sid then lastly reveals "...Everyone, please heed closely what I am about to say...you should be expecting "guests" entering the Realm In-Between at Twilight Town...OTHER Keyblade Wielders." says Yen Sid, the last words he speaks causing everyone to react with huge expressions upon their faces.

...Elsewhere...in the familiar Sands of Time...Kairi and the others are seen "reuniting" with someone, an old...friend...

To be Continued.

(Prince of Persia Arc resumes next Chapter.)


	93. Past Friends and Future Allies Re:START

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXVII: Friends of the Past, Allies of the Future-Re:START:

This continues off from where the last "Past Friends and Future Allies" had ended. Beginning with an explanation behind both Kairi and Dastan's team attack. It is called "D.C.D-Dagger. Chrono-stasis. Displacement" and starts with Kairi suffering a direct attack from an enemy whole intentionally, however, Dastan right behind her would proceed to jump up above into the sky and press the Dagger of Time's jewel hilt.

By doing so, he reverses Time by a few seconds and allows Kairi to become unharmed whilst rethinking her actions on how to approach the enemy in question. Together, Kairi and Dastan would next unleash a series of consecutive sword slashes from all sides in a sphere like pattern that would end by Dastan freezing Time once more. In the process allowing the two to strike with even faster movements then beforehand and upon finishing their full blitzkrieg, Time would resume and all of the surrounding enemies would be eliminated as a result.

(Now onto the actual Chapter itself.)

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Dastan and Tamina confront the one who seems to know the first three, carrying a cigarette under his hood. Jiminy then appears and comments on this strange person standing in front of the group. "...Who...is this fella? you know him?" says Jiminy, asking Kairi and the others. They huddle amongst themselves before comically shagging their hands away whilst kneeling, all saying in reply the exact same thing-"Nope, no way." says Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"I thought so..." says Jiminy. Donald then replies "Aw phooey! be serious Jiminy! why would we know someone whose likely to catch on fire with that ridiculous getup!?" says Donald, commenting on the cigarette being a source of concern. "Gawrsh, that sure is dangerous. It's bad for recycling too!" says Goofy, commenting instead on litter.

"...Seriously?" says Donald in a unbelievable manner until Dastan walks past him, speaking up to the hooded stranger. "...Are you a mercenary? have they already sent out Bounty flyers? that was fast..." says Dastan. However, the hooded strange remains silent towards Dastan until seeing the latter deciding to draw his sword at the moment, not getting an immediate response.

"Answer me! are you with Nizam!?" says Dastan in anger. Tamina tries to calm him down by saying "Dastan, calm your nerves! do not let yourself get worked up here!" says Tamina, not knowing the stranger allegiance's yet. "...Heh, heh. Oh I see now...so THAT'S what's going on here, eh? …"smokes"...you two sure can't help yourselves out of trouble, no matter who it is that you're paired up with." says the hooded man directly towards both Donald and Goofy, confusing them greatly.

Kairi is the next to approach the stranger whilst summoning her Destiny's Embrace "...I don't know who you are...but if you are truly an enemy...I'm sorry but-" Kairi prepares to fight the stranger if need be. Shockingly though, the stranger himself pulls from under his hood what looks like a uniquely shaped spear, at this point deciding to fight the heroes after all.

"Less yammering tootsie and more backbone, if you've decided to travel...then let's just see what you have got then!" the hooded individual lunges at the heroes with his spear in both hands, knocking them into groups of two with Kairi, Donald and Goofy on one side and both Dastan and Tamina on the other. "AH! Kairi!" calls out Tamina, the stranger proceeds to click his fingers and in turn, summon a Shell barrier to keep the others outside.

Wanting to see how strong the three he is fighting truly are, he challenges them to a duel by taunting them. Falling for it, Kairi says in reply "Tch! this is bad guys!" says Kairi. Donald follows up with the words "Don't worry! we've got this!" says Donald. Goofy also follows up by saying "Yeah! you said it Donald." says Goofy, as he and the other two prepare to fight their sudden opponent.

During the equally sudden fight, the stranger relies on fighting with his long range spear to also fight close range. His routine of attacks normally consist of striking from above and lunging downwards, in a manner similar to a Final Fantasy based Dragoon. During parts of the fight however, his concentration is broken by his cigarette temporarily Lighting up his cloak, forcing him to put it out whilst giving Kairi and her companions a chance to find an opening guard break.

After forcing him into a few corners each time, he jumps back and brings out another sudden dynamite pack of all things. "D-D-D-!?" shouts out Donald, followed by Goofy also shouting "DYNAMITE!?" shouts out Goofy. "Hehe...bombs away, you rookies!" the stranger throws the pack directly at them, however, Kairi relies on a defence "Reaction Command" called "You Can Have It Back!" that literally with a backwards twist and a swing of her Keyblade alone sends the dynamite flying directly back at her opponent.

"...Ah." the stranger notices the pack headed directly towards him. Upon the horizon, lastly suddenly, Pete and his group of Heartless riders then arrive on the scene. "AH HA! there they are! what's this? a Shell barrier? oh ho ho! not on my watch!" Pete notices that a Shell barrier was in placement but was still determined to directly charge through nonetheless.

It was in that very same moment upon breaking through the barrier that the returning dynamite was being sent the stranger's way and just as it was being sent his way, he dodges and it ends up right in front of Pete's face. "...!? UH OH." says Pete, the dynamite exploding directly right up in his face itself alongside his riders also getting caught up in the explosion.

"W-W-W-WHAAAAT!?" shout out Donald and Goofy, shocked by how everything turned out in just that single moment alone...

To be Continued.


	94. Past Friends and Future Allies-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Part LXXVIII: Past Friends and Future Allies-Part 2:

Pete is sent flying into the air from the explosion with his pants comically burning from the fire and all of his Heartless riders are destroyed in the process. (Fortunately, though riding on real horses were the horses themselves able to sense the oncoming danger and at the opportune moment, swing off their distasteful riders straight into the explosion itself. The riders treated the horses with unfair contempt along the way whilst trying to find Kairi's group and thus had become the impetus of their own demises, the horses immediately leave afterwards.)

"YEEEEOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!" screams out Pete in delightful comic pain and agony, as he falls back down towards the ground, face forward. His butt still on fire, he gets back up and immediately tries to roll his butt across the sand in order to get rid of the fire. Finally he succeeds and says "...Phew! ahhh...heaven." says Pete, wiping a big sweat off from the top of his brow.

"...Err...did that...really just happen?" says Dastan, not believing the situation at hand with Tamina sharing his sentiments "Y-Yes...shockingly enough...it did just happen." says Tamina. Upon regaining his senses, Pete gets back up and faces the group who had caused him trouble just now. "ALRIGHT! whose the one that did it!? who gets around throwing dynamite at people!? somebody could get hurt. Folks at home, please remember this, dynamite is not something to be messed around with." says Pete, bumping his hand on top of the other whilst breaking the 4th wall.

"WAK! who are you talking to, you big Goof!?" says Donald, angered by Pete's appearance at their location. "But Donald, I'M Goofy." says Goofy. Donald then replies "D'oh...it was a rhetorical thing, Goofy." says Donald, though Goofy still remains clueless. "So you're Pete! you're the one who gave Sora and everyone so much trouble in the past!" says Kairi, directly confronting Pete.

"Hmm? whose dat? ...oh! I remember now! you're the little girly two shoes that that punk Riku caught a while back for Maleficent. Say...weren't you the spiky doofus' girlfriend as well?" says Pete. "D-DOOFUS!? how dare you! Sora is NOT a doofus! ...not in the traditional sense anyways." says Kairi, begrudgingly accepting that Sora could be at times mostly clueless.

"...I'm surprised she didn't comment about the girlfriend thing..." says Goofy in comical telepathic communication with Donald, as he replies via the reverse Connection "...Ditto that." says Donald. Pete then distastefully laughs at Kairi, saying to her hurtful words "Oh I get it now! so, the brat with the Key left you all behind...on accounts of girly girl here!" says Pete, shocking everyone present.

The hooded stranger listens on in the background, intently listening. "T-That's!" says Kairi. "Heh! it all makes sense now. I guess I should owe you a big thanks. Thanks to you, me and Maleficent haven't been getting any trouble whatsoever from kid Keyblade Wielder...meaning...he croaked his last croak! "laughs"!" Pete evilly laughs, mocking Kairi's feelings and blaming her for Sora's "demise".

"Why you! I'll teach you Pete, you big-!?" before Donald could intervene however, Tamina holds him back and Dastan places a hand on Kairi's shoulder all of a sudden. "I don't know what the woman's deal is...but I can already tell that you're even lower then the sandpits around here. You are Nizam's "friend", aren't you? the one who has been supplying those mysterious new soldiers to the army? either way...get out of here. Go back and slink away to the sandpits that you came from! anyone who insults my allies...will be felled at the hands of this dagger, make no mistake!" says Dastan, speaking on Kairi's behalf.

"Dastan!" says Kairi before next saying to herself in her mind "...Thank you. Truth be told, I had already learned my lesson at this point about that...I wouldn't have allowed to be tricked emotionally again...still, thank you." says Kairi, believing in the thought that counts.

"Tch! what's this? a touchy feely moment? oh boo hoo! it's this kind of stuff that makes me want to hurl up! hey! Heartless! gather 'round! it's feeding time!" says Pete, ultimately upon whistling the next second, the ground starts to shake around and suddenly a giant Heartless sandworm manifests itself from down below the ground and launches Pete up onto it's head.

"I was told to get rid of you yahoos in order to further Maleficent's plans! we need to find that there Black Box and there's ABSOLUTELY NO WAY that you Goonies are gonna interfere with that!" says Pete, taking the reins of the giant sandworm Heartless. "So you ARE still after the Black Box!" says Donald.

"We're not going to let that happen Pete! no way!" says Goofy. "...I'm ready. Is everyone else!?" says Kairi. Donald and Goofy saying in unison "Here! here!" says the two, earning a smile from Kairi. "Let us be away with this foul beast. Once both it and he is gone...Nizam is next." says Dastan, still intending to fulfil his promise of revenge.

"...Care for a 5th wheel added into the mix?" says the hooded stranger, joining in the fray from out of nowhere. "You!" says Kairi, before she could say anything else though, the stranger suddenly takes off his hood and throws away his cigarette. "If you guys can handle all the dirty work...I can rattle this big snake right into the sand itself, what do you say?" says the stranger finally.

Upon his reveal, Kairi, Dastan and Tamina are slightly confused by who this person is...until Donald and Goofy with shocked expressions reveal just who is the stranger lastly-"...!? Y-YOU'RE...CID!?" shouts out both Donald and Goofy. Revealing that the hooded stranger was none other...then the member of the Radiant Garden Preservation Committee-Cid Highwind!

To be Continued.


	95. KH 3 6 Season III

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Season 3 Opening.

Super Powers by V6 from One Piece. (Nightcore.)

The Opening starts by next Chapter, nearing to the conclusion of the Prince of Persia Arc. The Opening itself starts off by riding along an underwater sea current until suddenly arising into the sunshine to show the background of Scala ad Caelum. In the inner Heart of the central building that Sora, Donald and Goofy once fought Master Xehanort atop of is seen Vanitas without his mask, sitting also atop a throne that looks exactly like the one No Heart from Birth by Sleep Final Mix sat upon but redesigned to be smaller to fit Vanitas' Body stature.

He holds his mask in one hand before evilly smiling towards the screen and then shockingly all of a sudden deciding to break it with a very tight grip. The fragments of the mask fall to the ground and we see a closeup of them. In the reflection of the falling fragments is seen Kairi with her still green coloured eyes, walking up a flight of stairs alongside Donald and Goofy following after.

One fragment shows Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Dastan facing off against the shadowy silhouette of Nizam before switching scenes and showing both Cid and Aerith taking care of a herd of desert based Chocobos. Another falling fragment shows Kairi and both Donald and Goofy standing on the left and right sides of Ienzo respectively in the Radiant Garden central database hall, as he is seen with a direct closeup camera angle, showing him wearing glasses.

The glasses reflect the central computer Lighting Ienzo is also seen working on, covering the expression of his eyes behind the glasses whilst rummaging through whatever any and/or all information that he can find inside the computer itself. A 3rd falling fragment shows Ienzo discovering a sort of backup program that wasn't installed by Ansem the Wise called the "Encrypted System".

A 4th fragment shows Kairi, Donald and Goofy having entered the Encrypted System through the means of the digitising device that allowed the others and Sora previously to travel to Space Paranoids in Kingdom Hearts II. Upon arriving in the System, it is revealed to actually be the Central Game Hub from Wreck-It Ralph of whom greets the three upon recognising them, giving them a massive comical yet happy hug.

A 5th fragment shows another gathering of the Solaeris Apostoli, this time with both Xeno and Xerces' appearances having also been revealed like Felix not too very long ago. Alexkseiyj is still masked at this point however. The scene immediately changes to show the shadowy figures of the remaining two members of the Apostles, one of them showing a deeply amber coloured eye with a fierce expression as they turn to face the audience.

A 6th fragment shows four new Characters entering into the fray, all of them smiling happily as they arrive at the central entrance of Twilight Town. One of them, a girl with blonde coloured hair looks up and sees a uniquely styled sign saying across it "The Dusk Festival" and realising that festivities were about to commence, the four decide to join in.

A 7th and final falling fragment shows what looks like a battle commencing between Lea, Isa and the Disciples from before named both Obsidian Lapis and Onyx Lazuli. The two who answer to Alexkseiyj directly with Axel facing off against Onyx and Isa against Obsidian. Shockingly enough, Obsidian destroys Isa's Lunatic Claymore almost as though it was a twig by sending a powerful energy blast at Isa, shattering the blade into a million shards.

A few moments ahead in time, Obsidian appears to strangle Isa and prepares to finish him off with Lea calling out in a vain attempt to stop the Disciple. Just before Obsidian could kill Isa is the latter then ultimately saved by Ventus in his Manifestation form, having been seen nowhere during the whole fight sequence beforehand.

Upon sensing Ventus' presence in that sequence do Vanitas and his "brother" share a closeup directly facing towards the screen with Vanitas' face covering the left half of the screen and Ventus' face covering the right half. Just before Vanitas could focus any further on that particular resonance is his concentration then broken by the silhouette of a young woman calling out to him.

It turns out he was only sitting in an illusion of Scala ad Caelum and instead was actually resting upon his back in a field of green where he is greeted by the young woman in question revealed to actually be Viridian and her pet crow Karasu resting upon her shoulder. She raises out a hand towards him to help him up but he rudely refuses, pushing the hand aside and getting up himself.

This causes her to pout before all of a sudden happily locking arms with Vanitas which infuriates him to no end. The final scenery heads up into the sky of the World that the two are currently in, showing a slight visual of Sora in his Kingdom Hearts III appearance turning around, smiling towards them down below with his face covered by the screen.

The Logo for TV TOKYO lastly appears.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Season 3 Ending.

Shunkan Sentimental by Scandal from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. (Nightcore.)

The Ending starts off with Riku starring off at the End of Sea, otherwise known as the Dark Margin in the Dark World. Accompanied by King Mickey and their unknown saviour, Riku is the primary focus of the Ending. He is seen slowly walking up to the place where he rested the Way to the Dawn Keyblade to it's "final sleep".

Riku recalls with a stern expression upon his face the path that had led him throughout his entire journey up to now. "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness, the two Riku Replicas of good and evil as well as Young Xehanort serving as his most prominent foes throughout his recollection. Suddenly, Riku looks up to see a shining sun emerging from the other side of the End of Sea.

In it's background visual does he see images of his friends smiling towards him. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ventus, Terra and Aqua in that order. The sun then suddenly turns black however and arising from it are the seven figures of the Solaeris Apostoli, walking across water in order to approach Riku.

Shocked by their both strange and mysterious arrival, Riku is then joined in battle alongside his companions, as they charge at the Solaeris Apostoli with their respective weapons in hand. Riku summons his Braveheart Keyblade, Mickey his Kingdom Key W Keyblade and the unknown saviour his two Rapier like weapons from before.

Elsewhere, in a night filled sky of Twilight Town are seen the four young individuals from the Opening both standing and sitting in pairs respectively. The blonde haired girl is seen sitting down with an orange coloured haired young man around the same age as her, the two looking on happily at the starry filled night sky. The other two standing up are also both a young man with Dark blue coloured hair and a young woman with Light blue coloured hair, watching together with the two sitting down upwards towards the sky from the clock tower.

We then see a background of black and white divided, standing on the white side is Riku on the right and Namine on the black side on the left. They seem to face away from each other with both very serious and worried expressions upon their faces. Namine then notices something and lastly tries to turn around and reach out for Riku with an extending hand, only to fail with him nowhere to be seen.

Having vanished, in truth, he is confronted by Felix, offering his own extending hand. Riku is tempted whether or not to take it until suddenly, he feels a person completely covered in a bright white Light embrace him from behind. It is Namine, hugging Riku deeply with tears flowing down her eyes whilst Riku cannot help but look on sternly, appearing to have a disappointed expression about himself.

The last scene faces upwards into the sky before changing back to the End of Sea with no one in sight and instead showing Riku's Way to the Dawn completely repaired latch into the beachside. A silhouette of someone is seen approaching the Keyblade, about to pick it up from it's "resting peace" but the Ending closes just as he is about to take hold of the handle.

The Logo for TV TOKYO lastly appears.


	96. Helping Lance of the Highwind

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXIX: The Helping Lance of the Highwind:

"Cid! is that really you!?" says Donald, shocked to see that the hooded individual previously was actually Cid all along. "Well of course it's me, you dum-dum bird of a Duck. Didn't Leon tell you? we spread out throughout the Worlds, helping all the others on them with Heartless relief efforts...but enough about that, this guy needs an a**whopping!" says Cid, saying foul language onscreen.

He is chastised for it "!? Did he just say what I think he just said Donald!?" says Goofy, shocked and especially horrified (in a comical manner) at the language that Cid just used. "You can't use language like that! it's uncouth!" says Donald, telling Cid off. "Ah s***, what? you're telling to f****** say something else? yeah, like that's going to f****** happen." says Cid, every time he says foul language does he receive a 4th wall breaking "beep" for it.

"Cid please! enough! there may be younger audiences reading this! you're an responsible adult, act like one!" says Donald, as whilst though being comical about the situation also shows a double meaning behind it by forewarning the readers to be aware of bad language and especially how it should not be said around those of younger viewer audience ages that could potentially be reading this beginning part of the Chapter.

"Adult? yes, responsible? HECK NO! but you're right, I guess I did kind of went off a bit there...sorry folks to those reading this." Cid claps his hands together and bows, directly facing the readers. He then speaks up, saying "Like the Duck said, just be aware of bad language in writing, it's not particularly healthy and it's especially not alright if you said it in real life without knowing the proper contexts of it. Every kid of these generations nowadays need to learn that lesson if they are going to grow up and want to be respectful adults themselves. Think of it this way, at least your old folks won't hassle you about it and you can prove to them that you've got what it takes to prove them wrong. Aim big and give them an explosion while you're at it! ha ha!" says Cid towards the readers.

(These words are meant to be an actual health lesson for younger audiences, as an adult, I believe it's our role to help and guide them whilst at the same time trusting them enough to make their own decisions without mollycoddling, at the very least not too much of it. It's not about being respectable as it is more about doing the right thing because it IS right, I hope what I am trying to say both was and is able to convey this message. Please Reply and/or tell me in Reviews if I went too far with this maybe.)

Returning to the more "natural" flow of things, Cid redirects his attention at the giant Worm Heartless up above. "Keh! just our luck...this thing is a "Ring-Wyrm"." says Cid, identifying the Heartless' name. "Huh? Ring-Wyrm?" says Kairi, confused by what Cid means. He reveals "Yeah, it's a particularly troublesome giant sand Heartless that is mostly based in Worlds full of deserts just like this one. It's actually a type of Dragon Heartless also but because it don't have wings or even legs, it's more a "Worm" or "Wyrm" in this case then an actual Dragon..." says Cid with his explanation about the Heartless in eyes' frontal distance.

"Okay...but is there any way to combat it directly head on? I remember history books back at the Islands speaking about "Dragons" and how they were to said to have hard, diamond sharp like scales...even though it's a Heartless, because you said that it was also a "Dragon"..." says Kairi, worried about the fight ahead.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head missy, you just leave that part to me. I'll take care of the scales, provided that you guys do something about the big lug at the top..." says Cid, noticing that Pete was taunting the heroes in a rude manner. "You fools trying to plot something!? HA! won't do youse any good. This Heartless is used for digging terrain, soon enough, it will bury you beneath the sands! "laughs"!" says Pete, giving off another of his haughty laughs.

"Why that big blimp! I'm going to make my magic show him what's-what!" says Donald, angered by the taunts but clear minded enough not to lose his focus objective from them. "So let me get this straight...you plan to blow up that monster with that weird gunpowder from before?" says Dastan, slowly approaching Cid.

"...Something like that. Once I give the warning though, you guys should steer clear back, otherwise you'll be Lightened up like a roosted Shish Kabob, namely you, Duck." says Cid, commenting on Donald. "WAK!" says Donald, comically unnerved. "Don't you worry about us Cid. We'll show you just how strong we've become." says Goofy with assurance to Cid, believing that the group will come out the victors no matter what.

"Heh, whatever you say. Okay! here it comes!" says Cid, noticing that the Ring-Wyrm was starting to strike down by first swinging it's massive head on-top of the surrounding areas filled with sand. "...AH!" Tamina was nearly crushed by the Ring-Wyrm's head but fortunately, Dastan rewound time with the Dagger to just before it had made it's move and had saved Tamina by carrying her out of harm's way.

"Tamina! are you alright?" says Dastan. The princess replies "Y-Yes...! Dastan! the jewel hilt!" says Tamina, noticing that the Sands of Time within the Dagger's jewel hilt were nearly completely depleted. "What, the Sands?" says Dastan, not understanding. Tamina reveals "Listen to me Dastan! the Dagger was never meant to be used, at all...but because you have been using it in sequence, the Sands are nearly depleted. Here, this necklace of mine contains some more but not enough to last against a huge demon such as this...if you completely use up the Sands, there will be no more chances to rewind Time..." says Tamina, explaining the mechanics behind the Dagger.

"...You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" says Dastan, slightly annoyed. "...All things considered, I STILL don't trust you." says Tamina, revealing her reasoning. "Typical...as expected of a sheltered princess..." says Dastan, sighing at this revelation. "What did you expect!? you foolish prince!" says Tamina.

"...You may only call me foolish...if we fail to fell this beast..." says Dastan, resuming his attention towards the Ring-Wyrm. For a moment only, Tamina felt...attracted to Dastan's serious gaze before realising this and resumes focusing on the battle at hand. "Dastan! you froze Time again, didn't you!?" says Kairi, sensing the effects.

"Huh? Time?" says Cid. "Yes well, it was called for. At any rate...we are going to have to finish theses foes whilst we can. We probably won't be able to depend on the Dagger's powers for much longer..." says Dastan. "Huh? what do you mean Dastan?" says Goofy, confused. "Ah to heck with it! you guys ready or what!? that thing's coming again!" says Cid, the Ring-Wyrm reading another headbutt down upon the group of heroes.

"GEH HEH HEH! SMASH THEM! CRUMBLE THEM INTO ITTY BITTY PIECES MY LOYAL HEARTLESS!" says Pete out loud for all to hear him. "Gawrsh, Pete sure is excited about beating us, isn't he?" says Goofy in a casual manner. "Ah forget him! it's we who will beat HIM! Kairi!" says Donald, looking to Kairi for her leadership skills in this moment.

"...Yeah, I know Donald. Okay...focus Kairi...focus...on this power." says Kairi, her eyes glow bright green just like they had done so back at the palace but unlike then, Kairi has tapped into the Pure Light's powers of her own according. "Woah!" says Donald, sensing that Kairi was getting ready to unleash tremendous power...

She faces the foe ahead with a direct focus, determined to win.

To be Continued.


	97. Glaive of the Light

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Part LXXX-The Glaive of the Light:

Kairi powers herself up with the Pure Light within her...as she does so, she reappears back at the Station of Awakening just like she did during the events of Motunui. Once more back in her normal travelling outfit, Kairi takes a look at her surroundings and then realises that she has returned to the Station yet again.

"H-Huh? this place...again? wait...again?" says Kairi, starting to recall that Ava previously erased her Memories during the former's last visit. Speaking of the Foreteller in question-"You have returned, I am glad..." appearing on the scene is Ava herself, having awaited Kairi's return to the Station of Awakening.

"!?...Y-You are..." says Kairi, starting to remember who Ava truly is. "That's right, I am your ancestor of the Heart, young Kairi. I am Ava, the Foreteller of the Vulpes Union and founder of the Dandelions..." says Ava, reintroducing herself. "...That's right. I remember now...you had erased my Memories..." says Kairi, recalling the ending of the previous visit.

"Yes, please...forgive me for that. But...there were my reasonings behind such. I could not let "them" know that I had contacted you...though, I suppose either way at this point, my efforts were in vain to begin with..." says Ava, clasping her arms very tightly. "! What do you mean?" says Kairi, worried about her "ancestor".

"...Heh. You are very kind to be concerned for me...but please, it's alright. More so important...we must talk, Kairi." says Ava, catching Kairi's attention further with this sudden statement. "Kairi...you have obtained the power of the Pure Lights from another Princess...such a thing has never been heard of before. Normally...it would be far too dangerous for the Pure Light of a "current vessel" to be passed onto to a "former vessel", lest the Light with it's properties corrupt the individual it has joined with..." says Ava, her words shocking Kairi upon the mention of the word "corrupt".

"...But you are different, Kairi. Compared to the previous Princesses and reincarnations before you...there is something...unique about your Heart. Even I cannot tell what it truly is exactly...but still, it is the source of your strength. And that strength...will become your Guiding Key." says Ava with a hopeful expression behind her mask, sensing that Kairi has grown strong since last seeing each other not too very long ago.

"...Ava, you said that you wanted to speak with me about something...please, tell me. I want to help if I can..." says Kairi, placing a hand upon her Heart, as she becomes concerned for what may happen next from this point onwards. Ava takes a few minutes before reliving a sigh of preparation and at last revealing what it is that she wishes to talk with Kairi about.

"Kairi, after last we spoke, there wasn't enough time to maintain our Connection and, as a result, you could not hear the message I tried to bestow..." says Ava. Kairi says in following reply "...Y-Yeah." says Kairi, worried about the contents of what Ava's upcoming message may contain. Ava then reveals the message itself.

"Kairi...you have met them, haven't you? the ones that call themselves the "Solaeris Apostoli"..." says Ava, revealing knowledge of the current enemies' existence. "...Yes. Just who are they, Ava?" says Kairi, wanting to know the truth about the "Sola". "...The Solaeris are and always will be seven in total. But even then...they have amassed an army, the likes of which that the universe has never even seen before." says Ava, horrifying Kairi with this news.

She explains about the Sola "The Solaeris call themselves the "Divine Glaive of Light" and are strongly against the principles of Darkness...they despise the Dark, to the point that they wish to completely and utterly obliterate it...to that end, they are searching for the one thing that will grant them their wish." says Ava.

Kairi following up by saying "...Kingdom Hearts." says Kairi. "Yes, the source of all Hearts within the entire World...Kingdom Hearts. Though, not the Kingdom Hearts that you know of personally..." says Ava, shocking Kairi. "The Solaeris Apostoli worship Kingdom Hearts as their "Sun" against Darkness, that is why they call themselves as such...however, they are not fanatics. If anything, they strongly believe in their ideals but not to the point that they would believe in it wholeheartedly...that is the Solaeris' both greatest strength...AND greatest danger." further says Ava, revealing more of what she knows about the enemy.

"!? What do you..." says Kairi, worried about what this might mean. "Kairi, all of the enemies that you and your friends have faced up to now have strongly believed in the convictions of the sources behind their powers, correct? however, that is not the case with the Solaeris. They do not believe...but rather, they "hope"..." says Ava.

"Hope?" says Kairi. Ava replies "Yes, hope is the greatest strength of a person...and also the greatest danger. With hope, anyone and everyone who has it or obtains it will become strong beyond their current levels of limits and in the process, ultimately achieve their ending ideals...THAT is what the principle belief of the Solaeris Apostoli is-not the dedication to blindly believe that they "will" achieve what it is that they are after...but the dedication to have faith and pursue it either way." says Ava, explaining the Sola's reasoning for motivation.

"!? ...Then...they're the same." says Kairi, surprising Ava. "...We're the same. We both...have faith...in pursuing what it is we are respectively after." says Kairi, realising that whilst though different, the Sola more or less follow the same principle that she does for both starting and continuing her current journey...namely having a source of "hopeful" motivation.

"...However, whilst though it is true that turning away the Darkness and having only Light in it's place may, from one perspective, seems like a just worthy cause...the Sola have corrupted their own ideals. They seek to use Darkness in order to destroy Darkness...the enemies of your past having the same ideology." says Ava, specifically hinting at Master Xehanort…

Kairi recalls a mental image of Xehanort's face looking behind within a curtain of shadows before she speaks up, asking "...Then, Master Xehanort…" says Kairi, making a quick deduction. "...Indeed, Kairi. A person does not need the Pure Light in order to realise what you have just now...the enemy of your previous conflicts...the one you called "Xehanort". He had adapted the very same methods that the current enemy-the Solaeris are using now. I cannot say anymore for certain...but just remember, Connections can run ever so deep. Like a flowing river to the sea...there are probably no such things as "coincidences" after all." says Ava, pondering on the structure of current events.

"...Please tell me, Ava. How can we stop them!? they...they are hurting innocent people. Even if they do carry "hope" within their Hearts...they are only bringing "despair" to the lives of innocent people! I won't...I can't. I can't let that kind of "hope" hurt those who may lose their very own hopes as a result! their hopes...and their dreams." says Kairi, remembering the sunset of the Destiny Islands and especially sitting with both Sora and Riku at the "promised tree"...

"...You truly have grown strong, my descendant..." says Ava, suddenly, she starts to break away into pieces of Light. "!? This is!" says Kairi. "Our Connection was stronger this time...but it still has yet to fully develop. Kairi...you don't need to have any special powers in order to quell despair...you should already have one of your very own, one...that you should already know of." says Ava, leaving a cryptic riddle for Kairi.

Kairi tries to reach out towards Ava again like before but alas, to no avail. Ava lastly says to Kairi before completely fading the words "...Do you know what it is?" says Ava. The Light emitting from her engulfs Kairi and sends her back to the "present". Here, Kairi lastly says herself "...Right, "promise"." says Kairi, using the very same phrasing that Roxas did in Kingdom Hearts II.

Unleashing a strong wave of Light concentrated energy...Kairi emerges immediately afterwards in a new appearance visage, shocking everyone present.

To be Continued.


	98. -81 Bonds of Hearts-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -81: The Bonds of Hearts-Part 1:

Namine is seen at Radiant Garden's castle, looking out towards from a view overseeing the entire city. "How are you enjoying your break?" approaching Namine then is revealed to be Ienzo. "Heh...thank you, Ienzo." says Namine, thankful that the newcomer to the scene had asked of her feelings. "It's not everyday us at the castle get to stare out towards our high nation on our breaks, still, it is a pleasant feeling to say about at the very least." says Ienzo, grateful for gazing upon the World that is his home.

"Is everything okay? do lord Ansem and Even need anymore help?" says Namine as apparently, the other apprentices and "the Wise" himself are working on something of both great and especially crucial importance. "No, it is alright. Master Ansem wanted you to go on break for putting in all of the hours that you have for working on the current project..." says Ienzo, informing Namine of everyone wanting to help her and trying to ease the placed burden of herself.

"! I...see..." says Namine, slightly clutching upon her scientist's robes, showing hesitance. Ienzo recognises this and reveals to his new fellow apprentice "...Sigh. You shouldn't worry so much anymore...I thought Kairi had told you that she and everyone else have already forgiven you." says Ienzo, reminding Namine of the conversation she had with Kairi very early in the story.

"Yes, but!" says Namine before Ienzo then interrupts, saying "What heavy guilt is there left for you to cling onto? listen, if there is anyone to blame...it was us, not you. We as the Organization had used both you and everyone across the entire Worlds in the endeavours of fulfilling our absolute research full of insanity...only for Sora to completely crush the answers we had concluded upon altogether. It was through the efforts of him, Riku and all of the others that both Organizations were stopped and the Worlds saved...you included." says Ienzo with Namine upon hearing the former's words recalling the ending of Kingdom Hearts III-namely her Heart transferring process into a new Replica Body.

"It's true that not everything we have done will be totally forgiven for...but that is why we, as scientists, intend to aim as big as we can. We pool all of our research together...until the day comes that we are worth recognition for redemption. Isn't that why you signed on Namine?" says Ienzo, surprising Namine.

She remembers the time-skip over a year ago and recalls a certain moment in it-Namine herself requesting to become an apprentice to Ansem the Wise. He is seen in his study with Namine stating her request towards him in a both polite and respectful manner. "...Namine. After all of the harm I had caused you and Roxas...why would you seek to become an apprentice? to the man who had practically ruined your lives...the lives of everyone here." says Ansem, tightly gripping his fingers together.

"No Master! it wasn't your fault! we were-! Even!" Ienzo tries to speak out against Ansem's insecurity but only for Even to place a hand on Ienzo's shoulder and stop him. "Enough, Ienzo. There is no debating in this...we all did wrong, the Master included...we may have forced his hand but all the same, we are guilty of our own individual sins." says Even, clarifying the bleak yet truthful reality of the prior situations filled with post guilt.

"Even..." says Ienzo, taking a moment to acknowledge Even's words. "...I don't blame you, DiZ-! sorry, I mean Ansem the Wise." says Namine, shocking everyone. Holding her hands together, she reveals her thoughts "...I too did despicable things, even when some of them were for the benefits of others...I also did them for myself. I was a shell existence...I think I still am, at this point. Despite receiving a Body of my own...it doesn't erase my guilt from the past. Nor...should it ever. You see...I want to apply myself to knowledge if it can be of any use here...the best way to make up for my previous sins is to find ways that my powers as a "witch" can now best serve others, this...is what I truly want." says Namine, looking up and facing Ansem, showing a both strong and clear resolve upon her face.

Ansem is shocked for a moment as he recalls Namine's timid nature from before...seeing her now does he realise that the Namine of the present is now in stark contrast to the Namine of the past. "...I see. Then...the work will not be easy, you must learn to dedicate yourself to the path that you have chosen...do this and a whole new World will open the path ahead for you." says Ansem, taking Namine as his newest apprentice and giving her advice for her new job.

Everyone present is shocked to see Namine having been accepted for an apprenticeship, shocked...but in a both good and happy way. Namine smiles upon having been accepted, showing another huge smile immediately seconds after. Returning to the present, Namine thanks to Ienzo is reminded of her resolve to redeem herself.

"...Thank you again Ienzo, I'm glad...I'm glad that my existence can contribute to something as a whole." says Namine. Ienzo however raises a finger to her face, stating "Enough of that, now. Those seeking redemption cannot dawdle in self criticism and loathing...I think that for you especially you have done that for far too long. Isn't there something else that makes you think? something a bit more happy?" says Ienzo, asking Namine what makes her happy instead of always thinking upon the negatives...

"What...makes me...happy?" says Namine. Suddenly...she recalls another certain Memory...a Memory...with her most cherished loved one-Riku.

To be Continued.


	99. 2-81 2 Bonds of Hearts-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 +-81: The Bonds of Hearts-Part 2:

(Wanted to do something special for this Chapter. It is a highly focused RikuNami Chapter and shows the in depth relation between the two following Kingdom Hearts III. Here is the Theme Song by Utada Hikaru that is meant to represent the two-"Heart Station". Now then, ahem: … :])

Upon Ienzo advising Namine to think about what most makes the latter happy...she starts to think about Riku. Namely, from a year ago...following the events of Kingdom Hearts III. It was the day after Sora and Kairi had said their "final goodbye"...Riku and Namine are seen sitting with each other by the beachside of the Destiny Islands.

"...It sure is quiet, the sea..." says Namine, curling herself up with her arms, as she looks on at the waves back and forth...Riku replies "...Yeah, it is. I never thought...it be THIS quiet. It's strange...I guess, I was getting too used to that numbskull's over positivity." says Riku. Namine replies herself "Sora...please, tell me Riku. What...do you think will become of this point? just what...what will become of Kairi?" says Namine, worried for "herself".

"...I don't know. Kairi is strong though...she'll manage. She did the first time..." says Riku, recalling the ending of the original Kingdom Hearts. "...I just know that she'll pull through this, she's that kind of person with a strong Heart." says Riku in his words' upmost belief of one of his close friends.

His resolve shocks Namine, causing her to reply the following words "...You are strong yourself, Riku. I could...never be strong like the rest of everyone. Sora, Roxas...even Terra, all of you who have had multiple hardships thrown at you have proven time and time again that you will overcome them, no matter what. I just wish...I had the same level of strength that everyone else does." says Namine, facing her head down in sorrow.

Riku notices Namine's expression and for a single moment only, he could see the sun reflecting in her bright blonde coloured hair. The wind gently blows by and Namine tends to her hair whilst looking onward at the setting sun. Riku, at this point, starts to feel something...whether or not it had already existed though was the question that was in his mind at that second in time.

"...Namine. I...you should never feel like you haven't helped us. You have, in more ways then one...you helped all of us. Me, Sora, Terra, Roxas, even Kairi. You may not see your own self worth...but I do." says Riku, shocking Namine with her words, causing her to become embarrassed.

"N-No, that's not true! I..." says Namine, trying to find a way to argue Riku's words but "unfortunately", to no avail...he starts to blush himself, saying next in continuation to his previous words a minute ago "...O-Of course, I don't mean anything behind that, it's just we've known each other for a long while now...and I can most absolutely tell that you a person of great worth, I mean, everyone in all of the Worlds are all the same regardless but you..." says Riku, having trouble of what to say...

"! ...Riku...are you..." says Namine, having realised what Riku is actually trying to say to her. Riku rubs the back of his head nervously before then taking a deep relaxing sigh and calming down...he says in reply "Sigh...sorry about that, Namine. It's just...I think that there's something I have to tell you. No, that's not right either...it's something...that I WANT...to tell you." says Riku, looking away in shyness, facing the setting sun.

He reveals to Namine through the words "...You know-there was a time...a time where I...greatly missed you. It was a while after we returned to the Islands...even though I knew you returned to Kairi, it's...not like I could have done anything at that point, could I? I mean, just HOW could I do anything? either way, I felt...pretty powerless back then. I hated myself for it...more so then when "Ansem" had gained control over me. Don't get me wrong, I know that it's not like that we each other ever since Castle Oblivion, we only met a couple of times following that short while...but, even then, I knew...that I felt some sort of attachment to you." says Riku to Namine.

"!? ...W-W-Was it...b-because of...K-Kairi?" says Namine, trembling through her words upon hearing Riku's. He reveals "...M-Maybe...at first. Back then, me and Sora...we fought for Kairi's affection. But Kairi...she only ever had eyes for Sora...I knew that much." says Riku, we then see a small flashback sequence in his mind, revealing that he ultimately was listening to Sora and Kairi's private conversion by the harbour in secret nearby.

"Still, I wanted to prove my self worth to Kairi...and in the end, that only furthered my fall into Darkness. We were only kids back then, we didn't know any better...but nevertheless, that was the start of our respective and individual journeys. I ended up at Castle Oblivion...Sora not too long after. Whilst he was battling the Organization up above, I was battling the Seeker of Darkness below...and...that's how I met you, Namine." says Riku, remembering the events of Reverse/Rebirth.

"...Yes, that's correct." says Namine, also remembering both her and Riku's first meeting with one another. "I didn't know at the time...but you reminded me of Kairi in many sorts of ways. Your scent, your looks...it wasn't until DiZ told me the truth that the pieces all lined up-the truth was you were actually Kairi's Nobody. Maybe...in my Heart, I still wanted to impress her...even after when I supposedly gave up my feelings for Kairi." says Riku, revealing the truth to Namine.

She remains silent, wondering what to make of this conversation. However, Riku then also reveals "...When my Replica was created, the Organization had you "remake" him to become your bodyguard. A childhood friend...wanting to protect you with all of his Heart. Upon learning the truth though...he tried to confront me and eliminate me, wanting to become...the "real" me. Honestly, I didn't even recognise back then just who the real me was...a reflection or not. It was only after fighting him that I found my answer...I was the real one. Or, more precise...WE were the real one. His feelings...they flowed into me. Both the first time...and..." says Riku, recalling both demises of the good Riku Replica in Reverse/Rebirth and Kingdom Hearts III respectively.

"...I don't think he would have cared, as much as he did...without a Heart." says Riku, hinting at something. Namine becomes surprised, wondering what Riku is hinting at. "Huh? Riku?" says Namine. Riku reveals this hint of his "...Even if you altered his Memories...that...wouldn't have changed his feelings. Memories and Hearts Connecting are one thing together...but they also work separately, don't you think? Namine...I...what I mean is..." says Riku, wanting to know if Namine hopefully understands the message that he is trying to convey.

"...! !? R-Riku." says Namine, a tear starts rolling down her cheek. "...I'm going to be honest with myself, but...not just for his sake...for mine too. And...for yours...too...Namine." says Riku, suddenly, he tilts his head towards Namine. She at first tries to back away in blushing embarrassment and especially because of her guilt ridden nature.

...But then...a magical moment happens. Namine...stops relenting...and instead...just enjoys the moment. The moment in question is meant to be ambiguous, taking place in the background of the setting sun. Still, either way, following this...it was night-time and Riku and Namine were both seen holding hands together.

They declared "Namine...I don't ever want you to think that you're Kairi, because you're not. It doesn't matter if you're a Nobody or a Replica either...you're you and nobody else." says Riku. Upon hearing these words, Namine is reminded of them in a similar fashion to what Sora once said to the Riku Replica.

"...No, I know...Riku. And for you too...please don't go thinking that you couldn't...I mean, well...just because you thought that I was "still" Kairi. It's like you said...I'm not. You are you...and I am me. Let us both...travel our very own roads together, separated but united. I...want to walk the Road towards Dawn with you, Riku." says Namine, officially clarifying and stating that both she and Riku...had entered their relationship at this point, causing him to smile.

The two share another "ambiguous moment" in the background of the night starry lit sky, a falling star shooting down in the process. It was the signal to a new something...a new...kind of happy.

To be Continued.


	100. 100 Chapters Special Opening

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 ÷-81.3: Heartfelt and Heartbeat:

Here we all are, at the 100th Chapter...originally, this story was meant to be more KH focused of which it still is but at a certain point. I realised that it had become Battle Manga esque...in one sense this was a good thing. It meant that I could experiment and now...again here we all are. :]

I hope to please the readers from here on and show more of what the story has to potentially offer. The Prince of Persia Arc will soon conclude, I know that the pacing has been somewhat stagnant...but please bare with it. Because of the so many Characters involved, I want to tell the story honestly without digressing and especially forgetting the ideas I have in mind at the time.

Welp, at any rate, here we go. This is a "Special Opening" Sequence for the 100th Chapter, revisiting the actual "past" games belonging to the Xehanort Saga of the KH franchise and my story now. Blizzard by Daichi Miura (Nightcore).

The Opening starts off with four certain individuals back to back against one another. They are Sora, Riku, Roxas and Aqua. Sora is seen facing the East, Riku seen facing the North, Aqua facing the South and Roxas the West. They look down towards the ground, almost as though they were in a lethargic state...suddenly.

The ground breaks down right below them, instantly causing their eyes to open up. What appears to be a massive seabed whirl then both shockingly and violently separates the four friends, following afterwards the four ending up at different locations each. Riku ends up before the gateway leading to the Final Keyhole, here confronting "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness.

Riku summons his Soul Eater sword, charging at "Ansem" in a similar manner that Sora did in the Opening of Kingdom Hearts II with the Seeker of Darkness merely smiling evilly. Elsewhere, Roxas engages in a fight that is already underway with Xemnas wearing the Final Boss variation of his Black Coat where both Sora and Riku fought him in the final showdown also of Kingdom Hearts II.

Roxas confronts Xemnas in the World of Nothingness using his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. During the fight, the latter traps the former in the very same manner that he did with Sora during their fight. Just when Roxas is unable to break free and feels the life being squeezed right out of him, Xemnas prepares to cut him down with one of his Ethereal Blades...

Then, fortunately and especially shockingly enough, a hooded individual appears on the scene, swiping away Roxas' Oblivion Keyblade and using it to both save him and drive away Xemnas. The hooded individual reveals herself to be none other then Xion. Xemnas is further driven back by the arrival of Axel, using his Ethereal Flames Chakrams in order to do just that.

Roxas proceeds to begin round 2 against Xemnas, this time with both Xion and Axel backing him up. The scene changes again to the destroyed Land of Departure and Aqua is seen confronting a masked Vanitas in his normal attire wielding his Void Gear Keyblade, jumping across the multiple buildings of the World's castle.

Aqua for a moment is forced back by Vanitas, sending her flying straight down towards the entrance. Here, Vanitas unmasks himself and prepares to eliminate Aqua in the same manner that he tried to in both Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts III. Ultimately though, coming to her rescue are her best friends-Ventus wielding his Wayward Wind Keyblade and Terra wielding his Chaos Ripper Keyblade.

Just like how Mickey saved Aqua and together the two had fought against the Dark counterparts of the aforementioned. Ironically enough, it was somewhat the reverse of that battle in the Opening of Kingdom Hearts 0.2. Both Ven and Terra proceed to extend offering hands with smiles on their faces, Aqua with a return smile gladly taking both hands and getting back up on her feet.

The three friends, together again once more prepared to confront Vanitas of whom started to emit a strong aura of Darkness, enough to engulf nearly the entire surrounding of the destroyed Land of Departure. He brings the separate battle locations together with a single roar, causing Riku, Roxas, Xion and Axel to stand side by side with Aqua, Ventus and Terra.

Vanitas also teams up with both "Ansem" and Xemnas, then suddenly joined by the arrival of Young Xehanort via the "Demon Clock" that he used in his final fight against Riku from Dream Drop Distance. The four engage against the seven in a Dissidia Cosmos-Chaos like battle whilst elsewhere, the scene "drops" below underneath.

We see Sora and Master Xehanort already facing each other in an empty filled Keyblade Graveyard with the former triumphing over the latter in their fight. As Xehanort falls defeated, Sora catches him in his arms, tending to him. Very shockingly, for just a single moment alone...Sora sees not Xehanort of whom he is holding...but instead a dying Kairi.

She weeps tears of sadness, gently placing her hand upon Sora's cheek before then fading away into particles of Light. Filled with despair beyond belief at this point, Sora is consumed by both Darkness and Rage at this point, crying out towards the Sky...

Lastly...we see Scala ad Caelum. A black coloured pinwheel is seen in the middle of where Sora had defeated Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts III. Someone picks it up...and transforms it into a black coloured Kingdom Key with a bloody reminiscent Keychain and black coloured Token. They unveil their hood but we do not see who it is...only catching a brief glimpse of what looks a single eye pattern.

It resembles the sun symbol of the Kingdom of Corona...combined with the eye of a goat. The sun circle surrounding the goat pattern suddenly Lights up, lastly showing the final phrase:

"Reconnect. KINGDOM HEARTS".

That is the Special Opening. :] There is no Special Ending as I only wanted to highlight the Opening Sequence. The Chapter will officially begin next update.


	101. Heartfelt and Heartbeat

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 -81.3: Heartfelt and Heartbeat.

First just to count both the Openings and Endings so far, ahem:

Season I Opening-First Love by Utada Hikaru.

Season I Ending-None.

Season II Opening-After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

Season II Ending-Spinning World by Diana Garnet.

Season III Opening-Super Powers by V6.

Season III Ending-Shunkan Sentimental by Scandal.

and

100th Chapter Special Opening-Blizzard by Daichi Miura.

No Special Ending.

Lastly I am going to drop the Roman Numerals at this point, can't keep up with them unfortunately. :[

But alas and now...the Chapter. :]

Namine finishes thinking upon the Memory that she recalled...the pleasant and peaceful time that she enjoyed with Riku. She says to Ienzo "...Yes, you're right, Ienzo. I actually do have something that makes me happy...that I love truly. My...my b-boyfriend." says Namine, slightly twirling her hair, girlishly embarrassed.

"Ah I see, so then, who is the lucky young man?" says Ienzo, wondering who Namine's boyfriend is. "...Hehe, can't tell. It's a trade secret." says Namine, raising a finger to her lip. Like Riku promised Terra once, Namine had adopted Riku's habit of keeping secrets more or less, namely promises more then secrets themselves.

"! Haha, very well then. You know...I wish I would fine someone most special to me...someone to keep me company and of course, vice versa." says Ienzo, leaning his arms against the lookout of the castle. "Do you have anyone that you like?" says Namine, curious. "!? N-No, not at the moment...true be told, I wish to experience the form of love that is between special partners. I have already received the love of my long since passed parents...but all the same, I wish to show them that I am doing alright and I am making strides in the research for Radiant Garden's future alongside grandfather. ! Oops! sorry, I meant...Ansem the Wise." says Ienzo, shocking Namine with his reveal from out of the blue.

"!? Ansem...the Wise!?" says Namine. Ienzo then replies whilst hesitantly scratching his cheek with his finger at this point upon accidentally revealing the truth "...Yes. It is the genuine article truth. Ansem the Wise...is my biological grandfather. Please let me explain...my father was the eldest of Master Ansem's two sons. He went on to marry my mother...whilst my father's younger brother went on to marry the former monarch princess of this World. That...would have been Kairi's mother." says Ienzo, revealing the truth as a whole towards Namine, at this junction, more then just shocked...

"So then, you and Kairi are!?" says Namine until Ienzo speaks in her place. "Why yes, we are cousins. Of course, I kept this from her, because...I felt unworthy to approach her after all of this time. Considering my past mistakes...we were different generations apart anyways so I guess it would have been difficult to relate to one another as actual blood relatives, we'll never know...nor will we ever." says Ienzo, forming a fist in one of his hands.

"! Do you mean to say...you don't intend to reveal the truth to Kairi?" says Namine, placing both hands upon her Heart. "That is correct. It's bad enough that as a child I fell for Xehanort's lies and had betrayed even my very own flesh and blood grandfather, in the process becoming the Nobody-Zexion as a result. But also...Kairi was threatened multiple times by Xehanort in one guise or another and I, we, the other apprentices were Connected to all of that in either ways regardless. I have absolutely no intention of bothering her with this Connection of ours...she already has a new life on her new World and for that, me and Master Ansem are all the more grateful. Grandfather could have revealed the truth even if I didn't say so...but he wanted to bond with my cousin and figure things out on our own, that's just the kind of man he is in one sense." says Ienzo.

After hearing Ienzo's feelings on this matter however, Namine cannot help but speak up "...It's wrong though. I believe...it's wrong to hide the truth if family is involved. When friends aren't able to back us up...it is our family that are the ones who do. Friends and family, they are both important treasures to our Hearts...to lie even to your own kin would feel like a threat needle piercing the Heart, wouldn't you think?" says Namine, making a slight reference to her sewing "skill" in the KH Manga series.

"...I see you have been keeping up with your hobbies, Namine. Still...you are a bit naïve at this point to wholly understand the concepts "of" families. Families argue, they fight...they get sad together. They even joke around and make merry together...that is what I believe makes up the true essence of a family. Look below at the peoples, we see how far they have come...it is because they both trust...and especially love the bonds that Connect their Hearts to each other, as family. But...even families have secrets too. If it meant to protect our loved ones...we would even become villains if need be. Hence I shall portrayal the role of a somewhat anti-sociable scientist who keeps to himself. Kairi has her new family...and I still have mine. Knowing what we have got...is better then knowing more and if due to something unfortunate, the loss of having known more...would probably be too great-too severe." says Ienzo, wanting to "keep what he has" and for Kairi to "keep what she has too and not lose anything else as she already has".

"...Still. Being Kairi's...ONCE being Kairi's Nobody. That would make us something akin to distant cousins, right Ienzo? please...don't lock your Heart...to run away from hurt. Even though you learned from your mistakes...that doesn't mean that we still don't make them." says Namine, reminding her fellow senior apprentice of the lesson that Ansem the Wise now imparts to all of his students.

"...Then I will just have to learn that on my accord, Namine. Thank you for caring...but this is something that is personal for me and me alone. Still...thank you." says Ienzo, thanking Namine for her consideration. Those words alone were enough to convince Namine and she no longer places her hands upon her Heart.

"...Back to before we digressed though. Do you remember me saying...the love that I wish to experience and the love that I have already received? the latter is something that I have received and treasure dearly from my deceased mother and father. They had imparted onto me a love for knowledge and the love to care for others...unfortunately because I was a "bit" of a spoiled brat back then, I didn't open up to others and had failed to realise my caring for people until Zexion, my Nobody was eliminated. That love is different...to the love that I wish to obtain for myself. I see all of you younger people already forming close bonds with one another, in a way, it kind of makes me jealous of having wasted my youth for the pursuit of wisdom. Still I don't regret a thing...I want to experience love and pursuit knowledge all the same, wanting a bit of both doesn't mean they would cancel each other out...right?" says Ienzo, having somewhat gone on a tangent.

Still Namine is a both polite and careful listener, as she replies "Yes of course. (If Sora were here...I don't think he would have stayed awake for that part.)" says Namine with a comic sweat-drop upon her brow, remembering what Riku would tell her as stories about Sora himself. "Though truth be told Namine...when I speak about love, I wouldn't mean it in the "normal" sense. At the very least, not normal towards others...if I said I wanted to fall in love with another man similar to in or exactly the same age as me, what would...you think of me?" says Ienzo.

Without fear or hesitance, he openly declared his romantic ethnicity. "...? …! !? A-A-A...A-ANOTHER...MAN!?" in that moment, Namine cannot help but comically explode with her face as crimson coloured as a tomato, having heard something incredible. "H-Huh!? Namine!?" says Ienzo, shocked to see Namine's comic reaction.

A few minutes after, the two regain composure until Ienzo says the following "...I guess I should have taken that in steps." says Ienzo. Namine on the other hand "N-No! please don't think what you might be, that's not it at all! it's just...well, wow." says Namine when saying "wow" but in a earnest manner. She follows up saying "I didn't expect to hear you say that Ienzo...does...lord Ansem know?" says Namine, wondering what Ienzo's grandfather's feelings on this would be.

"...I haven't told him yet. Most people of those ages...wouldn't be so keen to hear as such." says Ienzo with a downtrodden expression upon his face, fearing the worst if he revealed the truth. "...I still have a lot to learn about love, but...didn't you say it yourself? Ienzo? that...in times of crisis...family are the ones we can depend on the most?" says Namine, reflecting Ienzo's words from earlier.

"!? ...Heh, I suppose that you are right." says Ienzo, happy to hear Namine's answer. Suddenly, though..."...!? A-AH!" Namine could feel a great pain inside of her Heart. "! Namine!? what is wrong!?" says Ienzo, immediately sensing what was happening. "...K-Kairi?" shockingly, Namine says Kairi's name...sensing her presence elsewhere.

To be Continued.

(Please tell me what does everyone think of Ienzo's sexual ethnicity? I wanted to show sexual equality not just between men and women but also between both men and men as well as women and women throughout the story. The world is more open nowadays about this matter of which in itself is a very good thing. :])


	102. No Longer

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 81: No Longer...

Without realising, Kairi and Namine have Connected their Hearts to each once more, as the former was tapping into the power of the Pure Light. Via telepathic communication, we see visuals of the two in a background of Darkness, starting to sense the other's presence. "Kairi...is that you?" says Namine. Kairi, upon hearing Namine's voice replies "! Namine!? where are you!?" says Kairi, shocked to hear Namine's voice before trying to look around for where she is.

"I can't see you, where are you?" says Kairi. Namine then herself says a reply "...Kairi, what's happening? your Heart...it's..." says Namine, being able to sense the Pure Light due to the Connection between both herself and Kairi. "! Oh, that's right. I guess Ienzo hadn't told you yet did he?" says Kairi, pondering about the conversation she had with Ienzo in the Seven of the Intermission Mini Arc Part 3.

"! That's right, Kairi! there's something I need to tell you about Ienzo before anything else!" says Namine, for before hearing about Kairi's Pure Light, she tries to tell the latter about her familial relation with Ienzo. Suddenly though, the Connection between the two giving the background it's form had started to shake, as Kairi was still trying to control the power output of the inner Pure Light she was trying to use elsewhere.

"Ah! my head!" says Kairi, her head like Namine's in the last Chapter starting to ache in pain from the effects of trying to harness the Pure Light's maximum strength. "Kairi!" Namine tries to attend to Kairi but discovers that she cannot move, either can Kairi due to this being merely a Connection of their Hearts alone. "My head...it...hurts!" says Kairi, having a migraine whilst trying to keep everything under control.

"Kairi! is there anything I can do!?" says Namine, trying to reach out towards Kairi, even if the former cannot move at all. "...Namine. What...just what-" says Kairi, her following words greatly shocking Namine. They are revealed to be "...Just what can I do...to help everyone? ever since starting my journey...I have undergone many changes. Some of them intentional whilst other some not...all I wanted was to gain strength so that a loved one most dear to me would never, ever be lost to me again. But...there is a hollow feeling inside of me, trying to engulf me whole...it's...trying to make me give up. Trying...to forget all that I have learned and all...that I want. At the very least, what I want...to hope for the future..." says Kairi for whilst speaking, she almost sounds as though she were possessed by something...

Namine, being the former Nobody of the former Princess is able to see just clearly what is happening to Kairi...a Dark silhouette Manifests itself behind Kairi's shoulder. Namine somehow recognises it...and identifies it...as Kairi's Heartless! "!? That Dark Shadow...it's...our...your Heartless, Kairi." says Namine, fearful of what may happen next.

Kairi though seems ignorant to the Heartless' presence behind her and Namine's warning of it, instead resuming to speak the words-"...This feeling...please. Make it go away, make it stop! I don't...I don't want to keep feeling like this!" Kairi starts to suffer from her migraine more, allowing her "Shadowy Doppelganger" to creep it's way around her and further coat her in it's Darkness.

"...Kairi. You...you really were..." says Namine, a tear rolling down her face upon seeing Kairi's pain first-hand. As she had once deduced whilst talking with Riku...Namine was fearful of Kairi trying to cope with all of her anguish alone. She had suffered so much and all alone too...the losing of her Heart. The resurrection of herself at the hands of Sora's Sacrifice. The two becoming separated following the closing of the Door to Darkness. Having forgotten Sora due to the Memory Manipulation thanks to Marluxia. Remembering Sora a whole year after still being separated. Reuniting with him. Training with her Keyblade. Fighting both Xion and Saix at the Keyblade Graveyard...her death at the hands of Master Xehanort and lastly...Sora's "final" Sacrifice.

All of these coupled experiences were too much to bare and up to the certain boiling point, they have now exploded. Kairi's Darkness is starting to overtake her, using the Pure Light as the means to sneak way into Kairi's inner weakness of Heart and engulf both her and the Light together. Recognising all of this...Namine decides to take a next course of action.

Without hesitation, she embraces Kairi and places a hand on the Shadow version of her head. Kairi regains colour in her eyesight, as Namine tearfully and tightly hugs Kairi. "Kairi...I'm...I am so, so sorry...please...forgive me. Forgive us all...we have put you through so much suffering...and then, we expected you to bury away your pain. We should have thought about what YOU wanted...for you, it's not just wanting Sora back, is it? you...wanted to know if you had a place. Throughout everything...you remained strong, never giving up. But...that was all just a façade put on for our sakes. You were deeply insecure...and as a result this happened, because of our ignorance..." says Namine, as she recalls a certain flashback...

Following Sora's "final" sacrifice a few days later, Namine watches as the group argue with Kairi about Sora. Roxas says to her "What are you saying!? Sora's gone!? just like that!?" says Roxas. "...What do you mean by that, Kairi?" says Axel, wanting to know more in detail. Isa, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Xion, Pence, Olette, Hayner, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Namine listen on in silence before Kairi reveals-"...It's okay, everyone. It's fine...Sora...is safe where he currently is." says Kairi in a simple tone, sitting atop the meeting tree, staring out towards the sun.

"Hey, Kairi, you didn't answer my question-!?" Riku places a hand in front of Axel, wanting to stop his "interrogating". "That's enough, Axel...let's just...accept it for what it is. Kairi has made her decision on this...let us accept it, for now." says Riku. However Roxas "Yeah right! get real!" says Roxas, his outrage shocking everyone present.

"! Roxas, please! calm down!" says Xion, trying to calm Roxas down. "...I don't like Sora. The guy's too optimistic...but that doesn't mean that I hate him either. Enough...just to live on with my life without him! he gave me back my life! in fact, he gave back all of our lives! so why should we just accept things the way that they are!? huh!? I won't ever accept that!" says Roxas, speaking his piece on this subject.

"...Even so, that's not your call to make." speaking up against Roxas was then Ventus of whom the former had not yet interacted with the latter and vice versa. "This is Kairi...and Sora's decision to make. They had made it...and we can't interfere with that. Don't get me wrong, I don't like it either...but even then-" says Ventus. Before he could continue, Roxas decided to walk away in anger. "Ah Roxas!" says Xion, trying to call Roxas back.

Axel stops Xion though "...Let him go for now, Xion. He needs...to sort out his feelings about this...including Sora." says Axel, noting that Roxas still somewhat didn't have a good relationship with Sora. "Lea..." says Ventus, seeing the concern that Axel shows for Roxas of whom looks just like Ventus.

"...Mickey. Is there any way we can help?" says Aqua, however, Mickey reveals "...I'm afraid not. The Power of Waking...it was never meant to be used in continuous succession. That was the only consequence of it...and Sora..." says Mickey, lamenting that he wasn't able to stop Sora from going to save Kairi at the possible sacrifice of himself required.

"...Then, if that's true...why did Master Yen Sid..." Terra ponders to himself inside his head, wondering just why did Yen Sid have both Sora and Riku learn the Power if he already knew beforehand of the consequence involved. "...Sora...isn't gone, you guys." says Donald all of a sudden, speaking up and surprising everyone.

He and Goofy like Kairi also stare out towards the sun with Goofy then saying "Sora will never be gone...not as long as we have him in our Hearts. Sora knew just that before he set out...regardless if he did or didn't know what would have happened to him." says Goofy, knowing the kind of person that Sora was.

Riku recalls many childhood flashbacks with Sora, including the events from the beginning to the end of the Xehanort Saga of their interactions together. "...Knowing, huh?" from Goofy's words, Riku thinks upon them and starts to see a deeper meaning in them...something that Namine had recognised at the time.

Later that day, at night...Riku and Namine were sitting at the meeting tree themselves. "...Namine. I...I might have to..." Riku struggles to say what he needs to towards Namine. "It's okay, I know what's on your mind...you want to save him, don't you?" says Namine. Riku is shocked but he then guesses that Namine was prepared for this in advance.

"...Knowing that we have someone in our Hearts and Memories...if there was anything we could do for them, anything at all...we would do something, wouldn't we? I could tell immediately, Riku. You...want to set out to find Sora, yes?" says Namine, seeing the dedication within Riku's eyes towards his new goal in mind.

"...Yeah, I really do. I'm...like Roxas about this, I didn't want to say it in front of Kairi...but I want to bring Sora back. I know that she wants to too...but I think it will take more time for her until she realises that in her Heart. That's why...I'm going to take the head start. I'll see if I can try to find Sora first...and...in the meantime, is it okay if you could-" says Riku until suddenly, Namine takes his hands into her own.

"You don't even have to ask, I feel the same way...I'm going to help too. But, I don't have the skills to wield a Keyblade...so the best that I can do is offer my powers somewhere where they could be put to good use. You wouldn't request my help...if you didn't think I could handle it, right?" says Namine, smiling.

Her smile causes Riku to look away in a both shy and bashful way. "I-I wouldn't exactly say it like that, but...yeah, I g-guess so." says Riku, not knowing how to properly respond. "...You can be adorable, Riku." Namine starts to snuggle up to Riku, causing him to become surprised...but then happy. The two engage in a tender hug...looking out towards the moon.

Returning to the present though "...I shouldn't have been so presumptuous. How could I...enjoy myself like that without even thinking how YOU felt!? how could I have just ignored you like that Kairi!?" says Namine, feeling ashamed of how she could be happy when Kairi herself was not. However... "...But...that doesn't mean that I wouldn't go back on those moments...I won't. I will never...forsake the happiness that I received from you and everyone, Riku...not after how much you fought for those Connected to each other. So...Kairi...wake up! stand-UP!" very especially shockingly, Namine slaps Kairi!

The slap alone was enough to force back the Shadow around the shoulder. "...You helped me from despair once not too very long ago...and here is where I return that favour!" says Namine, remembering the earlier meeting in the first Chapters of the story. Both the slap and Namine's words...Awake Kairi.

"Namine...that slap...they...they contained..." Kairi then remembered mentioning Riku towards Namine before leaving Radiant Garden and now...she could see all of the Memories that both Namine and Riku had made together before the latter had set out on his journey. "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry too, Namine. Sorry...for putting yourself out like this. You're right...how I could be so stupid?" upon acknowledging Kairi's inner weakness, the Shadow surrounding her then disappears into a wisp filling the air.

"...No more. Enough of the doubt...enough of the anguish. I won't remain broken about anything, anymore. I won't go unspoken about my feelings either...no more bottling things up. This time around...I WILL get back the things that were lost to me! …"thank you", Namine." says Kairi, thanking Namine once more.

Unlike last time though, instead of becoming teary eyed, Namine merely smiles. "...I always be here if you need me. After all...our Hearts are Connected. Find your Light, Kairi. Hold onto it, strongly, truthfully...and dearly." the Connection between the two stabilizes but at this point, Namine disappears, fading into a bright Light that travels upward.

Kairi looks down towards the ground for a moment until slowly, she raises her head up. We see her transforming into the images of Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Xion, Axel, Roxas, King Mickey and Riku...the remaining prominent Keyblade Wielders Connected to her. Finally, she transforms into Sora...she fully facing upwards, she reverts back to her normal self.

She was portraying herself through the images of the others...in order to strength her resolve. Finally, she lastly summons her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade in both hands and states..."...UNLOCK!" shouts out Kairi.

...Returning to the scenery of fighting the Ring-Wyrm at the Sands of Time, Kairi emerges...in Keyblade Armour! her ponytail unfolds and her hair burns a bright crimson colour when compared to the normal red. Her eyes are now fully bright green and she has fully accepted the Pure Light within her that she received from Moana back on the World of Motunui.

Her Keyblade has also undergone prominent changes, namely the Destiny's Embrace flower design has "fully matured" as a term of expression, along with the water based pattern on the Keyblade starting to surround the Keyblade with what looks visual to a Water based aura, namely a "Water-coat" or Water protection barrier covering the entirety of her Keyblade itself.

"...I will No Longer remain Speechless. This...from now on, is me...the me that I intend to be. I am not going to trail behind everyone, anymore...from now on, I am going to stand side by side with them! HERE I COME!"

The song "Speechless" by Naomi Scott from Aladdin plays in the background.

To be Continued.


	103. Mare ac Aestus (Sea and Tide)

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 82: Mare ac Aestus. (Sea and Tide.)

"...? ! I...can hear it. I can...hear the wind, the ocean. Everything...it's like..." says Kairi to herself, due to having "evolved" alongside the Pure Light, her Sensory ability has levelled up to both new and unimagined heights. Donald nearby overhears what Kairi says but can't quite make it out until suddenly, she speaks up. She says to her companion "...Donald. Get Goofy and the others to safety. I'll take of Pete and this Heartless on my own during this fight." says Kairi, determined to fight...and to win.

"!? WAH!? don't be silly! we're fighting too!" says Donald, adamantly refusing to let a friend fight alone. "...Please Donald. I...have got to this." says Kairi, surprising Donald. He gulps as he realises something. Kairi is never normally the type to request something unless if it held strongly with her wishes...realising this, Donald had then deduced that Kairi was intending to fight this battle alone in order to strengthen her Connection with the Pure Light.

"...Just be careful, okay?" says Donald, reluctantly agreeing to Kairi's request. "Goofy! everyone! we've gots to go!" says Donald, calling out towards the others. "H-Huh!? but Donald! what about Kairi!?" says Goofy, not catching on. "Just do it!" says Donald, pushing Goofy and leading the others away. Dastan and Cid momentarily take a look at Kairi and then ponder on what was to happen next.

"Hmm? what are those sand rats up to?" says Pete, questioning the heroes' course of action. "...Hey, stranger." Dastan decides to speak with Cid, despite still being a bit hesitant around him. "Yeah? what is it boy?" says Cid, wanting to know what Dastan wants. "...Do you know what the girl is planning?" says Dastan, wondering if Cid caught onto something-the exact same thing that Dastan is thinking.

"...Maybe, why ask?" says Cid, answering Dastan's question. The latter remains silent before speaking up "...Let us leave then, things...will start to get messy at this point." says Dastan, not wanting to get caught in the upcoming crossfire. Pete, losing his patience then demands of his Ring-Wyrm Heartless "...D'ohhh that's it! I've had enough waiting about! Heartless! smash them to smithereens!" says Pete, ordering the Heartless to attack.

With everyone having left, Kairi shows an uncharacteristic smirk for Donald having agreed to her request. The next moment after, the Ring-Wyrm directly charges at her, seemingly drowning her amongst the huge sand-sea themselves. "!? KAIRI!" shouts out Goofy in a similar manner that he called out towards Kairi during the escape from Hollow Bastion following Sora's Sacrifice and when the Heartless had ambushed Kairi, Donald and Goofy during said escape.

However...moments after, it was then revealed that the Ring-Wyrm...was stopped right in it's tracks! "? …! W-W-W-WHAAAA!?" shouts out Pete himself, seeing first-hand Kairi using her "evolved" Destiny's Embrace Keyblade to block the Ring-Wyrm's headbutt. "...I'm going to finish this fight." says Kairi with a determined expression upon her face.

Her already bright crimson coloured had then shown signs...of blonde patches starting to emerge within it. Meanwhile...returning to Radiant Garden and Namine's side of things, Ienzo helps her up after she collapsed from her spiritual Connection between Namine's Heart and Kairi's, Ienzo says to the former the words "...! Good, you've come to." says Ienzo, glad to see that Namine was regaining colour in her eyes.

"Ugh...? Ienzo?" says Namine, Awaking. "Are you alright Namine? what happened just now? !? it...wasn't the shock of my news, was it?" says Ienzo, worried that what he said previously was what caused Namine to fall unconscious. "...N-No, it wasn't that Ienzo. I guess...you couldn't hear us, could you?" says Namine, realising that the conversation between her and Kairi was between their Hearts alone.

"! Us?" says Ienzo, wondering just who Namine is talking about. "...Kairi. I...I will hope now. You are strong...the kind of strong that gave me and the others strength...and the kind of strong that we were able to help return the lesson that you taught us back to yourself. I will hope...and pray for you, no matter where you are or where you go...just remember. All of us, together...especially the two of us. ...We...are one. But...even then...do not let the bonds of strength...cloud your "real" powers...and your judgement." says Namine.

She places a single hand upon her Heart...worried for Kairi elsewhere. Returning back to the perspective of Kairi herself, we see that patches of her crimson coloured hair had truly become blonde. Kairi makes a theory about this subconsciously "...I have been wondering about this for a certain time now...but. I remember realising something...about both Namine...and Xion. Namine...who was my Nobody had blonde coloured hair and Xion, whom resembled me...had black coloured hair. After everything that had happened up to the point when it all ended...I still couldn't deduce about these particular and curious things important to me making any sense. If Namine and Xion were truly meant to be based upon me...shouldn't they have had the same colour hair as I do?" says Kairi.

She further states inside her mind "During this year where I had time to think, I found a possible answer. Namine was created when I was still a vessel for the previous Light...that's probably why her hair is coloured blonde...it was based on the shining reflection of the Pure Light. And for Xion...I remember Axel telling me that she was part of the Replica Program that the Organization tried to use. He told me that in the past, the Organization had created multiple Replica Bodies and of two of them specifically-one was based on Riku...whilst the other was based on Sora. In Riku's case, his Replica was based on Data...but in Sora's case, his Replica was based...on Memories." says Kairi further.

She continues "Apparently when I took shelter at Traverse Town, Sora went back to RG to make sure that everything was alright...there, he encountered the Organization's previous leader-Xemnas. At around the time that both Roxas and Namine were created from Sora's Heart and mine inside of his Body...Xemnas confronted Sora and stole a sample of his Memories. Using that sample...they created Xion who was then inducted into the Organization as it's Number XIV. But because her sole existence at the time was based on Memory alone...she was becoming a danger. Roxas and Sora...their shared Memories and powers were being drained away and Xion was becoming more stronger. She didn't want to...but it couldn't be helped. I won't say anymore about what happened after that..." says Kairi, remembering the rest what Axel had told her of Xion that happened...

To finish her thoughts at this point, Kairi lastly finishes saying to herself inside her mind "...Xion was based on Memory. A Replica template of Memories themselves...Xion told me herself what Namine once said to her." says Kairi, as she then recalls a certain flashback over a year ago...it was the first meeting between both her and Xion.

As expected and in a way obvious, Kairi was greatly shocked to see a lookalike of herself, not having had the chance to see her face fully back at the Keyblade Graveyard. Kairi and Xion speak with each other with the latter saying "...H-Hello." says Xion, like Kairi, nervous to face a lookalike of herself.

"H-Hi...you're...Xion, right?" says Kairi, having already been told of Xion by Axel beforehand. "! Y-Yeah...I guess...Axel told you?" says Xion. "Y-Yes...he did. It's just...wow. This is...amazing. First Roxas and Ventus...now us?" says Kairi, speaking about the other case of lookalikes known to her. (Not knowing about Sora and Vanitas.) "! It's...it's crazy, isn't it?" says Xion, hesitant about how Kairi would respond.

"...Not everything has to make sense." says Kairi, surprising Xion. "It still makes me think...but, that shouldn't change how I feel...towards my friends." says Kairi, showing towards Xion kindness. "!? F-Friend?" says Xion, wondering if she heard Kairi correctly. "Of course, your a friend, Xion. If you're friends with Sora, Axel and Roxas...then your my friend too. If...that's okay with you of course." says Kairi, wanting to be considerate of Xion's feelings.

"! Y-Yes, of course! I would love to. You are Kairi, after all...the one that everyone shares a bond with. Roxas, Sora, Namine...everyone most dear between us." says Xion, accepting Kairi's friendship and at the same time surprising the latter with her words. Immediately though, Kairi smiles...saying the following "...I'm glad to finally talk with you, Xion. To me...it will be like...having another sister alongside Namine." says Kairi, thinking of Xion as not just a friend but also as a sister.

Seeing Kairi herself, Xion and Namine as a trio of sisters...causes Xion upon hearing Kairi's words to start crying with tears of joy filling up her expression and flowing down her face, not so much having been acknowledged by Kairi...but instead accepted by her. Acknowledgement and acceptance being two different things...the latter being especially significant during the conversation's end.

After recalling the flashback, Kairi finishes her theory by stating "...Xion wasn't Roxas...and she wasn't Sora either...she was...me. Based on how Sora last saw me as all the way back then...does that mean...did Sora always picture me as having black coloured hair? is that his preference?" says Kairi, for a single moment comically losing track of her train of thought.

Resuming her thoughts seconds after though upon shrugging her head back and forth "A-Anyways...except Xion isn't me either. She is her own self, the same as Namine being her own self...and me as my own self as well. We may have been born from the same place as one another, albeit due to different circumstances...but that doesn't change the fact that we are individuals each respectively, no more and no less. I hate it...when those without proper care in both their Minds and especially their Hearts treat people as though they were puppets...it's not right. Pete is exactly one of those people...I'm going to stop him both here and now, once and for all!" says Kairi, at this point, her focus differs away from the theory she was trying to dig at and now pays full attention upon fighting Pete, as she forces the Ring-Wyrm's headbutt back.

(The theory is purposely meant to go unexplained for Kairi until later within the story.)

Real time resuming full course at this point, Pete becomes angered by Kairi's "defiance". Saying to himself lastly the following "Why that no good girlie! how dare she pull out a new trick! let's just see...if she can break this! "laughs"!" Pete lets out one of his haughty laughs before encasing around the entire Ring-Wyrm a very strong Shell based spell, showing that the fight was now starting to fully get underway... (At last. :[)

To be Continued.


	104. Tumultus Kairi Tempesta

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 83: Tumultus Kairi Tempesta.

(For the fight that is about to happen (after unintentional delaying :[), basically just think the boss battle between both Noctis and Leviathan in Final Fantasy XV but in a desert filled instead of water setting.)

The boss fight starts off with Kairi levitating high into the sky upon seeing that Pete had casted a high level Shell upon the Ring-Wyrm Heartless, in the process further strengthening it's hard diamond like scales. Cid comments on this, explaining "Ah dang it, ain't that just peachy. As long as it's coated in that Shell, none of my dynamites will do a dent against that Heartless." says Cid.

Goofy replies "Gawrsh then, how will Kairi defeat it?" says Goofy, concerned about how Kairi will approach this fight. "Don't worry Goofy! we've been travelling together with Kairi so you should know...she has her own level of strength, comparable to Sora." says Donald with a confident expression. However, Cid and Dastan remain sceptical at this point...

To help Kairi in her fight against the giant Heartless, she summons floating weapons surrounding her. Similar in functional principles to both Noctis' Armiger Arsenal and villain Vayne Carudas Solidor from Final Fantasy XII's Sephira swords, Seven floating weapons of Light surround Kairi dubbed the "Tonitrus Cycle" and protect her from all angles on defence whilst counterattacking in offence.

The Tonitrus Cycle only responds through telepathy if Kairi wishes to use them upon command for offensive strikes asides from automatic counters. The Seven themselves take on the shapes of a sword, a spear, an axe, a star shaped arrowhead, a staff, a shield and a cannonball in the shape of a Heart. Kairi comments upon two of these weapons with comical unsureness.

"...A star shaped arrowhead and...a cannonball of all things!? I...actually summoned these? well...I'll have to make do with what I've got, I guess..." says Kairi, although unsure refocuses on the task at hand. A "gameplay menu" pops up in the middle of the battle stating how to use the Tonitrus Cycle, by pressing different combinations, Kairi can use a mixture of three different weapons for one combo and another selection of three for a new combo.

A gauge appears in the upper left corner called the "Fulminant Berserker", upon hitting the Shell covering the Ring-Wyrm with enough damage and completely filling up the gauge. Kairi can unleash the full power of the Tonitrus Cycle through the Fulminant Berserker, unleashing the true "fury" of the Pure Light currently within her.

"Alright...let's see how I can manoeuvre with this." says Kairi, she dashes through the sky, setting the Seven weapons one after another upon the Ring-Wyrm. It writhes about in agony, in turn sending shockwaves that cause the desert all around to tremble in sheer massed quakes. The quaking returns all the way back to Persia, being felt by all of the kingdom's inhabitants.

"W-WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!? IS THIS...THE WORK OF THE GODS!?" exclaims Garsiv, readying a task force to begin his own pursuit after Dastan. Garsiv feels the quaking outside the palace whilst both Tus and Nizam feel it inside. "U-Uncle! what's happening!? is this...god and the heavens' wrath descending upon Persia!? are they...angry with Persia for Dastan's actions!?" says Tus, becoming paranoid with fear.

Nizam thinks to himself "That overgrown oaf! he unleashed the beast from the depths of the sands! after all that time exploring the desert and searching for the possible secrets...now, of all times he intends to send Persia to it's doom!?" says Nizam, knowing of the Ring-Wyrm and fearful that it could quite potentially spell the end of his World.

Kairi ups the ante in levitation speed dashing, trying to outwit the Ring-Wyrm of which fires psychic black coloured beams directly at her from it's forehead. "...! Uh-oh!" says Kairi, the Ring-Wyrm proves it's attacks can also move faster with one of the beams catching her off-guard and another hitting her straight from behind...

"HA HA! BA-DA-BING! BA-DA-BOOM! that serves you right, you pipsqueak!" says Pete, mocking Kairi above the Ring-Wyrm's head. "...Welp, this was bound to happen sooner or later, it's unfortunate that it's the former case." says Cid, saying something that confuses both Donald and Goofy. "Wha? what are you talking about, Cid?" says Donald, confused by what exactly Cid means...

"...You have travelled with her for a long time now, correct? how could you not see it?" says Dastan, agreeing with Cid and further muddling Donald and Goofy's brains, not understanding whatsoever that the two are trying to hint at. Having had enough, Donald speaks out, saying "Oh enough with beating around the bush, will you guys just tell us what's going on already!? what is happening to Kairi!?" says Donald.

Cid then reveals "...Sigh. It's that power of hers...it's making her become conceited. When a humble person knows power and tries to use it to benefit others...they tend to lose track of themselves and end up not trusting their friends and allies to the point that would even try to hog all the glory in a fight. You guys wouldn't see that though because you "spend too much time in Light", me and prince boy here though were able to immediately recognise right away...if Kairi keeps fighting by herself with that kind of power...she'll forget the "true" power that she has within." says Cid, his words horrifying both Donald and Goofy.

They realise that he speaks the truth and that for a certain while now...Kairi has been keeping to herself and depending on herself without wanting help. At first it was genuinely to prove herself...but now it has reached the stage that she is starting to outright refuse any and all help whatsoever, no matter how well intentioned...

The "guidance"-the influence of the Pure Light is affecting Kairi's judgement...this was what Namine was worried about that would quite potentially happen to Kairi...of which it has. Having depended on the Pure Light for too long a short while now...Kairi is becoming "lost to Light" and "forgetting her Darkness"-forgetting that there must always be a balance...always.

(It's like I always say to myself-"Balance is Key".)

"Aw shucks! Kairi no!" says Goofy, worried and especially feeling guilty, both him and Donald about they had failed to realise what is happening to Kairi, having been "awestruck" by the "brilliance" of Light...Cid says "That's the curse of Light...it's not just a blessing but also a boon...this was why Darkness first appeared to begin with." says Cid, hinting at the deeper mystery at the centre of everything...

"...It's not too late though, we can still help her. You are her friends...surely the ones that can reach out towards her are the two of you, no?" says Dastan, displaying his faith towards his current travelling companions. "...Yeah! we've got to get up there!" says Donald. Goofy following up by saying the words "You said it Donald! Kairi may not want our help...but we're not going to abandon a friend in need, we're not doing again-ever!" says Goofy.

Shockingly, unbeknownst to everyone...A manifestation of Sora's back appears above and behind Donald and Goofy. His will still remaining strong at this point, living on through his friends, allies and Dearly Beloved ones. Lastly, we see Kairi still fighting the Ring-Wyrm, trying to vehemently state to herself over and over-"...I've got to do this, I've got to do this...alone! I have to!" says Kairi, unknown to herself that the Pure Light inside her is raging within, slowly but very surely manipulating her.

To be Continued.


	105. Kizuna

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 84: Kizuna.

(After the somewhat long Hiatus, things are now starting to go underway for Kairi and especially friends during this Chapter.)

"Face it girlie! even with all of that extra glow and shine, you still amount to nothing. Nothing but doodly-squat!" says Pete gloating atop the Ring-Wyrm, as Kairi still battles against it...alone. Whilst trying to utilise her new powers of Pure Light against the foe, she thinks to herself over and over again that she must continue to do things by herself without anyone's help, whatsoever...

"Ugh! he's-he's wrong! I can do this! I HAVE to do this! no matter...how painful it gets." says Kairi, revealing that she is going through a tremendous amount of both pain and especially stress from using the powers of the Pure Light but regardless is still determined either way to face her enemies all alone.

"That big thug! he's gonna pay for mocking and hurting Kairi like that!" says Donald, looking upwards towards the giant battle taking place. Despite the ground ever shaking and tremoring, Donald still shows his displeasure towards Pete of whom has greatly earned the former's fury for hurting and taunting his friend like he already has and aforementioned.

"Geh! less talk...more standing still!" it is then revealed that Cid is using his spear as a means to launch Donald, Goofy and Dastan up high into the sky itself so that they can confront Pete directly. "Kairi, we're on our way!" says Goofy, unintentionally ignoring Cid's words. "What did I just say about talking!? d'oh fine! you guys wanted and it shall be delivered...ready? ROCKET...AWAY!" shouts out Cid before finally launching Donald, Goofy and Dastan into the air, all huddled together with his spear acting as though it was almost exactly like a spring-step.

"WHAT-WHAT IS THIS SENSATION!? I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE IT BEFORE!" shouts out Dastan, being plunged into the sky. "It's called flying! you'll get used to it!" says Donald slightly nonchalant. Cid takes a breather from swinging the three until Tamina approaches him. "Are you sure you know what you are doing? they could get themselves all killed from this tremendous fighting." says Tamina, although it appears she is bickering, she is actually concerned for the sakes of the others.

"...Phew! don't you worry your pretty little head missy, those two have faced much larger dangers then that overgrown Heartless right in front of us and also, that princely husband fella of yours seems legit enough to keep them on track despite being entirely new to the concept of "airborne", heh." says Cid, letting out a slight chuckle after finishing his words.

"H-H-HUSBAND!? he is a sworn enemy of my kingdom! I would never stoop so low as to!" says Tamina, getting caught up in the "princely husband" bit that Cid mentioned, causing him to show a comedic sweat-drop upon the back of his head. "Well at any rate, you better find yourself some cover missy, I've got a job to do. Trust me when I say that those guys will be alright...they actually need this." says Cid, referring about something that Tamina does not understand.

But what she does understand is the following "...You said you were going to do something about stopping that monster earlier, correct? well then, I shall help. As a princess, I will not allow others to fight for my sake, at the very least not alone. I care...just as much for the sake of this entire desert as much as the ordinary citizens do, even...just as much as strangers from faraway lands that have come to care for it as well." says Tamina, referencing about Kairi, Donald and Goofy that she has come to know in this short period of time.

"...Sheesh, why bother argue with strong Hearted women? seriously, it gets a man nowhere. A'ight, suit yourself princess, although we've definitely got to work on that regal tone of yours, it won't impress any man if you "scare" them away." says Cid, using "scare" as a secretive term that Tamina actually annoys the heck out of men that could become attracted towards her true kinder side. Tamina herself nods her head, preparing to help Cid with whatever it is that he has in mind.

She lastly says to herself in her mind-"...Everyone...Dastan...be careful." says Tamina, showing one of her "rare highlight" moments of concern for not just everyone else but Dastan also...the now "former" prince of the nation that had subjugated hers and of whom she was being forced to marry earlier...

Returning to the point of view from Donald, Goofy and Dastan's side of things, they are launched directly upon the back of the Ring-Wyrm, seeing Pete slightly just ahead of them. "There he is! that big galoot!" says Donald, pointing straight towards Pete. "...Huh? what's that buzzing I hear? ! h-huh!? you buffoons are here!? grr this is just great. If girly notices them, she'll no doubt team up with them and that will be the end of my Heartless! not on my watch! air Heartless squadron, show them a thing or two about who is the boss around here!" says Pete, noticing Donald and the others before snapping his fingers and sending a wave of air based Heartless after them.

"Okay! we're gonna end this and help Kairi! everyone ready!?" says Donald, taking charge. "Of course Donald! I'm always ready if you are!" says Goofy, agreeing with Donald. "...I'm not so sure that I agree with your sentiments but oh well." says Dastan, slightly less enthusiastic about both Donald and Goofy's current course of action to take.

A new "gameplay" section appears called the "Trinity Help-out". During this particular section, there will sometimes call for battles that require Kairi, Donald and Goofy fighting the same fight but from different views of it and that they will have to call in-between themselves to switch between the "Player Character" and take charge directly.

Particularly during this fight, even though it is technically the same fight, Kairi is not within the range of area that her companions are to be fighting their current opponents as she is busy fighting the Ring-Wyrm. Thus the "Player" must switch either between both Donald and Goofy for the time being until reuniting with Kairi and she takes charge again.

Although Donald takes a leadership role story wise, the "Player" can choose between either him or Goofy to fight with, Dastan acting as a World Guest Party Member as usual. Donald lastly exclaims in defiance against Pete the following "We'll show you Pete! the power of the bonds between our Hearts! get ready!" says Donald, as he actually manages to cause Pete to back away in fear from hearing the Court Magician's words.

To be Continued.


	106. Hidden Report-Gathering of the Gemstones

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Hidden Report: Trionfi Arcana-The Gathering of the Gemstones.

(Last Chapter I make before resuming the main story by today or tomorrow, preferably the latter since I will be busy with work tonight.)

Once more, at the unknown World full of Darkness covered ruins that the Solaeris Apostoli are normally seen gathered together at...are seen their "Disciples". The ones mentioned by Obsidian Lapis in Vanitas Gaiden as the "Trionfi Arcana", namely it's "22 Major" Disciple members...however only a certain number of them are seen gathered.

They are seen huddled around, sitting next to a both long sized and round shaped table covering up a decent amount of space...one of them is seen polishing a Dagger, modelled after the Nobody Insignia. "...Sigh...where are the others, old man?" says the young man with the Dagger in his hand. Another of his "fellow Disciples" or more accurately, of whom appears to be his senior then speaks up.

The "senior citizen" in question holding a staff that he uses to walk around with to help his hunched back. He replies to the young man "Shush...quiet down, boy. My ears are drumming...I am trying to get some rest before we speak with the Apostle masters." says the apparent veteran Disciple. The young man then scoffs towards him before throwing his Dagger onto the table.

Demanding instead of asking for an answer at this point-"Oh come on, you old geezer! surely you must know of where our brethren are, don't you? why, you're the oldest among us." says the young man. The old man himself next says in reply "Yes and that also makes you the most brash of us all, whelping." says the old man, mocking the younger man.

"!? What was that you old loon!? you want me to put you out of your misery!?" says the young man, taking insult from the old man's words...a pair of twins then speak up "...So stupid." says one twin, followed by their secondary counterpart saying "Yeah, so stupid..." says the other twin. "Shut up, you insects! you're all nothing compared to me! even that new Turquoise Disciple doesn't amount much to anything-" says the young man until suddenly, he is cut off by a young woman with a big bosom.

She states by interrupting "Enough, you fool. Have some respect...since the Apostles are not here, it falls to our hands to keep things in line. The old man here is the head Disciple of the 22...you WILL show him some respect, dunce-head." says the young woman, of whom then lets out an eerily strong aura that forces both the young man and the twins into their "proper places" out of fear alone...

"...Sigh, you young people...always restoring to violence as the very next best thing to do." says the old man, lamenting this turn of events. "Now, now. Let's chill everyone, we don't want to upset the masters now do we? I mean after all, we're the Trionfi. The direct left and right hands of the Solaeris themselves..." suddenly, appearing onto the scene was a man wearing a unique kind of hat.

"Tch, it's you..." says the young woman towards the man with the unique hat. "Oh my, is that how you greet your old lover? my oh my, how love has faded in and out these days..." says the man with the hat, revealing that both he and the woman were once romantically involved. "Shut up, you dunce. Tell me...where have you been? and where are the new recruit, Obsidian and Onyx?" says the young woman, referring by Demyx whom is the new recruit.

"Onyx is guarding the prisoners until they agree to become members of the "Minority", Obsidian has gone off to check on Demyx-the new recruit upon Apostle Crux's orders...as for Demyx himself, he has been tasked with watching over the newest of the Apostles-the one called "Vanitas" that we haven't met yet..." says the man with the hat, taking it off whilst sitting down next to the table and placing his hat on-top it.

He sits back in a laidback, casual manner before the woman replies "...The Ruby Mars, eh? can we trust him, dunce?" says the woman, using the phrase "dunce" in all of her sentences. "But of course, otherwise he wouldn't have been named an Apostle and he would have only joined as one of us, the Disciples." says the man, spinning his hat on the table.

"...There can only be 7 Apostles and 22 Disciples at any given time. No exceptions can be made whatsoever...for the "Grand Master" to make such a hasty decision in deciding upon the Ruby Mars...it cannot be taken "Lightly"." says the old man, flailing about his hand. The young man holding his Dagger speaks up, saying the words "Hmph! are you going senile? what do YOU know of the Grand Master that the Apostles serve!? you haven't even met the man, heck, you couldn't even become an Apostle despite your old age!" says the young man with his Dagger, mocking the old man for payback from earlier.

"Watch your tongue, dunce! the oldest among us has every right to say what it is that he knows, you are just a young fool who knows no respect, learn to show and give some once in a while!" says the young woman. "It is quite alright, it is fine. I do not demand respect, nor should I receive it...not after all that the Apostoli has done to the Hearts of others. I joined the Organization because I believe in the "Future Destiny" that they spoke of, their vision. However...I will not go so far as to say that we are a perfect tightly knitted group, because we are not. We have waged war against the Kingdom of Balance, the World known as "Regnum Stratera" upon the orders of the 7 Apostles that believe they pose a dire threat to us...we took from them and proceed to further take...we must never forget what we steal, no matter what. You young people must learn this above all else...it is a circle of giving, just as life can be given...so too can it be taken." says the old man, placing both hands upon the top of his staff.

"How very right you are, honourable and wise elder. We youthful tend to misplace the things that we take for granted...as such, because we represent the "Sun", we must make sure to uphold what it symbolizes most of all..."hope". For what is more terrifying towards the Darkness...then hope itself?" says the young man with the unique hat, placing it back on his head.

"...Now then, enough with all of this banter...is most of us accounted for?" says the old man, starting to begin a meeting between the "22" Disciples. "I am here to represent Demyx, Obsidian and Onyx that can't make it...anyone else?" says the young man with the unique hat. Everyone else appears solemn whilst the twins shake their heads back and forth, in their way replying with a no.

The old man lastly starts his rollcall of the "22" that are currently present "...Very well then, let us begin this meeting of us-the Trionfi, servants to the Apostles themselves. I shall start as normal, ahem:

I am the first of the Disciples-Zircon of The Hanged Man. Next please?" says the old man, revealing his name as "Zircon". The next to speak up is the woman with the big bosom-"My name is Tigre of The Lovers...how dunce." says the young woman, introducing her name as "Tigre". (Based on the Tiger's Eye Gemstone.)

"Hmph, don't you mean "dull" Tigre? ha. The name's Quartz of Justice and don't you ever forget that!" says the man with the Dagger, revealing his name to be "Quartz". The next to speak up is the uniquely shaped hat man who calls himself-"Tourmaline of The Chariot, at your service heh." says the young man with the hat before he surprisingly unveils seven coins from right under it, adorned with the Nobody Emblem upon them.

"We are just the Twins of the Sun and the Moon...we have no names." says the 1st twin, followed by the 2nd twin "Yes, we have no names...whatsoever." says the 2nd twin. (The Twins are based on both the Sunstone and Moonstone Gems, just in case if anyone is wondering.) "Tch! if this is a rollcall then you two should at least have names to speak out! don't waste my time otherwise." says Quartz, easily angered and not amused by stupidity that "others give him"...

Another individual, of whom appears both very tall and large that had gone without speaking up until now reveals himself. "...I am...Fluor The Hermit..." says the giant like silhouette named "Fluor", not appearing to be the type that talks much. (Fluor is based on Fluorite or Fluorspar.)

"And you! speak up more if you do have a name! what, do I have to spell out everything for each of you!?" says Quartz, angered by Fluor not speaking much, of which causes the latter to back away in fear due to Quartz's "unnatural temper"...finally, Zircon says the words "...As for "Obsidian the Lapis Emperor", "Onyx the Lazuli Empress" and..."Demyx of the Turquoise", since you are representing them Tourmaline, I will count them out of this meeting as absent." says Zircon, allowing the three that are not present at this meeting to go without attending it.

"Thank you, elder Zircon." says Tourmaline, making a polite bow towards Zircon whilst still sitting down and holding the seven coins between his fingers. Zircon then reveals the purpose of the meeting "...Alas, we shall start the primary topic subject of this meeting...with the Seven Pure Lights that must be discussed about." says Zircon, shockingly bringing up the Seven Lights...

To be Continued.


	107. Trinity to Win

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 85-Trinity to Win.

Whilst the battle between Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the others against Pete proceeds to continue...elsewhere in the deserts of the Sands of Time is seen...Maleficent! although a huge sandstorm surrounds her, it does not bother her so much. Instead, she merely replies to it as simply being annoying with the following statement: "...Bah. I have no time for this shallow windstorm. No...my goals lie far ahead elsewhere, yes...those annoying Sun Apostles. How dare they seek to hinder me from my Destiny and try to hide away the Black Box..." says Maleficent.

Revealing that she knows at least a certain amount of equally certain information between both the Black Box that she caught glimpse of back at the Keyblade Graveyard and the Solaeris Apostoli that Connects them altogether. She further speaks to herself by saying "That idiotic fool Pete is taking his time gathering allies for me. I need at least more..."trustworthy" people then him to fulfil my ambitions. The Heartless alone will not suffice...not if I wish to obtain the Black Box." says Maleficent, also revealing a hint of her plans in mind to counter the Solaeris within the nearby future by gathering more followers to her cause...

Elsewhere, returning to the scene of the ongoing battle. More is explained about the "Trinity Help-out" system. Although it allows the "Player" to switch between Kairi, Donald and Goofy...it is also severely limited. When taking control of either Donald and Goofy, unlike Kairi, the central Character. They do not have access to a large repertoire of both abilities and magics like the former has, nor can they level up in the heat of battle. The Trinity Help-out only gives the means of "expanding sight" between Characters to fight enemies in nearby simultaneous locations.

It cannot give the strength of levelling up Characters unless Kairi takes charge again and especially when fighting alongside Donald and Goofy together as one united front. Speaking of Kairi...she still fights the wriggling Ring-Wyrm...all alone. She says to herself inside her head the words "...I've got to do this! I've got to do this all alone, by myself! with no one helping me! I HAVE to!" says Kairi, her mental state slightly worsening from using the power of the Pure Light that she received...

Returning to the perspective of Donald, Goofy and Dastan. The three continue to fight against the Heartless riding on the winds themselves, trying to protect Pete from harm. "BUAHAHAHA! you fools ain't got no clue! no clue whatsoever! don't you see? with these Heartless around to protect me, I'm invincible! you've got no snowball's chance of winning against ME!" declares Pete with an outright haughty attitude.

"Snowball? what does he mean by that? ice never flows here to the desert." says Dastan, confused by Pete's term of expression. "Forget about it! just focus! we need to beat this big palooka clown if we want to help Kairi!" says Donald, remaining focused towards the task at hand. Goofy following up by saying "Donald's right! Pete is just saying words to throw us off our guard. Don't listen to them Dastan!" says Goofy, trying to encourage everyone during the fight.

"Am I just mincing words though, you big goof? face it-YOU TWO are the real CLOWNS around here! why in the blazes would the boat boy King have YOU TWO to be his Court Magician and Captain of the Guard? if you ask me, he probably just used a raffles assignment." says Pete, comparing Donald and Goofy's respective positions of Magician and Royal Knights Captain to a chance of winning the lottery.

Donald and Goofy are greatly angered by Pete's words, the former calling out towards him. "WAK!? THAT'S IT! you know what Pete? you can mock us all day long if you like...we don't care. But-" says Donald, his words then being carried on by Goofy "Even if you mock us all day long..." says Goofy. The two next speak in unison "We won't stand for it...WHEN YOU MOCK THE KING!" shout out the two companions, as they fondly think of their beloved King and best friend-Mickey Mouse.

A small flashback occurs...back to when both Donald Duck and Goofy Goof were appointed their royal positions by none other then King Mickey himself. A royal coronation took place at Disney Castle-in attendance were seen Queen Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Hewey, Dewey and Louie, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow and Clara Cluck.

"And so fellas, as of now-I trust you both to be my loyal left and right hands. Congratulations you two!" says King Mickey, bestowing royal stature upon his two best friends...although both of them seem hesitant to accept such positions when compared to the King himself. Goofy decides to speak up about his hesitance towards his new commanding post, saying to the King-"Err Mickey-! I mean, Your Majesty. Are you sure...that me and Donald are worthy of such honours?" says Goofy, earning slight ire from Donald whom replies "H-Hey! you big Goof! don't jinx us!" says Donald, earning an expression of confusion from Goofy about Donald's ire to him...

"...Ha-ha! aww Goofy. To be honest, I was a bit worried that you two weren't going to ask that question...but I'm glad that you did quite frankly." says King Mickey, Queen Minnie giving off a slight chuckle standing right next to him whilst both Donald and Goofy become confused by Mickey's words. He then reveals his reasoning to the two "Look pals. The reason I appointed your royal statuses...is because I trust you both, as my best friends. Simple...but of course, that's not the only reason. I believe that you two have the potential to help not only me...but also others too. A follower's duty to their King IS most important, to be sure of. But even more so...most especially above a King himself...is the follower's duty towards the peoples. It is the peoples in which both the King AND the followers equally serve. Not the other way around...I believe that a self serving King is a betrayal to the ideals of a united Kingdom. Even I'm not perfect Donald, Goofy. Therefore-" Mickey proceeds to summon his Star Seeker Keyblade.

"If my Heart ever wavers and loses track of itself...I hope that I can count on you both...to pull me back from the Dark depths that would seek to supplant it. Remember-Court Magician Donald Duck and Captain of the Guard Goofy. First and foremost...both the King and his followers' duty...is towards the peoples of their Kingdom. Always remember that...and you guys will be fine. No...I absolutely know that you will be." says King Mickey, as he anoints both Donald and Goofy respectively with his Star Seeker Keyblade.

After hearing his statement, the two proceed to cry uncontrollably until hiding away their tears and declaring their upmost faith within their friend: "...OF COURSE! KING MICKEY MOUSE, YOUR MAJESTY!" shout out the two in unison, earning a loud roar of applause and clapping hands from the whole Disney Kingdom at the attendance of their royal inauguration ceremony. Upon returning to the present time after...we lastly hear the following words from Donald.

"...The King was right. Our duty is to the peoples...it was only when we were with Sora during our 1st journey that we got the full Light of the message that the King was trying to convey towards us." says Donald, as he is immediately followed up by Goofy saying "Yeah, Donald's right...it's the same with Kairi now. We've seen how much that she cares for and especially fought for the sakes of others and their Hearts. Therefore-" says Goofy until both he and Donald speak up in outrage unison against Pete.

Declaring "WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET HER SHOULDER THE BURDEN BY HERSELF ANYMORE! NOT ALONE! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER! we're gonna fight...TO HELP OUR FRIEND!" shout out both Donald and Goofy, as finally visual images of both King Mickey and Sora are seen behind the two of them respectively, also showing expressions of disdain towards Pete. Pete himself appears either or not to notice the visual images' presence and, thusly as a result...becomes supremely horrified in a comical fashion from seeing the united front of Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Sora together...

The Trinities of the past helping the Trinity of the present-Kairi, Donald and Goofy. What is to happen next? stay tuned!

To be Continued.


	108. Next Arc Preview

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Next Arc Preview-Wreck-It Ralph.

"It's been a while coming...but we're finally ready, to return to Radiant Garden!" says Kairi-opening up with a cheerful speech towards the screen, apparently breaking the 4th wall directly on purpose as and addressing the viewers as a result. The scene then shows Donald, Goofy and Jiminy agreeing in unison with Kairi's speech, all saying together the following exclamation "Yeah!" says the three companions and especially good friends of Kairi herself. She smiles towards them for their acceptance of her choice and they vice versa also smile with big grins upon their faces as the entire group overall.

Theme Song-Don't Wanna Be by Spinwake from Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X. (Couldn't find a Nightcore version so I went with the normal one.)

Bits and Pieces of the Preview show what is to be expected in the Next Arc, which is actually conjoined with the Dusk Festival Arc mentioned in past Teasers. One particular scene shows Ienzo mentioning something over through communications with Kairi, Donald and Goofy on the Gummi Ship. "It seems that a secretive database has somehow popped up on our central terminal over here, mostly likely the work result of your recent successes." says Ienzo.

Kairi then replies "So then, if we explore that datascape!?" says Kairi, appearing flustered for some reason. "Correct, if we can analyse this data that is full worth of knowledge unknown towards us...we may just be able to uncover the truth behind the Seven Pure Lights...and Sora's whereabouts." says Ienzo on the Gummi Ship's communication screen, immediately after we then see the absolutely gleeful expressions of Kairi, Donald and Goofy, believing that they have finally made some headway into locating Sora...

Elsewhere, the scene switches to show Twilight Town...and both Hayner and Solis in a fight! Hayner starts off their conversation of confrontation by saying the words "Look pal! I don't know who you are or where you came from...but don't act so high and mighty around us! we ain't new to these sorts of weird things around here! in fact...we've actually now received proper training for the next time those wackos show up!" says Hayner, displaying an adamant defiance against Solis which shocks and then irritates him afterwards.

"The mysteries of the Heart...and the equally mysterious Twilight that exists within. Tell me brother...what do we hope to find here about that question of ours?" says a young woman around the same age as Solis, Hayner and the others. Talking with a slightly older youth that appears to be her older twin brother...of whom remains silent to his sister's question of curiosity, talking about supposedly another question entirely aforementioned...

Next we see the scene having changed back to Radiant Garden, showing Kairi in what appears to be a cylinder tube similar to the pods that DiZ once used to help reconstruct Sora's Memories in Twilight Town. There is another tube next to her...showing an empty Replica host body. Ienzo seems to begin the process of transferring the Pure Light from Kairi into the host body with both Even's help and Ansem the Wise overseeing the procedure.

The scene changes again to an without audio sequence, showing Wreck-It Ralph seeing both Donald and Goofy and then hugging the two with digital based tears flowing down his eyes uncontrollably, very happy to see his old friends. This leaves Kairi with a happy impression of the three reuniting whilst holding her hands behind her back...until sensing approaching Heartless based on Ralph's World appear and try to attack the group of four heroes.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy then team up with Ralph to fend off the Heartless whilst protecting the normal citizens of Ralph's World. After the fight ends, a shadowy silhouette approaches them...appearing to have some kind of hand and claw mixture that the silhouette figure extends one of it's fingers threateningly towards Ralph...

Finally, we see a scene of two brand new Solaeris Apostoli members not yet introduced...one of them remains silent whilst the other speaks up, saying the final words that end the Preview as a whole-"...So, it appears we must both watch and guide over the Ruby Mars that is hesitating to do his job...sigh, what a pain. All this...because he developed a "new" kind of emotion." says the talkative Solaeris member...of whom hauntingly has again very spiky black coloured hair that seems awfully familiar whilst wearing the usual mask of those associated with the Apostoli…

The Preview ends at this point whilst lastly saying onscreen-Wreck-It Ralph Arc to begin sometime in August.


	109. Friendship that can Change Destiny

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-86: Friendship that can Change Destiny.

Donald, Goofy and Dastan, after disposing of the Heartless protecting Pete proceed to fight the huge lug himself. "D'oh! what the heck is wrong with you bozos!? why don't youse just go down already!?" says Pete, outraged at the heroes still trying their "luck" against him. Dastan replies to Pete's words "Sorry, not an option my fellow. I have too much riding on my hands...as for these two-" says Dastan, as he points back to both Donald and Goofy.

Donald then himself replies towards Pete by saying the following words "You just don't get it? do you Pete?" says Donald. Goofy continuing Donald's words "We all know the reason why everyone chose Mickey to be the King and not you and that's because..." says Goofy before a mental image of a smiling Mickey pops up in his and Donald's heads. They say together in unison "He's compassionate!" say the two friends of their other friend elsewhere that they think about at times and highly respect above all other people.

"Pff! compassion? where has compassion got anyone anywhere? I'm the real goods when it comes to Kingly leadership! and soon, once I help out ol' Maleficent, I'll be taking back what's rightfully mine...the throne to the whole Disney Kingdom! that will be my stepping stone to heavenly luxuries! "haughty laughs" says Pete, revealing his ultimate reason for doing what he has done up until now by siding with Maleficent.

"So THAT'S it!" says Donald, followed up by Goofy "THAT'S why you're helping Maleficent! you're still sore about losing to the King when he was elected by the Kingdom!" says Goofy, focusing the flow of the conversation upon Pete's past with the Disney Kingdom that the three of them come from. "Tch! cat's out of the bag, eh? yeah that's right! I'm helping Maleficent because she promised me the throne! in other-words my time to shine on stage! ever since I lost to my..."apprentice". All I ever wanted was the throne and nothing more! who cares whom I have to step on in order to get it? why, with the throne-I could have everything that I ever wanted and NO ONE would be able to stop me! I tried many ways to get towards the top position...I even did that baloney hero gig a while back!" says Pete, recalling his Memories of being Captain Justice/Dark.

"Even then it weren't enough! so you see fellas that's why I teamed up with Maleficent! if she can help me get what I want then I'll gladly give my Heart to Darkness to usher in a new era for the Disney Kingdom...MY era. "Haughty laughs"..." says Pete, as he lets out his gaudy laugh once more whilst infuriating both Donald and Goofy. However, having heard all that he did, Dastan wanted to share his opinion upon his matter "...I pity you, you foolish oaf." says Dastan, shocking everyone present.

"W-W-WHA!?" Pete becomes greatly shocked in particular from Dastan's words. He reveals his reasoning "...You are just like us Persians. I guess that's why it was easy for Nizam to ally himself with you...no, I am going to correct myself. It's not just Persians...it's warmongers everywhere. I see that now...YOU being the central example. I guess...other "countries" have things rough in these kinds of matters too..." says Dastan, slightly tapping his chest around his Heart.

"Dastan...?" says Goofy, confused by what Dastan is trying to hint at. He continues speaking "...Therefore. It's up to me. Once I take my vengeance against Nizam...I will set things right using this Dagger of Time. I shall use it to rectify the wrongs of my makings, regardless of Nizam's manipulations in said wrongs more or less. I will give back the country of Alamut to it's people...and once all is said and done, I shall leave the Kingdom as penance for my actions. I will only hope that my father, my brothers...Tamina. Can find the best for themselves to-OOF!?" suddenly, Dastan is whacked in the chest by Donald's staff.

"W-What are you!?" says Dastan, Donald replying "You're going off track." says Donald simply. "Huh?" says Dastan. Goofy being the next one to reply "Yeah Dastan, it's true you made mistakes...but you are making up for them, right? and the best way to make up for them is the forwards approach, you know what we mean?" says Goofy, offering words of wisdom...despite his normal Characterization of being "bumbling".

"? I do not follow." says Dastan. Donald replies again "Typical, you're just like Kairi in that regard. Yeah you made mistakes...but is leaving everything behind really going to accomplish anything else? we've left things behind too you know..." says Donald, recalling a mental image of Daisy in his mind. He continues to speak by saying "...But we always make sure to promise the people we hold in our Hearts that we will always come back to them, ALWAYS!" says Donald, as he places a hand on his Heart.

"A-hyuck! say what you truly mean to Pete, Dastan. What you were really trying to say." says Goofy, reminding Dastan of his own message. An angered Pete still watches on, wondering if his enemies are plotting something. "...I see...yes, you are right. Ahem! forgive me, I went off track there. But...all the same. That doesn't change the bumbling fool that you are...a fool who can only think of taking and benefitting for himself, alone..." says Dastan to Pete.

"W-WHAT!?" shouts out Pete. Dastan replying "I'm not finished. Please hush...before what I meant about the Dagger was not to use it's power but rather to encourage myself from it to get things done. In other-words...this Dagger will be my means to repent for what I have done, even if no such repentance exists at the end of my journey. Regardless either way...if this Dagger was in YOUR hands...only a powerful grubber like yourself would seek to use it's power from the start! to benefit solely himself! and that is why both you and Nizam...SHALL FALL!" says Dastan, trying to make a charge ahead of Donald and Goofy towards Pete.

"Dastan!" calls out Donald. "Well let's just see that so called "power" from that puny little butter-knife, ya punk!" says Pete. He slams his fists down on Dastan, injuring him. However, using more sands that he received from Tamina that he had already placed within the jewel hilt of the Dagger, Dastan presses the button atop the jewel hilt-reversing time a few minutes just beforehand. As Pete readies to hit Dastan with both his hands like they were hammers, Dastan uses this opportunity to use quick movements and manoeuvre around Pete before jumping around on-top of his back.

"H-HOW IN THE!? WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!? GET OFF, YA ANNOYING PEST!" shouts out Pete, trying to reach for Dastan on his back but failing to do so. "He must have pressed the Dagger again!" says Goofy, realising that a sense of Deja Vu was in the air. "Not a chance, cretin. I refuse to let an ally of Nizam's out of my sight...now. Call off this behemoth worm and send it back to the sands whence it came!" says Dastan, taking hold of one of Pete's arms and giving him orders.

"W-Why you!" says Pete. "Do it now!" says Dastan, not going to compromise with Pete on the matter. "...Haughty laughs! you stupid twit! this is the kind of Heartless that don't take commands once it's orders have been barked out! you really think a Heartless of this size is actually going to stop rampaging just because I'm in danger? face it! we're ALL chomped food at this point! haughty laughs!" says Pete...he reveals that due to his capture at Dastan's hands, he has now lost the ability to control the Ring-Wyrm.

On instinct, it no longer acknowledges Pete as it's master and thus tries to shake him off along with everyone else on his back. "Why you-!?" says Dastan, enraged by Pete's actions even though the Ring-Wyrm is writhing violently. Just then though, Donald bonks Pete on the head very hard with his staff, knocking the "palooka" unconscious. "There! that ought to do it." says Donald in a both calm and collected manner.

"Why did you just!?" says Dastan, believing Pete to have been the only means to stop the Ring-Wyrm. "Aw it's alright, Donald knows what he's doing. Right Donald?" says Goofy, sure of Donald's actions that were to happen next. "Of course! even if we can't stop it, WE-WILL. We don't need Pete to help us to do just that. But instead, I'm going to cast a high level "Confuse" spell on him so that he doesn't get away. We need him to answer questions of ours...I was never normally this tactful in the past, but...losing a very dear friend of mine made me think. Now I intend to think ahead for situations! I don't...want us to lose anymore friends then we already have." says Donald, as both he and Goofy have slightly but still greatly saddened expressions of their faces...feeling tremendous pain in their Hearts that they did not go with Sora when they should've had, despite the former's insistence to go alone.

To Dastan, these expressions appear melancholy...but still believes there is a certain reason behind them for such sadness to appear from the loss of a friend, more so then normal regarding loss itself. Finally, Donald says to Dastan "...Hey prince. You think you can keep an eye on this palooka here? me and Goofy...have business we need to settle." says Donald, Goofy following with a single word reply "Yeah." says Goofy...

"...Understood. Just make it quick...I do not want to fight this thing anymore then we have had to thusly far." says Dastan, wishing to bring an end to the battle at last against the Ring-Wyrm. Donald lastly replies before the Chapter ends "Of course...Goofy let's go. Kairi's waiting for us." says Donald, as both he and Goofy look up to see Kairi...still battling alone. We see her with an expression of badly sweating upon her face and one of her eyes starting to fade in and out...the power of the Pure Light affecting her.

To be Continued.


	110. Kairi's World-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 87-Kairi's World-Part 1:

Cid watches the battle still ongoing, as both he Tamina are seen preparing something of some sorts. "...There! is this the last of your scheme!?" says Tamina, appearing to lift something down that remains undisclosed towards the viewers. "Ah yup! that should be about it! now then, you go on ahead whilst I stick around and see this through. Got to make sure not to make any screwups on my part..." says Cid...as he is seen holding a device of some kind.

Despite heeding Cid's words, Tamina ignores them. She reveals her stance on the current matter at hand "...As long as they fight, I will too. I am NOT leaving! not until they come back...and with the Dagger of Time no less! I won't...I won't abandon my pride in front of the faces of those who would not abandon their pride either. As heir to the Kingdom of Alamut...I absolutely MUST see all this through!" says Tamina, taking a stand of defiance in the middle of the desert whilst looking on at the battle against the Ring-Wyrm.

From what both she and Cid could see down below on the ground...it felt within the air...as though the fight would near it's closing at last. "...Geez louise. You women are all alike...equally stubborn and prideful to boot! heh." says Cid, although he may sound sexist...in truth, no better man respects women then Cid Highwind himself, acknowledging the strengths of Heart that women particularly carry when compared to men...

At last, Donald and Goofy had arrived to the top of the head of the Ring-Wyrm directly from climbing it's belly backside where they fought Pete. "...Goofy." says Donald with Goofy replying "...Yeah?" says Goofy. Donald then makes a reply "...She's at it again." says Donald. "A-hyuck! yep! that's definitely Sora's influence showing! laughs!" says Goofy, doing his signature cheerful laugh.

"...Except she's not smiling. And you know what that means..." says Donald. "...Yup. No frowning..." says Goofy before both he and Donald summon their shield and staff respectively. They say out in unison "...NO SAD FACES!" shout out Donald and Goofy together, remembering what they told Sora when they first met him all the way back to Traverse Town...

Returning to Kairi's focus of view just nearby...she thinks to herself constantly about something. "Alone...alone...alone. Alone...alone...alone. All alone...is this what it means...to be alone? Sora. You...did everything by yourself. Even...when your companions had your back. You resolved...to carry the burden all on your very own. Did that...make your Heart strong? will my Heart...gain the same kind of strength? AH!" suddenly, Kairi felt an immense pain within her Heart.

She tried to keep it under control before unfortunately, a form of "con"-descending Light had started to emerge. It started to slowly but wholly take over Kairi's entire being. As a result...this had caused her to form a resonance with "certain others" elsewhere:

Vanitas during Vanitas Gaiden.

Roxas during Another Side.

Riku during Dawn to the Dark.

...And...

The unknown youth that the Protagonists have yet to meet featured in Knights' Pilgrim. The one named "Sol Solis"...across various Worlds and different time zones. Kairi's Heart-namely the pain of it had started to resonate with the named individuals in question. They too starting to share in the pain.

"!? GAH! what-what the!? what's...happening to me!? my-my Body! it's...it's starting to burn! burning with Darkness-GARGH!?" shouts out Vanitas, a massive influx of Darkness emerging from his Body, during his still ongoing fight with the "KH version" Beatrix from Final Fantasy IX elsewhere in Vanitas Gaiden. The Heroine of Vanitas Gaiden, named Viridian looks on at Vanitas suddenly wrestling in pain with himself, calling out to him "V-Vanitas! what's wrong!?" says Viridian.

Roxas, having fallen unconscious from the also still ongoing events of Another Side finds himself hurting from the shared Link of pain that both Kairi and Vanitas are experiencing across other Worlds. Xion tries to tend to Roxas "R-Roxas!? what's wrong!? Roxas!" says Xion, trying to awake the hurting Roxas' eyes. Riku too feels pain within his Heart, as his storyline in Dawn to the Dark again still ongoing shows him in confrontation...with...himself!? or rather...a Dark Heartless like counterpart of himself!

"!? Gah! what's-what's wrong with me all of a sudden!? why do I feel so...heavy!? my Heart...my Heart's beating fast like crazy! ! !? Kairi! this is...Kairi! has she finally set out into the outside World!? URGH!?" shouts out Riku, at last knowing that Kairi has begun her journey since going all the way back to the story's very beginning due to Riku being with King Mickey in the Realm of Darkness.

"...That...that girly girl! how dare she!? she's...growing stronger!? but as a result...she's putting me through this!? why that-ARGH!?" Vanitas realises that this pain of resonance was somehow coming from Kairi's Heart, Connected to the Hearts of certain individuals like himself, Roxas and Riku. Even the slumbering Sol Solis elsewhere entirely could sense the Connection between himself and everyone else...

But how could he...when he has not even ever met Kairi and everyone else before? Solis is tended to by his friends...fighting their own battle across time and space within the universe. Returning to Kairi's perspective...she hears a voice of malicious intent call out towards her within her psyche "...You have awoken me. Why have you awoken me? you no longer possess the "purity of Heart". I have nothing to further give you...only SIN." says the malicious voice.

After mentioning the word "Sin", Kairi could only feel more pain build up inside her then beforehand. "Light...Darkness. Balance...Hearts. Hearts? Hearts...HEARTS. K-Kingdom...Hearts. Kingdom...Hearts? why yes...KINGDOM HEARTS. Yggdrasil the World Tree. Promise. x-Blade. Chosen Lights and Darkness...ONE SKY." words of unknown origin started to rush into Kairi's head but more so especially her Heart, hearing "Kingdom Hearts" over and over again.

Before she could make sense of them...she was transported to an Autumn like World. In front of was what looked like a simple modern day park bench that civilians would use to rest on from getting tired. "...Is this...a new World? ! lady Ava!? are you here!? where are you!?" says Kairi, wondering if she could call out to Ava at this point...however to no avail.

Instead, only the nearly quiet sounds of Autumn looking leaves from trees could be both heard and seen. Deciding to take a step back for a moment...Kairi rests upon the bench, trying to contemplate just what is happening. "...Sigh. Just WHAT is going on around here? this doesn't look like my inner World...no, it can't be. And...it can't be "that place"-The Final World either. From what I saw of that places inside my Heart, it was only just both clear skies and water all around. But this place...this place has a different feel to it entirely. It's as though...I could take a peaceful rest here if I wanted to. Right on this bench no less...sigh. Just what am I thinking about all of this? I am going insane? this makes no sense whatsoever. UGH! it's frustrating! why can't I make heads and/or toes about all this!? WHY!?" says Kairi, angry but in a somewhat cutesy manner.

Lamenting what she feels to be the extent of her "brain power". Just then though, a stranger whose face is covered by the screen appears. Shocking Kairi with his opening words of introduction "...Well you're not wrong. Actually this place does have a relation to The Final World...if The Final World represents the "realistic" side of the afterlife. Then this World right here represents the "fantasy" side of what could be called heaven. Me? I just call it "The Final Dream"." says the mysterious individual to Kairi.

"H-Huh!? who goes there!? who are you!? ! wait...did you say..."Dream"?" says Kairi, focusing on the meaning of the word "Dream". As the strange individual approaches her, she halts his approaching steps by summoning her Keyblade in defence. "Don't come any closer!" says Kairi in an authoritative manner. "Oops! sorry. I guess I forgot personal boundaries from staying here as long as I have...if I caused you worry then please forgive me." says the individual in a polite manner...enough so that Kairi recognises that he is genuinely earnest in his approach to her.

She de-summons her Destiny's Embrace, before asking to know more of this "Final Dream"-"...You said "Dream", right? is this...a "Dream"? it feels real though." says Kairi. The stranger replies "Well of course, reality and fantasy are two sides of the same coin after all...can't have one without the other. Much like Light and Darkness...and even both the Sun and the Moon. Don't you think?" says the stranger, as his words cause Kairi to have a momentary glimpse of the Moon of Kingdom Hearts within her mind.

"...Moon...Kingdom Hearts. Are you saying...that Kingdom Hearts...also has a sun?" says Kairi, bringing up the topic of Kingdom Hearts all of a sudden, realising that there is a certain Connection that needs clarification for her. "...Well, yeah. People only see the Moon of Reality...but here? they can see the Sun of Fantasy. Take a look up there." the stranger points up towards the sky...and reveals that a bright blue coloured sun shines bright over all. Not only that...but it is also:

"That's the Sunlight of The Final Dream-Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of all Worlds." greatly shocking Kairi as she hears these words, seeing up front that the sun...was Heart shaped. "Whenever Kingdom Hearts crosses into Reality, it becomes a Moon. Whereas here in Fantasy, it returns back to being a Sun. It reflects peoples' Hearts in how they wish to perceive things. The joys of Fantasy and the despairs of Reality...it's actually more so despairing overall if you think of it like that. The way it is...people are just soon going to forget the purpose of Reality altogether and leave their Hearts right in the middle of dust itself. Because such "Fantasies" are born from the Hearts of the peoples, more and more Worldlines keep popping up when they shouldn't exist to begin with. If a "Fantasy" is created then from a person's perspective, an individual whom may have lived in one Worldline will have a completely different backstory in another Worldline altogether. There are rare cases when the Worldlines overlap with one another and share details...but that's just about it." says the stranger, mental images of both Squall (Leon) and Auron appearing in the background to cement the stranger's reasoning.

"H-Hold it! hold it, HOLD IT! this is just WAAAY too much, even for me! if Sora heard this, his head would have probably already exploded! seriously, who ARE YOU!?" says Kairi, wanting to know the stranger's identity...he lastly reveals himself to be: "Wow, it's been such a long time, I forget to introduce myself. Well...the name's Ephemer, I hope I can help you here." says the stranger...

Revealed to be a smiling Ephemer!? the Keyblade Wielder from the era of the Keyblade War!? just what is going on!? stay tuned!

To be Continued.

(Please read KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Anthology to understand the overall story better.)


	111. Kairi's World-Opening

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Kairi's World Opening.

(In recognition of completing KINGDOM HEARTS III on Critical Mode, I thought I might spice things up a bit this Chapter by doing something "similar...yet different". Here's hoping I am able to pull off the latter. :])

"...They can take your World."-says Riku.

"...They can take your Heart."-says Sora.

"Cut you loose from all you know..."-says both Sora and Riku in unison.

"But if it's your fate?" says Sora again alone.

"Then every step forward..." says Riku again alone.

"...Will always be a step-" says Kairi.

"CLOSER-TO-HOME." says Kairi, Sora and Riku altogether.

We see Scala ad Caelum in the background...covered by a pitch black coloured moon of Kingdom Hearts. Fighting in front of it...are seen Sora with the Kingdom Key and Master Xehanort with the No Name Keyblade, trading blows with each other. As one another continue to fight, Donald and Goofy join the frey by pushing back Xehanort with their respective skillsets. Sora follows up by knocking the No Name out of Xehanort's hand and into the waters surrounding Scala ad Caelum. Afterwards, the "old coot" decides to smirk and take his leave from the town up towards the central castle like building...

Here we skip ahead with a fast forwards motion clip. Sora, Donald and Goofy ultimately defeating Master Xehanort with the Last Ray Light and knocking the x-Blade directly out of his hand. Afterwards, Sora, surrounded by all his friends (minus Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence and Olette) is bequeathed the x-Blade by Xehanort but not before seeing an ominous premonition through it:

He sees Kairi in her KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 appearance, all battered and bloodied. Being held up by an unknown shadow, choking her throat. Around her are seen the defeated Guardians of Light (including Vanitas). Sora tries to use the x-Blade to cut down the shadow and save Kairi, but instead, the scenery changes and only Sora is taken elsewhere. Here, he is seen at the Keyblade Graveyard...in front of him at the crossroads is the Black Box!

Sora slowly walks to it whilst recalling all of the events throughout the Xehanort Saga from it's very beginning to end. He stands in front of the Black Box, trying to open it with normal means. Not budging, he ultimately decides to use the Keyblade, though, as a result-this causes the Black Box to react violently. A closeup happens in Sora's eye and it literally changes into another person's perspective-Sol Solis' from Knight's Pilgrim! (Credit for the Character goes toward **YessieMaltese**)

Now seeing things from Solis' side of things, he looks around his home-world of Regnum Stratera and sees his friends. His close as brothers friend-Ad Astra. His older sister like friend-La Luna. And lastly...someone whom could be considered both a friend and yet not a friend, rather something else wholly-Serena. The latter waves her hand happily towards Solis in the same manner Kairi did towards Sora in the original KINGDOM HEARTS' Opening.

Solis decides to rush over to Serena, Astra and Luna waiting for him. However-he is suddenly interrupted by Dusk Nobodies...and a young man around his age, wearing a white variation of "the Coat". Solis, angered, tries to retaliate by summoning his Sunlight Passage Keyblade, knocking back the Dusks one after the other before crossing blades with the hooded youth. Rather, instead of a blade...it is a Keyblade that the youth has in hand!

The Kingdom Key no less! although instead of the Mickey Emblem, it has a completely white coloured sun shaped Keychain. The youth then immediately transforms the Keyblade into the KINGDOM HEARTS III Ultima Weapon variation with still the same aforementioned Keychain in place. The youth also activates a variation of Sora's Ultimate Formchange again from KINGDOM HEARTS III. Leaving Solis in a somewhat desperate situation...

The perspective returns back to Sora...now walking amidst The Final World's waters. He is suddenly greeted by the Princesses of Heart of both the past and the present. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Alice, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Tiana and Moana. The remaining Princesses have cloaked themselves in the hoods of the Coat, not wanting to reveal themselves just yet. (Until their official introductions.)

They all raise their hands in unison and bequeath yet another Keyblade to Sora...it is revealed to be...the Wooden Keyblade that Terra had given to Ventus! as soon as taking hold of the Wooden Keyblade, it transforms into a regular Wooden Sword yet retains the functions a normal Keyblade would have. It emits a bright Light and opens a new doorway for Sora in front of him decorated with all kinds of flowers.

The Princesses vanish into Light at this point whilst Sora reaches out for the door. Instead, the door is suddenly launched up into the Sky by a pillar resembling the buildings found in Scala ad Caelum. Other surrounding pillars also making an appearance with the Sky of The Final World Darkening. Appearing in the places of the disappearing Princesses are all the members of the Trionfi Arcana revealed so far!

They automatically pick a fight with Sora in succession. Quartz being the first to strike with his dagger, followed by Tourmaline throwing his coins from all of his fingers. Tigre follows up by revealing that she has Nobody Emblem shaped fingernails and proceeds to extend them in length in order to attack Sora long range. With the door out of his range, Sora endures the attacks with the Wooden Sword until it finally breaks from all of the attacks that it takes.

Broken clean in half, Sora starts to breath heavy for some reason as a result. The Trionfi looking over him with triumphant looks upon their faces until arriving afterwards is revealed to be Genezar Kororo...the supposedly strongest member of the Arcana. Wearing a unique visor covering his face, Genezar proceeds to summon a Nobody Emblem based Trident...that has Sora's Kingdom Crown forming it's spikes!

He points the Trident at Sora's throat after twirling it, wondering if Sora was ready...to meet his end. Refusing to give up, Sora gives a defiant glare against Genezar. This causes another door of Light to manifest up above the first one and falling from it to Sora's left and right sides are both Donald and Goofy! arriving to help him in the exact same manner that Sora himself did to help Riku in KINGDOM HEARTS III.

Also arriving are the united Guardians of Light-both new and old. Riku, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Namine, Riku Replica, Vanitas, Solis, Astra and Luna. King Mickey being the very last one to arrive onto the scene. As though enacting another Keyblade War-the Guardians of Light summon their respective Keyblades:

Riku and his Braveheart.

Roxas and both his Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Axel and his Flame Liberator.

Xion and her new Missing Ache.

Ventus and his new Wayward Wind Variation.

Terra and his Ends of the Earth.

Aqua and her Brightcrest but Modified without the Wayfinders within the Keyblade and instead replaced with the Mark of Mastery Insignia coloured a mix between both Light and Dark blue.

Pence, Hayner and Olette with the 1st stage evolution of the Starlight Keyblade.

Namine with the final stage evolution of the Starlight Keyblade.

Repliku with the Way to the Dawn.

Vanitas with the Void Gear.

Solis with the Sunlight Passage.

Astra with the Soundless Stardust.

Luna with the Whispers of the Moon that has yet to be introduced.

and

King Mickey with the Kingdom Key W.

Shocking enough though, also arriving last is Isa. Seen with his very own Keyblade that serves as his counterpart to Lea's Flame Liberator. Whereas Lea is represented by flames is Isa represented by the moon, thusly, his Keyblade is of the same nature and in equal strength to Axel's Keyblade. Mickey lifts up the Kingdom Key W, using it as a sign to declare war against the Trionfi Arcana. Taking this as a sign, Zircon, the eldest of the Trionfi slams his staff into the ground...making a reply towards war.

Everyone then battles against the other, trying to reign supreme. The last scene shows Sora and Genezar fighting between themselves before the 1st door from beforehand opens up...and reveals Kairi's conversation with Ephemer from the latest Chapter just beginning...

To be Continued in Kairi's World-Part 2.


	112. First Step-Brave Shine

I have decided. Once Reconnect. KINGDOM HEARTS IV: Verum Rex starts then the following will serve as the Anime based Opening for it called Brave Shine by Aimer from Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works (Nightcore Version). To be honest, I have never watched Fate/Stay Night. Instead I got the idea from a "Star Wars Anime" Opening that the song Brave Shine was used in. I was very impressed how the song brought the Star Wars Characters alive in the "Anime Opening" so yeah, hence my decision lol. :]

Anyways, here it is. The future Opening for KINGDOM HEARTS IV. Ahem:

The Opening starts off with the following words appearing onscreen being said by Sora in ordinary KINGDOM HEARTS fashion for a Numbered Title Opening-"...They say part of the journey is the end. But is that really true? when one journey ends, another begins. Over and over...like a cycle with no end. However...even a cycle must end one day, right? there are many Worlds...but they all share the same Sky. One Sky-One Destiny. If so...Destiny is never left to chance. A real leader knows that Destiny is beyond his control...and accepts that. Part of the journey is the end...then...what about my journey? is it...finally ending? or will it...simply begin anew? there are Hearts all around us. Hearts are power someone once said...how very right they were. Only...the way I see it. Hearts are only power...when they have bonds. Once a Heart forms an unbreakable Connection does it become unstoppable. But what if...someone took those Connections out of the wrong context? could it...really be called a bond to begin with? I want to, no...I HAVE to know this answer. On behalf of those that came before me and fight alongside me now, as well as whom will appear later on in life. I will...become a Seeker. Honestly...like is any of this for real? or not? these weird thoughts lately..."

Says a narrative Sora in a very uncharacteristic manner with an equal uncharacteristic vocabulary.

The Opening serves more as a call-back to events that have happened up to now. Sora experiencing his Dive to the Heart at the Snow White Station of Awakening. Sora remembering his friends at the end of Chain of Memories before falling asleep. Sora fighting with Roxas before being defeated by him at the former's own Station of Awakening. Roxas holding a dying Xion within his arms before disappearing entirely. Ventus defeating Vanitas at their shared Station of Awakening with the latter's x-Blade ultimately shattering. Data Sora and King Mickey looking around at all of the individuals Connected to the real Sora's Heart through the message left by Namine: "Their Hurting will be Mended when you Return to End it". Riku and Mickey trying to rescue Sora before he is converted into a vessel of Darkness by Master Xehanort but are thwarted by both "Ansem" and Xemnas respectively. Aqua falling deeper into the Dark World and dropping her Wayfinder before being handed it back by Mickey. Young Xehanort warning Sora of the consequences of irresponsibly using the Power of Waking...

...And last but not least two more scenes. The Master of Masters looking over Daybreak Town with a single Dandelion in his hand...and Kairi bidding her final farewell to Sora in the ending of KINGDOM HEARTS III. As Sora disappears, across time and space, the Master's Dandelion flies away into multiple spores within the air as a final result. However, suddenly, the following words appear onscreen:

"...There are Seven Hearts to Save."

The previous scenes start to rewind. The Master's Dandelion reforms and Sora "returns" from disappearing. A sudden glitch then appears as soon as Sora returns though. Sora finds himself Awakening in the Shibuya like city from the Secret Ending Yozora whilst the Master makes a Heart shaped expression with his hands upon the city's Moon.

Next Kairi in her KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 outfit is seen at the Destiny Islands glitching out of existence both back and forth. Her outfit changes colours from pink to white...and she is then seen sitting upon an elaborately designed throne. The throne is stationed high above the Skies of Scala ad Caelum. Kairi closes her eyes and the throne completely glitches out of existence into both 0s and 1s. She falls in a Dive to the Heart like manner into the waters of the World. She opens her eyes to see up ahead a combination of both her Station of Awakening and Sora's.

Instead of normally landing upon it however...Kairi smashes right through the Station exactly in the manner of a Shooting Star. The broken Station glass fragments reflect images of certain Characters:

Riku.

Donald.

Goofy.

Roxas.

Axel.

Hayner.

Pence.

Olette.

Namine.

Mickey.

Aqua.

Ventus.

Terra.

Xion.

Solis.

Astra.

Luna.

And

Vanitas in Sequential Order.

Kairi resembles Ventus as a Shooting Star in the Opening of Birth by Sleep but instead of being surrounded by Light is Kairi surrounded by an aura of Darkness. Although she appears expressionless at first, she then shows a face full of anguish whilst her eyes are closed and shedding a single tear that becomes Light itself.

She transforms into the Chess Piece represented by her in the KINGDOM HEARTS III Opening. It is taken hold of tightly in the clutches of a man wearing the Black Coat whom takes of the hood and reveals himself to be Luxu...having transplanted the Master's Gazing Eye from the No Name Keyblade into his missing eye socket!

He smiles maliciously. He clutches the Chess Piece within his palm until it is obscured. He opens up his palm and reveals a trapped Kairi inside a Darkness coloured Crystal, wearing clothing similar to a Japanese Miko-Shrine Maiden but adorned with Heart shaped patterns across the Hakama. Her hair is longer then it has ever been shown beforehand, reaching to at least the back around her waist. She Awakens to find herself trapped, trying to desperately bang against the insides of the Crystal with her hands but to no avail...

The Crystal she is trapped in is then placed upon the building that Yozora was seen sitting atop of in the Secret Ending by Luxu as though the Crystal itself was a literal Chess Piece with Kairi inside of it serving as it's "prize". Enacting a game of Chess as it were just like with both Young Xehanort and Young Eraqus, the Chess Pieces representing the Foretellers make themselves known.

The Chess Pieces representing Ira, Invi, Aced and Gula transforming into the actual Foretellers wearing jet black coloured Variations of their normal robes. Alongside the unveiled Luxu standing in front of Kairi's Crystal, they are seen either standing or sitting upon similar Skyscrapers...awaiting someone.

The said someone arrives and is revealed to be none other then Sora. Although appearing slightly different and without his usual smile. He sees the anguishing Kairi up above and with a fierce expression summons his Keyblade-the Dawn Till Dusk and points it directly at Luxu atop the Skyscraper, directly challenging him. Luxu merely smirks evilly, taking this as a mere taunt towards himself. Joining Sora alongside him are next six other individuals:

Riku.

Roxas.

Ventus.

Vanitas.

Solis.

and

Yozora.

Unlike Sora, the rest of them appear to be dressed in white coloured formal wear similar to members of the Mafia. They summon magic circles behind them that bring forth their respective Keyblades within their hands. Each of them takes up a unique fighting pose against both Luxu and the Foretellers whilst Sora merely stands tall...eyeballing both Luxu and then Kairi.

He jumps forth-intending to strike down Luxu at the top of the Skyscraper before showing one of his eyes changing into one belonging to a Heartless...Sora's fierce expression now becomes full on angry. Witnessing this up close from behind the Crystal, Kairi becomes greatly saddened...another teardrop falling from her eyes. The teardrop falls into a recollected background of all the private meetings between both Sora and Kairi that have happened up until now...

The teardrop finally hits the ground upon the final meeting being shown between both Sora and Kairi as they said their goodbye directly after the Door to Darkness was closed. Grabbing each other's hands before being forcibly torn between one and the other by the barriers of the Worlds reforming.

"...Kairi! remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back for you...I Promise!"

"...I know you will!"

As the hands are forced to let go...a Paopu Fruit shaped Light appears in the Sky high above the Shibuya like World in place of the normal Heart shaped Moon. Everyone across the various Worlds are able to see it and look up above towards it's shining Light across the entire universe. The last one amongst them all to be shown is...revealed to be the Master of Masters. Sitting atop the local tree at the Destiny Islands, smirking to himself whilst shown to be clasping something within his hand...a rusted...KINGDOM CROWN!?

The words "Reconnect...0% Percent" lastly appear onscreen, showing that the Opening had finally reached it's end...but that the "Game" was just beginning.

(I think this is my best KH Opening so far. Anyone else agree? please share your opinions. :] Also, again, this will serve as the Anime Opening for Reconnect. KINGDOM HEARTS IV: Verum Rex once the Sequel story starts, following the end of KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6. :] I wanted to share this with everyone on the site to know that a Sequel story WILL happen sometime later on once both the main story and the Anthology stories have reached completion. It might be bad Karma wise...but even so, I feel this helps me keep on course and remain interested to complete The Sora Project no matter what. I'm normally a lazy bugger so yeah...this again helps me in the long run.)


	113. Kairi's World-Part 2

Kairi's World-Part II:

After Ephemer introduces himself to Kairi, he next poses a question. "Please tell me something." says Ephemer with Kairi hesitant to answer, not knowing whether or not she could trust him at this point. "Oh. I guess it's not that easy to earn your trust, huh? yeah...I actually know all about that to be honest. Over millenniums or centuries ago...me and my friends were betrayed too. From the inside...one of our very own inner circle." says Ephemer, apparently saddened as he recalls his Memories from the days of the events of Kingdom Hearts: Union x.

"! Betrayed? what do you mean?" says Kairi, replying towards Ephemer whilst now starting to feel slightly secure around him upon seeing his saddened expression that had appeared truly woeful. Because of her kind nature to help others, regardless if they were strangers or even enemies, Kairi felt as though that she needed to ask Ephemer about this..."betrayal" he had just mentioned.  
Kairi's World-Part II:

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Please tell me if you know someone by the name of "Lauriam" by any chance?" says Ephemer, shockingly mentioning Lauriam's name. "Lauriam? no that name doesn't ring a bell of any sort...why? is that the name of a friend of yours?" says Kairi. Ephemer makes a reply of his own by saying the words "Yes! well no, actually...it's sort of complicated. Regardless, there's this message that I need to pass on to him here from The Final Dream. I know for a fact that he isn't residing here like myself because me and my 4 friends had made a promise with one another to eventually meet here. Somehow and someway...we swore that we would all gather here in order to discuss something of great relevance...each and every single one of us 5. No more and no less..." says Ephemer, mentioning certain others alongside himself of great importance. (Skuld, Ventus, Brain and Lauriam from Union x.)

"! I see...so you are looking for a friend too?" says Kairi, Ephemer replying "Not exactly. It's actually the reverse...or at the very least I'm hoping so. I'm not so much "looking" for my friends...rather I can't. You see...a great while back something happened...something really, really bad. Because of that I had to stay behind and provide my friends safe passage. Of course, not everything went the way that I had planned...even still, I am here. I am here...to meet with my friends and talk about something that needs vital discussing." says Ephemer, showing a adamant will from his words.

"...I see. I guess I can't ask you about what that something is then, right? well...is there still a way I can help? I may not be much but I can still-no, I WANT to help no matter what." says Kairi, showing the same resolve that she had when talking with Tamina about her situation. "...No it's okay." says Ephemer, greatly shocking Kairi with a casual posture.

"The thing is, I'm actually here...to help you. You mentioned lady Ava, right? I guess that makes you the latest reincarnation of her Heart. Because you tapped deep into the powers of the Pure Light, you ended up here on the Fantasy side of the World-The Final Dream. The Final World and The Final Dream...they are both borders. Limbo nexuses that exist to ferry the Hearts and Souls of the afterlife and begin the cycle of reincarnation anew. You could basically call them the Stairway to Heaven if you wanted..." says Ephemer.

Upon hearing the phrase "Stairway to Heaven", a sudden thought clicks in Kairi's head. "!? Wait...H-Heaven? does that mean...gulp! I'm-I'm-!?" says Kairi, fearing the worst possible outcome. "No you're not dead if that's what you're thinking." says Ephemer, raising his hand in a Buddha like posture and relieving Kairi of her anxiety.

"Phew! I was scared for a moment there...but wait. If this truly the Stairway to Heaven...does that mean that someone-namely their Heart traversed here, by any chance?" says Kairi...wondering if she could find Sora here. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. The cycle of reincarnation is delicate for Hearts and cannot be disrupted whatsoever, regardless of any and/or all outside contacts. If you're asking me if you can return a Heart to life from here...then I can't let you. One of my duties whilst I'm here on the other side is to protect the cycle. Such is my "Sin" for failing my friends..." says Ephemer with a lamenting expression.

"! Sin...that voice from before-" says Kairi, mentioning the voice full of malicious intent from the last Chapter. "Huh? what voice?" says Ephemer, not knowing what Kairi was trying to reveal to him. Realising that Ephemer does not have any knowledge about the voice...Kairi decides to drop the matter. "O-Oh it's-it's nothing...(that voice)…okay. So I can't take a Heart from here right? but...what if a Heart still had "fulfilment" that it needed to acquire?" says Kairi.

"A lot of Hearts go unfulfilled because they had remorse in their entire lifespans prior. That led to monsters being born that were solely derived from negative emotions. I believe the people in reality that know of them call them the Unversed?" says Ephemer, a shocking revelation about the Unversed revealed to Kairi.

"T-T-The Unversed!? wait! you know of them!? wait-wait! how is that even possible!? aren't they the mutations of Vanitas!?" says Kairi, a mental image of a smirking Vanitas appearing behind her. "Vanitas? who is that? all I know is that "whispers" from reality tend to come here towards the other side as though they were winds in the willows. And about what you just said...the subject involving this Vanitas' guy? that's not true. Originally in the past during my era...the Unversed were few but still appeared quite often. Alongside the Heartless they were troublesome but not more so compared to the latter. Either way it was only thanks to the Foretellers using their knowledge of the legendary Book of Prophecies that the Unversed were finally stopped. I remember Foreteller Ira once telling me...the Unversed were an experimentation by the Master of Masters in order to conduct how much of a "balance effect" there was in one's Heart between both Light and Darkness. Ultimately the Unversed experiment grew out of control because of so much negativity spilling out...the Master halted the process altogether and ordered the Foretellers to help him clean up his mess. To remind them of the negativity within people's Hearts that was so much in large scale you wouldn't believe it...the Master and the Foretellers engraved Unversed zippers upon their jackets to always remind them." says Ephemer, giving a long winded but detailed explanation...

"!? I-I see...(this is all so much to take in that I don't even know just WHERE to start). ! But wait, if that's the case...then...according to...the "whispers". How come the Unversed had returned? why were they only able to manifest from Vanitas?" says Kairi, wanting a clear-cut answer about all of this.

"I still don't know whom the heck this Vanitas Character is...but I did hear mention through the whispers of a guy that was able to harness the Unversed as his very own power. My guess is...that this Vanitas guy is an artificial being...and that through a forbidden practice directly from the Book of Prophecies was the seal broken upon the Unversed placed on them by the Master of Masters. However, not wanting to let the Unversed go out of control, whomever broke the seal must have made this Vanitas the "epicentre". Everything would begin and end with him. The Unversed were originally a mutation of the Heartless because the latter were the first ones to have red coloured eyes. Yellow eyes meant they were somewhat docile but red eyes had meant full on rage, especially if someone was invading their territory that is the Realm of Darkness. As a result of the mutation, the "red eyed" Unversed were constantly born from the negative emotions of Human beings compared to the normal Darkness born Heartless, because rage for example being one negative emotion that represents a Human's Dark side manifesting from the Dark World and into the Realm of Light." says Ephemer.

As he explains all this, a mental image of the Unversed eyes appears behind his back during his explanation. Hearing this all...Kairi realises that it was valid when taking certain factors into account. "...I see. So THAT explains Vanitas' negative behaviour, more so then a normal person should have, even if he was created from Darkness itself." says Kairi in a pondering posture, thinking about her previous confrontations with Vanitas back at the Bayou and again at Motunui…

Where would all this lead Kairi had to wonder...

To be Continued.


	114. Kairi's World-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 89-Kairi's World-Part III.

"...At any rate-" suddenly, Ephemer decides to shift the current flow of the conversation onto something else entirely, surprising and shocking Kairi. "! You...said that you were here to help me, right?" says Kairi, immediately catching onto what the next topic would be about and how Ephemer was summoned to help Kairi somehow.

"That's right, I'm glad you remembered, even though I just said about it during this same conversation. Either way...the reason I am here to help you is because your Heart has entered the "next level". Namely...the Heart's "psyche"." says Ephemer, explaining to Kairi through somewhat complicated both hints and riddles of what he is trying to convey towards her.

"The Heart's..."psyche"? what do you mean...by that?" says Kairi, as expected is confused by Ephemer's words. "Sorry, I guess I went a bit off there...right. Here's what I mean, ahem: the reason Master Ava wouldn't-or rather couldn't greet you this time around is because you entered another plane of existence then what you are normally used to. Because of your trying to master the Pure Light's power, you accidentally ended up here on the side of "fantasy". The reason for that being...is because you have become deluded." says Ephemer...especially shocking Kairi at this point.

"W-Wha!?" says Kairi, flabbergasted. "You've become deluded by actually thinking that you can control the Pure Light, when in fact it is controlling YOU. At first, Master Ava was able to contact you because you were making progress...but now that progress has come to a halt. I said Master Ava "couldn't" greet you...and whilst that's half true, the other half is that she "won't" greet you, not the way you currently are...of what you are becoming." says Ephemer with a seemingly uncaring stern expression upon his face.

"What-What does THAT mean!? I'm-I'm only trying to help everyone by mastering the Pure Light's power! if I don't-" before Kairi could continue, Ephemer proceeds to directly point at her. "And that's precisely WHY Master Ava won't speak with you! you have lost sight of the Light within the Darkness...you...have forgotten what it is that you should never forget. I'm sure that "the other side of your Heart" already told you this...but through a voyage of Memories-a Heart was able to find even that which it had lost beforehand. The same is happening with you now...your Heart is entering a similar state and becoming exactly what was lost to the 1st Heart that had experienced it's said kind of loss..." says Ephemer before raising his finger down...showing that he has some kind of awareness of both Namine's existence and the events of Chain of Memories...

"!? What do you mean? I...I don't understand. The other side? you mean...Namine?" says Kairi, bringing up Namine's name. "I can only know so much through the whispers of "reality"...but they have told me enough. They have already told me that a Heart most Dearly Connected to yours had lost something...but was able to retrieve it. That was the same Heart you were talking about prior when we were discussing that Vanitas guy, correct? then...please tell me what it is that you have lost...what you must absolutely regain, no matter what." says Ephemer, now appearing more sympathetic towards Kairi's cause if not already previously.

"...What I absolutely must regain? huh?" says Kairi before clutching her Heart deeply. She closes her eyes...thinking upon Ephemer's words. The Autumn scenery around her changes completely and utterly into Darkness with the passing of a single Autumn leaf falling onto the sole resting place in all of the background setting. "...A voyage through Memories. Sora...lost his Memories at one point. Yeah...I already knew this and more from what Namine told me...but...what exactly did Sora lose that he managed to regain? I'm being told...that I am falling into a similar state that he ended up in. But Namine...or anyone else as far as I know has tampered with Memories. With the Pure Light I would have been able to sense that...with the Pure Light..." Kairi tightens the clutch upon her Heart deeper...etching onto the truth of things.

"Please remember...the thing that you are about to lose if you cannot otherwise." says Ephemer's voice in the Darkness, urging Kairi to desperately remember what it is that she is losing sight of...otherwise it shall be lost to both her and her Heart, forever. "...Light...within the Darkness. Light...Pure Light. Pure Light? n-no...that's...not it. That's not...it at all." Kairi then slowly opens her eyes, one of them still the green colour of the Pure Light, but the other...back to her normal eye colour shade of blue!

"...Kai!" says a voice, followed by another voice "Ri!" says the other voice. Kairi could slightly hear the two voices call out to her. "...Sora lost something most precious...but found it again. What...just what was it? I'm thinking...I'm thinking!" says Kairi, her clutch even tighter then it was on her Heart. "Kairi!" says the two voices in unison. "...Come on Kairi! I thought YOU were stronger then this! just when...just when did I start to be so alone!? when did I...become like this!?" a massive aura of Light...but not of the calming kind started to surround Kairi's shoulders, as though it was ready to choke her by the neck.

"Kairi...WAKE UP ALREADY!" shouts out the 1st voice, a sudden bonk on Kairi's noggin stopping her to overthink things. She looks around to see whom hit her, but they are nowhere within sight. The aura around her shoulders turns smaller as a result of Kairi starting to relax from being smacked on the head. "O-Owwie, that hurt Donald! you should know better to treat a woman like that-!?" suddenly, as though hit with a sudden revelation acting as a double whammy...Kairi was able to realise what Ephemer was trying to help her realise.

"Because of my mistakes and short-sightedness...I was unable to help my friends when the time came that it had counted the most. We lost...and ever since, I've blamed myself for everything that befell them. My friends...we lost. But that's not the case with you...the girl named Kairi. Light and Darkness coexist...but they should never reign supreme over one and the other. It's not Darkness, Light is responsible of those same kind of mistakes too. Just as there can be "Darkness of Light"...so too can there be "Light of Darkness". The Pure Light is strong without a doubt. But let it try to gain control over all 5 senses and the core that is your Heart? so too can the Pure Light be a Light of Darkness as a result. That is the form of the enemy that you currently face...the Apostles that worship the "Sun" that directly oppose the "Moon" of KINGDOM HEARTS. Their "Sun" is not like the "Sun" here...it is a malevolent Light born from fanatics and zeal. And they wish...to force that Light upon others. That must not happen, no matter what. They wish to eradicate Darkness...even the Darkness of Light. If so...they will become a Glaive that is unopposed, a Glaive...that forces command but does not earn respect. The freedom and liberty of the Heart will die as the final straw...what will you do in opposition to that?" says Ephemer, relaying a psyche message to Kairi inside her mind.

"...I get it now. That's what Master Ava meant when she said that they are a Glaive that enforces the Light...a Keyblade. They are using the principle of the Keyblade...but through twisted means! why?" says Kairi, realising the true message behind Ava's words from earlier during their last conversation. "Kairi! was that bonk not enough? let me try again!" says the voice of Donald, only to be stopped by the voice of Goofy-"Uh-oh! no Donald! you can't hit Kairi again! it's uncouth of a gentleman to act in such a way!" says Goofy, stopping Donald.

"Then what should we do!? we've got to wake her up somehow! this giant worm is gonna topple us if we don't!" says Donald, things become hectic back in the outside real World. "...The question that should be answered isn't what you just said...the question that NEEDS to be answered at this very moment...what do you INTEND to do? in opposition to the Glaive that proclaims Light?" says Ephemer, wanting to Kairi's answer both here and now...

The KH 3.6 Season II Opening starts to play in the background as Kairi reflects on certain Memories...the Memories throughout her journey that have led up to this moment in time of self reflection. "...If the Light were to hypothetically become the enemy that threatens Hearts...then I won't stand for it. Light shouldn't be used...to enforce someone's will upon others and dictate them, even if what they believe to be doing is for the "best interests" of everyone. Also...whose to say that Darkness is entirely bad? my friend Riku wields Darkness...yet he is the same as I have always known him to be. Kind and caring, loyal to a fault...if things were different, I'd probably...even though we're separated and completely different people. Namine was still born from me-from my Heart...most probably...the aspect of my Heart that caused her to fall for Riku in the first place. Even so, Namine's feelings are her own...just as mine are my very own..." says Kairi, thinking mental images of herself, together with Sora...and Namine, together with Riku.

"...Riku?" says Ephemer, appearing to have a Connection to Riku's name...Kairi continues "...We all need someone in life to guide us on our feet towards the right path. Just someone, anyone that we can form a genuine Connection with...and vice versa. Even though we may not see each other ever again...the Connection will always remain-inside our Hearts and our Memories. Namine's ability to manipulate Memories...could it have...been born from that fact? then if so...I will fight. I will fight to protect the Connections that each and every single one of us holds dear...most or not. From both the Darkness AND the Light...I am going to fight, to protect those that I love with all of my Heart and Memories. I will still hope though...that one day...I can reunite with him. That's why...I'll continue my journey...with my friends! Donald! Goofy!" says Kairi, as she lastly calls out her companions' names.

To be Continued.


	115. Double Sided World of Kairi

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Chapter 90: The Double Sided World of Kairi.

Whilst Kairi continues her conversation with Ephemer on the side of "Fantasy"...things resume back to where both Donald and Goofy are about to "confront" the "real Kairi", whilst she fights and attacks the head of the Ring-Wyrm Heartless in the "Slice of Life" perspective that is "Reality", as it truly was in a way...struggling to accept the help of friends and trying to do everything by one's self alone entirely.

"...Okay Goofy! this is it! even though it's Kairi, she won't be herself because of that Pure Light. We can't hold back against her...of course, that goes without saying. Kairi wouldn't have it any other way..." says Donald, not sure how to proceed with the battle that was about to take place. "Gawrsh Donald, this just doesn't seem right to me. I don't want to hurt Kairi, not only because she's a lady but because she's suffering too." says Goofy, aware of the pain that Kairi currently must be going through from using her new powers.

"Even so, if Sora were here, he'd tell us to help her. We're her friends, the same way that Sora was our friend as well...you know what I mean, Goofy?" says Donald, wanting to know if Goofy was ready to save Kairi. "D'oh…" says Goofy, although hesitant is ready to follow up towards Donald's lead and help their friend, no matter if that had meant they had to be rough with her in order to help Kairi realise what is happening with her surroundings.

"...Alright! let's do this Captain of the Guard Goof!" says Donald, slapping his cheeks with both hands in order to motivate himself before summoning his Mage's Staff. Goofy without replying responds in kind, summoning his Knight's Shield. We then see Kairi...appearing to be possessed. The same malevolent Light that was surrounding the "other Kairi" back in "Fantasy" was starting to surround the "real Kairi"'s shoulders as well, trying to take complete hold of her.

At this point, she was only muttering words whilst her eyes were coloured a deep bright green hue within them that appeared to possess no life at all whatsoever. "...Light...Light...Light...must eliminate Darkness!" says Kairi, furiously giving the Ring-Wyrm's head a migraine, causing it's entire Body to writhe and as a result, the Sands of the desert start to feel tremors underneath it's huge Body.

The Ring-Wyrm when the battle had started had over "20 HP Bars"...but now, during the fight as it went on, with Kairi's Pure Light powers having an effect against it despite it's hard as diamonds like skin...the Ring-Wyrm is now down to only just "8 Health Point Life Bars" and counting. "Kairi! we're here! we're here to save you! stop this madness at once! that's an order from the Court Magician himself!" says Donald, trying to reach out to Kairi.

Kairi eases up on her assault against the Ring-Wyrm's mind before seeing both her companions in distance shot...however-"...Alone...alone." says Kairi towards the two of them. "Wak! huh!?" says Donald, followed up by Goofy "Huuuh?" says Goofy, the two struggling to understand what Kairi is saying. "...Must do everything, ALONE!" shouts out the Light possessing Kairi, emitting the "Dark Light" from her shoulders against her friends though acting on instinct.

"!? "Shivers"...I don't like the feels of this one! Goofy! I know it's rough but..." says Donald, feeling the effects of the Dark Light up close and personal whilst trying to warn Goofy and give him the heads up. "Naw, it's okay Donald. I've realised now..." says Goofy, confusing Donald with his words. Goofy reveals what he was trying to get at in context "I get it now. This is what you were trying to tell me...it's exactly BECAUSE Kairi is suffering that we need to help her out...but also, especially be honest with her about it. Which means...no holding back, even if she is a prim and proper lady, right?" says Goofy with a serious expression upon his face, not like his usual Character at all.

"...Y-Yeah." says Donald, surprised a bit by this new "serious Goofy". "In that case, my "Shield Abilities" is perfect for this matchup, alongside your "Restriction Magic". You just leave the heavy lifting to me...I'll get our Kairi back!" says Goofy, taking a direct charge against Kairi. "WAK! GOOFY WAIT-WHAH!?" shouts out Donald, trying to not let Goofy act too hasty before the Ring-Wyrm starts moving it's Body again, shifting the balance.

This causes Goofy's assault to be slightly knocked off course and miss Kairi of whom grabs him by the arm and then throws him right back at Donald with Goofy hitting the latter in a comical fashion despite the rough throw made by Kairi. "OOF! you big palooka! what's the big idea!?" says Donald, his feathers ruffled by getting knocked into like a bowling ball pin by Goofy.

"S-Sorry Donald! it's that Heartless! it's still trying to gobble our Hearts up! unless we deal with it too, we can't help Kairi!" says Goofy, taking into the account the situation with the Ring-Wyrm. Donald gets back up on his feet and helps Goofy up "Yea...you're right. We've got to think of this as though this is a three way fight...Kairi's still fighting the Heartless...so that must mean that a part of her is still conscious of us. Which also means...all we've got to do is wake her up. Except-" says Donald, as he looks with stern at the Ring-Wyrm Heartless' head letting out a rough growl slightly mixed with pain because of the damage it has been receiving from Kairi.

"That old Heartless is not going to make things easy for us...so maybe we ought to try and deal with it first?" says Goofy. Donald replying "Right. But...that also means of being aware that Kairi is our enemy. We've got to at the very least knock out the Ring-Wyrm before we can completely focus on helping Kairi, that's a start!" says Donald, both he and Goofy sort of coming up with a plan of action to take.

Battle /FifGMifUfW8

The proper battle at this point takes place with two Life Bars representing Kairi being shown in the upper left corner and the Ring-Wyrm Heartless' head in the upper right corner respectively. The goal is to deplete the Ring-Wyrm's Heartless Life Bar before Kairi's completely runs out. However, because Kairi acts as an enemy through this fight with the sheer power of the Dark Light manipulating her, Donald and Goofy are forced to fight her as well.

The main objective is to make sure to stay alive until the Ring-Wyrm is defeated but also especially make sure that Kairi survives, even though she is an opponent during this fight. Because of the fight so far against the Ring-Wyrm taking a toll on Kairi and because of the Pure Light affecting her, the goal is to deplete the Ring-Wyrm's Life Bar whilst making sure that Kairi's Damage Bar does not fully reach 100% percent, becoming sensitive to damage through the battle that was about to begin.

"...Alright, that's the plan Goofy! I'll leave you to do the heavy-hitting against the Heartless, whilst I restrict Kairi's movements with my Magic! I can count on you, right Captain!?" says Donald. Goofy making the following reply "Of course! Magician of the Court!" the idea for the "Boss Fight" was to use the Trinity Help-out system to switch between both Donald and Goofy for the former to use Defence and for the latter to use Offense respectively.

Kairi would attack the two with full force, not leaving any subtle damage. Donald then counters by using his Magic but again, because of the damage Kairi has taken so far and the Pure Light's Negative energies affecting her, what would normally unfazed her will now be otherwise the case. Kairi's Damage Life Bar is raised significantly high with each attack she takes, forcing Donald into the tight position to use Restriction Magic such as both Sleep and Bind for examples.

On Goofy's end he uses his Shield Abilities to take on the Ring-Wyrm's Heartless head, trying to clobber it unconscious as quickly as possible in order to help Kairi of whom is giving Donald trouble. Goofy realises that he will have to be a little rough with Kairi and sometimes switch between helping her and fighting the Ring-Wyrm. Despite the immense damage she would take from a few blows, the positive side of it is that those few blows cause Kairi to become slightly dazed before regaining focus, as this leaves both Donald and Goofy just enough time to work together and deal even more damage towards the Ring-Wyrm's head.

Finally, they finish the fight after the struggle by saying to the Ring-Wyrm "...Swing batter! this strike-you're OUT, Heartless!" says Donald, he and Goofy making a final Unison attack that completely bashes back the head of the Ring-Wyrm, knocking it out from the battle. This causes the surrounding tremors around the desert below to calm down immensely if only for a short while of time.

Dastan watching over the tied up Pete whilst fighting back against lesser class Emblem Heartless sees them disappear into the Darkness, having realised that Donald and Goofy must have done something up at the top of the Body. "The Duck and the Dog...they must be fighting to help the Girl. Those three...troublemakers indeed." Dastan slightly sniggers to see that those he swiped money from are able to quite easily fend for themselves and impressively to boot.

"Alright! that takes care of the Heartless. YOU'RE NEXT...KAIRI!" shouts out Donald, pointing directly at Kairi of whom is unfazed by Donald's words. "Gawrsh Donald...she's just staring at us like she was a dead fish with those eyes." says Goofy, noticing the lifeless eyes that Kairi currently has. "Aww phooey! that doesn't mean anything to me, Goofy! just watch. We're going to wake up that Princess of Heart from her beauty sleep...whether she likes it or not!" says Donald, now directing the shift of the fight against Kairi herself...

The possessed Kairi, unamused slightly feels a shocking pain emitting inside her head, Donald and Goofy immediately taking notice of this. "K-Kairi!?" calls out Goofy to their friend, as she covers her head with both hands. Kairi's head aches in pain and she starts to see vivid images...she sees a World that she has never seen before. But before it could be made sense of, the pain ends there...and Kairi resumes fighting Donald and Goofy.

Boss /BFiQvo1zrqs

"This is it Goofy! TIME TO GO ALL OUT! LET'S SHOW KAIRI THAT WE'RE NOT JUST HER COMPANIONS...we're her friends!" says Donald, raising his voice to jeer himself into battle before speaking regularly in order to reach out towards Kairi. "Right! Kairi! we're not going to let you down! we're not going to lose YOU too!" says Goofy, remembering the smiling face of Sora. "KAIRI! WE'RE SAVING YOU!" shout out the two friends, determined as heck to save their friend...absolutely no matter what.

Shocked by the declaration of words, this causes the possessed Kairi to somewhat change her tactics and style of fighting. Now closely more resembling Xion in her fighting style...but at heightened speed and manoeuvres. Kairi flash steps passes by the two similar to Anti-Aqua in the Realm of Darkness before reappearing and using a rush of attacks like Roxas' Limit Horizon. This knocks back Donald and Goofy, recognising this certain pattern of fighting...

"G-Goofy! this is!?" says Donald. "I-I-I know Donald. This is...Sora's way of fighting!" says Goofy. "Kairi...is this the extent of how much she misses Sora? oy vey..." says Donald again. "Kairi...we should never underestimate the strength of feelings that a maiden in love has for someone Donald. Even so-" says Goofy again before both he and Donald say in sync once more "We're saving her! we're saving YOU, Kairi!" says the two together, no matter what the cost towards them personally, they refuse to leave Kairi's side...knowing that Sora would never.

"...Light. Only Light...will Light the way back for him." says Kairi, unconsciously speaking out her inner thoughts. "!? Oh Kairi…" says Goofy. "...You're not the only one who misses him, ya know!" says Donald to Kairi, shocking her and surprising Goofy. "D-Donald!?" says Goofy, caught off-guard. "Sigh...sigh...Kairi! I've been meaning to tell you this for a while...but you're not the only one who misses Sora. We do too! I know that our feelings probably don't even compare to your own...but still! we're trying to help out and get Sora back as well! we don't want to leave you two lovebirds hanging, not when there is so much for you two to achieve. If you ever do find happiness together, that will make us happy. If not and it ends up going the other way then that's fine too! that's how relationships are supposed to work! once me and Daisy broke up because of the danger I was constantly getting into since I am a loyal retainer to the King. I was lucky in the fact that we eventually got back together but even so! we take these lessons to our Hearts and LEARN from them! you still have a lot to learn regarding love...so...don't give up before you can even properly experience it first-hand! the feelings you have for Sora have touched our Hearts...we were able to recognise that long before this journey even started. We were even glad when the first World we travelled to had a couple that we befriended!" says Donald, referencing the events of the earlier The Princess and the Frog Story Arc.

"...And it's the same with Dastan and Tamina here too! they might not realise it...maybe it's not even there. But that DOESN'T mean things are without hope...they can work by on that private matter together. The point is...a couple is a thing that works BOTH WAYS! me, the King, even Goofy all learned that for ourselves! you young people will have a chance at that too! trust me...here's something that will help you take my words for real. Goofy! now!" says Donald all of a sudden.

Whilst Kairi was distracted, Goofy appears behind her and bashes her back with his Knight's Shield before Donald Lightly taps Kairi on her forehead with his Mage's Staff. "There-Memories of Love Recall of the Heart Spell!" as Donald casts this unusual spell...he has a flashback that has gone unnoticed all this time. It was before leaving Radiant Garden that Namine wanted to talk with Donald about teaching this particular spell "Wak!? what kind of spell is that!?" asks Donald towards Namine.

"Hehe." giggles Namine slightly before she elaborates "I know it's an unusual kind of Magic...but it hints at the best kind of Magic that could evolve. I was able to create this spell...from help with Riku. Not only him...but also Roxas and Xion, Terra and Aqua, even..."whispers"..." Namine whispers a secret couple in Donald's ear. "!? WAK!? THEM TOO!? wow. That was...a bit of a shocker." says Donald in a comical manner before Namine refocuses the direction of their conversation. "Anyways, I know that with your Magic Donald it will work. If Kairi...even both you and Goofy. If any or all three of you feel down and out...just use this spell of Memories to help "Illuminate the Darkness"..." says Namine in a cryptic message manner...somewhat she is known for.

"Huh? Illuminate the Darkness?" says Donald, not understanding the cryptic context whatsoever. "It's okay...when the time comes, you'll understand at that exact point." says Namine before resuming the present events. "Namine taught me this spell...to help you open your eyes to all these kinds of unknown truths to you, KAIRI!" shouts out Donald.

Suddenly, Memories start to play back inside Kairi's mind...they were of all the couples that Sora had met up to the point of KINGDOM HEARTS III's end. All the noticeable examples:

Aladdin and Jasmine.

Hercules and Meg.

Tarzan and Jane.

Ariel and Eric.

Mulan and Shang.

and lastly

Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

The very last couple in particular having an effect on Kairi...due to the sacrifice that she witnesses made between them onboard the Flying Dutchman. She sees Sora in the Memories...calling out Dave Jones on what kind of bond that love truly and earnestly is. Donald's words continue to speak to Kairi with the spell affecting her consciousness. "Namine shared your thoughts and experiences in real time. That's what she told me anyways. She said that for as long as she was part of your Heart, she knew EXACTLY how you felt about things. All the good...and all the bad too. We know that you hate being left out because of Sora and Riku always going on ahead on their own terms. It's not fair. We know that...now anyways. And because we want to make up for such feelings of lament in part because we felt bad for how you felt concerning Sora...things eventually changed however. To us, throughout this journey? you became our proper friend...in the same way that Sora eventually became the friend that he was-still is to us. Kairi…don't ever think that you are not as important as Sora...because you are! we'll always help you out if you want us to...so...stop trying to act all tough and cry out your feelings woman!" says Donald, as the flashback of Memories still plays out in Kairi's head.

The previous scene in Kairi's World where Donald whacked her on the head then plays out in full before Goofy notices the Ring-Wyrm starting to awaken. Because of it's wriggling trying to wake itself up wakeup call, the spell momentarily wavers and the possessed Kairi breaks free of the spell, however it is still in effect. Kairi feels nausea throughout her head...the Dark Light surrounding her starting to dissipate as a result.

"Bah Humbug! as old Uncle Scrooge would say." says Donald. "Err...I'm not sure that's quite the context Uncle Scrooge would say that in Donald." says Goofy. Donald replying "D'oh what do you know, you big Goof!? he's MY Uncle! I'd think I'd know him a bit better then you do! anyways, that's not the point. That Pure Light is still making Kairi's spin...another whack should just about clear it!" says Donald.

"! Donald no! we already discussed this!" says Goofy. "Well then do you have any bright ideas!? we've got to stop her before that Heartless wakes up and goes on a rampage again!" says Donald. "Have you two not helped her yet!?" arriving to the scene with a tied Pete by rope in hand was Dastan, jumping up to where Donald and Goofy were. "Oh Dastan! we've almost got this." says Goofy, assuring Dastan of the fight still ongoing.

"Really-!? lookout!" suddenly, Kairi tries to charge at Donald, only for Dastan to rewind time using the Dagger of Time. Time resumes back to a few moments earlier as Dastan had just jumped up with a knocked out Pete to where Donald and Goofy were. "Great! I've used the last of the spare sands that Tamina had given me...I'll have to ask for more. Knowing her secretive nature, she's probably got more to spare. At any rate-Duck! Dog! look ahead!" says Dastan, calling out to the two.

"Oh Dastan! hmm? Deja Vu?" says Goofy, sensing a repeat of words. "WAK! I have a NAME you idiot prince, it's-!?" suddenly, Dastan covers Donald's head and uses his Dagger to block Kairi's attack. "Donald watch out!" says Dastan as he protects Donald, greatly shocking both him and Goofy. Dastan uses the Dagger to push back Kairi's Keyblade, forcing her to backflip and twist mid-air before gracefully landing like a acrobat.

"D'oh! come on! can't we just end this once and for all!?" says Donald, very tired and absolutely fend up with this ongoing fight...until Dastan lastly says something. "...I think we are just nearly there." says Dastan.

The Chapter closes as we get a glimpse of Kairi's eyes...starting to turn from a shade of green colour...to the normal blue colour.

To be Continued.


	116. At the End of the Ultimate Illusion

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Chapter 91: At the End of the Ultimate Illusion.

"...See that? her eyes have changed colour. Does that...signify something?" says Dastan, not knowing that Kairi's eyes are actually blue coloured instead of green due to the influence of the Pure Light. Upon pointing this out towards both Donald and Goofy, they realise that slowly but surely Kairi was regaining proper control over herself-no longer allowing the "Light of Darkness" to influence her actions.

"Alright! Kairi's normal eyes are returning! Goofy! you know what we have to do next." says Donald with Goofy replying "Ahyuck! gotcha Donald. Hey Dastan? you keep watch over Pete still. This battle...is about to come to an end!" says Goofy, as without warning...both he and Donald charge directly at the still possessed Kairi but with confident smiles upon their faces. "What the-hey!?" says Dastan, as once more he gets left behind in the "sand", as it were...

/lGaneyDfyls (I have never played Undertale but this song sounds awesome so I wish to use it. :])

Returning to Kairi on the side of "Fantasy", she can at last hear everything that is going on back in "Reality". Knowing that her friends are fighting with all of their might in order to free her actual Body, Kairi realises that it is her Heart that has been transported to this Realm of "Fantasy" and in truth, the "Body" she is using right now is just a projection of her strong willed Heart.

"...Can I take this to mean that you have finally found your answer? Kairi?" says Ephemer with a voice full of conviction, wondering if Kairi has now finally mustered a similar type of resolve to himself. "...I'm not perfect. I can't guarantee that I won't go through this or something like it ever again...knowing my anxiety I probably might. But...now I can reaffirm myself about something. It's something...that I shouldn't have forgotten when I received the Pure Light from my friend." says Kairi, as she clutches her Heart, remembering the events of the previous Moana Story Arc...

"...My friends have my back. You know? I did actually had doubts...about whether or not they were "my" true friends. Don't get me wrong, we were already friends to begin with. But...Donald and Goofy were more Sora's friends then mine. That's why...I was hesitant to journey with them, at first. But...through our journey so far...that opinion has changed. Maybe not entirely but still, all the same...me, Donald and Goofy now trust each other completely. They may still see Sora through me...but that's okay. I'm actually glad...it reminds me whom exactly is my reason for starting my journey, why I wish to continue it and eventually? hopefully? the person...that I wish to meet at the very end of everything. This is a journey...to bring back my friend, Sora. I won't leave him to sleep...heh, that lazy bum." says Kairi, fondly recalling waking up Sora at the very beginning of the original KINGDOM HEARTS video game.

"...Good answer. Indeed...your journey must still continue. Therefore...lady Ava and I will be on standby. Trust your Heart's instincts and let them guide you-May your Heart...be your Guiding Key." says Ephemer as he places a hand upon his Heart, giving Kairi one last piece of advice to think about. "May my Heart...be my Guiding Key." says Kairi, thinking upon the ancient phrase of the old Keyblade Wielders from millenniums past. Ephemer turns his back to Kairi and decides to take his leave with the latter at first raising out her arm in order to stop him but then realises otherwise. Suddenly, a bright envelops the surrounding and consumes Kairi whole. Ephemer relays one last telepathic message to Kairi before the Light transports her back from "Fantasy" to "Reality" "...This World is Connected, Kairi. Tied in-between both Light and Darkness. If nothing is done about the Apostles of the Dark Light...then even the brightest, true Light...will become eclipsed by a foul, fake Light of Darkness. It's up to you...find the remaining Seven Lights...gather them all together...and stop the one whom would command the worshipers." says Ephemer...hinting at the founder and leader of the Solaeris Apostoli: Luxu.

(This is a short Chapter that serves as an in-between Chapter. Finally! next Chapter will see the end of the battle against the Ring-Wyrm.)


	117. Ring-Tail

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Chapter 92: Ring-Tail.

"This..." says Donald, followed by Goofy saying the words "...Is the following final blow to help you Kairi! I hope this doesn't hurt much!" says Goofy, as both he and Donald ultimately combine their skills in order to "defeat" the possessed Kairi. In the end, Donald uses his binding Magic to keep Kairi tied down from moving whilst Goofy ultimately bashes his Shield into her, causing her to be flung back by the unified attack but in a dramatic fashion.

"Shield Magic: Guardian Force!" shout out both Donald and Goofy together...as they manage to safely disable the possessed Kairi. (This technique is based on the Magic Sword style used by Steiner in Final Fantasy IX and the name is based on the names of the Summons in Final Fantasy VIII.) The goal of the two companions was never actually to defeat Kairi but rather to hopefully open the eyes of her Heart and allow Kairi to regain consciousness of herself.

Donald would hold Kairi in place with a high level binding spell whilst Goofy would use all of the force behind his Shield, secretly augmented in strength earlier by Donald's magic to deal enough of a blow that it would force Kairi back by a few steps, however, the spell Donald casted upon the Shield was actually made blunt. Meaning in other-words...the spell had siphoned away the "cutting effect" that Goofy would normally use to defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and fellow ilk despite using a Shield as his weapon.

Effectively rendered useless in simple terms, this though was what Goofy actually had wanted all along. The spell would only adhere to the wishes of both the one whom casted it...AND the one whom it was casted upon. Because of their bond of friendship with Kairi, again it was never about defeating her...instead it was using the force of the Shield-which symbolises both protection and peace to truly defeat the raw powers and strength of the Pure Light that was running aggressively. Corrupting the aspect of Kairi that wishes naught to fight anybody...but only use the Keyblade for the self-defence of both herself and especially others.

It was the bond of Hearts between the three...that had ultimately won the battle. The way to win a fight without casualty...it greatly shocked Dastan, a warrior of a warmonger kingdom. "I-I-I-Impossible! simply ludicrous! they were able...to win a fight just like that!? what the...what the heck is with these travelling circus performers!?" says Dastan, as he was in shellshock to see the extent that Kairi, Donald and Goofy were willing to go in order to protect their "Humanity".

After using the Shield that was highly strengthened to the point it became "blunt" altogether to force back Kairi's from it's "dull" impact...this gave the "other" Kairi the chance to save her "real" self. "...Alright. That's enough! stop it! you've done enough! you...don't have to be alone anymore. You don't need "Light" to fill "that hole" of the Heart...you need the "Light that Illuminates Darkness"...the shade of your friends, covering your back." says the other Kairi, as she ultimately becomes one with her real self's Heart once more at last.

Donald and Goofy tend to Kairi whom of which they feel they were too tough with her. "Kairi!" says Donald, Goofy replying "Kairi! are you alright!?" says Goofy. "...Oww. Just...owwie." says Kairi, waking up and brushing her head back and forth. "KAIRI!" shout out both Donald and Goofy before they erratically hug their friend. "W-What the!? hey, Donald! Goofy! stop that! you're messing up my hair!" says Kairi, as she pushes her friends back off from her.

She proceeds to stand up before falling under shock from something. "...!? AH! MY-MY-MY DESERT GARBS! THEY'RE ALL DIRTY! THERE'S EVEN A TEAR HERE ON MY LEG! DONALD..." says Kairi in a menacing manner...not taking too kindly to the fact that despite getting rough with her for good reason, Kairi's desert clothes since arriving in the Sands of Time had suffered damage during all of the fighting. She blames Donald for this.

"Wak! what-what!? d-don't blame me! YOU'RE the one who went on a rampage!" says Donald, trying to divert attention away from himself before whistling under pressure. Kairi takes this chance to comically stretch Donald's both ears and face, causing him to counteract and do the same towards Kairi in comical fashion. Goofy sheds a slight tear before saying "The whole group's back!" says Goofy. Whole group indeed, as Jiminy returns onto the scene. "Phew! you can say that again." says Jiminy before jumping onto Kairi's shoulder.

"Jiminy!? where have YOU been!? we've been doing all of the fighting and you-" says Donald, upset with Jiminy. "N-Now, now. The point is...we got Kairi back. Kairi, what happened? it looked to me that the Pure Light had made you berserk." says Jiminy, surprising everyone by changing the flow of the conversation. "! Y-Yea...it did. The truth is...there was a hole in my Heart. But now? now that hole has been fulfilled. I don't need to depend on the Pure Light anymore...just to safeguard it." says Kairi, as we see a closeup of her normal blue coloured eyes.

"Huh? a hole in your Heart? like that's possible." says Donald, not seeing the symbolic side of Kairi's words to which she merely giggles. "It's okay Donald. At the very least...I'm glad no one was actually hurt." says Kairi. "Speak for yourself. Now if you are so kind as to wrap up your "touching reunion"...can we PLEASE sort out this behemoth?" says Dastan, joining the conversation whilst still holding the rope Connected to a tied Pete.

"! Pete! you guys caught him!?" says Kairi, genuinely surprised. "Ahyuck! not bad, huh?" says Goofy before Donald then says "Cut the chatter Goofy! Dastan's right. Now all we need to do...is take care of this Heartless!" says Donald, as he, Goofy, Dastan and finally Kairi turn their attention towards the head of the Ring-Wyrm Heartless...intending to settle things for good with it.

Battle /IFfyROH8Mk4

Just then shockingly though...a huge eyeball emerges upon the exact centre of the forehead of the Ring-Wyrm! it was deep blood crimson coloured...similar to but also unlike the red eyed Heartless of the Realm of Darkness. "W-WHAT THE!? IS THE HEARTLESS AWAKE!?" shouts out Donald, wondering if the Ring-Wyrm had already regained consciousness. The eyeball moves about irrationally...before becoming fixed into one spot. It's Iris transforms into that...of a sun shaped symbol! Kairi recognises this immediately.

"!? Hold on Donald! something's not right." says Kairi, noticing the sun shaped Iris of the eyeball. The eyeball discharges bolts of black electricity throughout the Ring-Wyrm's Body...Awakening it! the humongous Heartless, now completely Awake again, starts to continue it's rampage! it causes the surrounding desert to writhe so much that everyone loses their balance atop the Heartless.

Dastan accidentally lets go of the rope keeping Pete captive whilst Pete himself falls into the sands down below head first. "Tch! this is bad! if things keep going..." says Dastan, not caring for Pete's sake and focusing upon survival first. The Ring-Wyrm seemed to be more out of control then ever...it's Body slithering across the desert to attack whatever it sees in sight. The sun shaped Iris notices what appears to be a huge monument not too very far away...deciding to strike there first.

"? ! !? Oh no! that's...the city of Alamut in that direction!" says Dastan, revealing that the Ring-Wyrm is actually targeting the Kingdom of Alamut within it's eyeline. "!? Then we've got to settle this here and now! the Heartless is going to charge directly for the Kingdom right!? we can't let it's hulking Body smash into the city walls! we must not!" says Kairi, standing firm against the giant eyeball of the Ring-Wyrm's forehead.

"We're not going to let this overgrown worm get the best of us any longer! time to bring out the bug spray!" says Donald, standing alongside Kairi on the left with Goofy on the right. "Err, are worms technically bugs Donald?" says Goofy, posing a question to which Donald appears annoyed by and facepalms himself. "I don't have any remaining Time Sand, we're just going to have to make due as is. You three ready!?" says Dastan, giving everyone the heads up about his Dagger of Time.

"YEAH!" shout out the travelling heroes. "Oh boy!" says Jiminy, hiding from the fight that was about to take place. A bar appears across the top of the screen, showing the Ring-Wyrm's Body trailing across the desert to reach the near city of Alamut. The goal of the fight is to defeat the eyeball now commanding it's movements before it reaches and crashes into Alamut's city walls.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Dastan fight the "Demon's Eye" as it is called off-text wise. It summons lesser Heartless to protect itself of the airborne variation. Each time Kairi and the others dispose of the lesser Heartless, the crimson coloured eyeball becomes bloodshot then ever, appearing as though it is "bleeding out" Darkness filled substance from it's eyes to summon more stronger levelled lesser Heartless.

The eye has no actual means to attack or defend itself with asides from summoning lesser levelled Heartless, the only thing it can do in defence is unleashing in irrational movements, swinging itself back and forth to hit Kairi and co with. "!? We are nearly reaching the city! this is the midway point!" says Dastan to the group. "Are you sure!?" says Kairi. "I invaded this city did I not!?" says Dastan with a rhetorical question. "This is bad! we have no means to slow down it's movements!" says Donald, unable to help control his balance. "We're gonna crash!" says Goofy, fearing the worst was about to happen.

"No! not yet! there still has to be someway we can stop this! quickly! we've got to take out that nasty eye looking thing!" says Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodding their heads and agreeing with her. "Right...it's time to plunge the Dagger into the Eye of the Storm!" says Dastan, trying to make "comical banter", even within the midst of a crisis...

Kairi and everyone ultimately finish their fight with the Demon's Eye with a Reaction Command situation called the "Storm Calm". Donald propels Kairi up into the air using his Magic whilst Goofy launches Dastan into the air using his Shield. Together Kairi and Dastan knock aside all of the debris approaching their way within the air as they slowly made their way towards the Demon's Eye. Kairi unleashes a final horizontal slash against the Demon's Eye, as she gives Dastan the chance to embed the Dagger of Time into the eyeball's socket, as though it was a Keystone or something.

This finishes the eyeball...but unfortunately the Ring-Wyrm still remains and is especially on course towards Alamut! it is just about to nearly smash into the Kingdom walls! "Oh come ON! enough already! just disperse you giant earworm!" says Donald, frustrated that the Ring-Wyrm keeps getting back up time and time again! just then though...as Kairi wonders in her head "No! have we failed!?" is seen Cid on the desert floor, appearing to press a button of some kind "...Wop-bop-a-loom-a-blop-bing-bang-boom. KABLOOEY! now suck on this you *******!" says Cid in a extravagant manner. Tamina lastly corrects him by telling him off, saying "THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS INTOLERABLE! HOW DARE YOU SPEW SUCH TRASH! HAVE YOU NO SHAME AS A GENTLEMAN!?" shouts out Tamina.

Cid finishes his cigarette before holding it in his hand, as he lastly replies towards Tamina "Gentleman? me? nope, sorry. I am a man...who soars above-up above and beyond the High Winds!" says Cid before flicking his cigarette...as in the nearby distance, we lastly see an explosion around where the Ring-Wyrm was in the desert happen right behind him whilst gives off a cocky smile upon his face.

To be Continued.


	118. Sands of Time Final Act-Present-Future

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 93-The Sands of Time Arc Final Act: Present to Future Commence.

"...Voex here." says a both strange and mysterious individual. He appears to be communicating with someone elsewhere. "...I see. Right...I shall greet them, if that is what Master Felix wants. Yes...okay. I understand...subtle aggressiveness, correct?" says the individual, apparently named Voex. As he also apparently appears to have plans of some kind...

Elsewhere, back to just about when the explosion caused by Cid's device happens. It turns out that Cid with Tamina's help had strapped multiple explosives with firepower of a rare kind to the underbelly of the Ring-Wyrm Heartless, enough so that the explosives were able to damage the Ring-Wyrm's hard as diamonds and dragon scales skin. And thus, thanks to everyone's efforts including both Cid and Tamina's…the Ring-Wyrm Heartless is at last, ultimately felled by the heroes.

It's giant Body immediately disperses, causing Kairi and the others to fall directly towards the ground. Luckily enough though, Donald casts a Float spell that holds the group up...except for himself. Landing head first into the surrounding sands in comical fashion. The commotion caused by the Ring-Wyrm Heartless and the less then subtle explosion that vanquished it, both of which in turn caused great damage to the city walls of Alamut was enough to summon the Persian soldiers occupying the city to gather and find out just what the heck was going on.

A short while after, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, the latter carrying an injured Dastan around his shoulder had reunited with both Cid and Tamina whom had come to meet up with them. "...Dastan!" says Tamina in a worried tone. Noticing her concern, Goofy decides to hand over Dastan to Tamina with her carrying him before the former exclaims "...Oh, so you DO care, eh?" says Dastan in a casual manner despite all that has happened.

"Shut up! you heathen. Of course I care...I care about the Dagger of Time! and also of the promise you made to free my people and their Kingdom. Speaking of which...you destroyed the city walls! is that what you call liberating Alamut and giving it back to the peoples!? is it!?" says Tamina, relinquishing the Dagger of Time from Dastan's control whilst he was injured and proceeding to elbow him in the chest. "Hey! that's mi-OOF!? O-O-O-Owww…" says Dastan, feeling the effects of the elbow injury.

"Gawrsh Donald, couldn't you have just healed Dastan?" says Goofy. Donald replies "My Magic ran out, you Goof! I need to rest up!" says Donald, revealing why he didn't heal Dastan earlier. "Yeah...we're all in need of a good rest. A-Anyways...Cid. Just what...IS that? it's...such a cutie!" says Kairi, making "Kawaii" eyes towards something that has caught her attention. "Oh that? I'm glad you asked. It's actually the reason why I'm here in this World...behold! my new means of transportation. The Chocobo!" says Cid, shockingly revealing that Chocobos reside in the World of the Sands of Time.

"Kweh! Kweh!" says the Chocobo. Kairi proceeds to hug and cuddle it, gently ruffling it's feathers of which it likes. It nuzzles it's head under Kairi's chin in return before she replies "I suspect those "fireworks" were you're doing right?" says Kairi, catching onto the "dramatic flares" from earlier, namely whom was responsible. "Of course it was! you know anyone else around these parts who knows how to make anything related to rocket fuel!? course not! this is the right boonies and sticks here. I was able to whip up those special explosives of mine using something called "Bomb Powder". By taking the ashes of a certain monster and mixing them with exploding powder, I got a whole kick-wad of something new. It took me a few tries to get the exploding result under control...sigh but it was worth it. Anyways, I was able to finish that overgrown salamander thanks to you guys. You dealt enough damage to it that it finally croaked and the explosives in the end ultimately worked." says Cid, making it sound as though he had the explosives work upon a gambit.

"Wait! you're saying there was a chance they wouldn't have worked!? what's the big idea!?" says Donald, angered by Cid's recklessness. "Hey easy birdbrain! you see anyone else around here who could have done the job so adequately!? sheesh that's a big word for me. Also what's the deal with me and wizards? bunch of crackpots if you asked me..." says Cid, saying that he has "rotten luck" talking with magicians.

"It's okay Donald. The fact is Cid was able to help us and that's all that matters. I'm hoping now we can finally get a move on...but first, we've got to find someplace to rest. That battle took far longer then it should have ended. We've got to recover, otherwise the Heartless will strike at us without a moment's notice for us to retaliate." says Kairi, taking facts into account. "Okay then, follow me you bunch of gold digging yahoos." says Cid, moving on ahead of the group. "Yahoos?" says Goofy, not understanding the expression of Cid's words. "If you wanna dig for gold, you've got to find oil first. The same principle works with water...you wanna look for it? you go right to a source where it all springs from." says Cid, having a plan in mind.

"...Alright. We haven't got much Items left...but these should do for the time being." says Kairi, checking up on the Stocks of Potions and Ethers left. Cid whistles to the Chocobo he rode upon and in turn, it calls upon even more of it's fellow brethren with a "Kweh" to provide lift of aid to the group of heroes. As the group travels, Tamina rides one Chocobo whilst carrying an injured Dastan behind her and Donald rides another Chocobo that have trouble adapting to one another. "From one birdbrain to another, eh?" says Cid, noticing the comedic scuffle between the fellow fellows of feathers.

"...Ah phooey!" says Donald, as he hangs upside down on the side of the Chocobo by the saddle he is resting atop it. "...Please tell me." suddenly Tamina poses a question towards Cid, surprising Kairi after she happily giggled at Donald's antics. Donald himself gets back up the Chocobo's saddle with Goofy's help whilst Tamina pets her Chocobo's head before asking the question-"Where did you find these birds? I have never seen the like before. Especially since we are in the boarders of my Kingdom..." says Tamina. Kairi follows up "...Yeah, she does raise a good point Cid. Where exactly DID you find these Chocobos?" says Kairi, wanting to know more about the Chocobos that reside in the Sands of Time.

"Well, funny you should ask that-" says Cid. Before he could begin his explanation though, someone calls out towards nearby afar "OI! MAN OF SCIENCE! OVER HERE! CAN YOU SEE JOLLY OLD ME!?" shouts out a certain person. "? ! Oh! there he is. Hey! Sheik Amar!" says Cid, as he identifies the person calling out to them to be called Sheik Amar. "! Hmm? ? …! !?" as Kairi, Donald and Goofy look on at the person that was calling out to Cid...they recognise him!

In typical Anime Characters shocked fashion, a closeup of their four faces is shown. Kairi, Donald and Goofy recognise the other fourth person that becomes shocked as the street peddler they met back in Persia and vice versa! a few moments later, a conversation erupts. "HA HA HA! well FANCY that! it was YOU three that the man of science was waiting for. I just KNEW there was something good about you lot, you were the ones that was looking for old prince boy there back in the city." says the one named Sheik Amar, greeting Kairi and her companions with glad tidings, as though they were old friends of his.

"Wah! we got into a whole lot of trouble afterwards because we found out he was a prince from you!" says Donald, blaming Sheik Amar for the misfortune of the heroes themselves. "Oi! oi! that's a false accusation there, you old chick-a-dee. Why, I just happened to be in town to acquire a few things for my nice birdies here and luck would have it, YOU three provided the best opportunity for me to swipe some food and money from the cheapskate that tried to swindle you." says Sheik Amar, reflecting on the events that took place back at the city of Persia.

"Swindled us!? sounds more like YOU swindled us! you used us, knowing that we would head for the palace didn't you!?" says Donald, calling out the Sheik. "...Hey, it all worked out in the end didn't it? we both got what we wanted." says Sheik Amar, seeing the situation as a sort of blessing for everyone. "...Not all of us got what we wanted though." says Kairi, although not directly picking a fight with the Sheik like Donald is, being held back by Goofy. She eyeballs both Dastan and Tamina...lamenting that they are the only ones still hurting at this point.

"So uh, mister Sheik Amar was it?" says Goofy, managing to calm Donald down and greet the Sheik down. "Please, no need for formalities. Just call me Sheik. And yes, I bet you are wondering something, aren't cha?" says Sheik, quick to guess right Goofy's intentions. "Yeah, you're right! are you psychic or something?" says Goofy, getting side-tracked by the Sheik's charisma before he replies "But of course I am! I can converse with the dead because I am a Sheik! not only that, but I can also speak with a thousand different tongues that no one else would ever be able to understand around these barren wastes!" says Sheik Amar, revealing that he is an expert interpreter and speaker of multiple different languages. Something and especially someone not found anywhere in all of the World...

"Sheik, quit with the posturing and answer the question he was going to ask. I don't know if a Sheik can truly speak with the dead, nor do I care. All I know is that Goofball here was going to ask about the Chocobos, that bout right?" says Cid to which Goofy realises he digressed and then nods his head. "Tch, you're no fun, you man of science. Peh! very well, veeery well...I might as well regal my tale of finding my lucky dodos." says Sheik, seeing the Chocobos in the forms of Ostriches, the closest example to the Sheik to make sense out of the Chocobos of.

He starts his tale by revealing that he is the one whom found the Chocobos "Well one day, I found these magnificent prize birds of mine at a very nearby lagoon oasis. I thought to myself I could make a few bob if I made them into prized racing victors, always winning...even if I tended to rig some of the races heh. But then the man of science and his friend one day came along and put a halt to my operation entirely. The party poopers. He used what he called that mad "science" of his to blow up my racing stalls and especially all of the money that went along with them for betting purposes. He ruined me! YOU ruined me!" says Sheik, comically vengeful against Cid whilst pointing a finger towards him.

Cid then brings out his spear, threatening the Sheik to continue on with the explanation. "R-R-Right. T-Though I should be grateful though. They DID spare me in the end and even allowed me to think up something else entirely to better treat these lucky footed flamingos with. It then hit me! a paradise resort on the oasis grounds to greet weary travellers and if they wanted, travel with these birds carrying them all the way to their intended destinations. I called it...the "Sheik's Ostrich Travel Agency". The birds also helped with soothing their weary Hearts just by looking at the birds themselves. A fair price and a fair bargain...the man of science got what he wanted, I didn't end up dead and I even got a decent prize for it all! alls well that ends well, heh heh!" says Sheik with a devious snigger, causing Donald to notice and reply "Oh brother, talk about greedy." says Donald before Goofy then says "But Donald, don't you like money a lot too?" says Goofy, without knowing basically calling his Duck companion a Greedy Scrooge.

"And that's basically everything. To make sure that the Sheik didn't pull a fast one over us, the friend he mentioned is back at the oasis, taking care of the Chocobos. We came to this World because we found out that these Chocobos are actually peaceful denizens that don't originate in this World but actually made a habitat here from another World...our World of Radiant Garden." says Cid to everyone, shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy but confusing both Tamina and the Sheik whilst the prince was sleeping upon the back of Tamina's Chocobo's saddle.

"But that's not possible is it!? to emigrate to another World wholly?" says Kairi...until Cid corrects her by saying "...YOU did it yourself, did you not?" says Cid, reminding Kairi of the fact that she originates from the World of Radiant Garden and had only ended up on the Destiny Islands because of Master Xehanort's machinations. "...Yeah. I'm still grateful for everything though. You're not wrong Cid...but that still leaves the question-just exactly how did the Chocobos end up here?" says Kairi.

Approaching from the direction of the nearby lagoon was the "friend". "That's easy...their strong Hearts led them here. To find peace from the conflict of both Light and Darkness..." says the friend. Kairi immediately recognises here to be "!? You! you're...Aerith!" says Kairi, as she identifies Cid's companion in the Sands of Time to be none other then Aerith. Smiling with an expression of calmness upon her face...

To be Continued.


	119. Next Plan to Take Back the Future-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 94: The Next Plan to Take Back the Future-Part 1.

A Flashback occurs. We see back in the surrounding deserts...Pete had finally awoken from the spell that Donald casted upon him after being taken captive by the heroes. He is seen coughing up sand from his mouth "PUAH! PUA! PUA! oh...YUCK! why-why that no good Rooster! I'LL show him whose the real boss around here! him and that stupid Goof head as well!" says Pete, swearing vengeance against both Donald and Goofy for his defeat at their hands.

"Save your prattling breath, you idiot. We are done in this World." says appearing behind Pete's head still stuck in the desert was a looming shadow...belonging to none other then Maleficent. "G-G-G-GULP! GULP! Oh me and my big talker of a mouth...WHAH!? M-M-M-MALEFICENT!? what are YOUSE doing here!?" says Pete, gulping twice in fear of his both partner and especially master. "Silence worm. How dare you talk to ME like that? especially after you failed me!" says Maleficent. Pete not taking too kindly to the word "worm" right about now for obvious reasons.

"But-but-but! it weren't my fault ya see!? it was those two yahoos and the girly full of Light that got in the way again! they keep interfering where they shouldn't be-" says Pete, trying to make an excuse and pin the blame upon Kairi's group. "ENOUGH! you dare try to lie to me, you unbearable oaf!?" says Maleficent, unleashing a torrent of green hellfire like flames upon Pete, the flames attacking his head and causing his entire Body to emerge from under the sands in comedic pain, as he tries to find a nearby source to rid himself of the fire upon his Body everywhere.

"That foolish power hungry vizier Nizam is too much demanding to decide keeping an alliance with. And those equally foolish Apostles of the Sun had approached that Witch Doctor back in the Swamp World before we were ever able to...I am surrounded by fools everywhere I go. Absolutely foolish..." says Maleficent, making her equivalent of a facepalm. Suddenly, her pet Raven Diablo appears to her side and she appears to care for it by petting it whilst the Raven rests upon her staff.

"Oh my pet...very well, no matter. Let those idiotic heroes finish the Vizier here. We have more important affairs to attend to." says Maleficent, deciding to change her course of actions. After cooling his butt against the sands does Pete question this next move "Phew! sheesh, what's with my butt on fire today? I've been getting nothing but bad luck. !? W-Wait! did you just say we're doing something else now, Maleficent!? but I thought you said we needed to gather allies in order to steal away that Black Box that those interfering Apostles supposedly have!" says Pete, wanting to know why the change within the plan...

"Patience, my dear Pete. Indeed we shall still continue to gather allies. However...there is something of upmost importance that has been bothering me as of late. Those Apostles...they appear to be moving across Worlds rather then stay patient within them...why? are they moving according to the Book of Prophecies that they may possess? or do they answer to a higher form of foresight entirely? whatever the case, I will not stand to let them get the better of me. Me! the Mistress of All Evil! if they intend to wipe out Darkness with Light...then I shall do the same against them in counter! Light destroying Darkness! I will completely blot out their "Sun"...with my towering "Moon" of everlasting shadows that knows naught but the desires of evil. The Light of Darkness...and the Darkness of Light. So be it, I shall "play along" with this "accordance" they intend to follow. Now then Pete...get yourself up off the ground, it's insulting to me as my servant. We again shall find more allies...but first, we shall also...find a new "power" to defeat the Sun Apostles with. One that will completely deal away with all of the Guardians that serve Light as well! "evil cackle turns to outright maniacal laughing" starting to cackle and then manically laugh the oldest Disney crone, as she both shocks and especially horrifies Pete, just wondering what does Maleficent plan to do next!?

To be Continued.


	120. Next Plan to Take Back the Future-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 95: The Next Plan to Take Back the Future-Part 2.

"...I guess it's true what they say, people do run into unexpected situations, huh?" says Kairi, as Donald follows up by replying "Yeah! you said it!" says the Duck Court Magician...these were the exact same words that were uttered by the two of them, all the way back to Chapter LXXVII: Friends of the Past, Allies of the Future. Showing that the entire Flashback since then was still in motion.

The Flashback itself recalls the ending of it upon Kairi and the others being led upon their Chocobos by Aerith whom had appeared to greet them and lead them to the nearby oasis that Sheik Amar's business was booming at. Thanks to Cid and Aerith as the former had aforementioned in the Chapter before the previous Chapter, the two of them were able to "change the direction" of Amar's business practices involving the Chocobos and instead of forcing them to run races, the Chocobos now both rest and reside in peace at the oasis tourist pitstop. Here can travellers look upon the giant birds and soothe their weary Hearts from the gentle nature of the Chocobos showing their friendless to any and all those that travel to the oasis.

Aerith reveals whilst choosing to walk the desert on foot and hold onto the strap of Kairi's Chocobo's beak as well as at the same time petting it the words "Yeah, the uncouth Sheik was treating the Chocobos badly. I wasn't going to stand for that...so Cid helped me teach him a lesson." says Aerith, having "punished" Sheik Amar, treating him as though he were a child. Because of the both chill and especially calm expression upon Aerith's face, as she said her words like they were nothing of importance...Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Cid, Sheik Amar himself and Tamina all gulp in fear of how scary Aerith can truly be...

"Anyways, we were sent here after agreeing with Leon and the rest of the Radiant Garden Council to gather more people and fight against the Heartless that are threatening the Worlds asides our own. We never want for others to know what's it like to live without their homes to go back towards..." says Aerith...recalling the missing decade when Radiant Garden was taken over by Maleficent and transformed into Hollow Bastion.

Seeing Aerith's pained expression and also Cid's solemn look, Kairi then replies "...I never knew things were THAT deep. Leon...he was really feeling that bad about everything?" says Kairi, remembering the happy looking expressions of both Leon and Yuffie when they were at Radiant Garden before officially starting the story's adventure. "Leon's not the type to showcase his emotions...he's still immature in that regard. But...there is an especial reason for that..." says Cid whilst smoking on another cigarette. "Cid! put out that smoke! it's disrespectful." says Aerith with another calm and yet scary expression upon her face, causing Cid to gulp again and adhere to Aerith's words.

"A-Anyways, that's for Leon to tell you, not me. Also, asides from the original mission and the Chocobos...we were also sent her for two more reasons. One is that Dagger of Time sleeping handsome has there...and you missy. Namely the Pure Light you're carrying. That wiz kid Ienzo said you'd be travelling here and that we were to meet up with you in order to escort that special Light back to Radiant Garden." says Cid, explaining the situation to everyone whilst blowing out the last of his cigarette and throwing it's ash remains away.

Tamina upon overhearing the mention of the Dagger of Time decided to keep quiet at the back of the line where her Chocobo was riding to give Dastan peace of sleep, wanting to hear more of what was going on between the travellers she has become associated with. "! Ienzo thought that far ahead? I didn't know." says Kairi, Goofy replying "Gawrsh! he sure is smart." says Goofy with Donald making a reply of his own "Yeah, for a former Organization thug!" says Donald, showing that he still had signs of not trusting the former members of Organization XIII. Kairi chides him for this "Donald!" says Kairi until Aerith speaks up.

She reveals her feelings regarding that matter "No it's okay, Kairi. I know that you are concerned regarding me and Cid...but I was the one to accept Ienzo and the others back at home first. It's because regardless of the past...what does it matter now for the present? our future depends on making the best of it. And knowing the best for it...is by putting aside prior grudges and working together. That's my stance towards the matter..." says Aerith, shocking Kairi, Donald and Tamina. Goofy smiles and Cid merely cheekily smirks. Tamina herself had trouble digressing Aerith's words, all things considered...

At that point-"...Ahhh. That only works for those who wish to let go of their hatred." Awakens Dastan. Everyone becomes shocked to see him open eyed. "Dastan!" says Kairi. Sheik Amar says the words "Oh hello there, Persian Prince. Back in the Land of the Living with us, eh?" says the Sheik, mocking Dastan until Aerith uses magic to literally seal Amar's mouth with a zipper across it. Whilst he tries to undo it, Dastan continues his words towards Aerith about the subject in question.

"The hatred of those that remain and were left behind by their loved ones that have gone on ahead...their rage will not subside, no matter how much peace talks and treaties are made to happen. Tell me woman...how can you exactly quell the burning flames of Darkness within my Heart!? I now see it as my Destiny to avenge my father and brothers and kill Nizam the traitorous snake. I will make him pay...no matter what punishment by fate it is I shall receive at the end for my actions. Nothing matters anymore..." says Dastan, although speaking the truth was slightly delirious from Awaking.

"Dastan...you-!" before Kairi could reply to Dastan's words...Tamina places a hand upon his. She says to him the following words "Do not speak as though your life does not matter. All life is sacred. And I thought that you held the same beliefs in regards to that...is that not why I gave you the Dagger of Time to redeem yourself with? if you are truly a Warrior of Persia-a Prince Within, then step up to your claim of the Throne and fight to prove your honour. Do not misunderstand, I still hate you Persians...but that is precisely why I am willing to listen to these new words offered by the ally that we have now-Aerith was it not?" says Tamina, asking for Aerith's name.

She looks on in silence at Tamina of whom returns the exchange in kind and next tells Dastan "...Dastan. Prove yourself to be the man that I was supposed to marry. That...that is all." says Tamina before looking away from Dastan. Geuninely shocking him to the core from her words "T-Tamina…" says Dastan. This earns a smile from Aerith and the group of Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Cid points ahead towards the oasis which they have finally arrived at. "There it is you gung-ho lot! Oasis Amar." says Cid, identifying the name of the oasis' location.

The Flashback finally ends, ever since beginning all the very way back to Chapter LXXVII. Kairi, Donald and Goofy are seen resting under a tree hut near by the water's side. Kairi however then reveals lastly to close off the Chapter "...Alright you two. I think we've relaxed enough. I think it's time to get the others...and discuss how we're going to fight back against Dastan's uncle!" says Kairi, stating her intent to oppose Nizam and help both Dastan and Tamina at last...

To be Continued.


	121. Next Plan Proceeds-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 96: The Next Plan Proceeds-Part 1.

/3GWB5YMbDwk

Garsiv is seen back at the Kingdom of Persia, having been recalled by both Tus and especially Nizam upon being unable to find Dastan, due to the sandstorms that the Ring-Wyrm had caused all across the deserts. At the palace is he seen interrogating Dastan's oldest friend Bis for information...by using less then subtle means to extract the information from him-namely just using Garsiv's fists to beat Bis up with in "respect" of his Connection to Dastan.

"I won't ask again, Bis! where...is Dastan heading!?" says Garsiv, as a chained to the wall Bis replies "...Puh! even if I knew Garsiv...I wouldn't tell you anything! Dastan...is NOT a traitor! you above everyone else should know that! you are brothers...are you not!?" says Bis, trying to make Garsiv open his eyes...as the latter contemplates these words. It is then entering the prisoner's chamber was none other then Nizam, joined by two guards that were actually Heartless in disguise.

"...You may take your leave, Garsiv." says a cold Nizam to his nephew. "But!" says Garsiv in an angered reply towards his uncle. "If you cannot even live up to your reputation of being Persia's mightiest warrior...then you have simply gone soft. Traitors must be eliminated...regardless if they are of blood or not. Do I make myself clear?" says Nizam, as with a wave of his head, he threatens to have one of the Heartless guards escort Garsiv out of the cell if need be.

"...Tch!" says Garsiv, taking his leave. "...Now then, Bis was it? a friend of Dastan's...you will tell me everything that I want to know about where he is heading." says an even colder sounding Nizam towards Bis. "And why would I ever divulge such information to YOU? snake. I've never liked you...even when Dastan was accepted into the royal family and I became his official retainer. You had a foul air about you alright, the kind you would find on the streets...from trashy scum-!?" before Bis could finish his sentence, Nizam punches him in the stomach.

"I did not ask for your opinion, only an answer to my question. WHERE...is Dastan heading? if you simply just answer...I might let you live as a reward." says Nizam, however, Bis merely devilishly smiles towards Nizam...refusing to sell out Dastan, his closest friend. This causes annoyance to emerge through Nizam's brow before offscreen he draws his sword...and kills Bis. He turns around and swipes the blood off of his blade and his face, smearing across the latter. He next orders the Heartless to do his bidding "...Bury his Body so deep that not even his ghost and the Djinns can find it. Very well...since that foolish bigot has obviously failed me...I shall do things myself from now on. Dastan must be heading towards the Kingdom of Alamut...if he is trailing after the Princess Tamina. No doubt then must he already possess the Dagger of Time. I will not permit such trash to touch the Sandglass before I do...soon these Kingdoms will know a new kind of king. One that thrives on power alone rather then the weak willed bonds of brotherhood. Say farewell, "King Tus". For soon enough...both you and your brother Garsiv will have never existed to begin with." says Nizam...taking action against his very own flesh and blood relatives...

Elsewhere, across the deserts, at the Oasis Amar are seen Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Having recuperated somewhat, Kairi's clothes were now dusted off and repaired, after being offered by Aerith to have the patch in her leg that was ripped be sown by her. They take a gander around the Oasis, trying to figure things out for themselves. Donald appears to be sipping from a cup made of glass what might just be the Persian equivalent to iced cold water. He is heard slurping down on it before belching.

"Urgh! manners much Donald?" says Kairi, not standing Donald's disgusting habit. "Hey, if you didn't want a drink then you don't get to complain." says Donald, trying to use counter reasoning. "That's not the point when it comes to manners!" says Kairi, making her valid point against Donald, as both she and him comically butt heads against each other whilst Goofy chuckles at the sight. "Anyways...we've now rested up our stamina and just need to wait for our wounds to recover. Tamina is taking care of Dastan at another tree hut because he wants privacy. And both Aerith and Cid are helping out Sheik Amar take care of the Chocobos and customers arriving from every inches of the deserts..." says Kairi, thinking how remarkable that everyone truly are.

"You'd think that the arriving customers would be cautious considering what happened with the giant Heartless shaking the ground across everywhere." says Goofy, taking this observance into account. "Hmm..." says Kairi, as she ponders on Goofy's words. Donald finishes his iced cooled water before seeing Kairi's wondering expression. "What's wrong?" says Donald. With Kairi replying "...It's just, a whole lot of too much is going on. Dastan, the Princess, even the Dagger that can Rewind Time...Cid said that both he and Aerith came here for four reasons and that one of them was the Dagger. Does that mean...this World holds a great secret that we don't know about? concerning what Tamina said what was secretly hidden away at her Kingdom's city? related to the Dagger of Time? I still don't know all of the facts..." says Kairi...trying to take everything into account what has happened thus far.

"...Nor SHOULD you, for that matter." suddenly, a both strange and mysterious voice approaches Kairi, Donald and Goofy whilst freezing Time through Darkness around the surrounding area. "!? This magic spell! it's the same kind of Dark magic that Larxene used! remember Goofy!?" says Donald, Goofy replying "Oh yeah! at Arendelle!" says Goofy, recalling the events of the Frozen film based World in KINGDOM HEARTS III.

/CwqKy6pKKzM

The one whom casted the spell was the unknown individual from earlier-Voesx. He approaches Kairi and her group... "...!? That-that mask! it's the same one as that guy Felix's! you! you're with THEM, aren't you!?" says Kairi, summoning her Keyblade against Voesx. "...Correct. The Solaeris Apostoli. I am one of it's disciples. I am "Voesx the Carnelian Hierophant" of the Trionfi Arcana that serves the Seven Apostles. A pleasure..." says Voesx, giving himself a full introduction.

"W-WHAT!?" says Kairi, taking all of this information in at once with Goofy still trying to process it all. "I imagine you have heard a great deal about us yes? I guess even for an introduction, that would be still overwhelming. Very well, I shall speak slowly this time. We the Trionfi serve the Apostles that are Seven in number. We are each named after divine signs that do not signify our personalities or maybe even roles but rather...because they sound so nice next to our names as titles." says Voesx in a casual manner, whether or not his words speak the truth about the titles of the Trionfi.

"...So wait, you're like that Felix guy's private army or something!?" says Kairi, still remaining on defensive standby. "You may see it however you like, even still, I am not here to fight. Only to give you a message on behalf of the Seven...originally one of them, a man by the name of Xerces was to greet you himself here...but instead he is busy with another man named "Roxas" was it?" says Voesx again casually, greatly shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy with Roxas' name having popped up in the conversation.

"ROXAS!?" shouts out Donald. "R-Roxas!? what-what does Roxas have to do with you guys!? what do you want with him!? are you...planning to hurt him!? I WON'T LET YOU!" shouts out Kairi, as she lunges from above at Voesx. However, he disappears for one instance before reappearing behind Kairi. He summons two twin-blades, his choices of weapons. Adorned with features of the Nobody insignia like the rest of his compatriots' weapons, Voesx merely bumps the back of Kairi's head with his hand whilst holding one of his twin-blades, causing Kairi to trip over herself forwards towards the sand.

"It seems you still have a lot to learn regarding how to fight us, especially after quelling the rampaging of the Pure Light." says Voesx, disappearing once more before talking from nearby towards the three heroes. Goofy helps Kairi up before she demands an answer to her questions "Answer me! what do you want with Roxas and the Pure Lights!? what do you plan on doing with them!?" says Kairi...though Voesx refuses to reveal anything critically important.

"...I'll be honest here. My role was to aggravate you upon seeing the sight of my mask, knowing that I would appear as an "enemy" to you. But it seems that you are not that brimming much with hatred. Instead, maybe it is the opposite...yes, you are calm and I can see that now." says Voesx, sitting atop a nearby tree. "...I've experienced a few things that have prepared my mental state against you guys. You're right, I might not know how to fight you lot yet...but I am going to learn! not just me! WE will defeat you bunch!" says Kairi, standing strong with Donald and Goofy by her sides.

"Yeah! you said it Kairi! ain't no way these guys are gonna get the better of us!" says Donald, summoning his Mage's Staff. "Uh-huh! it's different to when we fought the Organization! this time it's US that are going to plan ahead first! you guys won't stand a chance against our brains and our Hearts, working together as one!" says Goofy, summoning his Knight's Shield.

"...Working together as one, eh? hmm. Although it's not exactly the same...we are just like you in that regard. We fight...because we wish to fulfil a purpose. It has been etched. And thus, to fulfil that purpose...we would like you three to help us with something. It is regarding that Dagger that you said Rewinds Time..." says Voesx lastly, shocking Kairi with what he appears to have in mind.

To be Continued.


	122. Next Plan Proceeds-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 97: The Next Plan Proceeds-Part 2.

"You guys...you think we're just going to do whatever it is that you want us to do!? no way!" says Kairi, adamant in her stance against the Solaeris Apostoli, knowing that they intend to use her in someway. Remembering both Felix's words at Motunui and how Sora was manipulated by the first Organization XIII, Kairi refuses to submit to the Solaeris' demands or even answer their requests.

Voesx then speaks up, revealing what he has to say "Easy there, young woman. I have no intention of bring harm to you and your friends...unless, that is what you want?" says Voesx for with a click of his fingers, he summons the Dusk Nobodies to his side. "Wak! Nobodies!" says Donald, Goofy following up "It's been a while since we've seen them!" says Goofy. "I have stationed these "Nobodies" across every corner of the oasis. If you do not plan on listening to what I have to say...I cannot be responsible for what will happen." says Voesx, blackmailing Kairi into listening to him.

"!? Why you!" says Kairi, becoming infuriated with Voesx's actions. "Each of us within the Apostoli and the Trionfi tend to handle things differently to one another...now then, here is what I have to say. Ahem: that Dagger of Time that the "Prince" of Persia carries is actually a device that was forged since very many long centuries ago...in order to master the means of properly Time Travelling." says Voesx, casually but shockingly revealing the truth behind Tamina's Dagger.

"...I knew it. I thought that there was something about that Dagger and I was right! it's similar to the Door that Merlin once showed both me and Lea when we were training with the Keyblade. Lea once told me that wasn't the 1st time he used that Door and in fact whilst Sora and Riku were undergoing their Mark of Mastery Exam, he was trying to train inside the Door in order to quickly master his Keyblade after receiving it from Master Yen Sid. Merlin explained that in order to travel through time itself, one has to give up their Body in order to do so. Only their Heart can travel as far back to during the periods of it's lifetime when it had existed and no further then that. A version of yourself must await at both source and destination...but Merlin explained he had found a way to completely disregard those rules and allow us to travel backwards in time, Body and all. He used the very same Door to allow Sora to travel back in time when the King's Kingdom was under peril from Maleficent's machinations...I understand that now." says Kairi, remembering her earlier conversation in a previous Chapter about the door that Merlin had created for Sora to use during the events of Disney Castle in KINGDOM HEARTS II.

She continues to think to herself "That Door allowed both me and Lea to get our proper training using the Keyblade in order to make up for the short amount of time that we had before the final clash against both Master Xehanort and the Real Organization XIII...I will forever be grateful for that opportunity and for Merlin helping both me and Lea when we especially needed that said opportunity." says Kairi, as she looks upon her Keyblade for a moment. She then redirects her stern gaze towards Voesx however before continuing to think "Even still, the fact that the Dagger of Time is similar to Merlin's Door...and more importantly that the Solaeris Apostoli want it for some reason...whatever this creep is going to say next can't be good." says Kairi, remaining on-guard against Voesx.

Elsewhere, whilst Kairi, Donald and Goofy confront Voesx and what he has to say towards them...both Dastan and Tamina not too far away are seen in a nearby tree hut of their own with the latter tending to the former's wounds. "It's astonishing...even though you clearly didn't fight as much as the other three, your stamina has been drained by THIS much, "oh mighty Prince of Persia"." says Tamina, getting in a snide against Dastan whilst treating him.

"OOF! clearly you haven't lost your sense of humour, princess. Still...I guess that's just my limit as a mortal man against the likes of those "monsters". I know not whence they come from still...but at this point, I don't really feel interested to interrogate them about it anymore. It is either way, that those travellers have seen their fair share of battles..." says Dastan, relating to both Kairi and the others in regards to their fighting experience.

"...You know you've change, since allying yourself with them. It appears that you have "mellowed out a bit", Prince." says Tamina, recognising the change in Dastan. "!? W-What does THAT mean!? hardly. I just keep getting swept up into their madness, time and time again." says Dastan. Tamina then replies "...And every-time that leads you straight back to me, doesn't it?" says Tamina, trying to subtly pull the moves of seduction on Dastan...

"! Why Princess...surely you do not consider me that naïve? I thought that we had entered an alliance." says Dastan, knowing that the seduction was merely a ploy for Tamina to claim the Dagger of Time around Dastan's waist, stopping her hand from obtaining said Dagger and potentially using it to stab Dastan in the back.

"Hmph, I guess we have gotten to know each other well in a very short amount of time. If things had been different and Persia had not invaded Alamut...maybe I actually would have consented to being your bride, "Prince" Dastan." says Tamina in a rare moment whilst facing away from Dastan's expression, causing him to be shocked by her words. As such-"...You know? I don't think I was able to properly say it until now...but...I am sorry. I am sorry for what befell your people. And I am also sorry for leading the invasion against your Kingdom...I don't really know how many times I must say sorry in order to mean it." says Dastan, genuinely regretful about his role as the "Lion of Persia"...

"!? What-what did you just say!?" says Tamina, now with Dastan facing his expression away from her. "...You fool. As if...as if I could forgive a Persian for taking everything away from me...everything! but...I suppose...at this point that you are...no longer "Persian", am I not right?" says Tamina, once more shocking Dastan with her words whilst finding a loophole in the conversation to forgive the "Persian".

Returning back to Kairi and the others' view of things, Voesx starts revealing what he wishes to "ask" Kairi on behalf of the Solaeris Apostoli. "...That Dagger of Time is again a device that can rewind Time without exactly giving up one's Body in order to do so. Instead, it merely "misplaces" Time rather then allow someone to fully travel back in Time. It is both similar and yet not to the Door that your friend the Wizard Merlin had allowed you to use back in your past-times..." says Voesx, as he also reveals that he knows of Merlin's existence and especially the Door that he once allowed Sora, Donald and Goofy to use to save Disney Castle. Kairi thinks to herself "! So then, they DO know about Merlin...tch!" says Kairi, trying to think of a counter strategy against Voesx' Nobodies without endangering the peoples resting at the Oasis Amar.

"Here's how it works. If a person "merely" wishes to change only a critical moment in Time that happened not too very long ago, in fact, having only just happened either seconds or minutes afterwards. These devices called "Chrono Stigmata" or "Chrono Stigmas" allow both the Heart and the Soul to temporarily exit the Body and to travel back to those said seconds or minutes...and possess the Body in those very short amounts of Time. Hence "Stigmata" or "Stigmas"...they are an upfront to the flow of Time. Normally, a Heart can only travel back if it leaves it's Body behind...but, these cursed devices counteract that rule and allow the Heart to take over the Body that it should dare not even try to do in the very first place." says Voesx, as he unveils the existence of "Time Devices".

"...Ha! Time Travel itself is an upfront isn't it? wouldn't that be hypocritical of you?" says Kairi, trying to be clever with Voesx. However, he rebukes the taunt by throwing it right back in Kairi's face "Oh yes? says the "Princess" whom helped the "Hero" use the Power of Waking to revert Time to an earlier point, disregarding the consequences altogether..." says Voesx, not mincing his blunt approach with words and referencing a "major certain" event of KINGDOM HEARTS III...

This causes Kairi to be shaken back, Voesx having spoken the truth and with his words speaking as though they are throat slicing knives, drawing close towards Kairi's neck and cut open it's windpipe. Donald tries to counter Voesx but Kairi stops him...pondering on the enemy's words and of how truthful they sounded with no hint or even a single trace whatsoever of a lie within them. "If you think I am the type that lies...you are wrong. Why lie when Time itself...and the World are so short. I only say what is fact...and you, "Princess"...had surely broken the rules when you tried to pull the "Hero"'s Heart from the depths of Eternal Darkness. How long will you three think that there shall be no consequences at all once your journey ends? a price must be paid at the end of every story...EVERY story. The fact that you are sadly oblivious to consequences themselves...shows that the "Light" you intend to fight for is misguided and thus, must be purged. The Chrono Stigmas will be used to either help us or be used against us...personally I think the latter. Because my Master Apostles have tasked me with this, I have decided to destroy the Stigmata rather then make use of it. If Xerces were here, he would have probably thought otherwise about it..." says Voesx, uniquely displaying his sense of self and opinions towards helping to serve the Apostoli.

"So let me guess! YOU want us to destroy the Dagger right? that's what you're really after then!" says Goofy, speaking up in Kairi's place as she still processes Voesx's earlier words. "Indeed. Believe what you will either way...the hen there no doubt thinks that I am still the liar type." says Voesx, mocking Donald. "WHA!? did you just call me a hen!? that's it! you're going DOWN bub!" says Donald, hating have been called a mother hen by Voesx. Goofy holds Donald back from engaging in direct confrontation before Kairi speaks up again.

"...No, you're not lying. You're not wrong about earlier...which is why, thanks to your "advice", we'll be sure to take consequences into consideration. But! that doesn't mean we're just going to do whatever anyone else wants! WE decide the path our adventure goes! NOT YOU!" says Kairi, taking up her battle stance against Voesx with both Donald and Goofy smiling at each other and joining in-suite.

"Now, now. Since we seem to have reached an impasse...I shall "bestow" one last piece of information to you about the Chrono Stigma that is that Dagger of Time. It is unique because unlike other Stigmata...it actually requires a refill of the Ley-line of Time..." says Voesx, mentioning something called the "Ley-line of Time". "Ley-line..." says Donald, followed up by Goofy saying "...Of Time?" says Goofy, he and Donald not having a clue about what Voesx speaks of.

"Why yes. You didn't think that the flow of Time itself ran without following a single line did you? each World has a specific Ley-line that keeps track of it's Timeshares. Think of it as..."compartmentalization" as it were. Because there are so many Hearts, the Time Ley-line of the respective World "records" their individual Memories and puts them all into one flow...that is what the Ley-line is. It is actually a flow of life through Memories...which in turn Time itself is born. Like a never-ending ocean..." says Voesx, explaining further upon the Ley-line.

Suddenly, Goofy has a revelation. "...? ! !? T-That sounds like! Donald! you got that just now too didn't you!?" says Goofy, as Donald replies "Yep! I sure did..." says Donald. Kairi then asks her companions what has come to mind from Voesx's words "Huh? guys? what's going on?" says Kairi before Goofy reveals the truth to Kairi. "Kairi...that description...sounds just like the Sleeping Worlds that Sora and Riku travelled through during their Mark of Mastery!" says Goofy, shocking Kairi.

Voesx follows up on the revelation from his standpoint "Again, why yes. Time comes to a halt within the Sleeping Realm...but it does not mean that Time stops entirely. How did you think that the "Two Heroes" were able to navigate the Realm of Sleep as they were? it's because the Worlds of Sleep were only available through the final recorded Memories of their respective Ley-lines. Doomed to repeat again and again until their Keyholes were unlocked...that was the purpose of your friends' Exam...it was to unlock the Ley-line of Time from it's deep slumber and resume it's "recording" as it were, no longer on "repeat". Surely you knew that, did you not?" says Voesx, wondering if both Donald and Goofy were aware of the true purpose of the Mark of Mastery that was bestowed upon the "two heroes of Light and Darkness"-Sora and Riku.

"...Okay that DOES it! who the heck are you!? just HOW do you know so much!?" says Kairi, as she lastly demands a straight answer from Voesx...of whom merely just looks on at her with an unchanging stern expression, appearing to know more then what meets his gaze...

To be Continued.

(If Doctor Strange from the MCU's Eye of Agamotto were included, it would count as a Chrono Stigma as well.)


	123. Next Plan Advances and Begins-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 98: The Next Plan Advances...and Begins-Part 1.

"...If you think that I know everything, I don't. I am only relaying what I was told to tell you...by my Master, the Apostle Felix." says Voesx to Kairi. "...That guy huh?" thinks Kairi to herself, recalling a mental image of Felix from back at Motunui before resuming speaking to Voesx "...You said that the Dagger would either help you or be used against you...what exactly did you mean by that? are you saying that you consider us as such a threat of using the Dagger?" says Kairi, wondering if that was what Voesx was hinting at.

"...There is that possibility. However, I do not judge others. I believe...you wouldn't use the Chrono Stigma. Not if it meant disrupting the lives of others...no, I am talking about a certain World that possibly would resort to such measures." says Voesx. Kairi then replies "...A certain World?" says Kairi, not knowing of the World that Voesx is actually referencing. (Regnum Stratera.)

"It is no concern of you to think about such a thing. It is more so that you should focus on the Ley-line of Time within this World...not just for our best interests but also your own, as well." says Voesx, turning his back away from the heroes. "Aw like we're going to believe that!" says Goofy, taking a defiant stance against Voesx. "It's the truth. Think about it...if that Nizam vizier fellow tries to take hold of the Ley-line without properly knowing how to use it's power...think of the potential damage that could occur. This World could be swept up into a never-ending Time loop that knows naught past, present AND future." says Voesx, shocking the group.

"You're-You're just saying that to scare us!" says Donald, trying not to become intimidated by the enemy in front of him. "Am I? what say YOU, girl? do you honestly think...that you can leave "Destiny to Mere Chance"? you can't can you." says Voesx, making a pun on the phrase "Destiny is Never Left to Chance"...

"...Let me ask one question of my own in return. Roxas...what do you lot want with Roxas? is it because...he's Sora's Nobody?" says Kairi, wanting to know about why the Solaeris want Roxas for their goals. "...It's hard to say. The Nobody of the Hero of Light...there could be many a reason why the Master Apostles want him. It's not my place to say either, now that I properly think about it." says Voesx, actually wondering himself about the Apostles' interest in Roxas, as this leaves Kairi in silence.

Deciding to at last take his leave, Voesx opens up a Corridor of Darkness "...Remember what I said. The Chrono Stigmas are an upfront to the meaning of Time Travel. Although Time Travel itself is not exactly a recommended certain course of action to take...the Stigmas are especially not the case in personal opinion. To travel back in time, one must await another version of himself or herself at both source and destination...is that another way of saying "cause and effect"? anyways, before I leave and ask myself that curious question. It is basically that travelling through time is the "gift"...of meeting yourself. Working both ways...the Stigma devices however betray that notion. They instead take over the Body of the past...and bend to the wills of the future. Is that not fair? it was the similar case, regarding your friend Roxas. The Roxas whom you know now and the Roxas whom he was when he was living in the Digital Twilight Town...the latter Roxas was forced to vanish forever, after re-joining with his original self, the "Hero". That Roxas forever faded away...even though his Heart continues to live on in the Roxas that now exists today presently. Even still...it was not fair to the original that was sacrificed. Was it?" says Voesx, as he leaves Kairi with another shocking question to consider before finally saying the following words.

"I know it's impossible to make everyone happy, even though that doesn't stop anyone from trying to do just that. Still...the sacrifices that are built up to such happiness from both the past and the present. What rights...does the future have to take those said sacrifices away? absolutely none. Think about it..."Princess". There will come the time...when you will be further faced with the "Evaluation"...of both "Light and Darkness"." says Voesx, at last taking his leave through the Corridor whilst the Nobodies vanish into thin air.

/6ryLhvoADNU

"Wah, he was just trying to mind meddle us!" says Donald, taking his stance upon the conversation that ended a few minutes after Voesx took his leave. "...Was he though? Donald?" says an unsure Kairi, as she de-summons her Keyblade. "Wak! what's the matter with you!? don't tell me you're letting that guy get through to your head!" says Donald. Kairi then unusually angrily replies "Ugh look, I don't know for sure Donald! all I know is that we can't just dismiss his words like we usually do with enemies!" says Kairi before she wears out her lungs a bit. Having taken Donald by surprise, Goofy pats Kairi on the back to try and help get her breathing back. Afterwards, Kairi calms down and resumes speaking.

"...Sigh. Sorry Donald...it's just. Every time we think that we're cleverer then our enemies...they always seem to be one step ahead of us and take advantage of us. I know Sora did things one way...but...I want to try doing them a different way. It can't help staying to the same routine, right?" says Kairi, trying to exert confidence in herself, not wanting to waver even in the slightest. Especially after the fight with the Ring-Wyrm and when she met Ava, Namine and Ephemer during both before the fight and the fight itself.

"...I guess...I guess you're right. I hate to admit it...but every time we try to act better then them, the truth is they are always, ALWAYS better then us." says Donald, as both he and Kairi look downwards with solemn expressions. "Now that's not true and you both know it!" says Goofy, surprising his two friends. "Now I know that they may have gotten the drop on us time and time again, ahyuck! no pun intended. But even so! I know absolutely one thing that we have that they aren't better at...and that's we have our friendship! not just us too. The friendships we've made across our adventure so far. Tiana and Naveen. Moana, Maui, even that "Corazon" guy. Including the friends we've made here too. Dastan and Tamina...even our buddies from Radiant Garden! we've all got the bonds of our Hearts between us...and I bet that is what those Solarry guys don't have." says Goofy, calling the Solaeris "Solarry" by mistake.

"...Oh geez, it's Sol-AERIS Goofy, you-you...you Goof!" says Donald, although annoyed at first, he slowly caught on to the true meaning of Goofy's words. Kairi becoming the same "...You know? you might be-no! I know for certain that you're right Goofy! I mean, have we ever seen those guys act buddy-buddy with one another and travel in packs? it's not like they come to each other's aid. Yeah...they're just like Organization XIII. All talk...but no "Heart". We'll show them! we'll show them what it means to have Heart and how people care for one another! thanks Goofy, thanks for cheering us up." says Kairi, as Goofy replies "Gawrsh, I didn't do anything Kairi. I just spoke the truth, that's all." says Goofy.

"D'oh! well, you've convinced me you big old sleepyhead!" says Donald, remembering when Goofy was sleeping in the royal garden of Disney Castle after Donald had found King Mickey's letter. "But still, that leaves Roxas. What do you say Kairi? should we go to Twilight Town and meet with him, Hayner and the gang there?" says Goofy, wondering what Kairi will decide to do. "...I think...it will be best to leave things be for now. Roxas is a Keyblade Wielder before I ever became an official Wielder. He's also got both Xion and Axel too, with the whole gang there, things should be fine hopefully..." says Kairi, deciding to take a gambit and place her faith upon it. Wanting to settle things in the Sands of Time, not knowing what the Solaeris Apostoli might intend to do next regarding the "Chrono Stigma" devices they have mentioned.

"...Well, if you say so Kairi." says Donald, a bit hesitant to agree with the current plan in mind. "So I guess that makes Dastan our next stop. Let's head on over like we were going to and see how both him and Tamina are doing!" says Goofy lastly. With a shrug from their heads, Kairi and Donald agree. Whilst Donald and Goofy move on ahead though, Kairi looks back at the conversation spot momentarily. She wonders...if she has made the right decision to follow on through. Would things be alright? was it not right to go to the aide of her friends and trust them to fend for themselves instead? although Kairi had taken all of this into consideration...she nevertheless moves onward.

Determined to face the hard rugged path laid out towards her...no matter what. With certainty...within her Heart of her choices.

To be Continued.


	124. Interlude of Courses

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 99-Interlude of Courses.

/6kjINfManYQ

Voesx is seen having returned to the Darkness covered planetoid full of ancient ruins-the base location of both the Solaeris Apostoli and Trionfi Arcana. Here, he is greeted by Zircon and Quartz, "welcoming" him. "...Did you deliver the message, Voesx?" says Zircon. Voesx replies "...But of course. I told them exactly what I was supposed to...what the Apostles wanted for the "Princess" to hear." says Voesx in a callous manner, appearing irritated for some reason.

"Why that's brill! now the girl will move along slowly to Destiny's tunes, as planned. If not? why, she will of course answer to this bladed knife of mine. Heh heh..." says Quartz, drawing his trademark dagger. "...You enjoy being a cutthroat too much, "Justice"." says Voesx, mocking Quartz by using his given title.

"!? What...was that? you...you wish to die-!" before Quartz could let his temper get the better of him, he is stopped by Zircon's walking staff. Zircon then says himself "Voesx. Are you...annoyed? strange. You never usually are. You would only insult someone if you were...did something happen when you met the Princess?" says Zircon, as he poses a question towards Voesx.

"...I wouldn't know. For some reason...just telling her the information about the Chrono Stigmas didn't suit well with me. I never lied about my disdain for them...they took everything away from me, after all." says Voesx, revealing some kind of history with the Time Devices. "Hah! what a sentimental fool. Honestly...you dreg too much of your own past up, forget the past man! look to the future! that's what we are trying to accomplish as the World's "Guiding Sun", no?" says Quartz in a haughty manner.

"...May our Hearts be our "Guiding Keys", then?" says Voesx, making a Connection between the words of "Justice" and the words from a bygone millennium...Voesx decides to take his leave by passing his two comrades whilst leaving them to chat behind. "...Tch, what an untalkative troublemaker. Why is HE part of the Trionfi? surely he would make better use being part of the Minor Arcana instead of the Major." says Quartz, however, Zircon "corrects" him.

"Do not be hasty to assumed such, Quartz. Voesx has his role in things...being the only friend that Genezar Kokoro considers in all of the Trionfi that serve the Apostoli." says Zircon the oldest of the Arcana. "Ha! you mean the supposedly strongest member that we have? get real, gramps! I'M the strongest there is! have you forgotten that I am the enforcer for our group? those two unsociable just don't know whom is at the top of the pecking order." says Quartz, asserting his position.

"...I pray for yourself that you are right in your proclaiming as such, he whom bears the mantle of "Justice"." says Zircon, thinking otherwise to Quartz's words, causing him to wonder what is the older member currently thinking right now? back to Voesx, he is seen entering what appears to be a fountain like area, full of clean water and beautiful plants.

Voesx feels at peace with the scenery here, as it is the only place on the planetoid where the Light shines through. Here is Voesx then met by two new members of the Trionfi that were not introduced prior. "Welcome back, Hierophant. The "World" has yet to return...but you are more then welcome to attend to the spring waters that are offered here." says one of the members whilst the other speaks up saying "Indeed, by elder Zircon's wishes, you are granted a peaceful rest of wishing. May I pray for your wishing to find peace within the Dreams to follow in your rest..." says the other member.

"...You two. "Magician Larimar" and "The Wheel of Fortune"." says Voesx, revealing the titles of the two members that have approached him. "Hey, I have a name you know! it's "Fortuna"! get it? "For-tuna!" not as in "Four" or even the "Tuna" fish. Just Fortuna! you got that!? honestly, you older guys know nothing of tact nowadays. It's distraught to a beautiful young woman like myself, trying to find an equally beautiful boyfriend...sigh." says the Wheel of Fortune, as she identifies herself to be called Fortuna.

"...Really? with your "rugged looks", I assumed that you were actually a Male for a second." says Voesx, calling Fortuna a tomboy in a basic term. This infuriates her to a boiling point that a typical Anime angry mark appears on her forehead. "OH REALLY? you say that I look like a man then? ...fine. So be it...I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART PIECE BY PIECE IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAND FOR THAT, TACTLESS DOLT!" shouts out Fortuna, as she summons what appears to be nine fox tails behind her but stylised to look in resemblance like the usual "thorns" that the Nobodies are associated with.

As Voesx raises an arm to defend himself with against Fortuna preparing to attack, she is comically hit on the head by a Khakkhara or K'rik stylised after the Nobody Emblem, wielded by Larimar. "O-Oi! what the heck Lari!? I have to make this guy pay for insulting my womanly pride!" says Fortuna, calling the Magician by his official nickname apparently. "Well, you can't really blame him now can you Fortuna? with that rugged hair of yours and not to mention the usual messy attire to go with it, you say that you are looking for a special partner in life...but, can you guess even the one single reason as to why you have no such luck in that department?" says Larimar, causing Fortuna to become confused, unable to even fathom "Lari"'s words.

"Sigh...forgive her, senior Voesx. She has a one track mind when it comes to "scouting"...she says she wants someone to share her Heart with but can't even figure out why her approach always never works for her." says Lari. "!? Did you mock me just now Lari!? you did, didn't you!? I'm gonna get big sis Tigre to slice and dice you for that later!" says Fortuna with Larimar replying "Idiot. As if senior Tigre is going to waste time on one of your petty arguments. Be careful unless you really want to annoy senior Quartz." says Larimar.

"!? N-N-N-No thank you. I'm-I'm-I'm good with keeping quiet around senior Quartz." says Fortuna, showing a comical fear of the "enforcer" of the Trionfi. "Are you done with your duo act? I want to enjoy the fountains' serene now..." says Voesx, asking the two to take their leave. "...Hmph! don't be sorry if we don't tell you what the Apostles have planned next, you uncaring lout!" says Fortuna, retracting her nine fox like tails and then jumping away elsewhere. "Phew boy, my partner is picking up more and more of senior Tigre's habits...namely the "Dunce" tic she always exclaims if I got that right. A-Anyways, senior Voesx. Before you take your rest...I just want to inform you of one thing. It's "them"...THEY have returned here now, to the Apostles' side." says Larimar, apparently wanting to pass on a notice to his senior Voesx.

"...Them huh? ah...how long has it been? since "they" were here? the "Quattro Cielo Reg Elementi". "Four Heavenly King Elements"...the personal elite bodyguards of the Head Apostle. Only when the Apostle's leading chain of command returns...do they gather as one. The ones that command Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. The "Q.C.R.E" or "Cree" even...as in the "Holy Decreed Ones". By the aforementioned Decree given to them by the Master that only the Seven Apostles answer to...those four individuals of the Trionfi Major Arcana answer to no one except the leader of the Apostles. Even though "Gene" is by far the strongest Trionfi we have...those four make a close 2nd in offerings of sheer brute forces of both powers and strengths. Gene...be careful when you come back here...don't provoke a fight with the "Four Elements", no matter what. I know...that you have your own history to deal with them..." says Voesx, calling Genezar by the nickname of Gene.

The Chapter lastly closes to show five figures walking in front, two on the left and right sides respectively wearing mantles similar to the Apostles but also akin to the Trionfi members as well whilst a central figure is seen wearing armour plating across his robes...the last scene shows a closeup of this figure turning his face around before saying the final words to close the Chapter:

"...There is One Sky...One Destiny. The Sky is made up of Earth, Wind and Fire. Even Water relates to the Sky...the Sky is all encompassing. Taking the aspects of every Heart that are born under it's Gaze. The Earth that the Sky lives in, the Wind that serves as the Sky's breath and even the Fire which in reverse the Sky offers it's own breath towards the former. Tell me...how does Water contribute? is it through water vapour clouds? my dear "Four Elemental Hearts"? or could it be simply...the offering of Light that reflects upon the Water's surface? will the Princess who has lost her Light be able to reflect her Heart against the ever Gazing Sky's Eye? once the next meeting of Apostles begins at the "Eve of Twilight"...I will ask this question to my fellows and you four once more. The time is almost at hand...lords Luxu and Zircon. I hope...to make our Sun that shines brightly proud, forevermore." says the central figure...at this point, without a doubt...showing himself to be the head Apostle of the Solaeris Apostoli. His name? …

"Xander". "Xander of the Cyan Uranus". his Four Elemental Hearts also go by a much simpler nickname compared to all of the ones said prior: the "Indigo Neptune Platoon". Whereas their official leader Xander wears Cyan coloured robes, they wear Indigo coloured robes, fitting of their group's simplified name.

To be Continued.


	125. The Enemies That Must Be Fought List

List of both Solaeris Apostoli and Trionfi Arcana members.

(The Character Model section is meant to refer which of each Solaeris/Trionfi member is meant to resemble personality, appearance and overall foreboding feeling wise more or less with emphasis on "more or less" if that makes sense.)

Solaeris:

I-Felix of the Emerald Mercury.

Weapon-Walking Cane.

Japanese Seiyu-Hideo Ishikawa.

English Voiceover Actor-Crispin Freeman.

Character Model-Itachi Uchiha from Naruto.

II-Xeno of the Sapphire Venus.

Weapon-Cross between Chinese based Folding Fans and Kusarigama.

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

III-Xerces of the Topaz Earth.

Weapon-Bow and Arrows.

Japanese Seiyu-Yusuke Kobayashi.

English Voiceover Actor-Bryce Papenbrook.

Character Model-Ignia from Fairy Tail.

IV-Vanitas of the Ruby Mars.

Weapon-Keyblade.

Japanese Seiyu-Miyu Irino.

English Voiceover Actor-Haley Joel Osment.

Character Model-None.

V-Alexkseiyj (Crux) of the Opal Jupiter.

Weapon-Human Sized Anchor.

Japanese Seiyu-Kenta Miyake.

English Voiceover Actor-Peter Beckman.

Character Model-Ward Zabac from Final Fantasy VIII.

VI-Exodus of the Amethyst Saturn. (Yet to be Introduced.)

Weapon-

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-

VII-Alexander of the Chrysocolla Uranus.

Weapon-Katana.

Japanese Seiyu-Hiroshi Kamiya.

English Voiceover Actor-David Vincent.

Character Model-Sosuke Aizen from Bleach.

Trionfi:

1-The Fool: Labradorite Xebec.

Weapon-Claws.

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-Rocks D. Xebec from One Piece.

2-The Magician: Larimar.

Weapon-Khakkhara or K'rik.

Japanese Seiyu-Kosuke Toriumi.

English Voiceover Actor-Kirby Morrow.

Character Model-Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4.

3-The High Priestess: Member of the Kyanite Neptune Brigade-Earth-Alexandria.

Weapon-Three Part Bo Staff.

Japanese Seiyu-Risa Uchida.

English Voiceover Actor-Hayden Panettiere.

Character Model-None.

4-The Empress: Onyx Lazuli.

Weapon-Ring Blades.

Japanese Seiyu-Sarah Emi Bridcutt.

English Voiceover Actor-Erica Mendez.

Character Model-Android 18 from Dragon Ball.

5-The Emperor: Obsidian Lapis.

Weapon-Brass Knuckles.

Japanese Seiyu-Ryota Takeuchi.

English Voiceover Actor-Michael B. Jordan.

Character Model-Erik Killmonger from Black Panther.

6-The Hierophant: Carnelian Voesx.

Weapon-Twinblades.

Japanese Seiyu-Hiroki Tochi.

English Voiceover Actor-Jensen Ackles.

Character Model-Dean Winchester from Supernatural.

7-The Lovers: Tigre.

Weapon-Fingernails.

Japanese Seiyu-Sayori Ishizuka.

English Voiceover Actor-Erin Fitzgerald.

Character Model-Franceska Mila Rose from Bleach.

8-The Chariot: Tourmaline.

Weapon-Double Sided Coins.

Japanese Seiyu-Masaya Matsukaze.

English Voiceover Actor-Jason David Frank.

Character Model-Checker Face from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

9-The Justice: Quartz.

Weapon-Dagger.

Japanese Seiyu-Yuki Ono.

English Voiceover Actor-Jonathan Von Mering.

Character Model-Locke Cole from Final Fantasy VI.

10-The Hermit: Fluor.

Weapon-Lantern.

Japanese Seiyu-Bin Shimada.

English Voiceover Actor-J. K. Simmons.

Character Model-Tenzin from Avatar: The Legend of Korra.

11-The Wheel of Fortune: Peridot Fortuna.

Weapon-Spirits Manifestation.

Japanese Seiyu-Wakana Yamazaki.

English Voiceover Actor-Wendee Lee.

Character Model-Ayane from Dead or Alive.

12-The Strength: Diamond Young Xehanort.

Weapon-Keyblade.

Japanese Seiyu-Takanori Okuda.

English Voiceover Actor-Benjamin Diskin.

Character Model-None.

13-The Hanged Man: Zircon.

Weapon-Walking Staff.

Japanese Seiyu-Hidekatsu Shibata.

English Voiceover Actor-French Tickner.

Character Model-Rahaga Norik from Bionicle.

14-The Death: Member of the Kyanite Neptune Brigade-Wind-Alexandre.

Weapon-

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-

15-The Temperance: Turquoise Demyx.

Weapon-Sitar.

Japanese Seiyu-Kenichi Suzumura.

English Voiceover Actor-Ryan O'Donohue.

Character Model-None.

16-The Devil: Tanzanite Sevens/Kouhga.

Weapon-For Sevens-Microphone and for Kouhga-Human Sized Fuma Shuriken.

Japanese Seiyu-Yuki Kaji.

English Voiceover Actor-Erik Scott Kimerer.

Character Model-For Sevens-Oetsu Nimaiya from Bleach and for Kouhga-Speed-o'-Sound Sonic from One Punch Man.

17-The Tower: Member of the Kyanite Neptune Brigade-Water-?

Weapon-

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-

18-The Star: Member of the Kyanite Neptune Brigade-Fire-Alexandros.

Weapon-Morning Star.

Japanese Seiyu-Junichi Suwabe.

English Voiceover Actor-Kaiji Tang.

Character Model-Archer from Fate/Stay Night.

19-The Moon: The Unknown Twins-Female.

Weapon-

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-

20-The Sun: The Unknown Twins-Male.

Weapon-

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-

21-The Judgement: Yet to be Introduced. (A man with black coloured hair.)

Weapon-

Japanese Seiyu-

English Voiceover Actor-

Character Model-

22-The World: Beryl Genezar Kororo.

Weapon-Trident.

Japanese Seiyu-Hiroaki Hirata.

English Voiceover Actor-Alessandro Juliani.

Character Model-Gekkor from Power Rangers.

Here is the Theme Song for both /yeXDdOXOAYo (Please imagine at basic being KH stylised the overall feel of both groups as a whole when both Kairi and companions confront them later on in "Boss Battles".)

All Weapons of both groups are modelled after the Nobody Emblem/Insignia. Just like Xemnas' Organization XIII.


	126. The Foresight That Peers Into The Future

(This Chapter takes place a while way before Luxu fights Ava's supposed son later on. Here we shall see a glimpse into Luxu's actions...)

Luxu is seen on an another World entirely, different to the ones of both the Solaeris Apostoli and the garden like World the former was seen on in previous Teasers. Here, he contemplates things:

"...It's been a long Time coming, o Master of Masters. It's hard to believe...that it's been over 20 millenniums since the Foresight that you had finally reached this point in the future-this present. As you figured correctly, the Worldlines are covering upon one another...needing correction. The Chrono Stigmas haven't helped any better...the Worlds are still trying to play "God" with their antics. A false Light such as those...need to be toned down a bit. Normally I would say a "bit"? As If! but...to act too hasty and try to do everything at once will only just ultimately backfire. I realised that with the one whom you chose...Xehanort. Don't get me wrong, he was an invaluable piece, but still...his feelings and judgement got in the way. The x-Blade that was forged the 1st Time around was in the attempt that Xehanort could settle all things at that point and recreate the universe instantly. But that was a mistake entirely. That was NOT the Foresight you had described to me...and maybe to Xehanort himself, as well..." says Luxu...standing in the centre crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard.

Right by his side was none other...then the Black Box! this whole conversation with Luxu self talking alone appeared to be some kind of Dream or even a Flashback, happening right before the "Lost Masters" had converged in the Ending after the Credits of KINGDOM HEARTS III.

/yIzBWSRNE84

"Xehanort had truly become an old man at that point...doing reckless things at his age, such as bringing the Unversed of your old experiments back into existence. By breaking the rules of the Book of Prophecies and shattering a single person's Heart again into both Light and Darkness separately respectively. He foolishly thought and even more so foolishly believed that the x-Blade could be used with only an individual Light and Darkness each...but that's why the Blade had cracked so easily when it was destroyed the 1st Time around. Thanks to the chosen three Keyblade Wielders of Destiny's making-Aqua, Terra...and Ventus. That had shown Xehanort the errors of his ways, as he began to plan anew with his backups that he had running behind the scenes. I would act under the guise of the fool named "Braig" to lure Xehanort in as a potential willing henchman that would offer both Body and Heart to his cause...As If! things are NEVER that easy...even nor Simple." says Luxu, he rubs the wounds on his face under his hood he received in his current vessel of Braig/Xigbar. Recalling when Terra gave him said scars using the power of Darkness at Radiant Garden.

"...I called Xehanort "foolish", though, I can't exactly say that I am not the same as him. Even I broke the rules of the Book of Prophecies and stole this Body as my very own to serve as the container for my Heart. But, are rules "not" meant to be broken? o Master. Indeed...you always had that "whimsy" side of you. You took all that into account when creating the Book...and even still you allowed things to carry out themselves, just as they have done so accordingly of your Gazing Eye." says Luxu, he paces around a bit before kneeling in front of the Black Box and placing a hand upon it. He remembers when he was tasked of looking over it for the Master of Masters...

"The Gazing Eye...the Fissaregan. The Eyes of the Ancient Past...but, that is a story to tell for another Time. For now? I just want to retrace the things that have happened as of late. Now where was I? ah, yes. "Cough"...I am "getting old" for my Heart's age, heh. After the failure the 1st Time around, Xehanort started to peer slightly into the future and had seen the results of just why he had failed to succeed as "Master Xehanort", the both older and original incarnation of himself. 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses...those were the components that Xehanort should have sought out to begin with. But alas, during his lifetime, none could be found. So even if he could have acted earlier during his years of prime, he could not. No vessels could be found that in turn could withstand the Lights and Darknesses needed to forge the Key." says Luxu, standing up from kneeling next to the Black Box on the ground floor.

"I mean, he could have created the x-Blade...but would have there been any point to that? the Blade itself would have just cracked without strong materials in it's forging process. And, as such...a broken Blade is worth nothing. Nothing at all if it was doomed to failure, even during the creation process of forging. A simple fact that he, me and even you o Master all took into account, once more. Therefore, Xehanort decided to make a gambit...he would become a Heartless. Originally he believed that by becoming a Heartless and going back in Time to warn his younger self of his future self's inevitable defeat would ultimately revert all of his "shortcomings". However, Time works askew to the visions of those that wish to change it. Plus, if he were to try and change Time again, it would not have worked. More Timelines-more Worldlines being the correct term would have been created and a paradox of an unimaginable kind would have threatened the balance of the entire universe. Because that was not his agenda, thankfully in part to my own...Xehanort decided to withheld on that Time Travel plan of his until the right "Timing", as it were." says Luxu, as he looks in the four directions of the crossroads.

"Instead, he decided on the backup of transferring his Heart over into a younger Body-another person's vessel. Ironically...he did the very same thing that I have done over the Millenniums. If he could not "change" Time...he would "correct" it. He took over a host that was so easily susceptible to Darkness, the young man that was Terra at the time. Afterwards, Terra became the new Xehanort needed to fulfil the plan that the original had in mind along the passages. However, there was something Xehanort did NOT take into account...the strong will of Heart. Because Terra's Heart is far more stronger then your usual average Heart in terms of willpower, Xehanort's own Heart struggled to take control wholly of his new Body. He knew, that sooner or later...the new Body of his would inevitably reject him." says Luxu before looking up into the Sky...

"So without choice, Xehanort had to return to the plan of becoming a Heartless again, only without the Time Travelling aspect. As an apprentice to Ansem the Wise with "amnesia" if you want to call it that...Xehanort, to both his and my amusement began conducting research into the Lights and Darknesses of the Human Heart. Ansem was using the subject of "Heart" as the thesis towards his research...talk about a heavenly kind of treasure to us man. Not the kind that gold and silver coins would offer...no, something FAR MORE deliciously exquisite." says Luxu, he sees within the Sky a passing Dandelion in the air.

"I mean, what were the chances? a man using "Heart" as his research of all things? no way was Xehanort going to pass up on THAT BIG of a chance. Through that research, me as the apprentice Braig helped Xehanort to discover how exactly to become a Heartless...we also discovered a rather amusing side effect to the Heartless transforming process that we decided to tinker with. The Nobodies...the shells of the Human's Heart. After that "certain ordeal" with Subject X, we so easily convinced the other apprentices that Ansem was a madman that was eventually going to doom Radiant Garden's World into Darkness. We took action...and banished the old coot to Darkness itself "before he could otherwise"...heh heh. After that, we finally perfected the Heartless transformation process at last, from now on, Nobodies would come into existence as a result. At the very least...those with strong ties to the origins of the experimentations. Myself, Xehanort, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Isa, Lea and Ienzo were the very first 8 individuals to ever become Nobodies, Human formed ones included." says the hooded Luxu, instinctively grabbing the Dandelion whilst all these words he was speaking played out inside his mind thinking at the Time...

"Xehanort himself became both a Heartless AND a Nobody. No longer needing to fear the repercussions of Terra's own Heart fighting back, as it was now split into two between both the Heart and the Body. The Heartless decided to take on the name of "Ansem", the Seeker of Darkness. Whilst the Nobody decided to Anagram that name and make it be called "Xemnas" instead. There was no better Time then to travel back into the past at that point...a floating Heart without the substance of a Body could quite easily make the journey back into the past. So long as a version of yourself awaited you in the Time period that you wished to travel back towards, you could travel as far back at that. A Time where you didn't exist at all is not possible whatsoever." says Luxu before blowing upon the Dandelion and sending it's remains flying into the Sky.

"It was only because the Heart made Heartless practically had nothing better to do at the Time, for all intents and purposes. The Body turned Nobody was more useful in practice, as it had things that needed to be done in the meantime. Xemnas and me-now known as "Xigbar" formed the 1st Organization XIII. Ourselves and Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Axel and Zexion the 1st VIII of the XIII that needed to be found to fulfil the plan. Meanwhile, the Seeker of Darkness, because it was a Heart could communicate with all both previous and future versions of itself, since the Heart of the Heartless existed outside the boundaries of Time whence travelling through aforementioned Time. Master Xehanort was returning back into existence within the future and the two Hearts of the same double headed coin were able to converse. Before Master Xehanort could fully materialise his Heart and Body, re-joining into one. He told his Heartless self still travelling of the ones that would decide his Future Destiny. THAT'S how "Ansem" knew what needed to be done next...the Destiny Islands of Xehanort's origin. There would "Ansem" meet with the ones that would become overall vitally crucial towards the plan...Sora, Riku and the Princess of Heart Kairi. Destiny is never left to chance...first Ansem the Wise's research being about Hearts and then returning to Xehanort's original World of all places? hmm." says Luxu, as it appeared that he seemed to have realised something...something that he had overlooked within the grand scheme of things.

"Anyways...the pieces were all now in place. Of course, Xehanort still felt as though that he had to at the very least try to change things according to natural order. Even though the "Heart" of the plan still remained both the 7 Princesses of Heart and the 13 Vessels to be of Darkness. "Ansem" and Xemnas, acting towards a volition that was a mix of both Master Xehanort and their very own Hearts forming over Time...took actions of equal very own makings. They wanted to claim the Heart of the Moon for themselves...showing just how disbalanced Xehanort's vision was. Namely, that because his Heart was leading to the creations of other Hearts that were his own and yet not...that he was not "whole". I do not mean whole in the proper phrases...just that Xehanort was becoming clouded to the emotions of his Heart that he was trying to deny. The hole within his Heart...that he tried to fulfil with the excuse of using Darkness, only to eliminate it by Journey's End." says Luxu...thinking how "pitiful" Master Xehanort's life was across it's Timeline...

""Ansem" tried exploiting the Moon using Darkness...that failed. Xemnas tried exploiting the Moon using artificial means, created of Nothingness. Even that failed...and then this time around happened. Master Xehanort, fully restored, thanks to the efforts of his past prime self tried exploiting the Moon using the proper means of forging the x-Blade. The 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses were at last gathered...capable vessels that they're Hearts could withstand such strong entities inside of them. Forged over the ways through relationships burning with intense passion...and also hate. The Light to battle evil...and the Darkness to make things happen without fear and even concern for compassion. Once these criteria were at last met...the Moon...Kingdom Hearts had appeared. The colours of the Moon become such, depending on how Kingdom Hearts is summoned." says Luxu, before he catches a bright glimpse of something falling down directly from the Sky.

"The colour becomes blue if Kingdom Hearts is summoned by the calling forth of the x-Blade's impending creation, at the behest of the Worlds. The colour becomes yellow if Kingdom Hearts is summoned by the Hearts of people instead of Worlds, in contrast to the blue colour method. But...that just leaves the last of the three colours: the colour...RED. To be honest, I have never seen a red coloured Moon of Kingdom Hearts itself...I would very much like to." says Luxu…

What falls from the skies is none other then the No Name. Luxu picks it up...replaying the events of the Lost Masters sequence. He lastly says to himself inside his mind before being greeted by his fellow apprentices of the Master of Masters, four of the Foretellers. "That's why I have done everything that I have leading up to this very moment...this very occurrence of Time. Where...we would all be gathered together once again. My chosen disciples...my selected "Apostles" following a path as bright as the Sun. I will leave things up to you all in the meantime...please consider how to do things as you wish, whilst both me and my brethren discuss "certain things"...indeed. My role in all this...why it had to become the thorny path that it did, according to the Master's wish. His one, single wish...my Apostles. You and your own selected disciples...please let your Hearts...become your Guiding Keys. Show me and everyone here...the path to Kingdom Hearts. The 1st Light to exist...the colour of the Light that travels the furthest, furthest then any other colour. The colour...RED." says Luxu, as he lastly reveals that part of his motives...was to see a red coloured version of the Moon of Kingdom Hearts, shining over the universe in it's entirety.

"Is that you, Luxu? you look different..." says the voice of Ira. The voice of Luxu, unveiling his hood and revealing his face replying "...Haven't heard that name in a LONG while." /TEC_OM3jN10 (The Lost Masters Cutscene from KINGDOM HEARTS III.)

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-Chapter 100: The Foresight That Peers Into The Future.

A final bonus shot of the Chapter shows Kairi in her normal KH 3.6 outfit...looking upwards towards the central front of the screen, with fully determined Gazing Eyes. (Not the Fissaregan, just in case. Normal determination looking eyes. :])

(Returning back to The Next Plan Advances...and Begins-Part 2 next Chapter.)

Kairi's /x2filtyq1d0 (That plays right at the very end of this Chapter. :'] This version of Dearly Beloved is the version used for KH 3.6 imagination wise.)


	127. Next Plan Advances and Begins-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Chapter 101: The Next Plan Advances...and Begins-Part 2.

As Kairi and the others were going to greet both Dastan and co at the Oasis Amar, meanwhile...Nizam had arrived at Alamut. With both Tus and Garsiv accompanying him. Here does Tus ask his uncle the question-"Uncle, what makes you so sure that Dastan would come all the way back here? to Alamut?" says Tus, wanting to know why Nizam is taking the course of action that he is...whilst Garsiv remains silent and merely listens to what his "beloved" uncle has to say.

"Why isn't it obvious, king Tus? Dastan wants revenge against both the princess of this country and it's people. Having humiliated him and revealing his plan to take the throne out in the open, thanks to that fraud of a hopeful marriage on my brother's part. Hopefully you shall learn not to repeat your predecessor's mistakes...my king." says Nizam in a high and mighty tone, causing more then just concern for Tus to worry about.

"...So uncle. Are you saying...that Dastan has come here to make this kingdom his base of operations? I find that hard to believe." says Garsiv, as he displays his "reluctance" to believe Nizam. This earns the former a glare from his uncle of whom then replies "But Garsiv, surely because of those latest desert tremors...and the damage done to this city by them. Could you not take that into account that the gods are angry with Dastan's treasonous actions of betraying the only grateful family that he has ever known?" says Nizam, trying to give Garsiv and Tus an "easy enough" answer to believe...

"...Depends on the gods that you are talking about, uncle. The gods we believe in? or the gods of Alamut?" says Garsiv, as he says a counter phrase against Nizam's words. This earns the vizier's wrath in secret, wanting to kill both his nephews and obtain the throne as quickly as possible, no longer wanting to bear the sights of their faces. "Garsiv that's enough! stop being rude towards uncle. That is a direct order of your king!" says Tus, ordering Garsiv to apologize to their uncle Nizam. Garsiv is hesitant but answers Tus' order all the same.

"...Yes, forgive me uncle. I do not know what came over me...please forgive my stance upon the matter." says Garsiv before deciding to take his leave, checking up on the Persian soldiers occupying the royal city of Alamut. "...It appears that Garsiv has reservations about what to do with Dastan. If you do not take this into account...he could end up as another traitor against you, king Tus." says Nizam, trying to string Tus' Heart into believing the devious vizier's words...

Tus remains silent...not wanting to believe either of his beloved brothers are traitors. He decides to also take his leave in silence, making way for the royal palace of Alamut. Nizam bows his head towards Tus before walking to a nearby corner of shadows, greeting assassin like Heartless heeding his orders in secret. "...Find Dastan. Bring me the Dagger, kill both him and all those associated with him. Make doubly sure that he does not meet with Garsiv and Tus. And also especially...absolutely do not let him find the hour sandglass with the Dagger in hand before I do." says Nizam, giving his orders to the Heartless serving him, as they fade back into the Darkness of the streets. Intending to fulfil the vizier's Dark desires.

Meanwhile...

Back at Oasis Amar, Kairi and companions were nearing Dastan's tree hut. "Okay, let's be sure to tell both Dastan and Aerith about what just happened. Okay guys?" says Kairi, with Donald and Goofy shaking their heads in agreement. Suddenly though...a large slap sound could be heard! "HOW-HOW-HOW DARE YOU!? YOU-YOU WRETCH!" shouted out whom appeared to be Tamina. "H-Huh!? what the!? Tamina!? Donald! Goofy! let's go!" says Kairi, heading on ahead. "Kairi wait up!" says Goofy, as Donald merely replies with a "D'oh!" says Donald.

They arrive in front of the tree hut...to find a severely beaten Dastan, comically at the mercy of Tamina's wrath. "...Err. Tamina? what's...going on here?" says Kairi, trying to carefully analyse the situation. "This worst of the worst Persian...how could he!? just how DARE you try to kiss me!? what were you thinking!?" says Tamina, shocking everyone, Kairi more greatly then the others. "...Ow. Just...ow. You...you definitely would have made me such a horrible wife. Beating up a husband...whom has fallen for your charm." says Dastan, causing Tamina to blush and look away from him.

A comedic sweat drop appears Kairi, Donald and Goofy's heads. Kairi scratching her cheek, as she still tries to make sense of things. A few minutes later, inside the tree hut. Kairi takes a sigh before then bringing up the question that comes to mind "...Sigh. Okay, let me get this straight. You tried to kiss Tamina...after you shared a deep meaningful conversation with each other? what the heck Dastan!? not even me and Sora-!?" before Kairi could finish her sentence, she realises just what she was about to say and shrugs her head back and forth in denial.

Both Donald and Goofy observe this, with the latter commenting "...Uh is Kairi in denial Donald?" says Goofy. Donald replying "Oh yep. Total denial Goofy." says Donald with a casual sure of himself expression upon his face. Causing Kairi to comically outburst herself against Donald by saying "Donald!? what the heck!? this-I mean, this isn't. I'm not-I'm not jealous or anything-!? a-a-anyway! ahem! sigh..." Kairi reveals her true feelings on the matter, showing that she is actually jealous of Dastan getting a head start in his "relationship" with Tamina, whereas Kairi, though she confessed to Sora at the Destiny Islands with the Paopu Fruits...had yet to share an intimate kiss with him.

"Dastan! you should have taken Tamina's feelings into account! you shouldn't have tried to kiss her when everything else is going on! remember!? her kingdom and your army occupying it? did that last battle make you forget or something!?" says Kairi, trying to change the flow of the current subject onto something more serious...to no avail towards the eyes of Dastan, Donald and Goofy looking at her with unsure comical looks on their faces. "...Now that's just sad. Now YOU are making an excuse to save face?" says Dastan, catching Kairi out of her own loop making. She blushes upon thinking about Sora in that instance as a result, still thinking about the kiss between both Dastan himself and Tamina. Tamina makes a Light cough, trying to manage her own semblance through the chaotic yet comedic conversation taking place.

"Hey, hey! what's going on in here? what's all the ruckus? you young people up to mischief or something?" says Cid, entering the tree hut. Immediately taking the Gummi Ship engineer's words into the wrong meaning do both Kairi and Tamina shout out in an angry unison of words "WE ARE NOT UP TO MISCHIEF OR ANYTHING ELSE!" shout out the two young women, causing Cid to be taken aback by the shouting directed at him and tripping over himself outside Dastan's tree hut's entrance. Outside are both Aerith and Sheik Amar, the two looking confused as they were just about to enter the tree hut...

A few minutes more afterwards...everyone has finally calmed and Aerith eases the talking back into sensibleness. "...Cough. Okay everyone...now that we have gotten the..."pleasantries" out of the way." says Aerith, as she sees Kairi, Tamina, Dastan, Donald, Goofy and Cid look their faces away in great embarrassment of what had occurred only moments ago. She resumes speaking with the serious topic in mind that needs discussing at length.

"...We need now to discuss what we are going to do next. Our enemies won't wait. This here will be the strategy meeting...on how to take back your kingdom Princess Tamina." says Aerith, earning serious gazes from everyone within the tree hut, all except for Sheik Amar, as he still tried to understand what was happening a few minutes ago. "...Yes. The Time...has finally come. I will fulfil my duty to the peoples of Alamut...and take back what is rightfully ours!" says Tamina, resolving herself for the final battle up ahead of everyone.

"Just a sec! Tamina. There's something...we need to discuss with everyone here. Before we arrived...one of the enemies in Connection to all of this spoke about your Dagger of Time. It seems...there's more to it then meets the eye. Tamina...I don't want to pressure you or anything. But...if you are holding information back from us...then we have a right to know now. Please...we want to help you and your kingdom. But we can't without knowing exactly in detail what Dastan's uncle is trying to achieve..." says Kairi, afterwards she goes into more detail about the confrontation with Voesx that occurred before meeting up here at Dastan's tree hut.

"! I see...so that really happened, did it? she's right, "your highness". No more games, no more tricks and no more lies. If you want me to keep my promise...then tell us what you know. We can't have anymore secrets at this point...please, Tamina. Tell us. Tell us what it is...that Nizam is after." says Dastan before placing a hand atop of Tamina's whilst genuinely trying to reason with her. At first, the princess of Alamut remains silent...but upon seeing the resolves of everyone through the reflections of their eyes. Equal to her own resolve...Tamina at last decides to confess the truth behind the Dagger of Time to her both allies and even friends.

"...Very well. But. Please promise me that what I am about to say does not leave even a single word beyond this hut...I beg of you all. It is a truth of magnitude...should those with weak Hearts learn of it, I do not even want to think of such a thing like that happening. Therefore...before I reveal my truth. Swear to me...that you will not divulge any and all of the information that I am about to share. Please...that is my only request." says Tamina, as she holds both of her hands together tightly. Kairi, Dastan and Aerith recognising this immediately...knowing that it must very well be important, considering the type of person that both Kairi and especially Dastan in particular know Tamina to be in earnest.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, Cid and Dastan all nod their heads in agreement. Cid forcing a clueless Sheik Amar to nod in agreement as well. "...Sigh. Very well...ahem. For as long as these deserts of yore have existed...so too has a stream that flows like an ocean across Time itself. Past, Present and Future...this wave like entity springs forth from all three distinct periods related to the occurrence of Time and thusly, as the result...the deserts. These Sands of Time that had come to be...but every source has an origin. This ever-flowing Timestream being no exception. I do not know why...but Time has a strong affinity to the surrounding Seven Deserts. My home of Alamut, the Persian capital and others too...we were all blessed with the gifts that the currents of Time itself had to offer. However, none were more so fortunate then Alamut...we were the only ones to discover both the existence and location of the Timestream's uprising pools of Time. Time gives life and takes life...such is the eternal cycle of reincarnation. One day, the gods whom are believed to have created the Timestream took vengeance upon all of Humanity for letting their greedy, selfish desires nearly destroy our World. Were it not for the efforts of my ancestors that would become the founders of Alamut...the World would have been destroyed. We took it upon ourselves to accept the burden of sin bestowed by the gods on Humanity...and become the guardians of the Timestream. We were given in hand the Dagger that controls the flow of Time...with it we could command Time itself. Of course, the fact that we were even given the Dagger was meant to be shown as a symbol of trust towards Humanity. A test. To see whether or not our desires would forsake and even destroy the World once more. The Dagger is the Key to what is called the Hour Sandglass, he or she whom has the Dagger in hand could use the Sands belonging inside the glass to revert back Time itself with no limits and restrictions. They would essentially...gulp. Become the master of Time!" says Tamina.

Revealing all in detail what she knows-the hidden secret truth of the kingdom of Alamut. Everyone becomes greatly shocked upon hearing this...however, Dastan appears otherwise. Lastly replying "...I see. So THAT explains it. That explains Nizam's interest in the Dagger...everything is falling into place now. That treacherous "uncle" of mine...truly has no scruples!" says Dastan, appearing to hint at something that he knows about. This earns both Tamina and Kairi's especial attention...wanting to know all that they can in order to avert a great crisis from occurring...

To be Continued.


	128. Next Plan Advances and Begins-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 102-The Next Plan Advances...and Begins-Part 3.

"Huh? what-what are you talking about Dastan? you know...what the vizier is after!?" says Kairi, as she and Tamina listen to Dastan's words. The latter more so with stern upon her brow. Dastan then reveals his hypothesis as to what he believes Nizam intends to use the Hour Sandglass for. "Please listen to what I have to say, everyone. You especially...Tamina. This...might just concern my family now more then ever." says Dastan, a both grave and grim expression appearing on his own brow.

Finally he speaks up of what he believes to be Nizam's plan. "...Long ago, before me and my brothers were even born. Back when my father and his brother...Nizam were still kids. They were tasked by their own father with hunting. It was a tradition for the royal family until my father became the king. The sword that protects the mighty Persian empire is our brotherhood, the brotherhood that is family. Our bond is naught 2nd to any others, regardless be it of blood or mud. We hold it more sacred then even the royal privileges that come with being born into a family that sovereigns over the peoples of a kingdom. At any rate, my father and at one time I believe Nizam also...the two brothers once believed in this sacred creed. Task by their father, my brothers' flesh and blood grandfather. They were to hunt for a beautiful buck at a beautiful landscape, much like this one. Whomever hunted the buck first...would show the most favouritism in becoming king. In the end, it was my father whom had hunted the buck...however." says Dastan, tightening his hands.

Kairi, Tamina and Aerith become aware of this before Dastan continues "My father was nearly met at the mercy of a wild tiger. Before it could sink it's fangs into him, Nizam...my uncle had saved his brother by blindsiding the tiger and forcing it away. My uncle...Nizam had saved my father's life. Therefore..." says Dastan, his words turning into a tone of solemn...

"...You're saying..." says Kairi, causing both Donald and Goofy to gulp, as all three of them realised exactly at this point what Dastan was trying to refer towards. Dastan raises his head and confirms the truth "...Indeed. Nizam wants to undo the act of heroism he once achieved...and let his very own brother with the same blood coursing through their veins...die." says Dastan, greatly shocking everyone present.

"BUT! but that's!? that's absolutely...horrible! how could such a man even think of letting his own kin die like that!? it's...it's too much, even for words alone." says Kairi, tightly gripping her arms, unbelieving of what she has now learned to be as the facts. "The World is neither black nor white for that matter. Even in grey areas...it is what it is. The World is full of both hateful and greedy people, just like those that Tamina mentioned in her story minutes ago. If given the chance...the evils of Humanity can commit great sins, even against their own brethren if they so wished to. That is just an example...of how Human Hearts can be so weak. Without compassion, sincerity and especially consciousness of their actions...even my home kingdom of Persia is guilty of such things. I have come to realise that now more then ever...it was the incentive needed for my kingdom to so easily invade your country of Alamut, Princess Tamina." says Dastan with great woe within his voice...knowing the evils of the Human Heart and again especially how corrupt they can become without warning first-hand...

"...So the old badger loon is going to go back to the past, kill your old geezer...and then you'll never be born?" says Cid, trying to analyse the facts. "No...I am just a slum rat. The king only took me in...even if he is killed, I will still be born. But...my brothers. They...TCH!" says Dastan, cursing his "powerlessness" in this moment in time. "My own uncle is trying to topple the Persian monarchy...irony is it not? the sword of brotherhood that defends the empire...and it is one of our very own that is trying to destroy the principle my family believes in. Even I, a rat of the slums...can recognise the severity in all of this." continues Dastan speaking, realising the sheer consequence of Nizam's actions, trying to forsake his own kin.

"...Even so. I won't let him! of all the enemies I fought so far...this man is absolutely the most despicable I have ever heard of! he wants absolute power...and he'll sacrifice even his very own family to obtain it? that's just wrong, on so, SO many levels! I won't stand for it!" says Kairi, as she displays her adamant stance against Nizam's actions. "Kairi!" speaks up Donald. Kairi then resumes to speak by saying the following "...There was a Time I lost everything. My family and my friends...but then I found a new home. It was there that everything I thought I had lost...eventually came back to me over the course of Time." says Kairi, remembering the Destiny Islands.

She remembers Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku...and Sora. Seeing a mental image of the five standing in front of the Paopu tree usual spot, awaiting and greeting Kairi at the bridge leading to the tree itself. She says to everyone present her feelings "My family back from my childhood...and the family that I have now. They are all precious to me! I won't forsake any single one of them! that's why I can't agree with your uncle's actions, Dastan. To me...he's the worst kind of enemy that MUST be defeated! no matter what! power means absolutely nothing...if you don't have someone to protect with that power." says Kairi. Her words inspire both Dastan and Tamina, momentarily sharing a glance between just the two of them.

"That's all fine and dandy but either way, the loony vizier still has an advantage against us. He's got that entire army, including your brothers guarding the way into the city. How do you propose to fight such odds? just casually attack the main gate straight on?" says Cid, trying to remind everyone of how to act against their enemy. "EXACTLY!" shout out Kairi, Donald and Goofy in unison. Their unified shock surprises Cid, enough to cause him to drop the cigarette in his mouth towards the sand floor.

"That's actually the best plan to go with at the moment! they won't suspect a full frontal charge if we know what we're doing. Plus, with Dastan at our helm, it might just take his brothers aback maybe." says Goofy. Donald replying "Spoken like a true Captain of the Guard, Goofy!" says Donald, praising and acknowledging Goofy for thinking up such an idea, given his usual demeanour. "Gawrsh, you think?" says Goofy, "ruining the moment" despite the praise he received, causing Donald to sigh.

"Now hold on just a darn picking minute!" says Cid, using his foot to squash the cigarette bud. "Even if what youse guys say is true! there are still so many enemies left that we won't even be able to reach the vizier! how do you propose to move through that of barricade!?" says Cid, comically leaving Kairi, Donald and Goofy speechless for a moment. "Mu ha ha! my time to shine then is it!? it just so happens that I-Sheik Amar! have a great plan tinkering inside my head. If you all follow my acting accordingly, you should be able to outsmart even those high and mighty Persians! HA HA! ah." says Sheik Amar, getting carried away with the conversation that he forgot Dastan was present. This earns an intense stare from Dastan towards the Sheik, causing him to comically sweat immensely.

"...Sigh. Alright then, let's hear it. Honourable Sheik Amar...what is this plan that you propose?" says Dastan, deciding to trust the Sheik at this point. The Sheik stops sweating upon seeing that Dastan is being lenient enough to hear him out. "V-Very well Persian prince! you shall not regret this call of aid from me! I promise to make it worth your while. Which is why-man of science! flower girl! I will need dire aid from you both to pull this off. Care to hear what I have in store?" says Sheik Amar, wanting to hear both Cid and Aerith's input into his plan of mind. The two are slightly worried...but decide to hear him out.

After a few minutes of talking, the conversation next slightly changes topic. "...Okay. If we can all agree on that course of action, next we must discuss this-Nizam himself. We must capture him and interrogate him...only afterwards will I enact judgement upon him." says Dastan, as he still intends to take vengeance against Nizam for the crimes against their shared family. This leaves Tamina worried...

"...We must speak with my elder brother Tus. No doubt he will have been made king of Persia at this point. If we can convince him of our uncle's treachery...then both Tus and Garsiv will no doubt side with us against him. Of course...Tus has always thought fondly of "uncle". Nizam has always led Tus on in order to suit his own needs...it is practically evident at this point. It will not be easy...Tamina. You must be there with me to convince Tus. I...I have a plan that should just about work." says Dastan whilst leaving Kairi, Donald and Goofy curious. Tamina however...seems to know what Dastan intends to do.

"...Then the plan once more is to capture Nizam, yes?" says Kairi. Dastan replies and says lastly "Correct...Nizam shall pay for his crimes. To be honest...I...I had naught known the joys of having a family. I was nothing but an orphan living upon harsh streets with even harsher peoples. There was my friend Bis and the other orphans...we had each other's backs. But...of course, could that really be called a proper family? it was then one fateful day. We ran into trouble...and before our fates could be sealed...the king had appeared. I still do not know why to this day...but the king had adopted me. He gave me a home, he gave me a family. My father, my brothers...even "uncle Nizam" at one Time. I...would do everything I possibly could in order to pay them back. I still intend to, even now...Garsiv and Tus. If our father was still alive...he would still exclaim, even if Nizam his own brother betrayed both outright and upfront. The swords of brotherhood...are the bond that defends the mighty Persian empire. Even if the World were to forsake me and hunt me down till death...I will still believe in this vow that my father did and still would, even after death. I will believe my brothers share the same like-mindedness...will you all follow me? onto the breach to take back the throne from the corrupted? no matter the vast Darkness that clouds the Hearts of many...there will always be the Light that fights back in balance. YOU THREE...have taught me this most great and invaluable lesson. It turns out...even a barbarian "prince" like me...can learn new things." says Dastan, sharing a smile with Tamina whilst Kairi, Donald and Goofy nod their heads happily in agreement.

At last, with everything apparently sorted...the plan of attack will commence tomorrow. Just what will happen to everyone in the final battle for both the kingdoms of Persia and Alamut? we lastly see Nizam looking out in front of the main gate of Alamut...lastly exclaiming:

"Come, Dastan. I am here, ready and waiting...you wish to behead me, no?" says Nizam with a sneer in his voice, daring Dastan to appear and challenge Nizam's "might"...

To be Continued.


	129. Taking Back Something

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 103-Taking Back Something.

"No matter the Time...it flows across like a wave of the ocean. Never-ending...and never ceasing."

A Manga Panel Cover featuring Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Ventus and Terra charging with their respective Keyblades in hand against a Demon Tide Pureblood Heartless larger then life itself.

Tagline: "It has been a long journey...but alas, the Sands of Time enters it's final section of storytelling!"

The Chapter starts off with dawn arising within the background...from the central gate of Alamut do both Nizam and Garsiv watch as the rising sun approaches into the shape of the scenery. "...You really think Dastan will appear, uncle Nizam?" says Garsiv. Nizam replies "Of course...Dastan is no fool. As I have told you...he will not be able to help himself in order to establish a foothold against the mighty Persian army. Alamut is a good a place to start then anywhere else. It is...or rather, will be the very last triumph that Dastan had made...whilst he was a Prince of Persia." says a cruel Nizam, although not showing it outright in front of Garsiv is too much eager to capture Dastan...and immediately send his adopted nephew to his death.

However Garsiv-"...He still IS a Prince of Persia, uncle. Please do not forget that. Even though Tus had sent out bounty hunters to seek him out...they have all failed to capture Dastan. It is now up to us, his family...to set him straight." says Garsiv, determined to capture his brother rather then just simply kill him outright upon locale sighting. "...As you wish, "general" Garsiv." says Nizam, without hiding it is he shown to be annoyed by Garsiv's trust in Dastan.

Nizam thinks to himself inside his mind before taking his leave "...The fool. I had already gotten rid of the bounty hunters that Tus had sent after Dastan. I will not suffer to have lower classed thugs obtain the Dagger of Time and run away with it. The treasure that is the Sandglass is mine...and mine alone!" says Nizam, a malicious aura of Darkness swelling up inside of him. "I shall leave the border patrolling to you and return to the king's side. Please...do not fail me, your highness." says Nizam...throwing an insult into his words towards Garsiv.

"...As you "insist", uncle..." says Garsiv, becoming more and more wary around his "beloved" uncle Nizam. Suddenly though, a warning horn-blow of city guard security is then heard. Nizam rushes back to Garsiv's side with the two of them and a great number of Persian army soldiers witnessing something crossing the desert towards Alamut's city. "What-what is that windstorm!? Garsiv! explain immediately!" says Nizam, knowing that Garsiv has more keen foresight with his eyes better then anyone else currently present.

"...I-I do not know! something is happening! this windstorm...it is not natural!" before Garsiv could make heads and/or toes of the approaching windstorm. Massive in sheer size and scale, almost as towering tall like the Ring-Wyrm Heartless...suddenly do 7 "wind bullets" shoot themselves up into the sky from the windstorm itself. They immediately shoot down from above, trying to confuse the Persian army with an aerial assault.

"!? Tch! an aerial strike!? how is this possible!? is such a thing even heard of!?" says Nizam, not familiar with the likes of aerial warfare, given the deserts background of the kingdom of Persia. "...? ! !? Uncle look! it's-it's-it's!" says Garsiv, with his keen eyes, he spots one of the wind bullets up above slowly but surely approaching. Upon closer range within his sight, Nizam spots the wind bullet...and sees it to be none other...then Dastan himself!

/2v9cYg2Ip24

"W-W-W-WHHAAATTTT!?" shouts out Nizam, greatly shocked by seeing Dastan up within the winds themselves! not just Dastan...but also Kairi, Tamina, Donald, Goofy, Cid and Aerith are seen as well. Riding on flying Chocobos up in the sky! altogether they are the seven wind bullets that struck from the approaching windstorm...revealed to actually be an army of Chocobos that are being ridden upon by Sheik Amar and his loyal followers.

"HA HA HA! ALRIGHT YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHINGS! LET'S GIVE THOSE PERSIANS A FIGHT THAT THEY WON'T EVER SOON FORGET! CHAAAAAARGE!" shouts out Sheik Amar with a both large and loud voice, his men agreeing with equally toned voices. "YEEEEEEES!" shouts out all of Sheik Amar's men. "B-B-B-BIRDS!? B-B-BIRDS!? B-BIRDS!? BIRDS OF ALL THINGS!? just what...ARE those birds!?" says Nizam, greatly taken aback by the appearance of the Chocobos.

"Ha ha! look at the fool! he's practically flabbergasted! this was a great plan on your part, Sheik Amar! thank you. I'll be sure to repay you once this is all over..." says Dastan, intending to keep his word. "Don't get too high and mighty yet, your "highness". I still...don't agree with this plan of you both! the Chocobos fled here from Worlds to Worlds...wanting to find a peaceful home of their very own! the fact that we are dragging them into this selfish battle of ours...pains me greatly!" says Aerith, as she speaks her piece upon the matter.

Dastan, Kairi, Donald and Goofy remain silent, the latter showing slightly regretful looks upon their faces. However Cid speaks up, trying to ease everyone before landing "Aerith that's enough gal. Save this kind of talking for later. We need to stop that old loon before he makes a huge mess of things...the Chocobos aren't dumb. They can sense things better then we normal folks do...they know very well that this is a fight that can't be ignored. I'd normally agree with you, the rest of us here do as well. Including prince...but the fact remains that if we don't stop this madness then a lot more trouble is going to brew from it. That's why us and the Chocobos are going to fight...to protect one another!" says Cid with a devilish smile upon his face, surprising everyone but also causing them to Lighten their spirits. Although still disagreeing with the overall idea...Aerith becomes happy with how Cid is rallying everyone to support each other. Knowing this to be a lesser of two evils...

"Okay! the object remains the same! find Dastan's brother Tus before their uncle does! the Sheik will distract the foes down below whilst we make a break for the royal palace of Alamut! Tamina! stay holding tightly back there, this ride...is going to get bumpy." says Kairi, showing a devilish smile of her own. Tamina nods her head, trying not to let the wind catch her face whilst the Chocobos fly ever closer towards the ground. Nizam becomes greatly infuriated by this turn of events, exclaiming the following "...That heathen trash! he dares to outsmart me? ME!? not an attack from below...but directly upfront and even above!? this is not good! they are most likely trying to meet with Tus. Foolish Dastan...I haven't been your uncle all this time for nothing. I know exactly how you think. Therefore..." with a click of his fingers, Nizam summons the Heartless to his side.

"Stop the interlopers and absolutely make sure they do not meet with the king! I shall deal with the situation here..." says Nizam, as he orders his Heartless to scatter throughout the city, knowing that the seven Chocobos will land in a singular part of it asides from the palace. Because the windstorm was what propelled the Chocobos up into the air from a distance, Sheik Amar had to measure a perfect landing spot without the Chocobos landing too far or too close to the palace. If the latter then they would have crashed right into the palace upon impact...

"...Garsiv! this is terrible! it was Dastan! DASTAN was riding that storm! no doubt he intends to make the kill upon your brother, Tus next!" says Nizam, Garsiv and the Persian army soldiers trying to push back both the Sheik and the invading Chocobos. "What!? Dastan!? THAT was truly Dastan!? ugh! fine. Men! you remain holed up here, me and the vizier shall go to the king Tus' side. DO NOT let them invade...or I will have all of your heads!" says Garsiv, as he lastly leaves "words of encouragement" to his men to which they nod towards. "Ah blast! the Vizier got away and is moving on ahead! Dastan you "princely fellow"...don't let me down here." says Sheik Amar, deciding to trust Dastan and the group from this point onwards.

To be Continued.


	130. Charge of the City

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 104-Charge of the City.

"Kweh! Kweh!" says one Chocobo.

"Kweh…" followed up by another Chocobo.

Kairi and the group have safely landed somewhere within the city of Alamut, thanks to the hardworking efforts of the Chocobos that they flew upon. Aerith checks the statuses of all the Chocobos, tending to their fatigue. "...Hmm! it looks like all of the Chocobos are unharmed and uninjured, thank goodness. At this point they are merely just tired, rest up well everyone! you all earned this for keeps!" says Aerith, trying to be cheery around the Chocobos and boost their spirits.

"KWEH! KWEH!" all screech out in unison the seven Chocobos, sensing Aerith and everyone else's both kindness and appreciation for allowing them to enter the city. They screech their own thankfulness towards the group, happy to be able to lend a hand towards their cause. "...That's it, I've decided. Cid. I'm going to stay here and look after the Chocobos...I don't want to leave them, not after all that they have done for us." says Aerith, wishing to remain with the Chocobos.

"I don't mind but, are you sure you'll be okay-!?" before Cid could finish his sentence, Aerith gives him a very scary death scare. Also scaring Kairi, Donald, Goofy and even both Dastan and Tamina into fear itself. Cid replies "R-R-Right. I got it...loud and clear. Gulp! a-anyways! I'm going to scour the inner parts of the city and cause a ruckus. It will be up to you four to get to the prince's brother before the vizier does. No room for failures here...got it everyone?" says Cid, wanting to remind everyone of the task at hand.

"Hehe! no sweat Cid. We've been bashing on Heartless for a while now...I've already become a seasoned pro at it!" says Kairi, as she tries to invigorate herself for the major battle to follow. Donald comically facepalms himself before speaking up "Oh brother. She gets a new powerup, she lets it go to her head...and she's STILL proud of it! all things considered." says Donald, "mocking" Kairi.

"Wha!? hey Donald! that was SOOO uncalled for!" says Kairi with Donald replying "Oh no it wasn't! someone's got to remind of the facts little miss "I can handle everything by myself"! honestly, you sometimes cause more trouble for both me and Goofy then Sora did..." says Donald, taking a sigh and shrugging his arms in a sure about manner. "Ahyuck! at least we have each other's backs, right everybody!?" says Goofy, as he places his hands upon both Donald and Kairi's shoulders, earning smirks from the two of them.

"Yeah! that goes for you too Dastan! this will be the last time...but together, we'll work as a group and save your kingdom and Tamina's once and for all! ? speaking of...where IS Tamina? ! Tamina!?" says Kairi before looking around for Tamina, noticing she has disappeared. "...!? My Dagger! it's-it's gone! why that slippery little minx. She intends to settle all of this by herself...for goodness' sake woman!" says Dastan, annoyed that it appears Tamina still seems not able to trust Dastan's words...

"Ugh, well this is a fine how to do what situation. Alright, nothing has really changed. I'll find the princess whilst causing a massive fight down here, you three still go on ahead with the plan in mind. Good luck if you find her first." says Cid, wishing the best of luck to Dastan's group. "...Yes. Indeed...thank you, "man of science". Cid was it? I wouldn't mind toasting a victory drink with you once all of this is done..." says Dastan in humbleness. "Heh, now that's an offer I can't oblige myself to turn down. You're on prince. To the best man whom manages to hold his liquor. Alright! see you yahoos later! I've got some trouble to cause...ALLEYOOP!" shouts out Cid, using his spear to launch himself within the sky across the buildings of the city.

"Hurry! you should still be able to make it." says Aerith, cheering the heroes on in her own way. "Yeah! we've got this! let's go, team!" says Kairi, she, Donald, Goofy and Dastan nodding their heads all in agreement. They look upwards to see the royal palace of Alamut...whilst Dastan thinks to himself "Tamina...please be safe." thinks Dastan, worried for Tamina's safety...

Kairi leads the charge throughout the city, fending off the Heartless standing in the way. During this time she decides to make good use of the X of II Keyblade Transformation she received a while back-Junction Shield. The Heartless try to attack in sizes of numbers, however, each time they tried to attack, they instead were only countered whilst the blows made from their attacks added a "level point up" towards the clock upon Kairi's shield. After fully reaching the entire circle of the clock, Kairi activates it's time stopping ability for a few precious seconds of time.

"The World! time is frozen!" (see what I did there for those whom know? :]) Kairi's Keyblade reverts back into a normal Keyblade shape during the "frozen time" sequence. It immediately transforms back into the Junction Shield once the frozen time sequence has ended or the Keyblade returns back to it's normal shape altogether.

"...Phew! I can see how manipulating time can be so easy-!? no. Please don't think like that Kairi...not ever." says a now somewhat glum Kairi, thinking about the current events taking place...and Sora. Kairi slaps her cheeks together, becoming reinvigorated. "Okay guys! we're almost to the palace! that Nizam guy won't be able to stop us now!" says Kairi, sure of herself that everything will move smoothly from this point onward.

"Don't be too sure. My uncle didn't become the royal vizier for nothing. He was my father's number 2 and thusly, he must know all the ins and outs of the working systems of Persia. Even Alamut here despite having been conquered for just a short amount of time by my people. Nizam is methodical...he will not stand to leave even a single trace of something relating back to him. !? Speaking of which-" Dastan notices up ahead a giant guard like Heartless, appearing to protect something behind it's back.

"D'oh! MORE giant Heartless!?" says Donald before Kairi shuts his beak. Saying to him whilst trying to not get caught the following "Shush! we don't want to give away our locale! plus Donald...it will be fine. It's not as big as that humongous worm...so we'll be fine! at any rate-" says Kairi. Dastan next to speak up "Ah, so you noticed too? sharp insight. Indeed...that guard fellow over there is blocking one of the secret entrances inside the royal palace!" says Dastan, the group hiding around a corner.

"WHA!? we found an entrance THAT easily-!?" Kairi still holds Donald's beak, wanting Dastan to finish. "No it's never THAT easy. Nizam must have known either way we were going to approach...and had backup plans waiting just in case. That guard there is an attempt to both attack and finish us off, all the while using the entrance he is guarding to bait us in...with the promise of taking the shortcut route towards the inner palace workings." says Dastan, realising the scheme behind the madness.

"...That Heartless looks very powerful at the least. In contrast to the Ring-Wyrm, despite it's size...I doubt we would be able to face right on. This is going to be tricky...we need another plan to get through this. Dastan, Donald. What do you propose we all should do?" says Kairi, herself, Dastan and Donald trying to think of a way to move pass the Heartless guard, known as the "Gilgamesh". (Very powerful indeed.)

"Hmm...? ! ahyuck! by jolly I've got it!" says Goofy, he decides to confront the Gilgamesh out in the open. "What-what the!? what the heck does that idiot think he's doing!?" says Dastan. Kairi and Donald cry out "Goofy no!" in unison. Goofy approaches the Gilgamesh and in turn it slowly approaches him as well. "...I don't suppose you take Munny, do ya?" says Goofy, greatly shocking everyone.

"Of all the stupid-what a dumb Goof! like Munny waggling is going to work on a HEARTLESS of all things!" says Donald, comically pulling his feathers out one after another, fearing just what potentially might happen next. "...Munny...good. Pass...you may pass. But...don't tell boss." says the Heartless both very shockingly and surprisingly. "IT TALKS!?" Kairi and Donald have shocked expressions that they almost resemble old classical paintings. The Heartless ultimately take it's leave after Goofy gives all of the Munny within the group's poach to it.

"Not bad, huh? you know what they say, a good bribe never works here and there...! err wait, did I say never?" says Goofy, instinctively losing track of what he was thinking of inside his head. "...Argh, whatever! forget all this lunacy! you got us past that behemoth sized enemy, for that you have my thanks. Now, we must proceed! Tamina and Tus should both be just up ahead!" says Dastan, deciding to ignore the Gilgamesh matter for now whilst moving on ahead.

"That...that was incredible, you big Goofy!" says Donald, Kairi replying "Yeah I'll say Goofy. How did you know what to do with that Heartless?" says Kairi, wanting to know how did Goofy manage to convince the Gilgamesh to turn a blind eye. "Hmm...you know? I kinda forgot." says Goofy. Kairi and Donald do not look surprise, comedic expressions on their faces appearing and saying together "Heh...why are we not surprised?" says the two through "telepathy".

"...Alright. We're in the palace...Tamina, we're coming to find you!" says Kairi, as she looks up towards the palace. Elsewhere..."...So you have returned. To your beloved kingdom no less...am I to expect that this is an undying declaration of love...for the heathen Dastan?" Tus is lastly confronted by Tamina with an ordrinary apple cutting knife in hand. Having swiped it from a nearby fruit bowl...she lastly replies towards Tus "...No. I am here...to seek vengeance for my homeland, you Persian filth!" says Tamina...appearing to take drastic actions.

To be Continued.


	131. Resolve

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 105-Resolve.

"...You intend...to take your very own life? by taking mine alongside you? you have guts "princess", I shall give you that." says Tus, "acknowledging" Tamina whom replies "Save your mocking for someone else's pity, Persian! I do not need it. I am just waiting..." says Tamina, confusing Tus during the conversation about what she intends to do...

Elsewhere, Kairi and the others are travelling through an underground passageway, thanks to the entrance that they took prior. "UGH! it stinks down here! is this a sewage pipeline or something?" says Donald, unable to bear the smell with his highly attuned beak. "You wouldn't be wrong in that regard, Duck. This must be where they dump the leftovers of good food that has gone to waste. I guess in that sense...Alamut and Persia are not so different from one another." says Dastan, trying to take "solace" where he can find it.

"Oh please Dastan! don't think that THIS is something special! cause it's not! everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows to recycle food into rubbish if they are not going to eat it. But, more in a better manner...they should pass on the leftovers to the peoples that have hungry stomachs. I am guessing...that all of these kingdoms don't even bother to think of doing exactly just that, right?" says Kairi, believing that when donations of charity should be made...the "strong" never want to lend aid towards the "weak", merely simply because of status alone...

"...You are correct. Royalty believes...to think both very highly and solely of itself. They worship their vanity to the very point of wanting to spew up your throat from seeing such revolted mindsets. Of course, I cannot say that I was any different...before this whole endeavour had occurred towards me. Even though I was a rat of the streets...my father took me in. Why is that? what made me so special? I do not understand. I go over and over that same question...and I still cannot my answer! why? WHY!?" shouts out Dastan, banging his fist against the sewer wall.

Thankfully no one was nearby to hear the sound as both Donald and Goofy become shocked by Dastan's self loathing anger. Kairi however looks at him calmly, takes a deep breath and then decides to answer what she believes to be her theory of Dastan's "question". "...I think that your father...felt as though a Connection could be made between the both of you." says Kairi whilst placing a hand upon her Heart. She greatly shocks Dastan with her words "!?" …

Kairi then follows up on what she means for her theory of the "question needing to be answered". "...Sometimes, when people decide to adopt someone into their family...I guess it's because despite other reasons for that happening. The main reason for it...is because they felt that the person they wanted to adopt into their family belonged with them. I can't say what the king was thinking at the time...but. Seeing him at the wedding induction ceremony...I came to learn that he was a truly kind Hearted man. And...here's what I also think. Just like I was able to see that kindness...the king saw the same kindness in you. A kindness, worthy of recognition. Ultimately allowing you to become the man that you are today...a proud Prince of his Kingdom that he holds very dearly to his Heart." says Kairi with a smile upon her face, stating her theory to Dastan.

She places both her hands upon her Heart, fondly remembering that upon arriving at the Destiny Islands with no one to turn towards and nowhere else to go. The Mayor of the Destiny Islands decided to adopt Kairi as his daughter into their new family. With a new loving father and mother...Kairi was able to fill the hole of her Heart after ending up at the Destiny Islands from Radiant Garden due to Xehanort's machinations.

She recalls a flashback in which this had occurred over a decade ago...

"...So she truly has no family to turn towards?" says the Mayor, as he speaks with the head of an orphanage looking after Kairi at the time. With special permission from their parents, Sora and Riku were allowed to visit Kairi to help ease with all of the new surrounding settings unfamiliar. "...I see. Very well then, I shall discuss with my wife..." says the Mayor, as he appears to finish talking with the head of the orphanage.

Kairi is shown to be crying whilst both Sora and Riku try to help her calm down but unfortunately to no avail. Kairi's sadness started to affect Sora too, joining her in the crying and causing Riku to now try and find a way to stop them both from being sad. The mayor had then approached the three children before kneeling down to their level. "...Boys. Well done. You can go on ahead to inform your parents of a job well done. I will look after Kairi. I will have one of my men safeguard you on the way, understood? Riku and Sora?" says the Mayor, as he pats the two boys' heads before giving them a both warm and sincere smile, thanking them for staying by Kairi's side even when they didn't have to.

Looking at each other momentarily, the two kids agree by nodding. They take their leave with a trusted caretaker escorting them home. Before leaving though, Sora looks at Kairi one last time, seeing her still crying expression. Sora cannot help but relate to Kairi's pain, wanting to remain by her side. Riku then nudges Sora and reminds him that they have to go home now with the latter agreeing.

The Mayor then speaks with Kairi "...You are scared, correct? this is all new to you? hmm. You must be from another island out there beyond the vast seas this island has yet to explore. Sora found you 7 days ago by the beachside during a meteor shower. There are legends of supposedly other "Worlds"...but enough of that. Kairi was it? do not worry. I have decided...to bring you home and become a part of our family." says the Mayor, greatly shocking the young Kairi with this revelation.

"I do not think that it would be good for an "orphan" like yourself to remain here at a place you practically have no idea whatsoever about. That would only work against you at this point...hence, I will talk with my wife and make sure to help you feel welcomed into our household. To be honest...me and my wife have no children of our own, nor can we. Regardless...we would be honoured if we can make you feel that you would like to be part of our family. It is your decision Kairi. Only you can make this choice and take the leap forwards...ha! listen to myself! trying to explain all of this to a child." says the Mayor, trying to help lift Kairi's spirits from the "despair of Darkness".

Remembering her grandmother Unmei's words...Kairi remembers the phrase "Light" from all of the former's stories. From the two boys earlier and the Mayor now...Kairi can sense the "hope of Light" within their Hearts. Instead of finding despair and hatred...she finds hope and love. Kairi, at the very young age that she was all the way back then...was able to find her resolve that she carries today, burning a deep flame of brightness within her Heart.

With the passage of Time and the Connections she has made throughout her lifetime: her grandparents (Unmei and Ansem the Wise), her cousin (Ienzo), her foster family (the Mayor of the Destiny Islands and his wife), her friends (Riku, Namine, Lea, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence and Olette) and her allies (King Mickey, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Xion and Yen Sid). Altogether...does Kairi see them as the pillars of her strength, the kind of strength...that Ephemer was trying to refer about during the last conversation between the two of them.

She seems to hear Pluto barking in the background, nearly having forgotten her fellow captive at one point during the past. However it turns out merely to be Donald ranting and raving, trying to wake Kairi up from her "daydream". "Hey! HEY! wake up already Kairi! you want me to frizzle that hairstyle of yours!?" says Donald, as he is able to awake Kairi back into consciousness. Goofy holds back Donald from making any quick actions with Kairi replying towards the Court Magician "...AH! don't you DARE think of frizzling my hair Donald! a lady's hairstyle is central to them!" says Kairi, beginning a small comical argument with Donald.

Dastan reflects on Kairi's words though whilst also thinking about the meeting that he had with his father back at the royal palace of Persia. "...Father. Just what...is it...that I am supposed to do at this point? I wish...I wish I had all of the answers by now. Tamina…" says Dastan, tightly clutching a fist lastly whilst thinking of Tamina and where she could be. He then however looks up lastly towards what appears to be a bright Light upwards leading out of the sewer passage and into the royal palace of Alamut.

The mission...was yet to officially start hammering down.

To be Continued.


	132. Face to Face

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 106-Face to Face.

"...Alright you three. We have made it into the palace...no destroying things this time around please. This is STILL the palace of another kingdom, just so you know." says Dastan, reminding everyone to not cause as much havoc as they did back at the Persian palace. "Why I oughta-!?" before Donald could finish his sentence, Kairi raises a finger and shushes him.

"Shush! you hear that? it sounds like...it's coming up from above!" says Kairi, as she hears noises on the floor above before then hearing other sounds approaching the floor that the group are currently at. "Did you NOT hear me!? I said find them! FIND HIM! FIND DASTAN!" shouts out a both very loud and angry voice from the floor above, echoing down through a nearby staircase on the current floor.

"There! follow that pathway! says Goofy whilst pointing towards the staircase in sight, wanting to avoid the oncoming guards nearing by on the current floor. "That voice...it's Nizam, no mistake." says Dastan, knowing that he could never forget the voice of the man whom set him up for everything that has happened...his own uncle. "Remember Dastan. WE'RE in this fight too! don't think of making this about revenge, we're here to take back what was stolen. Okay?" says Kairi, trying to remind Dastan of what is at stake.

"...You don't have to tell me that. I am much aware..." says Dastan, although acknowledging Kairi's words...he is itching to draw his sword. This leaves Kairi worrying...even so, the group rush ahead towards the next floor. However, they find an encounter that they were not expecting in the least. A shell field casts itself over the next area that Kairi and co enter through. And emerging to greet them...are the Nobodies!

Battle /sADyU7gjExs

"W-WHAT THE!? NOBODIES!?" shouts out Kairi, accidentally raising her voice and alerting the nearby guards to the heroes' presence. "!? There this way men! follow me!" says a guard captain, him and his small platoon soon to arrive at the room location. "! What ARE these things!? Djinns of some kind!?" says Dastan, unable to make sense of the Dusks that he sees right before him. "Nuh uh! these are Nobodies Dastan!" says Kairi, revealing the identity of the enemies to Dastan.

"Nobodies? surely you jest. Are they not assassins?" says Dastan, thinking upon the term name "Nobodies". "I guess you could call these guys that! they aren't like the Heartless we've only fought up to now!" says Donald, warning Dastan to remain on guard. "Donald's right...the guards are soon going to arrive here. We can't move with the Nobodies in the way, nor can we let them go after the guards themselves. It's up to us to draw the line here and push them back! everyone ready!?" says Kairi, readying her fighting stance against the Dusks, Donald and Goofy joining in suite.

"Tch. Really wished I had my Dagger right about now..." says Dastan before the battle begins. A time limit appears in the upper left corner, giving a total of 5 minutes. Kairi and the group were to defeat all of the Nobodies in their path before the guards could arrive and circle around the heroes, capturing them.

"Goofy this way!" Donald invites Goofy to join him in a team attack with just the two of them. The team attack itself being called "Quack Pack Goof Troop" or "Q.P.G.T." for short. Goofy heeds Donald's call and follows his direction. Donald latches himself atop Goofy's shoulders, forming the basis of the team attack technique.

"Okay! this should do it." says Donald. "...What are you fools doing!?" says Dastan, unbelieving at the sight that he is witnessing. "We're heroes of justice! Sora taught us this!" says Donald, revealing that the ridiculous looking pose of him sitting atop Goofy's shoulders is actually an idea that Sora told the two of them if they ever wanted to team up for an attack. Kairi facepalms herself...

"Oh Sora! …" says Kairi, slightly annoyed at Sora's childishness even despite him being gone is affecting the flow of a serious battle at hand. "Heh heh! just you guys watch this. Ready Goofy!?" says Donald. Goofy replying "Ahyuck! ready whenever Donald!" says Goofy. The Nobodies notice the..."formation" of Donald and Goofy working together, deciding to attack them first. "! Guys look out!" says Kairi, giving a warning ahead for her friends.

"Don't think you're the only one whom can manage against these clowns with a Keyblade and a Pure Light Kairi! here! this is it! watch my "Pomp and Circumstance" magic run wild!" says Donald, unveiling a new combination of magic spells. Whilst Goofy bashes around all of the Nobodies in sight like a wild madman swinging an axe. Donald unleashes a torrential blitzkrieg fury of all kinds of magic spells against the enemies.

First combining Fire and Blizzard magic, then Thunder and Water magic. All the spells working in opposition to one another actually coming together and making something new each combination that Donald pulls off. "Who said that opposites don't attract!? not me! write this down Dastan! you're gonna want to learn it!" says Donald on a comic rampage. "What the HECK is THAT supposed to mean!?" says Dastan...knowing full well what Donald is implying but is trying to not get swept up into all of the craziness...to no avail.

The Shell barrier deactivates upon the defeat of the Nobodies "Okay! that did it! move it, move it, move it everybody!" says Kairi to her companions, running ahead and leading the group away from danger as the incoming soldiers had arrived to the room location...to find no one in sight. "Blast it! the rats have gotten away! they must have doubled back. Find them! or the vizier will cut our throats for this..." says the guard captain, touching his throat and envisioning the worst.

Kairi and the others reach a room with a Save Checkpoint. "...Phew! that was close. ! Hey! a Save Point! haven't seen one of those in a good while." says Kairi, kind of breaking the 4th wall. "Now should be a good time for us to rest up." says Goofy, wanting to catch his breath for a moment whilst Donald huffs and puffs.

"...? ! !? It cannot be! TAMINA!" shouts out Dastan, he enters into the next room to see in front of him a certain confrontation going on...it is Tamina standing off against Tus! "!? D-D-Dastan!? you're already here!?" says Tamina whilst Tus exclaims "D-D-D-DASTAN!? SO...YOU REALLY-YOU REALLY CAME HERE TO ALAMUT!?" shouts out Tus.

"!? Tus!? then this is...the royal chambers!?" says Dastan before Kairi and the others arrive with the former lastly saying the words "What the heck is going on here!?" says Kairi...a three way standoff deadlock was about to commence!

To be Continued.


	133. Bonds of Brothers

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 107-The Bonds of Brothers.

"...Dastan. You really have...come here, haven't you?" says Tus, the two brothers confronting one another...with Dastan replying "...Tus. Indeed...that I have. I have come...to liberate everyone." says Dastan whilst Kairi takes to Tamina's side in order to guard her flank just in case. Donald and Goofy covering the rear as Tus makes a reply "...Liberate? is that...is that what you call all of this madness? ha. Glad to see that your "sense of humour" hasn't changed, younger brother...Dastan...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" shouts out Tus, greatly angered by Dastan's supposed actions.

"Father is dead! uncle is going mad and Garsiv...ever since what YOU have done...the royal family household is falling apart! if nothing is done...Persia will fall altogether to it's enemies!" says Tus, making assumptions. "Hey! you're his brother, the king right!? at least hear your brother out! he has something...that he wants to convey towards you." says Kairi, speaking up for Dastan until he raises his hand, signalling her to please down. As Dastan wants to reason with Tus himself...

"!? Oh? oh really? a message of my impending death to send to the people is it? go on then. Get it over with! I will not abandon my pride as a noble Persian prince and cower in the face of my enemy...unlike you, Dastan." says Tus, unable to trust Dastan at this point. "...I know Tus. I know...that you have every right to doubt me. I am not of royal blood, after all. Making me the most likely suspect to kill father in a bid to take his throne...but do you want to know the truth Tus? I never coveted the throne. It never fancied my tastes, in fact, it just bode ill will towards me...to me, it felt as though it was an obstacle to us being proper brothers of brotherhood." says Dastan, sharing his feelings with Tus whom remains silent, wanting to hear what Dastan has to say.

"...Tus. You have no idea...no idea how I felt...the day we became family! I was both excited by the prospect of it...and yet terrified. My parents had died upon the streets...and, if by some terrible misfortune casted upon me by the gods simply for being born into this World, I would lose you, Garsiv and father...I would not have been able to bear it." says Dastan...

He continues to speak with Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Tamina listening in on-"...So how could I possibly want to destroy the very thing that I have coveted long so? why...would I want to both betray and kill my own family!?" says Dastan with tears swelling down his eyes, shocking Tus. Dastan tightly clutches a hand upon his Heart, feeling...as though it was about to shatter into pieces bit after bit.

"...L-Lies Dastan! you fled! you fled your homeland and your family! that just proves...you were already planning to betray us! ever since we adopted you into our family! is THIS the thanks we get!? you are-!?" before Tus could finish scorning Dastan, shockingly, a hand slapped across his cheek. It belonged to Tamina! shocking Donald and Goofy whilst surprising Kairi. Kairi herself was ready to move...but Tamina had beaten her to the slap, as it were.

"THAT is ENOUGH! silence! a king doubting his kin? is THAT the sword of brotherhood you "mighty" Persians spoke of defending your empire!? this does not even warrant laughing. In fact, it is downright sickening...can't you naught see? THE PAIN YOUR BROTHER IS SHOWING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!? that is no mere act! it is the scathing pain of his Heart...crying out full of tears...for this farce that has become a tragedy!" says Tamina, defending Dastan and his honour. "Tamina…" says Dastan...genuinely touched by Tamina's kindness, finally seeing the truest side of herself for the 1st time.

"...The Princess and the Prince have equally both fought their ways here, tooth and claw...just to get to this exact spot. Right here in this kingdom...to meet with you!" says Kairi, as she stands in front of both Dastan and Tamina, surprising them. "If the prince was truly a traitor...he wouldn't come back to warn you of everything that's going on behind the scenes!" says Kairi, revealing the truth to Tus.

"!? WHAT!? What does this girl speak of Dastan!?" says Tus, demanding an answer from Dastan directly. "...Tus. I won't ask for your forgiveness, nor shall I beg for it. I still have my pride...as a "former" prince, after all. But...I am not here as a "prince". I am here...as your brother! Tus! open your eyes! you and Garsiv have been deceived!" says Dastan, his words shocking Tus more then ever.

"W-What!? impossible! on what claims do you base this!?" says Tus. Dastan approaches his elder brother...with the Dagger of Time in hand. Tamina becomes shocked, not realising that Dastan had swiped it back from her. "Tus...I want you to trust me. Mere words will not convince you, as I know very well...instead. I pray...that you take this Dagger...and forgive my sin...of becoming a brother to you and Garsiv, born from the streets." very shockingly, Dastan takes the Dagger of Time...and in an offscreen moment...stabs himself with it.

He horrifies everyone present, earning an echoing scream from Tamina upon seeing Dastan die right in front of her. "DASTAAAAAN!" screams out Tamina in both tears and horror, seeing Dastan lie on the ground...lifeless. "!? He-he...no. NO!" Kairi starts to tense up, remembering Sora's sacrifice once more. "Dastan...yo-you!? how could...this...THIS CANNOT BE!" shouts out Tus in anguish, as he laments the death of his brother right in front of his eyes.

Donald tries to help use Cure magic but Goofy stops him, realising that nothing can be done at this point. Tus kneels next to Dastan's Body whilst Tamina covers over it, trying to help Dastan. "Wake up! you hear me!? WAKE UP! you...you filthy, scoundrel of a Prince of Persia! you will...rather die here...then fulfil your promise to Alamut!? to...to ME!? DASTAN! DASTAAAAAAN!" shouts out Tamina once more in tears, unable to control the flow of them.

"...Pity. So the traitor finally met his end." arriving upon the scene was none other...then the accursed Nizam. Arriving after him was Garsiv, the two's presence shocking everyone. "...YOU!" says Kairi with a fierce tone, as she looks upon the man whom Dastan once called uncle. "...!? DASTAN!" shouts out Garsiv, rushing over to Dastan's Body. "It was quite a shame that it had to end this way. But alas-"clicks"!" with a snap of his fingers, Nizam summons the Heartless to his side, intending to surround everyone.

"Now...the Dagger, king Tus. We do not want to let these treacherous heathens use it's power to overtake us, now do we?" says Nizam with a cold tone that would make one think that the deserts surrounding Alamut were practically freezing at this point. "! Uncle...what did you JUST say? the Dagger's...power? what...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" shouts out Tus, realising that something was wrong at this point.

"Why? the Dagger to overthrow and topple kingdoms with. It has such a remarkable power...it's such a pity that it was in the hands of a coward like Dastan. Fleeing from his family for the crime he had committed...it was for the best that things had ended this way." says Nizam. However, this greatly provokes both Tus and Garsiv with the former stating "...Dastan was a lot of things. A LOT..." says Tus, followed up by Garsiv "He was a street born rat of Persia's city slums. An uncouth fool who would never follow orders...but-he was also handy with a sword." says Garsiv.

The two brothers stand up and stand in front of Dastan's Body. "...With such a trusty sword hand of experience...always fighting for our empire's single most truest belief." says Tus, again followed by Garsiv "That the sword of brotherhood was the mightiest of all that protects the kingdom of Persia-" says Garsiv before the two brothers then speak out at last against their uncle. "...Having said that. We both know full well...that Dastan...WAS NEVER A COWARD! NOT ONCE IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE!" shout out the two brothers, greatly shocking Nizam. Enough so that he takes a single step back and sweats without realising until only seconds after.

/oSXrZWtBjcw (Perfect Time OST from The Seven Deadly Sins.)

Their words also shock everyone present whilst resonating with Tamina's Heart. Seeing the Dagger still clutched within Dastan's hand...she knew that Nizam would at this point make an attempt for it. Deciding to take this advantage whilst she could "...KING TUS! HERE!" she throws the Dagger to Tus. "!? STOP THEM BEFORE THEY-!?" Nizam was too late to stop what was about to happen. Kairi, Donald and Goofy launched themselves towards the Heartless, refusing to let them pass by at both Tus and Garsiv.

"Press the hilt of the jewel! HURRY!" shouts out Tamina, seeing that Nizam was taking action against them and that the strangers were holding the mysterious guards back in order to defend Tus the king himself and his brother Garsiv. Tus decided to make a quick gambit...and trust in Tamina's words. He presses the jewel hilt...rewinding back Time! it rewinds back moments to just before Nizam and Garsiv arrived on the scene...and Dastan stabbing himself with the Dagger.

Tus' Heart, having used the power of the Chrono Stigma-Dagger of Time to take over his Body from a few minutes ago sees Dastan...about to stab himself "once more". "...And forgive my sin of becoming a brother to you and Garsiv…" says Dastan, ready to make the stab. "!? No...not again! NOT-AGAIN!" shouts out Tus in his mind. "Born from the streets..."

"...STOP! NO DASTAN! STOOOOP!" shouts out Tus, in another offscreen moment...everyone believes the stab to have been made. However! this time around, Tus...is able to save his brother's life! "!? T-Tus!?" says Dastan, greatly wide eyed from Tus having stopped the former's self stabbing. "...I will not allow it. You have much to answer for Dastan...MUCH to answer for." says Tus, taking a great breath of exasperation, trying to quell the tense feelings that had just occurred.

"But-But why!? I am nothing but an orphaned slum rat that the king took in to be your brother! why would-" before Dastan could finish, Tus silences him with a wave of his arm and exclaims "THAT is ENOUGH! little brother!" says Tus, shocking Dastan into place. Tus then without a moment's notice hugs Dastan, saying to him lastly "Oh you foolish of fools...have you not already realised it!? you don't have to be blood...to be FAMILY! you ARE my BROTHER! DASTAN! A PRINCE OF PERSIA! accept this truth already...always causing your brothers trouble." says Tus...a message directed from deep within his Heart.

His words...resonate with Dastan. Causing him to overflow a fountain full of tears...because of Tus' words. Dastan has finally accepted...the fact that he is, for all intents and purposes...a true Prince of Persia. The bond of brotherhood is the sword that defends the empire...be it born from blood or naught regardless either way...

To be Continued.


	134. United Front

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 108-United Front.

"Dastan! wha-what the heck just happened!? you used the Dagger again, didn't you!?" says Kairi, as she, Donald and Goofy approach Dastan about if he used the Dagger of Time or not. Tamina stands both tall and still, watching Dastan...whilst Dastan himself then answers Kairi's question "No, it wasn't me. It was..." says Dastan, eyeballing Tus.

"...I shall have you explain everything to me Dastan. Especially including that Dagger..." says Tus, wary of the power of the Dagger of Time. "...It appears that my plan had worked." says Dastan, confusing the heroes. "Do you remember naught? I spoke of a plan...though in truth, it wasn't really a plan. It was...my due punishment. For running away from my family when instead I should have just been honest with them, rather then have had all of this nonsense happen to begin with. Even if there was no means of convincing you Tus...I STILL should have stayed!" says Dastan, tightly gripping a fist before Tus surprisingly places his hand upon his brother's shoulder.

"...You came back, did you not? THAT's what matters...you truly cannot help yourself getting into trouble, can you brother?" says Tus, sharing a smile with Dastan which the latter believes he is undeserving of. "At any rate-you said that me and Garsiv were being deceived...by whom?" says Tus, now wanting to know whom Dastan was trying to refer about...even though Tus already had an idea of his answer somewhat of just whom exactly was deceiving everyone...

"My, my, my. What a cast of Characters that has gathered..." appearing onto the scene was Nizam, as he was seen lurking behind a curtain veil. "!?" His presence shocks everyone gathered in the room. "U-Uncle! you are here!" says Tus, wanting to know why Nizam has returned the way he did. "Oh enough of the banter, "king" Tus. Surely you must know that I am here...to dispose of the traitorous filth there." says Nizam, giving Dastan a death stare that he gladly returns right back at Nizam.

"U-Uncle. Dastan...is no traitor to the throne! in fact...something is bothering me. Uncle...just WHY have you come to Alamut yourself? surely a man of your standing could leave this to the king himself and his brother." says Tus, speaking about both himself and Garsiv. "...I think I have just given you my answer already. I am here to kill the traitor Dastan...the street rat of the slums. Honestly...my brother's real biggest mistake was probably having YOU, a mere waste of existence become adopted into the royal household. What on this earth makes YOU so special, Dastan?" says Nizam, trying to unnerve Dastan's resolve and make him hesitate.

"Uncle that's enough! where is Garsiv!? he must have been with you!" says Tus, knowing that Garsiv was with Nizam. "...Oh, your brother? why, he is here of course." says Nizam, unveiling the curtain veil...showing Garsiv being consumed by Darkness! his entire right side has already been subjected to the effects of Darkness itself!

"!? GARSIV!" shout out both Dastan and Tus, seeing their brother in agony at the literal hand of Nizam. "T-Tus. D-D-Dastan..." says a highly weakened Garsiv before Nizam uses more Darkness to corrupt Garsiv's Heart and Body. "GUARGH!?" shouts out Garsiv in pain. "!? Ugh! why you! HOW COULD YOU!? your own family no less!?" says Kairi, at last confronting Nizam about how he is treating his very own flesh and blood kin. "Family? do not make me laugh. For years expectations were thrown at me, telling me to take the throne as my own. Those fools...even after they lauded my "genius" as they so put it quite eloquently themselves...they decided upon my foolish brother instead of myself. All because of a stupid tradition involving the hunt of a wild animal...indeed. HOW UTTERLY POETIC!" shouts out Nizam from the top of his lungs, his own aura of Darkness manifesting itself and affecting Garsiv in the process.

"GUAR!" shouts out Garsiv in pain once more. "Argh! Nizam! you will cease all of this! your own family...you had everything that I ever wanted in life! you would cast it all away!? oh so willingly at that!?" says Dastan, wanting to know just how coldblooded Nizam truly is. "Why yes. Within a Heartbeat." says Nizam, confirming his ruthless whilst horrifying the three brothers of Tus, Garsiv and Dastan.

Tus especially, having looked up to his uncle. Without so much as a moment, Nizam took this opportunity to draw his sword...and stab Tus in an offscreen moment at a non vital area. "!? TUS!" screams out Dastan. "No!" says Kairi, brandishing Keyblade in hand, she makes a swing from above at Nizam...only to be stopped by Garsiv, under Nizam's control through the powers of Darkness. "Uh oh! this is getting worse by the minute Donald!" says Goofy, Donald replying "We've got to help Goofy!" says Donald.

"NIZAM!" Dastan curses his once beloved uncle of whom merely says in return "Stay right where you are, dog of the streets. You still have a use for me...hand me the Dagger and I will spare Tus' life. If otherwise...well-" says Nizam, as he plunges his sword further into Tus' Body. "ARGH!?" Tus screams out in pain from the wound he has received. "You...you monster!" says Dastan, now ready and willing to fight Nizam at 100% maximum. Only having reservations before due to being family...but not anymore!

"Ready? you would cross swords with someone as civil as me? uncouth cretin. Garsiv. Let us deal away with these...troglodytes." says Nizam, drawing his sword from Tus, seeing "negotiations" have reached an impasse. "...I'm going to look forward to this Dastan. How long have I waited...to rid the World of the weak Hearted!" says Nizam, the corrupted Garsiv protecting Nizam by the right rear whilst Nizam himself takes the left flank. "Nizam...I hope that you are ready...for now. Justice can finally be dealt...to the REAL traitor!" says Dastan, fully intending to enact his revenge against the man whom betrayed him. Kairi, Donald and Goofy join alongside Dastan during the fight, determined to help him no matter what.

Tamina takes this chance to go to the injured Tus' side and protect him whilst everyone fights. Tearing a piece of her robe off to mend his bleeding wound before Garsiv casts Shell to capture all of the combatants inside.

Boss /5aCmDAruixw (Practically perfect for this fight.)

Nizam ties one arm behind his back whilst holding his sword with the other, intending to only fight with just his sword arm alone. "Heh! a pretty confident foe we've got fighting here...take this! FIRE!" Donald unleashes a Fire spell from the get go against Nizam, only for it to be blocked by the corrupted Garsiv, now half his whole Body resembling a hulking mass of Darkness based ooze. The corrupted Garsiv then picks up a nearby polearm to fight with, intending to make use of the "real" Garsiv's swordsmanship abilities.

"D-Dastan..." says a quickly weakening Garsiv. "Garsiv! tch! there must be something that we can do with that magic of yours!?" says Dastan, wanting Donald to heal Garsiv of the Darkness. "I'm not a miracle maker!" Donald replies. "At any rate. It seems the Darkness that's controlling your brother is only responding to Nizam's commands alone. If we take him out first..." says Kairi, making a quick lunge at Nizam. Only for him to use his sword to block Kairi's attack and then kick her right in the torso backwards.

"Heh." says Nizam. "OOF!?" exclaims Kairi. Dastan catches Kairi and helps her up from the ground before revealing "Be careful. Before Garsiv became general of the Persian army...it was Nizam that was herald as the kingdom's greatest swordsman. Atop fighting alongside Garsiv whom is already strong...this WON'T be easy." says Dastan, analysing the situation at hand. "Ugh...we've got to do something! otherwise we're just sitting Ducks!" says Kairi, earning an expression of comical annoyance from Donald for the remark she just made.

"Can't you see it's useless? why don't you all just go home back to the streets where you belong? like good little rats." says Nizam, waving his single arm about in a sure about manner and mocking the group of heroes, earning their ire. "...Straight on tactics won't work with this guy. He has keen eyes. If so...then what!?" says Kairi, trying to focus her Gaze upon an opening to break through Nizam's tight defence.

"It is meaningless. Try as you might...my brother's dynasty ends today. I WILL have that Dagger Dastan!" says Nizam, exclaiming his thirst for power with his unhealthy obsession to obtain the Dagger of Time. "...Time is what we make of it Nizam! sadly...you have wasted all of your lifetimes!" says a fierce Dastan, as he locks swords with Nizam. "GO! knock Garsiv unconscious! I shall keep Nizam at bay so he doesn't order commands!" says Dastan, trusting Kairi and the group to help rescue the corrupted Garsiv. "BAH! foolish gnat! how DARE YOU oppose me!? your own uncle!?" says Nizam, he and Dastan tightly linked in a cross of blades.

"SILENCE! you have absolutely NO RIGHT to call yourself my uncle after everything you have done! especially towards your very own family! give back the peoples of Alamut and Persia their freedoms!" says Dastan, intending to fight for the two kingdoms. Surprising both Tamina...and a injured Tus whom is still able to see what is going on from the battle at hand. Nizam kicks Dastan in the chest the same as Kairi beforehand, withdrawing the corrupted Garsiv to his side before Kairi even had the chance to take him on solely alone.

"This is getting us nowhere! we've GOT to separate these two!" says Donald, trying to think up a plan. "I'm working on it!" says Kairi, desperately trying to think up something. "Hmm...! that's it! Dastan! you take Garsiv and we'll take Nizam!" says Goofy, shocking everyone present. "!? WHAT!? YOU MUST BE JOKING! SURELY-!" before Dastan could finish his rant...he realises what is more important at this very moment in time. "...Alright. I'll fight Garsiv...YOU GUYS fight this traitor vizier!" says Dastan, without a second thought, the heroes switch opponents.

Nizam says to Kairi "Oh? more lambs to the slaughter?" says Nizam before Kairi lastly replies "No...more like hunting a wild buckaroo!" says Kairi, making a pun on the reason for Nizam's objective. Although confused by the term "buckaroo", he is infuriated all the same. Dastan confronts Garsiv...intending to save his older brother. "Garsiv...just hold on!" says Dastan towards the corrupted Garsiv of whom lastly replies himself "Dastan...run." says Garsiv, wanting his brother to survive and flee whilst he can...

To be Continued.


	135. Meaning of the Word

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 109-The Meaning of the Word.

"Just face it already, you foolish brats. You have no chance in this current moment of Time...my sword skills are vastly superior to that unique blade you carry in your hands. Yes...the bigot Pete did speak of someone wielding such a weapon...I take it that is you?" says Nizam, mocking Kairi whilst acknowledging her to be the one whom Pete had apparently mentioned to be a Keyblade Wielder.

"HA! big talk from someone whom hides in the shadows! I won't lose...not to someone like you. Someone...who doesn't even know the meaning of a single, most especially important word." says Kairi, throwing Nizam's words back at him. "Oh? what word would that be?" says Nizam. Kairi however refuses to answer, instead saying to Nizam "...Figure it out yourself!" before once clashing swords.

"Dastan...just run already. It's...too late for me." says the corrupted Garsiv until Dastan replies "Nonsense. I won't have the Persian general speak such nonsense! I WILL save you, older brother!" says Dastan, surprising Garsiv to the point of slight tears. "That Dark coloured veil...hmm. Apparently, my Dagger can ignore the effects of both the Darkness and the Light that Kairi mentioned. If so..." says Dastan, thinking up a plan in mind before taking action with it.

He starts by shockingly throwing the Dagger of Time right into Garsiv's face, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and especially Nizam taking notice of this. "! What!?" says Nizam. "Garsiv...we haven't always seen eye to eye. But...I hope you can trust me enough, as your brother...to set things right!" Garsiv is nearly blindsided by the Dagger. However, in truth! it actually...had a time delayed effect. Namely Dastan pressed the jewel hilt button of the Dagger but made sure to hold his thumb tightly on it just enough so that Time wouldn't flow back until at least Garsiv was blinded by the Dagger being thrown at him feint.

/h6FclB_GiXk

"BROTHER! LET US SETTLE OUR DIFFERENCES HERE!" Dastan holds tightly onto Garsiv...apparently intending to take his Heart back into the past with him! this greatly shocks Kairi, exclaiming "Dastan NO!" says Kairi...remembering Voesx's words about the Chrono Stigmas and how they are an "upfront" to Time itself. "Do not worry! I don't intend to take him back to the past! we are going...to settle things between us!" says Dastan, regaining some of his normal vigour before arriving and confronting Tus. Of whom the weakened king can slightly see through blurred eyes Dastan's attempt to save their brother...

Instead of further breaking the laws of Time by taking two Hearts back into the past, Dastan instead found a loophole. He would instead use the influx energies unleashed by reverting Time and hold both him and Garsiv into place, thereby not breaking the rules of Time and causing a potential very serious catastrophe to unfold. Time frozen around the two, the Darkness enveloping Garsiv's entire side is now easily cleaved in half by Dastan's sword without seriously wounding Garsiv himself, as though it was like washing a horse down from all the both sand and mud it received whilst desert trekking.

Taken to a momentary pocket dimension, the two brothers converse with each other. "...We are brothers." says Garsiv. "And yet..." says Dastan. Before the two say in unison "WE NEVER SEEM TO GET ALONG." say the two brothers in sync. They then share a laugh before Garsiv says "...Heh. Thank you, Dastan. You...have freed me. I understand now...what father saw in you. You are not as mighty as a lion...you are actually as both clever and cunning as a rat. And what are mice scared of?" says Garsiv, trying to make witty banter most unusual of him.

"What's this? do I detect a sense of humour from you brother? ha ha. But...the one whom should really be thanked for all of this...is father. He allowed us to form the bond of brotherhood between us three. I shall forever be blessed with the family that I have received. That's why...I can't forgive uncle for trying to take away everything that should be held dear towards his Heart too. You...understand?" says Dastan whilst placing a hand upon his Heart, hopefully trying to convince Garsiv of Nizam's treachery.

"...I see. Very well, Dastan. I shall...turn a blind eye. Tus probably might too...just. Make him answer for his crime...you KNOW what I mean?" says Garsiv, wanting to know how Dastan intends to handle Nizam...with the former's response going silent. The pocket dimension fades and Time reverts as though nothing even happened. However, everyone is spiritually aware of Dastan's attempt, feeling a sense of Deja Vu from it.

"What...what is going on!? what...just happened!? !" Nizam notices Dastan having saved Garsiv. The latter lying unconscious next to Dastan due to expending his stamina from the Dark shroud possessing Garsiv. "!? Alright! he did it! he must have used the Dagger of Time somehow!" says Kairi. "Hooray!" says Donald with Goofy saying "Oh boy! we're winning now!" says Goofy, realising the advantage has turned in favour towards the heroes.

"...Rest brother. I...will END this." says Dastan, directly confronting Nizam...now driven into a corner. "...B-Blast it all! of all the unfortunate luck to befall me! ME! the king of Persia!" says Nizam. Dastan replies to Nizam however "You DON'T have the Heart to be king! nor will you ever. A true king...thinks of his peoples, first and foremost." says Dastan. His words greatly shocking both Donald and Goofy, remembering that King Mickey said the exact same thing. They devilishly smile as a result.

"And also...a true king...fights for what he believes in. for WHOM he believes in...Nizam? you...YOU HAVE NO SUCH BELIEFS!" shouts out Dastan, horrifying Nizam into place. "You had it all...everything. Everything that a man could very much well possibly want in life! but...that just wasn't enough for you, was it? you had family. But...power has blinded you. You are a coward...now...I will stop your foolish crusade and make you answer to both the peoples of Persia and Alamut. You WILL pay Nizam! COUNT ON IT!" shouts Dastan once more, affirming his intent to make Nizam pay for his horrendous actions.

"...I shall not. I shall not...pay ANYTHING! you miserable little street urchin! my brother was insane! the goodwill of the king? the peoples come first? all of that only means garbage. Why else be a king if you can't have the power to flaunt your dominating status!? at the least, that's how I was taught! and I'll prove it. A king...stands above all...even, a queen!" suddenly and quite shockingly, an arm of Darkness surrounds Nizam's ordinary arm before enveloping it entirely.

"!? He's...completely giving in to the Darkness willingly!?" says Kairi, observing that Nizam is choosing to surrender himself and his Heart to the Dark. Using this Dark arm, he extends it's reach...and takes Tamina captive! "ARGH!? LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" shouts Tamina. "!? No! TAMINA!" shouts Dastan once again. "Enough of the games child! hand-me-the Dagger! NOW DASTAN! hand it over...or I shall squeeze the very lifeforce out of your beloved!?" says a maddening Nizam second by second, tightening his grip on Tamina and literally choking the air out of her Body.

"Tamina!" says Kairi. "Tamina!" says both Donald and Goofy. "TAMINA! NO NIZAM! I...alright. I surrender...just...don't hurt the princess. Please! I...I beg of you." says Dastan, surprising Kairi. The former is willing to give up his sense of pride...for the one whom he loves. "No Dastan! forget me! do what is right! stop Nizam here and now! if he gets the Sandglass, all is both doomed and lost. Is that what you want!? to forsake everything and everyone after fighting so hard to get them back!?" says Tamina, trying to remind Dastan of his cause for fighting.

"SILENCE WHENCH!" shouts Nizam, using his ordinary arm to slap Tamina across her face. "!? How DARE you!" says Kairi though before she could use her Keyblade to retaliate, Dastan raises a hand in front and stops her. Nizam exclaims "Quickly Dastan...the Dagger of Time? NOW!" shouts out Nizam, his hatred for Dastan fuelling the Darkness within the former's Heart. "...You are a real piece of work, Nizam...here." Dastan ultimately slowly hands the Dagger of Time over to Nizam.

"At LAST!" says Nizam in "bright" glee. "Now release Tamina! you gave your word-!?" Dastan however is then flung back by another arm of Darkness manifesting itself from behind Nizam's back. "Did I say I gave my word? plus. I don't give my words to rats...I'll shall be taking the princess as assurance. Please...DON'T chase." says Nizam, using the Darkness to take both himself and Tamina through the lower floors of Alamut's palace by phasing through them.

"...! ARGH! TAMINA!" shouts Dastan, trying to reach his hand for Tamina. She tries to do the same "DASTAAAAAAN!" shouts Tamina...by then it was too late. "...NO! ARGH!" shouts Dastan, as he slams his fist into the ground for being unable to grab Tamina's hand close enough. Goofy and Kairi help Dastan up whilst Donald quickly attends to both Tus and Garsiv's wounds, knowing that they are in dire of treatment first.

A few minutes after everyone cools their heads down. "...Well? what now?" says Donald. Goofy replies "Hmm...Nizam couldn't have gotten far. Maybe he's on the lower floors?" says Goofy. Kairi replies herself "Right! this isn't over! not...by a long shot! we'll find Nizam, no matter what." says Kairi, refusing to give up in the face of adversity. Earning a joined smile from both Donald and Goofy. "Ow...uncle sure made a right guinea pig out of me." says Garsiv with Tus following up "Indeed...I'll be struggling to swallow for weeks with this wound." says Tus.

"You old dudes okay?" says Kairi, greeting Dastan's older brothers. "O-O-OLD!? NOW SEE HERE-!?" before Garsiv could cause a normal angry row of his, Tus stops him and replies "Yes, we are. Thank you dear princess...you were at the wedding induction ceremony. The "criminals" that Dastan was trying to pardon, nay?" says Tus, trying to remember things. "Ahyuck! that we are!" says Goofy. Donald following up "And don't you forget it!" says Donald.

"Oh look, geese, geese and a duck whom thinks highly of itself." says a shrugging Garsiv, referring to Kairi, Goofy and Donald as both geese and the latter a Duck respectively. (Get the pun? :]) "HA! that's a lot of thanks to us for saving you, "mighty" general." says Donald, mocking Garsiv for "needing to be saved". The two proceed to butt heads with one another over their similar confrontational personalities...

"Anyways. I bet...that Nizam is heading with Tamina towards the Sandglass. That's the only both logical and reasonable answer at this point..." says Kairi, guessing correctly Nizam's intentions. "Huh? Sandglass? what spew are you talking about Djinn woman?" says Garsiv, now referring to Kairi as a Djinn/Genie instead of a witch like he did beforehand. "I take it you are going after him Dastan?" says Tus. "Yes...I have to." says Dastan. "Hmph, would you look at that? the boy has become a man at last. Though falling in love? bah." says Garsiv, "mocking" the concept of love.

"Dastan. Me and Garsiv will try to contain things up here...you and your colourful friends go on ahead...and find both uncle and the princess. We're counting on you...you understand, Dastan?" says Tus, as just like Garsiv earlier...the two elder brothers have placed their faith in their younger brother. Dastan lastly replies "Correct...and all three of us will stand tall. Like the mighty Persian princes that we are..." before taking his leave, Dastan draws his sword with both Garsiv and Tus also drawing their own swords.

"...The swords of brotherhood. The bond mightiest is the blade that defends the Persian empire!" says the three brothers in unison, appearing like the Three Musketeers with their swords in the air, interlocked with one another. Kairi smiles at this sight and lastly says herself "...The meaning of the word...I won't ever forget it. Not ever..." says a pondering Kairi, as she places a hand upon her Heart...thinking what she was talking about earlier.

To be Continued.


	136. Prince of Persia

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 110-The Prince of Persia...

Dastan rips open a curtain veil inside the royal chambers...showing an secret entryway. "...You really think this leads downwards to the Sand Hourglass? Dastan?" says Kairi, asking Dastan a question. He replies "...Yes. Quite certainly...Nizam is down there, along with Tamina. No doubt he intends to use the Dagger of Time...and go back to the moment where my father-king Sharaman essentially rose to kinghood." says Dastan, correctly guessing what Nizam's next course of action would be...what he intends to be the final objective within his masterplan to take control of the throne of the kingdom of Persia.

/y2d0_GpQ2EM (Feeling wise I chose this song, reaching the Final Battle Chapter of the very long-LONG The Sands of Time Story Arc.)

"...Then, we haven't got a single moment to waste. Let's get down there...and finish this fight for good!" says Kairi, as both Donald and Goofy nod their heads with serious expressions upon their faces. "Dastan! be careful...our brother." says Tus whilst Garsiv remains silent. The two brothers bidding farewell towards Dastan...of whom is now prepared to face whatever Destiny was about to throw directly right at him.

"...Let us face Destiny. Together, my...comrades." says Dastan, finally acknowledging Kairi, Donald and Goofy as his friends. Surprising the three...but making them happy as a result. "Time to finish this battle...once...and for all." says Kairi, as she also prepares to face whatever Destiny has in store for her...the group of heroes take their leave into the secret entryway to down below the underground catacombs. It suddenly closes up behind them, separating the heroes from both Tus and Garsiv.

Garsiv tries to break down the wall but Tus stops him, with a nod of his head, the elder brother remains his kin of what is more important to deal with at the moment in order to ease the burdens of Dastan's group. Realising that Tus is right...Garsiv although begrudging about it agrees. Meanwhile...in the city plaza are seen Cid, Aerith and Sheik Amar. Having reunited with one another...the three of them look up towards the sky to see it Darken. Realising...that Destiny was now starting to come into play for the fate of this World-The Sands of Time.

This was the last stretch. The final stretching point for both Kairi and the others...they must first navigate caverns full of crystals in the form of a maze that will lead them directly to Nizam, Tamina...and the Sandglass. Along the way, the Heartless and the Nobodies appear, forcing Kairi and companions to fight back against them. Kairi utilises all of the strengths that she had learned up to now since the beginning of her journey-such as the Sensory "gameplay mechanic" and also the X of II Keyblade Fusion Transformations.

The four heroes resolved themselves to face whatever stood in their way...absolutely refusing to let the Darkness covered Sands seeping out of the Sandglass blind their visions and stop them moving onwards. "This foul air...the Sands of the Hourglass are being polluted with this awful stench. I bet not even the gods or the Djinns could withstand this toxicity..." says Dastan, realising that Nizam's Darkness was affecting the Sandglass. "! You don't suppose he's already started do you!?" says Kairi, worried that the worst is starting to come into fruition...both especially and namely for Tamina's sake.

"Do not worry. I know the effects of reversing Time...he has not yet achieved his ambition. But we must hurry! if we do not, Tamina will not survive for much longer!" says Dastan, rushing on ahead in order to solely save Tamina and nothing else. Kairi realising...that Dastan has practically forgotten all about his revenge against Nizam's actions...the prince's love for the princess transforming his hatred for Nizam into Dastan's love for Tamina. Hatred becoming Love...through the special bond of a Heart, wanting to protect another most utterly important to said Heart.

"Ah Dastan wait up!" says Goofy, wanting to follow up ahead as well. "...We've got this. Maybe...just maybe." says Kairi, as she appears to have something in mind...an unknown plan of some kind. Kairi and the others arrive at the final Save Checkpoint, deciding to use it whilst they could to "save their progress" and proceed ahead like there was no tomorrow...in the literal meaning...

"...So YOU'VE come. I warned you not to, did I not? oh noble Dastan-mighty "prince of Persia"." says Nizam...standing in front of the Sand Hourglass. Gazing upon it's magnificent glory whilst the Sands inside of it were leaking with Darkness, corrupted by his own Dark shroud protecting him whilst having used it to catch Dastan off-guard beforehand.

"Nizam!" calls out Dastan towards his once uncle. "I am afraid that you are already too late, Dastan. I have already plunged the Dagger into the Heart of the glass itself. Once the glass completely cracks...Time will rewind back without end. And only I...shall recall everything that has transpired." says Nizam. His words causing a certain revelation to appear in Kairi's mind.

"!? Wait a minute...what do you mean by that!?" says Kairi. "Kairi?" says Donald, as Kairi walks past him, Goofy and lastly Dastan in order to approach Nizam and have him answer her question in close proximity. "Careful..." says Dastan, reminding Kairi to be wary whilst she nods her head to both him and her companions before continuing with her question. "You said that only you will remember everything...are you saying...that Time if it is flung back far enough. That everyone...will forget everything!? that's not possible!" says Kairi, as she remembers how Young Xehanort used Time Travel.

She recalls a flashback of Master Yen Sid telling both her and Lea about how one method of Time Travel works. "Once reality is set in stone, it cannot be undone by any means necessary. Xehanort, using his devious tactics had outwitted us in this regard. He had "ordained" with ancient foresight somehow to use a Heart travelling Time itself to set all that has happened to you, Sora and Riku, as well as the three missing Keyblade Wielders into placed, unchanged motions. However, even though his Heart travelled through Time, it has not disrupted the flow of Time. Rather, a new "Worldline" has been born from his actions-a reality or World in which his younger self soon enough to become the true elderly Keyblade Master that he is did not suffer his multiple defeats and instead, bring us to this current point in Time. Xehanort has altered history...but not doing so in the events of causing a paradox to occur. If a person's whole Heart was to travel back in Time with Body entirety...the effects would be both catastrophic and severe. Two Hearts can coexist...but not two Bodies." says Yen Sid, causing Kairi to bring up this matter after remembering it.

"I can't believe...I didn't remember that! ugh!" says Kairi, cursing her current "inabilities". "...So you intend to go back in Time fully!? and eliminate your brother's younger self as you are now!?" says Kairi, shocking Dastan, Donald and Goofy. Nizam replies "...There is no guarantee that the tiger will succeed in eating my brother. Nor is there the guarantee that my younger self has the "stern" to do what needs to be done. Therefore, I shall eliminate both my brother...and my weaker young self in order to become the king that I meant to be. By ridding myself of that reality, a new reality will be born. In which the current me never had to suffer the ridicule of those whom would constantly tell me that my brother, Sharaman...was better then me!" says Nizam, at last explaining his ultimate agenda in full detail.

"!? You're insane if you actually believe that! if you eliminate yourself, you'll just be ridding away the you whom you are now both here and today! not only that but you'll just create a new timeline in which you have absolutely nothing! no family! no friends! nothing at all! just an empty throne...born upon bloodshed." says Kairi, she reaches for her pocket...tightly grasping her Oathkeeper Good Luck Charm.

"So WHAT!? any reality is better then this garbage heap that I have had to endure for over decades! the curse of being born into a royal family...I will end it...by having no such ties to my Heart to begin with!" says Nizam, displaying a rage filled fit upon remembering what he considers to be the despairing moments of his life. This causes him to summon Tamina by the side of the Sandglass, levitating within the air right next to it.

"!? Tamina!" calls out Kairi. Suddenly, Dastan places a hand upon Kairi's shoulder and passes right by her whilst drawing his sword. He says to Nizam the following words "...Sharaman was your brother, Nizam!" says Dastan with Nizam replying "And my curse. You honestly think I would have wanted to spend my life eternally in servitude to my brother? always constantly living in the shadows of his "greatness"!? no. I am sorry, "dear nephew". I have reached...the end of the line. For you see, I have been stalling you. The glass is soon to break and soon enough, I shall offer your..."Dearly Beloved" princess as sustenance in case the sands need an extra supply of power in the form of her ancestors' bloodline..." says Nizam, revealing the reason as to why he kidnapped Tamina…

"Scoundrel! you REALLY wish to abandon everything!? all for the sake of nothing!? enough of this charade, Nizam. I...intend to bring you to justice. No longer does my hate thrive...but instead love. I will use every ounce of my strength...to beat you into submission and make you answer for your treachery! every fibre of my being will now go into stop these machinations of yours for good. You will NOT ruin the future...of HOPE!" says a defiant Dastan, remaining as such until the bitter end.

Donald, Goofy and Kairi all summon their weapons in sequential order. As Nizam sees Dastan directly point his sword at his neck before replying "...Oh? so you shall take me prisoner and make me live out my days as a slave of YOUR kingdom? hmph. Why Sharaman and your friend showed upmost truth in you...I will never understand." says Nizam, revealing in a "subtle manner" that he has killed Bis towards Dastan. However, Dastan seems to have already been aware of this prior...he says in return towards Nizam "! Bis? geh! what will it be Nizam? I am giving you once last chance. Redeem yourself now...or face the Warrior Within." says Dastan, taking up his normal battle fighting stance.

"...There cannot be Two Thrones of Persia, "KING" Dastan. I choose...YOUR DEMISE INSTEAD!" shouts out Nizam, unleashing a torrent of Darkness that nearly forces both Dastan and Kairi backwards whilst causing Goofy to hold Donald up from falling off the side of a bridge the four were standing on to confront Nizam head on with.

Boss /2Uc_D20Qca0 (From Prince of Persia: Warrior Within but imagined KH stylised.)

The "Boss Battle" plays out similar to the Sephiroth Boss Battle in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, namely the 2nd half upon the bridge. The battle starts off against "Dahaka Nizam", the name of Nizam willingly corrupted by the Darkness of his Heart whilst slowly but very surely turning himself into a Heartless. He covers his two normal arms in shrouds of Darkness whilst growing an extra pair of arms upon his back also in the make of Dark shrouds.

He creates within all four arms of his Arabian Shamshirs before exclaiming towards Dastan "Dastan...one final duel. For old times' sake. The rule is only one. Whomever knocks off all of their opponents from this bridge...the loser? well it IS a long way down, after all." says Nizam, not mincing his words. His form slightly frightens Donald enough to cause to him gulp, as he looks down at the side of the bridge he almost fell down from. Seeing that Nizam wasn't bluffing in the slightest...

"...Heh. Even now? you STILL retain your honour as a Persian warrior?" says Dastan, seeing both the irony and hypocrisy of Nizam's actions. "Silence! I am offering you a fair chance this time in order to save your loved one. No fouls this time either...a duel to the death right here on this bridge and surely-your pride won't allow you to refuse otherwise. As a "TRUE" Prince...even "KING"!" says Nizam, trying to taunt Dastan.

Although Dastan appears not to fall for the goading...he accepts Nizam's challenge. He requests of his friends "...Please, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Normally...I would ask of you to stay out of this fight. But...I must save those that are important to me if I want to fulfil my promises. Can you-no, WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME!? ONE LAST TIME!?" shouts out Dastan, greatly shocking Nizam that the former is actually refusing to fight alone for once right in front of the vizier's eyes. Kairi, Donald and Goofy merely smirk respectively before jumping in front of Dastan up above him and directly pouncing at Nizam with a unified aerial downwards assault.

"OF COURSE WE WILL! WE WERE GOING TO ANYWAYS!" shout out the three heroes of the Worlds altogether, wanting to save both everything and especially everyone that they have come to know in the World of the Sands of Time. They recall the fond Memories they have made over this entire journey within this singular World...but alas, all good things must come to end. Taking what they have learned from also remembering the Memories of the struggles of hardships the group of three have had to endure...they all strike together against Dahaka Nizam's four Shamshirs without even the slightest hints of fear within their Hearts.

Dastan lastly exclaims whilst seeing his friends fight in front of him the words "...I am Dastan. A proud and mighty Prince of Persia. I am the 3rd son of King Sharaman and younger brother to my older siblings, Tus and Garsiv. On my honour...on my promises! I shall not yield! I SHALL NOT waver! Nizam, traitor to the throne...ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIME AGAINST YOUR FAMILY!" shouts out Dastan lastly, joining in on the final assault started by Kairi, Donald and Goofy against Dahaka Nizam...

Tamina slowly is starting to awaken her eyes of sleep, witnessing the final battle at hand at last beginning.

To be Continued.


	137. To the Settling of Things

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 111-To the Settling of Things...

"Your journey...your life ends HERE! DASTAN!" shouts out Dahaka Nizam, forcing back Kairi, Donald and Goofy whilst Dastan follows up on their attack against the coldblooded vizier. "No! my journey has barely just begun. Most people like yourself think that time is like a river, that flows both swift and sure in only one direction. However...I have seen the face of time itself, Nizam. And I can tell you...they, just like yourself now, were wrong. Time is a vast ocean within a whirling storm. You may wonder why I say this and why I say it to YOU of all people...take your rest and I shall regal the tale to you...the story...none of us could have expected! THAT ALL OF US IN THESE SEVEN DESERTS COULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FORESEE!" says Dastan...re-enacting somewhat the words of the "original" Prince of Persia from The Sands of Time Video Game.

Nizam is greatly shocked by Dastan's words, being distracted and forced back by him as a result. "! Now!" says Dastan, calling out to Kairi and the others to strike the vizier, once his uncle...now only a monster. "Right! let's go!" says Kairi, as she leads the charge. Dastan holds Nizam in check as the heroes make their unified assault in sequence one after another. First Donald attacks with magic using his Mage's Staff, then Goofy follows up using abilities with his Knight's Shield. Finally...Kairi delivers a both clear and concise blow to Nizam's Heart with her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. Using the blunt side of it to swing Nizam back...right into the Sand Hourglass.

"GUWARGH!?" spews the words from Nizam's mouth, taking the full brunt impact of the blow delivered to him by the travelling trio. "...Did that do it!?" says Kairi after regaining her balance on the bridge upon making the swing with her Keyblade at Nizam. "I don't know..." says Donald, Goofy replying "Hmm. I'm not sure, but-? ! !? look! up above!" says Goofy, noticing something up above, catching the attention of everyone else.

It was Tamina. Because Nizam's hold is now broken, Tamina was falling downwards to the side of the bridge. "OH NO!" shouts out Kairi, trying to rescue Tamina. However, without a single moment's thought, Dastan rushes past by Kairi and grabs the falling Tamina's hand by the side of the bridge. "TAMINA!" shouts out Dastan, calling the princess' name. "...Uhh. D-Dastan? is that...you?" says Tamina, now fully awakening.

"Yes! it's me Tamina! you must awaken! give me your hand before it's too late!" says Dastan, trying to urge Tamina to awake completely otherwise he won't be able to pull her up. "We'll help too! guys!?" says Kairi, Donald replying "You bet!" says Donald with Goofy also replying "Let's help them out!" says Goofy. However, the bridge starts to shake uncontrollably. Kairi then notices the Dagger of Time still within the Sandglass was starting to go haywire.

"!? Oh no! even if we defeated Dastan's uncle...it won't stop!?" says Kairi, the bridge becoming more erratic by the minute. "D'oh! we can't stay here Kairi, we've got to go-now!" says Donald, sensing the approaching danger. "Wait! Dastan and Tamina-!?" Kairi tries to go back for her friends, however, rocks start to fall from above. Blocking the way towards them...

"No! TAMINA! DASTAN!" cries out Kairi, trying to go back forcibly through the falling rocks, however both Donald and Goofy stop Kairi, not wanting to endanger herself. "NO! you can't Kairi!" says Goofy, as he and Donald hold Kairi back. "Tamina! listen to them! listen to their pleas! awaken already!?" says Dastan, becoming desperate. "...I wish...that we had more time." says Tamina. "!?"...

"...Forgive me, Dastan. The horrible burden of protecting time itself...was placed upon you. It was never my Destiny to guard the Dagger from evil...it was always meant to be yours. I see that now...but. I can't accept it! if this is the decree of the gods...then I fight against it! I will not let my ancestors' curse...become yours, Dastan." says Tamina. "W-What are you saying all of a sudden? enough of that nonsense talk! I came here of my own according...of my own free will. To heck with gods and what not! Tamina! I won't let you fall!" says Dastan, absolutely refusing to let go of Tamina's hand.

"...I know you won't. That's why...I will be making the choice for you. Please forgive me...Dastan. I wish...I wish we could have made things right, together. I...I wish we had met, in another lifetime! Dastan...I...!" Tamina decided not to finish her sentence and instead...she kisses Dastan without warning. The reaction from the sudden kiss alone was enough to allow Tamina...to break Dastan's grip on her arm.

"DASTAAAAAAN!" cries Tamina from the depths of her Heart whilst willingly falling to her death..."NO! TAMINA! TAMINAAAAAA!" bellows out Dastan one last time...seeing his love plunge to her fateful death. Tamina had given Dastan the chance to escape...refusing to let her sacrifice be vain, he angrily looks at the Dagger of Time and roughly pulls it from the Sandglass. He could sense that something ominous was about to happen...preparing to face whatever it was that was about to make itself known. The Sandglass slightly cracks. But from it...a huge wave of Darkness manifests. It beckons to it's side multiple numbers of Demon Tower Shadows. Covered with the Sands of Time themselves...they carry Dastan forth upwards towards the ceiling of the caverns.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy are also carried up as a result...the Demon Towers atop of each other rush very hasting towards the ceiling, breaking through with it immense force. They rush into the skies above the kingdom of Alamut itself, circling around and around above the palace within the sky. Kairi and companions reunite with Dastan whilst standing atop the Demon Towers swirling around below their feet, making a somewhat steady platform. "Dastan! where's Tamina!?" says Kairi, approaching Dastan. However...with Dagger in hand, Dastan merely remains silent...full of woe.

Before Kairi could make both a reaction and a response, suddenly, an evil laugh filled the air. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! so...the princess plunged to her death, did she? such a pity Dastan...indeed, SUCH a pity. She was quite fetching...she would have made you a fine wife in the living. Who knows? perhaps she will still make you a fine wife...in the afterlife!" says none other then Nizam, his voice now sounding demonic.

"!? NIZAM! COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL WITH US!" shouts out Dastan towards the Darkened sky as Kairi, Donald and Goofy try to make sense of their surroundings and look around for where Nizam's voice is approaching from. "OH? so you KNEW that I am still here, eh? very good Dastan. Your senses do not fail you, even to this day. Sharp instinct and prowess to boot...I believe I can see why my brother choose YOU, a street rat, to become a prince..." says Nizam, still mocking Dastan at this point.

"ENOUGH TRICKS! SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY!" shouts out Dastan, barely able to contain his rage. "Are you sure? you may "die" to regret that...very well. Gaze upon my form...the form of US brothers! COMBINED!" shouts out Nizam...very shockingly, almost like a piercing spear being shoved upwards. The breaking Sandglass appears in front of the Demon Tower based platform that everyone is standing upon. Having merged with it is a grotesque face formed entirely of Darkness...Nizam...and...the face of his brother-king Sharaman!

Everyone becomes greatly horrified from what they see. "F-F-F-FATHER!?" shouts out Dastan. Nizam and Sharaman's faces together merged with the Sand Hourglass resemble the Dramatic faces of both happy and sad respectively. The sad expression of Sharaman replies to Dastan weakly "...D-D-Dastan..." whilst the happy expression of Nizam with full control then replies itself "You see? your father still lives...AS A PART OF ME! I was always going to keep to be a part of me...as he would watch my dynasty unfold whereas his has disappeared, FOREVER!" says the entirely cruel Nizam...no remorse in his Heart whatsoever.

"NIZAM! HOW COULD YOU!? SHARAMAN IS-!?" before Dastan could finish speaking, Nizam interrupts him. "My brother? well now he is my source of power. This is the price to wield such godly power...as such, "two heads are better then one", no?" says Nizam, revealing that his grotesque form is the result of merging with the Sandglass in order to make all of time his own. "...NO! Time isn't meant to be used this way! the bonds of love, family and friendship! you can-WILL never take them away!" says Kairi, more defiant and angry then ever beforehand.

"Is that so? didn't YOU seek to reverse time yourself at one point? oh yes. The Sandglass has given me awareness of the intentions of those that wish to change back time into a more "profitable" outcome. YOU my lady sought the godly power of the sands too! even if you weren't fully conscious of it! HA HA HA!" reveals Nizam...Kairi becoming horrified. "...Kairi, is he telling the truth?" says Donald, knowing Kairi enough at this point that Nizam couldn't really be lying asides from just being outright spiteful.

"...Yeah. I...I think was actually hoping for that. But! unlike you, you monster! I never intended to sacrifice everyone's happiness! I'll admit I was hoping for some alternative to use...but no longer! changing time...is ABSOLUTELY WRONG!" shouts out Kairi, accepting that time cannot be changed whatsoever to suit the selfish needs of individuals...not at the expense of the Hearts that would become sacrificed as the tolls for said selfishness.

"Because of Tamina, Dastan's brothers, his father the king and Dastan himself...I've learned...that deep down there is a Light that never goes out! one that goes beyond any vast Darkness of time itself! that Light will be the Key...MY Guiding Key towards the future! my past and my present have made me whom I am now...now I fully intend to take the future that's right in front of me and seize it with my own hands! I don't some "godly power" or to "manipulate time itself" to help fulfil my dreams and hopes! JUST YOU WATCH! we're going to BEAT time...and change DESTINY itself!" exclaims Kairi, refusing to give up, no matter what.

"Not the future in front of you...the future in front of ALL OF US!" says Donald, standing to Kairi's left. "We ALL have the power to change the future! we've got to believe and make it work!" says Goofy, standing to Kairi's right. "That's right...it's OUR future. Not just any single person's...I've got my friends here by my side to remind me of that. And that's why...THIS WILL BE THE LAST FIGHT!" shouts out Kairi, with the strength of her friends by her side...she reactivates the transformation of the Pure Light that she used against the Ring-Wyrm!

Donald and Goofy are nearly blown away by the sheer force of the Light standing next to Kairi...but manage to hold themselves at bay from being knocked away. "!? Kairi! that form!?" says Donald, worried about the current mental state of Kairi when she assumes her new Pure Light transformation. "Don't worry Donald...see?" however, to both Donald and Goofy's surprise...Kairi has her normal blue coloured eyes still instead of the green coloured ones.

"The last time it went berserk was because I feel I had to do everything on my own...not anymore. I don't need to "depend" on the Pure Light...I have to "rely" on it. In other-words...both me and it...we fight together! WITH EVERYONE!" says Kairi, the blonde pigments forming within her hair colour shining bright and seeing them up close. Inspired by Kairi's words especially...Donald and Goofy happily smirk before resolving to stick themselves out until the very end to stand with Kairi...whom in turn intends to stand with Dastan.

She asks the Prince of Persia "Dastan...it's not over yet. Haven't you got to finish it? your story." says Kairi whilst smiling happy. She shocks Dastan...but also reminds me him of what he said to Nizam earlier. "...Ah, I see. It's not over...is it? very well. Let us end this. This will be the number 1001 in "Dastan's tales of great exploits". You hear me!? Nizam. I told you...time is a vast ocean. Even across past, present and future...it's thirst for adventure...CANNOT be quelled!" says Dastan, raising the Dagger of Time towards the grotesque face of Nizam.

"Hmph! so be it. Let us make this the very last story that you will ever get to tell in your lifetime, Dastan. The power of that young woman there cannot even compare to time belonging to gods themselves! let us close the final chapter on this book...the title? "Can the "Prince of Persia" Kill his own Father? God's Wrath! Hell Itself Descending!" says Nizam lastly...this was the final round.

Kairi in her Pure Light form, standing tall with both Donald and Goofy standing side by side with her. Fully intending to help Dastan-The Prince of Persia finish the fight against his uncle, the vizier Nizam now turned Heartless. This was it...the final story of the Sands of Time Arc was about to begin!

To Conclude Next Chapter!


	138. One or Two's Destiny -Don't Think Twice-

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 112: One or Two's Destiny -Don't Think Twice-.

Boss /p6NeXoAO8Co

The Final Showdown against the enemy in front of them named "Djinn Dahaka Nizam" begins at last! the Sand Hourglass is now seeping out full of Darkness, as Nizam along with his unwilling brother Sharaman have both fused together with it. Nizam is controlling his brother whilst the battle has only just begun and proceeds to summon two more lots of Demon Tower Shadows to the left and right sides of the Sandglass itself respectively. The pair of Demon Towers make themselves resemble as though they were the arms and hands of the Sandglass, ready to strike against the group of heroes in front of it standing upon the platform made from the Demon Towers that appeared beforehand within the Darkened sky.

"Alright! this is the last round! everyone ready!?" says Kairi, calling out to her comrades. "YEAH!" shout out Donald, Goofy and Dastan. As they all agree in unison, Kairi smiles...taking their agreement as a source of strength to further both rev and power herself up with the transformation of the Pure Light now under her control. "Try as you might! you are ALL still DESTINED to die! fade! fade back into the ever encroaching Darkness of Time!" says Nizam, making the 1st movement of attack by swinging his left Demon Tower arm upon the group.

"We all make our own Destiny! you don't get to decide that!" says Kairi, as she uses a simple swing of her Keyblade to push back the Demon Tower arm. She takes further to the sky, intending to directly fight the Djinn Dahaka Nizam head on. The Trinity Help-out system once more comes into play. The difference this time however is the availability to use Kairi between herself, Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy alongside Dastan must take care of the two Demon Tower arms whilst Kairi straight on targets the Sandglass without being distracted by the Heartless. Because the Demon Tower arms are essentially Shadows, they creep forth onto the existing Demon Tower platform. Before Kairi can be chosen to "play as" to confront the Sandglass, the "player" must choose between either both Donald and Goofy and eliminate a set number of Heartless that are protecting the Sandglass with a temporary Shell spell. During the fight, although having retaken the Dagger of Time, it is completely empty of The Sands of Time, making it unusable for the duration...

"Alright! we've got this! right Goofy!?" says Donald with Goofy replying "Ahyuck! yep! we sure do Donald!" says the two companions, displaying the upmost faith within each other...causing Dastan to smirk. He suddenly says to himself under his breath without them noticing "...You know? I truly wished that at one point...I had friends like yourselves. Go! take to the Skies...and finish this!" says Dastan, wishing Kairi luck with her perspective of the battle currently ongoing.

"Even though you wished to change Time, you no longer intend to do so!? what's the point of Time if you cannot change it!? why fight for this ridiculous reality!?" says Nizam, questioning Kairi's beliefs. "Reality is cruel and downright difficult...but I believe that's the hope of it all. If you don't understand what I'm saying then you should probably make Time to understand and stop all of this nonsense!" says Kairi, trying to reason with Nizam one last Time. However, being completely that he is, he refuses by stating "BAH! A single woman knows naught the trial and errors of both Time and reality! I will show you...the poison of everything!" says the Djinn Dahaka.

Suddenly, from the giant faces of Nizam and Sharaman do both of them spew forth a black poison like mist directly from their mouths, of which coming into contact with drastically lowers bit by bit the "HP" of Kairi. However, because of her Pure Light form's raiment of Light protecting her, she only suffers half the doubled damage more then she actually should. "WHAT!?" shouts out the Djinn Dahaka...with Kairi's face half covered in poison explaining to him the following "...You see? even a "woman" can understand trials and errors! I've been going through plenty of them since arriving here!" says Kairi, reflecting on her mental meetings with Ava, Namine and Ephemer.

"And ever since...I've been trying as best as I can to win. I wouldn't be able to win...if I didn't had friends to believe me and rely on me, the same as I do in return!" says Kairi, thinking of and seeing Donald, Goofy and Dastan down below her. "YOU only believe in yourself! I won't believe in the words of a person...who thinks they are all that when clearly they are not! QUIT CAUSING TROUBLE FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" shouts out Kairi...she recalls one last meeting of her fated rival-Vanitas. Vanitas himself having been built up into the role of her rival of opposites during this journey...

Donald and Goofy wrap up with destroying the designated number of Heartless, allowing the Shell spell to temporarily deactivate and in turn, allowing for Kairi to proceed to strike against at the corrupted Sandglass. "WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!?" shouts out Nizam, refusing to believe such a "folly" has happened to a "god" such as himself. "My turn!" says Kairi, as she then summons her wheel of weapons of Light just like in the battle against the Ring-Wyrm now against the Djinn Dahaka Nizam.

"One! two! THREE!" says Kairi, unleashing all of her weapons in sequence after the other respectively. Displaying mastery over them...as though she were the conductor of an orchestra. "GAH!" the corrupted Sandglass takes the brute force of all of the attacks, not being able to withstand them. The Shell spell immediately kicks back in all of a sudden, causing the wheel of weapons to end their barrage of attacks for the time being. The Sandglass cannot defend itself without the Heartless and instead, can only breathe forth the poison mist from earlier as it's only counterattack to guard with.

"Geh! this is going to be problematic if we don't do something about the Heartless. I sense that the Sandglass will crack at any moment if we take our time...we've got to stop Nizam now before that happens!" says Kairi. She understood that unless if Nizam's grotesque form fused to the Sandglass was not defeated first then he would shatter it immediately and revert back time to the point that he wants to travel back towards. The only reason he hasn't done so thus far is because Kairi and the others are causing the vizier too much trouble to actually make happen and thus, he must dispose of them first before he can crack the Sandglass and then The Sands of Time can spew forth straight after...

"Nizam...coward! !? that's it!" Dastan thinks of a plan to counteract the intervals the Shell spell come into practical use. "Donald! Goofy! take care of the fiends! I shall handle this!" says Dastan, intending to aid Kairi through his own means. Because they are busy fighting the Heartless and are unable to reply towards Dastan, although despite that...the two of Donald and Goofy display their faith in the Prince of Persia for whatever plan of action that he has in mind.

"I'm a fool...I am leaving the burden to a "princess" rather then the "prince" that must fulfil said burden himself. Tamina...would you chide me for this weakness? if...you were still here...no. Not here, not at this time! I cannot feel weakness...you wouldn't think highly of me-of the man that could have potentially become your husband of course otherwise. Then I shall show all...including to the peoples below us...what it means to accomplish my duty!" says Dastan, as he takes the empty Dagger of Time within hand...and strikes the Sandglass once more with it!

"TAKE THIS! UUURRRGGGHHH! screams forth Dastan whilst he pierces the Sandglass, dealing slight pain to Nizam fused into it. "GARGH!? WHAT!? DASTAN!?" shouts out the face of Nizam with the face of Sharaman next to the former looking weary at his adopted son below. "Father! I think...I understand now. The meaning of what you meant at the gardens! those that only follow...I will...NO LONGER BE A BYSTANDER! WATCH ME! I will put this wretch...out of his misery!" says Dastan, causing the face of Sharaman to become shocked. Though when saying putting Nizam out of his misery, Dastan means so through a different context...that the face of Sharaman appears to understand.

"FOOL! YOU ARE A RAT! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME BEING-!?" before Nizam could finish his words, Kairi sends the cannonball of her wheel of weapons right into the face of Nizam. "Being the "rat" that he is? why, that's obvious. Rats...travel in packs! DON'T MESS...WITH STREET RATS!" shouts out Kairi. Nizam frighteningly reacts as though he heard the voice of two people just now. Kairi's voice...and Sora's voice shouting out together in unification! from one corrupt vizier to the next, the defiance against them stands the test of time...whether this be called irony or not is for Destiny to decide.

Unlike Nizam whom stole the Heart of his brother, wherever it may very well be, the Heart of Sora...lends it's strength towards Kairi! seeing this kind of strength up close...and the efforts of his son trying to help him stop all of this evil. The face of Sharaman wriggles forth out of control against the face of Nizam, despite the immense pain that comes with that. "!? FATHER!" shouts out Dastan, recognising what his father is doing.

"WHAT!? WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THAT! SHARAMAN! OBEY ME! AS YOUR NEW KING I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME!" the face of Nizam is unable to control itself, the face of Sharaman and the Sandglass altogether as a result of the king's defiance against his twisted brother. "!? It's the king...the king is...helping us! he can sense the twisted logic of his brother's actions. He senses Dastan trying his hardest...to save him!" says Kairi, with the intuition of the Pure Light, she is able to see that the face of Sharaman is fighting back and senses why exactly it is doing that to begin with.

"SHARAMAN YOU FOOL! YOU DARE DEFY ME!? EVEN NOW!? YOUR KING OF KINGS!?" shouts out Nizam, trying to both "remind" and especially put the face of Sharaman in it's place but to no avail. "YOU are the fool! having forsaken the bonds of love, NIZAM!" shouts out Dastan up above to the face of his treacherous uncle. "The woman told you already did she not? you believe in no one but yourself! that is why...you are Destined to fall here and now! you never even once tried to depend on others...not even your very own brother. It's a sad end...one that I do not gain victory from." says Dastan looking on at Nizam with an uneasy expression...thinking upon the tragedy of this situation.

"SILENCE! TIME! I NEED...TIME!" shouts out Nizam, now realising that the advantage was against him, he was trying to bash his own face into the Sandglass in order to make it crack faster, shocking everyone. "Once this glass cracks...I WON'T HAVE TO BOTHER WITH ALL OF THIS NONSENSE! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILY, DASTAN. AND SAY HELLO...TO THE GUTTER!" shouts out Nizam once again...now only acting fully out of spite.

"WHY YOU!" says Dastan, hating the cowardly actions of his uncle. However, the Shell spell deactivates! surprising Dastan, Kairi and especially Nizam. The pair of the Court Magician and the Captain of the Guard have managed to pull through! "Phew! that should be the last of the Heartless!" says Goofy. "...NO...ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! THIS-THIS IS!?" shouts out the Djinn Dahaka Nizam. "Now GO! finish ALL of this...KAIRI!" shouts Donald, encouraging Kairi to take the plunge...and finish this fight for good!

"...He's right. Father...it's time." says Dastan, trying to say goodbye whilst he has the chance. The king smiles...showing that "it" applauds Dastan for the courage that he has displayed but most importantly above all else...of the lessons that he has learned. Dastan is brought to tears...watching what was about to transpire. "Alright...this one is to finish the book...Dastan's tales of 1001 great exploits! Sora...I WILL FIND YOU, COUNT ON IT." says Kairi...she makes the shocking declaration of intending to both affirm her promise and find...her "Dearly Beloved" no matter what. In other-words...even though this was the end for the journey across The Sands of Time...it was not for the overall adventure. This...was a new beginning for Kairi. A new phase was about to begin for her quest with this next final strike!

"N-No...NO! I...I HAD PLANNED! I HAD SCHEMED! I HAD MADE MY WAY THROUGH VARIOUS MEANS! WHY!? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY!? WHY MUST I ALONE SUFFER FOR ALL THIS!?" shouts out Nizam like the crazed lunatic that he is, thinking back on his meeting with Pete and as a result, gaining control over the Heartless. Why must he be the "only one" to suffer...were his last thoughts. Kairi suddenly fuses all of her wheel of Light weapons into one...transforming them into a new Keyblade! resembling the Combined Keyblade that both Sora and Riku used back in both the Realm of Sleep and the Realm of Darkness in Dream Drop Distance and KINGDOM HEARTS III respectively. This new Keyblade was called "Destiny's Edge", baring motifs of the Combined Keyblade, Kairi's own Destiny's Embrace Keyblade...and Sora's Kingdom Key Keyblade all combined into one.

She holds it within both hands...and extends it's length with an aura of Light. With one final double handed swing...she swings down upon the faces of Nizam and Sharaman, as well as the Sand Hourglass. She exclaims the name of this swing...calling it by the attack name of "Hikari Kagido: Ou-En!" says Kairi.

A downwards double handed swing...that was all Kairi needed in order to end the fighting. A slash scar is made upon the face of Nizam whilst grazing the face of Sharaman. It cracks the Sandglass...and in the aftermath of the attack-a huge burst of Light occurs as a result! "URRGGGHHHH!? NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams out Nizam in his "death throws"...having been both completely and utterly defeated.

"W-Wow!" says Donald, seeing the radiance of Kairi's attack. "Gawrsh...it sure is bright." says Goofy, commenting on particles of Light falling down...almost resembling the particles of Light of the night that the Destiny Islands were restored after being swallowed up by Darkness, following the defeat of "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness in the original game.

"This is...Light? purest, brightest Light? I...see. Tamina...can you see this?" says Dastan, catching a particle of Light within his hand. Kairi solemnly looks on at the finally defeated Nizam...relating to his pain of loneliness. "...If it weren't for Donald and Goofy during my journey to this World...I probably...would have ended up the same. I'm sorry...that things had to be this way. May...May your Heart be your Guiding Key." says Kairi, using the phrase of the ancient Keyblade Wielders as another way of saying towards Nizam "May you Rest in Peace".

The Hearts of both Nizam and Sharaman are released from the Sandglass, their fused forms into it dispersing. "Father..." says Dastan...watching the Hearts of his father and uncle vanish into thin air. Suddenly, he is brought into a mental state of mind. "No longer the follower...but now leading the followed, eh?" says greeting Dastan...is his father, king Sharaman in all his rightful glory.

"!? FATHER!" exclaims Dastan, walking up to his father the king before bowing in front of him. "...Raise thy head. I will not have a hero bow before me. A proud...Prince of Persia worthy of his status." says Sharaman, wanting Dastan to not kneel. Dastan agrees to his father's request and now stands before him...as an equal. "Heh, although you and your brothers still have a long ways to go, this is a start for you three." says king Sharaman. "But father I...after all that I have done. Your brother..." says Dastan, reflecting on the defeated Nizam.

"No, that is not your burden to carry Dastan, it is mine. I...I was never a proper brother to Nizam. Even long before and when I became king...I still could not see the pains of his Heart. We were both raised for greatness...but, unlike you three, my sons. Nizam and I were always raised as rivals, not though for the competing sport of becoming king...but for the strictness of heavy responsibilities that come with being king. Nizam...truly had a far more kinder Heart then I ever did at one point. But still...his jealously towards me as being the brother of the king started to make him despair and turn his Heart into a deep Dark blackness that at that point, I could no longer help even if I had earnestly tried to. Even now...as the "king of Persia", the people that I am supposed to protect...I couldn't even protect the one that has been closest to me through all my lifetime. It is not irony...it is a form of cruel death that our gods had bestowed. I failed...Nizam saw my responsibilities of "protecting the people" to have the countereffect upon his family. That is why...he lashed out against the peoples of Alamut and ended up dragging them into this, to him...entire kingdoms' worth of people were the real culprit-the real enemy to both his pain...and my own. However twisted his logic...he is still my fondly thought of brother. Please Dastan...bare not a grudge against the man that is your uncle. Blame me...the man whom imposed such a grudge to even be born to begin with." says the king...getting on all fours and begging Dastan to forgive Nizam's actions.

Dastan does not appeared shocked though...remembering that he was doing the same kind of begging towards Sharaman in order to pardon the fates of Kairi, Donald and Goofy at the Wedding Induction Ceremony. Dastan helps Sharaman to his feet, saying to his father "...I guess there is nothing to forgive, father. Do not misunderstand, everything cannot be swept under the rug...even from a request of the king himself to forget. But...families are tough to manage, are they not?" says Dastan...trying to find banter to cheer the two of himself and his father up. Sharaman laughs a bit weakly after being surprised by the banter...knowing that Dastan is right. "...It is time, Dastan. Me and Nizam...must now depart. You have already said goodbye to your brothers with your united swords of brotherhood...the sword mightiest defending the Persian empire. Now...it is time to make other farewells." says Sharaman, placing a hand upon Dastan's shoulder before revealing to the kind Hearted prince...Kairi, Donald and Goofy at the front.

Kairi appears in her normal form once more, she, Donald and Goofy smiling. "...Go. Now is a good a time as any..." says Sharaman, advising Dastan to follow his Heart. Following the wise advice of his father, Dastan approaches his companions through this desert trekking journey. "...You all knew, didn't you? that it would come to this." says Dastan. "Of course! we're not stupid. Some more then others apparently..." says Donald, mocking Dastan but in jest.

"Watch it goose, otherwise you'll become a traditionary dish of my royal household." says Dastan, jesting in kind. Donald devilishly smirks as Goofy replies "Gawrsh...we sure had a fun time here in the desert, didn't we you guys?" says Goofy. Dastan saying to Goofy the words "Indeed...although hectic, I'll admit...it was fun for what it became." says Dastan, causing Goofy to happily smile. "...Now things will go back to the way they were, right?" says Kairi...revealing that by cracking the Sand Hourglass with her Hikari Kagido: Ou-En sword swing technique...time will spill forth uncontrollably.

Having willingly known this though...Kairi knows that it is Dastan's Destiny to set everything right, not the trio of heroes. "...With the Dagger of Time, yes it's possible. I will use the Dagger...and change everything. But, of course...that means I shall forget-" before Dastan could finish his words, Donald interrupts him "Don't say THAT!" followed up by Goofy "Yeah! don't say you'll forget. We know what it's like...to forget about our most precious Memories." says Goofy, he and Donald remembering what Namine told them back at Radiant Garden about their experiences of Chain of Memories.

"But even then, the Memories themselves aren't lost. They always find a way...to come back to us." says Kairi, recalling both Sora and Riku's return to the Destiny Islands at the end of KINGDOM HEARTS II. "So Dastan...trust yourself to remember us. We certainly won't forget you...The Prince of Persia." says Kairi. She, Donald and Goofy make one last bow towards Dastan...recognising him to be the true genuine article of a proud Prince of Persia.

"...Very well. I won't say that then. I intend not to forget. And if I do? then I will trust myself to remember...Time is of course, funny that way about Memories. No matter the experiences...be they both sad and/or happy. Time...Memories. They all...come back to us in one way or another, eventually. Farewell...my comrades of the Skies. I won't ask about all of your strange magic and money...instead, I shall take the bewildering element of excitement from them. Trust yourselves...especially YOU, the strong Hearted woman named Kairi. May your Heart Guide that Key of yours...to the one whom is your Dearly Beloved." says Dastan...saying his final words of parting but also encouragement to his new friends, ever smiling.

"!? ...Heh. Right back at ya...go find the princess. See you soon, Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina!" says Kairi, saying her very own final goodbye and wishing both Dastan and Tamina the best of luck in their budding romance to happen all over again, once Dastan travels back to the past and averts the crisis that Nizam had already succeeded in planning during this current Timeline.

The mental World of both mind and Heart ends...and reality continues again. The Sandglass ultimately cracks, The Sands of Time like an uncontrollable, raging storm sending everything into pure havoc that it engulfs. It swallows up everybody, every single thing across the whole World...because Dastan is the one to hold the Dagger of Time in the end, only he will recall any and all Memories of the experience. However, taking universal laws into account, Kairi had made the theory that because she, Donald, Goofy, Cid, Aerith and all the Chocobos were all not part of the World to begin with would The Sands of Time knock them away from the World itself to somewhere else. Whether or not Kairi and the others would survive the aftermath didn't matter...so long as everyone upon the World were safe. Not only that...but because they did not originate in the World to begin with, would every person that had known them in said World forget about the heroes from the outside. Even Dastan with the Dagger of Time...

The heroes all made their peace though, saying their farewells with smiles upon their faces...knowing that no matter what, Memories of Time are never truly forgotten. Not both at and in the Heart from whence they come. Knowing this...Kairi and the others do not fear the future, whatever lies in store for them. The friends having each other's backs...they continue their quest towards finding Sora with new invigoration. Kairi, Donald and Goofy are lastly seen on the Gummi Ship...saying their final goodbye to the World in front of them.

"It was fun, everybody. But now...new Worlds are also on the horizon, calling out for help! we're going to answer those calls...and stop those Solaeris Apostoli guys! our journey ain't over yet guys!" says Kairi. Donald, Goofy and even Jiminy agreeing with a unified shout "OF COURSE!" shouts out the three at the top of their lungs, Kairi takes one last smile at the World of The Sands of Time...saying farewell.

Ending Theme-Don't Think Twice (Nightcore) /i4iwaJklN3U

The Sands of Time Story Arc-CONCLUDED! (FINALLY! :])


	139. Sleep by Birth

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 113: Sleep by Birth.

"...Mistress Alexandria. Do you sense it? a change...in the Skies." says an unknown young man towards an unknown older woman, wearing a Japanese Kimono. "Why yes, yes I can sense it...excellent work on your part for sensing such a thing from far away "Rokudoku"." says the older woman identified being named as Alexandria, replying towards the young man also identified being named as Rokudoku. "So...it has begun, has it? the emerging of the Princess' inner strength of both the Pure Light...and her Heart itself. Yes...it appears to seem that another "Birth by Sleep" is to commence soon." says the woman wearing the Kimono Alexandria...as she is shockingly shown to resemble...Kairi!? appearing to look like what an adult Kairi will look as in the next few years...

She is shown looking outside a window of a Japanese styled house...upon the Dark ruined World of the Solaeris Apostoli. It is at last again identified being named as the following:

"THE WORLD OF RUINED MOMENTS".

/VfjOu34aJ2E

It is filled with a never-ending Darkness covered Sky. Upon this particular night, it is storming down with both heavy rains and thunderclouds...none of which seem to bother Alexandria herself per say. In fact, she appears to welcome these "assets"...taking them as a different sight of "scenery" for this bleak looking World, full of mysterious questions. "The Sky is pouring down endlessly with rain...and thunder is clapping very harshly. Lightning is striking...should I take that as a sign perhaps? in accordance to the Princess' inner strength manifesting?" says Alexandria, commenting on Kairi's progress that she is somehow able to sense...no doubt in relation as to why the former resembles the heroine.

"Mistress Alexandria...please tell me. What exactly was it that lord Alexander had to tell only you and the rest of the Four Elements? I'm curious." says Rokudoku, as he poses the lady that he serves a question. "You know I cannot Rokudoku. Because you do not even bare the Marks of the Trionfi Arcana, only serving as one of it's "Minors" instead of "Majors". As such, the knowledge is prohibited to you. But...to be fair, the knowledge is even privy to the higher echelons of the Trionfi. Only Zircon would have any true knowledge towards everything..." says the lady Alexandria, appearing to be glum about her own words.

"...Milady?" says Rokudoku, understanding that something appears to bother Alexandria. "Sigh...I do not understand why the old man insists that we wear those rags that we had on at the meeting. Only I myself appear to have a problem with them...ugh. I respect Zircon as the wise grandfather that he is...but his tastes for tradition can be annoying. I prefer this style of clothing I am wearing now. It is unique and speaks volumes through the garbs themselves. Do you not think so too Rokudoku?" says Alexandria, calling Zircon a wise grandpa type of Character and stating a liking for Japanese styled clothes, not liking the robes she had worn earlier as a silhouette in the previous "Interlude of Courses" Chapter.

"...I can't really say about women's fashion senses. Especially namely yours, my lady." says Rokudoku...not wanting to say one thing and get chewed out for another opinion. "Oh you boorish young man. Oh well...I guess that is somewhat to be expected. Still...I hope for the day that you can become worthy of a Trionfi Major's mantle, truly Rokudoku. I know that it is your dream...to surpass your heroes both Genezar and Voesx." says Alexandria, revealing that Rokudoku her servant in waiting actually wishes to one day become a member of the Trionfi Majors, just like his aforementioned role-models. This causes a huge smile to appear on Rokudoku's face upon hearing the names of his idols.

Suddenly though, barging into the room without notice was another unknown individual. "Do not give the boy hope, Alexandria. His peer the same age as him-Fortuna was made a Trionfi whereas he was not. Does that not go to speak lengths about his worth, being the such it really is?" says the unknown individual, annoying Rokudoku with his words. "Ah...Alexandros. It is you...what brings you to my humble abode?" says Alexandria, greeting her fellow Four Elements member once more identified being named as Alexandros. "You, Alexandria of Earth...and I, Alexandros of Fire. Tell me...do you know where Alexandre of Wind is? I haven't been able to find him." says Alexandros in a haughty manner, rudely asking Alexandria this question.

"That's enough! even if you are one of the Four Elements! you will address my lady as your equal, not as though she were a subordinate!" says Rokudoku, speaking up in Alexandria's honour. "Silence, whelping. This doesn't concern you..." says Alexandros in a callous manner. "What!?" before Rokudoku could stand up and rebel back, Alexandria takes her hand and uses it to stop him. "Rokudoku, it's okay. Alexandros means well. He may be like that...but that's not really his "true" persona, now is it?" says Alexandria, hinting at a mystery concerning her fellow statured partner of which perplexes Rokudoku of what could Alexandria actually be talking about?

"...Hmph. Ever the Insightful...aren't you Xandria?" says Alexandros, calling Alexandria by what is apparently her official nickname, Xandria responding in kind. "Right back at you of course, Xandros. As for Xandre...I wouldn't know where he is. You know what he's like. All mysterious...only keeping to himself. He's not like the rest of us...or rather, he's not like both you and me. He is...as he is." says Xandria about her other fellow statured member of the Four Elements.

"Be that as it may, the time of the meeting of the Seven Apostles is almost nigh. After the meeting between us four and lord Xander...soon enough it will be time for our very own meeting with the rest of the Trionfi Arcana Majors. We must decide the course of the future in regards to the Seven Pure Lights, as you are well aware of, are you not?" says Xandros, wondering if Xandria knows of what is currently happening behind the scenes. "The Seven Lights...we had managed to obtain one of them thanks to the Ruby Mars. The 2nd Light is in possession of the Princess that is still Awakening to it...though I now suspect not for very long." says Xandria whilst referring of Vanitas whom is the Ruby Mars.

"...The evil fairy Maleficent from past endeavours knows of the Black Box that has been entrusted to us by the Ancient Ones. We must keep it out of her hands until all Seven of the Lights have been gathered. Not to mention..." says Xandros, building up suspense with his words. "I know..." says Xandria, also building up suspense. Xandria then decides to stand up from sitting down next to the window, surprising Rokudoku. "Alright! very well then. Far be it from me to not keep tabs on the locales of everyone...let's find Xandre and find out what he is doing at the moment Xandros. Rokudoku, I want you to go and greet Genezar upon his return here." says Xandria...causing Rokudoku to comically become giddy-eyed at the prospect of greeting one of his heroes. "Shall we Xandros?" says Xandria…

However, before the two can take their leave-"Wait a second Xandria. Asides from the matter with Xandre...there is another subject that needs discussing. I have actually brought HIM to meet with you." says Xandros, as Xandria lastly replies ""Him"? "him" who?" says Xandria, having no idea of whom it is that Xandros has brought with him. "Alright, you may enter. Tread "Lightly"..." says Xandros...allowing the unknown person whom he has brought to finally enter Xandria's abode. "...It is a pleasure to speak with you. I am of the new "Diamond Strength" that serves the Trionfi Arcana. I hope to bring my experience...towards your folds of efforts." says the unknown person...

...Revealed to be...!? YOUNG XEHANORT!? he smiles both devilishly and cockily the very same as within the past Xehanort Saga. WHY is HE here!? how has he come back!? all the answers were to follow from this moment in time itself-the "Sleep by Birth", the new Ending.

To be Continued.


	140. On the Movement Road Again

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 114: On the Movement Road Again.

The Gummi Ship is seen strolling through the traverses of space, making distance along the Lanes Between. "Ahhh...it's great to be back in our normal duds again after a while!" says Donald, stretching his arms and relaxing his short statured Body, commenting on the fact that the group of heroes were now wearing their normal clothes again after wearing exclusive clothing to blend in at the locales of their now last visited recently World.

"Gawrsh...it's great to just sit, kick back and relax after all we've been through, huh guys? Ahyuck! by the way Kairi. What was that style of fighting you used in the last battle before? I never saw you use that before back at our other visited Worlds." says Goofy, referring towards Kairi's "Hikari Kagido: Ou-En" sword style technique. Donald follows up upon this question "Yeah! not even Sora nor Riku have ever used that type of fighting style before with the Keyblade…" says Donald, remembering both Sora and Riku's previous battles up to the confrontation of the Keyblade Graveyard in KINGDOM HEARTS III.

"Ah. Ehehe...well...that's actually...a family trade secret." says Kairi, going into detail about the question asked to her. "The truth is, I actually learned how to use a sword from a young age by my foster father, the mayor of the Destiny Islands. My father back at home owns a Kendo dojo. Kendo in the language of the people living at the islands means "Way of the Sword". But my father told me that it had another meaning towards the practices of his dojo. To him...it was based on a very old phrase that he used to hear when he was a child, emigrating to the islands from somewhere else. The phrase was..."May your Heart Become your Guiding Key". He took the word "Key" which was translated as "Kagi" and replaced the "Ken" in "Kendo" with it. Hence it is the "Hikari Kagido" sword style fighting...the "Hikari" in the style's name is named after my foster mother, the mayor's wife." says Kairi…

"Ohhh…? wait a sec. May your Heart-" says Goofy, followed up by Donald "Become your...!?" says Donald until both he and Goofy shout out together "GUIDING KEY!?" shout out the two in a comical fashion, greatly shocking Kairi. "W-WHAT THE!? you guys! you nearly made me fall off the captain's seat! I could have crushed us into a nearby asteroid!" says Kairi, the Gummi Ship slightly shaking from nearly letting go of the passenger's wheel. "But Kairi!? that phrase is-!?" before Goofy could say anything else, a transmission from Radiant Garden interrupts the current conversation flow.

"Oh? it's Radiant Garden guys. Hello? Kairi, Donald and Goofy here." says Kairi, answering the screen communicator. Surprisingly it is not Ienzo answering but instead Even. "Hello? is this blasted thing on? oh? ah, yes. Hello there, travelling wayfaring heroes. How goes the journey?" says Even, trying to open the talking with a casual greeting. However in a comical manner, due to his somewhat "shapely face"...Kairi, Donald and Goofy have trouble conversing with him and are unable to make a proper reply.

"W-Well anyways! ahem. Right...onto business. Dear Kairi, your grandfather Ansem the Wise has asked have you obtained the Pure Light and brought it to both Cid and Aerith?" says Even. Kairi then replies "Ah! ah...funny you should mention that actually." says Kairi, she recalls a small flashback in Time. Not long after the events of the last World, another ship much like the Gummi in design had approached the Disney model one that Kairi and the others were using. This was one in question was a customised "Fantasy" model made none other by Cid himself. The Two Gummi Ships had conversed over communications right next to each other.

"Okay, if it's all the same to you guys, we're going on ahead. Originally we were meant to rendezvous with you lot and escort the Pure Light back home...but I think you guys will be just dandy as is." says Cid, believing the Pure Light will be safer with Kairi. "Cid's right. After what you told us about the Solaeris Apostoli...it's too dangerous to be left out of your sight Kairi. Having mastered it's powers already to the extent that you have..." says Aerith, displaying her keen observational skills. "Therefore me and Aerith are going to go on ahead and scout out more Worlds for Heartless trouble. We're also going to find the Chocobos again. No doubt they were sent away from that last cause of fussing trouble as well like the rest of us." says Cid. Aerith following up "That's right...I want to make sure the Chocobos are alright across at another World. Their last home is now unavailable to them...it's pretty selfish of us, considering everything taken into account." says Aerith, blaming herself for the Chocobos losing their home...

"...I would say it couldn't be helped. But...you're right, Aerith. Yeah...we would come with, but...we've got these loose ends to tie up first. Can we trust you to take care of the rest concerning the Chocobos?" says Kairi. "Of course! you just leave that matter to us little missy. Go on, skedaddle! we don't need or want any greenhorns messing up a professional's line of work." says Cid...in his own way, offering encouragement. "Gee thanks, blockhead." says Donald, comically getting a last retort in at Cid that angers him over the communication device. "Kairi. Please deliver a message of upmost importance to lord Ansem...it concerns a certain someone amongst those at Radiant Garden." says Aerith, causing Kairi to wonder just what message she was about to receive from Aerith.

The flashback ends with Even being caught up on everything that has happened so far. "I see...I see. Yes! very astounding indeed! ! forgive me. That was the scientist in me getting all giddy...never in my lifetimes as both myself and my Nobody have I ever dreamed of such devices existing. Chrono Stigmas...you're absolutely sure that this "Voesx" said this?" says Even, Kairi having informed the scientist of what Voesx told her. "Yeah, that's right. He said that they were abominations-upfronts to Time itself. According to what Master Yen Sid said, you must have a version of yourself awaiting at both source and destination in order to Time Travel. But from what of the device that we were able to see slightly...it appeared that this Voesx guy's words were right on the money. Our friend there had taken over the Body of his previous self-each and every single time that he used the Chrono Stigma device. Does that...mean anything?" says Kairi, wondering if all this hints at an even bigger mystery.

"Hmm...I am not quite sure, but regardless. Those Solaeris thugs are causing quite a bit of a problem across the Worlds. From what you have told of them so far, they seem no different to the original Organization XIII that I as Vexen was once part of. Commanding the Nobodies, having unique weapons and elements. It all sounds too very similar to simply be dismissed as either a hunch or a coincidence. That is why finding the Seven Pure Lights should be your top priority! I know that you are concerned for the boy Sora...but keep in mind. A universe that no one is able to come back to...is a universe that I am sure that he surely wouldn't want to be apart of." says Even, believing what he thinks Sora would probably think if he were here...

"Yeah...then, I guess. We'll head back to Radiant Garden with the Pure Light first. Ienzo said something before about transferring it to a latest Replica Body?" says Kairi. Even then gleefully replies "Exacta! young woman. My latest Replicas are a work-nay, an art form of beauty! of course, it will still take some time to properly adjust them. But for the time being, one host faux Body should be enough for one Pure Light...provided that you deliver it on Time and in hands of safety. Do not misunderstand, I trust you Ms. Kairi in regards to being lord Ansem's granddaughter. However! it is a matter of earning my trust when it comes to strict matters such as these...are you sure you are up to the task?" says Even, wanting to know Kairi's resolve being where it is at in this current moment in time.

"Aw phooey! you don't sound that much different from your old Organization self!" says Donald...still having resumptions about trusting the members of the old Organization XIII. "Heh! no sweat Even. We'll be there soon enough before you can sneeze. Until then, just watch us. Kairi out!" says Kairi, deciding to turn the communications off. "Wait!? I haven't finished speaking-yet." says Even, having been hung up on...causing slight sniggers behind his back from both Aeleus and Dilan.

"Alright! phew. That was a tough talk to swallow...geez. Can't the guy cut us a break!? though. He isn't wrong about earning trust...if we're going to help others. Then we need to earn their trust, not use magic or something to curry favours with them. Don't you two think so?" says Kairi, asking for both Donald and Goofy's opinions. "Well...when you put it like that..." says Goofy, not sure what to think of at the end of the conversation.

"Bah humduck! like Unca Scrooge would say. We do what we can, wherever we can. That's just the way it goes...right Kairi!?" says Donald. Causing Kairi to reply "Yeah...I guess you're right Donald." suddenly, Kairi slaps her cheeks together. Surprising her companions until lastly saying the words "Okay! I'm revved up! we're moving out guys! it's time...to return back towards Radiant Garden!" says Kairi, having decided upon the next course of destination for the travelling trio...a new adventure was on the horizons!

To be Continued.

(I am going to finish some of the Anthology stories before resuming the main story. Oh, by the way, Donald and Goofy forgot to follow up on asking Kairi about "May your Heart Become your Guiding Key" in case anyone was wondering lol. :])


	141. Striving Path Towards

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 115: The Striving Path Towards...

Gummi /HG1AeoCYG_g

As Kairi, Donald and Goofy make way towards Radiant Garden as their next destination, making a return trip there in order to safely deliver one of the 7 Pure Lights in turn in order to provide better security for it by both Ansem the Wise and his trusted apprentices...the Gummi Ship comes under attack. A massive fleet of Heartless and Nobody based ships start an assault siege against the Gummi, refusing to let it pass...

"What the!? oh come on! they never WANT to make this easy for us, do they!?" says Kairi, complaining about the fleet that stands in the heroes' way of moving forwards. "Well DUH Kairi! that's kind of the point they always try to make!" says Donald, knowing how the Heartless and Nobodies think at this point...much to his exasperation. "Aw shucks! at this rate, we'll be late for our deadline at Radiant Garden! we sure don't want to miss that!" says Goofy, revealing that the trip back to Radiant Garden is actually on a scheduled basis for the group.

"...Hey Jiminy? how much time would you say we're allowed?" says Kairi, asking the group of heroes' official chronicler a question. "WAK! don't tell me you're actually thinking of stopping for a space dogfight with these clowns!? Kai-ri!" says Donald, trying to be stern with Kairi. "...Well Jiminy?" says Kairi, ignoring Donald, as a result earning his ire-"DON'T IGNORE ME!" shouts out Donald in a comical manner, being held back by Goofy once again to stop Donald from going into a frenzy but also in a comical manner.

"Hmm...well, I'd say we should spare at least 6 minutes fighting the bad guys and then press on, sound good Kairi?" says Jiminy, advising Kairi on the amount of minutes they should spend fighting the spaceborne enemies, with Kairi suddenly replying "6 Minutes...okay, 4 minutes it is!" says Kairi, shocking Donald, Goofy and Jiminy with her declaration of 4 minutes rather then the 6 that Jiminy just advised. She takes control of the captain's wheel...and again suddenly starts piloting the ship in a whole different way!

Resembling an ace pilot from the Star Fox franchise, Kairi quickly flies straight through and deals with all of the oncoming enemies throwing themselves at the Gummi Ship, no matter how weak and/or tough they are. After dealing with all of the "small fry" however...a massive battleship makes itself known, appearing from behind a barren planetoid in a eclipse scenery. "Uhh...ohh." says Goofy, starring right at the massive battleship that had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. "GULP! K-Kairi? now would be a good time...to scat! there's NO WAY we're going to make it through that!?" says Donald, showing great fear of the humongous enemy war fleet ship, fully ready and especially intending to destroy the much, MUCH smaller Gummi Ship.

"...It's okay Donald. Relax, take it easy...and trust me. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy...please trust me! thanks to the Pure Light...my pilot's intuition has gotten better. But it was only thanks to those last experiences of ours that I am able to properly manage it...just watch! I'll protect our Hearts and ourselves...with everything that I have got to offer!" says Kairi, wanting to prove towards her both companions and friends...that they can trust her with their lives. Although hesitant at first, Donald and Goofy decide to agree...trusting Kairi's judgement to pull them all through. Jiminy speaks as their representative...saying the following words: "Kairi...we'll trust you. We'll trust you to know...that you've got this!" says Jiminy, causing Kairi to become surprised before showing a pleasant smirk upon her face...having been entrusted with the fates of her crew.

"...Let's go everybody!" says Kairi, manoeuvring the Gummi through dangerous terrain towards the giant war fleet ship, refusing to back down in fear from it. It shoots multiple lasers and missiles aimed at the Gummi...but because the Gummi is such a small ship to begin with, the war fleet ship is finding it difficult to target the much smaller spacecraft. Destroying the asteroids in front with it's own lasers, Kairi soon issues a command to summon two Teeny Ships by the sides of the Gummi ship in order to make things easier. Finally the asteroid debris is cleared and Kairi now has a clear shot at the war fleet ship called the "Alexandr", named after the Final Fantasy Summon...and also the Head Apostle of the Solaeris Apostoli, the current enemies of the story.

"...This is going to cut it close...but...if I destroy those hanger bay doors..." says Kairi lastly, coming up with a plan to confront the Alexandr head on...

To be Continued.

(This is an Interval Chapter as I finish working on both Dawn in the Dark and Knights' Pilgrim before the next Story Arc of the main story begins.)


	142. Destroying the Enemy Flagship!

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 116-Destroying the Enemy Flagship!

Kairi continues to plough through the remaining asteroid field and the Alexandr battleship in front of her. Casting caution away to the winds of space, she uses all of the firing power of the Gummi Ship available to blast away the shield defences of the Alexandr. "Gulp! this is going to be a doozy huh Donald!?" says Goofy, gulping. With Donald "D-DOOZY!? more like WOOZY!?" Donald felt like he was going to throw up at any minute from Kairi's "reckless driving". "Hey! if you puke back there then you're paying for refurbishing Donald!" says Kairi in a serious but comical manner, warning Donald of getting sick within the Gummi Ship.

"!? UH-OH! Kairi! eyes up! look out!" says Goofy, as he points towards what the Alexandr intended to do next. It opens it's inner hulls and reveals a giant laser cannon called the "Holy Divine Judgement". "! That looks...bad. Everyone brace yourselves!" says Kairi, trying to quickly manoeuvre the ship out of harm's way. The laser cannon shoots, destroying all of the asteroids in the surrounding in the process. Leaving no cover for Kairi whatsoever...a complete "barren space".

"WAK!? There's NO WAY we can take that thing head on! we'd need a miracle in order to take it out!" says Donald, Kairi contemplating the group's next move. "...Sigh, you're right Donald. As much as I hate to admit it...we're at a disadvantage here. The Gummi's fire lasers won't do much good against that cannon the way it is now, we'll need to upgrade it. For now we're just going to have to use the warp drive and get ourselves out of here. Prepare for hyperspace jumping crew!" says Kairi, as she presses blips and blobs of buttons to retreat for the time being before all out confronting the Alexandr in the future.

"Here we go! FULL speed!" says Kairi, activating the warp and getting herself, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy onboard the Gummi Ship out of there...whilst aboard the Alexandr's central deck is seen...Larimar! "Phew...they certainly don't make our job easy for us. If they had proceeded down THIS way...they would have found Ruined Moments. Since the World of the Sola is special...it can jump from one location to the next. It was nearly unfortunate that those guys were in the vicinity when the World decided to jump here of all places. Ah well, as "fleet master" I have fulfilled my task." says Larimar, giving himself a pat on the back until suddenly, Fortuna appears and comically high kicks him into the wall.

"What was THAT all about!? you could have caught them then and there! what's with you, you idiot!?" says Fortuna, chiding Larimar for not taking action against the fleeing Gummi Ship. "OOF! ugh! ME!? I'M the IDIOT!? if you had kicked me into the glass just now, we would have been sent out into the vacuum of space!" says Larimar in a comical high-strung manner making a valid point. Fortuna however replies "Maybe you would but I would have hid behind the shutters when they would fully activate automatically, so there!" says Fortuna, using her finger to pull her eye down and mock Larimar. "Ugh...heavens give me the strength not to smite this brat with righteous judgement of thunder!" says Larimar, forming a fist in one hand whilst summoning his K'rik in the other and comically praying with it, "beseeching the heavens" to send down their wrath for him...

"...Is it really okay though? should we have let them get away like that?" says Fortuna, turning serious and asking Larimar a question. Larimar regains his composure and then replies with the words "...You're young, you'll understand one day. Just because they can't pass now doesn't mean that they won't ever overcome the hurdles that will appear in front of them. I...both like and respect people whom never give up." says Larimar, showing a smile upon his face that Fortuna takes notice of. "Hmm...you know, you could give that idiot acquaintance of mine-Rokudoku a few pointers for the future. He's always hanging around lady Alexandria as her servant in waiting...he'll never see the outside universe that is as vast and big as this if he never leaves the World of Ruined Moments!" says Fortuna, as she appears to show "great concern" for Rokudoku.

"Oh? what's this? do I detect romance in the air? heh." says Larimar before earning another high kick from Fortuna, this time comically knocking him out as she then stares out into space, watching the remains of the Gummi Ship's warp hole disintegrating upon itself after making the escape jump. Returning to Kairi's perspective, she and the others take a breather. "Ha...ha...geez. That was no good...now we've got to take the other route around." says Kairi with Donald speaking up "WHAT!? you actually wanted to fight your way THROUGH that huge battleship!? it would have been impossible Kairi!" says Donald.

"Yeah, that's true...for now. Once we get towards Radiant Garden then hopefully we can ask the shipwrights there if they can modify the Gummi's outer exterior maybe. Since Cid could have taught them how to do so before leaving RG it's worth a shot." says Kairi, taking certain facts into account. "W-Wow...that's...certainly thinking ahead." says Donald with Goofy following up "Yeah! ahyuck! Sora wouldn't have been able to think of an answer like that." says Goofy. Kairi next follows up herself by saying "Hey, asides from beauty, I've also got brains and brawn." says Kairi. Donald then comically thinks to himself the words "Ugh...I knew it. Her ego's been boosted." says Donald, thinking upon how the events of the last World have affected Kairi if not greatly...she is shown with a sure smile piloting the Gummi Ship, as the World of Radiant Garden is seen within eye distance...

Meanwhile lastly...on the nearby World itself...protesters are seen both rallying and marching towards the castle!? they are led by a man...wearing the same type of robe that "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness wore as just a floating Heart in the original KH game. The differences though is that this robe is navy coloured and has a white coloured giant nasty looking X mark throughout the entire back of the robe itself, the giant X in question resembling the X shown of the Memory Pod featured in the Roxas story-Another Space's latest Chapters!

To be Continued.


	143. Return to the Radiance

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 117-Return to the Radiance.

"...Phew! it's been a while...but, we're finally back guys!" says Kairi, raising her arms, as she looks on...at her home-World of Radiant Garden. "Your telling me! it feels like it's been forever!" says Donald, stretching his short statured arms as well. "Gawrsh, I wonder how Namine and the others are doing." says Goofy, also stretching like Kairi and Donald. After finishing their ligament warm ups does Kairi say the following "Well? let's go see them and find out!" says Kairi, eager to reunite with everyone at the castle. Both Donald and Goofy nod their heads, agreeing with the plan of action.

However...as soon as exiting the Gummi Ship onto the flower grounds next to the underground sewer entrance, suddenly, the Unversed appear again! "!? W-W-Wha!? t-the Unversed!? what are THEY doing here!?" says Donald, as the enemy Unversed made themselves known. "!? Does this mean...that...Vanitas is here!?" says Kairi, summoning her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade in defiance against the Unversed foes. Donald and Goofy equally summon their respective Mage's Staff and Knight's Shield weapons and prepare to fight alongside Kairi until again suddenly...

The Unversed are all vanquished in one fell swoop...by an overarching blade of some unknown kind! this blade was unlike any that Kairi had seen prior up to now...she gazes at both it and the wielder of the blade of whom speaks, seemingly to himself alone the words "...Hmph. Foolish creatures with no senses whatsoever. They dull my blade's edges and my warrior's prideful spirit. Well...I suppose it does not matter in the least. If I can achieve my objectives...then slaying these simple minded beasts will have to do, no matter how much it sighs me to do so." says the wielder in question...revealed to actually be...Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2, namely the KH version of him.

"H-Huh!? ah!" Kairi trembles on her legs, falling towards the ground. "W-What? what's...happening to me? what's going on here? my legs...I can't stand up!" says Kairi in her mind, because of the sheer absolute pressure that Caius' aura was giving off, she was unable to withstand it and thus did Kairi fall to the ground in the manner she has. "...Hmm? a child? leave. If you know what's good for you, you should stay indoors. Girls like you...have no place here where monsters are able to gather." says Caius, as he notices Kairi, Donald and Goofy finally before immediately mocking the former, able to correctly guess that she was "fearful" of him.

Donald and Goofy, unable to sense Caius' overwhelming aura retaliate against Caius' words with the latter speaking up in Kairi's defence whilst the former helps her up. "Hey! there was absolutely no need to say that! what kind of an introduction is that!? please apologise to Kairi!" says Goofy, trying to serve as a mediator in this currently ongoing situation. "Yeah! you tell him Goofy!" says Donald, helping Kairi back up on her feet. "...More creatures? I see. I must have...MISSED THEM." says Caius, he now unleashes his full aura against the trio before intending to strike down Donald and Goofy, seeing them as "monsters" like the Unversed from beforehand.

The two are frozen in place by the intimidating aura whilst Kairi calls out to her friends "!? DONALD! GOOFY!" shouts out Kairi, trying to save her friends by standing in front of them and shielding them...just then though. Another kind of blade blocks Caius'...revealed to be Leon's Gunblade the Revolver! "...Hey now, that's no way to treat newly arrived guests. You should simmer yourself before things get further heated..." Leon had arrived, saving the heroes from harm.

"...Tch." says Caius, backing his blade away after clashing with Leon. "LEON!" shout out Kairi, Donald and Goofy, welcoming Leon's much timed arrival to their aid. He smiles at them momentarily before redirecting his attention back at Caius "...Caius Ballad. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the coliseum matches soon? remember. Strong contestants will be there...don't waste your "almighty" strength against those...that have soon yet to match you." says Leon, as he shocks Kairi and her companions with his words. Although they may be taken as an insult from one perspective...the words themselves actually mean that Leon believes Kairi and her friends can surpass Caius, once they have both trained and levelled up enough to a certain degree. Caius withdraws his sword upon his back before turning away and leaving the parting words "...You are shrewd o Lion of Radiance. I pray...that we meet in battle before soon." says Caius, he then decides to high jump away, causing Kairi and the others great shock at how far he can jump...

"...! Kairi! what the heck was that about!? why did you try to shield us!? I thought we now trust each other...to watch one another's backs!" says Donald before anything else after quickly regaining his composure. "! S-Sorry Donald. It's just...that guy's aura. He...he was different to everyone else we've ever encountered. That guy...he...he felt as though...he was..."Darkness incarnate"." says Kairi whilst clasping her hand upon her Heart. She shocks Donald with her words before Goofy asks what does Kairi mean about them exactly "Huh? what are you talking about Kairi?" says Goofy.

"...I can't say for sure. But...his Heart. It felt...like it was in...tremendous pain." says Kairi, staring straight at both Donald and Goofy, saying what she thinks that she could feel from Caius' Heart...before the conversation could continue does Leon join in. "Sorry about that you three...though, you wouldn't be wrong kid. That guy...his name is Caius Ballad. He's...a "special" kind of guy. He's actually...one of the Radiant Garden council's newest members." says Leon, greatly shocking the heroes with his reveal about Caius being directly Connected with Radiant Garden.

"WHAAAAT!?" shout out the three like Sora, Donald and Goofy did in KH II with King Mickey revealing to them the real truth about "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness. "T-That guy...is...with YOU Leon!?" says Kairi, wondering what to make of Caius being part of Leon's group. "Yeah...like I said he's a newbie so...go easy on him. You weren't wrong...about him being like "Darkness incarnate" Kairi. Though...I won't say anymore on that matter." says Leon, turning his back to the group. "Wha!? why not!?" says Donald as he demands an answer from Leon about Caius. "...Lately stress has been building up here in RG. The people are restless...Heartless, Nobodies and other kinds have been popping up both forth and back. Even the Claymore defence system isn't able to keep up with so many..." says Leon, making his usual posture with his fingers on his forehead.

He then faces the group of heroes again and continues speaking "That's why the scientists at the castle are planning on adjusting the system in order to "retarget all hostiles". Normally...to complete such a program would have required the old Master Control Program." says Leon, greatly shocking once more Donald and Goofy upon the mention of a "certain something". "!? THE MCP!?" shouts out the two with Donald saying "Absolutely NOT!" says Donald, his feathers getting ruffled from hearing such a "drastic" idea. "Whoa, whoa. Hey easy there Donald, nothing's finalised yet..." says Leon, shrugging his arms about whilst understanding Donald and Goofy's concerns. Donald however is still not accepting of this "Finalised!? I'LL give YOU lot finalised!" says Donald before doing his angry dance.

Kairi holds him in place, wanting to know why everyone is wary. "Huh? what's this all about you guys? a Master Control Program? MCP? what are those?" says Kairi, curious on the subject. "Oh that's right! you wouldn't know Kairi. Well...to simplify it-things were getting hectic around the time we had our 1st fight with the Nobodies. In order to push them back hopefully, we tried to unlock Ansem the Wise's Database...but instead we became Data ourselves, ahyuck!" says Goofy...Kairi comically becoming lost from the Goof's words "!? W-Wha? D-Data?" says Kairi, confused as heck. "D'oh! you're making things complicated for Kairi you Goof!" says Donald with Goofy replying "Huh? I am?" says Goofy, not understanding that Kairi doesn't understand what he is trying to talk about.

"Look I'LL simplify things. Alright...these two knuckleheads and Sora, the even bigger knucklehead found a Datascape terminal that was developed by your grandfather Ansem. The Datascape is like a virtual inner World of all of RG's computer systems and programs. Ansem the Wise was using it at the time to study his thesis of the Heart before Xehanort betrayed him and then corrupted his research. When Ansem first created the terminal, he discovered that the blueprints for it were made from a corporation by the name of "ENCOM". Nobody knows today what became of ENCOM, only that it left behind a legacy in the form of two things: one was the terminal blueprints and two were protocol and guidance programs for it. Those programs were called "Tron" and the "MCP" respectively. Tron was in charge of security protocols whilst the MCP managed the overall computer based World. Unfortunately for us Humans, the Master Control Program got too cocky for it's own good and tried to wipe us all out..." says Leon, recalling the MCP incident in KH II.

"Uh huh! but thanks to Tron, we were able to delete that nasty virus of an MCP! that is...until SOMEONE brought up the topic of it again!" says Donald, remembering that Ansem apparently intends to reinstate the MCP's functions after it was deleted by Tron. "Hey look Duck it's not my call on the matter. I was against it all the way, considering how you guys and Tron went so far to get rid of the blasted thing...but Even at the castle believes that if the MCP is "properly reconstituted" and "reconstructed" from the layman works upward...then well." says Leon, revealing that the idea for the MCP's "necessary" revival was proposed by Even of all people...

"Why that no good scheming-I just KNEW he was still a bad guy!" says Donald, remembering Even's "shifty looking face" from the monitor at the Gummi Ship during the last broadcast intermission conversation. Kairi places a hand in front of Donald, stopping him from making any further accusations. "No Donald, don't think like that. Even may be "shifty looking"...but he still has the best interests of everyone at Heart. I think he wouldn't bring back this "MCP"...unless he thought there was no other way. Please tell me Leon...what about this "Tron" that was mentioned? Donald and Goofy looked ecstatic upon the mentioning of his name." says Kairi, seeing Donald and Goofy then smile about hearing of their digital friend Tron within the Datascape of Radiant Garden.

"Yeah, these guys know Tron quite well. Sora and everyone defeated the MCP and next deleted it from the servers, squashing it's bad karma for good. But...a problem has arisen. It...concerns Tron." says Leon, horrifying Donald and Goofy. "Wha!? what happened to Tron Leon!?" says Goofy, worried for Tron of which Kairi recognises from Goofy's expression alone. "Goofy...Donald." says Kairi, as she becomes worried now herself for the friend of her own friends with Donald speaking up and wanting to know about Tron "What's happened to Tron Leon!? what has happened!?" says Donald...

"...Sigh. Look you two...I'll be blunt about this. I won't mince words. Tron...has self-deactivated. He's lost...his Heart." says Leon, further horrifying Donald and Goofy, remembering a smiling Tron. Leon reveals the cause "I don't know how or why but Tron has basically shut down for all intents and purposes. His Body is still intact and in sync with all of RG's systems and programs...but that's just about it. He's entered a virtual coma...whom knows when he will awake. The scientists are preserving Tron's Body and the programs it's still running whilst induced in the virtual coma with a special safety protector system that Even devised. It's because Tron's out...that Even wants the MCP back in, fully rebooted from scratch." says Leon, revealing all of what he knows so far. "...!? Donald, you don't think!" says Goofy with Donald following up "Yeah I do Goofy, just like before, this is another case relating back to the experiences of the Realm of Sleep. Kairi, during Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery...they actually met Tron. But, he was a different version of himself there, he was called "Rinzler". From what Sora told us, Tron's "source code" was rewritten and he became the program Rinzler...could THAT have something to do with it?" says Donald, as he looks at Goofy.

"Hmm...you know? I think you're right Donald. Tron's World in the Realm of Sleep wasn't like the rest...so when Sora and Riku opened it up, do you think that that had some kind of affect on the supercomputer and Tron here?" says Goofy, trying to figure out the Connections between both The Grid from Dream Drop Distance's Realm of Sleep and Ansem the Wise's supercomputer that is technically the Space Paranoids World. "I see...I wouldn't know about you guys. But if what you say is true...then it's probable that Tron's Heart got "ejected" from his Body. It's still there inside the Datascape...but it's wandering about. It's lost...and I am banking...that it's waiting to form a "Connection" with someone. You guys following?" says Leon, Donald and Goofy devilishly smirking at what they now know what must be done next.

"...Kairi. Please...consider this a once in a lifetime favour from us. We won't ever ask you for anything afterwards again...but-" before Donald could finish, Kairi comically slaps his cheeks. "OUCH!" says Donald, his cheeks ringing like electricity. Leon becomes surprised from this before Kairi states "A friend of yours is a friend of mine...let's go save Tron!" says Kairi, having already made her decision before the conversation even ended. Donald and Goofy are surprised...but still smile from this. Leon lastly smiles to himself...saying in his head the following words "...You guys...have grown up. Especially you, Kairi. Sora...if you can see her...please lend her your strength. You should know...that she would do the exact same for you...wherever you are. The same goes for us...right? Rinoa?" says Leon, thinking...about his beloved.

To be Continued.


	144. Byte Frenzy!

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 118-Byte Frenzy!?

Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Leon walk up ahead through town past the main gates and arrive at the plaza...suddenly though-Heartless of unusual kinds started appearing! "WAK!" says Donald, becoming surprised from the Heartless' arrival. "First Unversed now Heartless!? you sure weren't kidding about both back and forth Leon!" says Goofy, summoning his Shield alongside everyone else summoning their own respective weapons. "Yeah. See what I mean? they don't let up, even for a second...but take a close look at them. Notice something?" says Leon, trying to point out about the Heartless towards the heroes about something in specific...

Kairi catches on and reveals what the specific is "Hey...don't these Heartless...all seem "blocky" for some reason? they aren't like the rest, that's for sure." says Kairi, readying her battle stance with her Keyblade. "!? Goofy! these are the Heartless...from Tron's World!" says Donald, shocking everyone present. "Y-Yeah! you're right Donald!" says Goofy in reply. "What!? what did you just say Donald!? so that means...these are "digital" Heartless then? but...that's not possible surely!" says Kairi, trying to analyse the opponents in front. "! Watch out!" Leon manages to cover Kairi from an attack by the Heartless but they cast a Shell spell on the plaza, keeping Leon locked outside whilst Kairi, Donald and Goofy are forced to fight inside against their enemies.

"Tch! this isn't good!" says Leon, cursing his "short-sightedness". "No worries Leon!" says Kairi, assuring Leon otherwise. "We've got this...we'll show you just how strong we've got! ready Donald!? ready Goofy!?" says Kairi, the two shouting out in unison "HECK YEAH!" shout out Donald and Goofy. Leon becomes surprised by the three's confidence...but smirks as a result. He decides to fight normal looking Heartless that appear outside of the Shell whilst Kairi and companions take care of the digital based ones inside of it. "...Can I trust you guys to finish up in there whilst I clean up the garbage out here?" says Leon, as Kairi, Donald and Goofy all equally shout out the words "OF COURSE!" shout out the three friends...nearly comically bursting Leon's eardrum.

Battle /BwLnHH31uV0

"Ow...loud. Very loud..." says Leon, redirecting the attention of his Gunblade towards the normal Heartless. "Let's clean up house with these Heartless Donald and Goofy!" says Kairi, at last getting ready to fight. The battle begins with Kairi taking a direct forwards lunge at the digital Heartless, destroying at least two of them. Three of them back away, only for one each to be destroyed by Donald and Goofy. The last of the three that backed away is next destroyed by Kairi before more digital Heartless appear in the wake of their purified comrades. "Dang Heartless!" says Donald, not amusing by the respawning numbers of the enemy forces. "Hmm? ! hey Donald look!" says Goofy, catching something in the corner of his eye.

Every time the digital Heartless were destroyed did they leave behind cube shaped remains...they were a combination of both the Bug Blox viruses in Coded and the Darkubes from KH III! "!? Hey those are-!?" before Donald could pick one of them up, another digital Heartless stops him and forces him away from the cube. It integrates the cube remains into itself and becomes stronger from using the cubes as a power up of some kind. "!? Uh oh! I think I get it now...Kairi and Goofy! watch out! they aren't new Heartless...they are the same Heartless we destroyed seconds ago but revived in new forms!" says Donald, revealing that the digital Heartless weren't actually multiplying but were actually "re-deploying" themselves over and over!

"Huh!? how!?" says Kairi, using her Keyblade to block force back against an attacking Heartless. "Whoa! they must be using the cubes to repower again and again to change their shapes! that's...what my captain's intuition is telling me!" says Goofy, as like Kairi he block forces back an assaulting Heartless trying to gain the upper hand. "Hmph! so now of all times that scattershot brain of yours finally thinks up something. "Oh I get it, so take out the cubes...and we take out the garbage like Leon said huh?" says Kairi, knowing now what must be done...to destroy the cubes of Darkness!

"I'm going to cast a powerful thunderclap magic spell to send all these Heartless back into specks of Data!" says Donald, making a plan for himself. "Don't you mean clumps of Data Donald?" says Goofy, slightly confused between either saying "specks" or "clumps" of Data. "Either Goofball!" says Donald, comically chastising Goofy for being his usual "Goofy" self. "Alright! let's do this! time to finish things into overdrive! the clock's ticking!" says Kairi, as she intends to destroy all the digital Heartless at once. A bar appears across the middle of the screen, showing an image of the cubes of Darkness. The bar will become completely filled once all the cubes are destroyed, to defeat the Heartless must all of the cubes be destroyed. Otherwise they will keep returning again and over...

"Ready? LIGHTNING!" shouts out Donald, casting "Lightning" instead of the normal "Thunder" magic. Lightning offers more accuracy in counterbalance with the brute power of Thunder based magic. Using Lighting does Donald pinpoint the cubes within his sight and finishes them all off in a laser circus like manner. Goofy next follows up by spitting in both his hands and rubbing them together, taking hold of his Shield with both hands now instead of just one. "Okay, here goes...CHARGE!" shouts out Goofy, unleashing what he calls the "Ox Charge" technique. By ramming into the Heartless all conveniently lined up in front of him as though they were bowling pins using super speed, Goofy becomes unstoppable with his "mighty defence also serving as mighty offence". Goofy's ears comically resemble Ox horns when charging and he is able to destroy the cubes alongside the Heartless they were integrated inside of.

"WE got them!" says Donald and Goofy in unison, applauding themselves. "Nice work you both! now...it's MY turn!" says Kairi, readying to end the fight. She decides to use the X of II Keyblade Fusion-Paopu Protection from a sense of not so very long ago nostalgia, having used the particular Keyblade Fusion back when she was last visiting Radiant Garden at the beginning of everything. Inspired by the movements of her companions' attacks, Kairi combines Thunder magic with the Shield that is the Paopu Protection. The end result becomes a cataclysmic decisive strike that Kairi calls out to be named "Ready!? alright! here is the "Scattershot Thunderclap-Forma Shield"!" says Kairi. This "Form Shield" appears to be a half of a single technique that doubles for both offensive purposes and defensive ones with Kairi using the latter method to finish off the Heartless with. Using the bluntness of the Paopu Protection's Shield does Kairi surround the edges of it with Thunder based magic. The final result is that the Thunder casted upon the Shield itself ricochets out of control, nearly harming within sight inside of the Shell spell barrier...

"WAK! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT SPELL!?" shouts out Donald, nearly caught by the Thunder ricochet. "O-Oops! sorry Donald! I'm still tweaking this new technique!" says Kairi. "Well warn us next time! huh?" a piece of glass falls atop Donald's head. Because of the magnitude of the technique was it able to break down the Shell barrier, thus falling glass made of it appears from above. "WAK!" shouts out Donald again, afraid that the glass was going to shred everyone...but it all soon fades away into beautiful crystal like dust seconds afterward, flowing upon the gentle breeze of Radiant Garden's Sky. Leon just about finishes up with the normal Heartless, as some of them retreat into the shadows of the Darkness.

"Pretty..." Kairi catches a glass shard in her head and watches it fly away as though it were a Japanese Sakura petal, vanishing into the Light beyond in the Sky of horizon. "Sigh..." sighs Donald. "Ahyuck! well I guess that takes care of that! "chuckles"" Goofy gives out one of his signature chuckles lastly...enjoying the ending of this battle against the Heartless.

To be Continued.


	145. Old Scars

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 119-Old Scars...

Kairi picks up one of the cubes remaining on the floor from the defeat of all the digital based Heartless, examining it closely. "This cube...it doesn't really give off the pressure of Darkness but still..." says Kairi, getting a foreboding feeling from the cube that she holds in her hand. Suddenly, the cube alongside all of the others on the ground float up into the air and vanish without a trace!

"What the!? they literally vanished into thin air! that's not fair!" says Donald, hating that the cubes were still somehow able to make a getaway upon the fight's end. "...Does it really matter?" shockingly says Leon, approaching Kairi, Donald and Goofy whilst giving them a rather uncharacteristic reply. "You three...really HAVE gotten strong, I'm impressed." says Leon again, remarking of the strength that he witnessed whilst fighting his own battle.

"Gawrsh Leon, it sounds like you weren't expecting us to improve on our journey." says Goofy with Donald following up the words "Yeaaaah...fess up Leon! that's the truth isn't it!?" says Donald whilst Kairi remains silent. "That's not it, I just didn't expect THIS much of an improvement from you guys..." says Leon, giving an honest answer. "Wah? well that's just basically the same thing..." says Donald, becoming down-spirited from hearing Leon's answer. "Regardless either way, Kairi...you especially have gotten strong. I'll admit of being worried...but no longer. You've gotten strong...for sure." says Leon, as he praises Kairi for her growth in "a short amount of time".

She gladly accepts the praise, realising that she can become stronger if she puts both her Heart and mind to it...for the sake of her loved ones. Just then though, Leon receives a communication from Yuffie upon a tech wristband he's wearing. "Huh? Yuffie?" says Leon, redirecting Kairi and the others' focus towards him. "Leon! you've got to come back quick! things are looking REAAAAL bad over here at the castle! me, Dilan and Aeleus are doing all we can but...the peoples are knocking down on "heaven's door" so to speak!" says Yuffie through the communicator, shocking the group of heroes.

"Tch! dang it. This isn't good...looks like the people have finally reached their boiling point. No wonder it was empty around the plaza here..." says Leon before Kairi replies "Leon? what's-what's going on? is grandpa Ansem alright!?" says Kairi, deeply concerned for her grandfather, Ansem the Wise. "...Sigh. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you during your last visit...in fact, you should have already caught on back then. But...didn't the residents around RG seem particularly "trouble" to you guys? as a way of an expression. What I mean is...did they not seem at all "hateful" to you three when you first arrived?" says Leon, trying to relay something for Kairi and companions to figure out.

"Hmm...you know come to think of it, there were a group of people that seemed distraught about something. Is that what you are talking about Leon?" says Goofy, the first to catch on. "Very astute Goofy, yeah...ever since we "allowed" Ansem the Wise back into power and become the ruler of Radiant Garden again. The public...didn't take very well with that. Even with an official statement about "a traitorous apprentice" that stole Ansem's name by Ansem himself, everyone didn't believe it. For a while now ill feelings have been brooding and now it seems they have finally reached their boiling point. As head of the RG council, I thought it best to leave things be and let the peoples cool their heads off...I see now that was wrong. No...actually, that's just an excuse. All this...is my fault." says Leon, realising that the current situation could have potentially been avoided...if he had made more input into it.

"D'oh…" says Donald, lament the current situation. "...We'll talk on the way, grandfather needs us! let's go!" says Kairi, not wanting to waste a precious moment of time. Surprising Leon and the others, they nods their heads and agree before rushing on ahead to the castle...not noticing someone watching them from within the shadows. A few minutes later, Leon talks whilst running. "You're probably thinking that the old man could have avoided all of this if he revealed the name of the "traitorous apprentice" to "make things official"..." says Leon, as Kairi replies "...The thought did cross my mind, yeah." says Kairi. "How come Ansem the Wise didn't say anything about Xehanort and that he stole his name Leon?" says Goofy, wondering why Ansem wouldn't give out Xehanort's name to reveal the truth and clear Ansem's own name...

"To put bluntly from a point of view, the old fool is a glutton for punishment. Despite everything that happened...he still views Xehanort as one of his apprentices. Not only that but Ansem believes to accept this "punishment of his actions" as his "fate"...he doesn't want anymore negative feelings to brood between both him and the people, yet he knows they won't be satisfied unless their Hearts demand for "justice"...that's why Ansem the "Wise" is going to offer himself up like he was a sacrificial pawn on a chessboard. Tch! he's only making things more complicated!" says Leon, not liking the way things are playing out right now.

"...Grandpa. No..." says Kairi, knowing the kind of man Ansem the Wise to be...and that he would atone for past mistakes, absolutely no matter what. "Don't worry Kairi! we're gonna settle things nicely between everyone! that should hopefully make things smooth sailing." says Goofy, without knowing, he makes a pun on the raft that Kairi, Sora and Riku were planning to use. Causing Kairi to remember the hard work that was put into making it...smiling from Goofy's words as the result. "Yeah, you're right Goof. It's true...nothing in life is for free. If you want to achieve something then, as Tamina said back at The Bayou...you've got to make it through with hard work!" says Kairi, taking the wisdom that Tamina offered her both to and/or in account with Donald and Goofy smiling themselves.

They nearly reached the castle up ahead...only to be blocked by thousands of protestors. "Get out here!" says one protestor, followed by a 2nd protestor "Fraud!" says the 2nd protestor. Another protestor speaking up "It's YOUR FAULT that our World was dragged into Darkness!" says the 3rd protestor with a 4th protestor also lashing out. "To HECK with your research! we don't want you here anymore, you lunatic!" says the 4th protestor. A 5th and final protestor then says finally "Why should we stipulate to Ansem "the Wise"'s rule!? it's because of his rule that we lost our home so many years ago! and now our so called heroes-the Radiant Garden council are actually working alongside that madman! I say enough is enough! get out here Ansem! we want your head-no, your HEART! if you are a true man seeking to compensate us then prove it! STOP HIDING AND SHOW YOURSELF!" shouts out the last protestor, rallying the other protestors with his words after saying the word "Heart", knowing somehow that Ansem's research was about the term of "Heart"...

"Gulp! this is bad...like, very bad." says Donald, biting his fingers from seeing the thousands of protestors rallying forth against Ansem the Wise...the sight saddens Kairi but also shows an expression of determination upon her face. "...Guys. We won't be able to stop things the way they are now with so many people in front. We need to get around them and through the castle gates on the other side to try and reason with them. We're going to need...to find a secret passage." says Kairi, trying to remember from the hazy Memories of her childhood during her times at Radiant Garden's castle if such a passage was available or not. "...Pssh! hey! you guys! you looking for a way into the castle?" suddenly, a mysterious stranger whom speaks in a casual appear calls out to Kairi and the others.

"Hi there, the name's Vaan. If you're looking for a way into the castle then I know how. It's an old rumour that some kids back in the day knew of a way to sneak in. I'm planning to use this route myself, wanna come with?" says the stranger, revealing himself to be the KH version of Vaan from Final Fantasy XII. "This guy...he reminds me of Sora? no, more like Ventus maybe?" says Kairi as she walks up to Vaan. "This guy...seems to be sketchy?" says Donald, making a 1st impression of Vaan whilst Goofy makes his own impression. "This guy...sure is nice enough to help us out!" says Goofy in his head. Kairi is unsure, Donald is untrusting as usual and Goofy is the reverse of Donald and thinks of Vaan to be trustworthy respectively all inside their minds.

Leon follows after Kairi and the others after they were called by Vaan, Leon is then revealed to know Vaan with the following words "...!? It's YOU again! the marketplace thief! what? you're trying to steal from the castle now too whilst everything is going on?" says Leon, drawing his Gunblade. "THIEF!?" call out Kairi, Donald and Goofy in unison. "What!? n-no! I just want to explore the underground caverns of the castle, that's all!" says Vaan, trying to shrug his way out away from Leon. He stops Vaan though and says the words "Yeah right. Sorry, but as things currently stand I don't have time for you. I'll just use my authority to have you locked up for the time being..." says Leon. Because of the rioting against the castle, he doesn't want to deal with two things at once when the situation is very problematic. Although he doesn't like it, he tries to make the decision to arrest Vaan. "What!? no!? I wasn't trying to start anything I swear!" says Vaan, however Leon refuses to listen...knowing that there are places to be and people to meet in this serious timing...

Kairi stops Leon before he could arrest Vaan, shocking both him and especially Vaan. "Kairi!?" says Leon, confused by Kairi's actions. "It's okay Leon, we're...familiar with "thieves" at this point. And besides...I don't sense him to be a bad guy. And even if he WAS going to steal anything...we wouldn't let him, right you guys?" says Kairi with both Donald and Goofy nodding their heads in sure enough agreement. This takes Vaan aback...despite just meeting them, since they have spoken up "in defence for him"...Vaan cannot help but take a sigh and reveal the truth of his actions. "Sigh...okay look. The truth is that maybe I was possibly going to steal something...but it was only for the orphanage here in Radiant Garden. After...we lost this World to Darkness and the Heartless, a lot of us kids lost families and had no one to turn towards when we finally returned here back to our home. I was the oldest so it fell upon me to look out for my fellow orphans...if I steal then I would only steal to survive. Ever since funding by Ansem the Wise for the orphanage stopped...things got hectic. The adults weren't making things any better, all they kept talking about was their disdain for Ansem. I mean, how we can judge a guy...if you know him to not have done anything wrong?" says Vaan, showing that he possesses an honest Character through and through, able to see at especially first glance that Ansem the Wise has not done anything wrong whatsoever.

"!?" Kairi becomes greatly shocked by Vaan's words but more so his sincerity. Seeing within his eyes...she momentarily sees a silhouette of Sora where Vaan stands until it fades away and she sees Vaan as himself again. "...Leon, I have a favour. Please stay here and attract everyone's attention. Because you're with the council, they should be occupied with you. We'll go with Vaan and meet up with Grandpa Ansem." says Kairi, ultimately trusting Vaan, much to the shock of everyone else. "...You sure?" says Leon, as he seems to have thought the same plan in mind kind of. "! You don't...mind?" says Vaan, asking Kairi. "Like I said, we won't allow you to steal, stealing is wrong after all. But...because I know Ansem the Wise, I'm sure we can be able to help you. You said the funding was cut for your orphanage...the council couldn't have been behind that. I don't think Even would have used the funding for the MCP's restoration either...the council and Grandpa Ansem, as well as his apprentices are working towards the peaceful times of this World here again...they wouldn't sacrifice the people to obtain "peace". Peace...is something only cultivated in the Hearts...of a Kingdom united." says Kairi, as she places a hand upon her Heart...showing a resolve of steel through her expression.

Although Vaan more or less hasn't got a clue about what Kairi is talking about, he is still touched by her words. "...Alright then. If you can keep that promise you made just now...I'll show you way." says Vaan, intending to keep his word of which Kairi smiles by from. "Alright, get going you lot. I'll cover the rear so no one sees you take your leave." says Leon, making sure that no one sees Kairi and the group go on ahead and follow Vaan. "Yeah, be careful Leon!" says Kairi, wanting Leon to keep himself safe. "Go...I don't need "extra baggage" worrying for me." says Leon, comically mocking the heroes. Donald is unable to see the comic side of it though and before he could cause a fight about it does Goofy both grab and lift him up upon his shoulder, knowing that everyone must move on ahead...to help Radiant Garden.

Lastly though...the man with the navy coloured robe from before is able to witness Kairi and the others secretly make their way into the castle at the head front of the rioting before smirking to himself devilishly.

To be Continued.


	146. Remembrance

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 120-Remembrance.

Vaan leads the way for the heroic group of Kairi, Donald and Goofy into the underground caverns of Radiant Garden's castle straight up towards it. "Ugh...please, PLEASE don't tell me that this is an industrial sewer pipeline?" says Donald, smelling "ALL kinds of odours" whilst the group made their way upwards. Vaan replies by answering Donald's "question"-"Yeah, how did you know?" says Vaan, confirming Donald's "fears". "D'oh...knew I should have taken a turn back route." says Donald...not amused.

"So Vaan, how do you know of this passage? I used to live in Radiant Garden but in all that time, there was never anything...quite like this." says Kairi, sharing her disquiet with Donald about having to travel through again a sewer passage, having traversed one not very long ago. "Used to? what? you're saying you now live outside the city's borders? hmm. I guess there are people like that after all...well at any rate, about what you were saying just now. It started with an old rumour that a decade ago, two kids around our age had actually used this passageway to sneak into the castle. Of course, they got themselves found out and were chucked away by the castle guards as a result. Even so, the passageway became popular as a rumour despite the guards plugging the route. It was only recently like a year or two ago I think that the passage was somehow opened again. Since then I decided to steal from the castle only the essentials for money in case the orphanage was running low on food. The overseers that are at the orphanage are too busy rioting...that's why I as the eldest orphan have to step up!" says Vaan, revealing how he knew of the passageway and one reason of why he steals...

"Hmm..." says Kairi, as she starts to wonder about a few things. "Gawrsh Donald, don't you think this passageway...is kind of familiar?" says Goofy, Donald replying "I don't know, beats me." says Donald, not giving too much thought on the matter. "Still..." says Goofy, as he ponders more on the route full of crystals the heroes were undertaking to reach the castle, for some reason, he felt a feeling...of reminiscing. "Okay, we're here you guys. Heads up, this sewer tunnel entrance is a lot older then we are. Hup!" says Vaan, as he begins both twisting and turning the sewer valves that will open up the route ahead. After fully opening the way up, the tunnel comes into full focus.

"W-Wow!" says Kairi, as she had now entered a road-line full of nothing but crystals. The image that appeared to her mind's imagination from gazing at the crystals was that of a "flower garden", where all the flowers were nothing but crystals alone. "Whoa..." says Goofy, equally amazed. "Such sparkling prettiness...I wonder if we can pickaxe them." says Donald, the idea of money appearing to his own mind's imagination. "You like? it is beautiful. This is my favourite route to travel in the caverns, you won't find crystals like these anywhere else in Radiant Garden. Of course I would advise not to pick at them, who knows what will happen to the crystal fissure here." says Vaan, namely towards Donald, recommending for him not to upset the stable landscape just in case.

"You're not wrong about the beauty of it, that's for sure. Oh yeah! I forgot! we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Ahem, my name is Kairi. That's Goofy and he's Donald." says Kairi. "Ahyuck! better late then never huh?" says Goofy. "Yeah-yeah, enough of the pleasure greet!" says Donald. "Vaan was it? thanks for taking us to the castle. You don't know...how much that will mean to us." says Kairi, as Vaan starts to blush from Kairi's womanly charms and faces away from her. "Y-Yea, sure. I don't mind...as long as you said that Ansem the Wise could help everyone at the orphanage. If he can do that then I don't have a problem helping you guys out in the slightest." says Vaan, as everyone walks down the passageway of crystals.

"Oh? so you're just helping us out because it benefits you?" says Donald, testing Vaan's answer of reply. "...I would be lying if I said no. But you guys...you went out on a limb for me from being arrested. If you hadn't...I probably wouldn't have been able to trust you all with the truth about my circumstances. The fact that you did, even when you especially didn't have to...shocked me. So I figured if you guys weren't going to lie then I won't either." says Vaan, giving his reply towards Donald, causing him to itch the back of his head, now feeling bad for testing Vaan's answer.

"I-I see...then, thank you for trusting us Vaan. You...really are a unique guy." says Kairi, having observed Vaan so far and says what she thinks about him. This causes Vaan to further blush, still facing away from Kairi and only looking back at both Donald and Goofy. "T-Thanks, most people just say I am annoying and I don't have any tact...what DOES tact mean by the way?" says Vaan, showing that he can actually...be clueless about some things in general. "Oh brother...Sora was a numbskull, but YOU take the cake Vaan!" says Donald, cooling down Vaan's embarrassment by getting him heated up with comical banter.

"W-Wha!? I resent that! huh? wait. Sora? whose Sora? is he a friend of you three?" says Vaan...suddenly causing Kairi, Donald and Goofy to stop walking. He looks back at them, wondering if it was something that he said. "...You could say that yeah, heh." says Kairi, as she starts to speak up about Sora towards Vaan. "Sora...he was a very good friend of ours, he still is. We're actually...looking for him right now. We hope that Ansem the Wise can help us with that..." says Kairi, crossing her fingers in a manner similar to how Vanille from Final Fantasy XIII used to. "Ehhh...sounds like he's a pretty cool guy. Alright then! why not? I'll help you guys if I can. I probably won't be much...but you can count on me when it seriously counts!" says Vaan, deciding to help Kairi and the others, even without their permission to do so. "Really? well that's a trait you AND Sora both share! always meddling..." says Donald, remembering that the heroes still have their work cut out for them, even nowadays...

The tight fissure passage soon expands to a more circular area upon arriving at it. "Phew! more room to breathe in air." says Goofy, trying to recover his breathing from walking the road-line. "I should have expected no less from a wielder of the Keyblade, good for you." says both shockingly and surprisingly appearing from above is the strange and mysterious man in the navy coloured robe, having been sitting on a crystal from atop for who knows how long and had awaited Kairi's arrival to this "stage". "!? Another Solaeris!?" without warning, Kairi summons her Keyblade that Vaan immediately takes notice of.

"...You compare me to them? no. I am not Solaeris Apostoli...I am "Mzza Luna". They whom were once Solaeris...but no longer. My name is "Howlite". It is a pleasure to greet you..."former" Pure Light of the Seven." says the individual calling himself Howlite whilst mocking Kairi. "!? Mzza Luna!? more enemies!? oh come on already! first Maleficent, then Organization XIII, next the Solaeris and NOW THESE GUYS!? enough is enough already!" Kairi, becoming very displeased with the numbers of enemies that keep increasing over time...however, this Howlite is quick to "correct" Kairi's words. "...? You seem to misunderstand, I am not your "enemy". At least I am not your "enemy" per say...I am rather just a "forceful guide" instead." says Howlite, Kairi however refuses to believe his words. "Yeah RIGHT! every single one of our enemies have been "forceful guides"! what makes you so special!?" says Kairi, wanting to know the difference between both the Solaeris Apostoli and the Mzza Luna...

"...Unlike the Solaeris, we believe in carving out our very own Destinies. Not one ordained by the "eyes of fate" by the "Calling of E". You can choose to believe my words or not, I could care less." says Howlite, mentioning something called the Calling of E. "Huh? Calling of...E? "eyes of fate"? what are you talking about!? just WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" shouts out Kairi, starting to lose her temper with the ever-growing actions of the Solaeris and other similar factions. "! Kairi calm down!" says Goofy, trying to help Kairi not lose her reasoning in this moment. "He's right, this guy is fishy. He's trying to wine you up...don't let him." says Vaan, as he places a hand upon Kairi's shoulder, trying to help her understand. "! … Phew. Sigh...yeah, you're right Vaan. Thanks, you too Goofy." says Kairi to both Vaan and Goofy as Donald comically thinks in his head "What about me!?" thinks Donald.

"...Heh heh. You are strong...no wonder the Solaeris have their eyes on you. Be mindful though...the bonds you create? they will seek to manipulate them if they can destroy the Darkness with their branding of Light. We the Mzza Luna or "Half Moon" only wish...to preserve the wishes of the ancient Tsu-Khi tribe. They once believed that Light and Darkness should coexist...we believe the same. We could be called extremists...but, we do NOT care. Our goals...lie beyond. the Heart of Kingdom Hearts MUST be safeguarded, there is...no other way." says Howlite, starting to speak in riddles more or less. "Now what are you talking about!? look! I have no idea about any of this! Calling of E, Tsu-Khi or whatever! I have only one goal...one mission! and that...is to bring Sora back! I won't let enemies interfere with that, no matter what!" says Kairi, without warning, she uses "speed of Light" to disappear from the side of the heroes, around the side of Howlite!

"Did she just teleport!?" says Vaan, wondering how Kairi was able to do what she did just now. "KAIRI!" shout out both Donald and Goofy, worried what was going to happen. "If I can break that mask of his, we'll be one step closer to figuring everything out!" says Kairi, revealing that Howlite is wearing the very same kind of masks that both the Solaeris and Trionfi wear to cover their faces. She tries to strike them with her Keyblade...but it avails her not. He had already guessed her intentions and grabs Kairi tightly by her face, squeezing it whilst kicking away her Keyblade into a nearby crystal and latching it in place.

"You think you are AWARE of EVERYTHING? foolish former Light. They are all gathering now...even as we speak. Lights and Darknesses...but, you have no part to play there just yet. I think I'll have you explore the deep inner Memories of these caverns, after that? who knows. Just know this though...time is of the essence! you should hurry and "find yourself". May your Heart...be your Guiding Key." says Howlite, greatly shocking Kairi with the phrase of the ancient Keyblade Wielders. "H-HUH!? my father's...Kagido catchphrase!? how do you-AH!?" before anything else happens, a bright Light shines in Howlite's other hand. Donald and Goofy were prepared to charge at Howlite whilst Vaan was intending to stop them...but the bright Light transports Kairi and everyone elsewhere in the caverns! Howlite lastly says the words "Sorry...but even "correcting balance"...can be a nasty job." says Howlite, genuinely meaning his words before vanishing to somewhere else in a similar manner that a Ninja would...Kairi's Keyblade latched into the crystal then fades to Light...returning wherever it's master is in the caverns...

To be Continued.


	147. Remembrance-Destiny

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Chapter 121: Remembrance-Destiny.

...On a familiar World...with familiar islands...is seen someone starring out from the mainland beach. It is a middle aged portly looking fellow, almost resembling the Monopoly man. He is seen wearing a straw hat...carrying a Japanese Bokken sword in his hand. After finishing staring out to the sea, he decides to begin training with the wooden sword, apparently having been training with it before taking a break...

A few minutes later, he starts to get tired and tries to catch his breath. "...You're not going to get any younger just so you know, "Hikaru"." says another middle aged individual appearing at the beach, this time it is a woman. Although she is middle aged, she looks quite young for her age. She identifies the middle aged man to be named Hikaru. Of whom replies towards the woman and reveals her own name to be called "...Just because I am old, doesn't mean I can't get practice in...Hikari." says the man named Hikaru...with the woman named Hikari in truth actually not only his beloved wife...but the two of them together...are actually Kairi's foster parents at the Destiny Islands!

They sit at nearby steps...contemplating certain things. "Here, a drink of cold "Paopu juice" for you my dear, they say it brings couples even further closer together, fuu fuu." says Hikari, trying to tease her husband. "Knock it off with that stuff woman, act your age-OOF!?" Hikaru is then smacked right on the head with a coconut in Hikari's hand. "I'M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE SAYING MY HUSBAND?" says a very, VERY scary looking Hikari...causing Hikaru to gulp with a relaxed expression of fear upon his face. Minutes afterwards...the two begin to properly talk. "...She's out there you know." says Hikari...with Hikaru replying "...Yeah, I know. Kairi...is old enough now to make her own decisions. What she does with her life...is up to her." says Hikaru, showing the upmost of faith in his foster daughter.

"Why Hikaru! I never expected YOU of all people to say that, especially since you used to pamper the girl, fuu fuu." says Hikari, amused by her husband. "Woman get your eyes checked. I never pampered her...that's why Kairi turned out the way she has. She become strong only through your raising whilst I was selfishly attending to my Kagido dojo...I am laughable as a parent." says Hikaru, drinking down his glass of Paopu juice that was offered to him by his wife. "Hmm...maybe. But you know...Kairi actually gets more of your mannerisms then mine, as a matter of fact. Hikaru...do you remember when we found out from the doctors that we couldn't have kids? I was...actually Heartbroken. And then one rainy night, as it so happens, there was a small girl whom was crying endlessly. I both knew and didn't knew...from then on, that our lives would change...all for the more and better. You found out about her from a friend of the family, a son of his and their friend brought the girl to the orphanage and when you found out the situation concerning her, you decided to adopt her. You knew didn't you? that I would immediately accept her into the family." says Hikari, as she playfully pushes the old Hikaru's head back and forth in a semi comical manner.

"...I truthfully didn't know if you would have approved or not Hikari, regardless of the circumstances back then. But...a child without a family deserves to have one, because Connections...are what we have in this universe. I know...having "sailed" here from another World. I intended to tell Kairi when the time was right...but then." says Hikaru, recalling an earlier point in time when he saw Kairi...with eyes devoid of life, this...was following the events of KINGDOM HEARTS III. Hikari becomes saddened from the conversation, as she too saw Kairi not very long ago during a time following the aforementioned events. "...Kairi. My sweet girl...she lost the one whom she thought she finally found a Connection with in this World." says Hikari, tears starting to form in her eyes. Hikaru clears away the tears forming on her face however, as he smiles directly at his wife.

"...Kairi felt welcomed as being part of our family, she never once said that she denied that-that she denied us as her parents. We always made sure to protect her no matter what...the only thing that we couldn't protect her from, no matter how much we would want to...is Heartbreak." says Hikaru, starring out towards the dusk setting across the view of the islands in sight. "...Sora. The boy had that much of an effect on Kairi...he was...special to her. I knew Sora could be trusted...that's why I had hoped that one day, well...he and Kairi...hmm." says Hikaru, stroking his mustache. "Kairi loved us, there was no denying that. But still...she needed to Connect with others around her, to help her open up to this World and hopefully become friends with her. Sora and his friend Riku were the ones to help Kairi achieve that. Afterwards she started to make more friends...and things turned out the way that they did. It was Riku's father that received a poorly written message smeared by the rain from both his son and the son's friend Sora about a certain girl at the orphanage, no doubt Sora wrote it, hence the poorness in quality heh." says Hikari, trying to alleviate herself through remembering fond times after becoming saddened earlier.

"Yes...without even bothering to look at the contents, that bungle-head "Riki" sent me a message I couldn't even make sense of! I was wandering all over the island with my assistants trying to find the place that was mentioned in the written letter! it only took me about an hour to realise that it was actually talking about the orphanage! d'oi…" says Hikaru, comically facepalming himself...remembering the stormy and rainy night that he ran all over the main inland island. "Still...despite how things turned out for me personally that night, as you said, things became the way they are up to now...Kairi found truest friends to call her very own. Sora and Riku were both adamant with their respective feelings to protect Kairi...so I decided to allow them to make a promise to her. With a wooden sword in hand under a shooting star, one of those boys made that promise. How the wooden sword factored in was because I decided to teach them beginner's swordplay to help fulfil their promise. Those boys were naturals, they soon immediately drifted away from the Kagido style of fighting and adapted their own custom styles of sword fighting. I felt the Kagido was being left behind to be honest..." says Hikaru, comically more or less calling himself an old fogey.

"...Yet still, YOU gave those two the chance to keep the promise of protecting Kairi. Not just towards Kairi herself...but both me and you too." says Hikari, ultimately revealing that Hikaru-the mayor of the Destiny Islands is actually both Sora and Riku's mentor in swordsmanship. "...The Destiny Islands fell to Darkness and we alongside the islands. The only ones to survive the tragedy were Sora, Riku and Kairi. Kairi because of her Light, Riku because of his Darkness...but Sora..." says Hikaru, as he starts to wonder about something that appears in his mind. "...Dear?" says Hikari, confused. "Hmm...at any rate, the three friends would not reunite until a year later...it was then that Sora and Riku together appeared before me. It was a month after their return to the islands...after receiving all of the pent up, hashing out emotions of their families to learn of the boys' survival." says Hikaru...recalling a certain flashback, taking place sometime after the events of KINGDOM HEARTS II...

"WHAT!? YOU BOYS WANT ME TO TEACH YOU PROPER KAGIDO!? AWAY WITH YOU! I HAVE NO TIME FOR FOOLISH YOUTHS...that would be so cruel enough to leave their relatives believing them dead." says Hikaru, closing his Kagido dojo's doors to both Sora and Riku, as they posture in a Japanese based apologetic manner. "It's not like that Sensei! things, well..." says Sora, knowing that he must keep secret about the outside World. Riku then decides to step in and save face for Sora by saying the words "Sensei! truth be told...us and Kairi were going to set out on a raft! we weren't planning on telling anybody. Especially our parents...we feared that they would hold us back. What we didn't take into account...was the rainy storm of "that night", the storm...that swallowed the islands whole. If you are willing to forgive us, I promise that me and Sora will work both every day and every night to make up for the Hearts we trampled on, I swear it!" says Riku, giving his promise whilst Hikaru is actually listening on the other side of the closed doors.

"...And? what of you boy? what do YOU intend to do?" says Hikaru on the other side, questioning Sora's resolve specifically...knowing of Kairi's feelings. "...I-" before Sora could give his answer in the flashback does it abruptly end. Returning to moments afterward though "And THEN those idiotic youths had the gall to leave the islands yet again! the NERVE! after all that I did for them, that was the thanks I got!? BAH!" says Hikaru, talking about when Sora and Riku went to undertake the Mark of Mystery Exam. "...And then..." says Hikari with Hikaru following up "...Yeah...the Keyblade War." says Hikaru, as he has presented a greatly shocking revelation...that he and Hikari know of the Keyblade War!

"...Sora fell during that confrontation. They won...but they also lose. Now our dear Kairi...is seeking to get everything back. We have no part to play in that story...not yet, anyways. Soon...very soon. The trio of Destiny-Kairi, Sora and Riku will soon learn...of the TRUE nature why my Kagido style is practiced. After all...it was formed in the war torn home-World of mine...the Star Shrine." says Hikaru, as he stands up from the steps and holds out his Bokken towards the sun, having finally faded into the background.

To be Continued.


	148. Remembrance-Memory Voyage

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 122-Remembrance: Memory Voyage.

Howlite is seen having transported to the Dark Maw...being greeted by someone. "...You shouldn't have interfered. Now you've become involved...with no possibility of turning back." says "greeting" Howlite...is the both strange and mysterious black haired individual from Roxas' story-Another Space. "Oh? so...you're MY replacement eh? the new wielder of the Judgement Arcana...tell me, who are you?" says Howlite, revealing that the black haired individual wearing the mask of the Solaeris Apostoli is actually his replacement and that Howlite himself was the previous Judgement Arcana of the Solaeris' Trionfi Arcana sub group.

"...My name is "Nuvola Angelo Cane". If that's a mouthful for you then just call me "Giovanotto Xazko"." says the black haired individual as he introduces himself, going by two names rather then just one. "...You know? those are both mouthfuls. Why don't I be respectful and call you "Cane Xazko", that works just fine doesn't it?" says Howlite, as in a comical manner, he tries to reach a "middle ground" with the one now dubbed Cane Xazko...of whom becomes with slightly ire at Howlite's annoyance towards him. "...Whatever, fine. It doesn't change the fate...of which that I must dispose of you. Because of you, Destiny has slightly shifted and NOT in "our" favour..." says "Xazko", apparently representing both the Solaeris Apostoli and the Trionfi Arcana against Howlite whom appears to represent the Mzza Luna...

"...OUR favour? well gee whiz, you make it sound like...that you "wish" to follow Destiny whatever it has in store for you, eh? I am no fool. You can choose to live like that...but...leave others out of it. They have a right...to choose for themselves, of course." says Howlite...almost sounding like a good guy with emphasis on the almost. Becoming more with ire towards Howlite, the former predecessor of the Judgement card...does Xazko decide to turn the tide, as it were. Changing things around...he wishes to do battle against Howlite and "rain hellish like judgement down upon him". Xazko summons his choice of weapon...a large double handed blade, modelled after the Nobody Insignia.

"...Are you ready? no set time limit. First one who runs out of "stocks"...is the winner." says Xazko, treating the impending as though it was a game. "...Heh. You...seem like a fun guy to challenge. Alright! I'll accept your duel...let's...open the game!" says Howlite before summoning his own choice of weapon, revealed to be a gauntlet, also modelled after the Nobody Emblem. The two face each other off with the equivalent of death stares but without any signs of killer intent behind them. Intending to begin their fight...they automatically charge at one another with only the respective sounds of their weapons echoing throughout the Dark Maw.

/96iiR06INTM

Meanwhile back at Radiant Garden's castle are seen both Dilan and Aeleus, trying to fend off the incomers also trying to invade the castle's front gates. "Bah! this is no good Aeleus! we cannot hold out for long!" says Dilan, using his spear to push back the peoples, rioting amongst themselves harshness filled words towards the guards. Aeleus first catches his breath whilst simultaneously holding off the public and replies "...Hah! we must hold out Dilan! Even said that he can get that MCP up and running again. But we must stand our ground here and now...surely that program can help put the peoples' minds at ease. Once it augments the Claymore's targeting strength against the Heartless...the public can once more rest in peace and happiness. It's because they won't listen to us right now...that we must make it up towards them through action! only then will our duty be both served and carried out." says Aeleus, trying to encourage Dilan to stand his ground...despite the reluctance of both the latter and even Aeleus himself. Having trouble believing his own words...not putting much faith into the MCP program changing things for the better of Radiant Garden.

Ansem the Wise looks out from a window high atop in the castle in his library, as Ienzo cautions him to hide. "Lord Ansem! you must hide yourself, please! there is no telling what the townsfolk might do if they see you from there!" says Ienzo, trying to warn...his grandfather from becoming a willing open target. "...So I am supposed to just hide? is that it Ienzo? no. I am done skulking about within the Darkness...it's high time that I faced my subjects and answer for my crimes against them. Please do not hold it against them...hold it against me. I am the one whom led this World to ruin...not Xehanort. It was my research that corrupted you six and led Radiant Garden to becoming the nesting grounds of the Heartless that was Hollow Bastion. If I am ever atone for ALL of my crimes...then I must do so standing in the Light, not in the Dark. One day you will understand Ienzo...as my promising successor." says Ansem, as he places a hand upon Ienzo's shoulder before then taking his leave...intending to face the peoples of Radiant Garden. Before he could leave however, he is suddenly knocked out from around a bookcase by Even using knockout gas.

"!? Even! what are you doing!?" says Ienzo, demanding to know what Even is thinking. Even helps Ansem to a nearby study desk and chair, resting him peacefully onto the latter's seat. "...Please forgive me Ienzo but...we cannot have lord Ansem sacrifice himself, not when he has so much left to achieve...you know that too don't you?" says Even, trying to reason with Ienzo. Ienzo cannot find a reason to deny Even's words but still-"...Still! why did you use knockout gas against lord Ansem like that!? my grandfather!" says Ienzo, wanting to remain Even that Ansem is not a "young bunny" anymore. "Lord Ansem is needed to complete the final research on the "Seven Vessels"! Namine is in the midst of watching over the Replicas being prepared for them as we speak. Any other time speaking to the public would have been fine...but now is the upmost of priorities! we don't have time wasting on the complaints of the public...when we must guarantee the future of our World from Darkness. I might sound like I am being desperate Ienzo...but I am not, truly." says Even, trying to convince Ienzo...of whom appears to be convinced, albeit begrudgingly.

"...Sigh, alright then. If you have a plan then let's hear it. I want to know...what you plan to scheme, Even." says Ienzo, asking Even about his next course of action. "Hmph. You should still show your seniors some respect, fledging scientist. At-any-rate though...in order to finalised the success ratio at 100% for the Seven Vessels, the old MCP system is required. Without the Tron system otherwise in it's place...things will become hectic. Bytes of the MCP's former mainframe still remain intact and all we have to do is "jolt" them a little bit. If we could avoid using the MCP that Xehanort planted within the supercomputer...I would have found a way already. But everything else is a no go Ienzo, I have exhausted all other options!" says Even, trying to state the seriousness of the matter he speaks of. "...Maybe not ALL options. There is one...but it is a bit of a gamble. If you will trust this "fledging scientist"...I might know what to do. I was hoping though for Kairi's return here first...but alas, we have no time left as you said Even." says Ienzo, taking Even by surprise, as the former says "there is a way"...

...Elsewhere, back at the caverns...Kairi finds Awakening...alone and in a Castle Oblivion like structured hallway of all things.

/VO56KGrIMHw

"...Owie, that hurt...yet again." says Kairi as she sits up on her legs before then standing up and whipping off the dust from her clothes. "...Huh? where...is this? this isn't...the caverns." says Kairi, taking a slow look around at her surroundings. "Do you wish to move forwards?" suddenly approaching Kairi from out of a Corridor of Darkness...is Aqua's old Keyblade Armour!? Kairi summons her Keyblade in defence, not knowing what to make of the new "guest". "...? Huh? wait a second. That armour..." says Kairi, as she then recalls seeing Terra's armour back in KH III at the Keyblade Graveyard. "It's just like Terra's! but...what is it doing here?" says Kairi, wanting to know the mystery behind the Keyblade Armour standing in front of her.

It speaks with a hollow sounding and husky like version of the real Aqua's voice, wanting Kairi to answer it's questions. "I am a suit, a relic from a decade long past. I have seen...many Memories. Past, Present and Future...all Connected. Away from my master, I have gained sentient conscience. And now I wish to know again...do you wish to move forwards?" says the armour, asking Kairi the same question again. Kairi folds her arms and ponders what does the armour exactly mean? starting to get tired of everyone's riddles that they pose towards Kairi.

"Sigh...as always, I am guessing you won't let me pass unless I give you an answer huh? ! wait a minute. You said to move forwards...well, I guess I can't do that without some help, am I right?" says Kairi, trying to bait the armour into a way to help her leave the Castle Oblivion like hallway. It goes silent...before turning around and passing back to Kairi one of the World cards that were normally used at the castle. "Huh? a card?" says Kairi, quick to catch the card with acrobatic like grace. Inscribed upon the card is a picture of Radiant Garden during the events of Birth by Sleep, before Maleficent led an invasion of both Darkness and Heartless against the World.

"The card of the past will give you an answer to the future of this World...and potentially other Worlds. Seek out the Data of the XIII, confront and challenge them...win. I will not be able to help you any futher unless you do. Do not worry though...I bring forth an ally to your cause." says the Keyblade Armour of Aqua before taking it's leave through a Corridor of Darkness, pushing out from it Vaan, having been kept inside it. "!? Vaan!" says Kairi, running to Vaan after the sentient armour had left. "Ugh...what? what WAS that? that...wasn't normal. Huh? Kairi!?" says Vaan, trying to cope with feeling the effects of standing in the Dark of the Corridor that he was trapped in.

"Thank goodness you're safe. Have you seen Donald and Goofy? what happened to you and them?" says Kairi, wanting to know what happened exactly after Howlite split the heroes up. "I can't say for sure, but...my guess is that your friends are somewhere here in this spooky white decoration or something..." says Vaan, confusing decoration for decorum. "...Heh, glad to see you're optimistic about all this. Alright. I'm going to find the others, want to come with?" says Kairi, asking what Vaan intends to do at this point. "...That's a joke, right? what CAN I do except go with you? sheesh, I drew the short straw this time." says Vaan, squatting to the ground and moping. "...Don't worry. Light will guide us the way through...we just have to figure out how it will do so." says Kairi, trusting in her faith of Light.

"Uh, hello Kairi? everything around here is "Light"! there's no speck of Darkness or any other colour for that matter. Geez...though, you've got to be strong to hold out against a situation like this." says Vaan, asking about Kairi's source of strength against tribulations such as the current predicament. "I'm...kind of used to it. Now...this card here, it MUST be a way leading out. The question is...how do I use it? ! what the? a door?" says Kairi, she sees a door up ahead. "Huh? ! hey yeah, you're right! let's go check it out!" says Vaan, rushing on ahead to check out the door that was in front ahead of the two.

"Hmm...nope, won't budge." says Vaan, trying to bang on the door and force it open...but to no avail. "...The card...I think-!? AH!?" Kairi decides to hold up the World card, wondering if something might happen. A bright Light appears from it and engulfs Kairi and Vaan...sending them once again who knows where!

To be Continued.


	149. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 123: Remembrance-XIII Darknesses Part 1.

The Light from the previous Chapter swallows Kairi and Vaan whole...transporting to a Radiant Garden the two of which have never seen before. It was full of radiance, as fitting the World's name. "Whoaaaa! is this...Radiant Garden?" says Vaan, taking a look at his surroundings. "Oh my gosh...this...this can't be. This is Radiant Garden back when...! Vaan look out!" says Kairi before spotting a digital based Heartless appearing again, trying to sneak attack Vaan from up above whilst his attention was drawn away.

"!?" Before it could hurt Vaan though, Kairi twists around her Keyblade and makes a swing with it right at the Heartless, destroying it. Leaving in it's wake was yet another cube...Vaan thanks Kairi for the save. "T-Thanks Kairi, you're a natural." says Vaan, as Kairi replies "No problem..." says Kairi whilst walking over to the cube and picking it up. "More cubes...this isn't normal of the Heartless. Normally they release Hearts...but now cubes? what? are they changing their diet or something?" says Kairi, making towards herself contemplating things.

"So THOSE are the Heartless huh? I remember now. I saw them, back when I was a kid over at least 10 + more years ago. I didn't remember beforehand...but I do now." says Vaan, gripping a fist, as he remembers the accursed Heartless that drove out the citizens of Radiant Garden and then turned the World into Hollow Bastion. He loosens his fist afterward, not wanting the dread of his feelings catching him out. "Thanks again Kairi. I owe you doubly now that I know that was a Heartless." says Vaan, thanking Kairi again.

"Heh, don't thank me Vaan. You would have done the same thing...that makes yet another resemblance to both you and Sora." says Kairi, thinking about Vaan's earlier wonder at the surroundings and how he shares a similar kind soul like Sora's-that would cast away caution towards the wind and jump in to help both anyone and everyone if he (they) could. "...You know something? you never actually told me what happened to this Sora dude. You said he gone missing right? how'd that happen anyways? I know RG isn't big enough for a single person to get lost on it..." says Vaan...however Kairi remains silent, knowing that she must keep the World order, no matter how much Vaan might already know regarding the Heartless as a "Key" factor.

Before anything else though, footsteps could be heard approaching. Kairi grabs Vaan by his shirt without warning around a corner to see who was approaching, be they enemy or a bystander. She takes a good look and sees that it is certainly no bystander in the slightest...it is Ansem the Wise as a young man! an apprentice like Ienzo, Even and the rest are in the present. He is seen talking with someone whose face goes unnoticed by viewers. "You hear that Ansem? I want this project to be successful if we want to steer Radiant Garden in the right direction. We can't afford any mistakes on our part, remember, this is our big debut for the scientific research department of RG's both hopeful and future successes!" says the man, appearing to be a superior of Ansem's. "Y-Yes my lord...as-as you wish." says Ansem, quite frankly...the past version of himself is very reserved.

"Grandpa Ansem...this must be him from when he was younger. Actually, now thinking about it, I saw a picture of him like this when I was a child. It looks like...he's an apprentice at this point." says Kairi, trying to not let the fact that she was seeing a younger version of her own grandfather faze her and instead, tries to make sense of the situation around her. She continues to think, taking in what she knows so far: "...Okay, this is most definitely Radiant Garden of the past...about 50? no 40 years I think back in the past. This must be during a time where Ansem the Wise-my grandfather was going to somehow start his long thesis of the Heart. The research...that eventually, Master Xehanort would corrupt. The research that would create "Ansem" and Xemnas...and also..." says Kairi, thinking about the role she played in Sora's sacrifice, in part thanks to the aforementioned incarnations of the man named "Xehanort". Kairi seems to hint at something about herself...a kind of scary looking expression appearing on her face.

"Y-Yikes! that's an expression saying she's angry!" says Vaan, able to recognise that something was wrong with Kairi somewhat. "...Vaan, let's follow that timid guy." says Kairi, wanting to follow the shy Ansem. "H-Huh!? why!? I thought we were going to find your friends!" says Vaan. However...Kairi now has another objective in mind. "...There's something I want to check out first." says Kairi...needing to solve a certain resolve of hers. Vaan rubs his hair, thinking whatever Kairi had in mind was a bad idea. The next section is "more gameplay" involving sneaking around. A bar in the upper top of the screen shows "Ansem the Timid"'s Health Points. Heartless will try to attack him from the shadows, forcing Kairi into action against them.

Kairi must work with Vaan to draw Ansem's attention away from the Heartless as he traverses a long alleyway, heading up towards the castle of Radiant Garden. Since the Heartless have yet to become known towards Ansem's knowledge until King Mickey's arrival at RG years later in his future, Kairi must make sure that their existence stays that way. Kairi will work with Vaan to whistle out to Ansem and say random stuff like "I'm the new king of Radiant Garden!" and such that will cause Ansem to tremble and drop books that he is carrying. Allowing Kairi the quick stealth of a Ninja and immediately dispose of the Heartless with her Keyblade whilst Ansem picks up all of his books, wondering if just some kid was playing a prank on him. If Vaan whistles too much or says more then he needs to from the shadowy corners of the alleyway, Ansem will become mad and go back a few steps to whomever is "trying to wined him up". As long as he temporarily remains mad then it will be difficult to subtract his attention away from the Heartless. If he spots the Heartless and/or Kairi in an visible open area then all of his "HP" will plummet right down to 0 in an instance.

Kairi succeeds in her mission to lure away and destroy the Heartless with Vaan's help, without giving away their hidden selves to Ansem, walking up the final road to RG's castle. "Sigh...what am I suppose to do? I...can't do anything. Not alone...my lords expect too much of me, TOO MUCH! I can't handle all of this pressure! JUST what am I suppose to do!?" says Ansem, nearly cracking under pressure of expectations from his peers, dropping his books to the ground again. Vaan observes this and says what he thinks about the young Ansem "Poor guy, I feel bad AND sorry for him. Though...that still doesn't explain just why are we stalking him Kairi." says Vaan, wanting to know at this point what is Kairi actually planning. "It's not stalking, it's tailing." says Kairi. "They are the same thing! come on Kairi, enough with the sneakiness...what are you planning? you seem to know that guy don't you so fess up..." says Vaan, although he can be dense is he by no means clueless...

"...I just need clarification." says Kairi, giving her only response on the subject. "Clarification!? clarification about what!?" says Vaan, starting to become annoyed with how everything is going so far. "...URGH! my HEART! okay!? it's...my Heart. Look...I...have a great ache in my Heart that won't go away. And...if I follow that guy, I might just be able...to clear it." says Kairi, greatly surprising Vaan with emotions, told in full earnest. "This is about Sora, isn't it? just what...happened with that guy?" says Vaan, knowing that Kairi wouldn't go this far for someone...unless she really cared for them. Similar to Vaan himself in that sense and thus is he able to tell why Kairi is particularly bothered about something. "...Sigh, sorry Vaan. I didn't mean to lash out like that..." says Kairi, wanting to apologise to Vaan. "...It's okay. But...I think that you should think how this Sora would feel if he saw you right now, m'kay?" says Vaan, holding his hands behind his head, just like both Sora and Ventus used to.

Seeing him with that posture and hearing his words together, Kairi becomes especially shocked. She...starts to think about her current actions a bit and calms down from the heated aura of them. "...Sorry...Sora." says Kairi, accidentally getting caught up in her words and apologising to Vaan, referring to him...as Sora. Vaan failed to hear the apology and instead was puzzled about what Kairi said just now. She herself realises what she just said and decides to keep the apology hidden away, wanting to sort out how to deal with her conflicting emotions regarding how she is processing everything right now...

A few minutes later, Ansem heads upwards to the castle. Kairi and Vaan continue to follow after him, the latter deciding to accept Kairi's decision whatever at this point. Suddenly, time freezes around at the large front gates where both Kairi and Vaan follow the young Ansem up towards. "What the!? time...has frozen!?" says Kairi, becoming involved in yet another time debacle, as before anything else...appearing in front of her and Vaan is...an Absent Silhouette orb!? the picture contained inside it shows the weapons of Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus huddled together. The Absent Silhouettes manifest themselves...floating up above Kairi and Vaan and sniggering at them.

"Well, well, WELL! what-a-SURPRISE. I didn't expect YOU to be a wandering Memory too. Or wait? are you not a Memory and instead an actual person!? lucky us!" says Larxene, being haughty to Kairi as she floats above her down below. "!? You're...Organization XIII!?" says Kairi, commenting of a guess that the people wearing the Black Coats were indeed members of the old Organization XIII that was by now defunct. "Correct, we are the ones whom both Sora and Riku defeated in the past at Castle Oblivion...the place that you wouldn't know about." says Marluxia, also being haughty. "!? Castle...Oblivion? ! wait, the World that Namine spoke about!" says Kairi, quickly remembering the very one in the same Castle Oblivion that Namine talked about more or less during the last visit at RG.

"My, unlike the Hero of Light, you seem quick on the uptake like the Hero of Darkness." says Vexen as he speaks about both Sora and Riku respectively. "!? E-Even!? wait, Ienzo and Aeleus too!?" says Kairi, examining the Nobodies of Even and the others, confusing them for their original "somebodies". "Wrong, we are not the people you speak of, we are our own selves. We are Nobodies...and...it is our Destiny to battle with Light dwelling "somebodies" such as yourselves." says Zexion whilst Lexaeus chooses to be the only one remaining silent without saying. Kairi then forms a scowl, seeing that these "Nobodies" meant business. "Err...can we back up a bit? Organization XIII? what? they're the 13th in a line of Organizations? couldn't they think up a better name then just "13"?" says Vaan...not understanding the true meaning behind the Organization's name whilst everyone comically show off deadpan expressions in reaction towards Vaan's words, except for an angry Vexen.

"Silence worm! you've run your mouth and your luck! prepare...we SHALL NOT go easy on you-Princess of Heart!" says Vexen, for with a snap of Marluxia's fingers...Kairi alone is teleported to an area separated from Vaan. The area in question was a combination of both the battle area Sora and Riku had to fight the Organization's members at Castle Oblivion and the battle area where Sora had to fight Marluxia, being of whom was once the lord of Castle Oblivion. Marluxia sits upon a throne, exactly just like the ones at Where Nothing Gathers, watching the fight from an overseeing position...

Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus surround Kairi in a cross formation pincer attack, making Kairi ponder about how she would get out of this whilst Marluxia sat atop on his throne slightly smiles, hoping to see how would Kairi potentially fare maybe?

To be Continued.


	150. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 124: Remembrance-XIII Darknesses Part 2.

(Imagine a Remix of the following Battle Theme playing in the /dnmwq1LfmrY)

With another snap of Marluxia's fingers, he signals his fellow members from Castle Oblivion to rush assault Kairi with their respective weapons and magics at the ready. They fight in formation like the Xehanort Replicas in KH III do, using their attacks one after the other to try and catch Kairi off guard. She takes their blows, even after quickly shielding herself with protecting magic. "Oof! ah! ahh!" says Kairi, being bounced around the areas as though she was a volleyball or something akin to.

"Ha ha!" says Larxene. "Your time is at an end!" says Vexen. "No hope nor escape left for you!" says Zexion. Lexaeus still remaining silent. "Jeez! these guys fight in unison like a perfect team! they sure don't look it though...I've got to figure out what to do against them!" says Kairi, nimbly and gracefully dodging their follow up attacks and trying to block with her Keyblade. All of a sudden, Marluxia appears in front of Kairi from his throne, whispering something in her ear before returning to it. "Ugh! what...what was that just now!?" says Kairi, demanding an answer from the resuming sitting Marluxia who merely shrugs about his arm, not saying anything much to her annoyance.

Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus stand in front of the throne, as though they intend to protect it. Zexion and Lexaeus flash by forwards intending to catch Kairi off guard. Lexaeus hammers his Tomahawk into the ground that forces Kairi up into the air and then Zexion traps her inside his Lexicon tome. At first it doesn't move until pages start flying out of it one after another, Zexion trying to keep the tome closed. He fails however and Kairi ultimately breaks free from it...using her Pure Light transformation to counter the 4-5 foes all at once. "So not fair! now it's time...you get a piece of me! EACH!" shouts out Kairi, sending her Seven Weapons hurling at the former Organization XIII members.

She sends both the Sword and Arrowhead at Larxene, the Shield at Vexen, the Staff at Zexion and both the Axe and Cannonball at Lexaeus. She leaves the Spear as the only weapon on standby in case Marluxia decides to make a move again...speaking of the devil. Instead of Marluxia himself attacking does a clone of him in his place attack. Trying to swing his Scythe from behind at Kairi and lop off her head, only for Kairi to use telepathy and block with the Spear against the Scythe. "...You are strong. No wonder the Hero of Light fancied you." says Marluxia, momentarily fazing Kairi and then kicking her into a nearby pillar, causing the rest of her weapons to return to her side and free the other Organization members from their pinned positions across the area.

"W-WHAT!?" shouts out Kairi, wanting to know what Marluxia by his words whilst getting back up. "Stupid girl. Don't you understand? it was US that took away your "most precious Sora". Only we didn't provide the clincher to his demise...YOU DID. "Laughs"!" Larxene manically laughs at the prospect of upsetting Kairi. Suddenly though, she manages to cut off a few follicles of Larxene's hair, much to her great shock. "...What? was that it? I see. I...already knew that. That's why...I am going to make amends and bring Sora back. Those kinds of taunts...don't phase ME anymore!" says Kairi, as she lets out a humongous influx of Light from her battle aura against her opponents, showing that her Heart...is strong. The Marluxia sitting atop the throne strangely and mysteriously smiles from this for some reason.

"Tch!" undaunted by the strike made against her, Larxene and Vexen team up for the next combo attack. They try to outwit Kairi by blindsiding her vision with Larxene's Throwing Knives moving at super fast speeds, the glimmer from all of them creating a dazzling Light within a single moment's notice only but just enough to daze the enemy's eyes. Vexen follows up by creating an arrow like spike of ice from the centre of his Shield, completely intending to pierce Kairi's Heart with the spike as though she were a vampire with a stake through it's Heart. Kairi however reveals that she closed her eyes upon sensing the forthcoming glimmer and next utterly breaks Vexen's Shield with a Hikari Kagido style new technique. "Hikari Kagido: "Honomeku Enmu"!" says Kairi…

The Honomeku Enmu relies on the other 5 senses asides from sight in order to fight an opponent that uses "blinding" attacks. Kairi is able to trace back the smell sense of her opponents right to him, their Darkness infused odours easily detectable by her Light enhanced senses. Kairi is able to put Vexen out of commission with entirely destroying his Shield, knocking him out. "Alright! whose next!? four more left to go!" says Kairi, tempting her foes to try and make a reckless move against her, knowing that their angry meters must have spiked to a certain degree from Vexen's defeat.

As expected does Lexaeus lash out in anger against Kairi, trying to swing down the full force of his Tomahawk from above atop her head. "BURY INTO THE GROUND, YOU MOLE!" shouts out Lexaeus, speaking at last. "I don't think so! here!" Kairi blocks with her Keyblade against the Tomahawk before using telepathy and sending the Heart shaped Cannonball in front of Lexaeus' face. With a click of Kairi's fingers, it creates a small sized detonation right up in Lexaeus' face, blinding him. "ARGH! MY EYES!" shouts Lexaeus again, swinging his Tomahawk around like a madman whilst his sight is blinded. "Next up, the arrow!" says Kairi, she next uses the star shaped Arrowhead in her arsenal to whiz around Lexaeus' whole Body before knocking away his Tomahawk from his hand, tripping him over and then pinning the stoic Organization member to the ground and unable to move.

Both Larxene and Zexion become tensed and decide to change around their tactics, appearing in front of the Marluxia sitting upon the throne again. The clone Marluxia levitates to the ground in front of Kairi, egging her on with a small wave of his Scythe. "Huh, you want close ranged combat? fine then!" Kairi directly charges at the clone Marluxia with Keyblade alone, as she leaves the rest of her levitating weapons on standby. The clone Marluxia swings around his Scythe before sending a fearsome cloud of rushing rose flower petals at Kairi, trying to slice and dice her. She is able to block some of them away but becomes damaged from the rest. She nearly falls to the ground, only to stop by latching her Keyblade into it.

"...Why do you fight!? is it so that you can see your "beloved" again?" says Larxene, mocking Kairi. "What? I...already told you. I...AM going...to FIND...Sora!" says Kairi, catching her breath slowly. "We know...but for what purpose? WHY do you seek him out? is it because you feel guilt in his Destined fate? the part that you played? what...is it that motivates you?" says Zexion, curious to hear Kairi's answer. "...It's...a bundle of things really. I can't stop...I won't stop. Not until...I get everything off of my Heart. All this baggage that I carry inside...it won't get away...unless I get closure for everything that's happened!" says Kairi, her answer causing the real Marluxia to stand up from his throne and also levitate to the ground. His clone merges back into his real self whilst the real one apparently has something to say.

"So you only intend to save Sora...to save your own Heart?" says Marluxia, wanting to hear the clear version of Kairi's answer. She finally catches her breath and draws her Keyblade out of the ground before replying "...No, that's not what I meant. Well not exactly...it's true half of me is trying to save Sora for myself alone...but the other half? it's because I made a promise with him. Me and Sora...will always be there for each other, together. Helping one another out...forever Connected." Kairi takes out her Oathkeeper good luck charm and gazes at it. It momentarily turns into a Paopu Fruit and back again. She recalls the moment of sharing two Paopu fruits between herself and Sora. She then lastly says towards Marluxia the following words "I don't want to let go of Sora...because he means...SO MUCH to me! I know that he would feel the same...and if he truly felt the same as me, knowing him for as long as I have...then I absolutely KNOW that he needs me! I won't give up! I WILL bring Sora's Heart back!" says Kairi, as she points her Keyblade directly at Marluxia with Larxene and Zexion each guarding his sides...he smirks again from Kairi's words for some reason.

To be Continued.


	151. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 125: Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-Part 3.

Battle /EE6pgAV57QE

"...Yet with all of the courage of your Heart...can you still feign bravery in the face of overwhelming odds? I wish to see. The so called "power of friendship" that you possess, Princess." says Marluxia, deciding to directly challenge Kairi whilst both Larxene and Zexion guard his flanks on the left and the right sides respectively. Kairi takes a deep breath and begins to properly compose herself...now preparing for the next phase of the fight.

"...This isn't good. He isn't leaving any open spots, that includes the ones not covered by his comrades...what am I going to do next?" says Kairi, trying to figure out how to fight the trio of Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion. The latter Zexion makes the 1st move, unleashing clumps of massive meteorites from his Lexicon tome right at Kairi. Kairi fends away a few of them but discovers that there are fakes mixed in with the real ones, a real meteorite is able to hit her and nearly force her off of the area's platform edge.

"! Ah! not good!" says Kairi, almost losing her balance standing up right at the platform's edge. She regains focus and succeeds from not falling overboard, however. Appearing in front of her then is Larxene! trying to throw 4 Throwing Knives right into Kairi's face. Using Sensory, motion all around makes time look like as though it has frozen. Kairi reads the trajectory flow of the Knives despite the short between herself and Larxene, especially with the former so close towards the edge. Using her wits does Kairi act rashly within a split second notice...she headbutts Larxene! the force behind the headbutt causes friction in Larxene's own head and causes her to lose control of herself, being flung back into a nearby pillar just like Kairi was earlier.

"...Ow! not doing THAT again!" says Kairi, comically seeing stars circle around her head before shaking off her dizziness. With Vexen knocked out, Lexaeus pinned and Larxene now also unconscious...Zexion is hesitant to fight Kairi any further. She holds her Keyblade with both hands...moving further towards the centre of the area. Before Zexion could make a desperate counter struggle against Kairi...suddenly, he is sliced and diced all over by rose coloured flower petals! Marluxia had sensed Zexion's wavering fighting spirit and thusly...had decided to "clip the branch", as it were.

Although Kairi is horrified at this action...she more or less expected it, knowing that the Organization was never really a team and even more so friends...still. "...Why did you do that? he was your comrade, wasn't he!?" says Kairi, outraged at Marluxia's action against Zexion. The former kicks aside the downed schemer, not giving an answer to Kairi's words. Instead, he merely taunts her, wanting her to try her luck against his Scythe...the Scythe of the former Lord of Castle Oblivion.

"...As I told you, I wish to see the flower that will potentially bloom in your Heart, Princess of the Radiance. The flower called "Friendship"...and "Love". Let us...do battle!" says Marluxia, twirling his Scythe before directly charging at Kairi. She blocks with her Keyblade before noticing that somehow, the surrounding area had changed. It was now the area at Hollow Bastion's castle where Sora fought both Maleficent and the hooded Xemnas in the original KH. Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus are seen crucified upon crosses of the Nobody Emblem itself. The first three Awaken whilst Lexaeus merely looks on sternly, appearing to look as though he is wondering about the outcome of this fight.

Suddenly though, Lexaeus starts fading into Darkness, just like when he was defeated by Riku possessed by Ansem in Reverse/Rebirth. His essence is absorbed into Marluxia's Scythe of whom uses it to make the battle more complicated for Kairi. He combines Lexaeus' element of earth with Marluxia's own element of nature to make the ground tremble whilst plants grow from within it. These plants transform into thorns, resembling the ones that Maleficent uses to signify her Character. A slight difference though is that Marluxia's thorns are white coloured instead of black and contain flower buds upon the thorns.

The flower buds when fully opened pop out every single time a Reaper Nobody, the type of lesser Nobody that Marluxia commands. Marluxia can summon up to four Reapers to aid him in battle, more so he can use at least two each to slightly heal himself upon taking damage. The thorns wrap themselves around Marluxia, fixating him into the centre of the area without movement. The Boss Battle now refers to him by the title of "Lowia Marluxia". "...Tch! this is probably very bad!" says Kairi whilst Marluxia merely smirks, knowing that this was only the beginning of their fight.

Kairi knew she had to act fast in order to avoid getting tangled with the Reapers and at the same time refusing to allow them to join with Marluxia and heal his wounds. Although locked into the centre, Marluxia is not without his offense measures. He summons his Specter guardian from Chain of Memories right above his head and has it merge with his Scythe, re-forging it...into...a KEYBLADE!? the said Keyblade in question becomes the Divine Rose Keychain. "!? A Keyblade!? but-but how!? that's not-that shouldn't be possible! I thought only Roxas could wield the Keyblade for the Organization!?" says Kairi, confused as heck upon this revelation of Marluxia's.

Marluxia uses this chance to catch Kairi by surprise, he sends another storm of flower petals but now mixed with small boulders in as well with a single swipe of his Keyblade. She is knocked into the nearby wall, causing her to lose her footing. "OOF!" says Kairi, taking the impact blow. She falls to the ground, struggling slightly to get up. "Oof...that...was my fault. I shouldn't have gawked like that...right. No more mistakes this time!" says Kairi, refusing to let herself be caught off-guard again. The Reapers take in sequence, trying to win against Kairi…

She spins her Keyblade around and creates a defensive formation, allowing her to push the Reapers back. "See that!? my spin formation!?" says Kairi, trying to use an intimidation strategy against Marluxia to see how he will make a reply towards it. He decides to respond...by next absorbing Vexen into his Keyblade. Now with the merged powers of Nature, Earth and Fire at his disposal...Marluxia decides to change around the decorum a bit. He uses the reflection related properties of Vexen's ice to create stained glass windows in the vicinity, numbering a total of XIII. They are all stained glass windows of the weapons of all the members of the 1st Organization XIII.

After, he creates ice spikes in the ground, seven of them each differing in size. He tries to both hinder and make struggle Kairi's movements, forcing her to revaluate how to approach him and this fight overall. "...He's using the essences of his prisoners...that means I've got to try and think of a way against what combination he might decide to go with next. Will it be Thunder? or Illusions?" says Kairi, having quickly caught on to the elemental fighting styles of Larxene and Zexion, her opponents respectively whilst eyeballing them. A Reaper tries to strike from above but Kairi, still using Sensory is able to strike back without any impending warning of a counter against the Reaper itself. "Hmm...let's go with that, then." says Kairi, apparently having a plan in mind appear to her.

"All your hopes, your dreams and your wishes are meaningless. They will be rendered naught. As Lightless Oblivion devours you...drown in the everblooming Darkness!" says Marluxia, saying the phrase...that he once said to Sora during their final battle against one another. "Don't be too sure! flowers aren't symbols of nothingness and despair. They are symbols of peace and wisdom! and plenty other things as well! I'm not giving up here, now quite just yet!" says Kairi, standing firm and standing her ground against the enemy...refusing to relent at all. Taking this as a direct challenge...Marluxia decides to absorb both Larxene and Zexion at the same time. Larxene shows a glance at Marluxia before fading into Darkness...seeming sorrowful.

"Can you face the five elements of nature itself? thunderous fire, ice chilled water. Illusions of the wind and heaven shaking earth?" says Marluxia, as he intends to test Kairi's stern against his own. "...We'll see now, won't we? I get it now...you're him. The one...who took away Sora's Memories and made Namine do your biding!" says Kairi, recognising Marluxia at last for his role that he played as the Lord of Castle Oblivion. Intending to settle her own personal matters against him for his hurts towards Sora, Namine and many others respectively. Kairi however soon recalls what Marluxia said at the beginning of the battle-"...My sister." though what he meant by that remains a complete and utterly mystery to Kairi, one that she decides to leave hanging for the time being...

"Juncea!" calls out Marluxia, unleashing a Thunder based attack against Kairi as she manages to narrowly dodge it. "Alba!" says Marluxia again, now unleashing an Ice based attack that almost causes Kairi to trip and lose her footing. Thus, Marluxia seeks to capitalise on the moment of distraction with a 3rd follow up attack. "Caudata!" says Marluxia yet again, this time instead of Ice spikes does he use Earth spikes, emerging upwards from the ground against Kairi, trying to pincer attack again into a closed space with 8 spikes surrounding her. "Nicolai!" says Marluxia once more, as he summons a torrent of thunder, ice and earth constructions above Kairi each. "Only two are fake...can you guess the difference of the real one?" says Marluxia, for with no time to spare, being stuck in-between the 8 spikes must Kairi figure out a way to free herself.

"Break the curse with your Heart!" says Marluxia, very unusually...appearing to try and encourage Kairi to defeat his attack. Using her keen eyes...she manages to see that none of them are actually real, all of them fakes. A swipe of her Keyblade disperses the illusions of the three attacks each. Immediately afterwards does Kairi free herself from the 8 spikes by slicing through them as well, doing so at the same time that she destroyed the illusionary attacks. "...That's it. Now for the clincher..."Strelitzia Regicenae!" says Marluxia, unleashing what next will appear to be...his trump card.

The thorns in the area start to run rampant, raging about the place, hitting Kairi and the ally Reapers alike. With no time to think, Kairi aims for the only one the thorns aren't hitting...Marluxia himself! however, he creates petal like laser beams to defend with, just like in the Specter Boss Battle of Chain of Memories. "You haven't a chance if THIS is all you can muster! remember...there are XIII. XIII in total for you to defeat...XIII shadows." says Marluxia, offering something to Kairi...making her realise a truth about Marluxia. "!? Wait...you mean...you're not the real guy!? you're...a Memory." says Kairi in a relax state of mental calmness, for despite the sudden revelation...she accepts it as fact-that the Marluxia she is fighting is actually a Memory...

"...My real self is elsewhere. He is...biding his time in your present. But alas, we fight-I fight you now...to TEST YOU!" says Marluxia, not letting up with the thorn attacks against Kairi. The laser beam petals shoot attacks of normal laser beams and other variants-namely ones of Thunder, Ice and Earth. Sometimes there are duds, a variant of Illusion to trick Kairi. "...! This must be...what that armour was talking about!" says Kairi, recalling the words of Aqua's sentient Keyblade Armour about "XIII". "You will face your greatest challenges ahead. To know the future...one must know the past. Can you accept the past? for whatever it truly is?" says Marluxia, causing Kairi to hesitate from his words and momentarily stop dodging from everything. Just when it seemed all of Marluxia's attacks were about to converge that included a swing from his Keyblade...Kairi hears Vaan's voice!

"Hey! wake up already! snap out of it or you're toast!" says Vaan, encouraging Kairi to fight. She regains her senses and decides to use a new Hikari Kagido to end the fight with. "...Sigh. Alright. Father...please, watch me. Watch...THIS! "Hikari Kagido: Higyou Matatabi"!" says Kairi, as she unleashes the full force of this new technique...cutting everything in sight with immense precision. "...The Ou-En is a technique that solves everything in one move...but the Higyou Matatabi...cuts with multiple daggers, aimed at the Hearts of enemies!" says Kairi, turning around and sheathing her Keyblade like a Samurai with their Katana would. The Keyblade transforms back into Light and left in it's wake...are multiple small sharp slashes against all of the opponents remaining within the area. The thorns, the laser beam flower petals and especially Marluxia himself...all of them receive both needle like accuracy and pinpoint pressured assaults across their whole substances. In other-words...this fight has reached an end.

To be Continued.


	152. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-Rest

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 126-Remembrance-Rest Interval.

Kairi had defeated Marluxia...but not before he parts certain words. "...Well done, well done indeed. You truly are...strong Hearted. And a strong Heart...will Light your way." says Marluxia to Kairi of whom replies "H-Huh? what are you-" before she could finish though, Marluxia starts to fade into Darkness, covered by static like kinetic energy. Similar to how the hooded Xemnas in the original KH vanished into thin air. "...There will be more hurt that lies ahead for you, and...I am not talking about the rest of the XIII Darknesses. We are all Memories...Memories to test a person's Heart. Granted...we did not think that person to be YOU, o Princess. There is probably another...that we were waiting for." says Marluxia, as he shocks Kairi with his words...

"!? Another person!? do you mean-!?" before Kairi could get an answer out of Marluxia does he merely smile. His vanishing allowing her to return back to Radiant Garden. She Awakens...being greeted by Vaan. "Hey. Hey! you okay?" says Vaan, helping Kairi up. "...Ugh. I feel like...that I have a five sided headache. Talking about splitting it...! Vaan! where are they!? where are the Organization!?" says Kairi, asking Vaan if the rest of the Organization were on visible standby. "Huh? what are you talking about? what Organization? there's nobody here. That guy we were following earlier already went on ahead into the castle." says Vaan, causing Kairi to be surprised...the encounter with the old Organization XIII appears to have never happened at all...yet Kairi knows otherwise.

"Ow...a-at any rate, never-mind. We've got...to follow the guy before-AH!" Kairi could feel aching pain in both her left arm and right leg, still feeling the sustaining injuries that she had from the battle. "...Sigh, you're strange, you know that? first we arrive here, then you fall asleep. Next thing you know it...I see you wake up with bruises! I mean, who does that when sleeping!? sleeping is supposed to be part of a person's enjoyable routine isn't it? man oh man." says Vaan, shrugging his head forwards and back at the unbelieving aspect of all this. "...Sorry Vaan, I don't mean to cause trouble like this. You're right...sleep should be enjoyable, heh." says Kairi, nervously trying to ease the tension.

"In your case it's NOT a compliment. Sheesh...I won't hold it against you though, you've...got a lot of bad juju against you huh?" says Vaan, standing up off the ground before extending a hand to help Kairi up to her feet. She becomes surprised before taking the hand, now standing up. "...I know I'm bothering you with all of this and I promise we'll sort it out soon, but..." says Kairi, unable to look Vaan in his eyes for everything happening so far. "Look, I told you already. It's fine, you don't have to worry. If anyone...then worry for your friends. They must be stricken with worry by now...I think that's what "stricken" means? hmm." says Vaan, for without knowing as he ponders on the meaning of "stricken" does allow Kairi to feel some Light Hearted comfort, having only been caught up in serious events so far...

"...You really ARE like Sora." says Kairi, noting the resemblance of friendless between both Vaan and Sora. "! Oh yeah? well, once you get what you need done...I expect you to tell me all the juicy details about him. I want to know the guy...he seems like a person I really want to meet and become friends with." says Vaan bluntly, shocking Kairi...of whom smiles at Vaan's earnest wish. "...Yeah! I'll make sure to do that!" says Kairi, as she intends to fulfil that wish but first...a promise. "Now then...upwards and onwards!" says Vaan, raising his arm in the air. He and Kairi continue to follow after the young Ansem the Wise, having already made his way into the castle. Before anything else though...Kairi does not realise that she now carries two Heartless cubes instead of just the one alone. The one she picked up from fighting the digital based Heartless that tried to sneak attack Vaan earlier. The 1st one she picked up was coloured red...and the 2nd one that somehow strangely and mysteriously appeared on her person without knowing so far is coloured blue...what did this all mean?

Kairi would soon found out...following the passageways of the castle to what would become Ansem's future central study room. Because the study was Connected to the supercomputer did Ansem spare no time whilst starting to work on it. It appears he was working on a program of some kind...but it has only produced failed results as every turn so far. The supercomputer comically frizzles as a result from time to time and Ansem has to use a fire extinguisher before the frizzles turn into a full out fire. Ansem then afterwards slams on the computer, trying to figure out what to do with it..."UGH! this is no GOOD! I can't do ANYTHING with this! ugh! why-won't-this-WORK ALREADY!?" shouts Ansem, as he continues to slam down on the supercomputer with Kairi and Vaan looking around the corner, seeing him get angry. "Oof! I sure don't want to be that computer right now..." says Vaan, as Kairi says "Grandpa..." says Kairi...suddenly though, a newcomer appears on the scene as Ansem says to himself "Stupid computer!" before kicking said computer.

"Hey, careful with that. It's a delicate piece of machinery, the only one of it's kind so far. You want to break it and be held as a national criminal Ansem?" says appearing on the scene...was a big bosomed woman with an hourglass figure, wearing science glasses and a lab coat like Ansem's. Vaan becomes distracted by her beauty...whilst Kairi notices something...familiar about this woman. "...Oh, it's you. Why are YOU here? care to mock me again...Unmei." says Ansem, greatly shocking Kairi with the revelation...that the beautiful looking woman was actually her grandmother Umi during her younger years! "Hmph! fool. Of course not...we both want our respective projects to succeed. Your "Tron" protocols system...and my "Master Control Program". Whoever's project serves to be the better of the two each will get the credit for BOTH of them...and I for one will make doubly sure that I receive justly rewarded credit. In order to do that though, I can't have you bashing up the supercomputer...you understand?" says the young Unmei...her words serving like a knife to the Heart upon revealing...that she is actually the one responsible for creating the MCP of the future!?

"Hmm? Kairi?" Vaan finally stops ogling at Unmei, as he notices Kairi's disposition change all of a sudden...it was...conflictions of emotion. She continues to overhear what her paternal grandfather and maternal grandmother have to say towards the other with the former going first following the latter's previous reply "...Whatever you say, Unmei. You just get a kick out of the fact that seeing me in trouble serves as a bonus...you've never changed, even when we were both at scientist's university together. We've always tried to one up the other...and shows whose talents are the better ones. But...unfortunately, for me this time around...it looks like that you will succeed." says Ansem, his words slightly unhinge Unmei...unusually showing concern for him. "...What? what do you mean by that?" says Unmei. Ansem then replies "...Unlike my Tron project, your Master Control Program has everything right in the books. It has backup servers and all...it is a full-proof system worthy of it's name. But...my Tron project? that has reached a dead-end. I can't offer anything to it, even if I want to. It's a safety protocols system but I can't get it to fulfil any of the criteria it needs to carry out. Trying giving it a requirement...and it will fail to respond. At this rate, my career will go down as a laughing stock...must be nice, having been born into the former royal hierarchy bloodline, why, your talents practically gush right out of you..." says Ansem...starting to become pessimistic.

"Huh? royal...something bloodline? what are they talking about-!?" Kairi covers Vaan mouth to hear the two continue speaking..."needing" to hear everything that they have to say. "Sigh...now you're just being pathetic Ansem, you've never once criticised me about that...and now that you do it's only because YOUR career is on the line? mine is too, just so you know. I can't have my fated rival feeling down in the dumps like this...especially because he's a "fair" kind of person. So I'll help you out with the bugs you've got crawling in under your system, got it? I won't take no for an answer." says Unmei...wanting to show fair sportsmanship to her rival Ansem, that greatly shocks her. "WHAT!?" he shouts out, feeling humiliated by the offer...but knows better then to refuse it, fully knowing...of a woman's TRUE wrath otherwise. "...It's not just the research bothering you, I know. You...want to be there for the birth of your 2nd child, since working last time made you stay late and you couldn't be there for the 1st child's breath...you're actually very easy to read, Ansem heh." says Unmei, as she reveals the revelation...that Ansem is overtiring himself from overworking, as...he wants to be there for his family-for his wife. For the birth...of his 2nd child that will eventually in the future...become the father of a certain young woman-none other...then Kairi herself.

/fhaBDyaOYF0

Kairi realises this...and smiles. Vaan starts to see Kairi's expression revert back to normal, noticing a kind of "good" change. She continues to overhear the two rival scientists on what more they speak about. "Okay, so let's look at the schematics...no! no! NO! I see where you went wrong now. That doesn't go there, that goes here! no wonder you're flopping behind you idiot!" says Unmei, as Ansem replies "W-What the!? don't measured my "Tron" system on the standards as your "MCP" you vile woman! of course that goes right here." says Ansem with Unmei returning a reply of her own "No it doesn't! stop being a stubborn pragmatic! learn to imagine dangerously." says Unmei with Ansem once more replying "Bah! you're imagining is going to cause trouble someday, I just know it!" says Ansem. He and Unmei continue to trade rivalry banter over the passage of time...Vaan falls asleep in the meantime whilst Kairi? she...watches every single moment. She sees the visuals of the old folk that her grandparents would become, happily talking with each other whilst seeing the rivalry pair that they are now in this past of theirs...

Time had passed by...and both Ansem and Unmei were tired at wit's end, trying to fully resolve the issues of Ansem's Tron system. "...Phew! that took forever. About...4 hours at least?" says Unmei. "Foolish woman! can't you keep track of time? it was actually only 2 hours. Then again, you were always bad at arriving on time back at university...so whom am I to judge? ha ha." says Ansem with Unmei replying "H-Huh? what's this? you're...laughing? HA! I knew it! it's all owed to my brilliant brain that you were able to complete your research like this. Come on! accept it already-" before Unmei could throw further banter into Ansem's face-suddenly does he say the following words to her that catch her off-guard. "...Thank you Umi, for everything. If naught for you...I would have missed a very joyous occasion for me and my family again. Thank you very much...you've always looked out for us, even when you didn't have to. I'm sorry...about what I said earlier." says Ansem, shocking Unmei and greatly shocking Kairi whilst Vaan was still comically sound asleep.

"W-What? you're using my old nickname? yeesh, don't let your wife hear you call me that." says Unmei, comically outraging Ansem. "WHAT!? I was just apologising to you right now and you-!?" before Ansem could finish his words does Unmei speak up "Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind, since me, you AND her used to attend the same university. Honestly...I'm actually jealous of you Ansem. Despite that geeky brain of yours...you were able to find romance. Seriously, how did that work out for you?" says Unmei...as she and especially the over-listening Kairi are curious to know. "! Well...part of it I chalk up to my dashing good looks. And-" says Ansem, comically infuriating Unmei. "Okay, I'm leaving." says Unmei whilst a comic Anime sweat drop appears at the back of Kairi's head, seeing...just how un-modest Ansem could be during his younger years. "Now, now! hold on a sec. I haven't finished...yes my dashing good looks were indeed a factor...but the other factor was all due to my wife. Because of the kind Heart that she has...I was drawn to it. And then my Heart was able to resonate on the save wavelengths as hers...if that makes any sense Umi. The point is...the Heart wants what the Heart wants. If you keep at being yourself and stay true to your feelings...you're bound to found someone just like I did. At least...here's me praying for you." says Ansem, giving Unmei a thumbs up.

"...My, such a sure sounding philosopher aren't you? you're still an annoyance though." says Unmei, standing up from leaning against the supercomputer with Ansem doing the same, replying "Whaaa? you...you're just an unpleasant woman, heh." says Ansem before wanting to shake hands with Unmei. "Again, thank you...for everything." says Ansem, truly hoping that Unmei will find the happiness that her Heart is looking for. She is shocked by Ansem's gesture...but decides to accept it, just this once. "...Don't expect my MCP to lose to your Tron system now that I helped you out with it." says Unmei with Ansem lastly replying "The same goes for you. You sure you don't need ME to help YOU?" says Ansem. The two cockily smile at each other whilst shaking hands...and Kairi whom is observing starts to shed a tear, without even knowing that she is...

To be Continued.


	153. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-Choice

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 127: Remembrance-Heart's Choice.

Unmei decided to leave ahead on early in the night whilst Ansem made the finishing touches on his Tron system...before deciding to leave as well. One more hour passed by beforehand...and Ansem at last finishes wrapping up everything. "Sigh...alright, that should do it. I hope...that you can meet everyone's expectations, mine...AND yours, Tron." says Ansem, as he places a hand on the supercomputer before clicking his fingers together and taking his leave...leaving both Kairi and Vaan behind. Kairi finally finishes observing her grandparents...and then notices the tear down her cheek flowing from earlier.

She clears up the tear and wakes Vaan in a comic rough budging manner, not hiding in secret any longer. "Okay...they're gone now Vaan." says Kairi, as Vaan replies "OOF! H-HUH!? W-WHAT!? o-oh. Right...go easy on the wake up call though will ya?" says Vaan, rubbing his shoulder that Kairi hit in order to wake him up. She approaches the supercomputer with Vaan looking around for anybody approaching. "This...this is it. The supercomputer..." says Kairi, observing the Key instrumental tool...that would lead to Xehanort's ambitions at Radiant Garden turning into the Heartless nesting grounds of Hollow Bastion becoming completed.

"...Kairi? what's up? what are you...doing?" says Vaan...as he notices Kairi seemingly in a trance. She looks on seriously at the supercomputer...pondering on what to do with a very serious expression upon her face that Vaan recognises. "...This computer is responsible for everything. Radiant Garden's downfall...the Heartless...the Nobodies...everything. It wasn't grandpa's fault...but, as long as this computer exists...things will turn out badly for the worst. I know that it won't change things...maybe. But if I can change another Worldline altogether..." says Kairi, wondering to herself as she took the earlier words of Trionfi Arcana member Voesx back at the last World she visited into account. Namely...the Chrono Stigmatas. Although they are referred to as devices...they can also refer to as "causes of time anomalies". So long as something is a cause or "the" cause of a Chrono Stigma...then that something will ultimately become both a or again "the" Chrono Stigma itself.

Kairi takes all these "facts" into mind...and believes that she could "spare" a whole Worldline from it's suffering...provided...the supercomputer is destroyed. She considers wanting to save a version of herself from Radiant Garden's destruction and ending up at the Destiny Islands by saving the former World from Xehanort corrupting Ansem's research, using the supercomputer. The Emblem Heartless and the Nobodies were or still are examples of the corrupted research and how it greatly affected the universe, following Maleficent's takeover of Radiant Garden. Kairi thinks back on all of this...and summons her Keyblade upon finishing thinking. She raises it up with both hands and seems fully prepared...to break the supercomputer apart.

/-_V8z0ARjTo

Before Kairi could even start to swing down the Keyblade...does Vaan grab it by the blade! preventing it's moment whilst asking Kairi what she intends to do. "Kairi...what are you trying to do, just now?" says Vaan, wanting Kairi to hopefully reply immediately and answer his question. "...Please let go and get out of the way, Vaan. I...have to do this." says Kairi, hesitant and trembling...causing Vaan to reply himself the following "...You're shaking though. You sure don't look like you're thinking things through...what's going on here? why are you trying to destroy those two's good works?" says Vaan, wanting to know why Kairi is trying to sabotage both the young Ansem and Unmei's research...

"...Because, this is it! this is what will lead...Radiant Garden to ruin Vaan! we've been sent into the past of Radiant Garden. Here, now at this crucial point...where this computer will decide the fate of the World being swallowed by Darkness." says Kairi before she lowers her Keyblade and with Vaan letting go of it, sensing that Kairi won't take action yet, not until she reveals what she has to say on her mind about all of this. "This supercomputer here is what allowed the forces of Darkness to overrun Radiant Garden. But...if I dispose of it-" says Kairi until Vaan abruptly interrupts her and speaks "It will make everything go away? is that it? I'm sorry Kairi but...things don't really work that way. And...even if they did, would you...honestly be happy for it? I mean look at yourself!" says Vaan, making Kairi take notice of herself...the inner depths of her Heart crying from deep within and brimming the tears out to their fullest from Kairi's eyelids.

"So this machine here...is what will cause RG's ultimate destruction? it's because of this thing...that most of us in the orphanage are at where we currently stand and live. Yeah, not all of the times have been pleasant...but we take what we can get by from those experiences. Listen to me...sounding so mature." says Vaan, trying to make Light banter. "...But what if you could create a World where none of that happened? where a version of you could still live with your family, friends and other loved ones?" says Kairi, asking Vaan her own question. "...But then that would mean I would have to sacrifice what I would gain from the pain. Know what I mean Kairi? all this talk about "the past" and "other versions of myself"...it sounds like one big Dream. But I guess it's not...cause of how we ended up here. Yet still...I don't want to just "wash away" the things that could potentially happen for the things that could be "written in stone". Life isn't any fun that way...I know it wouldn't get my Heart pumping if I could have my life turn out exactly the way that I wanted it to be, don't you?" says Vaan, folding his arms behind his head again...although his reasoning is sound...Kairi still feels that she cannot accept it, for personal reasons.

"...That's naïve! I don't believe that! what good is a life if you can only follow it unexpectedly!?" says Kairi, as she lashes out in anger against Vaan. "H-Huh? what's up with you? Kairi...that's the only any and all of us can ever live. We can't change the past if it can't be helped...no matter how hard we try." says Vaan, unfolding his arms and becoming uncharacteristically serious in his debate with Kairi. "But it CAN be helped! I CAN save Radiant Garden! I can save a version of it where none of it's residents will lose anything and everything!" says Kairi, her feelings running wild because of the chance presented to her...however Vaan, remains adamant. "...What's done is done. Okay? listen...Kairi, I...used to have a brother. His name was Reks...I lost him to the Darkness when the Heartless attacked. He was a member of the royal guard that protected Radiant Garden...he lost his Heart. But, that doesn't mean his efforts were in vain. None of them were! the royal guard fought, tooth and nail...to protect everyone. It cost them their Hearts...but, they were still able to save the Hearts that continue to exist today! don't you get that!?" says Vaan, trying to help Kairi understand the significant message he is trying to relay towards her...

"No I DON'T understand! I'm saying that I can prevent such a crisis, where we won't have to think about the efforts being made...if they weren't made at all! we only think on such things because they exist already! if they didn't exist at all...things would be different!" says Kairi, her feelings continuing to run rampant and get the best of her...soon enough, if nothing is done about them...Vaan then speaks again "...Would they!? I don't think so. Efforts aren't only born from circumstances alone...they are born from the determination of a person's Heart-of how much they put their Heart into those efforts! not just efforts but all kind of things too! I believe...that as long as something matters then it has meaning. Everything in the World has meaning. And so? in other-words...nothing and especially, absolutely NO ONE is meaningless! if you destroy something because you believe it will "ease things over" for "another reality" or whatever you want to believe...you will betray the efforts of those scientists from earlier. Kairi…I'll ask you this...would this Sora guy even consider destroying this computer?" says Vaan, as he makes way for the supercomputer for Kairi to stare at whilst mentioning Sora...

His words surprise Kairi, momentarily faulting as a result. "!? W-What? I...that's not-" says Kairi...not actually being able to truly say anything in reply at all. "Yeah...that's what I thought. You know it as well as I do...if I am right about Sora. He seems like a pretty lenient and legitimate dude...enough so that he takes others into consideration. Okay yeah, there's the idea of wanting to help someone...but always "helping" isn't the right way to do that. We've all got to make choices and compromises...that's what my big brother taught me. If I were in the same situation as you though Kairi then I'll be honest...I'd probably be making the same decision as you are currently right about now. But then...if it was you...or heck, even Sora. What would...you guys say to me? would I be right to change things? or wrong?" says Vaan, asking Kairi what she intends to do next...

"...But, it's not fair. It's just...not fair when you ask me that. Sigh..." says Kairi, tears swelling up in her eyes, thinking about silhouettes of her parents and the visuals of both her grandfather Ansem the Wise and grandmother Unmei, as well as a peaceful Radiant Garden. "I know it's not...there's probably no right or wrong either here in this choice you're going to make...I'm not actually trying to stop you. Just...I want you to consider other factors to take in. I may look stupid...but I'm not. I want to help everyone...but not at the expense that you don't consider others whom you probably don't even know. That's not me, that's not I want my Heart to live my life out onwards. Again I speak of compromises...bad ones but also good ones too. I only say these things...in the Memory of my late older brother Kairi. I'll let you decide...what it is that you REALLY want to do..." says Vaan before stepping aside...not stopping Kairi any longer, not wanting his feelings to interfere with Kairi's judgement.

She looks up a little and walks forward towards the computer, raising her Keyblade again. She prepares to swing down again...but, all of a sudden. She stops at the very last second.

/Gwk5wGlzh-M

"We look alike...but that's where the resemblance ends." Kairi suddenly hears a voice whilst being dragged by it automatically to her inner Heart's Station of Awakening. It reveals itself to belong to Xion...her face concealed by her black coat. "You want to ruin everything...Me, Namine, Roxas and Axel. You want...to deny us our existence?" says the hooded Xion, trying to make Kairi's Heart hurt with this revelation. "W-What? n-no, that's not what I was..." says Kairi, again not able to make a reply back. "But you are though...that's EXACTLY what you are trying to do. Nobodies are born without Hearts...but we grow to have them all the same. Our moments only begin at Dusk when thinking of each other...Dusk will only fall if Xehanort uses the computer to create his madness. His actions hurt us yes...but we won't deny those any longer then we already may have done beforehand. If you only think of the Light and not the Darkness...you'll be lost to the former. Didn't you already realise this?" says Xion. She unveils her cloak...and tries to make Kairi understand the dangers of standing too close towards the Light side of things. Kairi becomes greatly shocked from this revelation...having almost forgotten it after being revealed to her from not too very long ago.

Xion walks over to Kairi and continues to say the words "Radiant Garden has a shining Light...but even that kind of Light can be bloated by moments of evil. Darkness is the same but in reverse, mostly evil tends to manipulate it...but...Darkness itself is not evil incarnate. I know you want to save a past that has been lost...but, that will mean forsaking the Hearts that will be born from the otherwise tragedies to follow, for better or for worse. Those in the Organization...all deserved to have their Hearts, and...they lived them to their fullest. I'm proud...to have called them comrades. Don't you feel the same way more or less? Kairi?" says Xion, standing in front of Kairi...before placing a hand upon her cheek. Kairi is shocked...but can feel the gentle warmth that Xion tries to share, having been shared between Roxas elsewhere across the universe and Xion herself. Now with Xion and Kairi...trying to "share their feelings all around", as it were.

The gentle feelings of Xion, Roxas and the others that reside in Twilight Town stir up Kairi's Heart and allows her to think clearly-thinking back on the friends that she has made thus far across the Worlds. Time and time again she is put into a position of remembering about them, no matter how long the intervals...even so. The fact that she recalls them over and over...in it's own way shows that Kairi deeply cares about all of the Connections she has made so far. The joys and the tears that go along with them...they are the efforts that Vaan was speaking about. The joys of achieving something and the tears of losing something...altogether do they bring up a sense of "effort" that cannot be ignored within the Heart. For through these "efforts"...can something be passed down and cherished. One could say...that is one part the essence of the overall Heart concept.

"...Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Mama Odie, Ray. Moana, Maui, Corazon. Dastan and Tamina...they...I..." says Kairi, she clutches her Heart, thinking upon the aforementioned Connections. She hears another voice speak through Xion, saying "...I wouldn't want to know a person...that disregards the Hearts of everybody." says this almost very awfully familiar Male sounding voice...Kairi looking directly into Xion's eyes from hearing it. "!? W-Wait...Xion. Are you...?" says Kairi...Xion happily smiles, as she has conveyed a message of sorts. "I'm not the real Xion, I'm just a figment of your Heart...like your friend outside, we only want to wish the best for you...please make...your choice." says the Xion lookalike before disappearing into particles of Light and transporting Kairi's self back to her Body outside in reality. "K-Kairi? you just went blank there..." says Vaan, concerned for his friend...Kairi looks up at him however. Smiling the same smile that Xion had, she finally lowers her Keyblade...and places a hand upon the supercomputer.

"...I'm sorry for putting you all through that. Please forgive me...it was selfish. I promise...I won't make another hasty decision that abandons Hearts that can be saved...regardless of the tragedies we all face ahead. I've decided...grandpa Ansem. Even...if it takes me forever to realise. I won't abandon...the Connections that can be formed from both happiness AND sadness. That...is MY choice." says Kairi...she takes away her hand from the supercomputer before facing Vaan again. "Thank you again Vaan, you spoke up...when I really needed it." says Kairi. Vaan lastly replies "Hey no probs. That's what friends do isn't it? just call me your emotional support weight anchor, or something like that." says Vaan, as he comically tries to flex one of his arms, earning a slight giggle from Kairi…

A message suddenly appears on the supercomputer showing thirteen brackets where passcodes have to be entered. The 1st one in the centre...says "Heart".

To be Continued.


	154. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-TRUTH

KH 3.6 Chapter 128: Remembrance-TRUTH.

"! Vaan look! something's appeared...on the supercomputer screen!" says Kairi, as she points Vaan to the direction of the computer in front. "H-Huh? wha!? what the...it says "Heart"?" says Vaan, trying to understand what does "Heart" mean, having appeared on the computer screen all of a sudden...Kairi decides to further examine the computer itself, hopefully intending to find an answer. "Time to use my 2nd year level degree in I.T. from high school and figure this code out." says Kairi, clicking her fingers together and proceeding to type fast across the supercomputer!

"Whoa, what in the heck!? it's like you're playing music on that keyboard or something!" says Vaan, making a pun. Kairi replies "Don't mind me, I'm just putting valuable knowledge I obtained and putting it to good use. Now let's see here..."Heart". Thesis...on "Heart". ! This must be Ansem the Wise's study on the concept of "Heart" beginning to bear fruit!" says Kairi, realising that Ansem had already started his research on "Heart". "Again with the crazy talk...speak English!" says Vaan, getting caught up in Kairi's pacing again.

"Oops! sorry Vaan...just humour me for a moment and please listen to what I have to say. Okay...from the information acquired here...this supercomputer was already long part of the World, even before Ansem's time in the past..." says Kairi, already confusing Vaan. He replies "...Okay?" says Vaan, unable to make sense of what Kairi is trying to tell him. "To put it simply, this computer was the only means of technology available in Radiant Garden during it's foundation years. It all started from here...how the World became known as the "advanced" capital of Light. According to this info...a man by the name of "Kevin Flynn" was said to have created this supercomputer and somehow left it here at RG. No one knows what became of this Flynn person...only that he was a tech genius." says Kairi before talking to herself in her mind "Kevin Flynn...Riku did say that he got to know a guy of that name in the Sleeping Worlds during his Mark of Mastery Exam. Could that Flynn and this Flynn the computer mentions about be one in the same?" says Kairi, trying to put the pieces together.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, back up a bit here. How do you even know all this Kairi? I'm lost as it is." says Vaan, though Kairi is quick to reply when it comes to "being tech support". "Ansem the Wise was able to salvage the Data that he could find in this terminal relating back to Kevin Flynn. Not a whole lot of info is available though...it speaks of "ENCOM". ENCOM...a both strange and mysterious corporation that Kevin Flynn was the head of and had provided the resources for the construction of the supercomputer terminal. Ansem the Wise would later in life "revitalise" the World system inside the computer and redub it as "Radiant Garden OS" or the "RG Operating System". All traces of the original source codes...are completely and utterly scrubbed, unfortunately." says Kairi, as she laments in a comical manner the lack of resources that the supercomputer can provide her...

"...You're pouting? I guess that's not a good sign then." says Vaan, only trying to keep up with the "sensible" talk at this point. "Not to worry though, I think that with the Data Mining Processing that's available to us now, we might just be able to access whatever it is that this "Heart" message serves as a password for. Now then let's see...asides "Heart", there are twelve other brackets...! could this be an Encrypted Databank!? it's got to be!" says Kairi, becoming lost in "scientific glee". Vaan, still confused then replies "Wha-Wha? come ON! enough already! please just talk English Kairi! it's bad enough I can't keep up to begin with..." says Vaan...remarking of the fact that he can be, or rather...he IS clueless.

"! S-Sorry about that, I tend to get excited at stuff like this. Back at my new home, we don't have much technology available...it's "backwaters" so to be speak. But I love stuff like this and I tend to excel at it, it's actually one of the very few things I'm boastful about...hehe." says Kairi, her eyes comically glimmering whilst typing away at the computer. "Uh-huh, sure. That's what you say NOW..." says Vaan more or less comically in his mind, as he sees Kairi type away, thinking that this "boasting" was only bound to get worse...she then thinks up possible answers to the other twelve bracket passcodes.

"...I think I've got it so far. Let's see...1st is the "Heart", of course. Next following would be..."Brain". "Eyes". "Ears". "Arms". "Hands". "Legs". "Feet". Following after would be...the "Spine" most probably. Then..."Lungs" surely. The last three, would be the last three? hmm. ! "Chest"! and afterwards...it's got to be "Soul". Yeah...for this particular coding, that previous one has got to be a viable answer. But...that still leaves the final Keycode. What is it?" says Kairi, having typed in all of the answers that she could think of related to one another...Vaan decides to try and help out as best as he could by providing a theory answer of his own...

"...What about "Data"? it's a stupid answer I know but it's better then nothing...right?" says Vaan. Kairi replies "Sigh...it's better then nothing at any rate. Alright...let's type in Data-!? that...that did it! we're in!" says Kairi, shocked that the last answer was actually viable. Vaan is even more so shocked about his suggested answer "Whoa! seriously!? I helped with this tech thingy!?" says Vaan, as Kairi says to him the following "Of course you did. All of the help counts Vaan...remember?" says Kairi, remembering how she was down and out minutes ago and Vaan then told her that especially, absolutely both nothing and no one were meaningless...getting a slight Light hearted chuckle out of him upon realising his own words.

"Huh? what the? something is...happening. A..."Wreck" program? what's that? wait...this isn't part of the original Tron system at all! I'm checking it now...and I am positive. Vaan...this new program that's suddenly appeared...it's not related at all to the research that the scientists have been doing!" says Kairi all of a sudden, as she finds a new unrelated decryption upon accessing it through the 13 coded passwords. What's even more sudden...is a newcomer's arrival. "Well done, very good. Not a whole lot of people could have accessed the secret databanks of the terminal...but YOU most certainly have. Despite having lived most of your life on that dingy mudball of a World..." says a both strange and mysterious individual, appearing from out of nowhere...wearing the Black Coat with it's hood up and covering his face...

"!? Ugh! why you! who ARE you!? how DARE YOU insult my home!" says Kairi, as she faces away from the supercomputer and redirects her attention towards the unknown individual standing in the centre of the room whilst summoning her Keyblade. Pointing it straight at him and refusing to allow the individual to mock Kairi's home-World of the Destiny Islands. "Hmph. For a former Princess...you possess an attitude, unworthy of them." says the individual, now mocking Kairi herself. "What!? former!? does that mean...you don't belong to this Memory-scape?" says Kairi, not falling for the taunt and instead she focuses more importantly upon the words that the individual is speaking. Having realised from her enemies at this point that whenever they tend to "monologue"...there is always a "hidden message" within their speeches.

Vaan is ready to take action with his fists as he preps himself up but Kairi stops him, wanting to find out what she can learn from the enemy's "monologuing". "Of course not, this World is but a facet of the real one...I have no interest in it. Even still...both the real and the fake versions of a World are manipulated by the "grand original source code" that is Data." says the individual...appearing to speak complete and utter nonsense. "H-Huh? is this guy kooky or what? "Worlds"? "everything made by Data"? what in the heck?" says Vaan, as he disbelieves the individual's words...however, Kairi knows otherwise. Knowing the truth of the universe...Kairi then replies "...What do you mean by the "grand original source code"?" says Kairi, deciding...to "humour" the individual's words.

"Huh!? Kairi you're not seriously going to believe this cloaked whacko are you!? he's nuts!" says Vaan before Kairi replies towards him "It's okay Vaan. I'm...familiar with this guy, as it so happens." says Kairi, shocking Vaan whilst the hooded individual merely smirks underneath the veil of his coat. Although Vaan obviously heard Kairi question the individual about his identity earlier only minutes ago...he saw Kairi's expression and believes that she has a plan in mind, thusly...he trusts her. "Actually...no wait. "Sorry"...but I take those words back. Although I spoke the truth about the Worlds and Data...this World is in full honesty not one of them. It is a "Natural World"...one where Data cannot "hamper" with it..." says the individual, as he starts to go into full detail with his speaking...Kairi intently and earnestly listening.

"...I suppose you wouldn't already know this. But there are two kinds of Worlds throughout the universe...the "Natural Worlds" and the "Data Worlds". Natural Worlds are created from dust particles that reside within the Realm of Nothingness, mere stars reflected in the Realm of Light. Once that dust becomes "something more"...do the stars turn into proper Worlds on "this side" of the universe. Are you following so far? they follow the same principle that Nobodies do upon obtaining Hearts of their very own...Natural Worlds are "specks" that gain Hearts from the abundance of Light that exists...the Light of the Heart of ALL Worlds." says the individual...bringing up Kingdom Hearts.

/4TkG8Q06dZE

"The term for the ancient Lights was once called "Lux". Gather a certain total of them together and you could create new Worlds from beyond the void. That was Kingdom Hearts...the direct seed sprout of the World Tree. However...only Natural Worlds could be birthed by the power of the seed sprout in question...it cannot for all intents and purposes create Data Worlds. This would seem like a huge paradox to an uncouth fool that would know nothing at all...like your friend there." says the individual, as he points a finger right at Vaan, earning his anger for being called a fool just now. Even if Vaan wasn't as all knowledgeable as he already knew beforehand...either way, he doesn't take kindly to being made out an idiot by others.

Forming a fist, Vaan apologises in advance to Kairi. "Sorry Kairi...but this guy...is seriously rubbing me the wrong way!" says Vaan, readying to punch right into the face of the individual underneath his hood. "! Vaan no wait! don't!" says Kairi, trying to stop Vaan in time but to no avail. He charges right at the individual...only for him to knock over Vaan by his feet and then trap him in a big floating sphere of Dark energy. "Vaan!" says Kairi, seeing Vaan being taken captive. "D-Dang it..." Vaan's energy is being drained away by the Darkness sphere holding him prisoner. "Why you! let Vaan go!" says Kairi, as she readies her normal battle stance with the Keyblade against the unknown foe...

"Not a chance, woman. This will make things interesting for the game later on ahead...for now. I shall get rid of this buffoon until afterwards I finish speaking." says the unknown before clicking his fingers, transporting the sphere away elsewhere. "VAAN!" shouts out Kairi, concerned for her friend...although she wishes to retaliate. Doing so now will become detrimental in rescuing Vaan...backed into a corner is Kairi forced to continue listening to the individual's explanation of certain things. Begrudgingly...lamenting her lack of power in the situation that has now unfolded.

"I see you are keenly observant. Strike me down and your friend may vanish out of sight, forever. Not the gambit one should make...if they possess a both kind and caring Heart heh." says the individual, enjoying the station of control that he has at the current moment. "...Why you! just speak already, you silver tongued-" before Kairi could finish her sentence, the individual interrupts her. "Modesty is another thing you should take into consideration, former Princess. You intended to phrase me in a way just now that did not uphold to it's correct meaning...how uncivil of you." says the individual, referring that silver tongued can said to be "eloquent"...but Kairi was going to say it in an entirely different way to it's original meaning.

"Just get to the point already! what is this about Kingdom Hearts that you wish to say!?" says Kairi, her short temper getting the better of her again. "Ferocious aren't we? very well. Let us resume...ahem: As I was saying...Light or Lux can create Worlds from the gathering of a massive total and the summoning of Kingdom Hearts through the former's means of process. Worlds born of Light are called the "Natural Worlds" thusly...but "Data Worlds" are somewhat the reverse opposite. Data is created from the intentions of peoples' Hearts...in other-words, the Data Worlds are formed from the Hearts of people themselves, not the Light itself. Data is the mass calculation in which we can read the Human Heart, Soul Body and Mind by...it is our means that we can form a Codex. Two ancient races were the first ones to discover this said codex...they were called both the Tsu-Khi and the Daeluses…" says the individual...

"Tsu-Khi...that strange guy from before mentioned the same thing." says Kairi, recalling Howlite's words before being sent by him on her current "Memory Voyage". The individual replies "Correct...the Tsu-Khi were a highly advanced civilization that were the first to make their Marks throughout the universe. They were practically born alongside it...the universe and the Tsu-Khi were also practically in tune with one another. The Tsu-Khi from the get go had believed in the meanings of peace...and saw to help other races that were appearing into existence by becoming familiar with both them and all of their respective ways of peace making. However...the term "peace" can mean a whole lot of things. Even though the universe was forming...it was already under siege from the very beginning of origin itself. There has been more then just one or two Keyblade Wars...there have been 20 of them counting. The latest one...was conducted by Master Xehanort, the greatest adversary you and your friends have fought, THUS far." says the individual, as he raises his hands into the air...greatly shocking and especially horrifying Kairi with his words alone.

"...20...KEYBLADE WARS!?" shouts out Kairi with the individual simply replying-"Indeed, 20 and still counting throughout the centuries and even millenniums that have passed. The Wars have differed from one another now and again...but they always remain the same: a conflict to see which side would be triumphant. The Light? or the Darkness? it has been 13 victories for Darkness and now with the latest War having been fought and seized for victory, 7 victories for Light. Normally this would have spelt that Darkness reigns supreme...but the Light is relentless. So long as the two opposing forces remain in counterbalance with each other...the Keyblade Wars of yore will never end. The very 1st Keyblade War was fought at the very beginning of origin itself, as I mentioned but didn't really go into detail about. Concerning the two races of Tsu-Khi and Daeluses...they were the very 1st War's participants. Asides from being technologically advanced, the Tsu-Khi also had accessed to the mighty weapons of the Keyblades. Back then, all Keyblades were only based on one Keychain model...THIS model." the individual greatly shocks Kairi by what he does next...he summons...Master Xehanort's Keyblade!

"!? T-THAT KEYBLADE..." Kairi trembled in fear...how could she even forget the weapon...that at one point...ended her life? her legs were quivering, her arms were shaking, her expression was sweating. Indeed...the Keyblade of No Name right in front of Kairi's very eyes...bring back painful Memories to her Heart. The individual however does not care for Kairi's fear...instead he merely continues speaking his piece about the Keyblade he wields in his hand. "This Keyblade is the original model for all Keyblades everywhere...it was the only model that the Tsu-Khi had accessed to way back then before the inventions of other Keychains came about. Following the 1st War, this Keyblade went by the name of "Dark Heart" before having "No Name" whatsoever...the proper name for this Keyblade though is called "Chi". The Legendary Chi-Blade is named after this Keyblade in actuality...not the other way around like current generations today believe. The name Chi was just a chosen letter from the Tsu-Khi's ancient alphabet that they described by the Keyblades they used and nothing more. Though seeing you as you are right now...I guess you didn't really process that last bit." says the individual, seeing Kairi having fallen to the ground on her legs...holding her arms in great fear of the No Name Keyblade, now identified truly being called the "Chi".

"Chi...Key...it was all just too convenient to use for the Tsu-Khi to pass up, hence...the "Keyblades". The Keyblades were only ever meant to both lock and unlock the Hearts of Natural Worlds...until the Daeluses found other means for the ancient weapons. It was the Daeluses that "weaponised" the Keyblades...properly turning them into actual blades. The Daeluses, unlike the Tsu-Khi were not technologically advanced or gifted for that matter...but they were shrewd. They still had their means...and they were able to follow their studies of how the Tsu-Khi summoned their Keyblades...to summon their very own Keyblades from their own Hearts. I do not know the cause for the 1st massive Keyblade War...but it appears that the two races had a great fallout between the two of them and THAT led into the very 1st War of yore...in a way it's ironic. Since the Tsu-Khi were searching for new ways of peace...but back to the Data Worlds." says the individual, as he de-summons the No Name and speaks like what he has said up to now matters naught at all. Still...with the Keyblade's appearance out of sight, Kairi starts to feel compelled to stand up again, her trauma momentarily subsiding...

"It's true those ancient races were the ones to form a codex...but what's more especially important to talk about is what they did with the Data AFTER. They discovered that through Data itself...they could not only create Worlds but rather..."rearrange" them for a better term of the word. Natural Worlds CANNOT be rearranged, the landscapes of those Worlds cannot be transfigured to anyone's liking, no matter how hard they try. That is where the Data Worlds come in. Their tectonic plates can be configured on the strength of a sole person's Heart alone. If the Heart in question is massively strong enough...then the Worlds of Data will become whatever it is that the said Heart wants them to be hence forth. There are a few Worlds of worthy mention...The Land of Departure and Scala ad Caelum both come to mind." says the individual.

"...Aqua...and Ventus' World?" says Kairi, recognising the name of the World that her fellow Keyblade Wielding Guardians of Light belong to. "Ah Ventus...funny that you should mention him, concerning this rather very long talk of ours. But all good things come in time...I shall leave that for YOU to figure out on your own. The subject matter at the moment is Data. Not only were the Data Worlds "customizable" and could be "modified"...but also the most important of all that I should mention...is that they had a certain effect on Kingdom Hearts. Uniquely, Kingdom Hearts didn't see these Data Worlds as abominations in need of cleansing...to the Heart of all Worlds, they were just Worlds all the same like any other. But despite that...whenever Kingdom Hearts is summoned by differing means, a certain factor comes into play. The Heart shaped moon changes colour whenever summoned...sounding familiar?" says the individual, apparently he knows of Kairi's talk with Ephemer previously and wonders had he said anything about the moon.

"...You make me out to be some grand scholar like my grandparents. I'm just a woman from a group of islands...why don't YOU tell me the meanings? like you have been doing so already." says Kairi, as she makes a snide right at the unknown individual, still knowing him to be the enemy that he is. "Hmph. Still lacking a mouth of modesty despite my words...very well. You wish me to stop talking? then I shall finish with this. The three primary colours reflect the summoning of Kingdom Hearts respectively. Blue is the colour of the Worlds...the Hearts of Natural Worlds. Yellow is the colour of the people...the Hearts of Data Worlds, since Data is created both by the peoples and for the peoples. Master Xehanort once summoned Kingdom Hearts using the former method, and his Nobody once summoned the Heart of all Worlds using the latter method." says the individual. Kairi recalls how the latter method was once used by Xemnas during the events of KINGDOM HEARTS II. Having Sora use the Keyblade to collect the stolen Hearts of the people by the Emblem Heartless, they manipulated him, Roxas and Xion into doing their bidding in order to fulfil Xemnas' masterplan.

"I bet you are thinking about your experience with the latter method, aren't you?" says the unknown, wanting to know what Kairi is thinking right about now. "...Yeah, what of it?" says Kairi, remaining on her guard. The individual finally moves from standing in the exact centre of the room before walking right past by Kairi and then standing in front of the supercomputer terminal. "The Nobody, Xemnas, wasn't originally intending to use Kingdom Hearts to give himself a power up. He was forced into that position by you and your medalling Keyblade Wielding friends. The same goes for his Heartless counterpart, "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness. Didn't the former Keyblade Master Yen Sid tell both you and your fellow red-headed friend? Master Xehanort was only ever intending to recreate the legendary Chi-Blade. But because of Sora's interference...bungling had ensued as a result. Seven Lights were being collected by "Ansem"...and Thirteen Darknesses were being created by Xemnas. The only way Xemnas could have turned that many Hearts into a copy of Master Xehanort's Heart would have been by using Kingdom Hearts, the one created by the artificial means of "Data". Except...Marluxia threw a complete wrench into that plan entirely. It wasn't only Sora but both Marluxia and Larxene that served as catalysts to the downfall of Xemnas' plan. However...Master Xehanort had already foreseen their roles as traitors and believed that their Hearts would act out as such. Marluxia wasn't only chosen for his abilities and watching over your Nobody, Namine as the Lord of Castle Oblivion. That was just the facet he was meant to believe...Marluxia could feel a burgeoning desire for "vengeance" that he could not make sense of until after the latest Keyblade War had passed during his defeat by Sora's hands yet again. He was pained to see Namine...whom to him, gave a familiar aura from an era long since passed..." says the individual, still continuing.

He starts to type in something on the supercomputer whilst further resuming speaking. "Since Namine can be traced back to you...YOU must be the original harbinger of that familiar aura. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he specifically took advantage of the orders given to him by Xemnas, to have Namine alter Sora's Chain of Memories pieces by pieces until he was an appropriate puppet for Organization XIII to use at the time. Namine's powers of Memory Manipulation from being a "witch" were useful, no doubts there. But even still...Marluxia must have known that could have not been enough to guarantee a full success on his traitorous part, despite his vanity." says the individual before Kairi immediately replies "Guess I should be grateful for that then huh. It's thanks to that miscalculation that Sora was able to beat him! Lea told me this and Namine helped filled in the remaining details. Axel was able to allow her to escape and then she was able to dispel the illusion of herself that was casted by her upon the orders of the Organization. In other-words...it's thanks to my friends that Sora was saved!" says Kairi, showing her pride in her comrades.

"...Wrong. It wasn't a miscalculation per say...not exactly." says the individual with Kairi replying again "What?" says Kairi. "...Marluxia was vain but he was still the Lord of the Castle. Lords are only entitled...by not just the strengths of their Hearts but also of their wisdom. If anything...Marluxia's "feelings" got in the way. His Heart had finally grown from his time at the castle...the only saving grace was that he didn't catch on time and that he believed Nobodies cannot possess Hearts thanks to Xemnas' lie still in effect towards all of Organization XIII's members. Marluxia was originally intending to overthrow the Organization...but not for Kingdom Hearts. He didn't care for Xemnas' scheme...nor would he finalised the "accomplishment" of it. Marluxia regained his Memories as a Human...fully and completely. Let me tell you something interesting. I heard a very interesting thing a while back-"Everyone knows that when both a Heartless is created and a Nobody is formed right after that as the by-product, no one can recall their prior Memories, no matter how hard they try". That is something that Larxene, Marluxia's partner actually said. But...that doesn't make any sense at all..." says the individual, hinting at something...as Kairi appears to catch on to the meaning of these words as well...

"Nobodies are indeed the by-products of Heartless...but depending on the strength of a person in question's Memories...those Memories they receive from once being Human, turning into a Heartless with no place for the Memories to go except the Nobodies. Don't Larxene's words contradict themselves? strong willed Nobodies only gain the appearances of Humans...from equally strong Memories. She must have known this...yet said anyways, even if she wasn't clear of everything wholly at the time. Therefore...what could be taken from what I say now about that...is that she wasn't talking about the Memories that allow Nobodies to take Human shape...but the Memories that are "Key". Integral to their overall existences...as both Nobodies AND Humans. Despite what I say now though...that foolish minx is still clearly dumb-headed, ha!" says the individual whilst typing away at the supercomputer's Keyboard.

"...Don't mock a fellow woman, even if she was a past enemy. I won't stand for it!" says Kairi, once more pointing her Keyblade straight at the individual, refusing to let his mocks become more then they already have become. "Oh silence. At any rate...Larxene's contradicting words about the makeup of Nobodies...and the full restoration of Marluxia's Memories. Even the Memory Voyage you are traversing now...don't they all harken back to Sora's own Memory Voyage? indeed. What Saix said is true...that "castle" hasn't given up all it's secrets...neither has "this one"..." says the individual, shocking Kairi upon comparing both Castle Oblivion and the castle of Radiant Garden...

"...Who ARE you? all these things you've been saying...I've been thinking about it for a while now. But you're letting on more then you know...you're not just a foe. You're unlike the foes I've faced up until now...but...you're also...very familiar. Before, they just left with cryptic messages...but you've stayed now for much longer and you're practically "giving away" all of this information. About Keyblades, Data...who exactly ARE YOU? you...you're an enemy I know that much. But..." says Kairi, starting to hesitate...as she fears a certain theory happening inside her head becoming true. "...For possessing an attitude and no modesty...I did actually say you were keen eyed, correct? ha ha. You are astute...for a certain amount." says the unknown, he finishes pressing the last Keynote on the terminal...and then large rumbling starts to occur! the underground passageway leading to the secret Chamber of Repose opens up...and the unknown figure finally turns around to face Kairi. Lastly saying to her the words...

"...There are two castles. And signifying them are two Keyblades...one of "Oblivion" and one of "Oath". Equally there is another pair of two-two rooms. The Chamber of Awakening...and the Chamber of Repose. Certain people have used these pair of rooms for differing purposes...but they still have a primary function. Sleep...and Waking. Don't you care to know what I am implying? the "Power of Waking"...was born from these two rooms in respective manners. And me? I am the "Seeker"...whom was "taught" that Power. I am he...the Dark Seeker-XEHANORT." says the unknown individual, he takes off the hood of his Black Coat...revealing himself to be none other then Young Xehanort!?

To be Continued.

(This Chapter wasn't meant to be VERY LONG so please forgive me about viewers. :[ I will try to condense the next few Chapters if criticisms about the length of this Chapter arise.)


	155. Remembrance-XIII Darknesses-TRUTH II

KH 3.6 Chapter 129-Remembrance: TRUTH II.

Kairi becomes greatly shocked...but more so especially horrified from the young man identifying himself as Xehanort...until then recalling a flashback back to the beginning of the Keyblade War a year ago. When the Xehanorts had gathered and introduced themselves...this young man was amongst them! indeed...there was no doubt. This...was the Young Master Xehanort, having somehow returned. Kairi keeps her guard up around the revealed foe, not letting it down for even a single second...having no idea what Xehanort intends to do.

"...Xehanort." says Kairi, as she intended to ask Xehanort more questions before suddenly, he raises a hand and stops her before replying with the following words "Hmph. You didn't want to hear what I had to say before and now you have the gall to ask me your own questions? so self important. It doesn't matter though...this is FAR from the ending of my words. More like...this is a temporary breather. Go-Go down there into the hallway below...there you will find both a riddle...and an answer that needs solving. If you're lucky...you might just solve it time." says Xehanort, gripping his hand into a fist, as he eggs on Kairi to go and "explore" the secret of Radiant Garden. He disappears through a Corridor of Darkness...leaving her agitated from the revelation of his identity.

Not only that but because his words were from the mouth of "Xehanort" himself...Kairi felt stuck whether to actually listen towards them or not and follow. Even so...she still needed to save Vaan, no matter what. Thus...Kairi begrudgingly resolves herself for whatever Young Xehanort may have in store for her up ahead. She sees the nearby elevator and takes it down to the ground floor below. Next she sees the stairway leading to the underground up close and personal..."This is the passage...Grandpa. Is this...a secret of yours?" says Kairi, having never known of the underground that lies beneath the research facility in all of her respective lifetimes both back when she was a child and visiting Radiant Garden now...

She follows the stairway down, hoping to find Vaan down there. "This place...it gives me the creeps. Xehanort...I still can't believe that's him. I remember that Xehanort from appearing at the Keyblade Graveyard...but I thought Sora, Riku and the King defeated him, "Ansem" and Xemnas before fighting Master Xehanort. If that's true...then, according to what me and Axel heard from Master Yen Sid and Merlin. Young Xehanort was a time displaced version of himself...unlike the others, he would have only been sent back to his past ages backward. And also...those eyes. They...weren't gold coloured." says Kairi, revealing that the Young Xehanort she has met now instead possessed silver eyes rather then of gold.

Kairi finally reaches the end of the stairway, cold shivers being sent down her spine. She thought it was merely just the cold air down here...until being proven wrong. The door in front of her opens...and she is horrified to see what is next. "!? T-T-THIS IS!?" shouts out Kairi, as she looks at all of the prison cells within a singular corridor. Young Xehanort speaks using telepathy and reveals to Kairi the truth. "This is your Grandfather's horrible mistake in the future...THIS is his sin." says Young Xehanort...gnawing at Kairi's insecurity.

/ingHocjTv1s

"Of course, the Ansem in this past timeline doesn't know of this room...YET." says Young Xehanort, hinting at something. "!? What...do you mean!?" says Kairi, demanding an answer from Xehanort's voice. "I told you. There are two castles...two rooms. One of "Oblivion"...and one of "Oath". Two Keyblades are used to represent the "bond" between them. Remember the Keyblades that Roxas uses?" says Young Xehanort's voice, making Kairi recall...the "Oathkeeper and Oblivion". "!? Those Keyblades!?" says Kairi but immediately following up "But...why? I thought-" says Kairi until Xehanort's voice interrupts her. "You thought-what? that those Keyblades were reflections of Sora's Memories of both you and Riku? the closest relationships that he ever had? well, you're not entirely wrong. Indeed, those Keyblades were symbolic of the Connection that you three friends share...allowing Roxas to wield them. But...they are SO much, MUCH more then what they appear to be at first glance. Let's retrace back a bit...the original model for the Keyblade is the Chi or Dark Heart if you prefer that name. The Keyblade that Master Xehanort...or rather I would later in life will soon yield." says Young Xehanort, beginning ANOTHER explanation.

"But the two Keyblades that symbolise Sora, Roxas, Riku and you Kairi are actually the very 1st two models to be created after the Dark Heart was. They are the very 1st Keychains...that would serve as the foundations for the rest of them. There are three types of Keyblades: ones of Light, ones of Darkness...and ones of the Heart. It doesn't matter the means, for all Keyblades could end up looking exactly alike, albeit with a few differences mind you." says Young Xehanort...Kairi remembering both Sora's Kingdom Key and King Mickey's Kingdom Key D. "But just because they look alike...doesn't mean that the properties of the Keyblade are the same. The materials for example...a Keyblade of the Heart being the perfect one. When the Seeker of Darkness manipulated Riku in order to create the Keyblade of Heart that he tried to extract your Heart with from Sora's Body, the Keyblade itself was incomplete. It would have gained it's completed form if it absorbed your Heart and opened up the way to the Door of Darkness without Sora's interference at the time. Keyblades can evolve...depending on their base form. Riku's original weapon was the sword-Soul Eater, correct? that "Keyblade" took upon a rare existence of itself. It actually became a "Keyblade of Twilight". It's not the very 1st time that has happened...but more so in these recent times. Riku's Heart was originally sheltered in Darkness...but his experiences at Castle Oblivion opened up his Heart towards the Light and finally, over the course of time and finally, trying to rescue you and Namine from Saix that time...the Soul Eater then became shaped into what a "Keyblade of Light" would resemble. Not one of Light of course...but a near faithful "copy", as it were." says Young Xehanort.

"Get to the point already!" says Kairi, not wanting to wait around in the prisoner cell block like corridor. "So impatient...you're much like your "boyfriend" in that regard. Fine...I'll get straight to the point. Remember what I said about the Realm of Nothingness? dust particles? I specifically said "mere stars reflected in the Realm of Light". Care to venture a guess what that means exactly..." says Xehanort...before Kairi ponders, wondering what he means...and figures out the revelation of his words afterward. "!? N-No...you're not saying!?" says Kairi. "Indeed I am...near faithful "copies" if not both exactly and correctly faithful. If all things are born from Light...then so too is mimicry. Don't you see? the universe as you know it...is all false. There are no "Natural Worlds" or "Data Worlds"...all of it is the latter. Everything...is "Data". You, Sora and the rest of your loved ones...are all part of a virtual Data simulation constructed by someone. Maleficent the evil fairy knows of this..." says Young Xehanort, continuing with his words.

"!? Maleficent!? what does she have to do with all this!?" says Kairi before Xehanort's voice then replies "Maleficent was the first to figure out the truth. After Sora defeated her...she was Destined by "provenance" to go back in time and undo all of her prior mistakes. She used a similar means that my older self would do and used the Darkness to go back towards a certain time period when this virtual Data simulation first came about. There her knowledge would have tampered with the future and Darkness would have won the universe, without the need for a Keyblade War. That would have been unfair...and very risky to accomplish. Therefore did an unknown someone in the past give Maleficent instructions on what she would have to do if she wanted to take over all of the Worlds without endangering the Karma that is balance itself. The whole universe rides on the Keyblade Wars that have happened thus far...for better or for worse, everything has remained exactly "evened". 20 Wars...Thirteen victories for Darkness and with the latest War, Seven victories for Light. It all adds up...Maleficent would have thrown a "Wreck" into all things if she was allowed to do what she wanted." says Xehanort, as Kairi then realises the "true meaning" behind the Wreck program she saw at the supercomputer terminal's screen earlier.

"So that's...the meaning behind the "Wreck" program?" says Kairi, wanting confirmation on her current theory. "More or less. That's either a yes or a no from me...regardless. Maleficent has been keenly following the instructions that she was given...she must ultimately find the Black Box, believed to be a "failsafe" within the current system-the entire universe. Whomever obtains the Black Box...will gain advantage for either the Light or the Darkness, for again either better or worse. Fearing this potential outcome, the keeper of the box, whomever it is has entrusted it to a certain group of people that are fighting for their very own "brand" of Light." says Young Xehanort…

"! The Solaeris Apostoli!?" says Kairi. "Indeed...they too know the nature of the virtual Data simulation universe...and wish to "set it right". The way they see it, they believe the nature of the ongoing Keyblade Wars to be "Darkness" and their cleansing of the "Darkness" will become "Light" itself. They are the Glaive of Light that wishes to cut through all things Darkly, as they would describe in their own terms. To help them...they are going to "construct" their very own "Keyblade War". One that will follow neither of the two evened paths...a World of "Grey", as it were. This...is the preordained Chi-Blade War. Said to be the "Final War"...they will take it upon themselves to break the cycle and open the road ahead, naught Data...but reality itself. Data can be taken as another word for "fantasy". A fantasy World...that we are all trapped in. Ever since the very 1st Keyblade War by the Tsu-Khi and the Daeluses have we all been trapped in the virtual Data simulation, being born, dying and becoming reincarnated all over again. Kingdom Hearts is the "cursed lynchpin" to everything...it keeps us trapped and our Hearts bound. So long as it remains...the road ahead will NEVER open. A certain man once prophesised...that "letting false Light dictate the future might be pretty lousy". His mannerisms were quirky, to be sure of. But though an eccentric...his "eyes" allowed him to see the future from the past. He was right...you "Guardians of Light" have prevented the World from becoming freed, again, and again, and again...AND AGAIN. "Ansem", Xemnas, Master Xehanort...and even on your current journey, you are trying to obstruct the true "Road to Dawn". Learn your places already...haven't you ever wondered why that fool Yen Sid taught your friends the Power of Waking?" says Young Xehanort...burying a knife right into Kairi's Heart with his last remark.

"...What?" says Kairi, a ferocious tone emitting from her voice. "Heh, I guess you never really did, believing that old watcher of the stars was on the side of benevolence. I suppose he was...from one point of view. It doesn't matter...everything has transcribed exactly. Now...about these prisoner cells. During Ansem the Wise's research...he discovered that both Hearts and Memories were interconnected. He discovered a secret means...of how they could become amalgamated. Normally, you can never do such a thing...especially if you wanted to amalgamate the Memories of two separate different people into just one person alone. And that's true...but only if the one individual in question has equally only one Heart. Later in his life, he would meet three fateful chosen ones by Destiny...that were the requirements he needed to further his research. Subject X, an incarnation of myself-the man named "Xehanort". And...your boyfriend, Sora." says Xehanort, horrifying Kairi with his words, as she learns the truth...the secret sin of her beloved grandfather Ansem the Wise and what he discovered...

"Subject X was the first one that the research was focused around, alongside "Xehanort" whom would appear around that same time span. Ansem discovered that she possessed "more then just one Heart"...and he figured that the two Hearts alone could serve as a Key to his research. Being "compassionate", he made a comfortable abode for Subject X to stay at Radiant Garden's castle...here in this corridor." says Young Xehanort, as he mortifies Kairi with this revelation. "N-No! you're-you're WRONG! grandfather would never hold anyone a prisoner here! that's not in his nature!" says Kairi before Xehanort replies "You are correct, Ansem the Wise wouldn't...unless he had a broken Heart to drown away his despair and focus solely upon his research alone. He may have acted otherwise...but in truth, your grandfather was already torn up, even when he met the mouse king. It was only meeting with that mouse that finally changed the perspective of how he had treated research so far gone at that point..." says Xehanort. Kairi replying "W-What are you saying..." says Kairi, fearing what she might hear next.

"...Ansem the Wise would lose his wife, his two sons, their wives, a brother in law and a fellow colleague to an incident...involving "Darkness". Seven sacrifices...to fuel his ambition. Your paternal grandmother, your father, your mother, your cousin's both father and mother, your maternal grandfather and Ansem's best friend...they were all tragically lost to the Dark, thanks to a Heartless attack." says Xehanort, greatly shocking Kairi before continuing speaking. "Back then, Heartless were very rare to enter the Realm of Light from the Dark World, only a powerful master that could conjure the Dark would have been able to summon them. Otherwise...it would have been impossible at the time to breach the inner walls of the capital of Light, Radiant Garden being known for it's..."radiance". That was the very 1st experience that RG ever had with Darkness...it was called the "Terrorists of Darkness" incident. Following their losses at the claws of the Heartless...the 1st embers for Ansem's hateful fire of desiring vengeance were lit. He took his frustrations out on his good natured research...turning it black with corruption. Xehanort may have been the one to have "dirtied" it with Darkness...but it was already corrupt, well beforehand. Ansem could not process grieve very well...he didn't want his grandchildren to be left with no Memories of their kin that had now disappeared, considering how very young they were at the time. And thus...the secret means he had discovered earlier in his life reappeared back to his mind. He dismissed them previously...noting the sheer lunacy behind them. But now...Ansem himself was becoming a "lunatic". He did not care...all he wanted was a way to help his grandchildren remember their family's faces and personalities, rather then the obscure means of both pictures and recorded film clips..." says Xehanort...as Kairi listens intently.

"It would take years and years...but, thanks to both Subject X and Xehanort. Ansem believed that he had at last found "the" final way to complete his research...unfortunately, someone interred and Subject X both strangely and mysteriously vanished from her "living quarters", right here at this prisoner's corridor. Ansem and Xehanort were frantic to find her...but alas, to no avail whatsoever. Xehanort was intending to use Subject X for his future plans but had to make do otherwise with both what and whom that he already got. He would then banish Ansem sometime after that, he and the rest of the apprentices creating their Heartless and Nobody counterparts...whilst Ansem was left to wander the Realm of Darkness with a new identity-Darkness in Zero or "DiZ". Ansem's Heart mellowed out a bit and realised the ramifications of his research to an extent when he met your mouse friend...but all that changed and he reverted back to his hateful self once more in the Realm of Darkness. To represent his hatred...the Realm of Darkness physically changed the form of his face into the man whom was the central focus of Ansem's directed hate-Xehanort, at that point having become the Heartless "Ansem", the Seeker of Darkness that stole the former Wise's name. Baring the face of the man he hated so...Ansem wore bandages over his head and had thus truly turned into "Darkness in Zero". Because Riku shared a similar distaste for "Ansem"...DiZ created a special blindfold for him that would also make Riku turn "Dark in Zero"..." says Young Xehanort's voice, as Kairi recalls the bandage that Riku once wore over his eyes at one time...

"...That, huh? …" says Kairi...still listening on. "Dark in Zero...it means "to deny the Darkness but yet still live in it". Hence, all things return to 0...as it were in one way. However, Ansem's face gradually returned to him over time the more that his hatred had lessened. It was both Riku and reuniting with the mouse king that started this influential process. The final conclusion however...was your boyfriend. Sora's kindness to accept others, regards of their affinity towards Light OR Darkness all the same...was the exact opposite of Ansem's hatred. Originally Ansem hated everything related to the Darkness, because it was the source of his despair. Heartless, Nobodies, they were all the same...but Sora was different. Despite originally intending to manipulate Sora and have him carry out the hateful Ansem's plans...a slither of Light still remained in the old man. His research was corrupt yes...but he believed that it was the only means that he could redeem himself with if he could. The research of amalgamating Hearts and Memories together...this would certainly be detrimental to an ordinary person's Body. But not Sora's...he was...or IS, unique. Namine took apart the Chain of Memories in Sora's Heart...because she was born with the power to manipulate his Memories to begin with. Not only that but the said power could also affect everybody Connected towards Sora in one way or another. The "Memory Eggs" that were used to restore Sora, Donald and Goofy's Memories were originally meant for amalgamating Memories...not the restoration of them. But since amalgamation and restoration of Memories are somewhat technically two halves of the same coin...one would think. Furthering upon this example during the whole one year only that Sora was asleep...Ansem subconsciously from the depths of his Heart decided to leave the Data of his research behind in Sora's Heart for him to find it, just in case something had happened. With the research that amalgamation and restoration could be used in the same manner, together...that is how your friends-Roxas and Xion were able to return. Empty Replica Bodies...with Hearts but no Memories. With no Memories...the nearly completely Human like Replicas were just "puppets", "zombies" even. With no actual faces...only silhouette expressions. The Memories then played their parts when re-joined with their respective Hearts...Roxas and Xion were reborn by the Memories originating from them, giving their Hearts shape again. Following so far?" says Young Xehanort, his telepathic voice ending it's long monologue...

"...Yeah, I get it now." says Kairi, having folded her arms whilst listening to everything before unfolding them...and walking down the corridor. She looks at all of the cells...with a saddened expression. "Where do you think that you're going? there's nothing awaiting you. You won't find the things that you want here..." says Xehanort, trying to taunt Kairi. "...There's still a few things I don't get about all this. About Data, you returning and other things. From what you've said about this "virtual Data simulation"...that implies the Data Worlds you mentioned earlier are actually "Data-Data Worlds". Or more precise-"Data within Data". How does THAT work?" says Kairi. "Dreams hold our Memories. Sleep holds our Dreams. And Darkness-it holds our Sleep. In that pattern...Light holds the Darkness. But what about Data? surely...it is the only option remaining. Data...holds the Light. All things begin and end in Darkness...but all things that "truly" begin? begin with Data. Kingdom Hearts is the only exception...it is the only thing "real" in the virtual simulation, that's most probably why people covet it's Light. The summoning of Kingdom Hearts reflects the nature of the universe. Blue is the colour of Hearts, born of the Worlds' Data. Yellow is the colour of Hearts, born of the peoples' Data. And the colour red? well...there are various interpretations but I'll leave you to figure out. The most popular one though...is that it is the colour of Hearts, born of the reality that exists beyond the Data simulation or "fantasy". Ansem failed to encode Kingdom Hearts into Data one time, as you can most probably remember. One reason of course is that it exists outside of the normal rules and is the exception. But another reason that you don't know about...is that whilst "Data within Data" can exist..."Data within Data WITHIN Data" cannot. There can never be three-folds of Data...normally. That's where Chrono Stigmas appear into this "story" of mine. Chrono Stigmas are paradoxes of Data that should never overlap...they are viruses that allow a person's future Data to take over a person's past Data when only a person's past Data can do the opposite-instead traversing a timeline of the person in question's future Data. In other-words? simply put: it is the "Override" of Data. Overriding...having been created by someone to "thwart Destiny" itself..." says Xehanort...appearing to finally, AT LAST reach the end of his story that began atop at the supercomputer terminal.

"!? I see...and I'm guessing you know who that is, huh?" says Kairi. "I...WE. Have...a few theories. Here...why don't you enter the next room...and enter into a deep sleep? you will most certainly...find your friend there. And then...the game shall begin." says Xehanort lastly, as Kairi herself lastly replies "Vaan...alright then. Open it up. I was done waiting...I'll save him...and end this "Memory Voyage", for good!" says Kairi, fully intending to return towards the future present...despite all that she has learned...and will most probably learn next once she enters her "deep sleep".

To be Continued.

(Battle based Chapter up next! :])


	156. Remembrance-XIII-Round 2-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 130-Remembrance: XIII Round 2 Part 1.

Kairi enters the next room...the Chapter of Repose. Here she looks around, trying to make out the features of the room. "So this...is the "other room" is it? just what...was Xehanort doing here?" says Kairi, knowing that Xehanort, rather "Terra-Xehanort", the original incarnation of both "Ansem" the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas...was using the Chamber of Repose for secret purposes.

"Asides from trying to regain the original Memories of both Master Xehanort and the template that was used to create both "Ansem" and Xemnas-Terra. Did the "Apprentice Xehanort" use this Chamber for another goal in mind...to "unlock a certain secret". But I shall not bore you with the talking any longer...see the answer for yourself. In the game...that is about to begin!" says the telepathic voice of Young Xehanort, as it eggs Kairi to sit down upon the centre chair...wanting to see what will happen next if Kairi does so.

"Tch! you're full of yourself, you know that? I'm not here to play any of your games...I'm here for one reason and one reason alone only. I'm here...for my friends!" says Kairi, as without hesitation, she sits in the chair...making herself "comfortable". She closes her eyes, remembering her words from Young Xehanort about "entering into a deep sleep". Believing that she will find Vaan quicker if she actually does fall asleep...Kairi prepares herself for whatever will happen once she takes a "final rest", as it were.

Closing her eyelids...is Kairi suddenly then transported to a figment of her Heart's imagination. The same as last time when she fought Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus. This time...she ends up...before the Memory's Skyscraper!? the same illusion of the tower like building that Xemnas once trapped and fought Sora in. Awaiting her here...were the rest of the Organization's members, stationed all over parts of the Memory's Skyscraper. On the ground floor were both Xaldin and Demyx, the latter smiling and the former otherwise.

Sitting above the entrance were both Luxord and Xigbar, the two of them like Demyx also smiling. Levitating in the middle of the Skyscraper higher up was Saix, non-smiling like Xaldin. Finally, standing at the very top...was none other then Xemnas, showing an expression that was a mixture of both smiling and non-smiling somehow. He raises out his arms across the to the sky, appearing as though he was some kind of "priest", giving out a sermon. Kairi sees all of the enemies in front of her and merely comments the following words.

"...Sigh. I had a feeling this would be the case. That armour spoke about "XIII Darknesses"...so naturally it just had to be the rest of the original Organization XIII. I'm not surprised in the slightest...if I have to beat these guys next in order to save Vaan and meet both Donald and Goofy again...then I will! absolutely!" says Kairi, summoning her Keyblade and already undertaking her Pure Light based transformation. "Don't think that these "Memories" will be so easy to beat, "princess". They are vastly far superior to the ones that you fought before...they are indestructible, unbeatable. You...can NOT win." says Young Xehanort, appearing to the side of Xemnas, taunting Kairi down on the ground floor. Kairi however is quick to cast aside Xehanort's words. "I don't care if it's one or the other or even both! it's not about winning for me...it's about fulfilling the task that I have given myself at hand. Even if I "will" fail...I refuse to make it happen because of any other reason. If I falter then that's because my Heart wasn't strong enough...not because of cowardice or because it lacked less conviction then it already had. I'm here now...fully living and breathing. I won't stop, not as long as every bone in my Body commands for me to follow what is essentially true towards my Heart. Xehanort! whether you or real or not...I won't let you scare me! not...ANYMORE!" shouts out Kairi to Young Xehanort up above...of whom merely scoffs at Kairi's resolve.

"Hmph, big talk from someone whom is still scared...of the "original" Xehanort's Keyblade." says Young Xehanort, Kairi listening on and catching "a certain something" from Xehanort's words just now...before beginning to battle at last. He raises out his hand and says to the remaining Organization members-"...Show her what it means to be Darkened in despair. Attack!" says Young Xehanort, as he orders the figments of Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx and Xaldin...to finally begin fighting!

Boss /M5K0s3prJJM

Xemnas is the 1st to strike against Kairi whom immediately summons a Shell spell to cover her round perimeter focused defence in retaliation. "Accursed fool!" says Xemnas, as he strikes against the Shell covering Kairi...already breaking it upon sudden impact by his Ethereal Blades. This forces her back by the off-timing from the assault, Xemnas had appeared from out of nowhere and momentarily delayed his attack before automatically following up on it to throw Kairi off her senses whilst using her Pure Light form.

"!? Dang it! I got too careless there!" says Kairi, now realising whilst being flung back that she was full of openings. Xaldin and Demyx then from above appear, utilising attacks based on both Wind and Water elements respectively. "Boo-yah!" says Demyx, as Xaldin says "Tremble in terror!" making their attacks against Kairi. She is seemingly swallowed up by the maelstrom of attacks...but flies high into the sky, having just barely managed to avoid them. "These guys...are much, MUCH stronger then the others were! sigh..." says Kairi, trying to catch her breath in the few seconds only available towards her...

However, even dodging the last assault was expected by the enemy. Luxord and Xigbar are the next pair to appear even higher above Kairi. They shoot down their respective long ranged attacks against her whilst she was floating in mid-air. "Why don't you sing a "harpy's requiem"?" says Xigbar, using his Arrowguns whilst Luxord used his playing cards, saying "I second that motion, hear your prayers falter!" says Luxord. For he and Xigbar are able to catch Kairi off-guard and send her packing into the very ground right below. "Oh no! ARGH!" says Kairi, downwards falling and being affected by the full brunt attacks.

Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar then line up in formation in front of the Skyscraper...watching Saix deliver a painful "finishing blow". He had already entered his Berserker transformation and was saying the words "Let the moon scream at you!" whilst throwing his fully Awakened claymore into the crater that Kairi was trapped in, creating a massive explosion. He deactivates his Berserk form afterwards, appearing in front of the lined up others, as Xemnas could be seen floating above them all...

Dust started circling the crater before clearing...leaving Saix to go and retrieve his claymore. As he went and did so however...Kairi was nowhere to be seen! he looks around for her...only...to be struck from underground by a Keyblade! the Keyblade closely knuckled Saix at his chin, hurting his jaw but not breaking it. All the same was Saix knocked out by the sneak attack made by Kairi, appearing greatly grazed from Saix's attack with his claymore just prior...she replies towards the now KO'd opponent "Huff...huff...s-sorry Isa, but I know...that this guy isn't you! not...the real you." says Kairi, once more catching her breath.

Quick to act though is Xigbar, having already created a fence of his Arrowgun laser beams to trap Kairi in, not caring for the sake of his "comrade" Saix. "Aw, that's nice. Now go kaboom!" says Xigbar, mocking Kairi's momentary victory and trying to blow her up with all of the laser beam like attacks aimed against her. Kairi however makes a swift, circular turn...protecting Saix whilst fending off all of the attacks! "I know that he's just a figment...but still! I couldn't forgive myself...if I let the friend of a friend be harmed!" says Kairi, knowing how Axel/Lea feels for his friend Saix/Isa.

All of the laser beams are used up...but Xigbar decides to throw in an arrow shaped one for "good measure". The attack was aimed at and nearly hits Saix...but Kairi manages to change things around and uses a "Reaction Command". The "Warp Snipe" RC that she uses to fend off the arrow laser up into the air...and then appear right in front of Xigbar before harshly knocking him back with her Keyblade, wielded with both hands right into the Memory's Skyscraper! "TAKE THIS! SMUG FACE!" shouts out Kairi, showing great disdain for Xigbar…

The impact KOs Xigbar as well, knocked out for the count. Refusing to allow Kairi any more victories against them do Xaldin, Demyx and Luxord form a triangular position around her once she lands on the ground. Xaldin and Demyx unleash elemental attacks once more...but this time, they are time delayed! Kairi notices this and has Luxord to "thank" for it whilst trying to dodge. "!? This must be how Xemnas delayed his attack at the beginning of the fight!" says Kairi, believing now that it was actually Luxord's involvement that had helped give the enemy the preemptive strike.

Luxord merely smirks, wondering how Kairi will handle the next few oncoming attacks. Xaldin and Demyx decide to combine their elemental based attacks into one, creating a torrent of water carried upon the wind's breath. No longer being able to dodge, Kairi instead tries to handle blocking against the water/wind combination assault. "Ugh! no good! it's getting too strong! got to think...!" Kairi notices Xemnas, standing at the top of the Skyscraper, just observing everything...

She decides to call him out by redirecting the flow of the attack towards him, this shocks both Xaldin and Demyx whilst surprising Luxord. Xemnas merely fades out of reality when dodging the attack and back into reality when the attack passes. "Dang...didn't work. Had to try though...that guy..." says Kairi, becoming displeased with how easy Xemnas managed to avoid the redirected combi attack. "This isn't good...I can't fool them like I did last time. This is going to be tricky..." says Kairi, as she plans out her next move with her enemies already sensing and catching on to her predicament against them.

"...! What about that? it's worth a shot I guess." says Kairi, she summons her seven Light weapons, catching the three enemies around her off-guard. She flings the cannonball right into Demyx's torso, temporarily delaying him from helping out Xaldin. "Okay, NOW!" shouts out Kairi, directly charging at Xaldin with the floating Light spear behind her and using it to clash with three of Xaldin's own six overall floating spears. "I've got you now!" says Kairi, knowing that even if Demyx got back up immediately and used another combo with Xaldin, they couldn't. Demyx's torrent depending on Xaldin's wind to carry the water's flow.

"Hmph! have at thee!" says Xaldin, trying to use the other three spears to attack Kairi with. But fortunately, he momentarily forget about her wielding a Keyblade for a second alone and the second was all Kairi needed. "You want brute strength? I'll gladly oblige! HAAAAAAA!" Kairi yells out, forcing Xaldin back, as she uses the upmost strength of her Pure Light transformation to break his strong guard and send him into the Memory's Skyscraper just like Xigbar, higher above him. The only difference being that Xaldin falls from the impact spot that was created around him whilst Xigbar is still stuck inside of it...

Demyx gets back up and notices that now three of the original Organization XIII's most strongest members-Saix, Xigbar and now Xaldin have all been KO'd. Leaving only the most weakest members-Demyx himself and Luxord being left to fight against Kairi whilst Xemnas continues to watch on, still observing the fight occurring. Demyx comically tries to chicken out, as it were but then Luxord places a hand on Demyx's shoulder, "reassuring" him. Demyx for a second believes in Luxord's trust...until he ultimately betrays it. In an offscreen moment, he throws his arm right into where Demyx's Heart is located!

"!? WHAT!? WHAT THE!?" shouts out Kairi, unbelieving at what Luxord had just done to his "friend". Demyx falls to the ground...unable to move. What is seen in Luxord's hand following "stabbing" Demyx with the former's arm is the latter's crystalized Heart. Luxord transforms the Heart into one of his cards...proceeding to steal Saix, Xigbar and Xaldin's Hearts as well with much larger cards appearing from out of nowhere above the KO'd three and "slurping" up their Hearts.

"What IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND BETRAYING YOUR FRIENDS!? IT...makes me sick to my stomach." says Kairi, greatly infuriated and mortified by not just Marluxia's actions beforehand but now Luxord doing the very same thing more or less in this current fight at hand. She feels as though that she will puke...seeing the betrayal that is happening constantly. Luxord however does not care...next closing his eyes...and then reopening them with a crimson colour hint behind them. Almost resembling being bloodshot...

"! Uh-oh...his demeanour has changed." says Kairi, sensing the "bloodlust" emitting itself from Luxord. He holds four playing cards in each of the fingers between his hand. They contain the pictures of his "fallen comrades"' weapons-Saix's claymore, Xigbar's Arrowguns, Xaldin's six spears and Demyx's sitar. He pulls out one of the cards with his other hand...summoning the chosen weapon within both hands! the rest of the cards disappear before then reappearing as much larger cards, surrounding Luxord's flank and acting as shields.

Luxord now wields Xigbar's Arrowguns and uses them in the exact manner that the original owner of the guns did! however, their strength has been heightened to a certain degree. Making Kairi not able to keep up constantly blocking them and instead suffer the attacks head on without much time to make a rebound attack against Luxord himself. Needing at least a few seconds to regroup, Kairi throws her Light weapons into the Skyscraper to serve as footings. Kairi first uses the spear, then the sword, then the axe, then the cannonball, then the staff, then the shield and then lastly the arrowhead...

She struggles standing on the arrowhead, giving how small it is. Luxord tries to shoot more lasers at Kairi but thankfully, being unable to stand on the arrowhead gives Kairi the edge she needed to unconsciously dodge the laser beam attacks aimed at her. With her stamina having now returned to a reasonable degree, Kairi can resume keeping up the momentum with Luxord's attacks. "Alright! no more dawdling. I need to save Vaan...and that means beating the two of you!" says Kairi, as she points up to Xemnas before getting off the arrowhead and returns her attention back at Luxord. Xemnas appears...unamused by the pointing finger gesture.

Luxord scoffs at this before changing around his choice of weapons, summoning Xaldin's six lances next. He throws all six of them at once towards Kairi but she manages to block with six of her seven Light weapons. She holds a Keyblade in one hand and the sword in the other, trying to straight up strike Luxord. He uses the large cards as shields, not taking damage himself. However, Kairi is able to destroy one of the four cards-the card of Xigbar. Meaning that Luxord cannot use the Arrowguns anymore, much to his apparent displeasure.

"I get it now...I strike all of the cards...and then I'll be able to read your poker face!" says Kairi, catching on to how the cards work and intending to fully deplete them away so that Luxord cannot use them. She uses her mind to exchange her sword for one of the other seven Light based weapons-the spear. She uses it to cut away the 2nd card representing Xaldin and thusly, this means that Luxord can no longer use Xaldin's six lances.

Refusing to relent however, Luxord gives up the defence of his remaining cards for the exchange of full offence. He summons both Saix's claymore and Demyx's sitar to use together. By combining the water from the sitar with the "lunar rays" emitting from the claymore does Luxord create a watery defence surrounding the claymore whilst taking his time trying to Awaken it like the berserker Saix normally does so. He succeeds, entering a berserk state similar to Saix but without Luxord's hair standing up compared to the former...

But just when Luxord was preparing to attack in this new state of his...he is defeated. The overwhelming nature of the Awakened claymore is too much for Luxord's Body and especially his consciousness to maintain a handle upon. Only Saix/Isa himself is strong enough to wield the power of a true berserker...failing to realise this in time and with Kairi's keen eyes quickly catching on, she says the words "Alright! time to reflect the moon right back in your eyes. Let the moon...SCREAM OUT TOWARDS YOU!" shouts out Kairi, uttering the same words that Saix said earlier, more or less. In homage...of the real Isa that is now her friend, no longer the enemy Saix that she knew him as.

Kairi ultimately defeats Luxord, swinging down her Keyblade with only one hand against him. Luxord is KO'd...falling to the ground as the sole result. Kairi both huffs and puffs, trying to regain as much of both breathing and stamina that she could...for the remaining battle. Xemnas floats down towards the ground at last, finally done observing. He lastly says the words "Come...enter the "zero World" that you so desire." says Xemnas...Kairi is unamused, merely rubbing her chin with her arm whilst facing Xemnas with a very serious expression upon her face...

To be Continued.


	157. Remembrance-XIII-Round 2-Interval

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6-Chapter 131: Remembrance-XIII Round 2 Interval.

Upon defeating "Riproduzione Luxord", translated as "Copy Luxord". Kairi faces off against Xemnas whom taunts the former about taking him on, even after the defeat of all of his subordinates. Kairi merely returns Xemnas' taunt by pointing her Keyblade right towards him, as she intends to defeat Xemnas, no matter what in order to save Vaan, whom is still being held captive. Xemnas looks around at his downed subjects-Luxord, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar and Saix in that order backwards respectively...until Kairi suddenly poses him a question.

"Before we get this "final round" started...you...you're not like the others here, are you? you're...not just a figment, am I right?" says Kairi, causing Xemnas to become surprised by her words, his reaction giving her question the answer that Kairi was looking for. "I thought so...asides from making that earlier first strike, you've been observing the entire fight this whole time. That can only mean...that you're not a figment alone. I'm correct...aren't I, Xehanort!?" says Kairi, calling out Young Xehanort, knowing that he was lurking from within the shadows nearby. "Heh, asides from your negative traits, you astoundingly have positive ones too. You are all too true..."my Nobody" here is like himself, more or less. Rather...I "created" him with my Heart and he exists both here and now, to serve as your "last test". Not only him, of course." says Young Xehanort, for as he stands by the right side of Xemnas does again suddenly appearing on the left side of him is "Ansem", the Seeker of Darkness!

"!? W-What the!?" says Kairi, shocked by the appearances of three Xehanorts, altogether lined up at once. Both Xemnas and "Ansem" remain silent, as they leave all the talking to "their younger self". "Let me tell you just one more crucial detail. I know that you caught onto my words earlier...about not being the "original" Xehanort. And you are correct...I am NOT the "Young Xehanort" that you heroic fools are familiar with. He is long gone by now, having returned towards the past in order to live out his life and let all the major events unfold from it running their courses unknowingly. I am merely..."another Young Xehanort", brought to fulfil different agendas, compared to my previous selves. You COULD say...that I am a Xehanort, basked in Light, not Darkness." says Xehanort, knowing that Kairi would immediately figure out the kind of small riddle that he has provided her. "...I get it, the Solaeris Apostoli. You're working with them...that's why all of these challenges are being sent at me. And then? what about that armour from before? is THAT an enemy too!?" says Kairi, talking about the Keyblade Armour that actually belongs to Aqua, that one fact still unknown to Kairi herself...

"Hmph. You can decide that for yourself, I couldn't care in the slightest." says Xehanort, earning Kairi's annoyance if it could go any further. She then replies "What was that!? ugh! I hate you!" says Kairi, as she pouts against the enemy standing before her. "Don't act childish, you're a woman aren't you? learn proper manners and etiquette. Now to help with those...why don't we change the scenery around for a bit?" says Xehanort before clicking his fingers and once more suddenly, he transports himself, "Ansem", Xemnas and Kairi to...where Sora and the others fought Xemnas inside of the artificial Kingdom Hearts. "You're starting to get on my nerves despite everything that has happened thus far." says Xehanort whilst Kairi replies "The feeling's mutual. I have no qualms in stopping you if it means that I can save my friends!" says Kairi, raising her Keyblade up into the air and then back towards her side guard.

"It's...always about friends. Why oh why do you delude yourself with such a false power? when you could obtain so much, MUCH more?" says Xehanort, questioning Kairi on her resolve. "...Because it's the power I believe most in. I honestly nearly forgot that, not too very long ago. But now...I have been reminded. And it was thanks to my friends that are also the source of my strength! I could get far more stronger then I already am...but it wouldn't have meaning for me specifically, unless it becomes a power that can protect. I don't want power that controls me and makes me lose sight of the things and people...especially important towards me." says Kairi, as she places a hand upon her Heart, remembering what happened when she first used her Pure Light transformation. Taking the current situation into account...she decides to deactivate the Light form, wanting to fight with her own strengths alone.

"So go ahead and mock me still. I don't care anymore...my Heart is united with my friends and even, my family. Our Hearts are Connected and united as one, those kinds of bonds...will never fade away with time. No matter how much that you, the other Xehanorts, Maleficent, Organization XIII or especially the Solaeris Apostoli this time around try to destroy our bonds...it won't work! our Hearts...are OUR power!" says Kairi, she momentary shocks Young Xehanort of whom sees a visage of Sora standing right behind Kairi and uttering the same words right alongside her in sync. "Xehanort. Before we fight though, I want to ask just one question alone...why do you think friendship is a weakness? I don't understand that. Surely we could become powerful...but even power can't stop the fact that people are required to live alongside one another and help each other. It's an unspoken truth...so why do you deny all of that?" says Kairi, although "hating" Xehanort...wants to try and reason with him...

"...Friends?...friend...ship? ! AGH!? AH!?" ARGH!?" Xehanort's head hurts in anguish after Kairi confronts him about the topic of friendship, he covered his head with his minds...before recalling Memories that he didn't have before. To be precise, Memories...that became "forgotten" to him. Kairi tries to help Xehanort by reaching towards him "Xehanort!" says Kairi, until her path is blocked by "Ansem" and Xemnas. They refuse to let her help Young Xehanort whilst still remaining silent. As for Young Xehanort himself, he starts to recall the Memories forgotten to him. He sees the scenery of Scala ad Caelum and remembers playing chess with Eraqus when they were still Keyblade Apprentices. He also recalls other people whose faces are obscured by the Memories, flashing back both in and out of Xehanort's Heart. One of them particular is revealed to actually be a Young Yen Sid. As Young Xehanort further recalls these Memories, there were two other people that appeared to the top of his mind. They were...a middle aged yet youthful looking woman and also...a Keyblade Apprentice around the same ages as Xehanort, Eraqus and Yen Sid themselves very way back then...

"Friendship...what is...friendship? my head! my mind!" says Xehanort, his head filling up with other Memories forgotten to him. He sees a laboratory...and the silhouette of an unknown individual. Before he could remember any further, the flashbacks end...and Xehanort resumes his antagonistic role. "...X-Xehanort?" says Kairi, as she wonders what will happen next. Just then, crashing down from above are two buildings, sent by Xemnas to stop Kairi from interfering with what Xehanort had planned to do. "Now...you have TRULY angered me. Though I shall not fight...I will stand by my creed, as promised to the Head Apostle. And yet, even so...even if you are "tainted" by those Mzza Luna rats...I will destroy you all the same. Prepare! one more trial! let's see you overcome THIS! Princess of the former Pure Light!" says Xehanort, as both also and finally suddenly..."Ansem" and Xemnas start to fuse together into one!

The buildings become cracked from the sheer pressure of the combining fusion, allowing Kairi to enter a small hole in-between them and witness what was happening. "!? W-WHAT!?" she shouts out, unable to even guess what was occurring. "Whether your Heart lives or your Heart dies...we shall see. Yes...I want to see the power of your "friendships" lending you their aid. If your so called "friends" are your power...then the power of Darkness is one such greater then that. For Darkness? IS the Heart's TRUE CALLING." says Young Xehanort in a menacing tone, until the Darkness surrounding "Ansem" and Xemnas dies down. The Dark veil clears...and shows...an entirely new person standing in the middle. "W-Who?" says Kairi, wanting to know who this "newcomer" is whilst keeping up her guard. "One Heart, one Body. Both born of the same person...when reunited, they become a "somebody" again". Now tell me...WHOM DO YOU THINK IT IS THAT IS NOW IN FRONT OF BOTH YOU AND ME? it's quite simple. It is...MASTER XEHANORT. Not the original, no. But very close...THIS is Master Xehanort during his prime, the "husk" you see in front of us...is the Xehanort that I will eventually age into." says Young Xehanort, unveiling the newcomer's identity...as "Adult Xehanort". Master Xehanort during his years as a young man...unhindered by old age affecting him.

"!?" Kairi falls upon her legs, the sheer aura of Adult Xehanort suffocating her. She slowly gets back up though...but is still shaking from the new opponent that has appeared. "HE is the manifestation of your nightmares...not me. I am still a Solaeris Disciple...I must uphold my "faith", as it were. But...whether your Heart lives or disappears now is for me to bare witness. That is what the Head Apostle has tasked me with to fulfil. Whatever the means...do not matter. For all intents and purposes...your final test...IS Master Xehanort himself!" says Young Xehanort, as the Adult Xehanort, wearing the exact same robe that the Replica Xehanorts in KINGDOM HEARTS III wore then summons a new Keyblade. It is based on Xehanort's Guardian, Xemnas' Ethereal Blades and Master Xehanort's Keyblade-the No Name. With the demonic clock from the fight against Young Xehanort in Dream Drop Distance returning, serving as the Keychain for this new Keyblade dubbed the "Another Heart"...

"Now...are you READY?" says Xehanort lastly before slowly walking back into a Corridor of Darkness, awaiting how Kairi will face the "new Xehanort" that has appeared.


	158. Remembrance-XIII-Round 2-Part 2

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 132-Remembrance: XIII Round 2 Part 2.

A crescent moon is veiled in the Sky...but now fully exposes it's lunar rays upon the setting below. The "Adult Xehanort" with his Keyblade, the "Another Heart" in hand raises it into the air...and summons forth a total of six floating buildings on each side of him, as he prepares to send them tumbling downwards at his opponent-Kairi!

Boss /TcYxZunyc2U (Same as the Replica Xehanorts Theme used in the Marluxia fight. Please imagine this Theme as being Remixed or something akin.)

"...This-This isn't good. I can feel his aura of Darkness...it's...immensely powerful. I'll be having trouble trying to win. And I can't use the Pure Light again, not now. Asides from wanting to fight on my own, knowing when to conserve my strength is crucial too. I know that...but can I live up to that example?" says Kairi, having trouble deciding whether or not she should resume using her Pure Light transformation. Before she could think any further, the Xehanort husk tries to lunge at Kairi, able to scratch her cheek with his Keyblade. She had managed to slightly dodge before then noticing the scratch.

"Ugh! this scratch!? it's...siphoning away what strength I have left!" says Kairi, as she senses the presence of Darkness within her slight injury. She next looks up above...seeing that the buildings were now ready to attack! being sent by the Xehanort husk to do just that. They topple down above the other each, creating what resembles a massive Jenga set. Kairi was just barely able to Dodge Roll the 1st building in time before now looking at them all resembling the Memory's Skyscraper in their own way whilst stacked. "Those buildings, they, he...that "Xehanort" hasn't gotten full control over them. That's how I was able to dodge at that Key moment...which is why...I better be taking notes. Because from here on...this "Xehanort" is bound to learn whilst fighting how to properly manage his motion controls..." says Kairi…

She is very quickly able to deduce that because of the more or less abrupt fusion between "Ansem" and Xemnas and due to how Young Xehanort commanded them in a hasty manner to create their fusion in the first place. Is the "Fused Xehanort" himself struggling at first to control his own both strengths and abilities. However...Kairi also quickly realises that as time will pass with continuing battling, the Fused Xehanort will become far stronger then he currently is. Therefore...towards the victor goes the first move! Kairi tries to land a strike from the side whilst Fused Xehanort is occupied, trying to control the movements of his Body with well timed precision and accuracy.

"This isn't a sneak attack, this is just to see...how well this guy moves!" says Kairi, she decides to use a Strike Raid against Fused Xehanort, wanting to test if he has already mastered his Body movements. Her theory is unfortunately proven true when the Fused Xehanort with just a single hand alone catches her Keyblade in thrown into mid-air sequence. "!? Oh...no." says Kairi, now without a weapon in a comical manner that isn't intended to be comical. The Fused Xehanort decides to abruptly return Kairi's Keyblade by throwing it straight back at her. She manages to catch the weapon with both hands in the nick of time...but in the process burns them from catching it. "AH! OW! OWIE! that's-that's smarts. Oof, ow...don't you know that a lady is delicate-!?" before Kairi could issue a retort towards her opponent, he appeared right in front of her, as he loomed above like he was some kind of tower...

Kairi looked up to see her foe, scared only just from looking him. She sees a mental visual of the elderly Master Xehanort standing next to the Fused Xehanort, again with the latter serving as the representation appearance wise of Master Xehanort during his younger adult years. In-between being the Keyblade Wielder that he once was in Dream Drop Distance and the Keyblade Master that this Fused Xehanort would eventually age into by the time of Birth by Sleep. Kairi also looks at the Another Heart Keyblade...and sees it momentarily transform into the No Name Keyblade due to having similar appearances somewhat. She recalls her fear of the Keyblade...and falls to the ground upon her legs once more...

"N-No...p-please. Please! not-not again! NOT AGAIN! ARGH!?" shouts out Kairi, her head reeling in pain from looking at the Keyblade. She hears static noise as she holds her head, swinging forth and back. She remembers...that fateful day. Xemnas took her captive, she was knocked unconscious, and then..."You require motivation." says an elderly sounding voice that Kairi hears within her mind. Followed by...another voice. A much younger sounding voice...saying "Kairi! KAIRI!" says the younger voice, calling out Kairi's name. It's then...that everything comes back rushing into Kairi's head. Her Memories...of the day...that the latest Keyblade War both began and ended.

"ARGH!" her Memories flood like an unrelenting water current, flowing the bits and pieces that she would choose not to remember. Namely...Master Xehanort striking her down with the No Name, Sora trying to get revenge against Xehanort for what he had done. Their final battle involving the Chi-Blade at Xehanort's inner World of Scala ad Caelum. And then at last...Sora departing on his new journey to save Kairi, although of course he fulfilled it...it bittersweetly ended with a cost. The toll being...none other then Sora's Heart. However...despite remembering these "obvious" things, there are also other Memories that Kairi recalls somehow that are "not obvious"...

/sgjcN0beQFk

"S-Sora? Riku!? what...what is this? a...city? the Organization's home-World!? … no. That's not it...and...wait. There are two others...who-AGH!?" the Memories stop right then and there by creating sizzling and crackle sounds inside Kairi's mind. Just as she sees the visual...of a towering city within night lit skies. This "visual" in question featuring Sora, Riku...a young man whom uncannily resembles Riku in most ways. As well...as a man wearing the signature Black Coat.

Kairi manages to regain her composure following this before looking up at the Fused Xehanort of whom strangely hasn't made a single effort to attack Kairi whilst she was suffering from the "Memory lash". Kairi returns the stare that the Fused Xehanort had been giving her all this time before noticing something about him. He appeared...mysteriously saddened for some reason. "...Eraqus." the Fused Xehanort finally speaks up, catching Kairi off-guard. She jumps away and resummons her Keyblade with a defensive guard posture. Wondering what was going to happen next concerning Fused Xehanort…

"...Yen Sid. Master Maaya...K-K-...Kokoro." says Fused Xehanort both very shockingly and surprisingly, as he mentions the name of a person named "Kokoro". Kairi however does not know of the names-Eraqus, Maaya and especially this "Kokoro" in question, only the names familiar to her. And yet strangely enough...the name "Kokoro" was also familiar somehow to Kairi herself. "K-Kokoro? … Heart?" says Kairi, as in the language used at the Destiny Islands did Kokoro actually mean "Heart" itself.

"ENOUGH. Keep fighting, you husk. You will obey the Future Destiny..." says the voice of Young Xehanort telepathically, as he forces the Fused Xehanort under mind control in order to resume fighting. Fused Xehanort momentarily suffers from the mind control...before his expression appears as blank as the face of a mannequin. "! H-Hey! are you okay!?" says Kairi, as due to her kind nature, she tries to help the Fused Xehanort before Young Xehanort's mind control fully takes over and the "husk" begins fighting again, just as the former had intended...

"Oh dang it! this isn't going to get anywhere. If I want to "help"...I've got to be willing and be a little "selfish"...protecting one's own life and Heart goes first before saving others. It's not a rule...but a fact. That's why...here I go!" says Kairi, she takes her Keyblade in both hands before lunging at Fused Xehanort, hoping to take him down without actually destroying him in the process. "Hikari Kagido: Monomane Zou"!" says Kairi, unveiling a new Hikari Kagido technique against the foe in front. At first, Kairi appears to make direct confrontation with Fused Xehanort, the latter however having the advantage in the close quarters duel. But just then, as Fused Xehanort strikes at Kairi...the Kairi that was standing before him is revealed to actually be a fake! the real Kairi appears from above...and slams down her Keyblade right atop of the Fused Xehanort's neck.

"It worked! I've evolved father's Monomane Zou technique! the Monomane Zou...it's a technique of illusionary perception. It requires redirecting an enemy's focus using misdirection of some kind whilst actually striking from high up right down below, making a knockout blow towards the enemy in question's neck. To put simply...it's like creating a clone with "mist" and having the said clone take your place whilst you yourself commence the KO finisher. Instead of using normal misdirection though...I, for a single second only used my Light form. That blinding Light from activating but then suddenly deactivating it with a sudden moment's passing was enough to make him think that I was there in front of him when instead, a "clone" of Light was created to draw him into range...and then wham! I'll call this variation the "Monomane Zou: Hikari Tsubame". I think that's how dad would name it...after all, he is a loving husband hehe." says Kairi, as she thinks very dearly of her foster parents Hikaru and Hikari elsewhere.

"ACHOO!" sneezes Hikaru, resuming practicing with his Bokken at the beach of the Destiny Islands, being watched by Hikari sitting alone at the steps. "Huh? what's up Hikaru? you've got a cold? strange. The islands never normally enter into a winter based season so suddenly..." says Hikari, wondering if the season is already changing into winter perhaps. Hikaru believes otherwise, saying the following words towards his fondly thought of wife "No, that's not it Hikari. I don't know how to describe it...but I guess someone close to us...is also thinking about us two and must be very happy for some reason. I can only suppose it must be our daughter, "no doubts" heh. Kairi...no longer must have concerns and hesitations I guess." says Hikaru, as Hikari replies "Huh? what do you mean Hikaru? how can you tell?" says Hikari, wanting to hear her equally fond husband's own reply...

"Young people absolutely will struggle and tend to fumble. But...Kairi? she has inherited my Kagido techniques and your caring personality, Hikari. She'll get by...no matter the odds that she faces." says the old Hikaru, a slight smirk forming on his face before resuming training whilst Hikari still wonders about what her significant other's words actually mean...meanwhile, back to Kairi's fight against Fused Xehanort, she appears to have the upper hand whilst lastly saying the words "Alright! let's unlock this "Hollow Heart"!" says Kairi, as she reveals her intention...to again help the "husk" by unlocking it's Heart.

To be Continued.


	159. Remembrance-XIII-Round 2-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 133-Remembrance: XIII Round 2 Part 3.

As Kairi continues fighting with Fused Xehanort nearby, Young Xehanort watches from on-top the Jenga like pile of buildings. "Hmm...her strength isn't corroding anymore, that's...somewhat odd. When she was nicked by that husk's Keyblade the first time on the cheek, she suffered a wound of Darkness that should have sap away all of her stamina, bit by bit by now. I see...so THAT is how it is, eh? he refuses. Even though that husk is "hollow"...it appears to have some kind of "warrior's modesty". Namely in other-words how an "honourable knight" would approach a duel between two. If that's the case...I suppose I must intervene further." says Young Xehanort, standing up from sitting down.

He has discovered that Kairi's earlier wound has stopped sapping away her strength...because in someway, somehow...the Fused Xehanort has "already acknowledged" her as being a worthy Keyblade Wielder. Realising this for himself...the much Younger Xehanort intends to take action by forcing the Xehanort "husk" to obey his will completely without being able to fight back. Deciding to intervene...the Young Xehanort clicks his fingers. Suddenly, a giant rift appears within the Sky...it is the very same one that nearly engulfed both Sora and Riku during their final fight against Xemnas!

/bLtTNuCqlrI

"THIS should even the "playing field" for me. Watch...as all of your hopes, dreams and wishes shall fade to Oblivion with this next "performance". Former Princess of the Light..." says Young Xehanort before vanishing into thin air. The ground starts to tremble, reacting to the rift up above within the Skies. "W-What!? what...IS THAT!?" shouts out Kairi, noticing the rift. Whilst the Fused Xehanort tends to the wound that he received at the back of his neck, he too notices the rift. Being distracted by it, Young Xehanort appears from behind the Fused Xehanort in turn from out of nowhere! "You WILL heed my commands, you worthless puppet." says Young Xehanort. In another offscreen moment...he strikes the location surrounding Fused Xehanort's Heart...

"!? Hey! what the heck do you think you are doing!?" says Kairi, as she sees Young Xehanort having appeared again. "Silence. It is my role...to judge whether or not you will "survive" past this fight. I will trust the head apostle's decree...and wipe you out if need be!" says Young Xehanort. Kairi then replies "H-Huh!? what are you talking about!? what you are saying and what you are doing are completely TWO different things! enough of this. Let that guy's Heart go, RIGHT-THIS-INSTANT!" shouts out Kairi again, not standing for anymore of Young Xehanort's ruthless tyranny. The "husk"...appears surprised by this occurrence, made by the Female Keyblade Wielder.

"I told you...SILENCE! now is the time...I show you REAL power! now then, watch...as we...MERGE!" shouts out Young Xehanort himself, as he ultimately proceeds to fuse into the Fused Xehanort. This causes the "husk" both great and immense pain. Kairi once more tries to reach out towards him...but fails to make it in time. As a result...the Fused Xehanort's appearance slightly changes. Before, his appearance was more resembling "Ansem" then Xemnas in terms of resembling Master Xehanort looking like he once did his younger years. Now it is the reverse, Fused Xehanort resembles more Xemnas then "Ansem" but with motifs of Young Xehanort's appearance now included as well. They become..."Trinity Xehanort"!?

/6GmSM0fx3sg

Trinity Xehanort after emerging from his sudden fusion, unlike the previous one was the one this time around not abrupt due to Young Xehanort now merging into the mix of three different Xehanort incarnations including himself. Ultimately next uses the powers of Darkness to summon...Master Xehanort's original Keyblade Armour and dons it! Kairi gazes upon this new form and thinks to herself the following words "D-D-Dang. This...is bad. I mean, REALLY bad..." says Kairi. Sensing that the Trinity Xehanort was giving off a completely different aura to the one that the Fused Xehanort had previously...

Meanwhile...

...At the World of Ruined Moments. Is seen Alexander, the leader of the Solaeris Apostoli. His face is seen without his mask but his expression is covered by the screen. He senses that Young Xehanort elsewhere has "transformed". "...Ah. I see...so this...is your answer is it? Xehanort. Doktor...are you there?" Alexander realises that hiding within the shadows is the Doktor that Fluor spoke with. Using a Corridor of Darkness, he appears before Alexander sitting high atop a throne. "Ah, my lord Alexander. You beckoned me? what seems to be the problem?" says the Doktor...wanting to "humour" the conversation.

"It appears Xehanort has exited his "chrysalis" stage and has now "completely matured". What...do you make of it?" says Alexander, "asking" the Doktor for his opinion. "Hmm...it appears that by diving into a Memory based scape, using the Memories of his other selves as "conduits" to use as a term of expression for his "Heart" has allowed him to become empowered to a certain oomph degree. Why, that is certainly NO WAY that he can be beaten now..." says the Doktor, bowing before Alexander. However, he replies towards the "Doktor". "Really? I do not think so. As the Head Apostle, I had given him the task to see if the Princess of Light could become stronger then she already is. But now...it appears that he intends to utterly wipe her away from existence itself. This was not planned for...but, all the same, I trust Xehanort to fulfil his role, regardless of whatever roads he wishes to take towards accomplishing it." says Alexander...uniquely displaying faith within Young Xehanort's actions. Something that the Doktor appears...slightly "unhinged" by.

Returning to the current battle back in the "Memory-scape", Trinity Xehanort demonstrates a taste of his full power. He unravels the Jenga set of buildings from before, reshaping them into something entirely alongside a thousand tons more of buildings around the area. The shape...becomes the appearance of the unused Xemnas Boss Fight in KINGDOM HEARTS II-the "King" structure, symbolising the Nobodies! "!? E-Eeek!" says Kairi, as she looks above towards the gigantic structure, towering way high up over both her and Trinity Xehanort. Utilising a chance from Kairi's both great shock and surprise, the Trinity Xehanort using the mantle of the "No Heart" Keyblade Armour wraps around Kairi's Keyblade and steals it!

"!? W-WHA!? hey! no fair-ARGH!?" Kairi is forcibly pushed back, the Trinity using the mantle's other side to accomplish this. It teleports within the blink of an eye, "awaiting" Kairi up above within the "throne room" upon the King structure's head, much like Xemnas and his Dragon like Nobody structure-the World of Nothingness from KH II. "O-Oh no...this is...SO not good! !? AH! that mantle...it...took away the last...of my powers. I can't...stand...any...more..." says Kairi, she falls to the ground, her energy having finally been spent from all of the constant fights with the original Organization XIII members in sequence. "N-No! not...yet. I can't...falter just yet. I can't...I...won't! this isn't the end. Not yet...I know I said if I failed along the way...then okay. But...I never said...about...giving up so easily! I won't. I'm not done...not by a long shot. I still...have...a...KEYBLADE THAT I CAN USE!" shouts out Kairi. She remembers...that she can still wield Sora's Kingdom Key! having been bequeathed it by him for her to use, as she has been doing so far solely for her X (Cross) of II Keyblade Fusions.

Suddenly-"Very good, you won't give up. That is the answer...that should be expected of you, Kairi. Former successor...to the Pure Light." appearing before Kairi was Aqua's Keyblade Armour! Kairi is once more greatly shocked and surprised to see that the armour before her has made another appearance. "H-Hey! so NICE of you to show up! just when I was getting creamed by those guys! couldn't you haven't lent aid or something!?" says Kairi, wanting to know why the Keyblade Armour was "waiting on the side-lines". "...This fight is not a battle for this "vessel". It is a watcher-a Seeker...no, a Chaser of answers. It can only...fulfil "certain Oaths" and nothing more. However...the foes that have invaded this Memory filled "paradise". Those "Dark Remnants"...must be expunged from this place, before their sickening mixture of both Darkness...and Light inflict it any further more then so far." says Aqua's armour...letting Kairi on from more of what it TRULY knows...

"...Two Keyblades. Two Castles...and Two Chambers. One of "Oblivion"...and one of "Oath". I guess that Xehanort wasn't really lying then. If that's the case...you know more then what you are actually telling me. I want to know EVERYTHING...but first, there's THAT thing to take care of. Like you said, we can't just let it run wild. This is a "World", same as any other. And thus...as a Guardian that can Wield the Keyblade-it's MY job to uphold the status quo that is called...Peace! no more and no less. Still...this is going to be rough, fighting a monstrosity THAT humongous!" says Kairi, as she does something very similar to a warmup excuse with her Keyblade Wielding arm, wanting to get "ready in shape" for fighting the next phase of the still ongoing battle. "Geez...and here I thought I was DONE fighting massive sized enemies. Colossuses THAT size are out of this World! it's even larger then the last giant sized enemy that I-WE had to fight..." says Kairi...severely wishing that both Donald and Goofy were here right about now.

/cXvkiYToMu8

Sensing Kairi's desire...the armour grants it. As she thought up the "devils"...so too do they appear from a Corridor of Light. "...K-Kairi?" says Donald, followed by Goofy saying "Kairi?" says Goofy. Upon seeing that it is actually Kairi in front of her...the two then exclaim in unison, shouting out "!? K-K-KAIRI!" shout out both Donald and Goofy, rushing towards both their companion and especially their friend. "! ? ! !? G...guys? ! D-DONALD!? GOOFY!? G-GUYS! DONALD! AND GOOFY!" shouts out Kairi, seeing her dear friends safe and sound. They all rush towards one another, the three of them engaging in a deep, tightly knitted hug with each other. Donald comically almost ends up getting squashed as a result. "Donald! Goofy! I'm-I'm! "sniffs"! "sniffs"!" Kairi starts to tear up, reuniting with her friends at last.

"Oh quit those crocodile tears! we know you're not actually happy to see us, "sniggers"." says Donald, trying to comically rile up Kairi. "W-WHAT!? YOU HAVE...ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA JUST HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING, TOOTH AND NAILS TO SAVE YOU GUYS!" shouts out Kairi, as she comically stretches Donald's cheeks. "O-OW-OW! alright! ALRIGHT ALREADY! ow! yeesh! a little WARNING next time!?" says Donald, trying to gently stroke his beak's stretched pouches. "O-Oops, s-sorry about that. But...it's your fault for riling me up like that Donald!" says Kairi. Donald then replies "Wak!? what was that!? have you gotten more cheeky in the short time we've been away!? why I oughta-!" Donald is stopped by Goofy lending a hand upon the former's shoulder, as the latter speaks up and says "Ahyuck! gawrsh, it sure feels though like it's been an entire lifetime ago, huh." says Goofy, trying in his own way, without knowing, being the Goof that he is of course to calm everyone down...

"...I suppose...you could actually go that far and say as such, Goofy. Yeah...without you two, things feel like...that they just passed by within a single flash. Even so...it...hurts without you guys being by my side. I took that for granted up to now, to be honest...that won't ever happen again." says Kairi, surprising Donald and Goofy with her words, seeing that she has indeed matured slightly in the short period they have been separated. "...Oh brother Kairi, Lighten up will ya? even if we aren't here...we'll always been inside "there", won't we?" says Donald, as he points towards Kairi's Heart, reminding her of the bond that the trio share between themselves.

"!? … Y-Yeah, I guess...no. Actually...for once, you ARE right Donald! that's another thing I forgot up to now...I've got to stop forgetting things, otherwise I'm going to end up like Sora, hehe." says Kairi, as she casually rubs the back of her head. "That's the spirit. You can say that about Sora again, that's for sure-HEY! what do you mean "right for once"!?" says Donald, before he commences his usual "angry dancing". Goofy gives his normal chuckle "Not to worry Kairi, Sora's Sora...and you're you. You'll get us through this...I'm positively sure of it!" says Goofy, being the "sage of the group" that he is...his words causing Kairi surprise upon her face's expression.

"I found your friends, wandering through the Memory-scape, just like the other one from beforehand." says the hollow sounding of Aqua's armour, as it finally speaks up and brings to attention a certain matter that needs resolving. "! Oh yeah! where's that gullible guide of ours!? he didn't get lost, did he?" says Donald, trying to look around for Vaan, wondering if he is nearby or not. "...Vaan's been captured by the enemy Donald. It's a long story...but simply put-it's my fault, again...Vaan got caught...because of me." says Kairi, as she places a hand upon her Heart, remembering how Vaan was captured by Young Xehanort...suddenly though, a slight clunk hits her on the head. It is Goofy's shield, showing a very unusually annoyed expression on his own face...

"!? G-Goofy?" says Kairi and Donald together in sync, as Goofy is the one "this time around" to reprimand Kairi and not Donald like all of the other times mostly. "Nuh-uh! that's enough right there. You're not allowed to feel sorry for yourself! … not until we save Vaan, right?" says Goofy, offering words of "sagely" wisdom. Kairi and especially Donald are shocked...before Kairi smirks and then outright smiles. "...Thank you Goofy. Yeah...instead of saying sorry, I've got to now say...Thank You from now on. Yeah...just like YOU still have to do towards Namine...right Sora?" says Kairi, knowing that Sora still has a promise that he needs to keep...once both she and the others find him at last.

"Sigh...alright. So let me get this straight...we just need to beat THAT big palooka over there, correct?" says Donald, next pointing to the King structure in sight. "Y-Yeah...it won't be so easy though Donald. If we try to take a swing at that thing...I doubt our weapons alone will suffice. It's a hardy defence and I don't think any spells with work against it either. To sum things up, it might...just about be indestructible." says Kairi, worrying about fighting the structure, although she was keen to beforehand. With her friends around...Kairi's real insecurity from her Heart appears to the surface. "Yeah but Kairi...we've always fought enemies, regardless of how strong they were or not. It's not a matter about winning or losing..." says Goofy before immediately being followed up by Donald, saying the words "It's about doing what needs to be done! of course! that's primary objective number one!" says Donald, as he proclaims that the intention of all of the battles up to now were to fulfil the tasks at hand, again no more and no less.

"...Hmm. I know you're right...still. This is going to be a hard fought battle. But also...like you just said Goofy, Donald. It's not about winning and losing...it's about doing what is true to our Hearts. We can't just sit idly by...when chaos is running amok, am I right? we wouldn't be proper Guardians of Light that way. Therefore...if you guys are willing...let's charge ahead! regardless of whatever it is we will face. As long as we have each other...we won't falter. That's the most important thing that counts above all else." says Kairi, as she pumps her arm, ready to face whatever dangers are going to be awaiting, most certainly.

"! Heh...heh heh. Kairi...it's only been a short separation...but you've...now got more guts then before. I'm impressed. Alright! count me in! let's clobber that hulking mass of buildings! it won't know what hits it once I use my magic against it!" says Donald, summoning his Mage's Staff. "Yup! I won't lose behind you both. I feel that as long as I have got my trust Shield with me, I can fight all of the odds alongside my friends. Of course, even if I didn't have, I would still charge in for you guys. That is my "charge", after all. "chuckles"!" says Goofy whilst letting out another one of his chuckles. "Ugh, you just HAD to make a pun, didn't you, you Goof!" says Donald, remarking about the "charge" comment...

"Hehe, Donald, Goofy. I'm so glad...that we're together again, truly. I wouldn't want to face things without the two of you. I might be a burden more so then prior...but let's work together like always." says Kairi, wanting to shake hands with her companions, shocking them greatly. However, they find amusement in this gesture...as all three of them proceed to shake hands. "Let's make a promise!" says Goofy, "That no matter what!" says Donald, "We'll always be there for one another." says Kairi. All in unison together, shouting out "SO CLOSE AND SO FAR AWAY!" shout out Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Their shaking hands...turning into the "Trinity pact" that Sora once made alongside both Donald and Goofy, agreeing to set out with them on their very 1st journey to other Worlds.

"...Be careful. The enemy you will fight is indeed dangerous. I can provide aid if you need it..." says Aqua's armour, however, Kairi politely refuses the aid, wanting to fight on the heroic group's own terms. "No thank you, that's okay. We'll manage. Besides, another friend of ours is waiting for us to rescue him. We've got to do just that...to show that we are proper friends!" says Kairi, as Donald replies to the armour "Yeah! since Kairi started this fight...then we'll be the ones to finish it! that's our job." says Donald whilst using his Cure based magic to completely restore Kairi's stamina and strength to their maximums. "Please watch us, nice Aqua like lady. You'll get to see our teamwork..." says Goofy...

As Kairi, Donald and Goofy lastly say in unison once more, shouting the following "...THE TEAMWORK OF KEEPING AN OATH WE PROMISED OURSELVES TO SHARE!" says the three heroes. Speaking of an "Oath" amongst themselves...the certain "Oath"...of bringing back friends. Wanting to see the Keyblade Armour judge for itself if the Oath they wish to demonstrate...can be lived up towards.

To be Continued.


	160. Remembrance-XIII-Final Round Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 134: Remembrance-XIII Final Round Part 1.

The "King" Nobody structure is seen slowly moving towards the rift, as suddenly...it then places it's hands around the surrounding circumference ring of the rift in both the upper left and lower right corners. This is to prevent things from entering and leaving both inside and outside of the ring itself. Atop of the structure, waiting inside it's head or "throne room"...is the Trinity Xehanort. Before, the Fused Xehanort spoke with a combination of "Ansem" and Xemnas' voices...but now the Trinty Xehanort can be heard speaking with a combination of their voices, now mixed in with Young Xehanort's…

"Hmm...this Keyblade." says the Trinity Xehanort, as he is oddly seen examining Kairi's Keyblade-the Destiny's Embrace for some both strange and mysterious reason. It wasn't that he stole the Keyblade to give himself an advantage...rather, that something has been bugging him about it. "...I thought so. This Keyblade...is one of "them". It is...a Keyblade of "Data". Neither of Light, Darkness, nor the Heart. Originally, these were the only three types of Keyblades to exist...but now, a 4th type has emerged. It's not really all that shocking to be honest. Since this IS the virtual Data simulation, Keyblades created from Data itself shouldn't be uncommon. What is curious though...is how this peculiar type of Keyblade had ended up in that woman's hands." says Trinity Xehanort.

"From what I can recall of the Dark Seeker's Memories within me, his vessel...Riku was the one whom bequeathed the girl her Keyblade. She already had the power to wield one...but this means that this Keyblade I am looking at right now...is NOT her "true" Keyblade. Curious and even more curious...Riku. How much...exactly DO you know? how much...have you REALLY been hiding from your friends?" says the Trinity Xehanort, wondering...if Riku is keeping secrets from his friends possibly. During the time when he chose self imposed exile within the Realm of Darkness...Trinity Xehanort continues examining the Keyblade and realises something else in the process.

"Asides from not only being a Data Keyblade...THIS Keyblade. It's...just like "his". I heard the rumours...but didn't actually believe them. I will correct myself...this is not just a Keyblade of Data. It is...a "Sync" Keyblade. Although Keyblades are unique weapons that can exist in multiple places at the very same times, despite being wielded by different Keyblade Wielders...to actually be "two halves of the same coin" is very rare. It is difficult to explain...but since no one is here, I can let loose and talk to me, myself and I alone freely." says Trinity Xehanort, enjoying his "solitude"...

The Head Apostle had told me already...that there is a "rogue" running amok. Supposedly...he is allied with those Mzza Luna heretics. He goes by the name of "Avi"...said to be the son of a both ancient and legendary Keyblade Wielder. Regardless...that is not the point. The point being...that I was told this Avi Character had wielded a Keyblade made of "Sync". Sync...it is said that when a Heart unknowingly bonds with another, do they create a unified Keyblade. It is said to be the "5th and most secretive" type of all known Keyblades thus far. Whether a person could use another's Keyblade at the same time or even combine it with a secondary Keyblade entirely. These...do NOT classify as "Sync" Keyblades. They are just ordinary Keyblades and nothing more...Sync Keyblades on the other hand. They are only born from two Hearts...that share similar or even the exact same Destinies as one another. The Head Apostle told me...this Avi in question...wields the same "Sync Keyblade" as the former Hero of Light-Sora once did. And now...looking at this Keyblade in front of me. Although it is indeed made of Data...it actually doubles as a Sync Keyblade! it is...certainly interesting. This would make it...a 6th? no, a 7th type of Keyblade then? taking the legendary Chi-Blade of both Light AND Darkness into account. Hmm...for now, I shall dub this type of Key the "Hybrid Keyblade". Similar to the Chi-Blade...but not exactly the same as it per say. Whereas that weapon is of both the Light and the Dark...this is a wholly new Keyblade, a mixture of Data and Sync alike. There can only be Light Keyblades and Dark Keyblades individually, no exceptions..."except" for the ancient Chi-Blade. The same goes for Keyblades of the Heart, also individually. I am not too sure about the Keyblades of Data...but Hybrid Keyblades speak for themselves, being a mix of the aforementioned Data based variation and now the Sync Keyblades that are apparently created by "Destiny" itself." says Trinty Xehanort, as he ponders to himself in a methodical manner about things one after another.

"Chi-Blade. Light. Darkness. Heart. Data. Sync And Hybrid...these are the "Seven Shades of the Sun" that the Solaeris Apostoli are seeking maybe for one of their goals up ahead in the road that is fate. If so...I shall fulfil my role and become a guidepost. Let my own Keyblade guide the way...and serve...as "Strength". Strength enough...to destroy pebbles...that consider themselves "Diamonds". says Trinity Xehanort...sensing that the heroic Guardians are going to move against him and fully intend to defeat their enemy both once and for all.

Surrounding her Keyblade in a pink hue aura, Kairi proceeds to charge ahead, now with both Donald and Goofy by her side again. Simply them being with her...gives Kairi's Heart the strength that she needs to pull herself forwards. "Okay guys, this is it! first off...let's take down those buildings at the bottom of that colossus structure. By doing that...we'll climb more easily up over towards the top!" says Kairi, stating the plan of action that she has in mind.

"As long as you can guarantee that it will work, Kairi!" says Donald with Goofy replying "Don't worry Donald, Kairi knows what she is doing. She'll get us through this, A-Okay!" says Goofy. "Heh, thanks Goofy. Alright! ready Donald?" says Kairi, as Donald then replies himself "D'oh...okay fine! I'll join in on this reckless endeavour!" says Donald, ready for the both possible and potential worst to happen...but keeping faith that it won't. Aqua's armour sees the three continue on their way to fighting their enemy...deciding to take it's leave through a Corridor of Light, watching the fight unfold from another place.

The 1st section of a long Boss Fight then begins. Kairi, Donald and Goofy confront a stack of buildings resembling a leg. There are six buildings in total with equally six white coloured orbs. All of the orbs must be destroyed in order to slow down the movements of the structure. "Gawrsh, those white orbs remind me of the ones that we used to destroy against Oogie Boogie." says Goofy, recalling the "Oogie mansion" Boss Battle from the original game. "You remember a fight like that from long ago!?" says Donald, surprised at Goofy's Memory, especially considering that it is Goofy of all people whom remembered. "But it wasn't THAT long ago, Donald." says Goofy, noting that it has only been a few years...Donald following up with the immediate reply "Oh whatever! it still felt like a whole lifetime ago!" says Donald...

"Heads up!" says Kairi, redirecting her friends' attention to the structure intending to make a move against them. From the white orbs are summoned Nobodies! Dusks among other variants. Including variants...never seen before! they are the variants of the other Organization XIII members at Castle Oblivion asides from both Marluxia and Larxene that Sora never got to encounter prior on his previous journeys. The 1st of the "new" Nobodies are Vexen's called the "Bishops", massive Nobodies that although have destructive ice capabilities are also impeded by the very ice they command, giving them slower movements then most other Nobodies. They are also not very durable in a battle, reflecting Vexen's previous status as being "the weakest" of the original Organization. They wield small buckler shields on their arms in opposition to the big shield on Vexen's arm.

The next of the new Nobodies that "belong" to Lexaeus are called the "Sentinels", reflecting Lexaeus' "somebody" Aeleus' role as a protector of Radiant Garden. They are smaller in comparison to the Bishops but also much more durable. They particularly have brute force behind all of their attacks, wielding small axes different yet similar to Lexaeus' Tomahawk that add on tremendous strength. Simply put-they are "compact versions" of Saix's Berserker type of Nobody. Possessing great power but especially immense control over it and not running run wild. Calmly focused to an "ominous" degree, much like the stern Lexaeus was...

Finally are Zexion's, the last of the new Nobodies. They are called the "Mimes". Like Zexion and his Lexicon, the Mimes wield Grimoires in their hands for casting all kinds of magic to fight with. They appear in appearance as lanky, even almost skinny to the eyes of everyone that look upon them. But this shouldn't be used as an excuse to underestimate them. If by slowly approaching the Mimes, they...will bloat to the sizes of balloons! in truth, their "skinniness" is actually a mirage to fool their opponents with. To make them think that this type of Nobody in question is severely weak, when in fact...it is the reverse. The "mirage" reflects Zexion's element of using Illusions to fight with back in the past. But the mirage alone doesn't mean the Mimes cannot actually use magic. They are primarily gifted with the Arcane spells of Fire, Blizzard and Thunder Black Magics.

Alongside Xemnas' Sorcerers, Xigbar's Snipers, Xaldin's Dragoons, Saix's Berserkers, Axel's Assassins, Demyx's Dancers, Luxord's Gamblers, Marluxia's Reapers, Larxene's Ninjas and Roxas' Samurais. By including Vexen's Bishops, Lexaeus' Sentinels and Zexion's Mimes into the mixes are now all of the 1st Organization XIII's High Ranking minion levelled Nobodies lined up...ready to face both Kairi and her companions!

"D'oh! don't tell me...that those are the rest of the original Organization XIII's Nobodies!?" says Donald, having caught on at this point that each member of the original Organization had control over at least one high ranking type of lesser Nobody that were virtually similar to them in every way. "Doesn't matter Donald! we'll plough our way through if we have to!" says Kairi, not letting the appearance of new enemies stop her from doing what she knows must be done. "Ahyuck! we're right with you all of the way, Kairi!" says Goofy, trusting Kairi's instincts to lead the heroes onward in the current fight.

The trio of companions start to fight against the opponents in front of them, raining down literal fire. The foes that Kairi, Donald and Goofy face before them are intending to do everything they can to prevent the three from destroying the white coloured orbs atop of the building stacks. "Oof! geez...I am guessing those Nobodies don't want us to get close towards those white orbs, right?" says Kairi. Goofy replies "Hmm...you know? I think that we should try to bust those orbs up!" says Goofy, appearing to have a plan in mind...

Deciding to trust Goofy's Knightly instincts, having helped them out so far here and there. Kairi and Donald entrust themselves to whatever Goofy has in store to use against the Nobodies. Fearing that the heroes might try to directly aim for the orbs, the Nobodies all line up to protect the nearest one. "Okay! you both ready!?" says Goofy...as both Kairi and Donald are seen standing on Goofy's shield! Donald in turn is seen sitting upon Kairi's shoulders. "Yeah! go for it Goofy!" says Kairi with Donald following up with the words "Just don't get us caught in the crossfire!" says Donald, fearing a potential backlash from Goofy's plan that he was about to commence.

"Alrighty! let's see those Nobodies try and stop this! alley-oop Kairi!" says Goofy, as he then propels Kairi right up into the air. "Right! ready Donald!?" says Kairi, as she extends out the Kingdom Key Keyblade inherited from Sora with both arms whilst Donald starts to comically slightly panic "H-H-Hold on! I'm not ready yet-WHOA!?" says Donald, shown standing on the blade of Kairi's Keyblade. Like how Goofy propelled Kairi with his Knight's Shield...does Kairi do the same thing for Donald with the Keyblade.

Donald is sent further higher up, until he gets a good straight view at the King structure in front. He looks down below, seeing the Nobodies and all of the white orbs in sight. "WAK!? A-ALRIGHT! TIME TO SHOW THESE BOZOS WHAT A TRUE MAGICIAN CAN DO!" shouts out Donald before ultimately, he casts...a mid-air Zettaflare! "Ready!? here you go, you bunch of cronies! ZETTA-FLARE!" shouts out Donald again, firing the mid-air Zetta-Flare, encompassing all of the enemies right down below him...he is able to immediately destroy three of the six orbs!

"Yahoo! alright Donald! that's our Court Magician!" says Kairi, slapping hands with Goofy. "Way to go Donald! I just knew that our combination attack would work! I think I'll call it the "Zetta-Trinity". Not bad huh?" says Goofy, swinging his Knight's Shield around his arm, the very same as one of his original KINGDOM HEARTS Olympus Coliseum Victory animation. "I like the praise, but...CAN SOMEONE CATCH ME!?" says Donald, comically falling down below...splat. "O-Oops! sorry, we got carried away there." says Kairi, seeing where Donald crash-landed, his head burrowed into the ground. "D-Don't mention it..." says Donald, comically too hurt to be angry like usual with his friends for falling to catch him.

The remainder of the Nobodies gather up their forces, now fully intending to protect the last 3 remaining white orbs, no longer "underestimating" their foes. "They're now going to do all that I can to protect those white coloured orbs...our opponents are starting to "actually get serious"..." says Kairi, noticing that the Nobodies are trying to rebuild their numbers by summoning out double-no, triple the number of enemies for the heroes to face whilst replenishing their ranks. Donald manages to pull himself out of the ground with Goofy's help, the latter replying "Ah no sweat. It's A-Okay so long as we have each other's backs!" says Goofy, rallying the group, as Kairi replies "Yea...wouldn't have it any other way!" says Kairi, unleashing a slight surge of her strong aura, wanting to intimidate the enemy into backing down...

They stand their guard though, refusing to relent...mostly due to both "pride" and especially fear that Trinity Xehanort will destroy them. "Alright...I think it's time that I bust out another Link!" says Kairi, remembering summoning the previous Link that was Elsa during one of the battles at the previous World. "! Goofy let's jet! Kairi's getting ready to summon!" says Donald, taking Goofy's hand, wanting to give Kairi room to begin summoning. "This Link was given to me by Master Yen Sid before I started this journey...now's exactly the best time to use it!" says Kairi, as she holds up her Keyblade with one hand, mimicking one of Sora's official KINGDOM HEARTS III Renders, namely the one with him holding the Starlight Keyblade in a forwards position.

"Let's hope this Link answers the call of my Heart, I've never used it before...so I've got to make this count! now then...let's GO! ALADAR!" shouts out Kairi, revealing that the next Link she intends to use...is the protagonist from the Disney film-Dinosaur! she summons Aladar. The Iguanodon that lets out a huge roar upon being summoned, as well as stomping his massive feet into the ground, causing a tremor that engulfs all of the nearby lesser Nobodies within it. Kairi hops onto Aladar's back by travelling up his leg ligament in turn by using the Free Running gameplay mechanic from KH III.

She stands at the top of Aladar's head, using her Keyblade to issue "Charge Commands". Because Aladar's size was literally the size of the building stacks that Kairi was seeking to "demolish". Using the Charge "Reaction Command", Kairi and Aladar work together to bash the latter's heavy feet into the buildings and affect the surrounding with tremors as a plus result. Ironically, the huge buildings, equal to Aladar in their humongous height and especially being stacked on-top of each other in pairs are able to withstand the Iguanodon Dinosaur's "heavy footings", as it were.

Nevertheless, the damage Aladar causes is enough much more so then needed. "W-WHOA! okay, easy Dinosaur, nice Iguanodon...no need to go overboard here. We just want those stacks to "slightly tip in our favour"..." says Kairi, making a pun whilst commencing the literal Charge...sensing the King structure "feeling the hurt" in one of it's "legs", Trinity Xehanort decides to issue a counterattack against the pesky "Iguana". "Hmph, stupid beast. Let's see...how about sending one of "them" your way?" says Trinity Xehanort, he summons his Another Heart Keyblade before switching it's Keychain...with that of Master Xehanort/Luxu's No Name!

But more so both shockingly and surprisingly...he transforms it into the "shield" that the No Heart Secret Boss from Birth by Sleep Final Mix had used to protect itself with during the 1st phase of the Boss Battle against the Keyblade Armour of Xehanort. By using the "shield" form of the No Name Keyblade, Trinity Xehanort whilst still sitting upon his throne transports the "shield" and sends it to where Kairi and the others are fighting below...having it create a shock absorption blow that takes Aladar's attack and sends it right back at him!

Kairi sees the "shield" appear in front of both her and Aladar, appearing in-between both them and the stack of buildings it is trying to protect. Before she could stop Aladar's Charge was it too late. Aladar's feet smash right into the "shield" and it takes the full brunt of the stomping...before redirecting it right back at the Dinosaur! Aladar is taken greatly aback by the counterstrike, feeling the immense force of "his own feet" nearly "crippling" him as a term of expression. Aladar is then brought to his knees, unable to quickly get back up. "Oh no! Aladar!" says Kairi, calling out to her partner in dire need of help. "Know your place, "Princess". Only one can stand at the throne...and that is ME." says the Trinity Xehanort, his voice telepathically speaking through the "shield" of the No Name.

To make matters worse lastly...the Trinity Xehanort calls forth a Twilight Thorn in the place of the No Name "shield" and serve as both Kairi and Aladar's new opponent. The Keyblade "shield" returns to Trinity Xehanort's side, reverting back suddenly into the Another Heart Keychain. "You could be at wit's end...but let's see how far we can take this challenge, eh?" says Trinity Xehanort, finding "amusement" in the fight that is unfolding...earning Kairi's ire now more then what was beforehand...

To be Continued.


	161. Remembrance-XIII-Final Round Part 2

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 135:

Remembrance-XIII Final Round-Part 2:

Aladar was shaken by the counterstrike of it's own attack, greatly affecting the Dinosaur. Donald and Goofy down below look right above at the Iguanodon, seeing both it and Kairi suffer. "Why those blasted enemies! think they can get the better of us!?" says Donald, not amused. Goofy looks up ahead, then noticing the Twilight Thorn that was summoned. "...? ! !? U-Uh-oh Donald! we've got trouble on the horizon! look!" says Goofy, as he points out to the Twilight Thorn.

"!? W-WHAT!? there's a Nobody...THAT BIG!?" says Donald, remembering giant Heartless foes like the Behemoth for example from back in the past that he, Goofy and Sora used to fight against. This being the 1st time having ever seen a Twilight Thorn...realising that Nobodies in "large quantities" exist as well. Kairi, above upon on Aladar's back places a hand upon him. "...I am so sorry, Aladar. I didn't mean for this to happen to you...but. We can't feel sorry about this...not for long. The enemy's going to attack again...I'll need you to muster your strength and protect our friends. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think things would be dire...please. Please get back up on your feet! please Aladar!" says Kairi, urging the Dinosaur to stand back up on it's legs, not wanting the Twilight Thorn to attack the still downed Iguanodon...

"It's useless, try as you might, that Dinosaur's will of Heart...is shattered. The Twilight Thorn will dispose of it's Body and then the Heartless will appear, ever eager...to devour a massive Heart such as that." says the Trinity Xehanort, as he leans his chin upon his hand...feeling "bored". The Twilight Thorn proceeds to attack...with Kairi trying to protect Aladar, as he struggles to remain standing. Suddenly, a massive spell halts the Twilight Thorn's direct charge, revealed to be Donald standing atop of Goofy's Shield and firing huge fireballs one after another. Adding them all up into one great fireball that greatly resembles the Sun in appearance.

"Oh? this is amusing." says Trinity Xehanort, as he takes his chin off his hand, sensing what is going down on the lower level without even looking...Donald replies towards the Twilight Thorn whilst slightly shaking the following words "L-L-Listen up, you giant Nobody! leave the poor Dinosaur alone! or you'll get what's coming to you from my magic spells!" says Donald. His shaking vibrates through the Shield and gives Goofy a headache. "D-D-D-Donald. P-P-P-Please s-s-s-stop s-s-s-shaking. Y-Y-Y-Your g-g-g-giving m-m-m-me n-n-n-nausea!" says Goofy, being comical without "intending" to be.

The Twilight Thorn changes shape and "slides" over to Donald and Goofy's location. "!? Donald! Goofy! LOOK OUT!" shouts out Kairi...to no avail. The Twilight Thorn swings it's arm and sends Donald and Goofy flying back into nearby buildings, appearing to knock them unconscious. "DONALD! GOOFY!" shouts out Kairi, greatly worried for her friends...but knowing that Aladar needs attending first. "I told you...it's useless. Give up already...let your Heart accept "Destiny" and bend towards it's will...trust me. It will make you all the more happier and everything, especially everyone will become better as "the" result..." says Trinity Xehanort, wanting Kairi to "admit defeat".

Kairi...for a split moment...thinks of letting go her Kingdom Key Keyblade. However-"SHUT UP! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ANYWAYS!?" shouts out Donald, his voice reaching Kairi's ears. Using his high level magic, he is able to use telepathy and hear whomever it is speaking towards Kairi, telling her to give up. Goofy is Linked to Donald's telepathy and reveals to him whom it is they are fighting. "G-Gawrsh Donald...don't you know? it's Xehanort. I thought you already knew..." says Goofy, forcing himself out of the building rubble he was trapped in.

"WHAT!? XEHANORT!? you're kidding right!? I thought we were DONE fighting that creep!" says Donald, also forcing him out and then dusting off the rubble dirt on his clothes. "Ahyuck! evidently not." says Goofy, wiping his chin and moving to where Kairi is with Donald joining him. "Why are you laughing!? you big buffoon." says Donald...for although he is shocked by the reveal of his opponent's identity, he doesn't seem particularly bothered about it. "! Donald...Goofy." says Kairi, as she sees her friends stand before her below and show their confidence through devilish like smirks.

"Those two..." says Trinity Xehanort...now NOT amused by the persistence that both the Court Magician and Captain of the Guard show in order to help their friend, the former Princess of Heart. Donald says "So Xehanort huh? really Goofy?" says Donald with Goofy saying himself "Yup. That's what I believe...in my Heart. It's the very same kind of feeling I had whenever we fought Xehanort or one of his other selves-like both "Ansem" and Xemnas for examples. The foe we're fighting now is giving off the same vibe..." says Goofy. Donald replying whilst rubbing the back of his head-"Tch. This is just great...Kairi failed to mention that crucial detail because she was worked up, huh. Meh. No matter then! we'll do what we always do...and pound whichever Xehanort we're fighting right into the ground! starting with the structure right there." says Donald, resolving to fight any and all Xehanorts, no matter whom and/or what they are.

"Yeah...but first we've got to get rid of that giant Nobody." says Goofy, knowing that the Twilight Thorn has got to go first. "Kairi! you said to us earlier, right!? heads up! those guys are gonna be moving out again!" says Donald, reminding Kairi of the words that she had said earlier about preparing to focus fighting the enemies in front of the trio of heroes. "! … Yeah. Sorry guys...I won't worry like that again throughout the remainder of this fight!" says Kairi, now believing her companions to be made of sterner stuffs.

"...Bah. They rallied the motivation of her Heart once more...the fools. It looks like...I will be having company up here soon." says Trinity Xehanort, clutching his Keyblade...and awaiting the arrival of the heroic group that fully intends to fight their way up against him, all factors considered. Donald and Goofy join Kairi's side upon Aladar's back, seeing the injured Dinosaur up close and personal. "Oh boy...they sure did a number on him, huh..." says Goofy, as like Kairi prior, he places a hand on the Iguanodon and shows both sympathy and compassion for him. "This is going to turn into a right mess if we don't settle things quickly...what should we do Kairi?" says Donald, asking Kairi for the next battle plan of action.

"...I want to conserve my Light form as much as I possibly can Donald. I don't want to use it...until fighting the controller of these Nobodies." says Kairi, Donald then replying again "...You mean "Xehanort", correct?" says Donald, surprising Kairi that he knows about whom they are actually fighting right now. "...Yeah. Sorry...I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you guys. It's just...Vaan is captured and well...I wanted to rescue him first before anything else." says Kairi, revealing why she left out talking about the identity of the current foe the heroes are battling. "Naw it's okay. Goofy already realised and told me the truth. Though...it doesn't matter one way or the other. We've fought "Xehanort" so many times now...it's not even funny. It's just downright sad...I thought we were done with him for good, after Sora..." says Donald, gripping a fist.

"...I know. I wasn't there...but I know what you are talking about, Donald. It's strange though...the Xehanort we're fighting now...he's not like the rest. In truth...he...actually gives off a more "pleasant" kind of aura from his Heart if that makes any sense at all. I truly, honestly don't know how to explain it...but it feels like he's "helping" us. Not only that...but he's got silver eyes instead of the gold ones we've seen in the past. Does that...mean anything?" says Kairi, as she speaks about the Young Xehanort she encountered from beforehand that transformed into Trinity Xehanort. "...Let's not dwell on that. He's still our "enemy"...please don't forget that Kairi. Especially if we want to save that annoying kid from earlier." says Donald, unclutching his fist, resuming to clearly focus on the task at hand ahead.

Kairi thinks about her interactions with Young Xehanort in the very short amount of time more or less...and could feel a sense of..."Hurt". From inside his Heart, greatly deep within...but, as Donald had already suggested. Kairi should not think upon too much about it. As he, Goofy and of course Kairi herself have already realised...there is a fight that needs to be fought, no matter what. Vaan needing rescuing...and this "Memory-scape" suffering from the threat that Trinity Xehanort poses. At this point, their opponent decides to retaliate by proclaiming: "Now then...shall we continue this "game"?" says Trinity Xehanort, without ordering an official declaration does he have the Twilight Thorn charge straight once again at both Kairi and the others.

Kairi and Goofy are shocked by the Twilight Thorn's charging...whilst Donald smiles with a grin on his expression. "Heh, gotcha you clown!" says Donald. Suddenly, Trinity Xehanort becomes greatly shocked...as Aladar rose back up and was able to stomp his towering feet right back against the Twilight Thorn, flinging it far away. Donald lastly says "All according to plan. Whilst we were talking, the Iguanodon here was able to get back up in time. Not only that...but I had secretly given him an energy boosting spell with my Mage's Staff without those Nobodies catching on, even in the slightest of moments. How's about that!? HUH "Xehanort"!? you ain't smarter then this Duck anymore!" says Donald...using this chance to vent his rage against Xehanort, for what he had costed both Donald himself and Goofy, everyone else...and especially Kairi too...

To be Continued.


	162. Remembrance-XIII-Final Round Part 3

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 136:

Remembrance-Final Round-Part 3:

"Donald..." says Kairi. "Gawrsh...I knew it. Donald...you still can't forgive and forget." says Goofy. As the two fellow companions look on at their 3rd companion...showing that he has immense contempt for Xehanort and his incarnations for all that they have done. Especially...when concerning Sora's "final" sacrifice at the end of KINGDOM HEARTS III. "Hmph...a small surprise, so what? get back up...and submit these fools into place!" says Trinity Xehanort, becoming eager to end the battle happening below his "throne". He flails about his arm, as this signifies him ordering the Twilight Thorn to make another charge right at the heroes...

"...We've got no time wasting around here! the energy booster I gave this Dinosaur won't last long...it's a reliever, not a cure spell. Once the spell wears out, Kairi's going to have de-summon the huge Dino to get due rest. Which means...you both ready?" says Donald, turning around and facing his friends. He becomes slightly surprised, seeing their faces already full with resolve. Kairi takes a step forward and says the words "Donald...I'll take charge of the rest from here. Let me handle this...this is "my" battle, after all." says Kairi, as she resumes leadership. Knowing that Donald was holding the mantle...because of her certain concerns relating towards Xehanort. But from seeing her expression filled with resolve just now...Donald readily passes on leadership back to Kairi, trusting her throughout the entire way like he was already doing up to now.

"Okay Kairi...you show "him" whose boss!" says Donald...with Kairi intending to answer Donald's hopes. "! Here it comes fellas!" says Goofy, the Twilight Thorn wiggles it's path across the ground by sliding onto it exactly like how a snake would slither. Despite being previously sent flying by Aladar just moments ago, the Twilight Thorn was able to make a very quick recovery and is now trying to attempt a sneak attack against it's enemies. "Gulp! K-Kairi?" says Goofy, fearful of what was going to potentially happen next. "Alright...Aladar! make this the last...STOMP!" shouts out Kairi, knowing that Aladar won't last through a prolonged fight. Therefore...they decide to end the fight altogether...and absolutely crush the Twilight Thorn into submission, fooling it into believing Aladar had left an opening in order for the equally giant Nobody to successfully attack.

Aladar with the last of the Dinosaur's strength...literally stomps upon the back of the Twilight Thorn and again, crushes it into submission. As promised, the fight ends altogether at once...the Twilight Thorn's Body completely broken. As a result does it dissipate like all other Nobodies, at the same time the Link time limit for Aladar both runs out and ends...leaving Kairi, Donald and Goofy falling right downwards. Before the Iguanodon disappears though, Kairi thanks Aladar for his efforts. "Thank you, Aladar. You've done enough...let me-no, US handle the rest!" says Kairi. The Dinosaur glances one last time at Kairi, Donald and Goofy, smiling with the upmost of confidence. Knowing that they intend to make good of their words, Aladar leaves them...taking a well deserved rest for a good long while.

"That was well good and all...but. WE'RE FALLING! AGAIN! WHY DO WE ALWAYS FALL!?" shouts out Donald, hating the reoccurring falling that has happened more or less across the trio's journey. "Ahyuck!" says Goofy before letting out one of his usual chuckles. "You're laughing again! why you dumb Goof...does everyone expect ME to save them all the time!? Bah Humbug!" says Donald, using one of his Uncle Scrooge's expressions before casting a magic flooring down below for everyone to safely upon. He and Goofy land safely...but Kairi had other ideas. Using Flowmotion, she jumps across nearby buildings and swings upon also nearby lampposts with the upmost of both graceful and elegant acrobat manoeuvres whilst again using the Kingdom Key. Before in turn once more using the Keyblade...to destroy the last 3 remaining white coloured orbs lastly nearby, having not forgotten what she needed to do in order to proceed further against the King structure.

"!?" Trinity Xehanort is now more shocked then ever...feeling the King structure practically collapse! it kneels towards the ground on the leg that was "basically destroyed". With the six white orbs that Kairi and the others have destroyed, the leg is by all rights "destroyed" itself. And in turn with the structure unable to get back up...Kairi prepares to use Flowmotion to lift both Donald and Goofy up towards the higher level of the structure. Trinity Xehanort becomes infuriated..."...URGH! those worms! those ants! those...those pests! fine...if that is to be the road..." says Trinity Xehanort, seemingly plotting something. "Nuh-uh! no-WAY Kairi! I hate using this method! it doesn't work for me and Goofy like it does you, Riku and Sora!" says Donald, remembering using Flowmotion back at Motunui...but with unsteady control.

"We've got no choice Donald. I was only able to master this power because me and Axel got the chance, thanks to both Yen Sid and Merlin's help. The only way we're ever gonna get up there is if we use this ability. What? do you see a ladder or an elevator around here otherwise?" says Kairi, causing Donald to begrudgingly take back his words. "Come on Donald, it'll be fun!" says Goofy, having a kind of fondness for using Flowmotion. "D'oh...must we? really?" says Donald, wanting to know if there was truly no other option asides Flowmotion to traverse up the King structure. Speaking of the "building" in question...it starts to move again, meaning that the group of heroes have to act quick if they want to make good on this chance that they promised Aladar.

"Foolish mortals. You DARE try to challenge the "Destiny" of the Sun? let us see...the road closed for you all!" says Trinity Xehanort, again mentioning a "road" of some kind. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Kairi and the others struggle to travel up the structure whilst using Flowmotion, especially both Donald and Goofy. "W-Whoa!" says Goofy. "ACK!" shouts out Donald, as he nearly falls off the structure, only to land atop of Goofy's head. Goofy's vision is blinded by Donald landing on him, the impact having pushed down Goofy's hat and in the process swallowing his head entirely.

"E-E-Eyes up Donald! I can't see, I can't see!" says Goofy, trying to hold onto Donald's legs and prevent him from falling whilst also trying to nudge his hat back up and restore his vision. After gaining proper balance, Donald pulls Goofy's hat up back up to the top of his head instead of it covering the whole. "P-Phew. Thanks Donald-!? EVERYBODY LOOK UP!" shouts out Goofy, noticing something. "Huh?" says Donald. "What the? … ! the structure!?" says Kairi, as she sees the structure...starting to change shape! "You'll never reach this throne...I won't allow it. You will not take another step any further...this is where your progress halts...ALTOGETHER!" shouts out Trinity Xehanort.

He hopes that by transforming the King structure into a new form of itself, will this cause Kairi and companions to be tipped right over towards the side and then fall directly downwards. Crushed lastly by the structure levelling both up and down upon them. "That sneaky cheat! he's trying to throw us off balance! this is just like with that giant Heartless we fought back on the last World. There's NO WAY we're gonna fall for this! no pun intended..." says Kairi, trying to concentrate all of her efforts on keeping the Flowmotion pace stable. So that Donald and Goofy with their unstable control do not fall off. "No puns! no bad karma! HURRY UP ALREADY!" shouts out Donald, hanging from Goofy's shoulders, wanting Kairi to speak less and make more action.

"I know, I know! alright...this is going to be a long shot...but here goes! DONALD! GOOFY! GET-READY! here...GOES!" shouts out Kairi. Using the Kingdom Key Keyblade, she ties a tether made of Flowmotion itself around her friends. Kairi's plan...is to launch them upwards, straight to the throne where Trinity Xehanort resides! when Donald realises Kairi's plan, he says the following words in reply. "H-HUH!? w-wait! STOP! I change my mind! less hurrying, more good karma! KAIRI! … gulp." says Donald, at the last minute both gulping and accepting his fate. Finally, he and Goofy are launched right up into the very Sky itself, feeling as they have been shot right out of a cannon used for circus performances.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouts out Donald, trying to cover one of his eyes using the other to keep track of both holding onto Goofy and looking around at the Sky surroundings, wondering where they will land hopefully. "Ahyuck! this sure is great! free flowing in the Sky and with the Winds. Makes you think about taking it up as a hobby, huh Donald?" says Goofy, enjoying the "freeze breeze" high up in the air, as it were. "NO! THIS IS NOT ENJOYABLE! THIS IS THE SKY FALLING ON OUR HEADS GOOFY! ah, wait. No, that's wrong. Ahem: WE'RE THE ONES FALLING AND OUR OWN HEADS WILL CRACK! THIS IS NOT FUN! NOT FUN AT AAAAALLLLLLL!" shouts out Donald, greatly NOT enjoying the free falling...

Whilst letting his horrific terror nearly get the better of him, Donald sees the Throne right down below in sight. He sees someone sitting upon it...a man...wearing the same armour that Xemnas once used! recognising the armour does Donald point Goofy out to it. "G-Goofy look! that armour! right there! on THAT Throne...isn't that!?" says Donald. Goofy then replies "G-Gawrsh! you're absolutely right Donald! that's the armour that Xemnas once used to defend himself with. So that means...that must be "Xehanort" wearing it!" says Goofy, quickly deducting whom is wearing the Keyblade Armour.

"Hmph. The pests have made it this far, have they? too late though." says Trinity Xehanort…the structure having completed it's transformation. Kairi looks on whilst using Flowmotion to hang onto the structure, now seeing it having transformed...from it's King form to it's "Kentauros" form. Because of this sudden transformation, the now Kentauros structure had to slowly but surely turn into a much more massive size then the King structure already was. The slow process turned into an otherwise rather very quick process, as other buildings in the surrounding areas were being "called" to join with the Kentauros. By having them join with it does the Kentauros gain Pauldron like prongs made out of buildings upon it's shoulders, as well as gaining two additional legs alongside the ones that it already had in unseen sight. The leg that was "destroyed" earlier by Kairi was now both back up and running, despite no white coloured orbs having reappeared.

To Kairi, this had only meant one thing...the Kentauros had absorbed all of the Lesser Nobodies on Trinity Xehanort's command. Now using them as sustenance instead of soldiers to protect itself with like the King structure and the white orbs beforehand. "Oh no...this is...we're not going to survive this one. Not unless...I do this!" Kairi momentarily closes her eyes for a second...before reactivating her Pure Light form once more. Having conserved enough energy to maintain usage over it again. Also because of the sudden transformation, the rift of Darkness that the King structure was maintaining earlier...goes haywire. Debris from the other side starts to appear like a rapid river flow but with full of "meteorites", not ceasing in an endless assault one after another. The meteorite like building debris nearly hit Donald and Goofy as a result, still falling in mid-air above the Throne...

"!? Donald! Goofy!" says Kairi, calling out to her friends...before...then noticing something approaching them. Goofy sees it too and upon close inspection...it looks like...a hover transport of some kind. Bearing the motif of the Nobodies...suddenly, Kairi hears "voices". "Hey Riku?" says one voice, followed by a 2nd voice "Yeah?" says the 2nd voice. "Ugh! v-voices? where are they...! could it be...that rift? !?" agh!" says Kairi, for only she alone could hear the voices. They continued speaking with the 1st voice starting off again:

"I wanted to Thank Namine, but. I couldn't bring myself to say it...not until everything was back to the way it was before." says the 1st voice.

The 2nd voice replies "Don't worry, we'll make that happen. Once this is over, you can thank her all you want!" says the 2nd voice.

The 1st voice then finally replies simply "Yeah!" says the 1st voice.

It was at that moment, that Kairi...understood completely. Sora and Riku...were fighting their final battle against Xemnas in KINGDOM HEARTS II on the other side of the rift. But because they were only Memories...Kairi knew that she had no right to interfere with them, knowing that they must follow their course...for Destined events to happen. However, she does say only one thing in reply. A single thing...and that is-"...Don't fret. She already knows...Sora!" says Kairi, she flies right over to where Donald and Goofy were...ultimately deciding not to go inside the rift and follow it towards Sora. Believing asides the rift...there was another way to reunite with the "real Sora. The Sora...that exists in the current timeline reality. Also...just like how Kairi could overhear Sora...the KH II version of him could also slightly hear Kairi!

"...Huh?" says KH II Sora before KH II Riku redirects his attention "Hey! what are you doing Sora!? focus!" says Riku with Sora replying "R-Right! sorry Riku...okay. We've got this...right? everyone!?" says Sora, thinking of everyone else at the time, fighting alongside both Sora and Riku's Hearts in spirit. Namely the Hearts of Roxas, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Namine...and Kairi. Whilst this past battle of Memory's fantasy resumes...the current battle in the Memory-scape continues. Kairi lastly heads over to the falling Donald and Goofy's location, seeing the hovercraft in sight nearby. She decides to grab it and quickly make use of it, just the same as the KH II version of Riku once did. She explains the situation to the two...

"...Listen you guys. I've got a plan. But it will require using this thing...Goofy. Can you pilot it? I know this is sudden, but..." says Kairi. She uses levitation magic based on Light to hold Donald and Goofy up in the Sky within a bubble. Donald is amused by the bubble, constantly poking it. "Hmm...I'm sure I could give it a try!" says Goofy, wanting to test out the hover, causing a smile to form on Kairi's face. Even though everything was moving so fast and all at once...the goal remained the same. To defeat the Trinity Xehanort...like how Sora and Riku were trying to defeat Xemnas on the fantasy side that is Memory itself.

Trinity Xehanort lastly replies to this defiance...by standing up from his Throne. "...You want to test ME in aerial combat? well then, SO-BE-IT. I won't be merciful...not will I spare your Heart. This is the time at hand...prove yourself worthy and see if you have what it takes to move forwards, never looking back." says Trinity Xehanort, holding his Keyblade in hand...preparing to fight at last...

To be Continued.


	163. Remembrance-XIII-Final Round Part 4

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 137-Remembrance Final Round Part 4:

Battle /9gPp3elC4QM

"...So you want to fight "us"-ME, head on? you're welcomed to try. But know this-"Princess" of the former Pure Light. You...will NEVER conquer the Light...of the Sun!" says Trinity Xehanort, speaking unusually. Almost like a zealot or a fanatic would...Kairi in her "Pure Light" form is preparing to charge head on against the Kentauros. But first-"Hey Goofy, you ready yet!?" says Kairi, floating within the high Sky. "Just a sec...ahyuck! okay! got it." says Goofy, having finished..."fine tinkering". "I SURE hope you both know what you're doing with this thing...we don't even know if it will give us an advantage or not!" says Donald, as he displays scepticism.

"Well then, whether it will provide us with an advantage or a disadvantage...it's up to us...to make things work! alright then. This is it...ready or nothing! let's CHARGE that giant centaur like building!" says Kairi, for she then reveals that she has tethered her powers of Light...to the vehicle that both Sora and Riku at just one time only used in their final fight against Xemnas! now instead being piloted by Goofy at the helm and Donald by his side, standing on the platform next to the rider's seat. This was almost an ironic turn of events, since both Donald and Goofy were the ones whom fought alongside Sora and Riku against Xemnas, after he absorbed the powers of the artificial Kingdom Hearts near the end of KINGDOM HEARTS II.

By having tethered the vehicle through a string made entirely of Light towards herself-Kairi and the vehicle can fight in close proximity to one another. Not only that but Goofy has somehow adjusted the vehicle that once belonged to the original Organization XIII to harness Donald's magic and amplify it's Mega-Laser attack. Giving it the attributes of either Fire, Blizzard or Thunder Magic each respectively. Now dubbed the "Elements-Laser"...

"Here we come, XEHANORT!" shouts out Kairi, as she leads the Sidecar Glider Goofy pilots with Donald standing on the side-platform into action. Three Health Bars appear across the top of the screen, Kairi's on the upper left, the Sidecar's on the upper right and the Kentauros' in the upper middle. The purpose goal is to protect the Glider whilst it flies around the Kentauros and damages it's ligaments, covered all over in the very same white coloured orbs that the King structure was. All the while, Kairi must protect the Sidecar from damage being sent by both the Kentauros and other foes that the former sends in front of the Glider's way. If either Kairi or the Sidecar's Life Bars are completely diminished, the battle is lost.

The heroic trio first commence their attack against the four legs of the Kentauros, as it summons lesser "Gummi" Nobodies to deal away with them. Kairi summons her seven weapons of Light to act as shields. Four of them to guard the Sidecar Glider and the other three to guard herself. She uses the Sword, the Spear and the Axe to protect herself with whilst using the rest to protect Donald and Goofy. The Gummi Nobodies throw themselves one after another at the group of heroes but fortunately, their wits pull them through and through. Asides the Light weapons, Donald has already casted a mini Shell over the Sidecar Glider, keeping up the defences to protect it whilst Goofy fires away it's equally mini turbo lasers.

"Take this! you "Space Invaders"! get it guys? Space-Invaders?" says Kairi, trying to make a witty pun to keep morale up. "Ugh! what an awful pun! you play too many games on the Gummi Ship Kairi! try focusing on the task at hand!" says Donald, as he mentions one of the pastimes that the crew of their Gummi Ship have, namely playing video games using the terminal they communicate others with whilst on route to other Worlds. "Okay! I've got it! blast away!" says Goofy before powering the turbo lasers to full maximum power...and then unleashing the Elements-Laser right at the white coloured orbs. By repeating this process at least four times over, Kairi and the others are successfully able to destroy the white orbs upon the four legs, halting the Kentauros' movements altogether. Just like with the leg of the previous King structure before it transformed.

Both sensing and feeling the halt of the Kentauros as it tumbles, forced to kneel onto the ground...Trinity Xehanort is once more with ire. "...Try, as you might. I am merely...bidding my time for your arrival. Soon...I will be much more stronger...then when I stole your Keyblade, "Princess"." says Trinity Xehanort...an extreme veil of Darkness starting to emerge from behind his shoulders and around his Throne. Kairi, Donald and Goofy proceed to next move up towards the shoulder pauldrons of the Kentauros, the only line of defence left last...before they can fight Trinity Xehanort himself, finally. After having stopped the Kentauros from moving around with it's four legs, the shoulder pauldrons fire massive lasers against the small enemies that are only Kairi and the Sidecar Glider with both Donald and Goofy riding the aforementioned vehicle...

Firing massive volleys one after the other each, Kairi realises it will become difficult towards moving closer at the giant structure. "AH! agh...this is going to be tricky. We won't be able to make a move to the Throne unless we get those massive "shoulder pads" out of the way. What are we going to do?" says Kairi, trying to formulate a quick battle plan. "...It will fry this thing's circuitry but maybe..." says Donald, appearing to have come up with an idea. He relays it to Kairi by saying the following "KAIRI! TRY BUYING US SOME TIME! I'LL GET US THROUGH THIS. GOOFY! YOU HIT THIS THING'S ENERGY TO IT'S OUTPUT AND ON THE DOUBLE!" shouts out Donald, shocking both Kairi and Goofy with his words.

Wholeheartedly trusting him though, Kairi and Goofy nod their heads in seriousness before acting out whatever it is that Donald plans to do. "Right...don't call me "fried chicken" if we manage to pull this off. Ready? just waiting for it..." says Donald, waiting for Kairi to clear away all of the approaching laser attacks until she had provided a clear open space, aimed directly at the shoulder pauldrons. "! No...that foolish Duck couldn't be!?" says Trinity Xehanort, standing up from his Throne, apparently realising Donald's true intentions. "Bingo. Take a look at this...in full, furious blinding Light!" says Donald, as he has charged his Mage's Staff with the same Lightning, not Thunder Magic that he used earlier back at the central plaza of Radiant Garden...

"Ok Donald! it's all ready!" says Goofy with Donald then saying in reply "Good! now let's jump!" says Donald, further shocking Goofy of whom replies himself "H-HUH!?" says Goofy. A few seconds afterwards, Goofy complies...and jumps off the Sidecar Glider! it then...starts to spin very rapidly. "Heh, we're not "cannon fodder" like you think that we are, me AND Goofy! we're more then that...we're Sora AND Kairi's friends! don't ever forget that...XEHANORT!" shouts out Donald, as a very shocked and especially horrified Trinity Xehanort could overhear Donald's words from not too very far away. He had already realised Donald's plan in motion...but failed in time to act against it. Donald had actually intended...to have the Sidecar Glider pull off a Kamikaze assault! by having it ignited with his Lightning Magic...and creating what Donald calls the "Blitzkrieg Bomb Chariot".

"GO! FLY AWAY...AND BLOW UP THOSE SHOULDERS INTO GREAT CHUNKS!" shouts out the falling Donald, sitting upon Goofy's back, as they both fall down below. Fortunately, they have a more or less subtle landing, having landed on a taller building then most others within sight. Whether this "tall" building was a work of luck or fate didn't really matter at the moment...not towards what was going to happen next. The rapidly spinning Sidecar Glider caught in electricity itself also caught on fire, creating a mixture of both lighting and flames together. Soon enough, resembling an "arrow" moving at the speeds of both "Sound" and "Light"...the Sidecar Glider ultimately crashes into one of the shoulder pauldrons. But...because of the rapid speeds it was moving at...indeed, just like an arrow. It plunged all the way into one side of one pauldron...and exiting straight throughout one side of the other!

This created a static shock, coursing through it's whole Body. Paralysing the whole structure into place...at last. No longer left with any and all kinds of defences...the road up to Trinity Xehanort's Throne...was opened. He lastly says a reply to this "unfortunate" occurrence, saying...

"...Destiny...is NEVER left to Chance, so it seems. Fine...the Sun of the Light...or...the Moon of the Darkness. Your "Heart"...against mine. Which shall triumph? I "Dearly" wonder." says Trinity Xehanort, sitting back down upon his Throne...awaiting his final opponents to come and stand before him.

To be Continued.


	164. Remembrance-XIII-Face My Fears-Part 1

KINGDOM HEARTS Chapter 138:

Remembrance-Face My Fear(s)-Part 1:

Kairi goes back to meet up with Donald and Goofy where they landed...but not before she commented about the former's "drastic" plan. "G-Geez Donald. Way to go on "fireworks display"...was there really a need to make things THAT bombastic? still. You've managed to get us through this...now let's go all the way...and rescue Vaan. Let's END this..." says Kairi, still determined to save Vaan above all else, refusing to back down no matter whom she is facing, be it Maleficent, someone else...or even Xehanort himself.

She lands atop the building where Donald and Goofy managed to "cushion" themselves upon. "Hey Kairi! did you see that!? I'm so awesome." says Donald, gloating about his plan. Kairi then thinks to herself "...I take it back. Forget the praise I just gave this Duck..." says Kairi in a comical manner, expressing deadpan eyes towards Donald of whom appears creeped out by them. "W-What? what's with those eyes?" says Donald, unsure of exactly why Kairi is looking at him the way she is. "Ahyuck! either way, you helped save our bacon Donald! now...we can go and fight Xehanort himself directly." says Goofy, reminding his companions of the fight...that still needs to be fought.

"Yeah...thanks Donald. You may be a tad on the ego side-" says Kairi with Donald interrupting and replying "H-Hey! I resent that!" says Donald. Kairi then continues, saying the following "But thanks to you, we now have a chance...to get our friend back. Again, thank you Donald. We couldn't have done this without you..." says Kairi, as she looks up towards the Kentauros. "R-Really? heh." says Donald, comically bashful and in a non-modest way. Goofy ponders at why Donald looks so full of glee and, as for Kairi...she remains focused, as ever. Using her powers of her Pure Light form, Kairi lifts up both Donald and Goofy and altogether, the three out...towards the Throne of the Kentauros.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy...finally arrive at the Throne. Here, awaiting them...was Trinity Xehanort. He was seen, sitting upon his Throne...holding his Keyblade-the Another Heart in a similar manner to Terra's Lingering Will when it used to hold it's Keyblade-the Ends of the Earth.

/b1vsPXUiUao

"...I commend you for reaching, thus far. But...this is the end of the line, for you all." says Trinity Xehanort, sparing no time whatsoever with pleasantries. "Enough of the games already! just hand us over Vaan and then we can leave this place." says Donald, also cutting to the chase. "...You think it is THAT easy? you think...that you can just leave? why on this World...did you think that Keyblade Armour summoned you here per say?" says Trinity Xehanort, bringing up Aqua's Keyblade Armour...

"!? Keyblade...Armour?" says Kairi, not recognised with the term Keyblade Armour, as she has instead only seen them in action...but was never told of their official name by Yen Sid. Trinity Xehanort scoffs at Kairi's lack of knowledge before explaining what Keyblade Armours..."truly" are. "Hmph, you pitiful mortals. "Of course" you would lack the knowledge...that old fool just wanted to keep things "Nice and Simple", eh? fitting of him really. Considering...that HE was the one whom created the concept of Keyblade Armours." says Trinity Xehanort, greatly shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy with his words.

"W-What!? what do you...mean!? you mean, that Yen Sid...was the one whom created those sets of armour that we have seen so far?" says Kairi, remembering Terra's armour back at the Keyblade Graveyard and now having encountered Aqua's armour here. "What? you no longer address him, as "Master"? heh. I see...so...you wish to place a verdict upon him. Of whether or not...he truly guided your "Dearly Beloved" Sora towards his demise." says Trinity Xehanort, further shocking the heroes, greatly angering both Donald and Goofy whilst horrifying Kairi. Donald and Goofy try to attack together against Trinity Xehanort, sitting upon his Throne. "Don't you DARE mock Master Yen Sid!" says Donald, having already charged a Blizzard spell through his staff. Whilst Goofy prepares to hit with his blunt shield whilst saying "Yeah! he's the man that the King trained under. Don't you DARE insult him!" says Goofy, he and Donald trying to take down Trinity in one fell swoop.

However...he fades out of existence itself. Before reappearing...and standing right behind Kairi. The only thing that both Donald and Goofy were able to destroy was Trinity's Throne. "Hmph. That is your curse right there...feeling gratitude to someone whom has egged you on, thus far. Have you never even considered...just WHY he never lent aid to your previous endeavours? of just why...he only appeared at the Keyblade Graveyard?" says Trinity, as he stands behind Kairi, freezing her into place with his intimidation alone. Donald and Goofy are annoyed but cannot move...in fear of Trinity potentially attacking Kairi. Basically, she was caught in a hostage situation...once more by "Xehanort"...

"Let me tell you...the truth of the man whom watches the Stars. You have already heard me babble as is...so you should be used to it "Princess". The other two are newcomers...but that doesn't matter. At any rate, about the old Sorcerer...Yen Sid is apart of a council called "Sorcerer Primes". First and foremost, they guard sectors of the universe within the Realm of Light from any...and ALL potential threats to it. Be they of the Realm of Darkness...or the Realm of Light's very own makings. The Sorcerer Primes have all but vanished, as of this current era...all except for Yen Sid "of course". Yen Sid is the only one whom is both a Sorcerer...AND a Keyblade Wielder. It's why he has lived, for as long as he has...he owes his longevity from combining the powers of both into one." says Trinity, starting his usual monologuing...

Forced to listen, Donald and Goofy cannot move until they form a proper plan of action. Lest they wish to endanger Kairi despite her already being in her Pure Light transformation. Considering that Trinity was Xehanort and not like the other opponents on their journey up to now...the heroes have to be cautious. They can't use hasty moves like Donald did against the Kentauros structure earlier...Trinity then continues speaking from where he left off. "...There was...a certain...incident. It happened way back when Master Xehanort himself was just a lad, alongside his best friends. His good friend and sibling disciple, training under the same Keyblade Master as him, Eraqus. A fellow apprentice but training under a different Keyblade Master, Yen Sid. And...finally. Last...but especially not least. A girl around the same age as them all...named...Kokoro. She was...someone special...towards Xehanort. Her name...actually meant "Heart" of all things. And Keyblade Wielders...are tasked with protecting Hearts." says Trinity, speaking about this Kokoro in question...the name bringing about a kind of warm familiarity to Kairi's own Heart.

"K-Kokoro…who...is that? Yen Sid...never mentioned someone like that." says Kairi, wanting to know about this Kokoro person. "Nor would he...she is the crux of the tragedy that would befall Xehanort personally. As I told you...she "was" someone special to Xehanort. Those two...were practically a match made in heaven. Unfortunately...it was never to be. In the World of Scala ad Caelum, Xehanort's Keyblade training grounds-" says Trinity, causing Donald and Goofy to remember the World in which they fought Master Xehanort alongside Sora...a Memory figment of Xehanort's past. "...Kokoro had lost her Heart to Darkness. Somehow, the Heartless were able to invade...and Kokoro...her lost her Heart to them. This incident would forever scare Xehanort, Eraqus and Yen Sid alike in their own respective ways. Eraqus would obtain a prejudice hatred against all things Darkness related. Yen Sid would become tempted to be a Sorcerer and watch over the Worlds for signs of the Dark...and Xehanort? well. You all quite know THAT story very well..." says Trinity...as Kairi, Donald and Goofy remember the visual expressions of "Ansem", Xemnas and especially Master Xehanort.

"...Xehanort once said...that he wanted to revert the entire universe back to the zero that is Darkness overall, correct?" says Trinity, asking both Donald and Goofy in particular this question. "...He said that he wanted to restore the Worlds to Light, even if that meant covering them in Darkness first. But...what's your point about that?" says Goofy, trying to be cautious and answers at the same time. "Oh? a shrewd one that you are. I have already caught on to your ploy...but no matter." says Trinity, having seen through what Goofy was plotting against him...but does not even find the slightest bit of a threat from the captain's scheming...

Goofy is slightly deterred by this with Donald becoming more angry with Trinity. "So...where was I? ah...yes. He wanted an empty World both pure and bright...even if that meant engulfing the whole Realm of Light in shadows first. Such a callous schemer...but like all schemes, his scheme would be no different. It was bound to fail..." says Trinity, shocking everyone. "Huh!? what are you saying? you ARE Xehanort! you're basically ridiculing yourself." says Donald, trying to be clever. "AM I though? think about it. Could you really call those other Xehanorts…"Xehanort" himself? the Seeker of Darkness and the Superior of the original Organization XIII. Even though they were indeed created from him...they gained their own Hearts. That's both how and why the original Xehanort was even able to summon them back for his 2nd "Organization", because despite "reformatting", as the case might have been. Despite the two re-joining back into one...they were still chosen for his 13 vessels, even though they had already served their purposes...somewhat ironic no? failed men...and a man much more of a failure. They...all compliment one another as Human, Heartless and Nobody alike." says Trinity...insulting the three Xehanorts that have caused the most grief and suffering across the storyline.

Donald and Goofy do not deny Trinity's words, however-"THAT'S ENOUGH! how could you!? you ARE them! the same way as they ARE you! but. Like you said, regardless...you are all each of your very own individuality-your very own Hearts. So then why? why...how could you say something so hurtful...about "yourself" like that!? it doesn't make sense! at best...those other selves of you could be close to being family even! Sora and Roxas…those two are like brothers. Though I doubt Roxas will ever acknowledge that..." says Kairi, as she actually speaks up in defence of Xehanort before slightly going off track. This...immensely shocks and surprises her companions. Knowing...that Xehanort was the one responsible for both her...and Sora's Destinies, more or less.

"...That doesn't sound like a tone of forgiveness. But, you still stand up for the failed existence that IS Xehanort? why? I'm curious." says Trinity, wanting to know the answer. Donald and Goofy were curious too...wanting to hear what Kairi would say, as well. "...It's because unlike you. I don't let "Light"...cloud my judgement...AND my Heart." says Kairi, a devilish like grin forming upon her expression. Whilst on Trinity's expression...is one of ire. "...Hmph. A form of "sentiment", nothing more. You know nothing...ABSOLUTELY nothing! one of the reasons that Master Xehanort tried to create his "perfect vision" of a reality with Light and no Darkness...was that hopefully, he could reunite with the one whom he cared for the most with all his Heart in the World that was follow. It didn't matter if he had to purge the Hearts of the present. So long as the Hearts of the past could come back...YOU of all Hearts should EXACTLY how he felt. And yet still! he committed crimes through and through...he shall NEVER be forgiven." says Trinity, stating his views against Kairi's…

"...It's not about forgiveness for me. It never was...maybe I am just following the same road as Xehanort. But...unlike him. I won't...ever forget my friends. Forgetting your friends and carrying the burden all alone...is the most stupid thing a person could do. When especially knowing...they have they're friends and family, helping them through the toughness filled pathways ahead. I've met a lot of people already...but none of them...have truly tried to shirk away from their responsibilities! the only people that seem to be doing that...are those you are working with-the Solaeris Apostoli!" says Kairi, bringing up a pertinent point against Trinity, greatly angering him.

"Foolish woman! they are the Light of reality! they know everything! they follow the decreed ways of the Worlds! they are blessed with sacred eyes...what can YOU do to stand against them!?" says Trinity before Kairi says in reply "...I will Face My Fears, that's what I will do. Believing in the future...and existing in the present. But never forgetting the past...these are the things...that will help me press forwards, alongside those that I care about!" says Kairi lastly, her words...bringing smiling inspirations upon both Donald and Goofy's faces.

To be Continued.


	165. Remembrance-XIII-Face My Fears-Part 2

Chapter 139-Remembrance-Face My Fear(s)-Part 2:

"All you've been doing is talking, and talking...and talking. Talking, talking and talking some more. Enough ALREADY! if you have a point that you wish to make...GET-ON WITH IT! I have had just about enough of you and those Solaeris guys, skulking about within the shadows." says Kairi, stating her truthful feelings against Trinity Xehanort. "YEA! you tell him Kairi!" says Donald, followed up by Goofy "We're with you all the way until the very end Kairi!" says Goofy. The faith of her friends supporting her...gives Kairi's Heart strength.

But upon hearing her words..."...Skulking? talking? … INSOLENT girl! how DARE YOU!?" shouts out Trinity, he transforms his Another Heart Keyblade into the No Name Keychain. Bringing back Kairi's Post-Trauma from witnessing it, this reaction being what Trinity was going for. He proceeds to hit Kairi with the Keyblade, sending her flying back into the remaining rubbles of his Throne that was destroyed by Donald and Goofy. "K-KAIRI!" shout out the two in unison, attending to their friend. "...What use is friendship...if it abandons you? Riku was the first...and then Sora! they are all the same! friends...will most surely, eventually ABANDON you, GIRL!" shouts out Trinity, floating up into the air, as he proclaims that both Riku and especially Sora...had "abandoned" Kairi back at the Destiny Islands.

"Why you! I have had just about enough of you! Triple Firaga!" says Donald, casting a spell against Trinity. Suddenly though-"Black Spiral!" says Xehanort, he creates a towering, whirling spiral that engulfs the Triple Firagas and protects him in the process. "!? T-That attack! he-ah!" says Kairi, getting out from the rubble whilst being helped up by Goofy. "Don't strain yourself Kairi! just wait for Donald to heal you..." says Goofy, wanting Kairi to wait on standby until properly ready. However, she cannot. Realising something about Trinity's last attack...

"No I can't Goofy! that attack just now...it wasn't made by Xehanort...but...by Vaan! he's using...Vaan's Heart!" says Kairi, shocking her companions. "WHAT!? how is that possible!?" says Donald, trying to make sense of things. "I should have known you were quick to catch on...indeed. Your friend's Heart is a "wellspring" of tremendous power. It could serve the Apostoli well...but for the time being. I shall be using these powers...to DISPOSE of you." says Trinity, as he now intends to finish Kairi off for good. She struggles to withstand on her feet, the last blow by Trinity Xehanort having caught her off of her balance and disrupting it's flow. Seeing Kairi trying to stand against him the way she is...Trinity sighs.

"...Sigh. You stupid woman. You wish to fight in THAT condition? "As If"." says Trinity, using the catchphrase of Xigbar…catching Donald and Goofy's particular attention. "Hold on, what did you just say?" says Donald, also helping Kairi by trying to quickly heal her in time before Trinity could make another move whilst Goofy defends them both from very potential approaching harm. "...I shall wait. Heal your senses...and greet me at the tail. In the meantime...I shall leave my "voice" to keep you company. It hasn't finished telling you...the "truths"." says Trinity, as he wishes to pass on the rest of the knowledge that he had yet to explain. But, knowing that the heroes are very likely to attack him, unable to keep their emotions in check...he takes his physical absence, awaiting for them at the Kentauros' tail...

"...Arrogant fool. He thinks he can take us the next time he sees us?" says Donald, starting to heal away. "Precisely, know that I am no fool like you, "Quack"." says Trinity's voice within the air itself, having made good on what he told the heroes just moments ago. "WAK!? You're still here!?" says Donald. Goofy replies "Don't worry, even if he is Donald. I'll just shovel him back with my shield!" says Goofy, fully intending to protect his friends. "Enough already...stop letting your Hearts dictate your senses. You must hear the rest...of what I have to say." says Trinity, wanting to get on already with his explanations before the heroes go and confront him again. "Yeah right! like we're going to listen-!? Kairi!?" Kairi places a hand on Donald whilst he heals her, wanting to say something.

"Donald...let him finish. This is...probably the last time that he will "rant". I want...no. I NEED to hear...what he has to say. Whether they are lies...or truths." says Kairi. "Oh Kairi…" says Goofy, knowing the kind of person that Kairi truly is, as she wants to take in all facts...before she can either accept or deny them properly. In her own way, this could be considered...Kairi's "respect" towards Trinity Xehanort. "...Tell me everything that there is. About both Yen Sid...and this Kokoro person. Tell me...what it is that you know about them." says Kairi, knowing that these are the two subjects that namely need further discussing...and that Trinity himself wishes to discuss them personally, so to speak...

"...Yen Sid was the one whom proposed the idea of "Keyblade Armours". It sounded daft to those that were entirely a Keyblade Master council. Believing that the weapon was mighty it did not need protection whatsoever. But such conceit...breeds Darkness. A single Keyblade Master had seen this and brought forth her vote about accepting the proposal. Her name was "Maaya", the Keyblade Master of Xehanort and Eraqus. Joined by two fellow Keyblade Masters, one of them being Yen Sid's own master whom was sceptical by the idea at first. He changed his mind after seeing how far that Maaya and her students would go so far for Yen Sid. Even despite...at the very potential cost of losing their Keyblades altogether at the hands of the Keyblade council. Backed into a corner by "peer pressure" and especially their own pride...the masters had no choice but to accept the proposal. Upon seeing so many hands that were starting to raise in favour both for and of it." says Trinity's voice, explaining about Yen Sid and how he created the concept of Keyblade Armours.

"The concept was created, following the loss of Kokoro...and the concept itself of the Keyblade Armours were for them to protect Hearts from Darkness to a certain degree. Having trained as a Sorcerer in the meantime, Yen Sid was able to conjure powerful Magics, based upon Light itself to gift the armours with their sources of power. First, he created armaments for which they could be summoned from. Second, the Keyblades could transform into multiple things, namely weapons of the wielder in question's choosing. Yen Sid figured...instead of just things used solely for combat purposes...why not try shaping the Keyblade into something else whole? alongside the Keyblade Armours...he was also responsible for the creation of Keyblade Gliders. Third and last...by transforming the Keyblade into these new, experimental forms. And tuning the frequency of Light shared between the Keyblades themselves and the Lanes Between of the Realm of Light. The wavelengths that they equally emit...Yen Sid had actually invented the idea of using Corridors of Light by "Unlocking" them with the Keyblade. At very least...one of the methods to summon the Corridors with..." says Trinity Xehanort.

He continues by stating "I will rephrase that. He didn't invent...but actually rediscovered. It was a lost art of summoning Corridors of Light...but he somehow managed to bring the art back into existence. For over the next decades, the Keyblade Wielders and Masters put the practices of both Keyblade Armours and Gliders alike into good uses...finding worth from them respectively. Ironically...the masters would have originally dismissed them, had it not been for the faith of another Keyblade Master and fellow Keyblade Wielding apprentices just like Yen Sid. His friends...Eraqus...and Xehanort." says Trinity Xehanort's voice, commenting on the faith that the three friends had shared between each other...

"..." Kairi remains silent, hearing about the once time friends that were Xehanort, Eraqus and Yen Sid alike. She speaks up, asking about the other friend "...This Kokoro person. She...truly was dear to Xehanort, wasn't she?" says Kairi, wanting to know more about Kokoro. "Kairi…" says Donald whilst healing her, recognising that Kairi is trying to relate with the Xehanort of the past's feelings. Goofy looks on at Kairi, just as solemn as Donald about the matter. "...But of course. Kokoro…like you...was the one whom was "held closely". Like you...and Sora. Kokoro…was the same for Xehanort. Had you been lost, the same way as Kokoro was...Sora..." says Trinity Xehanort's voice, speaking about how had things been any slightly different...Sora could have possibly ended up like Master Xehanort himself.

The voice continues speaking, saying the following words "Like Yen Sid, she trained under a separate Keyblade Master different to the other three Keyblade Wielding apprentices. Xehanort and Eraqus were the only ones that shared a master but the other two trained under different masters each. Kokoro's loss of Heart...would deeply affect the three, as aforementioned. Yen Sid would watch the Stars for signs of Darkness within the Realm of Light, Eraqus would gain an intense hatred against all things Darkness related. And Xehanort? … he tried to bring back Kokoro using the powers and influences of Darkness. He...despaired." says Trinity Xehanort, revealing one of the reasons why Master Xehanort's Heart had descended down the road towards Darkness itself...

"...That still doesn't excuse him from what he did!" says Donald, unable to forgive Master Xehanort's actions. "It doesn't matter about forgiveness. Like you said earlier...former Princess of Heart. These three elders of the past era...had all followed their willingly chosen paths, made by the feelings of their Hearts. Anger, Hatred, Sadness, Sorrow and Despair. These six sides of Tragedy itself gave way towards a seventh side...Darkness. Namely, the Dark that would consume Master Xehanort's Heart and lead you "heroes" upon your "adventures" thus far. The search for the Chi-Blade was part of a promise...to "reinvent" the Worlds. If the Darkness could take away a Heart...then surely...it could also give the Heart back. Xehanort wanted to destroy and then rebuild the World Order, because it hampered the "Dream" of "True Balance". That was all however...just a bonus. In order to bring back...the one he held most closely, most DEARLY to his Heart...in that sense. Could you three say that you are any different...then Xehanort himself? in terms of bringing a lost Heart back to the Realm of Light?" says the voice of Trinity, shocking Kairi, Donald and Goofy with the voice's words.

Despite his hatred for Xehanort, Donald...could not dissuade the argument, knowing that it was valid to an extent. If given the choice to bring back Daisy's Heart from the Darkness...Donald most probably would. The same goes for Goofy and Kairi. Especially in the latter's case...this whole journey of hers is about both finding and bringing back the Heart of Sora somehow. Trinity then resumes speaking by saying "...Facing your Fears, you said. If that was indeed true...then...you should accept the reality that not everything-everyone can be saved. Your endeavours trying to bring back Roxas and all those others around the time of the last Keyblade War proves your follies. Xehanort soon realised this on his own...eventually realising for himself that despite the great powers of Darkness...what it had taken...could never, EVER be brought back. Not unless upsetting the cycle of reincarnation and the World Order..." says Trinity, as he speaks about "a" kind of cycle...

"You were wrong, saying that he forget his friends. It was the exact opposite...he DID think about his friends...to him, the most important of his friends. He just...forgot the rest, as it so happened." says Trinity, remembering Kairi's earlier statement about being different to Master Xehanort. Unable to deny his words...it's then that Goofy surprisingly speaks up. "Gawrsh…I guess that means our Hearts really ARE Connected!" says Goofy, greatly shocking everyone. Even Trinity elsewhere nearby...waiting at the tail of the Kentauros whilst Kairi still continues to heal. "W-Wha!? what do you mean by that Goofy!?" says Donald, confused as heck by Goofy's statement.

"Well...I don't claim to know too much about Master Xehanort himself per say. And like you Donald, well...I can't exactly forgive and forget what he had done." says Goofy, Donald saying in reply "Yeah! so that's why-" before Donald could finish though, Goofy resumes. "But now, having heard all of this...I'm starting to realise that Xehanort was just a normal person, the same as the rest of us. If we could find the bad from that similar Connection...then couldn't we also find the good too?" says Goofy. Kairi becomes deeply surprised by Goofy's words before then making a reply of her own. "Wait, hold on...Goofy. Just what...exactly are you saying?" says Kairi, slightly confused.

"Hmm...I guess what I'm trying to say is that we could focus on all of the bad similarities that we have with Master Xehanort in terms of our quest...but on another side, this proves one thing. Even though Xehanort went about things the wrong way...and of course, he can't be forgiven for what he had done wrong mostly. We can't deny...that he had similar feelings to our very own. He...wanted to bring back a friend, the very same as us. Even if that meant forsaking forgiveness...all he wanted was to find a way to save his friend if there was still just some slither of hope...that he actually could." says Goofy, his words greatly shocking both Donald and especially Kairi…whilst the voice of Trinity Xehanort remains silent, merely listening to the words that were being spoken...

"...I guess. When you put it THAT way...I...honestly can't deny that." says Donald before immediately following up on his words. "It's true that I can't really forgive Master Xehanort…but. If it's indeed true that he was trying to save a friend, the same as us...then. I can't really...hate him for that specific reason." says Donald, acknowledging that Xehanort's original goal of saving Kokoro, the most important Connection towards his Heart...was at one time, a noble virtue of both Character and value. Kairi ponders about this...as she is almost completely healed. She thinks to herself, saying the words inside her mind "...He did things the absolute wrong ways. Yet still...here we are, finding ourselves...resonating with his original intention. To find the good and not just the bad similarities in a Connection with an enemy...that's what Goofy is saying, right?" says Kairi, thinking and wondering very heavily.

"...Xehanort. I mean, you, the one we're facing now...I think that's enough." says Kairi all of a sudden, shocking Donald and Goofy. "I've decided...I'm going to learn the rest on my own. I am going to meet with Yen Sid...and find the truth about what you have been telling us. I don't deny your words possibly being true...but I am going to get clarification from Yen Sid himself. About...Sora's fate. It might have not been very much, what you told us. But...every-step goes a long way. Even if it wasn't anything new and even if it was just rehashing of the same old, same old. I...will take onboard upon my Heart, everything that I will learn henceforth from now. I...WILL Face My Fears! therefore. Donald and Goofy...please. Please let me...settle things alone with our opponent. If things get too bad...I know you'll come rushing. So please...I need to settle this...and save Vaan on my own. Don't worry. It won't be anything at all like it was the last time..." says Kairi, remembering when the Pure Light nearly dominated the will of her Heart.

Donald and Goofy momentarily look at each other before the former then sighs. "Sigh...I should have known you would be thinking something like that. Honestly...you're gonna give us Heart Attacks one of these days, Kairi!" says Donald, at last finishing healing Kairi. She stands up slowly, getting a feel for her nerves again. Seeing that they are now completely restored. She says to both Donald and Goofy "...Sorry you two. But this started whilst we were separated...I only think it's fitting that it should end how it started." says Kairi, wanting to end this fight for good...but on her own terms. Goofy replies "Ahyuck! I suppose it's only fair. Don't worry though Kairi. We'll watch you and we'll always have your back, count on it!" says Goofy, giving a kind of pep talk for Kairi before she moves on ahead.

"Just remember...this isn't really your fight alone. It's OUR battle too...if we think things will potentially go south, then we're going to intervene. It's our job as your friends to respect your wishes...but also knowing when to respect our own feelings. You know what that means...correct Kairi?" says Donald, wanting to know if Kairi understands the feelings of her companions. "...I got it. Alright...it's time for me to end this. I'll be back soon..." says Kairi…before using Flowmotion to jump on ahead and meet with Trinity Xehanort, awaiting her at the tail. Donald and Goofy watch, seeing their friend head out...to begin the final round of this battle...

A few minutes pass until Kairi arrives at the tail...facing off against Trinity Xehanort himself. He lastly says the words "...Come to Face your Fears, have you?" says Trinity Xehanort, wanting to know if Kairi was finally ready...to begin...the final showdown.

To be Continued.


	166. Remembrance-XIII-Face My Fears-Part 3

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 140-Remembrance-Face My Fears-Part 3:

"After choosing to "mute" any further words about both Yen Sid...and Kokoro. What now? what good...could possibly help you from what you have only chosen to learn, thus far?" says Trinity Xehanort, as Kairi confronts him. He wonders about whether or not it was truly wise for Kairi to change her mind. At first wanting to know about the aforementioned people but then deciding not to, after hearing about the latter more or less. Simply put...was she okay with herself about not learning the WHOLE truth before at last commencing the duel.

"...Learning what I know now...but not learning the rest? hmm. Well...if anything, my choice will help keep me focused. I won't allow myself to be deterred...not from what I know that my Heart knows what must be done, exactly." says Kairi, revealing that one reason she choose not to hear anymore of Trinity's words...was because she wants to remain fully attentive. Because Kairi knows herself better then anyone, the kind of person that both she and especially her Heart truly are...she does not want to allow sympathy to get in the way in the most crucial of moments during this upcoming final bout between her and Trinity Xehanort…

Another reason however is the following "...And also...I don't want to believe...that Master Yen Sid...knew what was going to happen. Ever since Sora's Mark of Mastery Exam, when he was sent to learn the Power of Waking...Yen Sid must have known the consequences of using that power, but...he didn't say anything about them. Does this really mean...after hearing your story...that Yen Sid...is truly an enemy? I don't want to believe that. Master Yen Sid gave both me and Lea the chance that we needed-that we wanted...to help our friends in their most dire times of needs. Riku, Namine, Roxas…even Sora of course. Including the friends that we didn't know about that we would come to care for. Aqua, Ventus, Terra...and Xion. Not to mention all of our other friends too. Donald, Goofy, the King. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Isa. There are most probably other friends out there in the Worlds that we aren't even aware of yet." says Kairi, as elsewhere, are seen the "missing friends" that she mentions-Sol Solis, Ad Astra and La Luna from Knights' Pilgrim. And Ria from Shift Pride...somewhere within the both vast and expansive universe.

"With all of these friends...and the strength that we've been given to protect them. The Keyblade…I won't believe that Yen Sid is guilty...for Sora's fate. Not until I confirm this for myself...that's why I intended to finish things the way they are now. What's most important isn't the past...but the present. In other-words...I am rescuing Vaan's Heart from you! no matter what I must do!" says Kairi, as she points the Kingdom Key towards Trinity Xehanort, resolving to defeat him. He has remained silent...before replying. "...Very well. The choice made by your Heart, eh. Then...I guess that just leaves this one last thing to take care of." says Trinity...summoning Kairi's stolen Destiny's Embrace!

"!? My Keyblade!?" says Kairi, confused by why Trinity has summoned her Keyblade after he stole it previously. "This Keyblade…it is a special one. It ties your Heart...to Kokoro's." says Trinity, shocking Kairi with his revelation. However-"As such, a Keyblade like this...shouldn't...EXIST!" shouts out Trinity Xehanort, suddenly, he uses his Another Heart Keyblade…and shatters Kairi's original Keyblade! "!? WHAT!?" shouts out Kairi, her Keyblade destroyed right before her very eyes. "What did-what did you just do!?" says Kairi, seeing the fragments of her destroyed Keyblade falls towards the ground and falling off the sides of the Kentauros tail. "Surely, you have outgrown flower gardens, have you not? act your proper age. The same appliance goes for this Memory-scape, as well. Just how long...WILL YOU CLING TO MEMORIES!?" says Trinity, without warning, he lunges right at Kairi! she is only barely able to block the attack, nearly being swept away by it...

Boss /42A3uigYXsQ (Imagine KH stylised)

Trinity warps back to where he struck from, wielding his Keyblade in the same stance that the original Young Xehanort wielded his Keyblade with, dubbed the "Another No Name". He fires a volley of Dark Firaga fireballs, trying to outmanoeuvre Kairi's movements. Knowing she needs to act fast, Kairi floats in the air thanks to her Pure Light form's ability of levitation whilst using the Kingdom Key Keyblade to swing back all of the Dark fireballs aimed at her. Seeing the returning fireballs, Trinity uses his open hand to catch the fireballs all at once...and extinguish them. Leaving a severe looking burn scar like pattern upon the palm of his Keyblade Armour's gauntlet.

Looking at this burn, Trinity comments on it. "Hmph. It seems my powers of Darkness are too much, even for me now that I have fused. That...or combined with that "Radiant Light" seems to leave an effect. Interesting...let's test...the reverse of that!" says Trinity before taunting Kairi into making the next move, goading her to attack him. Slightly falling for the taunt, Kairi appears from above, trying to raise down her Keyblade. "You want to taunt me!? you've succeeded! Hikari Kagido!" says Kairi, as she prepares to unleash a new Kagido technique against Trinity. "That's it...fall from your own hubris." says Trinity, as he then holds his Keyblade in an ice-pick grip, the very same method that Ventus wields his Keyblade with.

"Chou-Bakudan!" says Kairi, clashing Keyblades with Trinity Xehanort. Her Keyblade swings down whilst his swings up. Kairi thinks to herself in her mind the words "Chou-Bakudan. The "Block-Bomb". It strikes against an opponent whom blocks...and causes all of their inner spiritual defences to blow right back up in their faces! in other-words it's a small bomb that's contained inside of an opponent's Body. As soon as my Keyblade makes contact with them, this forces a chain reaction within the opponent and unravels their Magic and/or "Ki". Making them running amok...with a strong foe like this, the Chou-Bakudan is absolutely vital in this situation-!?" Kairi at first was assured of the technique's success...but Trinity proves it otherwise.

"W-What!? the Block-Bomb should have activated already!" says Kairi, as Trinity replies "Foolhardy woman. With an equally foolhardy Heart...such special moves will result in your end one day. Like now for instance...you thought to upset the inner flow of my Body that controls both Magic and spirit energy alike, thereby causing them to rupture and ultimately explode from within me? that would have worked...if I was an ORDINARY person! how's about...I return your technique to you?" says Trinity, shocking Kairi again with another revelation of sorts. "How's about naming this technique...the "Gyaku-Bakudan"? …" says Trinity, trying to be clever and use Kairi's own naming system for her Hikari Kagido techniques.

Unfortunately, what happens next is no laughing matter. the Block-Bomb is returned right back at Kairi...and truly becomes the Gyaku-Bakudan or "Reverse-Bomb". What was meant to affect Trinity Xehanort now instead is turned against Kairi, exploding literally right in her face. But to make matters worse, the damage was doubled! "HAH! I knew it. That Light form of yours...isn't so "Pure" after all. When faced with an enemy like me, does it take on the attributes of both Light and Darkness alike. Simply put, the earlier counter against me gave twice as much hurt, because the Darkness I sent at you was then returned with Light having mixed with it. So...I figured the reverse would be true too. And...to my delightful surprise I was right. You can no longer...Face your Fears with that transformation of yours! face it...your Light cannot match up...to the Light...of the Sun!" says Trinity Xehanort, mocking Kairi, believing that she has now lost a Key weapon in her future fights against the Solaeris Apostoli…that haven't even properly started yet...

Kairi was greatly injured from "her own attack" and nearly lost consciousness. "N-No...I won't...stagger!" says Kairi in her mind before she stabs the Kingdom Key into the ground with both hands, so as to support her from kneeling and completely falling. Trinity appears silent, as he looks on at Kairi. Suddenly, a flashback begins to happen inside Trinity's own head...the Memories of the original Xehanort surfacing, somewhat. The Memories themselves appear to be situated...at none other...then the World of Scala ad Caelum. Here, a Young Xehanort is seen with bruises and an injured nose...whilst being attended to...by the one most dear towards him.

"Ow! ow! OW! that idiot Eraqus! thinks he can make a fool out of me!? HUH!?" says Young Xehanort, apparently having got into a dispute with Young Eraqus. He continues ranting "Just one of these days, he'll see whom is the superior out of both of us! am I right!?" says Young Xehanort until suddenly-"OUCH!" he shouts out, his face getting pinched. "Honestly...you two sometimes give me such a headache! do you have any idea how much trouble you give me and Yen!? it's not really fair to us, ya know. But...still...I guess in some part of my Heart...I don't...really mind it per say." says the silhouette of a young woman around Young Xehanort's age, the one whom is treating his wounds with a medical kit by her side whilst the two of them sit on what appears to be a park bench.

This young woman then follows up on her words with a surprised Young Xehanort listening intently to them. "A-Anyways! fancy you two getting into an argument about something so dim-witted. It's just like you guys to act all stupid about something that isn't even that serious to begin with...hmph!" says the young woman, starting to comically pout. "W-What!? hey that's not fair! we were having an important discussion about the balance of the World! he thinks that Light will forever reign supreme...but I just told him otherwise realistically. Then he throws a wobble at me about it! honestly, talk about childish." says Young Xehanort, trying to make himself out to be the seemingly responsible one in that argument before getting pinched again.

"O-OUCH!" says Young Xehanort before the young woman replies "Like you're one to talk! you're the more childish for having started a fight over it. It could have been just a simple debate but NOOOOO! you two had to make a whole debacle out of it and then Master Maaya had to stop you both, afterwards giving you chores for the next entire month until you sorted out your differences of opinions in a proper manner." says the young woman, actually able to catch out Young Xehanort upon the matter. A few minutes later, she finishes treating his wounds and puts away the medical kit equipment. Young Xehanort appears pensive from hearing her words before replying "...So...I should apologise? no way. Well...that's what I would say normally. But...it's not like I'm wrong. I've seen a few Worlds...but I could already tell that they suffer from problems with Darkness. Don't you see? if nothing is done about them...balance itself could fall apart, ever so easy." says Young Xehanort…

"Maybe so. And like Eraqus says every-time you two play chess..."there is more to Light then meets the eye". He also keeps telling you that you would be surprised, no?" says the young woman, chilling in a relaxing manner, sitting next to Young Xehanort on the bench. "...Yeah right. Nothing surprises me...even if something does surprise me. I'm still waiting to be surprised...Eraqus is a Dreamer when it comes to Light. I'm a realistic when it comes to Darkness...we're the best of friends but. I don't think that we'll ever agree about Light and Darkness together..." says Young Xehanort, as he looks up towards the bright blue Sky. "...But that's probably why you two will be there for each other when the time comes." says the young woman, shocking Young Xehanort.

"If your Hearts ever go astray...it wouldn't be just you or Eraqus. Me and Yen would be there too...always there to "pick up your slack" and help you guys out. So try and see it from his side...and Eraqus will do the same. You two think that Light and Darkness are exact opposites, they're not, Xehanort. Light and Darkness both as one unify our Worlds and bring with them order and chaos. Granted harmony and disorder aren't exactly different to one another...it's still then that they bring the brightest of Lights and the Darkest of shadows with them. The way I see it...Light and Darkness serve as lessons for us to remember. Never try and wholly replace one with the other...otherwise the universe...would become a boring place, either bathed in rays of Light or covered by cloaks of Darkness. I wouldn't want to wish for such a boring reality...would you Xehanort?" says the young woman, covering her legs with her arms whilst looking straight at Young Xehanort's eyes with an endearing smile. Though the shine of the Sun completely covers the upper half of the young woman's face and only her smile itself is shown...

Young Xehanort badly blushes from looking at the young woman's smile, greatly shying away whilst she giggles from his embarrassment. After slightly rubbing his head whilst looking at the ground, Young Xehanort faces the young woman again before identifying her by her name. "...I suppose you're right. Thanks...by the way. Thanks for tending to my wounds...and...for...being...by...my side with me. I...appreciate it, Kokoro…" says Young Xehanort…before offering a huge smile of his own towards the young woman, now revealed to be none other then the Kokoro whom was mentioned in the present.

The flashback ends...and Trinity finishes reminiscing, he looks on at Kairi with solemn. Her appearance reminding her of Kokoro, even without the Pure Light form. Trinity speaks up again, saying the words "...What do you hope to accomplish? well? tell me. What is it...you hope for? well? huh? HUH!? ANSWER ME!" shouts out Trinity, behind the helmet of his Keyblade Armour, his silver eyes...turn gold. "Those high and mighty sounding words from earlier about Yen Sid. Choosing to hear some revelations but ignoring the rest? wanting to hear the facts but at the same time forgiving him? how long...JUST HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY STANDING ON BOTH SIDES!?" shouts out Trinity Xehanort, as he shockingly kicks Kairi aside to the tail, her Keyblade falling off the side of it!

"AH!" says Kairi, feeling the impact of the kick alongside her previous wounds. Trinity grits his teeth behind his helmet before removing it, showing his face to Kairi. The change in his eye colour surprises her to a small extent before he starts to ramble. "With all of the revelations I have presented you...you still...intend to accept both Light AND Darkness!? you are more then just a fool and an idiot...you are a relic of an ancient faith! forget such prayers! they will NOT answer you! nothing will! once Darkness takes a person's Heart, that-is-THAT! no do-overs. What? you think the universe will grant you amnesty for defying it's laws? by upsetting the cycle of reincarnation? HYPOCRITE! you people...serve a false Light. Only...the Light of the Sun can save everyone now. Even...the Hearts of decades long ago. My intention...is not to be the Xehanort whom you are familiar with...but a Xehanort that is me and me alone! not a Human, a Heartless, a Nobody, a vessel, even a time displacement! me. Me...AND ME ALONE! ONE THAT WILL SERVE THE SOLAERIS APOSTOLI! to smite you...and those Mzza Luna that guided you here. You heretics, Chasers of your own Destinies...you think you can get away with destroying the balance of everything? you think...that bringing back one mere Heart will give you salvation!? just how much...HOW MUCH IS SORA'S HEART WORTH TOWARDS YOU!? WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HIM!?" shouts out Trinity Xehanort.

He is baffled...by the extents that Kairi is willing to go so far...for her "Dearly Beloved". She decides to stand up...and answer Trinity's question. Grasping an injured arm with the other, Kairi breathes heavily...before stating her words at last. "...We shared the Paopu. That much...alone...should tell you just how much he means to me." says Kairi, her words appearing to horrify Trinity. "Whilst we were fighting...my Pure Light allowed me to peer into your Heart...and everything that you said...has turned out to be true. Roxas' Keyblades, my grandfather's research, Master Yen Sid...and this Kokoro person. All of it...was the truth, not a lie." says Kairi, revealing that she finally knows the truth...

"...Then...why?" says Trinity Xehanort, tightly grasping his Keyblade which Kairi notices. "...Because I believe from the depths of my Heart in the best of others. It doesn't matter what sides they stand on...I am willing...to give them chances, to a certain extent. That is what my Heart...requests of me. My Heart...isn't just mine alone. It belongs to countless others, the people that have inherited it before me...all the way back to it's original source. Not only them though...my family, my friends. I owe EVERYTHING that I know today...to the past, present and future peoples. I won't discard my history, nor theirs...if there is a chance to save others. That includes not only my dearest of friends...but even...my worst of enemies! what's done is done but all the same...I won't stop. I won't cave in...if I can bring lost Hearts back to where they belong. If there is still a chance to save them...I can't willingly let the cycle of reincarnation or Kingdom Hearts claim them. Not when...those very same Hearts that I speak of, having been lost...are crying out to be saved!" says Kairi, slight tears forming within her eyes...she speaks...from her Heart.

"!? N-No...stop it. JUST STOP IT! you have been deluded by your Heart...only the Sun can save you now!" says Trinity Xehanort, appearing to be more or less unhinged by Kairi's words. Yet so...she is still trying...to Connect with him. "I've realised something...even though you have been wearing that helmet, your eyes...have been shifting between colours. Haven't they!?" says Kairi, calling out Trinity, further horrifying him. "!? H-HOW DID YOU-" shouts out Trinity before Kairi resumes. "I knew it...I was right, all along. Your eyes...they are changing, depending on your feelings. You say all these revelations and hurtful things...but when you don't actually agree with them, that is when your eyes...stay the colour of silver. When they do change though...it feels like someone else is speaking these words. That means...someone is manipulating you! that can possibly be the only reason...why you know so much! answer me! whom am I truly talking with!? a form of Xehanort!? or..." says Kairi, without the influence of her Pure Light transformation...she has caught onto something.

From hearing Kairi's own revelation, as it were. Trinity Xehanort feels something akin to being shocked by lightning. His head aches in pain...before he suddenly goes limbless. His arms waving about in the flow currents of the air surrounding him and Kairi. He then speaks...but with a far more malicious tone within his voice. "Very good, you didn't miss it. Despite no longer possessing the Pure Light...you have proven yourself greatly worthy of being the "Seeker" of them. Again...very good. I can see why...Felix greeted you. He wouldn't have otherwise...if he didn't see merit of potential." says "Trinity Xehanort"...

"!? W-Who!?" says Kairi, trying to remain on guard. The Another Heart Keyblade fully transforms into the No Name Keychain, bringing back Kairi's PTSD. She kneels forward...before "Trinity" towers over her. He lastly says the words "...You are certainly one worth all of this effort for the Solaeris. You have given us so much trouble...though we are still tolerating your actions. Even after that traitor Howlite brought you here to this Memory-scape...you still Seek answers from the past, the present and the future to be or not to be alike. I'm impressed...you honestly resemble Alexandria, almost in everyway. Only someone from the Kyanite could see and identify these traits...heh. This puppet was perfect for this worthy endeavour...I have got to give the Doktor props for the moulding process of his work. To take Hearts that have already long since disappeared...and somehow bring them back in a past form. Even I would be coloured impressed...the head Apostle may have sent this puppet to test you...but I am the one whom has been monitoring you, feeding you all of the revelations that you have received thus far. If I were actually there...I would ask for compensation. But alas I am not...so...just testing you like I have been so far will suffice. This puppet thought he had exterminate you to fulfil the will of the Sun's Future Destiny. But that was wrong...you were always meant to survive, at the very least, up until I revealed myself. Whom I am? your Heart both wishes and wants to know? indeed. I'm not very talkative in person...but whenever I use "Projection", a side of my inner Heart swells forth and turn very chatty. But back to the introduction...ahem:

I am Alexandros. The Kyanite's Wind...a pleasure."

To be Continued...


	167. Face My Fears-Remembrance's End-Part 1

Chapter 141-Face My Fears-Remembrance's End-Part 1:

"K-K-Kyanite? A-Alexandria? who...what?" says Kairi, trying to make sense of things whilst downed. "Trinity" in truth actually revealed to be Alexandros of the Solaeris Apostoli reveals himself and continues talking with Kairi. "...Shocked? surprised? I would be too if I was actually there. But...this experience has marvellously taught us of the Solaeris something-that your Pure Light can actually be used against you both if and especially when it mixes Darkness on an equal wavelength. Remember those words about the Corridors of Light earlier? seeing, as how you are now kneeling and probably won't get back up...I might as well should tell you the rest of the story that you yourself chose to "omit"." says Alexandros, mocking Kairi about her weakened state whilst wanting to tell the rest of the facts that she didn't listen to earlier...

"...Corridors of Light and Corridor of Darkness. They in truth...require a bit of both in order to open them. The only means of truly Unlocking them...is with a Keyblade. Without one, the proper means of opening the Corridors escape those that lack the potential to wield Keyblades." says Alexandros, hinting at something. "W-What do you..." says Kairi, staggering in her breathing, trying to form words. "...Sigh. You haven't caught on after all this time? again, sigh. What I am trying to say is...Light begets Darkness and the Dark is drawn towards the Light. Figured it out yet? or do I still have to phrase everything in concrete explanations? if a person can't wield a Keyblade…then they can only open a Corridor of Light or Darkness by possessing a tiny bit of either one. Light for Darkness...and Dark for Light. Simple, no?" says Alexandros, shocking Kairi.

"These Corridors are pathways that can only be opened, reflecting the balance of a person's Heart. But the person in question must still have Light AND Dark both if they want to use the Corridors, without the use of a Keyblade. It doesn't matter how much Darkness they use. If they don't even have a silver slither of Light then they can't open Corridors of Darkness. It works in reverse for the Corridors of Light too. Can't open them up with only Light and no Darkness. It's somewhat complicated from an outside view...but the reason your friend Riku couldn't open a Corridor of the Dark "THAT time" was because his Heart had begun to only accept Light. No...the accurate term is that "Darkness was transforming INTO Light"...your friend is an abomination to balance itself. Anyways, the principle of Yen Sid's Keyblade Armours were the exact same...they were all absorbing Lux-the lifeblood of the Heart of all Worlds." says Alexandros, alongside mentioning Riku unable to open a Corridor at The World That Never Was near the end of KINGDOM HEARTS II, he reveals more revelations atop of each other.

"L-Lux? lifeblood...of Kingdom Hearts!?" says Kairi, still staggering to stand properly. "Why yes...from a subconscious point of view, THAT was the true purpose of the armours...they were to absorb Lux from Corridors of Light whilst passing through them. Gathering enough Lux...would summon Kingdom Hearts. Yen Sid never meant for this to happen...consciously. He was lucky that he wasn't given a sentence upon the Keyblade Masters' council finding out the truth. But because they made such great use of the armours already, why discard them? they instead decided to have only a select chosen few wear the armours from a certain point onwards...that's how your friends-Aqua, Ventus and Terra came to possess them. Of course, they were never told the truth by their Master Eraqus...wanting to save Yen Sid's dignity on the subject." says Alexandros, revealing a revelation of horrific proportions.

"The real intent of both the Keyblade Armours and the Keyblade Gliders, subconscious wise...was to gather enough Lux and condense it...into an artificial Kingdom Hearts. If an artificial one could work just as well as the original...you get the idea." says Alexandros, horrifyingly revealing further...that the concept for Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts...originated from Yen Sid of all people! "The old Sorcerer was trying to bring back his friend, Kokoro. Not just for himself mind you...for his other friend too. Namely...XEHANORT. Knowing how much he cared for her...but when Yen Sid realise the true ramifications of what he had created, he immediately disposed of the knowledge so that future generations would never find out about it. Still...that doesn't make him an honest person, all the same. He still made use of the knowledge...and created the Star Shards. Small devices that would contain only just particles of Lux or Light...but not enough as wholes to summon "Kingdom Hearts". He recreated the effect of traversing Corridors of Light through the Star Shards...but they were unbalanced. When reacting to a person's Heart of either Light or Darkness, the Star Shard would take the holder to the location of said Heart. From one perspective, re-enacting how the original Corridors used to work, more or less..." says Alexandros.

Whilst listening to him ranting, Kairi falls completely on her front. Struggling to even lift a finger, underestimating how much of an effect the Gyaku-Bakudan made upon her when combining the mixtures of Light and Darkness together. Alexandros sees this through Trinity Xehanort's gold eyes, further mocking Kairi. "Aww, unable to stand up? pity. Maybe Felix "overestimated" you...such a shame. Truth be told I don't get along with the guy so it doesn't hamper me what happens to you in the slightest. Whether you lose your Heart right now...or continue ahead. But anyways, digressing. Now I've told you about the armours...but how's about I really put a stake through your Heart and tell you the truth...about the Power of Waking? call it...the FINAL revelation. No jokes or otherwise this time. This...will be the one that takes the cake and serves as the cherry on-top of it...for YOU anyways." says Alexandros, wanting to reveal a "final" crucial detail...concerning Sora.

"...I've got...to contact Donald and Goofy. I can't...win this fight alone now, not...against "this" person." says Kairi in her mind, realising the dire situation of facing against Trinity Xehanort, now being manipulated by someone else. Alexandros, speaking through Trinity's voice...reveals the Power of Waking...and what he knows of Sora's ultimate fate tied towards it. "Ahem: testing 1, 2 and 3...right then. The Power of Waking...where should I start? perhaps...from the very beginning. How the power...originally came to be. As you know, more or less...there are two castles. One of Oblivion...and one of Oath." says Alexandros, starting off his explanation...

"You somewhat know about the 1st castle of Oblivion...but for the 2nd castle of Oath? well, seeing as how you are a resident of Radiant Garden...you probably wouldn't know. Despite being descended from it's lost royal monarchy. At any rate...let us rewind slightly. During one of the previous great Keyblade Wars...certain people had descended upon your original home-World and made residence "here". They were called "Bluebloods"...inheritors to the Keyblade." says Alexandros using Trinity. His words greatly shocking Kairi. "W-WHAT!?" she shouts out whilst laying against the surface of the Kentauros tail, struggling to save her strength whilst "resting"-recovering with Alexandros hopefully having not noticed.

"It is true, all true. If you have read this puppet's Heart and my words emitting from it...you can already tell that I am not lying. There are many Worlds and they are all "crafted" in different ways. The inhabitants that would call "this" World Radiant Garden...without knowing, settled upon a World with an "organic" Heart. What this means per say...is that Worlds that are naturally formed...can NOT be changed, no matter how much a person's influence affects them. They can add structures and whatever to them...but the World in question itself will never change. Your former home is proof of a naturally existing World. Worlds that works in counter are the Worlds...comprised of Data. Much like the World known as the Land of Departure that your friends-Aqua, Ventus and Terra inhabit." says Alexandros.

He continues revealing things by speaking the following words "That World is a true example in which an entire World can change shape, be remoulded, as it were. Keyblade Masters of long gone times had discovered the secret of the Land of Departure and used it to their advantage. By positioning a special "Defender" there and watching over the Realm of Light in order to "safeguard" the universe from forces of Darkness. Eraqus, both Xehanort and Yen Sid's good friend was the perfect candidate for such a Defender. He was bestowed a special Keyblade that was the only means of both locking and Unlocking the World's secret. In order to protect it's outpost from those that seek to gain advantage of both the Land of Departure and especially the secret itself." says Alexandros, revealing the true purpose of the Keyblade training grounds that Aqua, Ven and Terra live at...

"However...that was just a gimmick reason. To fool even the Keyblade Masters themselves...they had no idea of what they were dealing with. But they didn't want this secret to fall into the hands of others...so by having a "Defender" stationed at the Land of Departure, the secret wouldn't leak out. This would give the masters plenty enough time to figure out the mechanics of the World...which in the end they never did. All they discovered of it's secret was that it contained a secret room for a both equally secretive and most importantly unknown purpose. The room was called the "Chamber of Waking". Two castles...two Chambers. Each working in counter to one another...do you understand, NOW?" says Alexandros, his speech having turned more sinister.

"...You...you mean!?" says Kairi, realising the truth of the two Chambers. "Exactly! those two Chambers...were meant wholeheartedly...for the Power of Waking. There was a man...from the ancient past. His name shall go "missing" for the time being but regardless...HE was the one whom invented the Power. He had lived from so very, very long ago...and he still continues living to this day. But even he knew that challenging the "curse" of time was a fool's ideology. In order to preserve his Heart for the "role" that he was given...he sought out the Chambers, created by his "Master of Masters". They would sustain his youth...and keep him intact until the "time of promise" was right on the mark. Ansem the Wise and his apprentices believed that they had created the Chamber of Waking's counterpart-the Chamber of Repose "here", at Radiant Garden. But...that is false. In truth, the man of whom I speak of had "supplanted" himself amongst their number...giving them fake Memories. In a similar manner likened to your "friend", Namine..." says Alexandros...horrifying Kairi upon the mention of Namine's name.

"N-N-N-Nami...ne?" says Kairi. "What? did you really think that your Nobody was the only one whom could control Memories? much more to the point though...did you really think that it was all a coincidence. your boyfriend, the Duck and the "Dog" arriving at Castle Oblivion. Meeting Namine whom manipulated them with a power based upon Memory and then later on working with your grandfather of all people. Ansem the Wise to restore their Memories. He whom based his life's thesis on both the Heart...and the Memories Connected to it? well? please tell me." says Alexandros in a slightly sadistic manner, wanting to hear Kairi's words of opposition to what he has just told her...

"..." Kairi is unable to deny Alexandros' words, finding merit of truth within them. "Ha ha, that's what I thought. You CAN'T refute them...because you know in a way, that they are true...Namine "WAS" your Nobody, after all. Even though she's become Human, somewhat. That bond of Human and Nobody alike still runs strong...you CAN'T deny it. Anyways...where was I? oh right. The supplanted individual tricked Ansem and his apprentices, thinking they had created that underground passage. But they were wrong...it was always there, right from the get-go. That room was hidden away so that the individual could enter periods of deep long sleeps and awaken from them during certain intervals. Do you want to know what he accomplished in the meantime? during said intervals? …" says Alexandros, once more trying to make a hint for Kairi to catch onto.

"E-E-Enough already! what are you getting at!?" says Kairi...before Alexandros lastly smiles, fully in a sadistic manner. "...The Sun. The first Rising Sun...upon an immense tower, ever reaching into the Sky. The Power of Waking is meant for traversing Worlds from Hearts, not the other way around. It's not meant to bring back Hearts...but WORLDS. Using this Power he created, taught the fundamentals of how to create it by his Master of Masters. The individual used the Power...and brought back a World from a past Keyblade War. It's Heart previously having been lost...but then recalled. In the same manner more or less, as those Replica faux host Bodies...Hearts were called back. In the case of this story, the Heart...of an entire World itself. It was there that "they"-WE were formed...as a united group. You get it now, correct? you understand don't you? the Power of Waking...was the means of origin for us. It was the means...of forming...the Solaris Apostoli!" says Alexandros before letting out a manic laughter for everyone nearby to hear...

Kairi…wasn't just both shocked and horrified beyond words...she had a different expression whole. One of...complete and utter fear.

To be Continued...


	168. Face My Fears-Remembrance's End-Part 2

Chapter 142-Face My Fears-Remembrance's End-Part 2:

/Kfmr1bh2PXA

"I've finally found you, Luxu…"

"Ava, huh..."

"What have you been doing all of this time..."

"Watching..."

"Huh..."

"That is my mission, after all..."

"What sort of mission is that..."

"To watch..."

"Huh..."

"Just to watch..."

"What do you mean..."

"Unlike you other five. I was never given a Book of Prophecies..."

"Instead. I must move forward towards the future written about in the Books. I will watch the World end. And then take my leave..."

"H-Huh..."

"Ava. You wish to avoid the Keyblade War, correct. That's why you went in search of me. Me whom disappeared like his Master. In order to ascertain his whereabouts. It's impossible though. The World here is going to meet it's inevitable end. That is what I mean by..."

"Luxu. Just how much do you know..."

"The missing page. The script which has been foreseen. That which you and my other fellow apprentices do not know about. The Master of Masters' goals..."

"The Master's goals. Are you saying that all that has transpired. The End of the World included...was the Master's endgame..."

"My Role is to inherit a secret. It is why I will keep this World moving onward following the missing page. The Master of Masters' goals do not coincide with the vitality of this World. I will proceed in accordance with my Role and ultimately carry it out whilst watching..."

"What is written on that missing page. Luxu…please tell me that you are not the one behind everything that has transpired. Please...tell me that you are not the traitor that the others have been searching for..."

Luxu summons his Keyblade with No /UAJZ7nJANmA (The dialogue more or less follows the video.)

After the "Flashback" introduction, we return towards the present...with Kairi still at the mercy of "Trinity Xehanort". In truth, actually Alexandros of the Solaeris Apostoli's Kyanite or Four Elements. He reveals to Kairi the truth of the Power of Waking's origins, as well as how the Solaeris group was formed from the basis of the power. "...The individual had formed the Solaeris, using the Power of Waking. Because this is such an important fact...why else would anyone deny it and instead deem it to be a lie otherwise? huh? it makes no sense." says Alexandros, stating his opinion about how he feels towards people that are in denial, more or less.

"Anyways...your expression shows great fear. That's good...cause guess what? I haven't finished telling the entire story yet. Why, we haven't even got to the best part about Sora. So...!" before Alexandros could say anymore, he manages to dodge a fire spell using Trinity's Body aimed right behind his back. "Don't you dare make another move!" says Donald, alongside Goofy whom tosses his shield right at "Trinity", saying the following "If you hurt Kairi, you're gonna pay!" says Goofy.

The two manage to force "Trinity" back away from Kairi, earning Xandros' amusement. "Heh heh! interesting. You maggots showed up at last and yet were able to keep your presence hidden long enough from me...didn't expect that." says Xandros. Donald then replies "Takes one to know one!" says Donald, referring to "Trinity"'s elusive nature. "Hey Donald...don't you think there's something off about him? his aura's completely changed." says Goofy, sensing the great change in Trinity Xehanort…

"...Yeah...you're right. Kairi! what happen-!?" before Donald could continue, he sees Kairi paralysed in fear. "K-Kairi?" says Goofy, very worried for Kairi, just from seeing her expression alone. "...Got ya both. Black Whorl!" says Alexandros. By using Vaan's Heart again, he summons forth another technique in the form of a tempest, trying to engulf all of the heroes. Knowing they needed to act fast, Goofy swings his shield once more at the Heart of the tempest. Only this time, his shield was set with electricity upon it by Donald's staff. By combining the staff's electricity with the shield, the static shockwaves emanating from the shield itself, alongside it's electrical vibrations distort the inside of the Black Whorl, causing it to collapse from the inside. This...earns Xandros' further amusement.

"HA HA HA! excellent! impressive! very impressive you two. No wonder you were emissaries to the Hero of Light's adventures. Call me impressed..." says Xandros. Donald and Goofy having earned his respect. "W-What the? that doesn't sound like Xehanort at all! he would have been frustrated with that ploy." says Donald, trying to figure out the true meaning behind "Trinity"'s words. Kairi, clutching her arms reveals the truth but in a very shaky manner...

"T-T-That's not Xehanort. I-I-It's someone...s-someone else. H-He called himself...A-Alexandros." says Kairi, now tightening the grip she has on her arms. "!? Alex...xandros?" says Goofy, confused as heck. "Just one x, not two, thank you very much." says Xandros, mocking Goofy. "Why you! what about Xehanort!? I thought that we were fighting him!" says Donald. Xandros says in reply to Donald's words "The puppet? nah. His role's done now. You're up against me...he whom you would call the puppet-master. Before you can cast down the gauntlet against me however..."clicks"!" Xandros clicks his fingers, freezing both Donald and Goofy into place...with time magic! it appears to be a lesser incantation level of Stopza.

"! !? D-DONALD! GOOFY!" shouts out Kairi. "Relax, they can't hear you. It's just us again...no need to fret though, their Hearts are still beating. Provided...that you hear the rest of the story. No choosing to bow out from it either this time, agreed?" says Xandros, blackmailing Kairi into agreeing...otherwise Donald and Goofy will suffer at a single click of his hand. Having no choice whatsoever but to comply...Kairi hesitantly nods her head, agreeing to Xandros' term. "Wonderful...almost brings a tear to my Heart, such friendship." says Xandros…

"Now then...as to the remainder of my story, ahem: the Power of Waking. The man whom hid himself amongst the apprentices of Ansem the Wise used the power in-between intervals. Do you "want" to know why? well...it's because he was injured. You see, this guy I am talking about...he has lived for centuries, maybe even millenniums. No one knows just how long exactly...but granted, he has lived for such, SUCH a long time. All of his lifetimes in fact...however, most of his Heart's lives had ended very shortly. Due to a certain...cause plaguing his Body. The man didn't know if he was either going to die or continue living. Nonetheless...he still had his role to carry out. Even if...HE wasn't the one that was ultimately going to fulfil it..." says Alexandros.

"H-Huh? what do you...mean...by that!?" says Kairi, unsure of her enemy's words. Alexandros then reveals just what he means by his words by presenting yet another revelation of his. "...I told you, the Power of Waking uses Hearts to traverse Worlds. What this means...is that the power of Sleep itself can bring back Worlds from the Realm of Sleep, though only providing if those Worlds lost their Hearts back in the past. No matter how close or so far away...regardless if it was a World from an ancient era. The Heart of the World in question CAN be called back...but there are requirements. 1st-The World must be one of natural existence, meaning a World of Data's Heart cannot be brought back. 2nd-The Key to bringing back a natural World must be of a strong Heart's equally strong both wishes and desires. To see outright the aforementioned kind of World return utmost towards the Realm of Light. If it is to succeed in completing that given enormous task." says Alexandros again.

Continuing-"Finally 3rd-one must be willing to risk their existence in using the Power of Waking to bring back a World wholly. Despite his injuries, the individual I speak of was able to accomplish this great feat of extraordinary proportions. After accomplishing the huge task of seeing the World fully restored...the individual took the next step of his Role. He brought together promising peoples, much like himself...more or less. And altogether...they formed the very 1st generation of the Solaris Apostoli. Back then, the E in Solaris wasn't included yet..." says Alexandros, revealing the formal origin of the group of Antagonists that have been haunting Kairi and the others upon their journey so far...

"...W-What about the man's injuries? you said that he was injured..." says Kairi, wanting to know the specifics behind the question she has just asked. "Ah yes...it ALL relates back to the power. The reason why the guy was injured...was because he was dealt with a wound...of PURE Negativity. You may already know this...given your trip to "that place". But originally...the ancient Keyblade Wielders started experiments, tampering with the Negative Emotions of a person's Heart. Those experiments were ceased after they got out of hand...but they were never forgotten. The man was injured by a fellow wielder of the weapon, her rage...unbridled. Despite being such a kind and caring person, her capacity to forgive...was passed over. Meaning...she was so filled with hate within her Heart...that she could not forgive the individual, a person whom she considered like family-a brother. He ultimately managed to win that fight...but the scars of Negativity would forever affect him, henceforth. Especially since the scars...were made with a Keyblade no less." says Alexandros...referring to both Luxu and Ava. During their confrontation...at the start of a previous Keyblade War.

"He had to continually transfer Body after Body...but even then, the wounds of Negative Emotions drilled near deep towards his Heart. To sustain it...he created the Power of Waking. That power gave him the chance to abate his injuries...and prolong his life between intervals. The more intervals occurred, the more that the process of Negativity became slow. He originally believed that it would halt completely...only to realise that was a false hope on his part. The intervals, all of them each had only slowed down the process bit by bit...but ultimately? his Heart WILL cease. It will only get worse and immediately bring back up the process to a very sudden degree if he were to change Bodies once more in these current times. So basically...he was stuck with the Body that he has currently." says Alexandros, speaking about Luxu…and why he is now "Braig/Xigbar" in particular...

"...S-So, that's why...the Solaeris…" says Kairi. "Yes...they are his backup, just in case if he is to ever "fade away" one of these days. It's a "Fool's Gambit"...but I suppose the kind of gambit one's worth is gained from. By the way...if you are thinking the man is the head Apostle then you are wrong. It is the man...whom stands as the Founder of our group. The one whom has orchestrated everything...including Sora's confrontations with Master Xehanort." says Xandros, the last words catching Kairi's attention especially attentively. "...Who? you said...this man...posed as one of grandfather's apprentices...tell me! WHO IS IT!?" shouts out Kairi…an aura of Darkness starting to surround her despite still being enveloped within the form of Pure Light. "...Heh. The man...with the scar and the eyepatch." says Alexandros.

He has ultimately revealed the identity of the Solaeris Founder towards Kairi...the one responsible for everyone's suffering. Herself, Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion...even Master Xehanort himself. From her Memories...she immediately deduces whom Xandros is talking about:

"We gotta make sure you're not blundering your way towards a second failure. At least you admit it. Well if you Guardians think you brought the goods, you'll have to prove it to the old guy one last time. Kid, take it away..."

Remembering whom Xandros is talking about...Kairi says the name of the Founder of the Solaeris Apostoli. "...The Organization's...XIGBAR!?" shouts out Kairi, a visual image of an evil smiling Xigbar appears in her head. "Xigbar, huh? is that the name he went by when he was with the "scapegoats"? huh. I never knew...the Founder mostly keeps to himself, at that garden World of his...much more "Radiant" then the garbage-heap that this Memory-scape is based upon. Which reminds me...speaking of-!" suddenly, Xandros goes on the defensive using "Trinity"'s Body. The aura of Darkness emerging from Kairi…causes one of her eyes to turn gold!

"...Him...he started...everything? the islands...our separation...Sora's Memories...Roxas and Namine...Aqua and the others...the Mark of Mastery Exam. You're telling me...that Organization XIII's...THAT person...was behind...EVERYTHING!?" thanks to the aura, Kairi regains a certain level of her stamina, standing to her feet. "...Correct. "Xigbar", as you called him was behind it all. He's the man that rules over all from within the shadows...Xehanort, Organization XIII, Maleficent. He commands ALL of reality itself...to us within the Solaeris…he is our "God", so to speak. But...even he has limitations imposed upon him. For example...he always used to carry...a Black Box with him." says Alexandros, greatly shocking Kairi with the reveal of the Black Box...

"The Black Box was the only thing that he could NOT control. It was "out of his reach"...so he passed it onto us, hoping that we-the group that he had created would figure out the answer for him. That is still our intention to this day...we WILL figure out the Key that will open the Black Box itself. Unfortunately...Howlite and those other Mzza Luna rats that guided you here are also trying to unlock the secret of the box. We cannot let that happen, no matter the cost. Which is WHY we need...the 7 Pure Lights. We hope that they will provide the answer-the Key to the box. You have been searching for them...and we still need you to find them. That is...if you still care about the man that you shared the Paopu with, heh." says Alexandros...his words...serving as the last straw.

With rage unlike beforehand, Kairi's capacity to forgive...like Ava's...had also passed over. In other-words...it had finally reached it's limits. Unable to forgive Alexandros for all of the harm that he has committed-Vaan, Donald and Goofy. Not to mention his actions as a member of the Apostoli overall...Kairi's boiling point had peaked. A wave of Darkness consumes her from the inside. The Dark aura surrounding her shoulders serving as the catalyst...for her Heart's downfall. Alexandros, however, not learning his lesson from seeing this occurrence first-hand...lastly speaks about Sora's Destiny:

"...That's quite a boost in Darkness. This just shows how shallow that your Light truly is. Indeed...it is a true false Light. How's about we wrap this up with the clincher? your "Dearly Beloved" Sora and what-naught. The Founder...Xigbar. He secretly passed on the Power of Waking whilst using the Chamber of Repose to sleep in and then reappear at the Chamber of Waking once he "Awakened". The Land of Departure? it's true form was the Chamber all along. It only took on that fake "Eden of Light" outpost appearance to dull the truth of it's real purpose towards the Keyblade Wielders and Masters that would later discover it, following a previous Keyblade War. The castle that your ancestors found was originally called "Castle Oathkeeper". Before they renamed it that ridiculous "Radiant Garden" of all things. One castle located in a Data World and another castle located in a natural based existence." says Alexandros in the midst of his "final" words...

Resuming-"The Oblivion of Keyblades representing the former...and the Oathkeeper, also of those weapons representing the latter. Together...those Keys form the "Chi". The symbol...of an accursed clan. Your boyfriend...is...a descendant of that ancient tribe! the Founder had hence dubbed his existence to be Heresy and therefore...he tricked him into using the Power of Waking...IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU! I mean, talk about LAUGHABLE! HA! HA! HAAA! why would someone risk their very own Heart for someone else's? that's why the Rising Sun must guide you unenlightened fools. To make sure that "Connections" and bonds are casted away...their filthy Darkness polluting this once both pure and bright Realm. Don't you see? friendship...love. They...ARE THE REASONS THAT WE WISH TO EXPUNGE THE DARKNESS! THE SUN'S LIGHT...IS THE ONLY THING THAT TRULY MATTERS, ABOVE ALL ELSE. Now...take my hand. Let us travel to the World...where a new "Birth by Sleep" can begin. I can offer...to take you to see Sora's Heart. What do you say? "Princess", former towards the Pure Light. COME! JOIN OUR SHINING LIGHT! ALTOGETHER WE SHALL-!?"

Just then, whacking Alexandros right in Trinity Xehanort's face, sending him flying to the point of the Kentauros tail...was Kairi. Now...with gold eyes...and silver hair! like Aqua before her...Kairi...has now become "Anti-Kairi"! instead of Alexandros. Kairi herself is the one to speak last:

"...Shut up. That was it? that was your big build-up? THAT was supposed to be your cherry on-top of your cake? in order to give ME despair? hmph. As...If! I've had it. I won't stand it any longer...I won't stand YOU any longer. This place, these Memories. ALL OF THESE REVELATIONS...I will...bring them tumbling down! if you wanted me to feel despair...then...you have succeeded. This is me...despairing. FULLY AND UTTERLY DESPAIRING...don't regret...WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. Prepare..."Sun" host. The "Moon"...will cast it's Umbra...and...engulf...BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS ALIKE!" shouts out Kairi…whilst letting out a demonic sounding roar. The roar itself was enough to send Donald and Goofy over the tail's both left and right sides respectively, the two themselves still frozen in time.

Kairi's new transformation not of Light but instead Darkness...causes Alexandros through Trinity Xehanort…to sweat immensely. The true final fight...had now just begun. The Remembrance Arc...is reaching it's grand finale.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	169. Face My Fears-Remembrance's End-Part 3

Chapter 143-Face My Fears-Remembrance's End-Part 3:

"...W-What's this!? her form...has changed, completely!? this isn't...her normal form, nor the "Pure Light" transformation. Just what...kind of power IS this!?" says Alexandros, utterly flabbergasted by Kairi's new appearance of Darkness, now "Anti-Kairi". Overall in terms of looks wise, Kairi's Anti-Form resembles her normal state but with the ponytail having fallen apart. Her hair let down, as it were...Kairi goes into full rage against the possessed Trinity Xehanort!

She appears straight in front of him, striking him with the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Now with a colour-scheme, exactly the same as Anti-Kairi's. The blade itself looks covered all over in blood...whilst both the handle and the guard are coloured in a shade of Navy, similar to the colours of Anti-Aqua's robes from KINGDOM HEARTS III. "...Yami Kagido." says Kairi, changing the name of Hikari Kagido to Yami instead. To better reflect her form of Darkness instead of her usual "Light" atmosphere that she normally gives off around everybody...

"!? OH C-" before Alexandros could finish, Kairi states the name of her new Yami Kagido technique. "Tsuki-Kyuuraku..." says Kairi. Unleashing this new technique, without Xandros even noticing, he soon finds seconds after a wound made upon Trinity's left shoulder that in turn affects the real Alexandros elsewhere. He grunts out in pain from using Trinity's Body with Xandros' own Heart, saying the following words "GAH!? I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE...no one could have powered up THIS much! not...BY A LONGSHOT! it's unreal-!?" another Tsuki-Kyuuraku is made on Trinity's other shoulder, this time though is the damage lessened for some reason.

"Tsuki-Kyuuraku. "Moon-Sharp Fall" or "Moon-Sudden Fall". Depending on the trick pronunciation. I can easily deal you enough damaging of my choosing without YOU yourself noticing. The first attack was with the Sharp Fall. You receive more damage from that pronunciation whilst it happens in the reverse with the Sudden Fall. You get less damage if I use the latter Sudden instead of the former Sharp. Not that it matters though...I mean, this isn't even your real Body. Meaning I can get rough however I choose...since I am in DESPAIR, correct?" says Kairi, nodding her head, almost looking like she is about to twist it...the depths of her Heart's despair showing throughout her expression.

"!? Oh HECK no! she's-she's gone NUTS!" says Alexandros, as he decides to retreat for the time being from the Kentauros' tail. He willingly falls off from it and downwards below, thinking to himself whilst falling in mid-air "Great! just great! I should have heeded the head Apostle's words. He was right...my sadistic tendencies got the better of me this time around. What I don't understand though...is why that woman has received such a powerup!? she wasn't nearly THAT strong beforehand. With all of the Pure Light powers at her beck and call...why now is she more stronger then ever with Darkness at her command!? it doesn't make sense! !? wait. Is it because...she no longer possesses her own Pure Light!? it's possible. The Pure Light that enables her transformation is only borrowed. It's not the Pure Light that has passed on from her...so...HOW!?" says Alexandros, greatly both puzzled and distraught, especially the latter.

Without warning, Anti-Kairi has already caught up to "Trinity Xehanort". "!? WHAT!?" shouts out Alexandros. "You're NOT getting away...you have yet...to feel the full depths of my despair!" says Kairi, a swing of her Keyblade clashing with a swing of Alexandros', trying to protect himself. The impact sends him recoiling faster into the ground then when he intended to land upon it. He slowly gets himself out of the rubble impact he created whilst spitting out dirt that entered his mouth. "SPITS! SPITS! SPITS! YUCK! augh...it looks like...I've dug "my" grave. When you curse someone...you must make your own grave. Cursing and mocking work along on similar linings...so yeah. I've just basically sealed...my Heart's final sentence against this woman." says Alexandros, acknowledging how he mocked Sora earlier...and is now paying "the" ultimate price for it.

Anti-Kairi reappears a distance away from Trinity, swinging her Keyblade to wipe the dust off of it. "...Are you feeling my despair yet? you wanted me to sink into an abyss...and you...accomplished that goal. Now my Heart is blackened...I doubt...that it will ever go back. So...before it completely blackens...I'll make you take back what you said about Sora...whilst taking your Heart in the process." says Kairi, raising her Keyblade, threatening Alexandros. "! Heh. You know? with those eyes and those words just now...you look and act like a Heartless!" says Xandros, making the inevitable comparison.

"Maybe so...perhaps...this is the Destiny that was in store for me...when I abandoned "forgiveness"." says Kairi, using one hand to raise her weapon whilst placing the other onto the blade. "Yami Kagido: Kamoku-Hibiki…" says Kairi, unleashing yet another Yami based technique. This one is called the Kamoku-Hibiki or "Silent-Sound". It allows the wielder to erase all presences of their footsteps, making no sounds whatsoever...as they make sneak attacks from behind. They are similar in terms of flash-stepping or moving from out of a person's visual, only to reappear from elsewhere nearby.

Alexandros is instantly able to read the movements however, blocking from behind. "HA! you want me to take back my mockery? foolish woman. I never take back what I say! why should I!? you know I speak only the truth. If you want me to say sorry...it's never gonna happen!" says Alexandros, slightly forcing Anti-Kairi back. She predicted this though, making a 2nd usage of the Kamoku-Hibiki to strike from an opposite side. Attacking in the same spot where she used the Tsuki-Kyuuraku to hit Trinity Xehanort's right shoulder. This time around with the stronger Sharp Fall unlike with the lesser Sudden Fall prior...

"Well? give up yet? is that it already?" says Kairi, taunting Alexandros. "ARGH!? DON'T-DON'T MOCK ME!" shouts out Xandros, feeling the pain from that last attack. He contemplates why Kairi's tremendous boost of Darkness in strength has made her, as strong, as she has currently become. "This is insane...don't tell me that this is actually a "Power of Love" kind of situation!? stupid nonsense like that. Me? becoming..."destroyed" from such idiocy? like heck I will! I refuse. I'd rather have my Heart be stolen by a Heartless..." says Alexandros...underestimating the great values of life. Shamelessly declaring in his mind that he would choose his Heart being stolen, over being defeated by feelings created from love, for better or worse.

...Meanwhile...

At the World of Ruined Moments is seen both the head Apostle-Alexander and the Doktor once again. The latter speaks up first, saying the following words "...Hmm. It appears things...have taken a turn for the worst. Should we intervene, my lord?" says the Doktor with Alexander then replying "...No. Let things be. It will be a good lesson...for the one whom serves the Solaeris." says Alexander, speaking about Alexandros-one of his Kyanite Four Elements. "...And? what of Xehanort?" says the Doktor, as Alexander decides to remain silent...about Trinity Xehanort's fate...

Returning to the scene of the fight but elsewhere in a nearby part where it is currently taking place. Donald and Goofy have finally broken free of the Stopza like spell...no longer frozen in time. "O-Ow...my head. Wahhh! that no good schemer tricked us!" says Donald. "H-Huh? Donald...the Sky's gone Dark!" says Goofy, as he looks up to see the surrounding Skies full of nothing but pitch jet black Darkness. "W-WAK!?" says Donald, seeing this abnormality for himself, sensing and knowing that something...was wrong.

"...Goofy. This...doesn't look good, at all. I don't know why...but. This most probably...concerns Kairi!" says Donald, shocking and even horrifying Goofy with the former's words about their missing companion. Knowing that their friend was in great need of help...they rush towards where the Skies are all circling around. Hoping to find answers there...watching them in secret is shown to be Aqua's armour, remaining on standby and observing in silence. Unknown to both the Court Magician and the Captain of the Guard...

/r9xAFJ_cYTo

Anti-Kairi and Alexandros trade blows back and forth, each refusing to relent whatsoever. Their Keyblades caught in equal standoffs. During the latest standing, Kairi…finds "amusement" in how Alexandros was now starting to use Trinity Xehanort's Body to the fullest extent of it's power. Unlike beforehand with Alexandros manipulating Trinity previously and even when Trinity himself was in control, more or less. "...Hehe. What...do you know? you...are actually...putting up a fight, after all." says Kairi, finding a "worthy fight" from the confrontation. "Don't underestimate me. I told you...don't mock...one whom serves the Sun!" says Alexandros.

He fires a point-blank Dark Firaga right at Kairi's face, engulfing them both in the aftermath of the attack's explosion. This slightly grazes Anti-Kairi, still not use to her new Dark powers. Seeing this first-hand, Alexandros begins to form a theory. "Hmm...so. Like with the Pure Light that she was using earlier...this transformation of Darkness is augmented by certain properties. However...the Pure Light's damage was doubled if not tripled, only when combining Darkness with the Light based factors. This Dark form does not require such a "handicap"...it only needs Darkness piled on with more Darkness to inflict more damage then the initial amounts. I guess this represents...the lonesome nature of the Dark itself. Whilst Light is ever-accepting...Darkness refuses such "kindness". I guess it's a form of "Destiny"...it cannot be denied, what is written in stone writing...that is the Heart." says Alexandros in mental thought, believing that Anti-Kairi's Dark powers...will soon turn against her, such is the "nature of betrayal" that "belongs" towards Darkness itself.

Kairi's breathing started to become rapid, unable to focus her out of control Negative Emotions that were rising by every single passing minutes. Like Xandros, she was thinking in mental thoughts too. "...Despair. Despair...first Light, then Darkness. Now it is the Dark...that is becoming my guide, not the Light of my Heart. Is someone else...going to appear? Ava? Ephemer? who. Just who is next...that will...waste my time?" says Kairi, wrapping herself up in a position resembling a cocoon, surrounded by nothing but Darkness...

Back on the outside, Donald and Goofy finally reach the location of the battle. They...become horrified from what they see. Namely...Anti-Kairi's appearance. "...Goofy. Isn't that..." says Donald, gulping. Goofy gulps alongside him before replying "Y-Yeah. That's...the thing that the King told us about. When Aqua..." says Goofy. Donald then says in reply himself "Yea...no two second thoughts about it. When Sora went to save Aqua. He, Riku and the King told us about what happened to Aqua when they encountered her in the Realm of Darkness. She was...consumed by Darkness. Her eyes turned gold and her hair silver...don't tell me that Kairi-" says Donald. Goofy interrupts him by then saying the following "It doesn't matter! we've got to help Kairi, regardless of that appearance! if Sora could help Aqua...then. We can do just the same for Kairi! we don't have Keyblades…but. We don't need them! I'll take this trusty shield of mine any-days of the weeks and months! CHARGE!" shouts out Goofy, not wanting to waste any further time. Jumping into the fight and intervening...wanting to help Kairi at all costs.

Seeing Goofy's resolve, Donald slaps his cheeks and proceeds to fight alongside Goofy with both pride and honour. "Goofy...you sure are one heck of a captain! I've got to live up to my mantle too...okay Kairi! HERE WE COME!" says Donald, motivating himself for the fight ahead. Before the two could reach Kairi though, Nobodies then appear and try to stall them. "OUT OF THE WAY!" shout out both Donald and Goofy, refusing to let the Nobodies stand in their path...

"Why don't you just quit already!? your hopes are doomed to falter. Even if you DO defeat me-this puppet. There are still the Solaeris Apostoli and Trionfi Arcana waiting for you, the real me included! you haven't got a prayer in your Heart if you think that you can take us ALL on!? it is inevitable. Accept it! the ultimate Keyblade War is fast approaching...and you CANNOT prevent it! what does a mere woman whom says by Facing her Fears thinks-Dreams that she could accomplish anything. Huh? HUH!? you are hopeless. Your Heart is lost without the "Sun". By deluding yourself with those curses of both friendship and especially love...look at you right now! this. THIS is a reflection of your Heart! the Sun can no longer save you...you are tainted. Just fall by this Keyblade…the Keyblade…used to end your Beloved Sora!" says Alexandros, shoving the No Name Keyblade in front of Kairi's gaze, causing her to look directly towards it.

During the fight, she has been trying to look away from it more or less...but. By summoning three Dusks using telepathy, Xandros commands them to force Kairi into place, unable to move. One of the three Dusks next proceeds to in turn force Kairi's eyes to look at the No Name...the source of her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Even despite being in her Anti-Kairi transformation...Kairi's PTSD resurfaces. "AH-AGH! ARGH!? AHHHHHHH!" Kairi screams out, just from looking at the Keyblade. Reminding her...of when she was struck down by Master Xehanort. But most importantly...sealing Sora's Destiny.

"HAH HAH! JUST HAVING THIS KEYBLADE ALLOWS ME TO WIN. I HAVE ALREADY ACHIEVED VICTORY...you. LOSE!" shouts out Alexandros, as he declares his supremacy against Kairi. "A cheap trick like that-" says Donald. "Won't keep Kairi down!" says Goofy. Together, they literally whack their weapons into the back of Trinity Xehanort's head...but have no success in fazing him. Instead, he appears only annoyed from this sneak strike they had made. "...BEGONE. Your friendship no longer amuses me...GIVE YOUR HEARTS TO NOTHING!" shouts out Alexandros, using the voice of "Trinity Xehanort". With a shift of his eyes...the Kentauros tail from right up above starts to slam down upon everyone!

Catching both Donald and Goofy, as well as Anti-Kairi in the impact process. Xandros evaded, teleporting with Trinity Xehanort's Body away from the tail hitting down. "Stupid ignoramuses. If you want your Hearts stockpiled together...then I will gladly oblige. This is the end...to your Memories and everything that you remember Dearly!" suddenly, Alexandros reveals something hidden within the Keyblade Armour that Trinity is wearing. It is...a 3rd cube, much like the other two that Kairi already has in her possession.

"...Why bother? why do we...bother at all? I don't get it. Why does...everything matter? wouldn't it be better...to just let everything fade away instead. It would...make things...so much simpler. Sora...where did you go? I'm nothing without you...no. That's not true. I...don't really need YOU, Sora. I only ever needed...your courage. Yeah...that's the only real reason...why I wanted to share the Paopu fruit with you. My fear of that Keyblade proves it...without you there, representing your courage. My Heart...amounts to nothing. The crushing fear...is like a waterfall or a tidal wave. Maybe even both...I only really wanted to share the fruit with you...so that...I wouldn't let anybody else take away your courage from me. That's why...I never really...never truly...had...for you..." says Kairi…the empty of her Heart consuming her. The surrounding Darkness encroaches...ready to consume Kairi and turn her into a Heartless, just like Sora before her.

"...Really? truly? well...that kind of sucks, Kairi."

Kairi could hear a voice call to her. It was...a pleasant sounding voice. She was surprised, nearly deciding to look around for the voice. But she immediately decides instead to call quits, her "despair" eating away at Kairi's Heart. The Darkness was drawing closer and closer...until the voice then speaks up again. It manifests itself as a small Light, driving away the Darkness that has very almost both completely and utterly swallowed up Kairi's existence.

"...Though I guess I can kind of understand your decision. If you don't want to...then that's fine by me. I'll back away if you want me to...but I can't unless I receive an official reply. Which means...you've got to look at me, Kairi."

Says the Light, wanting Kairi to draw her attention towards it. Her eyes appear dead fish like whilst replying "...Who are you?" says Kairi. The Light replies "Me? hmm. I'm, well...just call me "Thalassa"." says the Light, giving itself a pet name. "...Thalassa? as in...Thalassa shells? the ones...I used to make charms from?" says Kairi. "Yeah, those! although I never knew you could use them for that, not originally anyways heh." says the Light. "...Are you speaking in riddles? like everybody else? or...are you just THAT dim-witted?" says Kairi, mocking the Light in a more or less harsh tone...

"W-Wha!? how rude! I'll have you know I'm not dim-witted...just...maybe average smarts? I know. It's not something to be proud of...but I'm okay with it." says the Light. "...You really ARE dim-witted. Dim like a Light bulb...please go bother someone else. I am...sleeping here." says Kairi. "...Huh? here? all by yourself? with no one else? isn't that scary though. I know I would be scared without anyone else nearby." says the Light. "...Don't compare me to being like you, you bulb. I'm different...I'm...special." says Kairi. "...Special? so...does being special mean...that you feel lonely? I don't quite understand. If you're like a wiz at something, then, that's awesome! but the look you have now...the look in your eyes. They just...say that you're unhappy. And if you're unhappy...that makes me unhappy just the same, Kairi." says the Light.

"...Thalassa, was it? go away. I won't repeat myself a third time...just leave me be. I don't care anymore...about being special or anything. I don't care about everyone else...and I don't care about myself, most of all. Someone that's special...can't afford to be weak. That's a given..." says Kairi. "Hmm...sounds like you've got more trouble on your hands then I imagined. That's a shame...I want to help if I can. Since I still haven't received the official reply from you..." says the Light. Kairi, becoming impatient says the following words "LOOK! JUST GO AWAY ALREADY! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF A PERSON'S PRIVACY!? LEAVE-ME-ALONE! I JUST WANT...sigh. I just...want to be...alone. I want my private space...free from all burdens. If I'm left alone...no more special burdens will haunt me. I won't have to be disappointed by others...nor others be disappointed in me." says Kairi, saying that because she is "special" and is facing "equally special circumstances", she must endure all burdens that go with those brands of "speciality"...

"...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know...I didn't realise. Guess I really shouldn't have stooped my nose where it wasn't needed. Though...the thing is. Even if I already knew, about all of those "specialness" things...I wouldn't have stopped asking. I wouldn't have stopped...helping you. Because...you're my friend, Kairi. You're someone...very important to me. And I wouldn't-I would never, EVER let you down...cause that's not me. That's not in my nature. I refuse...to let someone that I care about, wallow and drown in self pity." says the Light, trying to encourage Kairi using reverse psychology, somewhat.

However, she caught onto this plan-"If you're trying to make me feel better, then don't. That won't work on me...I've seen so many things, heard so much and talked with lots of people...that I have gained insight into their opinions. What they feel, how they felt. No matter where my journey took me...all I could see from that...was sadness, and nothing more." says Kairi, focusing upon the oh and woe of the events she was involved with. The events that transpired...

"...You know? for a 17 year old like myself, that's just sad. Already drawing a conclusion before seeing the big picture." says the Light, earning Kairi's furious anger. "OH YEAH!? WHAT WOULD "YOU" KNOW!? YOU'RE JUST A BULB IN THIS EXPANSE OF DARKNESS! DON'T TALK TO ME...like you know me. I'm sick of it...I'm sick of...not being rewarded for my efforts. Why..." suddenly...the Light becomes deeply shocked by Kairi. A teardrop falls down from one of her eyes, regaining the colour within it.

"Why can't I see "him"? why can't I hear "him"? why can't I speak with "him", just once, at the very least...why? why did he..."sniffs"! why did he have to..."sniffs"! "sniffs"! why did...WHY DID SORA HAVE TO DISAPPEAR!? WHY!? WHY, WHY, WHY!? WHY CAN'T...I EVER GET TO BE HAPPY WITH HIM!? all I want...is to be happy with Sora! so...WHY!? WHY CAN'T EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE US ALONE!? I DON'T WANT TO SMILE AND PUT ON WAVES FOR THEM ANYMORE! I JUST WANT...WHAT I WANT, FOR ONCE! LYING TO MYSELF AND PUTTING ON A POSTURE OF ACTING...I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT! ENOUGH ALREADY! LEAVE US ALONE! LEAVE SORA ALONE! STOP..."sniffs"! stop...taking him..."sniffs"! "sniffs"! "sniffs"! away from me! please! "bawls"." Kairi bawls tears of sadness endlessly, her pent up emotions...finally having reached their critical point. Unable to bear the lonesomeness...without the one...whom she shared the Paopu fruit with...

"...Kairi. Is this...is that how you felt? when...I disappeared, that day?" says the Light. "!? W-What? …" says Kairi. "...I'm sorry. I guess...I shouldn't have appeared here after all. But...I can't...I can't let the one...whom I shared the Paopu with. The one...whom...I gave my Heart to choose Darkness. To fall right into it's abyss willingly...even if what you said earlier is true, only wanting my courage...then you can have it outright. If it can protect you...then...you can have all of my courage...and all of my Heart too. I don't care...it's the same for me. I can't wait...until the day you find me. Because...Kairi? it's the same for me too. I want...to see you too. I want us...to be...t-t-t-together if we can. But...I know it's not yet that time. One day...it will be. But not now...please. Continue travelling with the others...find my Heart. Bring my Body back...I know. I know out of everyone that I know, you...are the one whom can achieve this. With every fibre of your Heart...never forget, Kairi. I will always...be with you too. Wherever you go...just like...our 1st adventure, heh." says the voice lastly...reinvigorating Kairi, as it were.

She stands up, taking a step forward. After crouching on the ground in a cocoon shaped pattern, Kairi finally stands up and with a single step...the Darkness around her...becomes dispelled! instead, white doves emerge from the Darkness, causing Kairi to look around at them. She look upwards...and from the viewer's perspective. We see that she is standing upon her restored Station of Awakening. As if in a reverse Dive to the Heart, Kairi is being lifted upwards. Towards the Light right up above. She lastly says the words:

"...I get it. It...was YOU. YOU...were Thalassa. I get it...you...wanted to knock me out of my stupor, didn't you?" says Kairi, fondly recalling bonking a certain lazy bum on the head, believing that he was still Dreaming from Awakening in turn from sleep. "...You lazy bum. Though...I guess I can't really call you that anymore. I ended up turning into quite a lazy bum myself...sigh. When you come home, knowing you? I just know that I will never hear the end of this right mess I got myself into from you. Though...Thank You. And...I'm sorry. I told a fib...it...was never about courage. It was never your courage that I wanted by my side...but instead...your love. Knowing...that you loved me...in the very same way...that I love you. You know that, right? please forgive me...for such a pitiful display. And I thought...I was going to outgrow this tendency of mine. I guess some things...will never change at all. It's the same for me...I'm going...to give you all of my Heart, just the same. So...please wait for me. It isn't over...not by a longshot. I realised something from this...my journey isn't that easy a mission. And...it doesn't bestow rewards. It doesn't even hand out rewards to begin with...that was very childish of me earlier, saying that I wanted you as my reward. No longer...I will no longer expect a reward for my endeavours. Instead...it's not a reward...but a wish. A goal...and a Dream. A hope even...the same as always. Here...is where my journey will restart:

This is the New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-! I know that you're still waiting...so please...wait for me. Until the very end...I WILL find you...and I WILL bring you back. Thalassa...no. That's your family's last name...your first name? it's a name that I will forever remember. You are...Sora. Sora Thalassa...THAT'S-your-name! SORA!" shouts out Kairi. She then lastly swims upwards, as most both graceful and beautiful, exactly just like as a Mermaid would. She reaches the surface and swims out of the ocean...onwards towards an endearing starry filled night-lit Sky.

To be Continued.


	170. The Key to Remembrance's End-Prologus

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 144-The Key to Remembrance's End-Prologus -χ-[Chi.]

/X_cn7sX7ZNg

"Some are still waiting for their New Beginnings...their Birth, by Sleep. Even me...and even you." Says...the voice of Sora. Reiterating what Ansem the Wise once told Aqua in the original Birth by Sleep. At the End of Sea in the Dark World during the Secret True Ending of Blank Points. Speaking of the latter Heart, as it were. Aqua herself is seen with Terra, watching the Night Sky from where they, alongside Ventus like to hang out-at their usual spot whilst stargazing. Ven himself is seen nowhere in sight, having only just been dubbed a true Keyblade Master upon his last prior appearance within the story.

Currently, he is accompanying both Axel/Lea and Isa on their journey...to find a missing friend. Aqua and Terra, alone by themselves watch the stars...together in blissful silence. As Aqua looks up to them, Terra instead concentrates towards Aqua's face, brimming full of happiness throughout her expression. He starts to fall evermore for her charm, much more then he did beforehand. As she slowly turns her face to match Terra's and with her eyes reflecting the starlight. Does Terra very bashfully face away from Aqua...leaving her wondering if something was bothering her both longest known friend...and dearest companion.

"Hmm? what's wrong Terra? your cheeks are beat red." says Aqua with Terra replying "It's-It's nothing. Nothing...at all." says Terra. He shrugs the back of his head with his hand in a shy manner...causing Aqua to giggle. "W-What?" says Terra, not knowing why Aqua is giggling. "Hehe, you, Terra you lovable dolt. That shy demeanour doesn't suit you...like at all. Heh..." says Aqua, noting the difference from Terra's usual stern, more or less. "!? Oh fine then. I'll just go taciturn for the rest of the evening..." says Terra, comically upset with Aqua's mockery of him.

"Whoa! are you...pouting? that's new of you. Chuckles...I'm kidding-I'm joking of course! Lighten up. Terra...this side of you is cute too." says Aqua, calling Terra cute. He next replies by saying "Cute? men like me don't want to be called cute. We prefer the term handsome...ha. Laughs!" says Terra before he and Aqua share a delightful moment between the both of them. Afterwards...they resume watching the stars, now sitting more closely with each other.

"...Hey, Terra? have you ever heard the story...of "The Sea, The Sailor and The Ram's Horn"? …" says Aqua, confusing Terra with her unusual sort of question all of a sudden. "Huh? what's that? I've never heard of it." says Terra, as he becomes intrigued to know what this story is that Aqua wishes to talk about. She holds both her legs and then proceeds to tell the tale towards Terra:

"...Well, according to a myth. This story was once told by Keyblade Wielders...about the stars that are actually the Worlds. The Worlds within the great expansive universe itself. The Sea, The Sailor and The Ram's Horn. It speaks of how the stars are like an everchanging but also never-ending ocean. There was a certain individual who had always Dreamed of exploring the vast stars and thus. He had decided to make that Dream his lifelong goal of achieving something...with all of his Heart." says Aqua, beginning her story.

She continues-"This was way back when Keyblade Wielders were just starting getting accustomed traversing towards other Worlds, Terra. This took place long before Master Eraqus was even a Keyblade apprentice, exactly like how we once were but in a way still are. The actual fact that is the story itself though...could be considered a legend of it's time." says Aqua, becoming intrigued and showing her interest in the premise both of and behind this curious tale of sorts...

"I'm sure you've already realised...but can you guess?" says Aqua, wondering if Terra had realised a meaning of the story despite it having only just begun. She looks deeply into his eyes whilst asking her question, causing him to blush once more. Terra manages to redirect his focus away from Aqua by instead thinking about what she has asked him. Wanting to live up towards the answer that Aqua is hopefully expecting from Terra himself.

"...The actual fact of this regale that you're trying to tell me about...involves "them" doesn't it?" says Terra with Aqua replying "Yeah...THEM." says Aqua, as she then lets go of her legs before sitting in a X shaped position. "Just like our chosen successors...this man had shared the very same Dream as them. Not only that...but this story relates to the Keyblades too. The fact...that Sora, Riku and Kairi were Destined by fate to acquire these weapons...at first I didn't want to believe it. I...originally wanted to spare those kids from the curse of wielding a Keyblade. I still do...all things considered. But...I now realise otherwise, regardless if I intervened or not...that those three obtaining Keyblades, at the point when their journeys had truly begun. That inheriting the weapon-the Keyblade itself...was NOT a bad thing." says Aqua...before taking a glance at the funeral wreath alongside Master Eraqus' Keyblade-the Master's Defender used as a grave-marker.

"...Yeah. I guess...things turning out one way or another like they did...was good in some respects. Sora, Riku and Kairi…those three kids have most surely grown up. If things were different...maybe Riku would have left his World and found his way to the Land of Departure and studied under me as an apprentice...how ironic that Karma can be." says Terra, as he looks with a regretful face downwards, thinking about how Riku-the boy he originally intended to take on as his very own apprentice of the Keyblade was now a Keyblade Master himself. Whilst Terra...still has yet to fulfil his Dream...

Aqua looks on at Terra and sees his expression filled with sorrow...but does not speak about that. Instead, she talks about the following "...They're not kids anymore Terra. They've grown...they aren't the children that we met over a decade ago, nor are we the same people from ten years passed...we're finally free of those Dark Chains that Xehanort had trapped us in for so long...so very long." says Aqua, now becoming full of regret as well, both greatly missing and lamenting the whole decade's worth of time that was lost towards her, Terra and Ventus, all due because of the twisted machinations of Master Xehanort.

"...This story...The Sea, The Sailor and...The Ram's Horn was it? how exactly...does it go?" says Terra, wanting to take his and especially Aqua's minds off away from the painful Memories and traumas that went with them. Seeing Aqua tightly clutch her arms in fear of the past that once separated her from her friends...Terra places a hand upon one of Aqua's. She is particularly surprised by this action made by Terra...whilst looking directly into his gaze. Seeing a stern but also gentle Heart behind his eyes...does Aqua...feel safe with Terra. Feeling a kind of peace that was almost long forgotten to her...

"T-Terra..." says Aqua, now herself starting to blush from seeing Terra's face so close to her own. Realising this, Terra backs away...the situation now slightly uncomfortable...but...in a good way. Smirking from how far and how much Terra cares for her, Aqua decides to honour him by telling him the rest of the story that she intended to converse about, apparently related to Sora, Riku and Kairi themselves. "...The certain individual that I mentioned earlier was a Sailor of the Seas-Seven in total. He was a brave, dashing and bold man...kind of like you, Terra." says Aqua, causing Terra to become slightly uncomfortable but also bashful from the comment.

"It is said that he paved the way towards traversing the Lanes Between-the means of which the Worlds are Connected to one another. In order to help him accomplish travelling the stars...he possessed a unique conch shaped like device of some kind. By using it...he opened the Corridors of Light! roads of which had been lost either centuries or even millenniums ago...the Light passages that were at that point rediscovered. Thanks to Master Yen Sid creating the concept of the Keyblade Armours and the Keyblade Gliders for all of us Keyblade Wielders to use, we were able to at last navigate those pathways in a proper manner. The Precepts of the Land of Departure said that this took place over 5 eons ago...that part might be an exaggeration. Now literally repeating what I just said, more or less. This man supposedly went on and gave us warriors of the Keyblade…the founding both blueprints and templates for Keyblade Armours and Gliders alike. Yen Sid made use of the plans upon somehow finding them...and that's why instead of using other, more restrictive based means to take ourselves to other Worlds. Yen Sid was able to use these plans and give us the tools that we in turn use nowadays in these modern times. Not only the aforementioned creations but he also devised the idea of the Star Shards, simple yet effective smaller ways of helping us both go to and arrive at the Worlds that we wish to travel towards." says Aqua, revealing how Yen Sid had acquired his proposal gift to create the Keyblade Armours and Gliders from what she knows as fact. Despite also displaying finding scepticism in certain parts of the curious story of her interest...

(This Chapter went through a lot of trials and errors. Sorry everyone. :[ I promise to Edit the paragraph above as soon as I feel comfortable with the completed product.)

"Wait a sec, you're telling me...that Yen Sid acquired the knowledge to create the Armours and Gliders...from a story?" says Terra, now himself finding certain things actually hard to believe. Aqua reassures him by replying with the words "...Yeah. Like I said earlier, these blueprints, templates or plans were supposedly found by Yen Sid after 5 millenniums...I have trouble believing that part. The fact that this tale even relates to how Keyblade Wielders had begun interstellar travel appears unbelievable to begin with. But...as we have both personally realised and especially experienced first-hand on our own respective paths...nothing is truly unbelievable is it? …" says Aqua, continuing to look upwards at the starry Sky whilst thinking about how Destiny is Never Left to Chance...

Terra also realises this...thinking back upon all of the Connections that Sora's Heart made with practically everyone in existence, even despite if he has never met them beforehand. Terra, Aqua and especially Ventus being the near to perfect examples of the latter case. "What makes the story more seemingly unbelievable though is that it never talks about the individual in question ever wielding a Keyblade. And yet...generations of Keyblade Wielders, following the time of our original era's previous Keyblade Masters. They've been able to access the means that were long since forgotten...it makes you think about things, huh." says Aqua, as she displays a form of insecurity, concerning all of the interrelated topics.

Knowing that Yen Sid was the one whom invented the concept of the Keyblade Armours and the Gliders used alongside them. With his generation during it's prime having formulated the trends used in current times. Believing that everything was truly Connected across the corridors of time itself had seemed just too huge to be properly believable. But the denizens of the Land of Departure's World knew that it was too soon to dismiss all of this as mere coincidences...their respective experiences having taught them to expect the unexpected.

"...Actually...what I wanted to talk about wasn't all this heavy stuff, Terra. It was something else...the story is about The Sea, The Sailor and The Ram's Horn. Putting all the heavy aside...that being a both once and only occurrence on my part, heh..." says Aqua, recognising that like Terra having his usual stern. She too could be strict at times due to possessing an almost motherly based overprotecting nature. "The Sailor explored the vast Seven Seas of his original World before going on to obtain a conch shaped item of unknown origin somehow. He used it to create the methods that are used today to explore the Lanes Between...bringing us right back where we started to leave off. But...what I actually wanted to talk about wasn't what we digressed into...but of how the Sailor...made his Dream come true." says Aqua.

"The Sailor left his home...even though he feared that he would never be able to return to it. Yet even so...he wanted to part from it and explore what is truly out there, within the vast expanse. His courage to try and make his Dream a reality...it's virtually the same as Sora, Riku and Kairi's. Kairi once told me over half a year ago about how she and the others were making a raft to explore the seas. They talked about finding other Worlds...though I think they were originally just trying to find other islands, giggles." says Aqua, giggling in happy amusement of the bonding antics between the three friends of the Destiny Islands.

"...That's...kind of different to us. In fact...it's the reverse to how we were at one time. Me, you and Ven wanted to explore the universe...but we never dared to, not without inciting the Master's wrath, heh. Sora, Riku and Kairi…the friendship between those three is very strong. I can recognise the strength of that bond...after my experiences with Darkness. Thanks to you guys and the others...you all brought me back. Despite the wrong paths that I took...you never once gave up on me. I know that I deserved far worse, maybe I still do...for everything that had happened because of my actions." says Terra, forming a tight grip within both hands, as Aqua sees this and shows deep concern for her friend...

"T-Terra!" says Aqua, trying to reach out her hand towards Terra but stopping herself at the last moment, knowing that Terra had something on his chest or rather his Heart that he needed to get off. "...But hey. Like you said Aqua, that's enough of the heavy...no. What I was really trying to convey just now during our conversation of ours...was how even though our pathways may have been very similar to one another. Our Destinies...most surely were not. We may all have similar personality traits to one another. You and Kairi. Me and Riku. Even...both Sora and Ven. But regardless...the Destinies that were all bestowed upon us equally and individually...they...were never left to chance. Despite him being gone, Master Xehanort…his words...still ring to me. I can't deny...that most of those words were true in principle." says Terra, as he then clutches a fist within his hand, remembering Master Xehanort.

"Terra..." says Aqua before placing a hand upon her Heart, showing more concern then ever for Terra. "It's okay Aqua...I'm managing the past. I'm coping with it...after all. If I'm going to become a Keyblade Master like both you and Ventus, well...I've got to at the very least step up towards the plate that much." says Terra, he lets go of forming his fist and instead proceeds to smile at Aqua. His gentle expression touches Aqua's Heart, causing her to blush. Especially considering taking into account the path and suffering Terra had endured on his own.

Aqua brushes through her hair, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind. She looks up, seeing the stars twinkling one after another. Terra looks up also before saying "...Wonder how Ven's doing." says Terra, the breeze reminding him of his other best friend whom is like a younger brother to him. "...Heh heh. Ven must be enjoying himself by now, going on his own adventure without the two of us there to nag him. Mind you, being with those two...I can't help but be concerned." says Aqua, comically puzzled. Wondering how mature both Isa and especially Axel/Lea really were despite being older then Aqua and Terra themselves.

"Don't worry, those guys are trustworthy. If not for the missing time-gap, Ven would be the same age as them currently. Besides, you could say Ventus travelling with them will keep them in check. I don't know all the details but those two are looking for another friend of theirs. Regardless of knowing whom that friend is or not, Ven will always jump in to help others, no matter the cost. The friends that he makes are his strength. His friends...are his power. Just as much as ours. The friends that we also make, Aqua. They too are our same kind of strength, the very same kind of power. If there's one thing that both Ventus…and Sora have taught me. It's that there are always new Connections within our Hearts, waiting to be discovered. The bonds of friendship...and love." says Terra, as he then looks deeply at Aqua, seemingly with intent.

Aqua returns Terra's gaze with the same kind of intent, refusing to look away. Both their eyes Light up like Christmas Lights. Reflecting the stars that were originally only reflecting in one of the pair's set of eyes. "...Sora. I wonder...do you think...he's out there?" says Aqua, after both she and Terra end their moment of looking at one another in deep, blissful concentration. "...I wouldn't know. Only Ven...and both Riku and Kairi can answer that question." says Terra, smacking his fists together. "That's right...which brings us back to the story of The Sailor, The Sea and The Ram's Horn. This is actually the most crucial detail I wanted to tell you about Terra. Nautilus, Thalassa and Spirula…" says Aqua...

"Huh?" says Terra, confused by the sudden words that Aqua brought up. "Those are the terms to describe the real name of the tale. "The Nautilus is The Sailor, The Thalassa is The Sea and The Spirula is The Ram's Horn. The Nautilus, The Thalassa and The Ram's Horn. That's the real name of the regale." says Aqua, building up suspense. She tightly clutches both her hands together, appearing like she was making a prayer of some kind. "...I don't-" Before Terra could answer does Aqua interrupt him, finishing the story altogether by revealing the following.

"...There truly must be no coincidences in this World. Kairi told me during our previous discussion...her full name. Even though she goes by a different surname now, her original name is...Kairi Thalassa. She also told me that both Sora and Riku's surnames are Nautilus and Spirula respectively. Kairi Thalassa...Sora Nautilus...Riku Spirula. Repeating myself again...there really are no coincidences in the universe, whole. This is the truth Terra..." says Aqua. Her words had greatly shocked Terra, realising the implications behind these Connections. If the story that Aqua has just finished turns out to be real in every detail...this could mean more in the long-run itself.

A story relating to Yen Sid, the Corridors of Light, the Keyblade Armours and Gliders, as well as the Star Shards. Not to mention above all else Sora, Riku and Kairi's last names being revealed. These revelations and especially all of them being Connected to each other one way and/or another. They had strengthened a certain concern that Terra had within earlier Chapters of the story. Regarding the aforementioned former Keyblade Master, namely...whether he knew of the consequences involving the Power of Waking...

The Power of Waking...Sora's Destiny.

To be...Concluded.


	171. 3 6 Towards 3 7

From "one New Chapter" onto the next...

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two- Announcement.

I have decided that KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 will end soon and instead transition on into "KINGDOM HEARTS 3.7". The reason for this being is because I hopefully intend not to lose any of the viewers reading the story, given how long it already is. Not to mention including the side-stories of course...so...yeah, there you have it everybody. KH 3.6 will continue on but with a new title basically, the 3.6 side of things to close off with the latest Remembrance Story Arc.


	172. Chikairi (Oath Coda Sea)

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 New Chapter Prologue: Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-.

Chapter 145-Chikairi (Oath + Sea).

(The Plus is meant to be a Coda.)

Theme-Automatic by Utada /y3J9-AdwDw

"...Gather the pieces together...and you have a Heart. Albeit a broken Heart...no matter. You have served your purpose...the cubes have recorded enough Data for the good Doktor to begin analysing. We shall we...just what makes YOUR Heart so special." says Alexandros...using the Body of Trinity Xehanort. "You should have been doomed...right from the get go. You were struck down...and your Heart lost. Forever...only by the whimsy of a certain someone interfering with your decided Future Destiny, you have continued living. The Hero of Light...had altered the course of your Heart's fate, written in stone." says "Trinity Xehanort" whilst clutching the 3rd cube, similar to the other two previously shown in Kairi's possession...

"...Although your Pure Light has already passed on to another, things should not have been so simple, as to be in your favour, former Princess of Heart. After the scapegoat had cut you down, that was to be the end of that. Your Heart could not escape The Final World. And yet...here, you still stand. Why...why oh why? per say? it's because...you have paid another price in exchange. The Pure Light do not simply pass onto another vessel of chosen worth, not unless...the feelings of the previous vessel in question's feelings have changed, either somehow or somewhat does not matter. So long as the feelings change...that leaves an opening for the Pure Light to pass on." says Xandros, hinting...at the real reason why Kairi had truly lost her Pure Light.

"It didn't matter if you were struck down, that would have only meant the end of your Heart, not the Light that dwells within it. Don't you see? the form that you are cloaked in right now...it is the best representation to describe how you have lost one of the Seven Lights. I've realised it...this new power of yours...it is related to the accursed Chi clan. I mentioned that the hero-Sora...was a member of that tribe. I get it at last...HE still lingers in you, not his Heart...but...his influence. Still protecting the one whom he cherishes most...till the bitter end. BAH! makes my own Heart churn..." says Alexandros, mocking how Sora had saved Kairi's life at the end of KINGDOM HEARTS III...and still continues...to look out for her. The one...most Dearly Beloved to his Heart.

"So be it. I shall absolutely CRUSH those last remnants of lingering feelings...and sent you into the Dark Cornea of the Sun! now...COME FORTH! DATA!" shouts out Trinity Xehanort, as he then raises the 3rd cube up into the air.

/CG5qE5sc8UM

By holding it up, it starts to pulsate. Letting off an energy surge, filled with both complete and utter Darkness. From amongst the rubble where the tail scaled atop of Anti-Kairi, Donald and Goofy then levitated the other two cubes. They float over to where Trinity Xehanort is and circle around him. The three cubes with the three primary colours of Red, Blue and Yellow start to hover, centring around the one whom had beckoned them. "The foolish woman...she didn't even realise that she had the 2nd cube on her possession. No matter...this is the end. With the power of these cubes...the Data that resides inside...I shall change the structure of this Memory-scape. There shall be no need of it, for the Future Destiny...that is to begin, eventually. Speaking of no need..." says Trinity Xehanort.

At that moment he decides to take a deep breath and then sigh...afterwards. Phasing in and out of reality, the captured Vaan is released directly from Trinity's Body! having been merged with it all this time. Explaining how Trinity was able to use the powers from earlier that were born from Vaan's own Heart. He lies unconscious, falling directly down to the floor. Suddenly, following up on his release of Vaan, Trinity starts to levitate right above into the air. The three cubes following in suite, he soon floats in front of the Kentauros structure. "Now then..."Dati Struttura: Praenuntius"!" exclaims Alexandros with Trinity Xehanort's voice. By using the three cubes...he absorbs them into "his" Body!

Not only them...but...he also absorbs the entire Kentauros structure! as though being swept up into a vacuum, the massive building like Nobody is completely and utterly absorbed into the three cubes. After sucking the giant colossus Nobody inside the cubes, the cubes themselves at last integrate with Trinity's Body. Tribal like markings appear all across his Body, the patterns in particular resembling the same ones that the Bugs from Re:Coded used to have. The colours of the patterns are those of the cubes-Red, Blue and Yellow. Red coloured patterns appear across Trinity's face, Blue coloured patterns appear across his Body underneath his clothing and lastly Yellow coloured patterns appear across both his arms and legs. Also appearing are black coloured circular markings upon his wrists.

They contain tattoo like Emblems...of the Gazing Eye. The markings very shockingly even move at rapid speeds like real eyeballs would. Forming from Trinity Xehanort's head are two forward prongs or horns, resembling goat horns...or even the horns of the devil. Much like Armoured Xehanort's "horns", the difference being is that these horns in question are authenticate. In other-words the real deal...this new form of Xehanort dubs himself as "Tenebrae Xehanort". No longer "Young Xehanort", Fused Xehanort or even Trinity Xehanort…this...was the "Final" Xehanort.

Tenebrae for short looks around his surroundings, wondering if Anti-Kairi and the others had fled somewhere nearby. Without so much as a single emotion upon his face, Tenebrae uses a single swing of his hand to destroy nearby debris rubble from earlier. "...It's no use...running at this point. I have taken this vessel...and have achieved maxed perfection of itself. There is no use resisting any further...come out! makes yourselves known. Show your weaknesses...and approach thee." says Tenebrae Xehanort, taunting Kairi, Donald and Goofy...

"...Very well. As you wish...the exchange of your friend's Heart it is." says Tenebrae, as by using his other hand, he causes Vaan's Body to float. It levitates towards him and then shockingly, Tenebrae uses Manifestation-creating what looks like a combination of Ethereal Blades, projectiles and even the symbols used alongside next to the Final Mix logos of the KINGDOM HEARTS games altogether. "...Your powers were amusing to use in conjunction with this vessel...but alas. As earlier aforementioned...there is...NO-NEED." says Tenebrae, threatening to outright destroy the unconscious Vaan!

Intending to make his move without wasting time whatsoever, just as Tenebrae Xehanort, namely Alexandros in truth was about to finish off Vaan and send both his Heart and Body alike towards Darkness itself...something halts him in his tracks. Right at the very last second-"ULTIMA!" shouts out someone. Casting a highest tier level spell, it manages to force away Tenebrae whilst a silhouette is able to rescue Vaan and move him away to safety. Tenebrae observes whom has appeared to challenge him. "...I see. So then...you are the only survivors I take it." says Tenebrae Xehanort. As the ones that had saved Vaan in the nick of time...are revealed to be none other of course then both Court Magician Donald Duck and Captain of the Guard Goofy. Breathing very heavily and especially badly, the two worn out combatants appear before Tenebrae...intending to settle all scores with him.

Goofy holds Vaan and uses his Shield to cover Donald's flank. Unfortunately, that last attack had spent all of Donald's energy up, causing him to drop his badly damaged Mage's Staff. Goofy's Knight's Shield was no better off and alongside Donald's weapon, the Staff and the Shield are destroyed wholly. Shattering into pieces of wood and metal respectively, they then fade away into bright Light particles...signifying the end of their long journey together. "...I'm-I'm sorry." says Donald, as he looks at the Black Mage ornament of his Staff before it completely disappears. Goofy also looks on in disappoint, seeing the personal Emblem of his King Mickey Mouse upon his Shield vanish before his eyes...

"...At...at least...we were...able to rescue Vaan. Huff...huff...huff. R-Right Donald?" says Goofy, tired immensely as heck. "Y-Yeah...but...Wak. I honestly don't see how...we're...going to get out...of this one, Goofy. Sigh...things standing...we...very might as well...be goners. I don't see...that huge Nobody from before...within sight. Which means...that Xehanort…pulled out...another scheme of his. That...that no good-OOF!" Donald trips over himself, unable to stand. "D-Donald! ARGH!?" says Goofy, just like Donald is he too in immense pain from the wounds the two have suffered.

"D-Dang it...not...not here. Not yet! we still..."sniffs"...we still..."sniffs", "sniffs". We still have to...find...SORA!" shouts out Donald, tears swelling up in his eyes. Seeing this up close, Goofy also sheds tears as well, believing that both Donald and himself...have failed in their mission. They have...failed everyone. Their King Mickey, Sora...but. Above everyone else...they...have failed...Kairi. "...Lament. Grief...and Suffering. All these emotions...because you feel from the depths of your Hearts. Do not grieve any longer...this Body...shall put you to rest now." says Tenebrae Xehanort, charging an energy beam like attack from the palm of his hand right at Donald and Goofy.

"This is the Memoria...the signature technique of the Solaeris Apostoli and the Trionfi Arcana. This variation...expels Memories and a person's existence all at once. This is the "Memoria-Finis". Go...join the Heart that you have been searching for. Join with the Light of Kingdom Hearts...in peace." says Tenebrae, as he-Alexandros offers an out of Character "Final Rest" for both Donald and Goofy...

…Elsewhere...

We see what look like training hilltops, within an area resemble a rural Asian providence. Surrounded by springs below...atop one of the hilltops is seen a man...with a Keyblade resting upon his knees. The unknown man appears rather youthful looking...but has a stern expression. He resembles Riku in close age physical appearance wise. He mediates with the Keyblade on his knees...his eyes shown to be closed. He suddenly opens them...revealing...that he possesses the Gazing Eye or by name-the Fissaregan!

More importantly though...he senses something. Something...was about to happen. Back to Tenebrae's side of things...he unleashes the Memoria-Finis against Donald, Goofy and Vaan. "Goodbye...friends to the Hero of Light." says Tenebrae in an almost solemn manner outwards wise...but...in truth. He shows a very wickedly expression behind his Poker Face, as it were. This had represented...the true nature of the host of Xehanort's Body. Alexandros...one of the Four Kyanite Elements in service towards Alexander, the leader...of the Solaeris Apostoli. Whether this had reflected the entire group remains to be seen...however.

"...Who says...that Sora's Heart...is with Kingdom Hearts? it's right here. Safe and Sound...WITH ME!" a loud out-roar expresses itself from out of nowhere! it deflects the Memoria-Finis, sending it hurling upwards into the Sky. The energy beam like attack explodes like fireworks, raining down everywhere in visible sight. Watching this occurrence is Aqua's animated Keyblade Armour, remaining on standby not too far away. The explosion greatly shocks Alexandros, his shock being expressed through Tenebrae's eyes. "W-W-WHAT!? WHAT THE!? WHAT WAS THAT!?" shouts out Tenebrae Xehanort, Alexandros, the one controlling him exactly like a puppet showing his immense unbelief in what has just happened.

"You just don't get it, do you? Hearts aren't things that can be casted away towards the winds. Nor are they the reflections of both Light and Darkness. Hearts aren't so callous. They aren't just a representation of balance like YOU believe they are. They are so much more then that...they aren't Memories, they aren't Data. They're not even tools for the likes of you to make fun of! the same goes for Xehanort…that Body you're possessing? I am going...to liberate it." says a silhouette to Tenebrae, standing right before him and looking upwards at him. "!?" Tenebrae had not even noticed the silhouette's appearance. The silhouette was utterly covered in shadow, Tenebrae being unable to make heads or toes of whom it was.

"Hearts are so many. They come in all sizes, shapes and quantities. But they should never be judged for their qualities. You lot...have initiated a purge to see which Hearts are viable...to bask in the rays of your so called "Sun", haven't you. I...will NOT ALLOW THAT! just because a Heart can be guilty of Darkness residing within it...doesn't make it a target deemed for obliteration! that's saying...that all Hearts are beyond past the point of forgiveness. Even the most Darkest-most evil of Hearts...has a chance for redemption. Master Xehanort…gave up the Chi-Blade to Sora once. Riku told me everything...despite all of the evil that Master Xehanort had committed...in his very own way...he...had atoned! a group of people that believes redemption has no right to existence within the Worlds...have absolutely no right to call themselves "guides to a Future Destiny"!" says the silhouette, outright refusing the logic of the Solaeris Apostoli!

"Glaives of the Light? destroyers of Darkness? it's ALL the SAME! no matter whom says it or goes about it...it's all exactly the same. What you're trying to accomplish...is no different then Master Xehanort! that's why...I want you to heed my words, very carefully. Give up...NOW. Surrender...tell your allies to stop this mad crusade...enough...is enough. Stop hurting...the Hearts...all around us!" says the silhouette, for with an upmost defiance in speech...at the very same time...tries to reason with Alexandros. "...HUUUUUUUH!? what WAS that!? give up? surrender? … HAH! As If. We WON'T surrender...nor will we stop. We are GOING...to change the Hearts of the universe, REGARDLESS. Of how anyone and everyone feels about it...what are YOU going to do!?" says Alexandros...ultimately making his decision.

The remnants of the fireworks above then shine down around everyone's location. They reveal the silhouette in full Light...greatly shocking...horrifying Tenebrae to see whom the silhouette truly is. "...There are Hearts all around us. The flowers, the trees, even the fruit. Every single living thing possesses a Heart of some kind. So long as it can think, feel...no one has the right to trample on another's Heart. The Sun, the Moon...they aren't the only reflections of the Heart. Our Hearts are made up of so many colours...so many wonderful things. These feelings...carry us forward, helping us to think of what we should do next. So long as we carry something-someone precious to us inside our Hearts...we'll never lose sight of the truth. You can't guide Future Destinies...with prejudice attitudes like Light is the divine and Darkness is the abomination of all things. I know so many people. Each and every single of them think with not clear heads...but clear Hearts." says the silhouette...

The people that the silhouette speaks about are revealed to be the following:

1-Aqua, 2-Terra, 3-Ventus, 4-Axel, 5-Isa, 6-Roxas, 7-Xion, 8-Hayner, 9-Pence, 10-Olette, 11-Namine, 12-Luna, 13-Astra, 14-Serena, 15-Solis, 16-Viridian, 17-Vanitas, 18-Zen-ria, 19-Riku and 20-King Mickey. All in that respective order...also including both 21-Donald and 22-Goofy right at the very end. As everyone across the whole universe are shown engaging in different events across time periods near to one another in proximity. The silhouette adds on the words.

"We're all different in personality, appearance, even objectives that we've set for ourselves. Be they Dreams, hopes, wishes, goals...we all carry ourselves forth, thinking of each other. No matter how small or how big...we always, ALWAYS think of another person inside and out of the very concept of Heart itself. That's how Connections and bonds formed. It's truly...impossible to live in the World without someone. This Memory-scape is proof of that...and you intend to destroy it all the same like it's no big deal. A place such as this carrying burgeoning Memories and feelings...I won't let those that don't think of others destroy such a meaningful place. Regardless of intentions! for better or worse. I just know...that somehow...HE would think of the same conclusion, as I have. Right? you guys?" says the silhouette whilst looking back at both Donald and Goofy.

Finally, revealed in the basking limelight of the firework remnants is revealed to be whom the silhouette truly is...and it is of course, none other...then...Kairi. She has regained her original form but her ponytail is missing. In place of the missing ponytail and whilst her showing her overflowing crimson coloured hair in it's full length...is shown to be Kairi's smile. For a while, she had lost it. But now? now...she has regained it. Donald and Goofy are more so greatly surprised by the smile...but then soon find themselves subconsciously smiling as well, unable to help it rather in fact.

"Hearts may be weak...and sometimes, they may even give in. But I've learned...that deep down there are Lights...that never, ever go out. People that stand in either the Light or the Dark for so long...won't be able to recognise the other's real worth. So that's why like I said earlier...I'm liberating that Body from you. I am going...to save Xehanort!" says Kairi, ultimately making her own decision. She...has decided to save the incarnation of the very same person...that set the events of the whole KINGDOM HEARTS franchise into motion. Now no longer letting the past affect her.

"...YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET MAKING THAT DECISION. YOU STUPID, FOOLISHLY HOPELESS WOMAN!" shouts out Tenebrae Xehanort, raising his Keyblade-the No Name to strike down Kairi with. "KAIRI!" shout out both Donald and Goofy in horrified unison. "I'm not the one whose foolishly hopeless...YOU are!" Kairi in turn uses her Keyblade-the Kingdom Key to fend off Tenebrae's strike. Creating an immense clash of epic proportions! Light and Darkness together appear and transport the two opposing foes to a pocket dimension. Here...the final round begins. And...the End...of the Beginning.

To be Continued.


	173. Where the Sea Meets and Parts

Chapter 146:

Chikairi (Oath + Sea)-Where the Sea Meets...and Parts.

The Weight of my /n0lnb_lPiIo

Both Kairi and Tenebrae Xehanort are transported to a pocket dimension from the resulting clash of their respective Keyblades-the former's Kingdom Key and the latter's No Name. The pocket dimension itself resembles the cage that the Lingering Will had once used in order to trap Terra-Xehanort with, following the original Terra's Body becoming possessed by Master Xehanort's Heart. Instead of the Chains that symbolise Master Eraqus and his Master's Defender Keyblade however, seen floating around everywhere within the pocket dimension are shown Emblems of the Kingdom Hearts Sigil, coloured both White and Black respectively.

The White colours signifying Kairi and the Black colours signifying Tenebrae. After the close duel exchange ends between them, the two opposing Keyblade Wielders are forced back to the sides of left and right equally. Kairi towards the left and Tenebrae towards the right. The two take a moment to recollect themselves, as they begin their final fight...

"...Hmph. Somehow...you've gotten...stronger. Foolish woman. You think...that you can beat this vessel as it is now? that...YOU currently are? at your level of strength prowess and power incarnate?" says Tenebrae Xehanort…as Alexandros, the host of Tenebrae makes a comparison and believes that Tenebrae's physical abilities are superior to Kairi's in every single way and manner that could be thought up of.

"It's not about strength for me, it's not about power. It's about...keeping a promise. To myself, to Donald and Goofy. To Sora...and even...to Xehanort. The Xehanort that's standing in front of me...the one that you're using. Release his Heart! NOW!" shouts out Kairi, as she demands Alexandros relinquishes Xehanort's Body. However...he merely scoffs at the very notion of this idea. "HAH! why go so far to save an empty Heart? just why do you persist in these folly endeavours?" says Xandros, mocking Kairi's efforts.

"Because it's the will of my Heart. And...the Weight...of my Pride. I can't let myself move on...knowing...that a Heart, screaming out for help...is in dire need. That's why...I'm going to knock this control spell of yours right out and release him!" says Kairi, taking up her usual battle posture. "Hmph…try it if you can. You'll fail...just like you always do. You couldn't save Sora and were always the one needing to be rescued...you think that you have what it takes!? TRY IT!" shouts out Tenebrae Xehanort, as he prepares...for the final bout.

After a few seconds and 1 minute passes by them...Kairi makes the 1st move and lunges at Tenebrae! he blocks with the No Name Keyblade, hoping to use Kairi's PTSD against her again. He thinks to himself inside his mind the words "Ha...just once glance and this will set everything-!?" as Tenebrae was conceited with this plan, suddenly though...his expectations turn horrified. Kairi swings her Kingdom Key Keyblade against the No Name, head on no less. All the previous struggles up to now were left with Kairi in fearful trauma of the Keyblade that once stole away her Heart...but. NO LONGER!

Kairi takes advantage of Tenebrae's confusion by latching the blade of the Kingdom Key within the empty column of the No Name, halting movement from it and in turn Tenebrae into place. "W-WHAT!?" shouts Tenebrae, caught up in the moment. Kairi with an unusual swing of her fist punches right into Tenebrae's elbow, doubling the impact blow of which becomes Tenebrae hitting himself with his own arm and hand!

By punching her fist into the bottom of Tenebrae's elbow, she caused his arm to rocket skyward and his fist to hit right into his jaw...causing a nasty reaction. Afterwards she backs away whilst Tenebrae is dazed, Kairi suffering the effects of the punch that she made against her enemy. "OW-OW-OWIE! OOF! YEOW! ooh that hurts! that's smarts! ugh! Sora and Riku don't make punches like THAT, do they!? seriously. I'm a woman, I can't do things like that from now on. As much as I want to, I've got to keep in condition and maintain myself. A woman that can't pride herself on both her wits and her Body by especially taking care of the latter as such doesn't deserve to properly consider herself a woman. But...even so. Just like a man, a woman knows what must be done in the heat of situations, such as these." says Kairi…

She shakes her hand back and forth, feeling like she has broken it. Yet she has no regrets...wanting to live up towards expectations of some kind. By her side is seen a visual image of Sora in his KH III appearance, sharing in Kairi's pain and mimicking her movements. Their faces together stare on at Tenebrae of whom regains his balance by focusing his jaw into place. Although it wasn't broken like Kairi's fist, it still suffered a very nasty shock as the result all the same. Angered by this...Tenebrae retaliates.

He sends a volley of Dark Firagas at Kairi by swinging his Keyblade around just once, the Dark Firagas slow down in motion before suddenly speeding up, as though they were caught in a time-lag but then with time naturally moving forwards quickly after. Kairi sees the Firagas heading for her and both swiftly and nimbly avoids them using Flowmotion. Tenebrae shockingly however displays Flowmotion usage as well but unlike Kairi's covered in an aura of Light is his usage of the technique covered in an aura of the Dark.

"You think that you're special!? you're NOTHING! just a foolish woman-nay, a girl in search of her lost crush. FACE IT! he's GONE! GONE FOREVER!" says Alexandros with Tenebrae Xehanort's voice, full of hate and spite. "You're wrong...Sora's with me. No matter where he currently is...he's always been with me, all along." says Kairi, recognising that Sora's Heart was fighting alongside her in spirit against the foe that sought to destroy all...

"I won't let people that can't emphasize with the pain of others' Hearts...dictate how they choose to live!" says Kairi, as she engages in another close quarters confrontation of Keyblades against Tenebrae. Momentarily, Tenebrae sees Sora's visual fighting alongside Kairi, blocking against the No Name with a spiritual copy of the Kingdom Key. The visual next disappears though...leaving Kairi to continue the fight on her very own terms.

"I'm not letting my journey end here. It's too soon...too soon to give up and throw in the towel. I'll keep on and continue fighting...even...at the cost of my own Heart! whoever is the enemy. Whoever tries to hurt other people and stand in our way...I'll stop them, no matter what! this...is what I have decided. Xigbar…the man whom orchestrated everything...I vow...to...DEFEAT HIM!" shouts out Kairi, recalling the evil smile of Xigbar back at the Keyblade Graveyard in KINGDOM HEARTS III.

She manages to brush off the No Name during the clash of Keyblades, surprising Tenebrae. But unfortunately not enough to shock him, especially considering her declaration. "Your friends are your power? such...CONCEIT! this World knows only hate and it will continue to breed as such until someone dictates the Hearts, chosen by Destiny! another Keyblade War is inevitable. What can YOU hope to accomplish? you are pathetic. You are nothing but a girl whom clings to the past, thinking that she can undo what has already been done. Even if you do change SOMETHING...a consequence must be paid. ALWAYS." says Tenebrae Xehanort in a foreboding tone of voice, making a proclamation...

He states that no matter where Kairi's journey takes her, should she survive this fight...will only despair await her, regardless of choice in the matter. Taking her by surprise, Tenebrae charges a point blank Memoria against her, hoping to engulf her whole and end the fight all at once. The aftermath smoke clears and Kairi is shown to have survived but her right arm was badly injured as a result. Tenebrae instead of taking advantage waits on the side-lines, not approaching Kairi.

Realising to not underestimate the Keyblade Wielder by this point at last. "Even if her power is a gifted one by another person...that power still belongs to the category of the Keyblade. There's no way that she is not aware of wielding such a weapon with catastrophic capabilities is drawing away what little Light that her Heart has left. Soon enough...she'll turn into that husk again. Once that happens...it's game over for her Heart. Hehe..." says Alexandros, as he plots how to finish off Kairi with the next struggle sequence...

Levitating upwards before summoning by Tenebrae Xehanort's sides are the buildings from The World That Never Was. Three in total. The middle one that floats above over his head...being the Memory's Skyscraper! "Let's see you scrape yourself...off from the Sky!" says Tenebrae, making a bad pun whilst launching the three buildings right at Kairi. With her damaged arm, she is unable to respond quickly in time. Nearly thinking that hope was lost in that moment, Kairi…is saved somehow!

"!? N-NO...IMPOSSIBLE!" shouts out Tenebrae, seeing whom has come to Kairi's aid. It is...all of Sora's Spirit Dream Eaters from the Ending of Dream Drop Distance! they have come to lend their aid in protecting Kairi…whilst being led by a certain Spirit. "May your Heart be your Guiding Key." says the certain Spirit, making itself known by hopping upon Kairi's shoulder and then off from it towards the ground. "Hello there! I'm a Chirithy!" says the Spirit, as it introduces itself.

"!? C-C-C-C-" Kairi is flabbergasted upon seeing the Chirithy, causing it slight unease. It becomes even more uneasy by what Kairi does next. "C-C-CUTE! SO CUUUTTTTTEEEEEEE!" Kairi in a very rash, comical manner hugs the Chirithy, nearly suffocating it. "!? AH-ARGH! P-PLEASE! please let go! now is not the time for such hugging!" says the Chirithy, able to use it's plush like Body to escape Kairi's grasp, since she was only able to hold him tightly with one arm alone.

"...Ah! much, much better. We...heard the call. It was the call...of your Heart. We heard it...and we answered it. It was only thanks however...to the two Hearts that guided us here, from the Realm of Sleep. You may not understand much right now...but you will. Given the time..." says the Chirithy, mentioning "two Hearts" of some kind. "H-Huh? two...Hearts?" says Kairi, confused as heck. Especially with the arrival of all the Dream Eaters that have come to her aid.

Both nevertheless and regardless, the sheer numbers of the Spirits that have come to aid Kairi were enough to fend off the 1st blow of the three levitating buildings. Pushing them back at the same time. Already seeing the extent of just how far these wonderous appearing creatures are willing to go for her...Kairi musters up her resolve to fight alongside them. Deciding not to question what they are exactly for the time being, knowing that they are lending their aid towards her cause...and that...is more then enough.

Still...the question of "two Hearts" persisted within her mind. Kairi wonders-believing that one of the Hearts seemed to definitely be Sora. The other she makes a guess at being Riku…but she appeared to be unsure about that guess. Even so, Tenebrae made no time to wait for his enemy. Intending to strike her down again with the three buildings. "Hmph. Dreams crossover into Memories...is that it? I see...her Heart...has become a literal Heartbinder. No...it is more accurate to say...that her Heart is calling forth these Dream Eaters, rather then just summoning them alone. Her existence has become unique...indeed. The folly she referred about earlier...her loved ones being her strength? that power is now...a Guiding Key." says Tenebrae, as he tightens the circumference of his guard. No longer allowing any and all blind spots to affect him...

"...Two Hearts. What...!" Kairi sees above the Memory's Skyscraper heading directly towards both her and the small army of Dream Eaters. A bunch of Kooma Pandas and Zolephants rally a defensive perimeter whilst trying to protect Kairi in the centre of all of the Spirits. They manage to hold back the massive sized building...but only barely. Taking this chance, as good, as it gets. A flock of Komory Bats, Halbirds and Ryu Dragons mount an offensive against the three buildings, hoping to give Kairi a chance to slip by through them and then make it the other side where Tenebrae is.

"Go! they are Guiding you! they...are your Guiding Key!" says Chirithy, saying Kairi to move whilst the chance was still available. No longer pondering on the subject from before, Kairi intends to fulfil the wishes of the Dream Eaters and take the initiative that they have provided for her. Using Athletic Flow, she runs across the middle of one building before jumping onto the next. Going back and forth between the three buildings, she sees Tenebrae casting Dark Blizzagas, trying to take her down with them. To distract her, he summons both Heartless and Nobodies alike.

They scale the inner space that the three buildings have provided, hoping to knock Kairi's concentration off long enough for the Dark Blizzagas to hit her, hence why she is using the Athletic Flow technique to begin with. Kairi must run whilst fending off the airborne Heartless and Nobodies that strike with the Keyblade. "Ugh! this isn't good! the space is tightening. I've got...to kick it up a notch!" says Kairi, as she appears to make a pose, similar to how athletes start up jogging movements.

"If I want to surpass the speed of everything around me...I've got...to breathe. Sigh..." says Kairi before making a deep sigh. Surprisingly, her eyes momentarily turn green. The same shade colour that she had throughout the 1st half of the previous World visit. Meaning...that she was tapping into the power of the Pure Light she was bestowed. "! Speed increase using the Pure Light huh...heh. I figured she wasn't going to use that power for the rest of the fight. No matter...even if she taps into it, that transformation of Darkness earlier has most surely affected the balance in her Heart. There's no telling WHAT will happen...following the upset of that balance and especially regarding usage of the Pure Light." says Alexandros, as he believes that something will surely happen, now that Kairi had regained her senses after the previous struggle...

"Don't relent, don't waver. Never give up...move forwards. Set a goal...and...reach it!" says Kairi within her mind, as she declares to never stop moving. Always keeping moving forwards, no matter what. After the green fades from her eyes and they revert back to their normal blue. Suddenly, just when it seemed that Alexandros was able to anticipate Kairi's plan of action by taking up an athlete's starting position pose.

"Foolish woman. I am and always will be. ONE-STEP-AHEAD!" shouts out Tenebrae Xehanort…transporting himself to Kairi's location from out of thin air! raising the No Name Keyblade, he intends to strike it down upon Kairi's forehead. Only...for Kairi to reveal her very own trick. By tapping slightly into the powers of the Pure Light but not outright using them, she is able to learn...Sora's Super-glide ability!

/U4qy-ZtT9Ao

Swiftly and nimbly flying around at what appears to be Mach-speed, Kairi makes her own attack against Tenebrae-hitting him behind in the centre of his back. She backs away before he could react, next able to hit him upon his right shoulder. The pattern continues with first the left kneecap, then the left hand and finally the right arm. By attacking him at his left hand, Kairi is able to disarm the No Name Keyblade away from Tenebrae...before taking a hold of it for herself!

"W-WHAT!?" shouts out Tenebrae Xehanort/Alexandros. Realising...that the tables have turned against him! "Look! look at this! this is the power of both Light and Darkness...when they work together!" says Kairi. As in a haunting manner...she mimics the exact same movements that Sora had made in the final battle against Xemnas in KINGDOM HEARTS II. When he took hold of Riku's Way to the Dawn...and proceeded to bash away with it alongside the Kingdom Key to give Xemnas a heavy and severe beating. However, unlike Xemnas prior...Tenebrae tries to upset the flow of the chain of attacks.

He retaliates by creating Dark orbs, surrounding his wrists and hands. Resembling boxing gloves more or less but with manifested sharp claws attached to them, Tenebrae begins his counter against the flurry of two Keyblade swings. "YOU THINK STEALING MY KEYBLADE IS ENOUGH TO PUT ME DOWN!? time to REMIND you...not to CROSS ME!" shouts out Tenebrae, clashing against Kairi's Kingdom Key and his stolen No Name...

The two trade blows back and forth, nearly catching each other's faces in the process. In the background, the two buildings that were surrounding the Memory's Skyscaper are destroyed by the combined efforts of the Spirits. Led by the Chirithy, they seek to make things easier for Kairi. Seeing the buildings turning to rubble above and all around, Tenebrae realises that he was in quick danger of being squashed. The debris falls everywhere from above, causing Kairi to roughly dodge about from small place to place.

"AH!" says Kairi, almost crushed by the debris. Just before the last of the rubble could truly and utterly smother her to pieces entirely...a Meow Wow jumps in and saves Kairi by carrying it upon her back for only a few seconds. "T-Thank you!" says Kairi, trying to hold onto the Meow Wow's back. It replies by playfully licking Kairi's face. Chirithy then magically poofs from out of nowhere in the same manner that it's fellow Dream Eaters-Spirits and Nightmares alike do.

He stands atop Kairi's shoulder and points her up above to where Tenebrae is. "Look! there he is! don't relax your guard yet. You're not done, right!?" says Chirithy, asking Kairi a question. "!? … no. Course I'm not! I'm not done...until I've accomplished my promise." says Kairi, as she looks upwards. Her expression brimming with absolute determination and great courage to boot. "Guess we don't need to help from hereon. Go. Fulfil the words that you said you would. End the fight...and bring back a lost Heart from it's slumber towards Awakening." says Chirithy, offering encouragement of some kind to Kairi that shocks her.

"...I just remembered. You're...Ventus' friend, aren't you?" says Kairi, recalling an unusual but very cute looking creature that was hanging around with Ventus at one point. "Heh, that's right. We're friends...same as both me and you are!" says the Chirithy, declaring itself Kairi's friend. But she does not seem surprised...having already thought of the Chirithy as a friend when it came to lend aid moments ago, alongside all the other Spirit Dream Eaters.

What does surprise Kairi though is that the Meow Wow swells up in size, knowing what Kairi intends to do. "Alright! go!" says Chirithy, hoping upon the back of the now giant Meow Wow. With a simple nod, Kairi agrees. Using Flowmotion, she jumps very high up into the air...as though she were reaching the Sky. The Memory's Skyscraper is the only building remaining. Tenebrae waits at the very top of the levitating building, egging Kairi on to approach him whilst the building was still ascending very rapidly in mid-air...

"...Come. Let's settle the battles up to now..." says Tenebrae, wanting to conclude things...for good. Running up the Memory's Skyscraper using Flowmotion, Kairi once more copies Sora by lunging. Tenebrae also mimics Xemnas by jumping off the levitating Skyscraper in the very same fashion. As soon, as Kairi and Tenebrae were close to one another...the Skyscraper started shattering into massive chunks!

"THINK THAT YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEAT THE SOLAERIS!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE TRUTH!" shouts out Tenebrae, momentarily catching Kairi off-guard. Hoping to land a final strike...by summoning a much shorter version of the sword that the Armoured Xemnas once used. But instead of the Nobody Emblem inside the sword...it was a Sigil that appeared to be a cross between both a Heart...and the Sun.

The attack is successful, sending Kairi flying right down below and creating a giant crater from the equally giant impact! the chunks of the Memory's Skyscraper no longer levitate, falling right atop of the crater. Gloating at the chance that seemingly presented itself, Tenebrae declares victory. "HA! HA HA HA! I knew it. I knew it...ALL-ALONG. You're...absolutely NOTHING. You're no one worth of mention, heck, not even of especial threat. I don't know what Alexander, the Doktor and Alexandria were all so worried about. To think...a woman like you thinks that she can prove herself beyond the worth of both having and obtaining one of the Seven Pure Lights. FACE IT! without the Pure Lights...you don't amount to anything! your Heart is just baggage for those around you...! hmm?" Tenebrae notices something deep down inside the crater...

A sparkle of some kind...it radiates and shines brightly forth. Unable to make heads or toes of it, Tenebrae Xehanort slowly floats down towards the crater...only for a massive sword like pillar to emerge from out of nowhere...and pierce "his" Body around where "his" Heart is! "WHA-!?" shouts Tenebrae once more...before breaking out, free from the crater's surrounding rubble. Moving at Lightspeed...is Kairi. Once again, daring to defy not just Alexandros but the will of the entire Solaeris Apostoli. She appears in front of Tenebrae Xehanort and glances at him. Reflecting upon her encounters with Felix, Voesx and even Howlite so far.

The ones of whom have great Connections to the events that are unfolding...Kairi replies to Alexandros' earlier taunt-"...Sigh. Can-Can you hear me!? XEHANORT! answer me!" shouts out Kairi, horrifying Alexandros. As Kairi tries to reason with the real Xehanort that the Kyanite has taken control of. "Please hear me! hear me out! Xehanort!" says Kairi, trying to commune with Xehanort…by Connecting their Hearts together!

…Within Xehanort's Heart...is shown an incarnation of him during the original Xehanort's training days as a Keyblade Apprentice. Standing amidst the shores of The Final World... "...H-Huh? where...am I? where...is this? I...have no clue. I can't think, I can't feel...whatsoever. My Heart...has become...closed. It is...closed off, from the outside World." says Xehanort, as he tightly clutches his Heart. "No, it is not. It has not yet fully sealed itself away...from bonding. From the Connecting process with the Hearts of others. You may choose to believe that it has...but no." Suddenly, a silhouette approaches Xehanort.

"! Who-Who are you? …" says Xehanort, as he then looks up towards whom is approaching him. The one that approached...is actually revealed...to be...Master Xehanort! the true "one and only" Xehanort, walking before next standing still in front of the younger Xehanort. Making his Characteristic hand gestures, Master Xehanort says to the young variation of him the words "Truly...what a foolhardy Heart. Believing that strength can be found...in loneliness." says Master Xehanort, mocking the young version of himself.

"!? What? what do you..." says the young Xehanort in disbelief, wondering what the much, much older Xehanort is talking about. "...Can you not already identify it for yourself? the truth...of your Heart? no matter how much you claim otherwise, your Heart...in reality...seeks a Connection. By allying with those that have brought down your proud nature, you believe in their ideals. Despite the differing ways they had led their lives...I have never known a Xehanort to follow under another person's banner. Indeed...how the mighty have fallen." says Master Xehanort, as his words cause the younger Xehanort to feel as though that his Heart has been impaled with a spike upon hearing them.

"The old geezer's right, ya know." also appearing before the young Xehanort, nearby the side of the old Xehanort…is the young Eraqus. "...Who...are you?" says Xehanort, unable to recognise Eraqus. "! What? what's this? are you unable...to recognise your sibling disciple?" says the younger Eraqus before he then transforms into his older self-Master Eraqus. He continues speaking where he left off, saying the following "...Your best friend?" says Master Eraqus…

"...You were right, old bean. This young fool...has truly lost his way-the road...of real sight." says Master Eraqus to his fellow Master Xehanort. This causes the young Xehanort ire and replies rashly "!? Don't-Don't you DARE mock me-!?" says the younger Xehanort. He had tried to summon his Keyblade…but to no avail does it answer his call. "What!? what is-here! come here! I beckon you! I have beckoned you already! appear before me!" says Xehanort, shaking his hand back and forth, trying to materialise the Keyblade.

"It will not work. One whom doubts the nature of their very own Heart...will the Keyblade not heed the call." Suddenly, a 3rd voice could be heard. Walking across the watery floor of The Final World, the voice continues to speak. Both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus look back at the owner of this voice approaching. Upon close inspection...the younger Xehanort is greatly shocked to see whom appears whilst intently listening. "The Keyblade is a beacon, a symbol of hope. One for both Light...AND Darkness. One without the other...is an unrealistic World. The enemies that seek to purge one substance whole believe in unification...but under a rule of dictatorship. During the training days of old yore, during out time as Keyblade Apprentices...we fought for what we believed to be justice. Back at the World of Scala ad Caelum...we were taught by the masters to fight the Darkness...but...never try to dispel it. Where did everything go so wrong...so wrong for YOU, my friend? Xehanort…" says this unknown individual of particular question.

Revealed to be a young Female, around the ages of the young Xehanort and Eraqus. She stands in front of the two elderly Keyblade Masters that the youths would later go on in life to become. Resuming speaking her piece, as it were. "Xehanort…do you still remember the promise? the promise...that you made to me?" says the young Female. She raises out her hand to Xehanort. Upon seeing the hand, a Memory starts to flashback within Xehanort's mind...

"...Y-YOU!" shouts out Xehanort to the Female. The Memory shows him with the latter, sitting atop a cable cart, watching over all of the World of Scala ad Caelum. Otherwise known as...the Stairway to the Sky Heaven. Both he and her, an equal Keyblade Apprentice converse amongst themselves. She speaks first, showing to be eating chocolate flavoured ice cream. "Hehe! this is SOOOOOOO yummy! thanks for treating me! wow! just...wow. Look at all this...this is actually the 1st time...I've seen the World in so much detail. I could paint a canvas from up here if I wanted..." says the Female.

"W-Well, if you like this view...just wait until you see it from atop the King's Perch. That's where the One True King is said to sit upon the throne...that watches the universe. The Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness. Heck! even the Realm of Nothing! it's said that the King watches from high above in the Sky, covered by night clouds. Of course...that's only an urban legend of ancient times. No one really believes except the old scholars that created the Precepts-" says Xehanort, until he is interrupted.

"Don't YOU believe it? the legend? when Scala ad Caelum was first found, following the Keyblade War...it spoke of a certain tale. Now considered a legend in these present days...the Sea, the Sailor and the Ram's Horn. The man, the wise old sage carrying a conch to traverse the stars...was named Orichalcum. No one knows if that was his real name or not though, that part of the tale is missing. But even so...still. It spoke of him once belonging to an ancient clan, bearing a very old sigil as their Emblem. The sigil…translated or still translates as "Chi". The Chi clan...and also...this wise old sage, also considered a wizard...had worn a crown shaped necklace around his neck. People called him Orichalcum...the "man whom discovered the Sky" for us Keyblade Wielders. Using the Conch of the Seven Coloured Star Oceans, he opened the long lost Corridors of Light from the Lanes Between. However...there was a trick method to that. Orichalcum or "Oric" for short devised some secret way to keep the passageways a secret, knowing that others might be tempted by ill means to use them. He shared the secret with only us Keyblade Wielders...and no one else. Until we become Masters ourselves...we too cannot be allowed to learn the secret, not before we at last complete our Marks of Mastery." says the Female Keyblade Apprentice.

"...Your ice cream has melted, by the by." says Xehanort, as he points out that the Female's ice cream has dissolved mostly whilst she was talking about her story. "ARGH!? OH NOOO! I was looking forward to this! d'oh poopie." says the Female, making a cutesy pout at lamenting the loss of, well...lost ice cream. Xehanort slightly blushes before replying, saying "H-Hey, what's your name by the way? I never...asked." says Xehanort. Reminded of this, the Female out of the blue displays a rather shocked reaction. "Oh that's right! I forgot! heh, sorry. …Thank you, by the way. For the ice cream, for this magnificent sight...and...for becoming my friend. I'll tell you my name as thanks. But...in exchange...would you like to make things official and become proper friends?" says the Female, wanting to get to know Xehanort better.

"!? S-Sure...I don't...particularly mind. The name's...Xehanort." says Xehanort, as he introduces his name. "Xehanort? hmm. What an unusual name...well, I guess it's not any more unusual then mine. My name...is Kokoro. I come from a World called the Star Shrine, have you heard of it?" says the Female...ultimately revealing as herself, as none other...then Kokoro. Before anymore of the flashback was shown, it ends abruptly. Xehanort's mind hurts in great pain, recalling other flashbacks, not related to the first one.

"My-My mind! my-my head! it hurts! it-HURTS!" shouts Xehanort, as he sees split second images of what appear to be pods. From inside one of them, filled with green coloured liquid, he sees a black coloured silhouette, standing alongside a white coloured silhouette. The black silhouette is seen wearing a monocle and the other...a Sun shaped mask. The mask in question is similar to the ones that the Solaeris Apostoli and Trionfi Arcana members wear with the Chi insignia upon them. However, the Sun mask also has what look like 13 stretching thunder and lightning bolts that appear to signify shining rays of the actual Sun. Illuminating from above down below towards others...of "normal statures".

The images end upon the Female-Kokoro taking a hold of Xehanort's hand. She places her own hand upon his cheek, trying to both lessen and ease his pain. "Think for a moment. Not of what has been so already...but of what can be here and now, today." says Kokoro…helping Xehanort and trying to save him...from his own anguish.

"HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" shouts out another Female voice, seemingly unfamiliar to Xehanort. She speaks through Kokoro's voice and Kokoro herself then starts to fade in and out of reality. The elder Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus show hints of smiles upon their faces...before vanishing into thin air. As the younger Xehanort tries to make sense of this occurrence, he at last remembers the truth. That there was another Female of certainty he knew...

"NO! you CANNOT! you belong to ME! YOU belong to us! it is your fate, it is YOUR Destiny!" says the voice of Alexandros, trying to maintain his grip upon Xehanort's Heart. However, the other Female ultimately manages to force her way through the mental block that Xandros himself had casted...taking hold of Xehanort's arm. He is shocked...but appears to Awaken his eyes, as though he was resting within a deep sleep.

Kokoro's visual fades completely into the background...replaced by a shining Light. The Light manifests itself in it's entirety, transforming...into none other of course...but the both one and only Kairi. "HERE! TAKE MY HAND!" shouts out a desperate Kairi, trying to Connect her Heart with Xehanort's and break the hold that Xandros has over the former. Just as soon as Xehanort seems to regain full conscience...just before he could grasp Kairi's extended hand, another hand of a Dark shadow emerges from behind Xehanort and breaks away the Connection!

"ARGH!?" shouts Kairi, having been forced back by the Dark shadow and away from Xehanort of whom still remains a prisoner of the Heart now at this point in time. The massive sword like pillar that kept Tenebrae Xehanort in check was now broken thanks to the shadow's interference. "Oh so sorry...but. This vessel...BELONGS TO ME. You cannot hope to form a bond...not as long as I am around. At the very least...my conscience at present." says Alexandros, mocking Kairi whilst floating back up into the Sky...

"Ugh. Then...so be it. Let's continue...the final round!" says Kairi, as she looks upwards with an expression of greatest determination. Prepared to face the oncoming storm that still remains at hand. "Stupid woman...over...and over. Over...and over...and over. OVER AND OVER! why don't you just GIVE-UP already!? the Light of Kingdom Hearts has already ABANDONED YOU!" shouts the voice of Alexandros through his puppet-Tenebrae.

"That may be...but even so. The Lights...and the Darknesses of my family, friends and other loved ones. They shall continue to remain...Guiding my Heart forth down the right path. I have already realised it...but I'll say it again anyways. Those that do not consider redemption...have absolutely NO RIGHT whatsoever to lead others. That's one of the truest meanings of the term balance. Without redemption...there is no paved way towards equilibrium. If a Heart knows only joy and happiness...then it is only a shelled existence. I have learned...that deep down there are Lights...that never really go out. No matter how bleak situations may occur at times, the Heart becomes filled with strength, once it experiences both joy...AND suffering. Happiness and despair too...you can't take away what is fundamental towards a Heart's existence." says Kairi, clutching her chest tightly.

She then lastly states "...In all honesty. I believe...that the Light and Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, are the lessons taught to us. Either for better or for worse...Kingdom Hearts exists to teach us these things. Even when we stumble, so long our Hearts remain Connected and become Keys that can open the Door...we won't falter. Not even an inch...so. Bring it! show me your worst! I know that you're still holding back...just bring it already! show me...that final form." says Kairi, causing Tenebrae's face to widen upon realising that Kairi in turn has realised...that he has actually been holding back the whole extent of his current transformation.

"!? … Tch. The trick is out, eh...very well, fine. Don't forget though...YOU ASKED FOR THIS. If normal, fusion and powerup Chrysalis will not work. It is time...for the cocoon of this vessel's Heart...to EXPIRE. Heed my call...Data! answer the call of my Heart...and send the Heart of this wench...to where...her Dearly Beloved one...AWAITS." says Tenebrae Xehanort lastly. Equally last...he holds up his hand for some both strange and mysterious reason. Preparing something ominous in mind...the Sky starts to tint with charcoal black colours. Signifying...that the final stage of Tenebrae Xehanort's "evolutions" was at hand...

/SKkizg0NuK8

…This was it. The last round...the Beginning to the End of the 1st half of Kairi's journey. Wherever the trails will take her next...Kairi must surpass expectations here and now. She must defeat the Heart that possesses Tenebrae, the Heart that belongs to the spiritually existing Alexandros of the Kyanite Four Elements. Of the Solaeris Apostoli…knowing what must be done. Kairi takes a deep breath...before clasping her necklace. A soft but warm shine emits from it, although vaguely. Suddenly, she feels two pats upon her shoulders. One on the left appeared from someone dressed in red and the other on the right appeared from someone dressed in blue.

Recognising the feels of the pats...and especially the Hearts of whom their hands belong towards. Kairi feels reassured, smiling. Taking a moment to gather herself, she decides to take the opportunity...to bind her hair once more. She makes use of the Kingdom Crown patch upon her arm, by turning it into a replacement ribbon to tie the knot around her hair. Reforming her ponytail, Kairi finishes things off by tightly keeping the patch in place upon her hair as the new ribbon.

"...There are...so very many Worlds. But...nothing has changed. They all share the same Sky. One Sky...one Destiny. Sora, you too Riku. Please...lend me...your strengths! the strength...to overcome the final hurdle, thrown right in front of me!" says Kairi, now done with the prepping...she holds her Kingdom Key in one hand and Tenebrae Xehanort's stolen No Name in the other. This...was it. The final showdown...the duel. To signify the long both enduring and especially struggling 1st half of Kairi's journey...reaching it's apex.

To be Continued.


	174. Where the Sea Meets and Parts with Sky

Chapter 147: Where the Sea Meets...and Parts...with the Sky.

Part 1: Judgement's Dealt.

…At the Dark Maw...are seen both Howlite and Xazko. Still continuing their clash, ever since it begin following the former sending Kairi and the others to the Memory-scape, back at the Cavern of Remembrance. They are equally matched...with the whole of the Dark Maw's landscape covered completely in battle scars just about everywhere, as far as the eye could see. They momentarily take a break...wishing to enjoy themselves with a more or less simple chat.

"...Ha...ha. HA! ha...want to...call it...quits yet? ready...whenever you are. Ha..." says Howlite, catching his breath. Xazko replies by saying the words "Ha...ha. Ha...fool. I ain't...gonna give...out just yet. I can still...fight, so come on! already! stop faking. Show me...your full...ha. POWER!" shouts out Xazko, being more high-strung then Howlite. "Yeesh...can't underestimate a fighting warrior, huh? alright then. Let's do this...one-more-TIME!" shouts out Howlite himself, raising his gauntlet whilst also revealing that he wields another weapon in the form of what looks like a glove on his opposite hand.

Xazko in turn decides to answer Howlite's challenge again by tightly holding his two handed giant sword, modelled after the Nobody Emblem. Charging at his opponent, Xazko and Howlite once more clash...unleashing a shockwave of immense proportions. The shockwave traverses underneath the ground and sends electric bolts coursing throughout nearby Crystals that destroy them from the inside out. Howlite and Xazko, each wearing their respective masks are shown to smile underneath them, being true fighters that love a battle every now and then...

/mbsWgCeScMo

"...Just tell me one thing." says Xazko, raising an eyebrow from Howlite whilst locked in a standstill. "Why did you send her to the Memory-scape? surely...that will affect the Mzza Luna in the long-run too..." says Xazko, speaking of the group that directly opposes the Solaeris Apostoli. "...Let's just say...that I'm a guy who loves to leave Hearts to chance. Hearts can't and will not grow...if they don't experience things by either chance or fate alone. The "Chance Fate" must present itself...if it wants it's chosen folk of Destiny to move forwards." says Howlite, appearing to hint at something...some kind of mystery.

"...I see. So then...are you really acting out against your group's wishes?" says Xazko, curious about the type of person that Howlite is. "That remains to be seen...and for YOU to find out. Now then...it's time to...REMIND you current Solaeris and Trionfi members...what it's like when both the Sun and the Moon share space together, heh." says Howlite, as suddenly...a massive influx of energy emerges from him and Xazko clashing. A veil of Darkness surrounds the shoulders of Howlite whilst a veil of Light surrounds Xazko's.

"Time to begin...the Passing of the 13th Hour!" says Howlite, taking great enjoy in what was happening...though Xazko appeared bothered by it, especially from Howlite's words. The huge influx envelops the Skies of Radiant Garden above...causing a great torrential downpour of rain to fall. Back at the city, because of the rain do the rioters at the castle entrance decide to cease their actions for the time being. Fully intending to resume once the rain lets up...

Even sees this and says "...Phew. Thank goodness. The rain has halted the rioting...but. I cannot help but feel...a foreboding ill from this downpour of heavenly like proportions. It's almost as if...these are the rains...to signify the end of the World." says Even, appearing rather grim about the ongoing Chain of events. The riots and the rain itself...seem to be something both together that not only Even but also Ienzo and the other apprentices of Ansem the Wise take notice of. Namely...they felt, as though they could sense trouble brewing. Despite no longer having their gifts from being Nobodies of Organization XIII previously...Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan. Watching over an unconscious and sleeping Ansem…had sensed and believed that something terrible was about to transpire.

Part 1-Complete.

Part 2: Secrets of the Mysterious.

Leon is seen rushing from Radiant Garden's castle to the direction of Merlin the Wizard's house. "This is bad...this can't be good. If what that guy said earlier is true..." says Leon, appearing to know something. He opens the entrance door of Merlin's house with force, here finding the rest of the Radiant Garden council that are still stationed in the World. Namely Yuffie and Y-R-P (Yuna, Rikku and Paine) with the former becoming surprised if not shocked by Leon's sudden arrival-"L-Leon! you're here!" says Yuffie.

"Forget about that. Tell me, where's Merlin!?" says Leon, as he moves towards the terminal that Cid once used to monitor the old Hollow Bastion still under restoration, as well as take control of the Claymore defence system against invading Heartless. "H-He said he was going somewhere to discuss something with someone. To take care of unfinished business." says Yuffie, answering Leon's question. "Hey! hey! something up!? anything we can do to help!?" says Rikku, speaking out.

She is comically shushed by Paine whilst Yuna sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Actually, there is. You three. Go around town and find anyone wielding a sword as massive as his Body." says Leon, shocking Yuffie with his answer. "Leon!? are you mad!? are you serious!? you're...you're not going to call on THAT guy for help, are you!?" says Yuffie, knowing just whom Leon is referring. "Is it Cloud!?" says Rikku before again being stopped by Paine in a comic manner.

"No...but just as brooding." says Leon. He confuses Y-R-P with this statement...about a swordsman similar to Cloud...yet is not Cloud. Leon thinks to himself in his mind the following "Tch…just when everyone is divided and scattered, this happens. The riots, the rain, even "that guy"...it's all Connected, somehow. Kairi, Donald and Goofy...make sure you guys are safe. I don't think...RG is going to know peace again, for a good while..." says Leon, making an ominous proclamation from inside his head, fearing what will happen to Radiant Garden within the future...

Elsewhere, roaming the streets of Radiant Garden and bumping into rioters, earning nasty glares from them...is Caius. As soon, as he returns their glares, they begrudgingly walk away immediately in fear from the man that carries a demon looking sword upon his back. Humongous in size, almost like himself. "...Hmph. No one has any backbone around here...well. Except for those three from earlier...they looked like they could have put up quite a fight. Hmm?" says Caius, suddenly hearing a voice whisper to him through the rain that was falling upon him.

The voice was carried upon shrieking winds that accompanied the rains and from them did Caius appear to have an epiphany of some kind. "...Oh? … I see. So...the former Light...that was her, was it? intriguing. No doubt a trail of chaos will follow both in front and behind her wherever she goes. So long as her Heart serves as a Guiding Key...heh." says Caius. The eyeball in his sword then all of a sudden transforms...into the Gazing Eye! before returning back to it's original form a second later...

Meanwhile...at the Mysterious Tower is shown Yen Sid. Looking outside the window with his hands behind his back...

He is shown to be clutching in one of them...a Star Shard. However, this Star Shard is completely different to the rest shown beforehand. Unlike all of the others that were "Light" based...this one...was "Darkness" based. Entering through the door is shown to be Merlin, the three good fairies and the fairy godmother. "...I take it that you are all prepared?" says Yen Sid, as he seems to apparently be plotting some scheme in mind. "Why yes Yen Sid, the preparations have been made. Though tell me...are you quite sure...about this? we don't know what will happen if we go through with this. The World order-" says Merlin before he is then interrupted by Yen Sid.

"Will mean absolutely nothing if we are not prepared to defend it. Even if that means...breaking certain rules and regulations. The laws of the World are changing, Merlin. I should have foreseen it...as soon as Master Xehanort had struck so very long ago." says Yen Sid, causing the three fairies to greatly worry for him, upon seeing him tightly the "Dark" Star Shard. However, the fairy godmother on the other hand appears to wait for Yen Sid to finish what he is saying, knowing that there are words that must be spoken, no matter what.

"...After...we had lost our friend, Kokoro. I...lost the will to continue wielding a Keyblade. I had decided to devote my studies elsewhere. But before that...I had proposed the creation of Keyblade Armours and Gliders. With them...the Corridors of Light could be safely navigated. But...I couldn't have been all the more wrong. I should...have NEVER gone through with those accursed ideas, finding them from the lost documents at the grand library of Scala ad Caelum..." says Yen Sid...a grave expression appearing on his face.

"...I was just a visiting apprentice wizard learning the ways of magic when I first met you, Yen. It was thanks to you that I was able to become the wizard that I am today...so do not say that. All of us here...we are all part of that same generation, more or less. We are...the "Brightest Generation", so we were called. Am I right ladies?" says Merlin, the three fairies nodding their heads. Flora speaks up as the fairies' representative by saying "Oh indeed. We four were once known as the "Beautiful Fairy Quartet" back then. We are still beautiful now...but enough about that. Like you two, we studied at Scala ad Caelum...but we were not aiming to be Keyblade Wielders. Instead, just like you Merlin, we wanted to learn simply magic alone. That's why we were careful to act as though we didn't knowing anything at all about the weapon when we first saw Eraqus' disciple-Ventus arrive at Aurora's World." says Flora, shockingly revealing knowledge and especially Connections of the Keyblade, more so then previously shown...

"I was the same too. When that dear woman Aqua first appeared at Cinderella's World. I was fearful that Eraqus' teachings would have blindsided her judgement. So I merely...gave her a nudge in the right direction. I was right to help her when I did...Eraqus…his teachings were not wrong. But...after losing Koko...one would think." says the fairy godmother, tightly taking hold of her wand. "Correct...all of this...had started with Kokoro's loss. Eraqus vied for her affections too...but Kokoro's eyes were only upon Xehanort. Xehanort responded in kind...you had never known two lovebirds more perfect for each other. Unfortunately...the Stars were crossed with...the mark of the Recusant's Sigil. That mark only appears...when two lovers that wholeheartedly love each other...are Destined to be torn away from one another. I had tried to help Xehanort…but I too was misguided. It was my follies...that led to Corridors of Light to become Corridors of Darkness for our enemies to use..." says Yen Sid, revealing what he knows.

"You are talking about Ansem the Wise's research, aren't you? the man whom could be considered "missing" from the Brightest Generation's original roster. You Yen Sid, Eraqus, Xehanort, Kokoro, myself, the three good fairies and the fairy godmother here were the starting line-up of the Brightest Generation. We were...Guardians of Light in training. No...looking back now with hindsight, that is too arrogant and presumptuous of me to say. We could have never been like whom the youths are nowadays..." says Merlin in a very rare moment of being "humble". As he speaks about the latest Guardians of Light that appeared in KINGDOM HEARTS III: Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra and Aqua.

"...My friends...the time...has come." says Yen Sid all of a sudden, as he takes his seat upon his tall chair. "...As the "missing" would say: we MUST make amends by the young peoples of today. For far, far too long...we have not been held accountable for our actions that have affected them, better or worse. No longer...I will not standby to allow our mistakes to cause any further grief. I...intend to follow my Heart. Following the inspiration of the boy that has taught so much to so very many Hearts. I will not tell you how to follow your paths...but only that I ask you all remain true to them. What shall you all do...my friends?" says Yen Sid, asking his friends for their unified response whilst crossing his fingers...looking grave.

Part 2-Complete.

Part 3: An Ancient Past...and the Present Heart.

Whilst everything was occurring in the current timeline...suddenly. A flashback occurs...going way back when towards over millenniums ago!

We see a both strange and mysterious young looking individual...wearing a scarf with patterns of autumn leaves. He is seen writing in a notebook and his thoughts are projected onscreen:

"My journal. Page Chapter 1300...the day of the master's passing. It is with a saddened Heart...that my master. Master Daedalus...had passed from a weary, sickening Heart of old age. I have great fear...I worry about how the future will become, without the master's guidance. All of the apprentices are considering going their separate ways, across other Worlds. The master had forewarned us of our bond becoming less over the passage of time, should we not remained Connected as one Body, one Heart..." says this individual, momentarily stopping writing in his journal before shedding a single tear upon it.

"Even though the eldest of us, Regalia believed otherwise...I cannot help but greatly worry about the master's dying proclamation. It leaves me with severe unease...I...owe the master everything. He helped me, after I was lost traversing the Worlds..." says the individual in question before recalling a flashback within a flashback...in "his" flashback itself, he appears as a teenage ruffian of around 16 years compared to his young adult self later in his life. "I'm setting out to sea everyone! do not try to stop me!" says the younger aged individual.

Despite the warnings of the people around him, he tried multiple times to build a raft and use it to set out across the oceans. "I shall name this raft Excalibur-no wait Highwind! … Excaliwind? or Highbur maybe?" says the individual, having trouble deciding upon a name for his sea vessel. Unfortunately, it would matter little. His raft would break countless times. Time after time, he tries to accomplish the feat that no one else of his World had dared to complete but alas, it seemed...that Destiny was against him.

Yet he would not wane, he would not give and yield. "Bah! try as you might, you will not stop me! o mighty seas! I WILL become a sailor! just you WATCH!" says the individual. Because of the "primitive" background of his World's technology more or less, he struggled trying to make a strong raft with good materials. He had lasted building rafts over a whole year until at last, the homeland villagers would no longer provide him anymore materials and tools to work with. Even at one critical juncture being forced to place the individual into hospital for the entirety of three months...

"This has gone on long enough! ENOUGH already, you brazen fool! forget life on the oceanside. Live by working back at the mainland, try as you might, no one has ever been able to set out from this island. Give it a rest already..." says a fellow villager and caring somewhat acquaintance of the individual's, trying to warn him the dangers of trying to traverse the waters beyond the sights...of a "normal" person. Yet the individual in his own way was not normal...still wanting to pursue his dream-what he had decided to deem his lifelong goal. "Fool...huh. So what? if I am a fool then they are fools too. Don't they know what a Dream is? what ambition is? I...want to experience that. I want to experience those things...and feel proud of myself." says the individual, stating his reason for continuing, even if his supply route had been cut off, out of concern from the natives.

By now the age of 17 a year later, the youthful individual...STILL did not give up. Remaining true to his Heart, even at the loss of his Connections with the residents of his home, tired from his attempts and no longer to care for his fate. The individual thought that such bonds were worthless...only his dream mattered to him in the end. But one can only do so much, alone. "...How long has the day been? hmm? … ! !? oh-NO! the wood is falling apart! has it caught rot already at this time of year!?" says the individual, as he looks to see dark clouds forming and the weather changing.

Wanting to protect his latest raft, he does all he can...yet to no avail whatsoever. Afterwards, he laments the loss of his 70th sea-craft. Tears start forming down from his face and he finally says the words. "...Do...do you hate me? Destiny? I do not believe in a god...I have actually...no one to believe in. I guess...this is Karma...of the Heart. Heh...heh heh! my Heart had become so stained with black coloured desire...that I have lost everything as a result. No family and now no one at all...this is the price I must pay...for my Dream." says the individual, starring up towards the Darkened Sky...before sensing approaching footsteps.

"A Dream is not bad, not bad at all. Especially...when you can share it with someone. We live in Worlds full of peoples, not just sole individuals alone, youth." says revealing himself to be a seemingly wise man of old age, bestowing information to the individual...though he did not ask for it. "...Hmph. Leave, old loon. Before the tides gnaw you away and feed the sharks nearby..." says the individual, as he places his hands in his pockets and tries to take his leave. However...

"Ha! such conceit from a whelp. Indeed, I am old...but I know the vast of the Worlds far more. You care to test my knowledge? show me how you can put up a fight, youth." says the old man, daring the individual towards a fight. Angered, he decides to immediately retaliate and answer the old man's challenge. "Don't pester me! you crazy old freak!" says the individual, trying to make a full swing with his fist. But without warning at all, the old man uses a walking staff to hit the individual directly in the face and then overpower him by targeting his blind-spots.

"I told you...you refused to listen. The vastness of the Worlds is far more then the limit boundaries of this island...yet even so, home...is where the Heart is. This place...is like a treasure to me. Why don't you take what you can from my words? see what you can learn from this experience. Here, a parting consolation prize." the old man passes the injured individual a uniquely shaped item of some kind-a sea conch? …

Afterwards, he had vanished, just as he had appeared to begin with. A broken nose is knocked back into place whilst examining the sea conch. "H-Huh? a shell? why that old geezer! I'll...sigh. No, forget it. Ain't right to beat on a senior citizen...still, why did he give THIS thing to me? what the heck..." says the individual, contemplating what to do with the conch, further examining it. Returning to outside the flashback to the individual's past, as he proudly wears his scarf of autumn leaves...he lastly says to himself the words:

"It was then that my journey had truly begun. With a new "raft" at my disposal...I-Orichalcum started a new adventure!" says the individual, revealing that in truth, he is actually the figure from Aqua's story. "The Sailor"...Orichalcum!

Part 3-Complete.

To be Continued.


	175. Sailor, Sea and Ram I

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 148:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn.

The young individual from the previous Chapter, now identified as Orichalcum had resumed writing in his journal whilst further recalling the flashback within a flashback...

"After that old coot gave me this weird looking conch, I decided to examine it on a "what the hey, couldn't hurt" basis of feeling. I thought to myself that at the time, it was simply just an odd shaped seashell...I couldn't have been further far from the truth. It turns out, after I had both shaken it and even blew through it's nozzle, did nothing work...that suddenly. To my greatest surprise and especially shock...the conch had reacted to another cause entirely and then, ultimately...I was transported to a completely and utterly different surrounding to my entire island!" says Orichalcum, visually recalling what happened to him when he first used the conch given to him by the old man from before.

"I had finally obtained my Dream of exploring new horizons...and had ended up in a town of some kind. It was...enlightening, to say the least, as a term of expression. Turns out they had another name for this town, in truth, it was actually called a city. Regnum Stratera, they called it. The Kingdom of Balance...I didn't understand a thing at first and instead, just got into scuffles with warriors called knights. I nearly ended up executed as a result of my brass behaviour! talk about the curse attitude of being youthful at the time...oy vey." says Orichalcum before chuckling albeit hesitantly a little...

"I had used the mysterious power of the conch to make my escape before impending execution, ending right back up at my islands. I couldn't believe it's strange powers...but...to me, they were a blessing at the time. With them, I could finally leave my restricted homeland and find way to new places, never explored beyond my home itself. I had used the conch to travel to many a locale, first was a hot and humid desert, where I met a settler. He spoke of founding both a city and a palace upon the sands...I didn't believe he could pull it off though. And yet...I found myself intrigued by the idea. I had decided to lend my aid without taking no for an answer. Finally, a year on...we had finished building the great country that hopefully would become known to all...as Agrabah." says Orichalcum, revealing a certain revelation.

"I had said my goodbyes before taking my leave and took more time exploring other venues, as they were. The next place I ended up in...was underwater! I thought my life would flash before my eyes...and my breath would escape me the second I let go of it. Thankfully enough, however...I was saved by the magic of the conch. With it's power...I could breathe-even talk under the seas! it did not limit my physical abilities as well, most importantly in dire times of need. For the very 1st time, did I meet a whole other kind of species asides Humans...Mer-people! fancy my intrigue. With a sword in hand I received from my "founding" friend back at Agrabah, I used it to save the life of a young Merman...named Triton. Slightly younger then me and also far more obstinate, it was...like looking at a mirror." says Orichalcum, as he presents revelation after revelation.

"I was reminded of naivete but as a result, became more mature both in life and about it. Because I was the only unique creature that could walk on two legs just like the Humans above...I was treated like a freak and thrown into a castle dungeon. Triton was there too, having been thrown into a cell as a scolding by his father whom turned out to be the king of this underwater kingdom. Like the rest, he treated me as a freak too at first...but overtime, we saw our differences and thankfully, soon enough became friends from seeing our similarities too. Triton told me that he was trouble with his father because he refused to one day ascend to the throne, instead...he told me about wanting to explore the surface. I could relate immensely, even despite the difference of our respective backgrounds. Because Triton refused the throne and left behind the kingdom of Atlantica, he got into trouble with a fish like wizard of some kind. Thanks to my instincts from seeing and more so sensing the evil kind of person the fish sorcerer was, I used sword in hand and had forced him back. Saving Triton's life...only to be abandoned in the middle of the confrontation. I do not blame him though...and he apologised regardless. Either way, I was bound to find trouble with the merfolk, even if I did not meet Triton at all. But thanks to that chance encounter and a new bond of friendship...Triton spoke with his father and freed me from my prison. Apparently, his father could tell what kind of person I was too, having senses similar to my own. He had hoped that me serving as an example of "two-leggers" would both the Humans and the Mer-people could learn to one day coexist, despite as he put it being a "seemingly impossible Dream"...I thought naught otherwise about it being impossible." says Orichalcum, still narrating his backstory...

"Triton taught me how to swim properly in all my 18 years I had never even learned how to do so. Like my building days with Agrabah had strengthened my arm muscles, hulking around huge blocks each days after days. My leg muscles were strengthened too from these thankful experiences I got to participate in for myself. I nearly mistook again myself at one point for looking like an overgrown, muscle man, ha. That was a joke by the way...for those reading this journal of mine." says Orichalcum, momentarily pausing writing outside the flashback.

"But the experiences were helpful, all the same. Thanks to Triton, I had decided to name the conch that I had been using it's magic to travel everywhere with...the "Ram's Horn". After Triton pointed out that it resembled the horn of a land based animal he once saw and heard the name of whilst passing by around the surface. Just like in Agrabah, I had spent a whole year in Atlantica…under the sea. It was time for me to say goodbye, knowing...that I had other places to visit and my Dream that felt unaccomplished still. Making way, my next destination...was a spooky town filled with monsters!" says Orichalcum.

"The monsters, to my great wonder...were friendly! although they had tried to scare me, they did so only in happiness. They had told me it was part of their culture to scare people but not so in malice. Originally I had believed that fright and fear were detrimental to a person's living...but the monsters had taught me the exact opposite of that. By staying with them, did I learn that fear too could be used to bring joy towards others, for fear...brings out courage. Humans from their inner beings hunger for horror, wanting to be scared. To be surprised...the monsters had picked up on that and used their appearances for which they were shunned for to bring out the best in peoples. Their fears...learning from them and the courage to stand against all things that would bring harm. That was the lesson of fear I learned...the lesson that fear could empower me, so long as I did not think of the negatives...at least being negative 100% percent of the time. The monsters inspired me...and, soon enough...I found myself wanting to be like them! with a cape and cowl at my beck and call, I dressed to become a fearful figure of the night...to scare-inspire others. My friends-Dracula, Frankenstein, the Werewolf, the Mummy and everyone else were absolutely delighted by my idea to become like them, more or less. However...one person had visited the town of monsters and was not at all imposed by our frightful visages. He was named...Nicholas. Nick for short as we called him whilst finding our idea of fear to bring out the best in others for in turn the best of good intentions...would also work the reverse. Those that know fear...namely great fear. Would believe that fear is all encompassing and instead...despair finally would become created as the result..." says Orichalcum again.

"We were distraught...not knowing what to do. Nick proposed an idea to us, that instead of simply bringing about happy fear alone...we should learn how to be generous towards others. Simply, what he was trying to tell us at the time...was that we should mingle with those we wanted to cheer on through fright and learn what could better help them become happy. He believed gift gifting was a way to accomplish that...and, soon enough, we agreed. We didn't want to abandon our happy fear making...but instead balance it. We therefore balanced out the times between scaring others and being generous, to help everyone all around. Although quite a political dilemma of sorts at the time...we ultimately managed. With 12 months in a whole single year, one month would be dedicated each to the idea originally proposed by the monsters and the other idea proposed by Nick. The month of October for the monsters and the month of December for Nick. He was the one whom suggested the months and was okay with going "second place". It did not matter...it didn't even matter which month held more responses in terms of happiness. We were just glad to bring joy to others...not knowing any. Just like the monsters themselves were at the beginning..." says Orichalcum, revealing the circumstances...

"...Sudden though. Other people started to flock around both us and Nick, wanting to present their own monthly events of happiness too. We thought the best of the ideas that were presented and altogether. We agreed to hold our monthly events at respective times that hopefully differed apart in timing and would not become too crowded, overlapping with each other. The event called Easter for example was an event that had just the right timing to hold the event itself at. Instead of monthly events, soon enough, they were started to be called "holidays"...seven in total. The seven holidays...that's how we then decided to create a council of holidays that were never too far apart from one another. To reach the destinations between us quite easily...we found these mystical doors that were pointed out to us by Nick. For some reason...these doors were already in place at chosen spots that were able to Connect our locales...I myself found it very puzzling. The others paid it no mind but still...for me, something seemed off about these doors. Yet even so, we still used them to form our council and at last, the seven holidays of the four seasons were officially formed. I wonder how Nick himself is doing..." says Orichalcum, writing his friend Nicholas' name in his journal.

"Just like with the previous places I visited-Agrabah and Atlantica…I also spent another whole year at the home of my friends-the monsters known now as Halloween Town. 20 Years old...having first set out at 17, going back to 16 when I was still making countless rafts. After pondering on the thought...I realised that the only place that I never spent a whole year ago at...was Regnum Stratera. Back then, I was wild and running rampant. Unruly...well now? no longer. With the strengths I had learned-physical, mental and spiritual. The experiences I had learned from visiting the previous locations finally gave me the backbone...to pursue returning towards Regnum Stratera and finish making "a yearly stay" there, heh..." says Orichalcum lastly, moving on to the next Chapter within his journal...his chronicle of Regnum Stratera. The Kingdom of Balance...that still stands, even today.

To be Continued.


	176. Sailor, Sea and Ram II

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 149:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 2.

"As I made my way back to the World of Regnum Stratera, I accidentally counted myself at multiple venues. One was a place filled with unique beings that called themselves the Dwarves. There were six in total-Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy and of course, one whom would become a dearest friend named Grumpy. They all had such curious names that one would think. I did not care though, only having pondered about them for a slight moment. But just like the everchanging winds, the ponder had left the next moment from my mind. At any rate anyways...we had met under the circumstance that I was a thief of a kind, trying to steal their treasures at a goldmine. Because of the goldmine surroundings being too old, it was dangerous to navigate such caverns, just in case of collapse. Such a collapse had indeed occurred when after being treated as a thief, did I save Grumpy's life from a falling bolder. Afterwards, Doc had lead the way out of the mines and the Dwarves lamented their losses...wanting to help them, I told the six of a jewel mine nearby that I had spotted on my way. I told them through my belief that it was better digging for jewels rather then just gold alone, thinking they would have better chances. Not to mention, if they had found jewels within the rocks around them all and carefully carve without fear of the mines collapsing like the last one did...one would think." says Orichalcum.

"To help better prepare this time around, instead of just using pitchforks alone, I helped my new friends make equipment that would help them safely navigate through the jewel mines...their suspicions about me were leaving...but were still there. Grumpy in particular was the most distrustful, even despite me saving his life. I was used to this kind of treatment beforehand so it was nothing special...over time however, I had managed to earn Grumpy's trust and together, we became drinking buddies. Because I was of legal age by my island's standards, I had asked that Grumpy show me how to properly drink alcohol and he obliged...though I think he regrets making that decision now. Since then, I did not see him drink a single sip of anything that contained...the kind of chemicals that makes one feel woozy, oof. Nevertheless, our bond became strong from that point onward...I would go so far as to call Grumpy my best friend. Yet he still remained distrustful of others...his Heart had softened, most definitely. Unlike my previous visits, I could not afford to stay a year's worth in this location, as I had wanted to...Face My Fear of Regnum Stratera as soon as possible. In exchange for the short time together though...Grumpy told me that he intended to name the rarest gemstone they could find after me, wanting me to be remembered by them in some form. I had felt honoured...and also a bit perplexed." says Orichalcum, thinking about the customs of the Dwarven people.

"I had stayed for only a month before moving on...becoming side-tracked again. My next destination was now a country...with Dragons flying high above in the Skies! it was by far the most diverse place I had seen in my years travelling. Because of my unusual skin pigment colouring, I was caught and treated as an outsider by the folk of this mysterious yet wonderful realm. At the dungeons I had learned the nature of this locale. It was known as the Land of Dragons. Dragons were considered very rare here and just "silencing" one of them would bring great joy and prosperity to the peoples, fearing an attack from the mighty flying beasts of grace. I was not convinced however...I believed that Dragons were symbols of strength and kindness. I too longed to be like them after reading of their existences and the tales told about them. A certain incident had occurred in which a Dragon unfortunately crash landed in the surrounding city of China. During the hustle and bustle, I managed to break free of my chains and escape by tricking a guard with a key. At first, I fully intended to take leave of the city...but. Remembering my fondness for Dragons...I simply could not. Eventually, just as the imperial army were going to "silence" the Dragon...I stood in their way. Defending it with my life...with my reinforced sword, thanks to the smithy talents of the Dwarves. I was able to imbue the magic of the Ram's Horn with the sword...and remake it entirely! it took a new shape, better fitting my external characteristics. With it, I defended the mighty Dragon until at last, I had diagnosed the problem at it's source...a creature of unknown origin was tormenting the insides of the Dragon's mouth, making it go on a rampage. I entered it's belly and weakened the creature before presenting to the soldiers outside. There were still sceptical...until the creature suddenly grew massive in size! it was nothing like I had never seen. A monster...reflecting the Darkness of the time of night. Truly...an ominous presence." says Orichalcum, recalling his very 1st encounter...with a Heartless.

"In order to defeat the creature and save the Dragon for good, I battled with the black demon. The palace was nearly torn as a result of the titan like clash. But in the end...I felled the beast with the help of a soldier close in age to me named Fa Zhou. During the fight, he suffered a scarring wound that would hamper his remaining days in the life of being a warrior, no doubt...he would be forced to settle after that. But it was not in vain...thanks to him, a young lord that was in line to become a future emperor would be saved. Zhou's bravery was recognised...and his courage was just like that of the Dragon I sought to save. Despite being greatly injured, it had used it's magnificent flames to aide us and deal the finishing blow to the monster we fought. It was ironic...I sought to save it and instead, it had saved us. However...the Dragon's lifespan was spent because of the final embers it had used up. Regardless...it still used the fire from it's belly to create one final miracle to save the people that previously tried to "silence" it. Because of it's heroic actions...Dragons were now no longer hated in the lands named after them. They instead became a symbol of peace and prosperity for the country...becoming the icon it would need to warn off invaders that would try to take the land for themselves. As for Zhou, he asked not to be credited for his efforts. Wanting to remain humble...believing that was the true way of his family-the household clan name of Fa. His greatest glory...was speaking about the Dragon's final moments in helping China survive the savagery of an unknown monster...that drew my attention above all else. Afterwards, I was welcomed by the Fa family to spend the night with them for having fought alongside Zhou. Zhou told me that he was engaged and to be married soon, he told me that he had wished for a strong son to succeed his family lifeline. Apparently, only Males could succeed their family households...I particularly thought it was a very strange custom to be honest. It shouldn't matter the Gender...as long as someone has the Heart to be strong and do what is right. Something that I learned...in my travel to this place." says Orichalcum, sharing his feelings...

"I continued my journey, bidding farewell to the Fa family and hoping that Dragons would be properly respected from hereon. My next visit took me to a place I did not think possible...before arriving at Regnum Stratera, I had arrived...on a floating vessel! wonders did not betrayed me evermore. The natives on the vessel called it...a "spaceship". Onboard the ship was a person of great importance whom was charting the "World" they were visiting, wanting to know if the "inhabitants" were of an "IQ" level ready to begin communication...or something of the sort like that. I did not understand, it was the very 1st time I saw anything...so beyond the advancements of my island. Unfortunately, even this craft of immensity was still no stranger to dangers...believe it or not, what happened next...was that the craft...gulp. Was swallowed up by a whale-EXISTING OUT IN SPACE! a WHALE!? A-WHALE!? I couldn't believe it. I still don't...it's just...unreal." says Orichalcum, of all the things he had experienced thus far...the questioning of a "space whale" was what most made his head boggle.

"The person of great importance was swallowed up, inside the belly of the humongous fish and...I saw it as my duty as a "fisherman" to save her. To my horror, smaller creatures like the monster I fought before were surrounding her. Easily enough I was able to dispatch them...but it took a bit out of me. I found myself fatigued...and then I dropped to the floor. Whilst unconscious, I thought for sure that the inside acids of...the "space whale" would engulf me, witling away my Body for sure. But fate, Destiny, whatever you would call it was kind enough towards me to lend an ally...the person I had saved decided not to abandon me to become "fish food", so to speak. She talked in an alien language that I was unable to make heads or toes from what she was saying. The only thing she seemed to repeat over and over was what sounded like a name..."Zo'Kar". So that's what I decided to call her. That was until she used something called a "translator" and started speaking English, the same as the natives similar to her beforehand. She indeed identified her name as Zo'Kar and her translator was temporarily broken until she was able to fix it, midway during a small journey that we shared, equally trying to get out of...the space whale's inner stomachs. Because I never really spent much time with women around my age for most of my entire life...I wasn't used to the kind of emotions she was displaying, regardless of being an alien or not. She seemed...cutesy around me? as a term of expression. Anyways, ahem. I could already tell that she was a person of great importance, due to how the natives that looked like bodyguards were following her practically the whole time. I resolved to get her out and resume my path forwards to Regnum Stratera…and she had made a deal. She promised to lend her ship to take me there, on the agreement that we got out...together. Strangely, she placed an arm around me like it was no big deal. What the heck...was she afraid? or...nah, I just overthought it at the time. Though...thinking back, I was...grateful for the experience I shared with Zo'Kar. We got to know each other for a short time...until we were ready to finally escape the belly of the beast. The monsters from before had returned...this time around all joining together in a formation. They looked like...an overbearing tower. With my sword and a type of weapon that Zo'Kar carried called a "Plasma Gun", we fought back against the monsters. Ultimately defeating them...but. Because we were so close to...the whale's mouth. It caught a sneeze from the pollen that was induced within from dust, surrounding the aftermath of that fight." says Orichalcum.

"I took hold of Zo'Kar's hand, trying desperately not to let go. But...she didn't seem to mind, right at the very end. She told me...that even though we just met through that one and only circumstance alone, she...too was grateful for the experience. She said something in her alien language...until we were both spat right out of the whale's mouth. I never saw her again after that...she...most hopefully ended back up with the people that were trying to protect her. That's what I wanted to believe...and I still believe it, even now. Strange and even stranger things bring people closer together, in the most dire of times and desperate of situations...that was another lesson I had learned whilst travelling. From this particular experience...the lesson sunk into all the corners of my mind. Making sure...never to forget it. At last...my destination appeared through the gateway I was travelling, made by the magic of the Ram's Horn. It was...of course. Regnum Stratera-the Kingdom of Balance." says Orichalcum lastly, revealing that he had finally reached the World he had been searching for...

To be Continued.


	177. Sailor, Sea and Ram III

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 150:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 3.

"Finally...I'm here...the Kingdom of Balance, once again!" says Orichalcum within the flashback of a flashback, speaking once more after remaining "mute" for 1 or 2 Chapters. He exclaims his words at the top of his lungs and prostrates himself in a manner that catches everyone's attention. Namely the guard knights waiting at the entrance of Regnum Stratera's borders...that reveal they recognise Orichalcum!

"Huh? whose that idiot? some crackpot or something?" says the 1st guard, the other guard following up by replying "...Wait a sec. Ain't that the guy who ran amok around these parts a few years back? Oric-something?" says the 2nd guard. "Oh yeah! that kid! heh. He was funny as heck, running like a crazed lunatic all around the place and giving the knights trouble. Even though he had no combat experience..." says the 1st guard, the 2nd guard again replying "...Think we'll get a promotion if we catch him?" says the 2nd guard once more.

"I doubt it, they don't give low class knights like ourselves much credit partner." says the 1st guard again before sighing to himself. Whilst the 2nd guard all the same readies his spear to use to capture "Oric" with. "! Uh-oh. The guards...I don't want a repeat of last time, so...time to strut my stuff." says Oric, as he clicks his knuckles...preparing for a fight. The two guards circle around Oric…of whom smiles like a deviant.

Meanwhile...

At the castle of Regnum Stratera, a messenger is seen reporting to the current king of the Kingdom of Balance. An ancient and distant ancestor of the Characters-Viridian and Serena featured in both Vanitas Gaiden and Knights' Pilgrim respectively. "My lord, I have my latest report." says the messenger towards the king whom replies "Very well, let's hear it." says the king. Suddenly however, a very large ruckus could be heard across the city from inside the castle walls.

"W-What!? what was that!?" says the king, as he looks out a window of the throne room...to see slight smoke emerging around the area of the kingdom's entrance gate where Oric was elsewhere. A good few minutes pass by and the king, escorted by his personal royal guard on riding horses go to where the chaos was happening. Upon arriving...they find a badly bruised Orichalcum. Resting next to a pile of knocked out knights right behind him.

The king was flabbergasted...most of his kingdom's greatest warriors were amongst the pile...and Oric was able to singlehandedly defeat all of them! more then flabbergasted...he was astounded. "H-H-HOW DARE YOU, YOU HEATHEN!" shouts out the messenger from earlier, unbelieving at the sight he was baring witness towards. Oric during the time the king had just arrived had already fell unconscious...with the knights on riding horses preparing to execute him by using piercing lances.

"Stop you fools! that's enough." says the king, as with a wave of his hand...he stops his men from "silencing" Oric. "B-BUT! SIRE! HE HAS-" says the messenger, wanting retribution for "stolen pride". "Enough...tie him up and send him to the dungeons. I will decide what to do with him then..." says the king, making a royal declaration. Unable to fight the king's word, the messenger begrudgingly agrees and has the knights escort the unconscious Oric on horseback towards the castle.

Hours later...at night did Oric finally awaken. "!? HAH! … h-huh? I am...alive?" says Oric, checking his Body for any fatality wounds. "You most certainly are...outsider." says the king, sitting right outside the dungeon with a lit lantern by his side. "!? … Are you...the king?" says Oric. The king slightly chuckles, replying "So, you know the term "king" do you?" says the king. Oric makes the next reply "...Yeah. I mean y-yes. I spent a year in another country with a monarchy...so I know a few things." says Oric, referencing his experience back at Atlantica. "I see...you are not just an ordinary outsider alone. If that was the case, my knights would have been able to easily bring you in. Tell me, what's your name, lad?" says the king, wanting to know Oric's name.

"...Orichalcum." says Oric, introducing himself. "...Orichalcum? it's not a name familiar around these parts, highlighting further that you are an outsider. Still, you showed great promise. Not just in fighting...but the Character you are displaying in front of me. My name is "Torque" and I am the current king of Regnum Stratera-the Kingdom of Balance. This fair city was only created 20 years ago by my father, the 1st king of the kingdom. I am the 2nd king reigning...and I am in dire need of both strength and power. To compensate for my lack of charisma...unbefitting the name I was given at birth. You, my friend...might very well be the figure that this kingdom needs to flourish." says the king, now identified as Torque...seemingly offering Oric a proposition of some kind...

"...What are you getting at? … your majesty?" says Oric, trying to remain polite as possible and not offend the king. "Now, now. No need for a guard...I understand your hesitance. But I will say this...you seemed to have travelled many a place, far beyond my kingdom's borders. If so...perhaps you can share tales of the outside world with my city. Show the peoples living within...that there are far more things out there then what is just limited to certain extents." says the king, supposedly needing Oric's help with something.

Oric replies to this idea by asking simply "...Why?" says Oric. "...I have been receiving reports about strange creatures-goblin like monsters that appear and leave when and where they please inside the kingdom. They attack all the peace loving citizens...and show absolutely no remorse for their actions. I am afraid...that the public will think that this is the threat of the outside borders. But I just know...that is not the case. My name is supposed to mean "movement of force"...but if even I cannot force the public to open their minds, their Hearts...then I am afraid we shall be doomed to failure. I do not care about my position as king...only that the views of the public do not imprison themselves. We cannot afford to limit all of the potential possibilities for our still newly created kingdom that are ahead of the path in front. The future...that is the road we MUST walk, no matter the cost." says the king, tightening his hands together.

Sensing the depth of king Torque's resolve...Orichalcum without hesitation agrees to this request. For he could sympathise with the king...namely about narrowminded views. Oric sadly recalls the villagers of his island...and starts to think about home for once in a very long time that he has been away from it. Thinking he should return to his homeland sometime soon...Oric resolved to make his stay in Regnum Stratera the very last one. As promised to himself...Oric would commence a one year stay at the Kingdom of Balance, helping king Torque put the minds of the peoples at ease about the outside borders...by dispatching the invaders that would haunt them.

Every now and then, Oric would fight these invaders, at first, much to his surprise and especially shock...revealed to be the black demons that he had fought already. Eventually, Oric and king Torque coined a name for them...the Heartless. Creatures without Hearts...and if do possessing said such Hearts...were they still black-Hearted at their cores. A few months pass by with Oric's stay at the kingdom and he had received the official nickname of "Oric" itself by the knights. Although still bitter about their defeat towards Oric…they ultimately recognised him as the strongest one amongst them. The knights themselves even requested Oric to become their new captain, following the retirement of a previous elderly aged captain.

Oric's skills would become far renowned and wide throughout the whole kingdom and soon enough, everyone started calling him by the title of "Heart-stone". Because of the kind, caring and unyielding Heart that he possessed towards all...eventually, this gave him a rather unique idea. He had decided...to stylise his hair in the shape of a Heart! this hairstyle was met greatly with mixed reception. But overtime...it had become the signature trademark of Orichalcum-"the Heart-stone of Balance". Even king Torque had recognised that Orichalcum had become the most important figure in the entire kingdom...causing the king himself to feel a sense of jealously.

By the time it was the 7th month of Oric's stay in Regnum Stratera…a certain incident had occurred...between both him...and king Torque.

To be Continued.


	178. Sailor, Sea and Ram IV

KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 Chapter 151:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 4.

On the 13th Day of the 7th Month of Orichalcum's stay at Regnum Stratera-the Kingdom of Balance. A certain event occurs between both him...and king Torque, whom Oric treasures as a newfound friend. The king had called Oric to the library to discuss something with him...something that greatly caught Oric's attention. "Yes, your majesty? you summoned me? what is this all...about!?" says Oric, as he then looks at a book that the king was holding.

It contained a picture...it was...the Ram's Horn! the very same conch that Oric had been using to traverse the Worlds with. "...You once told me not too very long ago...about an encounter that changed your life. I thought strange...and then I remembered something that my grandfather once told me. Before the establishment of the kingdom...my grandfather proclaimed to have ordained a prophecy. I was young and the adults mostly kept this information secret, in fear of the founding king's own "royal" blood having been hallucinating with madness..." says king Torque, showing an expression of lament upon his face.

"However, my grandfather was no fool. He was NOT suffering with insanity...everything he spoke of absolutely...was indeed, the truth. Altogether my father and him never saw eye to eye...I believed his words. My grandfather was a kind and generous man...the same as you, Oric. I saw the same traits within you when we first met. I was...astonished. I thought perhaps you were an "otherworldly angel", sent by my grandfather. Or perhaps...you were a reincarnation of the man himself." says the king, as he closes the book with both hands harshly...

"Torque...what are you saying? I am me, the same, as I have always been..." says Oric with Torque replying "Are you though? are you now perhaps instead someone else, having left your islands way past behind you? tell me. Are you really...benevolent as you claim to be, Oric. Are you really...a man of worthy virtue? do not misunderstand. I don't doubt your inner true nature...it is that conch you have been carrying. My grandfather's prophecy spoke of an ill bearing, relating to it. He once told me a story about something called the "Seven Star Seas Shell". A mouthful...but a name, none the less." says king Torque, speaking what he believes to know about the Ram's Horn.

"People used those Shells to traverse Seven Seas, waiting in the Stars. At first, I thought it was just make-believe by my grandfather to entertain both me and my father when he was my age. But now? seeing that conch in person...I can now guarantee that it is NOT a fairy tale. My grandfather was right about that Shell...both the good, AND the bad." says the king, as he slowly walks towards Oric.

"W-What?" says Oric in reply with the king continuing explaining "Those Shells, whilst handy...were incredibly dangerous. My grandfather told me that they gather a living, universal energy source called Lux...and with it. A both strange and mysterious great power would emerge from all of the gathered Lux...bringing forth with it...catastrophe. It is no coincidence that those black demons have been invading my kingdom, as of late. It was a precursor to my grandfather's prophecy...YOU are the doom that will befall my harmonious city-Orichalcum!" says king Torque, deathly pointing his finger towards Orichalcum, accusing him of being a threat to Regnum Stratera!

"WHAT!? that's nonsense Torque! have you lost your mind!?" says Oric on the defensive, wanting to maintain his honour against this accusation of the highest kind. "My grandfather was no fool...and this book here, written by him explains it all. He spoke of an unknown traveller whom one day come to this land with conch in hand...and bring forth ruin with it. The gathered "Light" within the conch would summon to it's beck and call demons of the blackest night or "Darkness" if you prefer and alongside them, they would destroy all things that bared their way. Don't you see? Orichalcum...YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONING THEM WITHOUT EVEN BEING AWARE!" shouts out the king...

His words greatly sting Oric but cause him to have some kind of epiphany. What if it was true? what if...the Heartless were following Oric everywhere he went. Once the Ram's Horn had gathered enough "Light" inside of it that the monsters would start trailing after Oric to the places he travelled? it would explain their later appearances by the time he arrived at the Land of Dragons onwards. If this was truly the case...was Oric…truly in the wrong-a menace...to the entire universe itself? …

Fearful of the impending doom, the king has become filled with paranoia for his beloved Kingdom of Balance. "I cannot allow you to be here...not as long as you carry that conch." suddenly...a shroud of Darkness starts to surround the king's shoulders. "!? T-Torque!" says Oric, sensing the malice behind the shroud emitting itself around the king...as he lastly replies:

"You are a danger to this land! BEGONE! foul nomad!" says the king until the Darkness consumes him whole one minute...and then the next, he emerges...in the form of a Humanoid Crow like Heartless!

To be Continued.


	179. Sailor, Sea and Ram V

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 152:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 5.

"You would harm my dear city with that conch...give it to me, Orichalcum! only then will I pardon you...I will...SMASH IT TO BITS!" shouts out the now Crow like king before bellowing a loud roar from the depths of his stomach. "Torque...what madness is this? what foul evil has claimed you? …" thinks Oric to himself before replying to the monstrous king: "I cannot, Torque! this conch...is my way home! I cannot give it you!" says Oric before wielding his sword against the king...intending fully to fight back.

"So be it, heathen. Perish...and regret your stay here!" says the king before letting out another bellow. The Darkness had consumed him and his roars were loud enough to call everyone inside the castle towards the library. "This will be bad..." says Oric, tightly clutching the Ram's Horn. "I must settle this before everyone else arrives! therefore-" Oric casts a Shell spell that covers the library entirely, meaning no one could get in...or out.

"I must settle this by restoring Torque's Humanity to him. As king, I cannot allow his vassals to see him like this...or all chaos will break loose." says Orichalcum, setting himself a time limit to defeat the Heartless transformed king with. "Forgive me...king Torque!" says Oric, taking up a battle stance, resembling Riku's.

Boss /QZw1WFzbk7w

Oric begins the battle by directly charging at the king, however. In his new Crow like form did his arms transform into wings and he now had gained the advantage ability of flight. He manages to avoid Oric's forwards slash but because the space of the library is limited, he cannot dodge forever. The king prepares his own attack by spitting sharp, razor blade like feathers from his mouth right at Oric…

Oric jumps up to the second floor of the library and then performs a mid-air combo sequence against the king. The king falls to the ground, unconscious. Oric tries to beseech the king to regain his composure-"Please king Torque! remember who you are!" says Oric…to no avail. The king gets back up, ready to fight once more. "Tch, dang it!" says Oric, cursing the occurrence of the fight itself...and what led to it.

"Did you hear that? it sounds like it's coming from the library..." says a voice outside, fast approaching. "Oh no! they are approaching!" says Oric, realising he has spent enough time fighting instead of ending the conflict. The king though...seems to hear the approaching footsteps...and, acts with haste. He flies to a nearby wall and destroys the bookcase in front with his razor sharp claws for feet. He next uses his beak to destroy the wall behind...flying away elsewhere.

"!? Did he break through my Shell!? … no. That didn't seem to be the case...it is still active. ! Could that mean!? … I MUST find him!" Oric deactivates the spell, deciding to follow after the king whilst the getting was still good. He follows up towards the rooftops of the castle...but not before more Heartless arrive, as a result of the king's transformation.

"! Evil beasts! away with you!" says Oric, fighting his way through the Heartless. Some shock him by merging with the artillery cannons used to suppress invaders. "They can fuse!?" says Oric, unbelieving at this occurrence. Nevertheless, he breaks through the numbers, even with cannon fire from above. He reaches the central roof, confronting the king once more in battle. "Come to your senses, Torque!" says Oric, reasoning with the king still.

"S-S-SILENCE!" the king struggles to speak and then coughs, his feathers ruffling his mouth. "Torque..." Oric sympathises with his friend...but. Not enough to be skewered by him. The king flies away back from the castle slightly...engaging in a full frontal aerial charge that hefty damages Oric. "ARGH!?" says Oric, nearly falling off the side of the roof but managing to grab the side just in the nick of time.

"This is...not good. He made a full spinning motion with that last blow...I'm lucky that his beak isn't as sharp as those claws of his-!?" suddenly, the king appears right above Oric…preparing to bite into him with razor sharp fangs! the fangs take out great chunks of the castle's roof, causing Oric to fall way down below towards the ground. Both he and the king engage in a falling aerial battle, trying to gain the advantage against one another.

"Ugh! you SHALL NOT get the best over me, your majesty!" says Oric whilst the king bellows another roar. They trade blows whilst continuing to fall, as Oric latches on the back of the king and uses his sword to keep the king's fangs in place. "I am sorry. I will have to knock you out if it means making sense to you!" says Oric before punching the king atop his forehead...greatly aggravating him.

The king tries to shrug Oric off of him...until they both roughly land in the plaza of Regnum Stratera. The crater impact causes the surrounding folks and food stallers huge unease, wondering what the heck just appeared crashing down from above. Some even wondered if the Sky was falling on their heads. "W-What was that!? an enemy attack from the outside!?" says one person, followed by another. "N-No, doesn't look like it. Look! isn't that...captain Orichalcum!? whose..." says the other person, trying to make out the debris smoke of the crater whom was with Oric inside...

"!? STOPZA!" shouts out Oric, casting the highest level Time Magic that he could to freeze both everything and especially everyone within the surroundings into check. "LOOK! LOOK KING TORQUE! see them? your subjects! if they see you like this...THEY WILL FEAR YOU! THEY WILL LOSE TRUST-!?" shouts out Oric, trying to hold the king down...until he pierces the former with a razor sharp, left handed claw.

"Silence...SHUT-UP! YOU...YOU HAVE STOLEN MY PRIDE, MY DIGNITY! my honour...my self-esteem. YOU...YOU! YOU HAVE STOLEN IT ALL!" shouts out the king. Becoming a Heartless...his inner jealous nature reveals itself. "! My king...I-AGH!?" Oric is pinned down by the claw whilst the monstrous king gets up off the ground. "I asked you...to help me. Not...to take away my place. What...do I have now? you, Oric. You just have more...more "treasures" from navigating the Star Seas. Whilst I...I? AM LEFT WITH NOTHING!" shouts out the Crow like king...

His words somewhat resonate with Oric, making him realise something. "!? He...he is right. For me, I have just been travelling here and there, making friends the best I could...but...the king? he...he did not have that opportunistic choice. He could not leave the boundaries of his home...whilst I just reaped the bounties of it all. How foolish of me...! is this...is this how the villagers of my island home felt? wanting something...that was always out of their grasp? … I get it now. I see...careless! I was careless...and inconsiderate. They...were only watching out for me. Not wanting to Dream...in fear of being hurt from it being impossible. I was only to obtain what I had gained...from the conch." says Oric, as he looks at the Ram's Horn in hand.

He realises...from one sense, that it truly was a "despicable" means of obtaining something...to obtain a Dream. Realising that the king himself had suffered from a state of powerlessness just like Oric did in the past...Oric also realises that the king did not have the means to amend said powerlessness. But...that does not mean to say he could do naught about it. Realising all of this...Oric takes a tight hold around the claw.

"King Torque...please forgive me. I did not realise...your suffering. It's like that word you called me back earlier...the one I don't know the meaning of. Nomad was it? whatever the case...I am exactly that. If Nomad means fool...then I have only been travelling everywhere, foolishly. Not caring for where I go or whom I meet...how careless I have been! no longer. I won't...hinge myself to the belief that I can go absolutely anywhere. There are some places...even I must dare not think to tread. Which is why..." with a great resolve behind his eyes...Oric…ultimately crushes the Ram's Horn!

This sets the king aback, enough to let go of Oric and then allow him to pin the monstrous formed king down. "Tis a shame...I cannot...go back. Going back home...was my intention. But...for a friend...I will gladly stay here. I will acknowledge my fault of being Greedy...no longer. No longer will I be Greedy...this is my fault...and MY fault, alone. Please forgive me...king Torque." says Oric…a solemn tear falling down his face whilst looking on at the king, trying to savagely escape Oric's grasp...

Although all seemed lost at this point to return the king back to normal...suddenly. A Light emanates from Oric's sword! "W-WHAT!?" he shouts out. "At last...you see the Worlds beyond your borders: that even the universe...has boundaries." says suddenly appearing from out of nowhere...is the both strange and mysterious old man that gave Orichalcum the Ram's Horn conch to begin with. "Y-Y-YOU! it's...YOU!" exclaims Oric, unbelieving at the old man's reappearance like this.

"I have a name, ya know. It is Daedalus, hoh-hoh-hoh!" says the old man lastly, stroking his long white beard and giving out a Doctor Eggman like laugh.

To be Continued.


	180. Sailor, Sea and Ram VI

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 153:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 6.

"Dae…dalus? what...! was all of this...YOUR DOING!?" shouts out Orichalcum, upsetting with the old man, having identified himself by the name of Daedalus.

/mcukMqR_hx0

"Now, now. Calm yourself sonny...this isn't any of my handiwork. The stuff your friend is suffering from is the work...of the Dark Realm. It is...the remnants of the Kye's foul doing." says Daedalus, mentioning something called "Kye". "H-Huh? K-K-Kye? what...is that?" says Oric in reply. "By now, you yourself should know what that is...being a member of the Chi clan." says Daedalus, greatly shocking Orichalcum...of whom seems to know all that this Daedalus Character is speaking about.

"My, my, my. Still playing the role of the ignorant, are we? fine then, so be it. I shall start from the top...ahem." says Daedalus, as he prepares his breath. In turn preparing to present a very long speech...that hopefully would fill in a few crucial details, regarding the whole KINGDOM HEARTS 3.6 related story as an entirety.

"Not too very long ago...I did battle with a malevolent force. It was a creature of immeasurable power and strength. Yet it was a if not the source of all existing evil up to this very point in time. I dubbed it by the name of...Kye. Kye was a worthy adversary, to say the least of everything. I could not hope to fend it on my own, for the sake of all existence. With the help of a much treasured friend, together, we defeated the Kye. Unfortunately...Kye's everlasting remnants spilled forth across this ever-growing universe." says Daedalus.

"You see, Kye was...or still is, a mutation in the scheme of reality. It was never meant to exist...but does. Yet with it's all encompassing, terrifying both power and strength...it could not hope to best the very substance that it was after-craving for with all of it's might...the substance known as Heart. Hearts are only made of Light and therefore, the Kye, a monster of Darkness...could not hope to possess one." says Daedalus, still continuing his long speech.

"...Light? Darkness? the words the king mentioned before..." says Oric, interrupting the speech, as he looks on at the king, still trying to break free of his grip. "Correct. Both Light...and Darkness. Those topics were not just idle words that your friend, the king used for the mere sake of conversation. Light and Darkness together...make up what is called the universe. YOU, young Orichalcum. Have been visiting much, much smaller "universes" called Worlds." says old man Daedalus, as he points his walking staff towards Oric on the ground.

"W-Worlds?" says Oric in reply. "Yes, what you would call lands, kingdoms or even countries. Altogether as a whole, they are called Worlds. Humans individually adding up to their total sum represent Light. And the Kye? well...it alone represents Darkness. The Dark was and is a mutation of the Light, however. It reflects the evils of Humanity wholly...for no Human alone could ever hope to be TRULY virtuous at Heart. It was the World Tree-Yggdrasil that created Humanity from it's dying Heart. It had believed that Humans could usher in the following ages with peace and prosperity...it did not foresee the Darkness that would bud itself from them." says Daedalus, revealing the ancient history of the universe.

"Within the Star Seas or Lanes Between...can be seen the ancient roots of Yggdrasil. Disconnected from the original tree...that has long since withered away. The Kye was born, following the death of Yggdrasil not too very long ago. It may not feel like it...but. This universe is still very fairly new and yet, it's cultures are already thriving. However...that also means the remnants of the Kye are too. For whatever Humanity does...the Kye's actions are reflected from their own. It also works vice versa, whatever the Kye does...Humanity will likely if not most do something in somewhat equal reflection to compensate." says Daedalus again.

"At my young age, I was one of the peoples living under the tall, humongous leaves of the World Tree. I am a "Originator". The Originators are divided by two species...the Tsu-Ki and the Daeluses. I was named Daedalus in honour of my species. The highest order of the Daeluses go by the name of the Magi. They were the ones who guided forth my people alongside the Tsu-Ki...to start with anyways. My people...they were not happy with their status in life. They hated being "inferior" to the Tsu-Ki, having already started technological progress with the divine benevolence of Yggdrasil. We feared being looked down upon by our counterparts...thus. A war was waged...the 1st great Keyblade War of History's Yore..." says Daedalus, mentioning the Keyblade War.

"Wait a sec, a war!? but-but...shouldn't everyone here and everywhere else be aware of it!?" says Orichalcum, bringing up a pertinent point. "That is not possible. The Keyblade War had certain magics at hand and all surrounding Worlds that were not nearby the roots of the World Tree would be exempt from participation of the war itself. That war had drained the last of Yggdrasil's remaining life energy...in order to save Humanity from itself. Yggdrasil scattered 24 clans that encompassed Humanity at it's very starting point. To save the Hearts, worthy of rescuing...the World Tree scattered one survivor each from the 24 clans in order to see if Humanity overall was worthy of starting over." says Daedalus, explaining the beginning starting road...for all of Humanity.

"Humanity...is made up of both the Tsu-Ki and the Daeluses?" says Oric. Daedalus replies "Not entirely, no. The Tsu-Ki for an example are known for their shades of blue coloured hair. However, that does not mean to say that other people with blue coloured hair will be Tsu-Ki first and foremost. Do you understand what I mean? it means basically, simply put. Everyone is an individual...regardless of their origins. However, that does not say that blood doesn't run thicker then water...we cannot deny our origins, even if we are separate from them. For that alone...is biological fact." says Daedalus, raising a hand.

"...!?" Oric appears pensive in thought before the king interrupts his "meditating", as it were. Nearly gnawing off Oric's head, Daedalus sees that something must be done before furthering the conversation. "Sigh...the king will not sit idly by whilst his position is being threatened, eh." Daedalus walks over to Oric whom remains on-guard around the old man, still not trusting him. "Relax, here. Your sword. You haven't noticed yet since you've been paying attention...but now, take a look at it." says Daedalus.

"? … ! !? My-My sword! it's!?" says Oric, as he observes his sword. "That sword of yours is proof of your Chi clan heritage. One of the 24 that escaped to the outside Worlds, beyond the roots of the now collapsed Yggdrasil. Because of your bonds-your Connections with others...they have become a Key. A Key to guide you forth, even amongst the brightest of Lights or the Darkest of nights...behold! this is...a KEY-BLADE!" shouts out Daedalus lastly, revealing to Oric that the Light from earlier has transformed his sword whole. It has now become...a Keyblade. Bearing motifs from all of the places that he has visited thus far, the most especially is Regnum Stratera.

To be Continued.


	181. Sailor, Sea and Ram VII

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 154:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 7.

"Daedalus...seek out the ones...whom have been chosen. It does not matter...if they are of the Recusants or not. All Hearts are equal...please. Daedalus..." says a both strange and mysterious voice to a young looking Daedalus, shown covered in wounds everywhere...behind him are Bodies of numbers amassing. This appears to be following...the conclusion of the very 1st Keyblade War.

"...Master Yggdrasil. To this day...I questioned the purpose you gave me, all things considered...I still do. Knowing that this task will stretch the millenniums...and everything that will become involved with it. Especially everyone...even still. I will follow...I am not the one. Destined...to bring change. I will find the bloodlines of the 24 that are your chosen ones...I will fulfil my obligation and teach them the ways, for better or for worse. I know...that you would not do this without a very good reason..." says the old Daedalus, as he observes Oric looking at his new Keyblade.

"There you go. Do you see it now? that is your Keyblade. Half sword...half Key. Hence, a Key-Blade. Mind you, this is not the shape I was expecting it would take. Keyblades in the past have mostly been the same...like this one." says the old man, as he summons his own Keyblade…the No Name! this greatly shocks Orichalcum, as he looks dead straight on at the No Name.

"That Keyblade…" says Oric before Daedalus interrupts him "Is the original model. All Keyblades look like this. Resembling a Goat...perhaps they tell a story. A story of Yggdrasil the World Tree once being a Goat or a Humanoid Goat like person." says Daedalus, having a theory on the model of the Keyblade's appearance. "A Goat?" says Oric. "Why yes...must like your friend there, resembling a Crow. Hmm...curious. It must all still relate back to Kye…" says Daedalus to himself.

"Huh?" says Oric, wondering what the old man is thinking about. "Never mind me for now. Let's see...I shall dub this new model the "Starfinder". How's about that? since you travelled most of the Star Seas by now...that would make you a Wayfinder of them. Hence, Starfinder. At any rate, that's not important. Stand yourself up, it is time to show you...how to help your friend and king." says Daedalus, saying the most important thing that Orichalcum has wanted to hear willingly thus far...the only thing.

"Raise your Keyblade with both hands, follow as I do." says the old man, raising his own Keyblade with one hand whilst Oric slowly, carefully imitates him. Before performing these manoeuvres, they chained the monstrous king to a nearby lamppost with a chain that Oric was carrying, due to serving as a knight captain in charge of capturing criminals, hence the chain to begin with. "Like this, correct?" says Oric, trying to follow Daedalus' example.

"Indeed, now then...just let the rest carry you forth. Trust me...the Road to Dawn will Light your way." says Daedalus, as Oric replies "Road...to Dawn?" says Oric. "It is the pathway we believe that will guide us forth with the Keyblades. Our Hearts...following a single, shared interconnected vector." says Daedalus, believing that Guiding Keys...and the Road to Dawn were both one in the very same...

"...Lighting my way. Huff...Torque. I trust you. I trust this old guy...but, more so. I trust...myself. I won't let you down again...hope this works. HUP!" says Oric, raising his Keyblade with both hands...and pointing it towards king Torque. Suddenly, a Heart shaped lock appears on Torque's Body! of course, around the place where his actual Heart is located. Inside...could be seen a monster with bulging crimson coloured eyes.

"There it is...now show me. Show me...the extent of not your blood's worth...but. Your Heart, young man." says Daedalus, tightly gripping his walking staff, as he de-summons his No Name Keyblade. "Torque...return! the king MUST return! there is still so much...for YOU to accomplish. I understand...everything now. I was never after your position, nor did I mean to hamper you in your way. The only thing I ever wanted...was to explore the outside Worlds. If my Dream, started of Greed led you to this...I will take responsibility for dishonouring you, my friend. Just please...come back to us! we still need YOU, my king. OUR king...KING TORQUE!" shouts out Oric, desperately trying to reach out towards the king one last time...as a bright Light emerges on the top of Oric's Starfinder.

From it, a Ray of Light beams forwards onto the lock of Torque's Heart. It banishes away the monster hiding behind it until at last, a clicking lock sound could be heard. The Heart shaped lock vanishes away into small particles of Light and leave the Crow like Torque, having stopped being abrasive all of a sudden. Afterwards, the feathers that altogether had made up a cloak of Darkness upon Torque's Body shot upwards. The Darkness was slowly until very rapidly dispelling from Torque's Body as a result. The remaining feathers circulated into a sphere...until next, it transformed into an actual crow!

"SQUAWK!" the crow made it's first squawk and had proceeded to land on Oric's shoulder, slightly unnerving him. "W-What!?" says Oric, gazing into the eye of the crow that gazes back. He then sees Torque pulling himself up and resting his backside on-top the ground. "My king! king Torque!" Oric rushes to Torque's side. "As I thought...the power of longevity. The power of the Heart itself...to breathe life into Data. Waking...only those belonging to the Recusant clans are capable of such feats." says Daedalus, observing Orichalcum helping Torque.

"...Ugh. Oric…that...you?" says Torque. "Yes king Torque, I am here." replies Orichalcum. "Urgh…if you are standing...and I am the one on the ground, bedside like. This only means...that you were in the right and I the wrong." says Torque, as he looks upwards to the Sky. "No king! no one was either right nor wrong! we were both mistaken. I myself...cause of not seeing my friend in trouble." says Oric, hating himself for everything that led to this...

"...Don't patronize me, Orichalcum. I understand...completely. I failed my duty...as king. I spoke of you ill beforehand...I believed you were the one leading the monsters...until I became such a one. Foolish of me...to think...that I could trust EVERYTHING on your shoulders, alone." says Torque, appearing regretful about something...

"K-King?" says Oric, not understanding the words that the king speaks. "...Months earlier, when I asked you to become a symbol for my people...I believed that I could any and all jealously that would stem afterwards. I was wrong...the people absolutely adore you. They trust in you, a younger fellow then I. Whilst myself...have been doing nothing. Becoming just like a Reclusive...and only seeking encouragement from YOUR actions, not my own. As king...such a thing is ill ilk. I refuse...to bound myself to the chains that are the youths like yourself." says the king, slightly getting up off the ground upon his back but feeling his previous wounds becoming aggravated.

"!? King Torque!" Oric tries to help him but the king pushes him aside, saying the following "Do NOT help me! that is an official order from your king, captain. Please...just...let me do this first. This...will be my first step..." the king struggles to stand up, holding his stature against the lamppost he was chained to. The chains had become loosened when he reverted back to Human, allowing him to stand and hold it.

"...Torque." says Oric. The king, wanting to maintain proper pride...manages to stand on his two feet, though he struggles and tries to keep his legs from wobbling at bay. "...Captain Orichalcum. Please...forgive me. For solely depending on you...I refuse to do as such any further. From now on...I won't let my self esteem be gained from YOUR actions...but by my own and my very own alone. That...is the king's decree...towards himself. He owes that much...towards maintaining balance in one's own self." says the king, referring how Regnum Stratera is called the Kingdom of Balance...

"...Sir!" salutes Oric to his king, as he praises him for his "manliness". "You have lost your way home...what will you do next?" says Daedalus, as he interrupts the conversation. "Old man! that's right...the Ram's Horn. Without it..." Oric tightly grips a fist, as a stern king Torque looks on. "Do not be so rash, boy. I gave you that conch because I wanted to test you...I still have much to tell you...about the 24 clans." says Daedalus lastly, turning away from the two younger men...whilst forebodingly telling one of them about the truth that he wishes to speak.

To be Continued.


	182. Sailor, Sea and Ram VIII

Kingdom Hearts 3.6 Chapter 155:

The Sailor, the Sea and the Ram's Horn 8.

"...Much...to tell me? wait! the king's grandfather...he wrote a book about that accursed conch I held for so long! king Torque! this old-!?" suddenly, the king had raised a hand to Orichalcum. "Do not worry...I know of whom this old wizard is. So...Oric arriving in my kingdom WAS no coincidence after all. All the places he visited and all the Connections he has made...they were ALL part of your scheming, weren't they? even our treasured bond...tell us the truth. Daedalus...heir to the World Tree." says king Torque, revealing the true identity...of the man known as Daedalus.

"...Heh, heh. The rabbit's out of the bag is it? very well, very well. I owe that much to all that has happened...but first, why don't I tidy this place up a bit?" with a stab of his walking staff downwards, Daedalus transports the three of them elsewhere and has completely the others' injuries. "My-My-My injuries!" says Oric, as he looks across his Body. "I have even tidied up the plaza outside...no one will ever know of this private incident, king." says Daedalus with an ominous smirk...disquieting to say the least both king Torque and Orichalcum...

Daedalus catches the king up with everything that was explained to Oric thus far in the royal throne room. "...You reverted time whilst at the very same moment, changed everyone's Memories from before they were approaching the library and saw the damage done to it. Though I do not understand. Even though you have told me already...just why are you so keen in Oric? even if he is whom as you say?" says the king, wanting to know more of the concerning circumstances around the incident that occurred.

Oric is greatly unnerved, although wanting to know more...is deeply afraid. For good reason too...as Daedalus says the following words "Do not misunderstand, my liege. I did not change time exactly. I went back into a past that wasn't mine and had then changed the outcome. Because I wasn't there at the time to begin with, I could easily slip myself into that very moment and change the course of it's history. Only I however am beseeched with this power...I cannot explain as to why. Nevertheless, concerning Oric here...he is of the Chi clan. One of the 24 clans that survived the 1st great Keyblade War..." says Daedalus, as he points his walking staff once more to Oric's direction.

"Keyblade War? is this a folly?" says king Torque, not believing the old man's words. "Tis not a folly...your grandfather was a combatant of the war." says Daedalus, greatly shocking the two younger men, especially the king. "WHAT!?" says Torque in an exclaimed manner. "Your grandfather was simply an ordinary young man that got swept up into the war's causing. That is how he learned of the conchs and the special magic they absorb. He had no role, other then the creation of this Regnum Stratera-this so called "Kingdom of Balance". He was more closer then any other ordinary citizen should have been at the time..." says Daedalus, revealing the truth of Torque's grandfather.

"My-My grandfather was..." says Torque, sitting upon his throne in disbelief. "Your grandfather's name was "Soar", am I right? I was the one...whom helped him out of that conflict. It was near the war's end...I gave him a chance to flee and take as many books as he could carry. I figured with that knowledge bestowed upon me in turn to him, would he be able to live a both peaceful and plentiful life after. Never did I imagine would he strive through struggling times such as those and then create a kingdom from the knowledge he acquired from me." says Daedalus.

"...Although it is my father-"Regulus" that is herald as the founder king. It was actually my grandfather Soar that devised the kingdom's foundation to begin with. I see...my grandfather...was a survivor of an unknown war, was he? although he looked happy...to think. He kept this secret from me...all that time." says Torque, wondering how his grandfather must have felt, being a Keyblade War survivor...

"It was kept unknown for good reason. The Worlds that exist outside, beyond the roots of the World Tree did not need to become engulfed into a war that was caused by the inner branch peoples. From another point of view, you could say they were unworthy of joining...your grandfather, Soar may have used that to his advantage...and. Just like his name describes...he Soared to Skies elsewhere. If you think it was cowardly...it was not. I would have done the same thing, if I was not an Originator." says Daedalus again.

"! I don't understand. My grandfather could have only participated if he was an Originator. Is that...not the case? are your words false?" says the king, still having trouble believing Daedalus. "No, my words do not ring hollow. Although not an Originator...there is a reason for how your grandfather was mixed up in our grand mess. He was living just a single border away from the roots...the single border surroundings are counted as being involved, despite only meeting the roots halfway. Although from that alone, he was not drafted as a warrior for either side. Instead...the single borders met a fate, cruller then just death alone: crossfire." says Daedalus...

"!? Oh...oh no." says the king with utter dread. "! King Torque!?" says Oric, greatly worried for his friend. "The single border peoples were not allowed to either draft themselves as soldiers...nor escape. Their Hearts were to be used...as substance to feed either side's hunger for both battle and destruction destroying. The friends and the families lost of my friends living there...was beyond the count given to us through message of war status." says Daedalus...tightly clutching his walking staff.

"G-Grandfather..." Torque hides his tears, unable to share them with Orichalcum. "My king..." says Oric. "Your grandfather must have written a book that although referenced the war did not speak of the war itself. Only crucial items involved...to avoid warfare. The conchs described in Soar's book...they were the tools used by both warring sides to travel towards other domains, under the great World Tree known as Yggdrasil. With Keyblades in hand, they slaughtered opposing forces...regardless if they had the will to fight or nil." says Daedalus, continuing to speak...of the 1st Keyblade War.

"Your grandfather was the only one to survive. The only one I could find...I gave him one of those conchs to escape. Afterwards, he must have destroyed it and spoke of the horrors of using them. That's why...you treated Orichalcum with such hesitance upon remembering your grandfather's words and then discovering the truth for yourself, although misjudged..." says Daedalus, revealing exactly how the incident played itself out from the source of it.

"...I was SUCH A FOOL! please...forgive me Oric. For...everything..." says king Torque, showing his tears to Oric now. "My king..." says Oric once more. "Do not falter, Orichalcum. Your part is a Key role in all this...what follows next is the story...of your life's beginning. I spoke of the 24 clans and their chosen ones...but. What I should have said accurately are the surviving bloodlines of the Hearts that stood both first and firm. Even if they were descended from the Tsu-Ki and the Daeluses or not." says Daedalus, starting to crunch down on the subject at hand...

"The Originators were mainly the Tsu-Ki and the Daeluses. Mainly the ones whom went to war with one another. One side was technologically gifted whilst the other was not. And yet...both sides were equal in battle prowess. A losing war was not fought on the side of the Daeluses despite being less gifted. That is because for the side that started the war, they were more so in number. "Alpha", "Nu", "Gamma", "Omicron", "Epsilon", "Rho" and "Eta". Seven clans for the Tsu-Ki...and then. "Beta", "Xi", "Delta", "Pi", "Zeta", "Sigma", "Tau", "Theta", "Upsilon", "Iota", "Phi", "Kappa" and "Lambda". Thirteen clans for the Daeluses…history from this point forth...might refer to them as "7 Lights and 13 Darknesses"..." says Daedalus, explaining the origin...of the VII Lights and XIII Darknesses, featured in KINGDOM HEARTS III.

"The clans of the numbers-1, 13, 3, 15, 5, 17 and 7 belonged to the Tsu-Ki. Those numbers were their Emblems, so to speak in one manner. The other numbers belonged to the Daeluses. The numbers of 2, 14, 4, 16, 6, 18, 19, 8, 20, 9, 21, 10 and 11. All of the numbers including the aforementioned ones being respective to the names in counterpart to them." says Daedalus, as Orichalcum replies "...What do the numbers mean?" says Oric.

"The names belong to a language, described to us in thought by the grace of the World Tree's mysterious powers. As for the numbers...we believed that they might be a Key code of some kind. That is my mission...to find out Orichalcum. About the numbers...and the ones to whom they receive themselves onto through bloodline. There were still 4 numbers remaining...12, 24, 23...and of course. 22..." says Daedalus, speaking of the last four numbers...

"Of course? you sound like...the 22nd number is important." says Orichalcum, picking up on the old man's tone of voice. "...It is. The remaining clans with the numbers of 12, 24, 23 and 22 were called the Recusants. Beings who resented the concept of war itself and would rather reside within shadows...then the fires of a war-scape. They were peace lovers, they shunned all types of warfare. They begged the other clans to uphold to a ceasefire...and were ultimately shunned for such a proposal. Hence the title of Recusant...looking back on it now, it's kind of...funny. All of these Odds and Evens...and yet still. On the behalf of the Evens...war still breaks loose. Understand, young man?" says Daedalus.

He made a point on the fact of "Evens"-"Balance". Regnum Stratera being the Kingdom of "Balance" that Oric currently resides in. Though recognising the pun...Oric does not find it the least bit funny in regards to the topics being discussed. Since the Daeluses were led by the Beta clan that was an Even number...one would think.

"To mock them with shame and insult, these clans were called Recusants and were adorned with "Crowns of Guilt" for believing in something hopeful. They were to be "Kings and Queens of the Shame that befell them. Forever grieving for their decisions to not take part. Whilst others were forced to do so, knowing fully the terrible consequence". What that means exactly is the four Recusant clans, although participants were allowed exit from the war should they have chosen that course of action. In the end they did...again, Orichalcum. This further means...for the single border peoples and the four Recusant clans...the formers greatly hated the latter clans for the opportunity of escapement." says Daedalus lastly, revealing the horrifying truth.

He had revealed towards Oric, believed to be a descendent of one of the four clans that voted for peace and then escaped afterwards. Doomed the single border peoples to their fates...the peoples that king Torque's grandfather was descended from. To put simply...this should make Orichalcum a most hated enemy of Torque's, following the revelation...

Oric went pale as pale colours could be. What would be Torque's verdict...after all that has happened?

To be Continued.


End file.
